A voice to You
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang model cilik menghilang dari dunia modelling, ia bahkan berhenti bersekolah dan tidak ada kabar yang menunjukkan keberadaannya. Setelah 2,5 tahun menghilang, Lucy akhirnya datang ke rumah teman mendiang ibunya karena suatu alasan. Ia kehilangan suaranya. sedangkan putra dari teman ibunya tak menyukai kedatangannya. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 1 : Istana atau Penjara?

 **Summary : Lucy Heartfilia, seorang model cilik menghilang dari dunia modelling, ia bahkan berhenti bersekolah dan tidak ada kabar yang menunjukkan keberadaannya. Setelah 2,5 tahun menghilang, Lucy akhirnya datang ke rumah teman mendiang ibunya karena suatu alasan. Tapi Lucy kehilangan suaranya, bukan karena ia tak dapat bicara. Melainkan ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tak dapat bicara. Sedangkan di rumah barunya, Lucy tidak diterima oleh putra teman ibunya, yang menganggapnya sebagai parasit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut blonde dan berkulit putih berada disebuah Taxi yang sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Ia bersama seorang pelayan wanita yang usianya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya

Mereka tiba disebuah rumah mewah. Pelayan tersebut keluar dari taxi dan membukakan pintu sang majikan. Gadis blonde itu keluar dan memandang rumah mewah dihadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Tidak ada rasa bahagia sedikitpun yang tersirat dari wajahnya

"Lucy-hime, tunggu sebentar saya akan mengambil koper" kata Virgo si pelayan

Lucy hanya diam. Virgo mengambil semua koper mereka dan mengajak Lucy untuk masuk ke rumah tersebut

"Hime, kita akan tinggal disini. Mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan kita" lanjut Virgo

Lagi-lagi Lucy hanya diam. Ia mengikuti langkah Virgo. Di depan rumah, para pelayan menyambut mereka ramah. Diujung mereka ada seorang Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan namun kelihatan elegan. Ia tak lain adalah kepala pelayan rumah tersebut. Capricorn

"Selamat datang, Lucy-Sama, Virgo-san" sapa Capricorn

"senang bisa bertemu anda kembali, Capricorn-san" Jawab Virgo

Lagi-lagi Lucy diam. Capricorn tersenyum melihat Lucy

"silahkan masuk, Nyonya Grandine sudah menunggu" kata Capricorn mempersilahkan

Koper yang dibawa Virgo diambil alih oleh para pelayan. Virgo menggandeng lengan Hime-nya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk.

Ruang Tengah. Seorang Nyonya cantik nan elegan duduk dengan gelisah. Disampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kiranya seumuran dengan Lucy. Anak Laki-laki dengan rambut spike berwarna pink dan mengenakan syal aneh. Disamping anak laki-laki ada seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua menunggu dengan gelisah seperti Nyonya cantik yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

Capricorn datang. Seketika membuat Nyonya Grandine dan Wendy anak perempuannya berdiri

"Lucy Heartfilia dan Virgo disini, nyonya" kata Capricorn kemudian memutar badannya untuk memperlihatkan kedua orang yang dimaksud

Virgo menunduk dengan sopan. Kemudian perlahan Lucy ikut menunduk tanpa ekspresi

Nyonya Grandine mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya. Lucy terkejut. Mata Nyonya Grandine berkaca-kaca

"Lucy sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Bibi ada untukmu. Kami akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Dan Bibi pastikan kau tidak akan menangis atau bersedih lagi" kata Bibi Grandine

" _terimakasih" Jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Natsu, Wendy, perkenalkan dia Lucy Heartfilia. Putri Layla Heartfilia teman ibu" kata Nyonya Grandine

Dengan senang dan mata berbinar Wendy memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Wendy. Wendy Marvel Dragneel. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lucy-san" sapa Wendi

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, gadis kecil" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Natsu Dragneel" sapa Natsu ketus

Nyonya Grandine melirik tajam putranya. Hingga Natsu mengulangi sapaannya

"Aku Natsu Dragneel. Aku benci jika daerahku dijajaki oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal" sapa natsu dengan datar tapi penuh singgungan

Lucy tersinggung

"NATSU!" pekik Nyonya Grandine

"aku sudah melakukannya, aku bisa pergi kan, ibu?" kata Natsu dan pergi

Ketika Natsu berada di samping Lucy, ia berhenti sejenak, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy terhenyak

"Lupakan Lucy, dia memang seperti itu bahkan dengan adiknya. Oh ya, bibi sudah siapkan kamar untukmu. Wendy akan mengantarmu, jadi mandi dan beristirahatlah. Ne?" bujuk Nyonya Grandine

" _terimakasih bibi" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"ne ne ... Lucy-san, ayo ikut aku" ajak Wendy dan menggandeng lengan Lucy

Sepeninggalan Lucy dan Wendy. Nyonya Grandine menghela nafas

"separah itukah keadaannya? Virgo?" tanya Nyonya Grandine

"iya Nyonya" jawab Virgo

"kau bilang sebelumnya sudah 2 tahun dia tidak bicara bahkan kehilangan senyum dan ekspresinya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jude akan melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu pada putri semata wayangnya" kata Nyonya Grandine

"terimakasih atas pertolongannya, Nyonya. Kalau tidak kami bisa jadi gelandangan dan kedinginan diluar sana" kata Virgo

"tidak apa, keluargaku memang berhutang pada Layla. Kalian akan aman disini, aku pastikan Jude tidak akan berani mendekati Lucy" kata Nyonya Grandine

Wendy mengantar Lucy ke sebuah Kamar. Kamar luas dan cantik. Lucy hanya diam

"Lucy-san . . . pakaianmu ada dilemari, pakailah yang kau suka. Ibu menyiapkannya untukmu. Kami akan menunggumu di meja makan" kata Wendy seraya tersenyum

" _Terimakasih, Wendy" jawab Lucy dalam Hati_

"sama-sama Lucy-san" kata Wendy seraya pergi

Lucy terhenyak. Ini kali pertama ada orang selain Virgo yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan dirinya

Lucy membuka lemari yang wendy maksud. Dia melihat banyak pakaian cantik disana. Dan semua barang-barangnya sudah tersusun rapi disana. Lucy mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi

Kamar Natsu. Natsu membuka loker mejanya. Diambilnya sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya. Sebuah kalung cantik berhias permata. Dipandanginya kalung itu dengan tatapan sayu. Mata sipitnya seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu

Meja makan. Virgo dan Capricorn menyiapkan makan malam. Nyonya Grandine dan Wendy sudah menunggu. Natsu datang dengan malas dan meneguk segelas air

"Natsu, jaga sikapmu. Jika kau berkata kasar padanya atau melukai perasaanya. Ibu tidak akan tinggal diam" kata sang Ibu memberi _Warning_

"aku biasa saja, bukan salahku kalau ia tersinggung dan merasa terluka, bukan karena aku yang kasar, tapi dia yang terlalu sensitif" jawab Natsu santai tapi menusuk

"Natsu, tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut? Kau juga seperti itu bahkan pada adikmu sendiri" kata Nyonya Grandine menasihati dengan lembut

"tenang saja ibu, aku sudah memberi kekebalan untuk Wendy, Ne? Wendy?" kata Natsu dengan riang

Wendy hanya menghela nafas menanggapi sikap kakaknya itu

"apa maksudmu menghela nafas seperti itu? Aku ini kakakmu hlo" protes Natsu

"dengan sikap Nii-san yang seperti itu, semua orang bahkan tidak percaya kalau aku ini adik Nii-san" jawa Wendy lembut persis seperti ibunya

"Wendy?" Natsu geram

"iya, Nii-san?" jawab Wendy lembut, dan membuat Natsu mengalah

Nyonya Grandine tersenyum. Wendy selalu punya cara untuk menghadapi sifat kakaknya. Lucy turun, ia menuju Meja Makan. Ekspresi Natsu berubah. Ia membuang muka. Nyonya Grandine mempersilahkan. Lucy duduk di depan Natsu. Sedangkan Wendy ada disampingnya

"Selamat Makan" kata Nyonya Grandine dan Wendy

Natsu mengambil sendoknya dan makan begitu saja. Nyonya Grandine tentu sadar kalau putranya tidak suka dengan kehadiran Lucy. Ia melihat Lucy yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Lucy teringat saat ia, mama dan papanya makan bersama. Ia tertunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat Lucy yang tidak bersemangat. Nyonya Grandine mengambilkan lauk untuk Lucy dan meletakkannya dipiringnya. Lucy menatap bibi Grandine

" _Bibi?" kata Lucy dalam Hati_

"makanlah" kata Bibi Grandine

Lucy mengangkat sendoknya dengan ragu

"berapa usiamu hingga kau diperlakukan seperti anak seumuran Wendy?" singgung Natsu

"Natsu" pekik Nyonya Grandine

Lucy menurunkan sendoknya

"Lucy, hiraukan Natsu. Anggap dia angin lalu saja. Suaranya memang bising" kata Nyonya Grandine menenangkan

"cih" kata Natsu

" _Aku memang pengganggu. Aku tidak sepantasnya berada disini" kata Lucy dalam Hati_

Lucy teringat perkataan Natsu beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Saat Natsu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Perkataan singkat dan penuh makna

" _PARASIT"_

Lucy berdiri. Namun perkataan Wendy menghentikannya

"Nii-san, dia bukan pengganggu. Nii-san lah yang mengganggu orang yang ingin makan. Jika aku mengganggu Nii-san makan, Nii-san akan marah kan?" kata Wendy

HENING. Natsu diam. Dia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak hati-hati dalam bicara dan terkena marah Wendy. Dia memang membangkang perkataan ibunya. Tapi tidak dengan Wendy adiknya

"Lucy-san, duduklah. Natsu Nii-san akan diam sejenak sampai kau selesai makan" kata Wendy seraya tersenyum pada Lucy

Lucy ragu. Dengan Lembut Wendy menarik lengan Lucy dan membantunya duduk

"Nii-san, makanlah dengan tenang atau aku akan menaburi makananmu dengan . . ." kata Wendy yang langsung dipotong oleh Natsu

"wakatayo" gerutu Natsu

Makan malam selesai. Lucy kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur. Diingatnya kembali saat dimana Ayahnya mengusirnya. Sungguh Ironis. Ia juga teringat saat dimana dirinya sendirian dikamar yang gelap. Tanpa secercah cahaya sedikitpun. Makan sendirian, dan menangis sendirian. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk kamarnya. Nyonya Grandine masuk. Lucy langsung duduk

"Lucy, bibi ingin bicara padamu" kata Nyonya Grandine

Nyonya Grandine duduk disamping Lucy. ia memberikan Lucy sebuah seragam SMA

" _Apa ini?" Tanya Lucy dalam Hati_

"Lucy, kembalilah sekolah" pinta Nyonya Grandine lembut

" _tidak bibi, aku tidak mau" jawab Lucy dalam Hati_

Lucy gemetaran. Nyonya Grandine melihatnya, ia menggenggam tangan Lucy

" _Tidak Bibi, jika aku ke sekolah, Ayah akan menghukumku" kata Lucy dalam Hati_

"apa kau takut?" tanya Nyonya Grandine perhatian

" _Sangat takut, aku sangat takut" jawab Lucy_

Lucy mulai menangis

" _Sebenarnya, apa yang Jude lakukan hingga kau setersiksa ini? Tidak cukupkah ia mengurungmu dirumah? Apa mungkin dia juga menyiksamu?" tanya Nyonya Grandine dalam hati_

"Dia tidak akan kesana. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak akan berani kesana" kata Nyonya Grandine pasti

"Fairy Academy. Tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menemui salah satu murid mereka jika sang Murid memang tidak ingin menemuinya. Executive Osis disana ketat. Mereka akan melindungimu" papar Nyonya Grandine

Tangis Lucy mereda

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"jangan khawatir. Ada Natsu disana" lanjut Nyonya Grandine, membuat harapan Lucy musnah seketika

Lucy meletakkan seragam itu

" _Aku tidak mau satu sekolah dengannya" protes Lucy dalam hati_

"kenapa? Apa kau masih kesal dengan natsu?" tanya Nyonya Grandine

" _Apa ada orang yang tidak kesal setelah diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"tenang saja, disekolah Natsu tidak akan menyentuhmu, bibi kan sudah katakan, Executive Osis disana sangat ketat. Jika mereka tahu Natsu mem-bully mu atau semacamnya, Natsu akan berada dalam masalah" jelas Nyonya Grandine

" _Bukan itu masalahnya, perkataannya itu yang bermasalah. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu melukaiku" jawab Lucy dalam Hati_

"Natsu memang awalnya begitu, dia butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mungkin dia hanya merasa aneh saja harus tinggal dengan gadis yang sebaya dengannya" kata Nyonya Grandine

" _Aku yang harusnya merasa aneh harus tinggal dengan laki-laki seperti dirinya" jawab Lucy dalam Hati_

"Siapkan dirimu, besok hari pertamamu" kata Nyonya Grandine berdiri

Nyonya Grandine pergi. Ia menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Lucy. namun tiba-tiba ia membuka kembali pintu kamar Lucy

"Oh ya Lucy, kuharap kau rukun-rukun dengan tetangga kamarmu ya" kata Nyonya Grandine serius lalu pergi lagi

" _Tetangga Kamar? Tunggu, maksudnya, Natsu?" Lucy terbelalak_

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Kediaman Dragneel mulai ramai. Para Pelayan sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Virgo menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah Hime-nya. Entah kenapa senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Virgo pagi ini. Ya, karena Hime-nya akan kembali ke sekolah setelah 2 tahun lebih lamanya.

Lucy keluar dai kamar mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia melihat cermin lama, rasanya aneh bagi Lucy mengenakan seragam sekolah. Virgo memujinya

"anda sangat cantik mengenakan seragam, Hime" puji Virgo

"tapi, tidakkah bagian dada terlalu sempit?" tanya Virgo lagi

Pipi Lucy memerah, ia menyadarinya, Seragamnya agak sempit terutama dibagian dada. Membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat. Virgo-pun mendekat, ia meneliti seragam itu

" _tidak bisakah ini sedikit dibesarkan, Virgo?" Tanya Lucy dalam Hati_

"percuma Hime, sepertinya modelnya memang seperti ini" jawab Virgo

Wendy masuk

"Lucy-san, waktunya sarapan" panggil Wendy nyelonong masuk

Wendy melihat Lucy yang bingung dengan seragam yang ia pakai. Mata Wendy-pun berbinar

"Lucy-san, kau cantik" puji Wendy

" _berhenti mengagumiku dan cepat besarkan seragam ini" protes Lucy dalam hati_

"ah! Lucy-san, ibu pasti lupa mengatakannya. Fairy Academy memang memiliki seragam yang unik. Seragam siswi perempuan memang dirancang seperti itu. Sedikit sempit dari ukuran normal" papar Wendy

"Benarkah itu, Wendy-san?" tanya Virgo takjup

"Hmmp" Wendy menganggukkan kepala

"itu bagus, Hime. Sudah lama saya tidak melihat Hime seperti ini. Dengan penampilan seperti itu anda pasti bisa menggaet 3 Pria sekaligus" kata Virgo

Lucy meninggikan sebelah alisnya, yang artinya ia marah

" _Jangan sembarangan kau, Virgo!" teriak Lucy dalam Hati_

Lucy, Wendy dan Virgo turun. Nyonya Gradine, Natsu dan kepala pelayan mereka sudah menunggu untuk sarapan. Natsu mengeluh

"lama, aku bisa mati kelaparan gara-gara dia" keluh Natsu

"kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak sarapan, Natsu" jawab Nyonya Grandine sukses membuat Natsu diam

Natsu mendengar langkah Lucy, ie menoleh seraya mengomeli Lucy

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih lama lagi, huh? Dasar Hime-sa . . ." kata Natsu dan terhenti

Natsu tertegun sejenak. Dilihatnya Lucy dari atas sampai bawah. Lucy berusaha menarik roknya yang terlalu pendek. Wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah yang menawan. Lekuk tubuh indah Lucy sangat kelihatan jelas. Natsu menelah ludah

Natsu sadar. Ia membuang muka dan mengerutuki dirinya sendiri

" _Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan? Dia hanyalah seorang parasit yang hinggap di pohon keluargaku" kata Natsu dalam Hati_

Depan Rumah kediaman Dragneel. Capricorn meminta Natsu untuk naik ke mobil, namun Natsu menolak

"Aku tidak mau satu Mobil dengannya, aku akan naik taxi saja" kata Natsu sinis

Lucy yang hendak membuka pintu mobil, mengurungkan niatnya itu

" _Kau benar, harusnya aku yang naik taxi. Tidak, itu juga tidak benar, sejak awal aku memang tidak diperbolehkan ke sekolah" batin Lucy_

"Natsu-sama, anda tidak akan sesak nafas hanya karena satu mobil dengan Lucy-sama kan?" tanya Capricorn tajam

"tentu aku akan sesak nafas, aku tidak suka berbagi apa yang kupunya pada seseorang sepertinya. Satu atap dengannya saja sudah membuatku gerah, apalagi harus satu mobil dengannya, aku bisa mati karena sesak nafas, Capricorn" Jelas Natsu

Lucy gemetaran. Perkataan Natsu, membuatnya teringat kembali perkataan ayahnya

" _Lucy, kau adalah satu-satunya putri keluarga Hearfilia. Kau tidak pantas bergaul dengan mereka. Itu hanya akan membuat ayahmu ini gerah dan sesak. Bagaimanapun jaga sikapmu atau kau ingin melihat ayah cepat tua"_

Wendy keluar, dan merasa suasana tegang sedang mengalir

"ada apa? Ayo kita cepat berangkat, Capricorn. Aku tidak ingin terlambat" kata Wendy dan masuk ke Kursi depan Mobil

"Nii-san, kenapa? Kau juga akan terlambat

Natsu masuk, ia sempat melirik tajam Lucy seolah mengatakan _Mati kau kalau masuk_

Lucy diam. Sudah biasa ia diperlakukan tidak manusiawi, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, maka ia bisa mengerti kalau orang lain bersikap seperti itu padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, hatinya terasa sakit.

Capricorn masuk mobil, ia menyalakan mobil tapi tak kunjung berangkat. Wendy keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Lucy. ia mendorong Lucy hingga membuat tubuh Lucy mendesak Natsu yang duduk di kursi belakang. Natsu risih. Lucy segera membenahi duduknya. Natsu membersihkan lengannya seolah takut ada bakteri yang hinggap di seragamnya. Lucy hanya diam, matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Ia berpaling.

Di perjalanan, Wendy bercerita panjang lebar tentang Fairy Academy pada Lucy, tak ingin melihat Wendy sedih, ia menatap Wendy dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya. Tiba-tiba Natsu meminta Capricorn menghentikan mobil. Ia keluar dari mobil

"Nii-san, kenapa?" tanya Wendy

"aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu aku tinggal serumah dengannya. Itu memalukan" jawab Natsu dan berlalu

"tapi Nii-san" protes Wendy

"Wendy-sama, biarkan saja. Percuma anda berdebat. Lebih baik kita segera ke sekolah sebelum terlambat" potong Capricorn

Capricorn melajukan mobilnya kembali. Wendy menoleh ke arah belakang dan tidak dengan Lucy. Lucy hanya menunjukkan wajah kalau ia baik-baik saja

Fairy Academy. Salah satu sekolah Elite di Magnolia. Hanya anak orang penting atau pewaris perusahaan yang bisa masuk. Mobil Capricorn berhenti. Wendy turun. Lucy terbongong melihat Academy. Benar cerita Wendy, Fairy Academy memang menakjubkan. Capricorn membukakan pintu, Lucy masih diam, ia takut.

"Lucy-sama, jika anda melangkah keluar, dunia baru akan terbuka untuk anda" kata Capricorn

Lucy terhenyak

" _Dunia baru? Untukku?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _apa yang seperti itu ada?" tanya Lucy lagi dalam hati_

"Lucy-sama, tak ada salahnya anda mencoba" kata Capricorn

Lucy turun. Wendy segera mendekati Lucy

"benar kan, Lucy-san?" tanya Wendy

Lucy hanya memandang Wendy seolah mengiyakan. Wendy-pun tersenyum

"sekolahku ada di sbelah, SMP Fairy Academy. Jika ada sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku. Kalau Nii-san membuat masalah, akan aku nasihati dia" kata Wendy menggebu-gebu

Lucy hanya menatap Wendy. Begitupun Wendy sudah senang, ia melihat jam dan segera berlari ke sekolahnya. Lucy melihat Wendy sampai gadis itu tak terlihat lagi.

Kini, ia menatap sekolah yang disebut SMA Fairy Academy

Kelas 1-5. Kelas Natsu. Natsu datang dan melempar tasnya. Temannya, Gray dan Loki heran

"tak biasanya kau semarah ini, apa kau salah minum obat?" tanya Loki

"bukan obat, tapi racun" jawab Natsu

"apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Lisanna?" tanya Gray

"tidak" jawab Natsu

"lalu?" tanya Gray penasaran

"ada Parasit hinggap dirumahku dan ibuku membiarkannya. Tidakkah menurut kalian itu mengganggu?" tanya Natsu

"mungkin ibumu menyukainya" jawab Loki

"mana mungkin, ibu hanya kasihan saja" kata Natsu mengkoreksi

"rasa suka diawali dari rasa mengasihani" kata Loki menanggapi

Natsu menatap tajam Loki. Loki diam dan mengalihkan pandangan

Laxus-Sensei masuk. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kulit, ia juga memiliki bekas luka di salah satu matanya, dari tambangnya semua orang pasti tahu kalau ia galak. Ia masuk diikuti seorang siswi cantik berambut blonde. Semua siswa dikelas 1-5 terbengong-bengong. Terutama Loki, ia yang paling Shock melihat siapa yang datang

"Mina, kita mendapat teman baru. Dia adalah Lucy Hearfilia. Sebelumnya dia melakukan home schooling dan tidak begitu mengenal sekolah. Jadi, jangan macam-macam dengannya" kata Laxus-sensei

Lucy menunduk, ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun

"LUCY HEARTFILIA?" pekik Loki tak percaya

Semua otomatis menoleh ke arah Loki

"Loki! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" jata Laxus-sensei, suaranya menggelegar seantero kelas

"akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku fans-mu, Lucy. aku mengoleksi semua majalahmu" kata Loki dengan semangat

Semua tentu heran, kecuali Natsu. Gray sadar. Lucy yang berdiri didepan kelas adalah Lucy Heartfilia, sang model cilik yang terkenal saat mereka masih kecil

"Loki, tidak bisakah kau singkirkan pikiranmu itu, lakukan nanti diluar jam sekolah, atau aku akan menggantungmu ditiang bendera, HUH?" Pekik Laxus-sensei marah

Semua baru sadar. Lucy Hertfilia memang adalah model cilik waktu itu

 _ **Flashback**_

Lucy kecil tersenyum riang didepan camera. Ibunya, Layla Heartfilia tersenyum dan menyemangatinya dari jauh.

Pemotretan selesai dan sang ibu memberikan air minum pada putrinya. Lucy tersenyum senang dan memeluk ibunya

"kelak aku akan menjadi model semenawan ibu" kata Lucy

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Lucy, duduklah disana. Didekat Levy" kata Laxus-sensei

Lucy duduk dibelakang Levy. Levy langsung menoleh ke arah Lucy dan memperkenalkan diri

"hai, aku Levy McGarden. Senang bertemu denganmu. Lucy" sapa Levy dengan senyumnya

Lucy hanya diam. Levy tak mempermasalahkan Lucy mau menjawabnya atau tidak, ia tetap tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan yang lain, mereka melirik Lucy aneh, karena tidak bicara sedikitpun bahkan Laxus-sensei yang memperkenalkan dirinya

Natsu tentu menatap punggung Lucy dengan tatapan membunuh.

" _kenapa harus satu kelas denganku?" protes Natsu dalam hati_

"kau terlihat tidak suka dengannya" sindir Gray

"baguslah kalau Natsu tidak suka, Lucy hanya untukku" kata Loki

"hei, sudah berapa gadis yang kau kencani dalam sebulan ini? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya" kata Gray

"aku tidak akan begitu lagi kalau Lucy jadi pacarku" kata Loki penuh semangat

"sayang sekali dia terlihat tidak menyukaimu" kata Gray

"tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba" kata Loki masih dengan semangatnya

Gray menghela nafas. Sepertinya hanya ia yang waras diantara mereka bertiga. Ia melihat Natsu – Lucy bergantian. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Tanda ia berfikir apa hubungan mereka hingga membuat Natsu sebenci itu pada gadis blonde berparas cantik seperti Lucy.

Matematika. Selama Jam pelajaran, Lucy tidak mencatat sama sekali. Ia hanya memperhatikan Laxus-sensei. Laxus-sensei menulis soal di papan tulis, ia melihat Natsu yang lesu dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran

"Natsu, kerjakan soal nomor satu" pinta Laxus-sensei

Dengan malas Natsu maju. Ia mengambil kapur. Dan . . . 1 menit, 2 menit, 5 menit. Tak ada satupun angka yang Natsu tulis, Laxus-sensei memukul kepala Natsu

"kau ini. Makanya jangan melamun dijam pelajaran! Duduk sana. Dasar memalukan" kata Laxus-sensei

Levy membawa bukunya menghadap ke Lucy

"Lu-chan, bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya" tanya Levy sepertinya ia tidak begitu mengerti

Lucy mengambil pensilnya dan melanjutkan jawaban Levy di buku Levy. Ketemu. _X=4_

Levy terperangah. Ia memuji Lucy dan melihat buku Lucy. Levy diam. Tak ada satupun noktah dibuku Lucy. Lucy tidak mencatat sama sekali

"Levy?" panggil Laxus-sensei dan mendekati Levy

Levy segera membenahi duduknya dan menarik bukunya. Laxus-sensei curiga. Dilihatnya Levy – Lucy. Levy hanya meringis dan memperlihatkan catatannya. Laxus-sensei melihat Lucy. tak ada satupun noktah dibuku Lucy

"Lucy, kau tidak mencatat? Kau tidak mengerjakan?" tanya Laxus-sensei, aura hitam menguak dari tubuhnya, membuat para siswa yang lain merinding

Semua menoleh. Ketegangan mengalir si ruang kelas 1-5. Lucy mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menulis jawaban dari soal dipapan tulis. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, Lucy bisa menyelesaikan jawabannya. Ia-pun menyodorkan jawabannya pada guru berambut kuning itu.

Laxus-sensei mengambilnya. Ia mengecek jawaban Lucy. dan ia-pun terbelalak. Semua jawaban sangat rapi dan detail. Ia menatap Lucy seakan tak percaya. Laxus-sensei penasaran, ia mengambil pensil dan menulis soal lain dengan tingkatan lebih sulit dan meminta Lucy megerjakannya. Lagi-lagi dalam waktu singkat Lucy bisa menyelesaikannya. Laxus-sensei memberi soal untuk taraf kelas 2 dan Lucy juga dapat menyelesaikannya. Soal taraf kelas 3 dan Lucy juga dapat menyelesaikannya. Laxus-sensei mundur selangkah, entah takjup atau takut dengan kemampuan murid barunya

Semua heran. Karena Laxus-sensei mendekati Lucy lama. Laxus-sensei sadar. Ia mengembalikan buku Lucy dan kembali ke depan kelas

"fiuh, Sting-kun. Kurasa kau punya saingan sekarang" kata Laxus-sensei pada salah satu muridnya dikelas itu, Sting

Sting terhenyak. Ia menoleh ke arah murid baru, Lucy. Lucy masih tertunduk. Menyadari seseorang menatapnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sting. Mata mereka bertemu. Dalam sekejap pipi Sting langsung merona. Ia membuang muka. Lucy heran dengan sikap Sting

" _eh?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _dia melihatku" kata Sting dalam hati_

Bel berbunyi. Jam istirahat. Loki langsung menyambar ke arah Lucy

"Lucy, kenalkan, aku Loki. Senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Lucy

" _sama-sama" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Lucy, kau mau melihat-lihat sekolah? Akan kuan . . ." kata Loki dan terpotong karena Gray menarik telinga Loki dan membawanya pergi, diikui Natsu

" _Natsu?" panggil Lucy_

"Lu-chan, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Loki. Dia itu playboy, banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang jadi korbannya. Jangan sampai kau jadi korban berikutnya" kata Levy

" _sudah kuduga" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Ne, Lu-chan. Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Levy

" _silahkan: jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"kenapa kau tidak bicara?" tanya Levy

Lucy diam sejenak. Kemudian dia mengambil bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu

 _Karena aku tak bisa_

Levy diam sejenak. Ia sepertinya mengerti apa maksud dari jawaban Lucy. dan tidak bertanya lagi

"Ne, Lu-chan. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Levy

Levy mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil beserta pena kecil yang merupakan pasangannya dan diberikannya pada Lucy

"kau bisa bicara sekarang. Orang lain akan salah paham jika kau hanya diam saja. Dengan ini kau bisa membuat dunia baru. Dunia yang bisa memahamimu" kata Levy

Lucy terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang lain lagi yang mengerti akan keadaannya dan tidak banyak bertanya.

"kau lapar kan, ayo ke kantin dan setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah, dan melihat-lihat klub" ajak Levy dan menarik tangan Lucy

Lucy mengikuti Levy keluar kelas. Sting melihat Lucy sampai Lucy pergi

"wah, Sting tertarik pada murid pindahan?" sindir Rogue

"diam kau! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu" kata Sting kesal

"kuakui Lucy sangat cantik. Tapi sayang sepertinya ia tipe yang suka menutup diri, ia bahkan tidak bicara" kata Rogue

"apa semua orang harus bicara? Jika disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih kau tidak bicara. Telingaku mungkin akan lebih rileks" kata Sting datar tapi menohok bagi Rogue

Rogue tersindir. Tapi ia tersenyum menggoda dan meyikut sepupunya itu

"kau melindunginya? Apa kau mau jadi pangeran tak berkuda?" sindir Rogue

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Sting

Sementara Natsu. Ia pergi makan dikantin bersama Loki dan Gray. Loki terus membahas bagaimana mendekati dan bicara pada Lucy

"dia tidak akan bicara" kata Natsu tiba-tiba

"dia hanya pemalu saja" kata Loki

"Dia memang tidak bicara" kata Natsu lagi

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Gray

"karena dia parasit" jawab Natsu pasti sambil memakan makan siangnya

"PA-RA-SIT?" Loki mengeja kata yang Natsu ucapkan

"dia orang yang kau maksud?" Gray dan Loki meninggikan suaranya

"tidak bisakah ekspresi kalian itu biasa saja?" pinta Natsu dingin

"jadi, kenapa dia bisa tinggal dirumahmu?" tanya Loki penasaran

"entahlah, tanyakan saja padanya" jawab Natsu

Loki diam. Ia berfikir

"jadi gosip itu benar. Lucy menghilang dari dunia modeling selama 2,5 tahun. Dia bahkan berhenti bersekolah. Tidak ada berita tentangnya. Semua berita miring mungkin sudah dihentikan ayahnya. Kurasa itu semua bukan Cuma isapan Jempol belaka" kata Loki

"mungkin dia sekolah keluar negeri?" kata Gray cuek

"tidak ada nama Lucy Heartfilia di catatan warga negara yang keluar negeri" jawab Loki

"kau menguntitnya?" tanya Gray

"aku kan fansnya" jawab Loki pasti

Loki hanya meringis

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Natsu dengan akrab

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna

Natsu menoleh. Lisanna dan temannya Juvia tersenyum.

"boleh bergabung?" tanya Lisanna

Natsu sumringah, ia megizinkan pacarnya itu untuk bergabung. Melihat Juvia, Gray kesal

"kenapa kau kesini? Natsu mempersilahkanmu, bukan berarti aku megizinkanmu duduk disini, Juvia" kata Gray

Juvia tak jadi duduk. Ia sedih

"maaflan Juvia, Gray-sama" kata Juvia

"Gray, hanya makan siang kan, aku jamin Juvia tidak akan mengganggumu" kata Lisanna

Gray mengalah

Levy mengajak Lucy berkeliling sekolah. Levy sangat antusias, Lucy hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tiap kali melangkah, semua siswa tertegun akan keanggunan dan kecantikan Lucy. tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang mencibir Lucy karena tak berbicara

"Ne, Lucy selanjutnya kantin sekolah" kata Levy

Mereka pergi ke kantin tepat saat Natsu dan yang lain selesai makan. Ketika Lucy melangkahkan kaki memasuki kantin, Natsu DKK keluar. Natsu melirik sinis Lucy. Lucy tentu sadar lirikan Natsu, ia tertunduk. Tanpa Natsu sadari Lisanna ternyata memperhatikannya.

Lucy tak selera makan. Di sekolah baru, ia mendapat teman baru yang baik seperti Levy, tapi ia juga banyak dibenci karena tak bicara

"Lucy, makanlah. Pulang sekolah nanti kita lihat-lihat Klub ya, kau pasti akan senang" kata Levy

Pulang Sekolah. Para siswa bersiap melakukan kegiatan Klub mereka. Dengan segera kelas 1-5 kosong. Natsu DKK pergi keluar kelas, dan lagi-lagi Natsu melirik Lucy dengan sinis. Lucy tentu sadar dan berusaha memalingkan mukanya. Sting melihat hal itu, ia heran kenapa Natsu bersikap seperti itu, padahal Lucy tak melakukan apapun yang menurut Sting mengganggu Natsu

"Sting, ayo pergi. Si Pink-ky sudah pergi. Dia bisa mengomel kalau kau datang terlambat" ajak Rogue

"oh" jawab Sting dan mengikuti Rogue keluar

Tapi di pintu kelas, ia menoleh, melihat kembali Lucy Heartfilia yang terlihat mempesona dimatanya.

Kelas sudah sepi dan hanya Levy dan Lucy yang tertinggal.

"kau mau pergi?" tanya Levy

Lucy menulis sesuatu

 _Ayo_

Levy tentu senang dan menggandeng tangan Lucy

Levy mengajak Lucy berkeliling melihat-lihat klub. Tidak hanya melihat-lihat, tapi menikmati beberapa klub untuk sesaat. Klub Teh, Klub Botani, Klub Sastra, Klub baseball, Klub Music

Di Klub Music, Ketua Club, Gajeel meminta Lucy memainkan salah satu alat music yang ada. Dengan ragu Lucy mendekati piano. Ia duduk dengan anggunnya bak pianis berbakat. Di tekannya beberapa tuts nada. Dan perlahan jarinya diletakkan di atas tuts. Ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. _Chopin's Etude Op.25 No.5_

Klub music yang awalnya tidak suka atas kedatangan Lucy, terperangah. Lucy benar-benar menari dengan jari-jari manisnya. Semua diam, hanyut dalam _Chopin's Etude Op.25 No.5_.

Lucy selesai memainkannya dan tiba-tiba Gajeel bertepuk tangan. Semua bertepuk tangan. Takjup akan penampilan Lucy. Lucy terdiam, matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia teringat saat dimana ibunya bertepuk tangan ketika ia memainkan lagu _Chopin's Etude Op.25 No.5._ Lucy sadar dan mengusap cairam bening dipipinya, ia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja

"heh? Dia mau kemana?" tanya Gajeel pada Levy

"tunggu Gejeel, mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkannya" sahut Levy

Gajeel menggenggam tangan Levy. Levy tentu terkejut, ia berdegup

"Onegai, kecil" kata Gajeel memohon

Levy menarik tangannya dan pergi menyusul Lucy. Levy kehilangan Lucy. yang dicari ternyata sedang berada di bangku di luar gedung dekat ruang Klub Music. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menemukan Lucy. didekatinya Lucy

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Levy

Lucy mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menuliskan sesuatu di note-nya

 _Jadi, kemana selanjutnya_

Levy menghela nafas, itu artinya Lucy benar-benar baik-baik saja

Levy tidak yakin dengan Klub yang tersisa. Lucy heran dan menarik-narik lengan seragam Levy

"tinggal Klub Basket, Sepak Bola, Taekwondo, dan Klub Kimia" kata Levy

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham maksud Levy

"begini Lucy, kurasa lebih baik kau masuk ke Klub Music. Gejeel mau menerimamu" kata Levy menasihati

Lucy menulis note

 _Kau janji mengajakku melihat semua klub kan?_

Levy hanya bisa pasrah. Klub basket. Sebuah lapangan indoor. Levy dan Lucy masuk. Lucy mendengar suara sepatu yang berdecit karena efek gesekan dengan lantai. Dan suara dribble bola. Lucy dan Levy mendekat. Dilihatnya sosok yang sangat familiar, Natsu. Lucy tercengang, ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Levy menyadari arah pandangan Lucy baru saja. Levy-pun mendekati Lucy

"Lucy, sebaiknya kita pergi" ajak Levy perhatian

Klub Taekwondo

"Permisi, kami ingin melihat-lihat Klub" kata Levy

Seorang gadis berambut Scarlet mendekati mereka. Ia cantik dan terlihat garang. Tapi . . .

"Levy, tumben sekali. Kenapa?" sapa Erza

"Erza-san, ini teman baruku, Lucy Heartfilia. Dia baru pindah pagi ini. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya denganmu" kata Levy

"Erza Scarlet. Senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Erza mengulurkan tangan

Lucy menjabat tangan Erza, dibibirnya seakan akan terucap sebuah kata. Namun Lucy tidak bisa mengatakannya. Suaranya serasa tersangkut di ujung tenggorokan. Erza diam sejenak, dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"jadi, Lucy, apa kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Erza

"tunggu erza, dia hanya ingin melihat-lihat" kata Levy

"AKU TAK BERTANYA PADAMU" kata Erza pada Levy, yang langsung membuat Levy mengecil

"Lucy, kami akan sangat senang jika kau bergabung. Kau tidak harus memakai seragam Taekwondo dan mengenakan sabuk. tapi Kau bisa membantu kami" bujuk Erza ramah

Lucy diam. Ia menuliskan sesuatu

 _Baiklah, Erza. Aku akan bergabung_

Levy terbelalak

"Lucy, kau meng-iyakan hanya dengan bujukannya? Kau tidak tahu apa, yang berada disini itu otot kuat tulang besi semua" kata Levy SHOCK berat

Lucy hanya menatap Levy seakan tanpa dosa, yang membuat Levy langsung lemas dengan keputusan temannya itu.

Gray mendekat

"Lucy, tak kusangka kau tertarik dengan Taekwondo. Padahal kelihatannya kau itu pintar, apa kau tak memilih menyumbangkan kejeniusanmu itu ke Klub Kimia atau Klub Sastra?" tanya Gray

Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mulai ber-ekspresi. Ia berfikir dan menulis

 _Aku tidak jenius_

Gray seperti tersedak membacanya. Ia menghela nafas. Lyon mendekat

"Erza. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memasukkan anggota. Kalau hanya bantu-bantu saja semua orang juga bisa. Aku menolaknya" kata Lyon

"Lyon. Kita tidak punya manager. Dia bisa menjadi manager kita" kata Erza membela

"kalu gitu aku saja yang jadi manager. Beres kan?" tolak Lyon lagi

"tapi . . . jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, mungkin aku akan menerima keputusan Erza" lanjut Lyon dengan tampang sinisnya

Anggota yang lain mendukung Lyon. Erza menghela nafas

"dia harus belajar dasarnya dulu. Lyon, apa kau sebegitu pengecutnya hingga menantang perang orang yang tidak memiliki pedang?" tanya Erza

Lucy menulis sesuatu dan menunjukkannya

 _Jika tidak punya pedang, masih ada lengan dan kaki_

Erza terhenyak. Ia heran dengan sikap berani Lucy

"Lucy, kau bisa terluka nanti. Lagipula kau itu perempuan" bujuk Erza

"kalau kau sebegitu khawatir padanya, maka jangan buat keputusan yang main-main, Erza" komen Lyon

Lucy menulis lagi

 _Aku akan melawan Lyon. Tapi jika aku menang, kalian harus menerimaku tanpa syarat_

Lyon nyengir. Ia berfikir gadis dihadapannya yang tak tahu diri. Semua meremehkan Lucy. tapi Gray tampak tak setuju dengan tindakan teman barunya dan juga Lyon.

"Lucy, aku tak tanggung jawab jika kau terluka" kata Lyon

"Lucy, ganti bajumu" pinta Erza dan mengulurkan pakaian Taekwondo

Lucy menolaknya

Lyon dan Lucy berada diatas matras. Lyon dengan pakaian Tekwondonya dan Lucy dengan seragam sekolahnya

" _aku sudah lama tidak meregangkan ototku, tapi aku tidak lupa dengan apa yang Taurus ajarkan padaku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lyon menyerang duluan, dan dengan sigap, Lucy menangkis serangannya dan meraih lengan Lyon. Lucy membanting Lyon dan mengunci gerakannya. Erza SHOCk. Semua terbengong menyaksikan kejadian langka ini. Lyon seorang yang telah menjadi Juara Nasional kalah oleh seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam dengan rok pendeknya. Lyon meronta, tapi cengkraman Lucy tak kalah dengan Atlit Taekwondo Senior.

"Lepaskan aku Blonde" kata Lyon kesal, ia benar-benar malu

" _kau mengaku kalah?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"apa kau mengaku kalah? Lyon?" tanya Erza kemudian

Lucy memperkuat lagi mengunci tubuh Lyon. Lyon berteriak kesakitan. Semua anggota Klub bergidik karena seperti melihat Erza part II

" _ukkh, lenganku" umpat Lyon dalam hati_

Lucy hendak memperkuatnya lagi, hingga sang Titania menghentikan tindakakannya dengan memintanya mengentikan pertandingan. Ditariknya Lucy. sedangkan Gray membantu Lyon untuk berdiri, ketika Gray menyentuh lengan Lyon, sang empunya lengan meringis kesakitan. Ya, tangan Lyon terkilir. Gray tercengat untuk sesaat

Erza memeriksa tubuh Lucy, apakah teman barunya itu baik-baik saja

"Bukankah kau salah mengkhawatirkan seseorang, Ketua?" tanya Lyon tak suka

Erza melirik Lyon dan memicingkan matanya. Lyon yang dihadiahi tatapan maut sang ketua langsung diam. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Tiba-tiba . . .

 _Plok plok plok . . . ._

Suara riuh membahana menggelegar bak halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar dilangit hitam kelam di hari mendung. Begitulah suasana di klub taekwondo sekarang. Semua anggota berdiri dan mendekati Lucy. mereka menatap Lucy takjup dan mata mereka telah berubah menjadi _Love._ Seperti ketika Juvia memandang Gray-samanya. Mereka bergantian menjabat tangan sang Primadona mereka

"Lucy-hime. Sugoi!" kata para anggota bergantian

"tanganmu bahkan selembut ini, aku rela kalau kau membanting indah tubuhku ini" kata Hibiki

Lyon yang mendengar pujian demi pujian hanya membuang muka. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Gray tentu menyadarinya

 _Skip time_

Malam hari di kediaman Dragneel. Natsu habis mandi, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan enggan diraihnya ponsel bergaya _Touchscreen._ Ia langsung bersemangat ketika mendapati siapa penelfonnya

 _Natsu : Halo, Lis. Ada apa?_

 _Lisanna : tidak, hanya ingin menelfon saja. Apa tidak boleh?_

 _Natsu : tentu saja boleh_

 _Lisanna : eto, natsu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kau harus menjawab jujur ya?_

 _Natsu : tentu, apa itu?_

 _Lisanna : apa kau membenci anak baru itu? Hn. Lucy maksudku_

 _Natsu : kenapa kau tanyakan itu?_

 _Lisanna : tidak, aku hanya heran. Setahuku kau tidak pernah membenci siapapun kecuali Gray_

 _Natsu : aku hanya tidak suka saja. Yah, seperti kau tahu. Dia tidak bicara. Aku hanya risih saja melihat orang seperti itu_

 _Lisanna : Natsu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia seorang perempuan. Salah kalau kau membencinya hanya karena alasan itu_

Di seberang telfon, natsu mengumpat. Lisanna bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

 _Natsu : terserah, Lis. Kalau aku tidak suka ya tidak suka_

 _Lisanna : kalau kau berkata begitu aku jadi khawatir, Natsu_

 _Natsu : kenapa?_

 _Lisanna : kau tahu? Cinta dan Benci itu beda tipis. Tidak sedikit dari orang yang membenci orang lain kemudian jatuh cinta_

 _Natsu : NANI? MUSTAHIL! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMANDANGNYA SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN_

 _Lisanna : hhhh, kau lucu Natsu. Dilihat dari manapun dia perempuan. Dia tidak memiliki jakun seperti laki-laki kan?_

 _Natsu : cih, wakata. Wakata._

Di ujung telfon. Seseorang memanggil Lisanna, meminta Lisanna segera turun untuk makan malam. Lisanna menyudahi tefonnya

Setelah perbincangannya dengan Lisanna di telfon, Natsu menunduk. Digenggamnya ponsel miliknya dengan erat. Ia seperti menahan marah. Natsu tidak habis pikir dengan Lisanna. Benci jadi Cinta? Tidak mungkin. Itu sangat mustahil. Tidak ada yang seperti itu di kamus seorang Natsu Dragneel

Esoknya di SMA Fairy Academy. Lucy berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Dan tentunya ia sendirian. Pemuda bersurai merah muda tak tampak. Sepanjang koridor, semua siswa berbisik. Kali ini bisikan yang berbeda

 _Hei, hei, kalian dengar? Anak baru itu berhasil mengalahkan Lyon dengan sekali serang hlo_

 _Benarkah Dengan badannya itu? Tak mungkin_

 _Aku mendengar sendiri dari sang Ketua_

 _Erza?_

 _Iya, kemarin kudengar Erza tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Lyon yang kalah oleh perempuan berparas lembut seperti Lucy_

 _Bukankah anak itu terlalu lembut untuk bermain Taekwondo_

 _Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mendatangi Hibiki. Dia merekam semua kejadiannya_

 _Wuah. Benarkah?_

 _Dan kau tahu? Saat itu juga Hibiki menyataka diri sebagai Fans Lucy dan membuat FanClub_

 _APA?_

Tentu Lucy mendengar semuanya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan tak terasa sampailah ia dikelas 1-5. Ketika Lucy masuk, kelas yang semula gaduh, menjadi hening. Lucy tak ambil pusing dan melanggang dengan cueknya ke kursinya. Dan . . .

Teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengerumuninya. Menatapnya takjup

"Lucy, Apa benar kau mengalahkan Lyon?" tanya salah seorang siswa perempuan dengan rambut coklatnya

"Lucy, kudengar kau mengalahkannya dengan satu serangan, apa itu benar?" tanya siswa yang lain

"Lucy, Lucy. dimana kau mempelajari itu?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlontar. Hingga Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata _(Author : memang dia tidak mau berkata-kata kan? #PLAK)_

Lucy menuliskan sesuatu di note yang didapatnya dari Levy.

 _Aku pernah mempelajarinya dulu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa mengalahkannya dengan sekali serang_

Semua menatap Lucy cengo. Dan belum sadar dari alam mereka, suara seseorang membuyarkan semuanya

"Minggir! Kalian menghalangiku" pekik seseorang denga suara baritone-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu

Semua langsung minggir. Natsu duduk dan ditatapnya teman-teman sekelasnya dengan Onyx hitamnya. Tatapan membunuh, yang bisa melubangi dinding tebal bahkan hanya dengan sekali tatap. Semua tentu mengerti arti pandangan Natsu dan bubar. Lucy melirik Natsu yang berada dibelakangnya

" _Dia menyelamatkanku?" tanya Lucy_

Sting dan Rogue masuk kelas. Sting merasakan suasana yang sedikit aneh dikelas. Dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gadis bersurai blonde. Sepercik senyum menghiasi sang Ketua klub basket itu

"kau dengar, Sting. Gadis blonde itu telah mengalahkan Lyon dengan sekali serang. Tak hanya itu, bahkan lengan Lyon terkilir karenanya. Dan kudengar juga, kalau Erza tak melerainya, mungkin lengan Lyon sudah patah" kata Rogue

"aku tak menyangka dibalik sikap lembut dan penyendirinya itu ia memiliki sisi semenyeramkan Erza" lanjut Rogue

"tidakkah itu menarik?" kata Sting dan langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di dekat pintu depan kelasnya

"eh?" Rogue menatap sepupunya itu cengo

 _Jam Istirahat_

Levy dan Lucy tengah berjalan melewati koridor luar ruangan. Mereka membawa setumpuk buku yang tentunya buku tugas kelas 1-5. mereka berjalan melewati lapangan Outdoor. Di lapangan, terdapat siswa laki-laki tengah bermain basket, diantara mereka tentu ada Sting, Rogue, Gray, dan Natsu. Bola ditangan Natsu, ia memberi operan ke Gray namun operannya cukup tinggi untuk Gray raih, dan . . . bola itu melambung tinggi

"Lucy, kau jadi sangat terkenal. Kau bahkan memiliki Fanclub. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ya" kata Levy

"oh ya, Erza bahkan ikut bergabung, hahaha" tawa levy

Levy terus nerocos dan Lucy hanya manggut-manggut. Dan tiba-tiba

 _BUK_

Sebuah bola basket menghantam Kepala Lucy dengan keras, membuat sang empunya tak seimbang dan terjatuh. Buku yang dibawanya berserakan dimana-mana. Levy tentu Shock. Tak terkecuali para siswa yang tengah berada disekitar mereka

Sting menoleh, dilihatnya Lucy yang terjatuh dengan buku yang berserakan. Ia terkejut dan segera berlari kearah gadis blonde bermata karamel itu

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting berjongkok

Lucy memegangi kepalanya. Ia pusing, dilihatnya sosok Pria berambut Spike berwarna blonde. Wajah sting serius, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dipungutinya buku yang berserakan dan levy membantunya

"maaf, temanku tak sengaja" kata Sting

Natsu melihatnya dari jauh, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun

"Oi! Natsu! Kau yang salah, jadi kenapa Sting yang kesana?" tanya Gray

"kau mengajak berkelahi? Ice Princess?" sahut Natsu ketus

"Oi! Aku serius! Kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?" tanya Gray mulai emosi

"dilubuk hatiku aku bersyukur karena dia yang kena, bukan Lisanna" jawab Natsu

Gray menggertakkan giginya, tak habis pikir kalau Rival sekaligus sahabatnya bisa sekejam itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas

"terserah kau, Natsu. Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis" kata Gray dan berlalu mengikuti Sting

Sting membantu Lucy berdiri. Lagi-lagi Sting meminta maaf. Lucy menuliskan sesuatu di notenya yang mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Namun tepat saat sting selesai membaca note itu, darah segar mengalir dari hidung lucy. ya, Lucy mimisan. Sting terkejut dan otomatis panik

"Hidungmu!" kata Sting

Lucy mengusap hidungnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia kalau itu adalah darah. Sting mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan tanpa _ba bi bu_ ia langsung menutup hidung Lucy dan meminta gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya

"Sting, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gray

"dia mimisan, mungkin pukulannya terlalu keras" kata Sting

"Lucy, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS" kata Levy ikut panik

"baiklah, aku yang akan mengantarkan buku-buku ini ke meja guru. Bukan begitu, Levy?" kata Gray

"eh?" Levy tak paham, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengerti maksud perkataan Gray

"Sting, aku dan Gray akan mengantarkan buku ini, kau antarkan Lucy ke UKS ya?" pinta Levy

Sting hanya mengangguk dan memapah Lucy yang ternyata sedikit gemetar. Sting hanya tersenyum. Gadis blonde itu, bisa mengalahkan Lyon tapi dengan hantaman Bola basket, ia juga bisa ambruk. Walaupun ia bisa kuat, tapi ia tetaplah perempuan lembut yang _mungkin_ rapuh

"apa kau tidak berlebihan, Ketua? Mendengar betapa hebatnya dia membekuk Lyon. Kurasa mimisan seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya" sahut Natsu

Seketika Sting dan Lucy berhenti. Sedangkan Levy dan Gray sudah tidak tampak. Sting menoleh diikuti Lucy. perkataan Natsu seperti sebilah panah yang menancap didada kiri lucy. walaupun kecil, tapi sangat sakit.

"apa maksudmu? Natsu? Kurasa bicaramu berlebihan" jawab Sting menanggapi dengan bijak

"tanpa diobati sudah pasti dia akan sembuh" lanjut Natsu

Lucy tertunduk. Apa yang dikatakan Natsu ada benarnya. Selama 2.5 tahun ini, Lucy bahkan sering menerima pukulan yang melebihi hantaman bola basket itu. Ia juga sering terluka dan membiarkan lukanya sembuh sendiri, jadi mimisan bukan hal yang serius. Lucy menurunkan tangan Sting yang merengkuh pundaknya. Ditulisnya sebuah note dan disobeknya note itu kemudian diberikan kepada sting. Sting menerimanya dengan wajah bingung bercampur khawatir. Pasalnya, perkataan natsu sangat kasar, bahkan walaupun itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya, ia bisa merasakan nyeri dihati ketika mendengarnya. Lucy berbalik dan berlari mneinggalkan kedua kepala spike

"kau lihat? Dia baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan bisa berlari" kata Natsu kemudian

Sting hanya mengela nafas. Percuma ia bicara pada orang yang tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain. Dibuknya note pemberian Lucy

 _Terimakasih telah mengkhawarkanku_

 _Benar, luka seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang pernah kudapat_

Sting mengerutkan keningnya. _'yang pernah ia dapat'_ adalah kata-kata yang tabu menurut sting. Sting berfikir tidak mungkin lucy mendapat hal seperti itu. Tapi tulisan di akhir kalimat itu berbeda. Seakan Lucy menulisnya dengan tangan gemetar. Sting terbelalak mendapati kemungkinan Lucy pernah mengalami suatu penyiksaan yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dan, fakta kalau Lucy diam-diam menyimpan keahliannya sebagai Professional taekwondo

"apa itu alasannya ia belajar taekwondo? Untuk mempertahankan dirinya yang dia pikir lemah?" gumam Sting

Sting-pun meremas kertas ditangannya

"Natsu Dragneel" umpat Sting

"kenapa? Kau ingin marah? Atau memukulku?" tanya Natsu

Sting mendengus dan berlalu begitu saja. Sementara Natsu, ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, tanpa Sting sadari, Natsu menggenggam tangannya. Natsu merasakan perasaan aneh di dirinya. Ia merasa tidak suka ketika Sting mendekati Lucy, mengkhawatirkan Lucy bahkan ketika Sting menyentuh pundak Lucy. tapi bukan perasaan yang bisa _Autor sebut sebagai cinta loh ya_

" _kono yaro, Lucy. kau benar-benar sudah mengusik ketentramanku. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mulai mengusik Sting. Betapa bodohnya si Spike pirang itu mau dekat-dekat dengan parasit sepertinya. Tak akan kubiarkan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Terimakasih sudah membacanya. Buat para penggemar Lisanna dan Sting, tenang saja. Author nggak buat mereka jadi tokoh yang jahat walaupun mereka antagonis. Tapi mungkin jadi pihak yang akan tersakiti, menyembuhkan, dan merelakan. Hiks, nyesek ngebayanginnya aja

Oh ya perkenalan dulu . . .

Hai, namaku Nao. Nao Author baru di fandom ini. Inilah fanfic pertamaku. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, nggak nyambung atau apalah-apalah. Tapi disini Nao Cuma ingin menghibur para readers termasuk menghibur diri Nao sendiri, hehehe.

Bagi para reader, tolong reviewnya ya, apapaun pendapatnya akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Dan Nao usahakan akan update tiap minggunya, kalu Nao gak ada acara hlo ya di hari libur, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 2 : Why?

 **Balasan Review**

 **Kamu** : makasih atas pujiannya, kalau masalah karakter Lisanna dan Sting ya . . . begitulah. Tapi disini karakter utamanya tetep Natsu dan Lucy. jadi untuk kamu yang Nalu shipper bersabarlah

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : iya, okey. Tapi . . . Ndul-chan, aku kan dari awal sudah bilang kalau akan di update tiap minggunya dengan catatan kalau aku gak ada acara. Tapi tenang, aku akan berusaha!

 **Naomi Koala** : hai Naomi-san, kembaran Nao, hehehe #Lupakan. Makasih ya, emang kok aku juga berasa begitu. Hiks, itu aja udah aku edit berkali-kali. Iya, aku juga pengen cepet-cepet begitu, tapi nggak jamin bakal cepet atau nggak, tergantung ide yang melintas.

 **Miyu Mayada** : sabar Miyu-san. Ne?

 **Hrsstja** : iya sabar ya, minggu ini pasti aku update kok

 **Fic of Delusion** : makasih atas sarannya, Nao sangat terbantu. Akan aku usahakan untuk lebih memperhatikannya lagi. Tapi jujur, sebenarnya aku males buat Revisi. hiks, gimana nih? Penyakit itu selalu menyerangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sting mendengus dan berlalu begitu saja. Sementara Natsu, ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, tanpa Sting sadari, Natsu menggenggam tangannya. Natsu merasakan perasaan aneh di dirinya. Ia merasa tidak suka ketika Sting mendekati Lucy, mengkhawatirkan Lucy bahkan ketika Sting menyentuh pundak Lucy. tapi bukan perasaan yang bisa _Author sebut sebagai cinta loh ya_

" _kono yaro, Lucy. kau benar-benar sudah mengusik ketentramanku. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mulai mengusik Sting. Betapa bodohnya si Spike pirang itu mau dekat-dekat dengan parasit sepertinya. Tak akan kubiarkan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Kelas 1-5. Jam Pelajaran Fisika oleh Bob-sensei. Suasana kelas hening. Hanya terdengar suara kapur yang tegah bergesekan dengan papan berwarna hitam yang membentang di depan kelas. Lucy menggoyangkan pensilnya di atas buku sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipis gadis bersurai blonde tersebut. Lucy berusaha memfokuskan matanya, tapi terasa sangat sulit. Ia menghela nafas. Gerak-gerik aneh Lucy dirasakan oleh sahabat barunya, Levy. Levy menaikkan satu alisnya. Pasalnya temannya itu sudah kesekian kali menghela nafas, Levy merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Lucy

"kau baik-baik saja, Lucy?" tanya Levy sembari menolehkan kepalanya

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Levy kembali menghadap ke depan. Tak hanya Levy, rupanya Natsu juga tak luput untuk tidak memperhatikan gadis yang sangat dibencinya itu. Bukannya bersimpati, Natsu malas berdecak. Ditatapnya punggung Lucy dengan tatapan tajam dari mata Onyxnya. Bob-sensei menulis beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan. Tiba-tiba ia memanggil nama Lucy untuk mengerjakan soal pertama.

Lucy berdiri. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Ia berusaha fokus dan berjalan ke depan, tapi baru beberapa langkah saja, tiba-tiba

BUK

Lucy pingsan. Seketika kelas Panik tak terkecuali Sting, ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sedangkan Loki, ia ternganga dan nyawanya seakan keluar dari tubuhnya melihat sang pujaan hati tergeletak tak berdaya.

...

Lucy terbaring lemah di UKS. Levy dan sang ketua kelas, Sting Eucliffe menemani di sampingnya. Tentu setelah mereka berdua mengusir paksa Loki yang bersikeras ingin menemani Lucy.

"bagaimana ini? Apa karena hantaman bola tadi?" tanya Levy khawatir

"tenanglah Levy. Aries-sensei kan bilang, dia hanya terlalu lelah dan banyak fikiran saja" kata Sting berusaha menenangkan Levy

"tapi Lucy tidak akan begini kalau bola Natsu tidak mengenainya" kata Levy

"Natsu tidak sengaja" jawab Sting

"memang, tapi setidaknya ia meminta maaf, kan?" tanya Levy lagi, ia mulai naik darah

"Maafkan saja dia. Daripada ia meminta maaf tapi tidak tulus" jawab Sting

Levy hanya mendengus kesal. Apa yang dikatakan Sting memang ada benarnya. Bisa saja Levy memaksa Natsu untuk meminta maaf pada Lucy. tapi bagaimana kalau permintaan maaf Natsu malah melukai Lucy. karena Levy tahu kalau Natsu tidak menyukai temannya itu.

"Levy, apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Sting

"kenapa? Jangan bilang kau ingin mencari kesempatan diatas kesempitan?" tanya Levy dengan tatapan curiga

"ehh? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sting gelagapan

"hoh? Apa aku benar?" tanya Levy balik

"aku kan bukan Loki hingga harus dicuragi seperti itu" gerutu Sting

"heh? Apa kau ingin menjadi sepertinya?" goda Levy

"NANI? Jangan bercanda! Kecil!" kata Sting dan ia tak sadar kalau nada suaranya meninggi

Sting mendekap mulutnya dan mengerutuki dirinya sendiri. Sekarang wajah tampanya mengeluarkan semburat tipis di kedua belah pipi. Lucy tak bereaksi, yang artinya ia tidak terusik dengan suara keras Sting barusan. Levy dan Sting menghela nafas bersamaan. Tapi setelah itu, Sting menatap tajam teman sekelasnya yang tergolong anak pintar dengan tatapan membunuh

"Levy McGarden" panggil Sting dengan menekankan setiap katanya

Levy diam menelan ludah. Ia segera berdiri dan angkat kaki dari UKS

"hahaha, kurasa aku belum selesai mencatat, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Ja nee, Sting. Tolong jaga Lucy" kata Levy dan segera pergi

Sting menghela nafas. Sepeninggalan Levy, mata Sting berubah. Kini tatapannya sayu menatap gadis blonde yang tengah terbaring lemas.

" _Lucy, apa kau merasa tersiksa? Apa sikap Natsu menyakitimu? Seharusnya kau membalasnya. Kalau kau tidak terima katakan saja, tidak. maksudku kau bisa menulisnya dan memberitahu Natsu untuk tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, jadi menurutku Natsu tak pantas bersikap seperti itu padamu" kata Sting dalam hati_

"Lucy" panggil Sting pelan

Bel berbunyi menandakan kelas telah berakhir. Lucy mulai membuka matanya, walau terasa berat, tapi sudah tidak seburuk tadi. Ia menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Diedarkan pandangannya ke samping dan didapati seorang siswa bersurai blonde sepertinya tengah duduk dengan raut muka yang khawatir

"kau sudah bangun? Kau baik-baik saja? apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Sting bertubi-tubi

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya. Otaknya memproses untuk beberapa detik, akhirnya ia ingat kalau siswa disampingnya adalah Sting, teman sekelasnya. Lucy mencari note miliknya untuk menjawab Sting, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Ya, karena Lucy tadi pingsan dan tidak mungkin membawa note-nya. Sting mengeluarkan benda dari sakunya. Benda yang tak asing begi Lucy. itu adalah note milik Lucy beserta penanya. Lucy menulis sesuatu

" _tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja" tulis Lucy_

"syukurlah. Oh ya, ini obatmu. Minumlah, ini air untukmu" kata Sting menyodorkan obat pemberian Aries-sensei beserta segelas air

Lucy menerimanya dan meminum obatnya

"apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Sting

" _tentu saja" tulis Lucy_

"benarkah? Aku tak yakin" kata Sting mengerutkan dahinya sembari memandang Lucy

Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan note. Ia malu ditatap Sting, ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menatapnya seperti itu. semburat tipis mulai muncul di pipi Lucy. namun Lucy segera sadar dan menulis kembali di note

" _ini kan tubuhku. Aku yang tahu aku bagaimana dan seperti apa" tulis Lucy_

Sting tersedak. Ia mulai batuk-batuk karena membaca note Lucy. ia tak habis pikir kalau Lucy akan menjawabnya demikian. Karena tak ada yang akan menolak seorang Sting Eucliffe. Melihat Sting, Lucy jadi khawatir. Di sentuhnya bahu pemuda itu dengan tangan lembutnya. Sting tersentak, batuknya tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, badannya mulai memanas dan tentu wajahnya memunculkan rona merah yang sangat menawan. Lucy mengulurkan catatannya

" _kau baik-baik saja?" tulis Lucy_

"aku baik-baik saja, Lucy" jawab Sting salah tingkah

Lucy menarik tangannya dan Sting mulai bisa bernafas lega. Lucy menuliskan sesuatu lagi dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Sting

" _apa mau kuantar pulang?" tulis Lucy_

Sting lagi-lagi batuk. Kini batuknya mulai menjadi-jadi. Tentu bukan karena sakit, melainkan ia diserang oleh Virus yang disebut Pesona dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang berhasil menyerangnya dengan dua kali serangan.

Sementara Natsu, ia berjalan pulang bersama Lisanna. Kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak dijemput Capricorn. Kalau tidak, Capricorn akan tahu kalau Lucy pingsan, dan Natsu pasti kena marah terlebih kalau tahu Natsu-lah penyebabnya. Sepanjang Perjalanan, Lisanna bercerita dengan gembira apa saja yang dialaminya disekolah hari ini, tapi Natsu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Natsu memikirkan Lucy. bukan memikirkan dalam arti karena efek _falling in love_ tapi dalam arti lain

" _gadis itu, merepotkan sekali. Berlagak keren, sok tegar, tapi dia sangat lemah. Apa dia fikir semua orang akan mengasihaninya? Bersimpati padanya? Dan akan menanyakan 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' kau kira aku tidak tahu, taktikmu itu? dasar PARASIT" batin Natsu_

"Ne, Natsu. Kudengar kau tadi tidak sengaja melempar bola pada anak baru, hmm . . . maksudku Lucy" kata Lisanna

"hn? Itu tidak sengaja" jawab Natsu innocent

"kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Lisanna dengan wajah khawatir

"apa? Tentu saja, . . ." Natsu menghentikan perkatannya

"tentu saja?" tanya Lisanna menaikkan satu alisnya

"Tentu saja tidak. dan tidak akan pernah" jawab Natsu pasti

"NATSU!" pekik Lisanna keras dan menghentikan langkahnya

Natsu yang semula berjalan, ikut menghentikan langkahnya dikarenakan suara sang kekasih. Panggilan dengan suara keras, sebelumnya belum pernah ia dengar dari Lisanna. Natsu menoleh, Lisanna menatapnya tajam.

"Natsu, aku tak suka dengan sikapmu. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padanya?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada tajam

"aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya kan. Kalau aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Natsu datar

"dan aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak membencinya kan?" tanya Lisanna balik dengan nada yang meninggi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Natsu terdiam

"Natsu, kau tahu? Kalau kau seperti ini terus aku jadi khawatir" kata Lisanna

"sudah kubilang, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku hanya mencintaimu Lis" kata Natsu serius dengan suara Baritonenya

Lisanna menundukkan kepalanya. Badannya mulai bergetar, cairan bening mengalir dari matanya. Natsu tentu tahu kalau kekasihnya ini tengah menangis. Dengan perhatian, didekatinya Lisanna dan didekapnya gadis bersurai Perak itu. Lisanna terisak di dekapan Natsu.

"jangan khawatir, apa yang kau khawatirkan tak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Natsu

"Hiks, Natsu. Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" kata Lisanna disela-sela tangisannya

Natsu hanya mengelus rambut kekasihnya dan mempererat pelukannya hingga sang kekasih tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya

"tenanglah. Lagipula akhir bulan ini kita akan bertunangan kan" kata Natsu seraya tersenyum dan mengusap air mata diujung mata Lisanna

"hmm" Lisanna mengangguk

"aku menerima kabar kalau ayah akan segera pulang untuk menyiapkan acara pertunangan putranya yang tampan" kata Natsu

Lisanna tertawa mendengar Natsu menyebut dirinya sendiri tampan

"kurasa lebih tampan ayahku daripada kau, Natsu" kata Lisanna

"NANI? Tampan darimananya? Jelas-jelas aku ini lebih tampan, dilihat dari jauh dan dekatpun tetap tampan. Walau aku tak mencuci mukapun tetap tampan. Pokoknya aku lebih-lebih tampan. Kau mengerti?" kata Natsu menyombongkan dirinya

Lisanna hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum

"tapi . . ." kata Lisanna

"hn?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya

"tapi aku ingin kau berjanji padaku. Kalau kau akan memperbaiki sikapmu" kata Lisanna

Natsu mendengus. Akhirnya ia mengangguk daripada melihat Lisanna menangis karena khawatir

"janji?" tanya Lisanna lagi, ia mengangkat kelingkingnya

Dengan enggan Natsu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Lisanna

Di tempat lain, Sting cemberut. Karena, Lucy berjalan disampingnya. Bukan berarti ia tak suka, melainkan ia malu karena dirinya yang notabane seorang laki-laki diantar perempuan yang tengah sakit untuk pulang. Harusnya ia yang mengantar Lucy. Lucy menyadari sikap Sting dan menulis note

" _kau baik-baik saja?" tulis Lucy_

"aku baik-baik saja, Lucy. kau tak usah mengantarku" kata Sting datar

" _kau yakin? Batukmu tadi sangat parah" tulis lucy lagi, ia khawatir_

"aku baik-baik saja Lucy, hiks" Sting mulai menangis, sudah kesekian kali Lucy bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja

"apa kau membalasku karena tidak mengantarmu ke UKS tadi saat jam istirahat?" tanya Sting

Lucy menggeleng

"lalu?" Sting menyipitkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy, Lucy spontan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sting, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Lucy. dengan segera Lucy menulis sesuatu dan ditunjukkannya pada Sting

" _kurasa arah rumah kita searah" tulis Lucy mengalihkan perhatian_

"darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Sting tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya

" _hanya menebak" tulis Lucy_

Tiba-tiba Sting tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan Sting

"kau lucu, Lucy. hahaha" tawa Sting

Lucy memerah. Ia mulai sadar apa yang ditertawakan Sting. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan note. Lucy kesal dengan Sting

" _Mou, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?" pinta Lucy dalam hati_

Mereka kembali berjalan dan Sting menghentikan langkahnya

"berhenti" kata Sting

"rumahku ke arah sana. Kurasa kita sebaiknya berpisah disini" kata Sting

" _aku akan mengantarmu pulang" tulis Lucy_

Sting mengambil ponsel disakunya dan berbicara pada seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah Taxi datang

"nah, Lucy. masuklah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku" kata Sting dan membukakan pintu taxi

Lucy hanya diam. Sting menarik Lucy dan mendudukkan gadis itu. dilemparkannya sebuah senyuman pada Lucy dan ia menutup pintu.

"tolong antar dia ya pak" kata Sting

" _kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy di note yang kembali ia acungkan_

"hmm . . . tentu. Terimakasih. Sampai bertemu besok" kata Sting

Taxi berlalu. Meninggalkan Sting yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan pada Lucy

Pukul 6.00 PM di kediaman Dragneel. Rumah agak sepi, Nyonya Grandine dan Wendy pergi keluar untuk _Shopping_ diantar oleh Capricorn. Sedangkan Virgo tengah sibuk memasak di dapur untuk makan malam, karena Nyonya Grandine mengatakan akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Lucy turun dari kamarnya, dicarinya sang pelayan yang sangat setia padanya. Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya. Diciumnya aroma yang menggiurkan dari dapur.

" _tidak salah lagi, pasti Virgo" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ya, Virgo tengah memasak sendirian. Didekatinya Virgo

"oh, Hime. apa anda perlu sesuatu? Akan saya ambilkan" tanya Virgo

Lucy menggeleng, matanya beralih ke sayuran yang tengah dipotong oleh Virgo

"ah, anda lapar? Tapi mohon tunggu, makan malam belum siap" kata Virgo lagi

" _perlu bantuan?" tanya Lucy di notenya_

"hn? Tidak hime. Dapur adalah salah satu tempat berbahaya. Jadi kumohon untuk tidak dekat-dekat dan menunggu" jawab Virgo melarang keras

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya

"Hime, maaf. Tapi selama ini anda tidak pernah ke dapur kan? Saya hanya khawatir saja" lanjut Virgo

" _aku hanya akan membantu" tulis Lucy_

"Hime" kata Virgo

" _aku juga menumpang di rumah ini, jadi biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk berterimakasih" tulis Lucy lagi_

Virgo terdiam. Kata-kata hime-nya itu seakan membungkam mulutnya. Ia sadar kalau Lucy mungkin merasa terbebani karena bagaimanapun mereka tinggal secara gratis. Akhirnya Virgo mengizinkan Lucy untuk membantunya. Ia mengajarkan Lucy memotong sayuran. Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia paham. Virgo meninggalkannya dan menyiapkan bumbu. Tapi, ia kehabisan kecap. Virgo menghela nafas

"Hime, aku akan keluar sebentar. tidak lama. Tolong potong sayuran-sayuran ini dan kalau airnya mendidih masukkan sayurannya. Dan ingat! hati-hati! Panas!" kata Virgo berpesan

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Virgo, Lucy mulai memotong sayuran seperti yang diajarkan Virgo. Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat saat dimana mamanya memasak.

 _ **Flashback**_

Mama Lucy, Layla Heartfilia tengah memasak didapur. Lucy kecil yang baru bangun tidur mencari mamanya. Ia berdiri mematung saat melihat mamanya dengan cekatan memotong sayuran dan memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci. Dan yang membuatnya kagum adalah bau masakannya, harum dan mampu mengocok perut tak terkecuali perut Lucy kecil. Mamanya mendengar dan menoleh. Lucy sadar dan tersipu malu.

"ara, kau sudah bangun, sayang. Duduklah, sebentar lagi makanan siap" kata Layla seraya tersenyum manis pada putrinya

 _ **Flashback End**_

Tak terasa, Lucy meneteskan air mata mengingat memori itu. dadanya mulai sesak. Tangannya yang masih memotong sayuran, tak sengaja mengiris jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Lucy sadar, ia merasakan perih di jari dan memegang jarinya. Ia tak bergeming, hanya menatap jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah kental dan tak berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahannya

"kalau tak becus memasak, jangan memasak. Apa kau mau membuat seisi rumah merasakan makanan yang bercampur darah?" celetuk seseorang dengan suara Baritone yang sangat dikenal Lucy

Lucy menoleh. Didapatinya Natsu tengah berdiri di depan Freezer dengan segelas air di tangannya. Melihat wajah Natsu, Lucy kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Saat dimana bola Natsu menghantam kepalanya. Dan bukannya meminta maaf, Natsu malah mencacinya dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Lucy diam saja dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memotongnya.

"hei, apa kau tak dengar? Apa kau tak punya telinga? aku kan mengatakan kalau kami tak mau merasakan masakan yang bercampur darah. Kenapa kau melanjutkannya? Huh?" tanya Natsu dengan tajam

Lucy tak mengindahkan perkataan Natsu. Natsu yang merasa diacuhkanpun naik darah. Didekatinya gadis blonde tersebut.

"berhenti. Jangan potong sayurannya!" kata Natsu datar tapi menusuk

Lucy tetap tak bergeming, hingga Natsu emosi dan menarik tangan kanan Lucy yang memegang pisau. Lucy menoleh. Mereka bertatapan untk beberapa saat. Natsu mendengus, ia menarik Pisau di tangan Lucy dengan kasar, yang membuat telapak tangan gadis itu tersayat pisau. Lucy meringis kesakitan. Darah segarpun keluar. Lucy memegangi tangan kanannya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca merasakan perih yang menyerang. Natsu diam, melihat Lucy yang kesakitan, entah kenapa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti.

"sudah kubilang kan? Itu akibatnya kalau kau bersi keras" kata Natsu dan pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan membanting pisau yang berada ditangannya

Lucy tersentak. Kali ini, cairan bening yang ditahannya mengalir keluar. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih, bukan hanya di tangannya melainkan hatinya. Setiap perkataan Natsu selalu melukainya. Lucy tenduduk lemas.

" _kenapa? Dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu dibenci. Dulu apa yang aku katakan itu salah. Sekarang, apa yang aku lakukan juga salah. Apa hidupku ini juga adalah suatu kesalahan? Mama, kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Harusnya waktu itu aku segera menyusulmu daripada harus menghadapi semua ini. Mama, sayatan di tanganku ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan sakit dihatiku ini. Mama, tidak bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang juga?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Virgo kembali. Dilihatnya Natsu yang keluar dari dapur. Perasaanya tidak enak, ia segera berlari kedapur dan mendapati Lucy yang terduduk lemas sambil memegangi tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Virgo panik.

"Hime, Kenapa tangan anda? Sudah saya bilang kan untuk hati-hati? Lihatlah, oh hime. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan obat" kata Virgo

Virgo mematikan kompor dan mengambil kotak obat. Ia mengusap telapak tangan Lucy dan memberinya obat merah kemudian memperbannya. Virgo memandang tangan himenya itu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Hime. Luka ini bukan karena memotong sayuran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Virgo serius

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya

" _tidak, aku hanya tidak berhati-hati" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Hime. Kau tahu? Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku" kata Virgo lagi, matanya menatap dalam mata karamel Lucy, mencari kebohongan disana dan ya, Lucy memang berbohong.

"Natsu-sama yang melakukannya?" selidik Virgo

Lucy terdiam, ia tertunduk dan menggeleng lemah. Virgo merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia ingin meledak saat itu juga. Tapi Lucy mencengkeram tangannya.

" _sudahlah, Virgo. Ia tidak sengaja" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Virgo menghela nafas. Ia heran kenapa Natsu tidak menyukai Lucy. padahal Lucy tidak pernah mengganggunya. Virgo menatap Lucy sayu, ia prihatin dengan Himenya. Lucy sudah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik bahkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi ketika nyonya Grandine menawarkan tempat tinggal pada mereka, Virgo berfikir Lucy akan aman. Tapi kenyatannya lepas dari mulut harimau masuk ke lubang buaya. Virgo hanya bisa mendekap tangan Lucy yang kini sudah terperban.

Makan malam. Ketegangan mengalir di meja makan keluarga Dragneel. Nyonya Grandine heran. Tak ada yang bicara bahkan Virgo sekalipun.

"ehem? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Nyonya Grandine

Natsu memakan makannannya dengan tidak nafsu. Ia melirik Lucy dengan tajam seolah mengatakan _mati kau kalau mengatakannya._

"tidak ada Nyonya, mungkin hanya perasaan anda saja" kata Virgo menutupi

"ne, Lucy-san. Makanannya enak? Apa kau mau tambah?" tanya Wendy

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Tapi ia tak mengambil makanan lebih.

"Natsu, apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau makan sedikit" tanya Nyonya Grandine pada Putranya

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. hanya sedang tidak nafsu saja" jawab Natsu dengan menatap tajam Lucy

Wendy yang menyadari arah tatapan kakaknya itu, mengerutkan alisnya

" _tak mungkin kan?" tanya Wendy dalam hati_

"ne, Virgo-san. Apa Lucy-san yang memasak masakan ini?" celetuk Wendy

"iya, Wendy-sama. Hime membantu saya membuatnya" jawab Virgo

Wendy seperti mendapat klik diotaknya. Ia mengerti kenapa suasana menjadi tegang dan kakaknya yang tidak nafsu makan. Wendy juga sadar ada yang berbeda dengan tangan kanan Lucy.

"Lucy-san. Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa kau terluka saat memasak?" tanya Wendy khawatir dan _ingin tahu_

Lucy hanya mengangguk

"Lucy, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Bibi tidak menuntutmu melakukan pekerjaan rumah kan, jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membebani atau melukaimu" kata Nyonya Grandine perhatian

Natsu yang mendengarnya mendengus. Ia tak habis pikir dengan ibu dan adiknya yang sangat baik pada gadis yang menurutnya _PARASIT._

"oh ya, Natsu. Setelah ini, ibu ingin bicara padamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu sampaikan. Ini mengenai pertunanaganmu" kata sang ibu

Lucy menghentikan acara makannya. Ia terpaku untuk sejenak mendengar karta _pertunangan._ Dan entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

...

Sementara di tempat lain. Sting tengah mengobrak-abrik buku yang ada diruang kerja ayahnya. Disana, banyak buku kedokteran dari berbagai penerbit dan penulis. Ayah Sting, Weisslogia Eucliffe adalah seorang kepala rumah sakit Weisslogia Hospital.

" _Sebenarnya, penyiksaan seperti apa yang Lucy dapat hingga ia tak bicara? kenapa? Dan apa mungkin Lucy mengalami Depresi? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti" kata Sting dalam hati_

Sting terus mencari hingga ia menemukan sebuah buku yang berjudul _'Apa itu Depresi?'_

Sting membaca buku tersebut

"Depresi adalah kondisi serius dalam dunia medis yang mempengaruhi pikiran, _mood,_ perasaan, kebiasaan dan kesehatan fisik. Jenis depresi yang paling umum adalah gangguan depresi mayor (GDM) atau _Major Depressive Disorder_ yang merupakan gangguan depresi berat" kata Sting membaca buku yang diambilnya

Tangan Sting seketika lemas. Dan buku yang semula ditangannya terjatuh dilantai begitu saja

...

Nyonya Grandine tengah bicara dengan Natsu di ruang kerja suaminya, Igneel Dragneel.

"Natsu, sebelumnya ibu bilang kalau akhir bulan ini setelah kepulangan ayahmu acara pertunanganmu dengan Lisanna akan dilaksanakan. Tapi ternyata orang tua Lisanna tidak setuju" kata Nyonya Grandine

"apa? Yang benar saja" protes Natsu

"ya, karena keluarga Strauss mendadak ada perjalanan bisnis ke Singapore selama 1 bulan. Jadi mereka meminta untuk kembali ke rencana awal" jelas Nyonya Grandine

"hoh, baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi" keluh Natsu

"Natsu, ibu ingin tanya. Kau jawab jujur ya?" tanya sang ibu

"apa bu?" tanya Natsu

"kau tidak menyakiti Lucy kan? Disekolah atau saat ibu dan Wendy tidak ada?" tanya Nyonya Grandine dengan menatap tajam putranya

"apa ibu pikir aku sekejam itu hingga menyakiti seorang perempuan?" tanya Nastu balik

"tapi perkataan dan sikapmu padanya terlalu kasar" kata Nyonya Grandine mengkoreksi

"dia saja yang terlalu sensitif" kata Natsu membela diri

Nyonya Grandine menghela nafas panjang.

"Natsu. Lucy, dia sudah sangat terluka, jadi kau jangan memperbesar lukanya atau dia akan . . ." kata Nyonya Grandine

"mati?"lanjut Natsu dengan santai

"NATSU!" pekik Nyonya Grandine, ia tak habis pikir perkataan sekejam itu yang keluar dari mulut putra tercintanya

"mana mungkin ibu, aku hanya bercanda. Memangnya dia akan apa?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang innocent

"Lucy, dia mengalami _Major Depressive Disorder._ Kau tahu? Depresi akut yang membuatnya berhenti bicara" jelas Nyonya Grandine dengan suara serak

Badan Natsu bergetar. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya untuk menenangkan dirinya karena mendengar fakta yang mengejutkan.

" _itukah alasannya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _jadi, aku hanya perlu sedikit mendorongnya kemudian menendangnya dari rumah ini" kata Natsu lagi di dalam hati_

Malam semakin larut. Sang angin berhembus menerpa pepohonan untuk mengajaknya berdendang ditengah malam yang mencekam. Tak terdengar suara manusia atau bising kendaraan yang biasanya menghiasi jalan di kompleks perumahan Dragon Slayer. Tak puas hanya mengajak pepohonan, angin-pun berhembus semakin kencang membuat jendela seorang gadis blonde seperti diketuk. Seakan ingin mengatakan _keluarlah dan temani kami_

Lucy tak menyahut ajakan tersebut, karena ia sedang berada di dunia mimpi yang tengah membuainya. Lucy bermimpi, ketika dirinya berusia 7 tahun. Mama dan papanya mengajaknya pergi tamasya ke gunung pada liburan musim panas. Lucy kecil sangat gembira. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdendang menikmati suasana dan moment kebersamaan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba, mimpi itu hancur bagaikan kaca yang dihantam sebuah palu besar. Kini, Lucy tengah bermimpi saat dirinya terisak-isak di makam sang mama yang sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Mimpi tersebut membuat Lucy yang tengah tertidur menitikkan air mata.

Mimpi Lucy berlanjut. Mimpi yang sama dengan mimpi sebelumnya. Mimpi yang bagaikan sihir, selalu menghantuinya dan teringat terus dikepalanya. Mimpi dimana sang ayah melarangnya untuk menjadi model. Mimpi dimana ayahnya melarangnya pergi ke sekolah

 _ **Lucy's Dream**_

"Lucy! berhenti menangis! Apa kau pikir dengan menangis ayah akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke sekolah?" hardik ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia

"sudah ayah katakan berhenti menangis! Sekarang diam dan masuk ke kamarmu!" kata sang ayah dengan suara yang menggelegar

Dengan lemas Lucy masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lucy! kenapa kau melindunginya? Gara-gara dia kau bisa kabur dari rumah! Dia, adalah pelayan yang tidak tahu diuntung! Jadi, menyingkir atau kau akan menyesalinya" perintah Jude dengan nada tinggi

Lucy melindungi Virgo yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya. Ayahnya mengayunkan cambuk. Dan,

PLAKK

Jude mencambuk punggung Lucy. Virgo menangis, meminta Hime-nya untuk menghentikan tindakannya tersebut. Tapi Lucy kekeh tidak mau menyingkir walau ayahnya sudah meneriakinya untuk menyingkir. Dan, betapa kejamnya Jude, ia tidak segan-segan atau bergetar hanya karena Lucy yang menangis. Ia tetap mencambuk hingga baju Lucy sobek-sobek

 _ **End of Lucy's Dream**_

Lucy seketika terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Didengarnya jendela yang diketuk oleh angin malam. Ia menggigil, mengingat rasa cambukan dimimpinya. Cambukan yang seakan-akan nyata. Ia mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan terisak.

" _mama. Aku takut. Aku takut. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku, aku selalu mengingatnya. Rasa sakit itu, kembali menyayatku. Aku, aku sangat takut, mama" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Sementara di sebelah, Natsu belum memejamkan matanya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk tidur, namun matanya tak mau diajak kompromi dan selalu menentangnya. Natsu hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Fikirannya kosong. Tapi kemudian, samar-samar ia mendengar isakan tangis. Natsu langsung bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menoleh ke tembok yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Lucy. Natsu berdiri dan mendekati tembok tersebut.

"dia menangis?" tanya Natsu penasaran

Suara isakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Natsu mulai mengernyitkan satu alisnya, ia merasa terganggu.

"ada apa dengannya? Apa dia gila menangis malam-malam seperti ini? Apa dia ingin menakutiku?" tanya Natsu dengan kesal

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Lucy menangis. Dan Natsu juga tak kunjung tidur. Natsu sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan diketuknya kamar Lucy dengan keras.

"hoi! Kau belum tidur? Kalau belum jangan menangis seperti hantu di tengah malam seperti ini!" kata Natsu

Lucy hanya menangis tak mengindahkan perkataan Natsu. Natsu geram dan membuka pintu kamar Lucy yang tidak terkunci. Dihidupkannya lampu di kamar tersebut. Ia mendapati Lucy yang terisak sembari mendekap dirinya di sudut tempat tidur. Natsu mendekatinya.

"hoi! Sadarlah! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" kata Natsu ketus

Lucy yang menyadari seseorang berada didekatnya, menjauhkan diri dan tambah menyudutkan dirinya. Ia mulai membenamkan wajah di lengan. Melihat respon Lucy, Natsu tersinggung. Ditariknya lengan kiri Lucy. tapi Lucy menepisnya. Natsu habis kesabaran, ditariknya Lucy dengan kasar.

"sudah kubilang sadarlah! PARASIT!" hardik Natsu

Lucy terbelalak. Ia mulai menatap nanar Natsu, Natsu terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Ia berdecak.

"sadarlah atau aku yang menyadarkanmu!" ancam Natsu

Lucy kembali menepis tangan Natsu. Namun Natsu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia menarik paksa Lucy dan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi. Ia mendorong Lucy atau lebih tepatnya menghempaskan tubuh Lucy ke lantai. Lucy terjatuh, kakinya bergetar, Natsu tak bersimpati sedikitpun dan menghidupkan _shower._ Tubuh Lucy mulai basah akibat _shower_ yang mengguyur dirinya. Lucy sesenggukkan.

"kau pikir dengan menangis menyelesaikan segalanya? Sadarlah! Walaupun semua orang bahkan dunia bersimpati padamu, tapi aku. Natsu Dragneel tidak akan melakukannya. Karena tidak semua orang berfikir kalau kau ini pantas dikasihani. Jadi, sadarkan dirimu dan dinginkan kepalamu itu, dasar PARASIT!" kata Natsu dengan dingin dan meninggalkan Lucy yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya

Sementara Perban yang menutup luka di tangan kanan Lucy, mulai memunculkan rona merah. Warna yang semakin nyata dan nyata. Ya, darah Lucy menyeruak keluar dari perban dan mengalir diikuti aliran air yang tengah mengguyur tubuhnya.

" _mama, apa aku juga salah karena menangis? Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mataku selalu keluar begitu saja. mama, kufikir aku bisa lepas dari penderitaan setelah keluar dari rumah. Tapi, nyatanya aku selalu seperti ini. Bahkan aku dianggap sebagai parasit. Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Esoknya. Nyonya Grandine menerima telfon dari suaminya

 _Nyonya Grandine : ya, sayang. Dia baik-baik saja disini_

 _Tuan Igneel : kau yakin? Kurasa Natsu tidak menyukainya. Mengingat ia menentang Lucy untuk tinggal bersama kita_

 _Nyonya Grandine : Natsu pasti akan menerimanya perlahan, janga khawatir_

 _Tuan Igneel : bagaimana tidak khawatir! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mungkin Natsu lakukan padanya_

 _Nyonya Grandine : Natsu tidak seburuk itu, sayang_

 _Tuan Igneel : kau tidak tahu, Grandine. Aku ayahnya, aku tahu seperti apa dia, jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu, maka ia akan berusaha menyingkirkannya entah bagaimanapun caranya_

 _Nyonya Grandine : aku juga ibunya. Walaupun Natsu memang demikian, tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya pada seorang perempuan_

 _Tuan Igneel : awasi saja dia. Tiap hari perasaanku selalu tidak enak, jika Natsu melakukan hal yang membahayakannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan walaupun dia putraku_

 _Nyonya Grandine : ya, bagiku Lucy lebih diprioritaskan sekarang, mengingat kondisinya yang terbilang membahayakan_

 _Tuan Igneel : tolong sayang, jaga dia. Bagaimanapun Lucy adalah putri Layla dan Jude_

Nyonya Grandine menyudahi telfonnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menghadapi kemungkinan yang terjadi jika apa yang dikhawatirkan ia dan suaminya benar terjadi _(Author : itu memang sudah terjadi)_. Terlebih setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Natsu adalah kata-kata yang menyayat bagi Lucy.

Fairy Academy. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya melalui gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Lagi-lagi banyak siswa yang mencibirnya, ia hanya menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba Loki menghadangnya.

"pagi Lucy" sapa Loki

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, ia hendak menulis sesuatu menjawab sapaan dari Loki. Ada yang aneh dengan Lucy. telapak tangan kananya di perban. Seketika Loki langsung meraih tangan Lucy.

"ohh, Lucy, apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka? Apa sudah diobati dengan benar? Pasti sakit ya? Apa mau aku menyembuhkannya dengan cinta?" tanya Loki

Lucy hanya memandang Loki datar. Ia menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan Loki begitu saja. sementara Loki, ia shock karena rayuannya tidak mempan. Lucy terus berjalan sepanjang koridor, ia menghela nafas tak habis pikir dengan sikap Loki.

Kelass 1-5. Rogue tengah berbicara dengan sepupunya, Sting. Namun yang diajak bicara, fikirannya tak ada ditempat. Sting tengah terbuai dengan moment bersama Lucy kemarin. Rogue yang menyadari Sting tak menanggapi perkataannya, mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah sang empunya nama. Namun Sting tak bereaksi.

"ehem, Sting, ini masih pagi. Kau tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Rogue

Mendengar kata _aneh-aneh_ Sting-pun sadar. Ia mengelak

"apa? Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku ini bukan Loki!" kata Sting

"eh? Dari tadi kau bahkan tak mendengarku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rogue menyentuh dahi Sting, otomatis Sting menepisnya

"aku baik-baik saja, dan aku ini masih sangat normal untuk menerima perlakuanmu itu, Rogue" kata Sting

Rogue berdecak. Sting memang seperti itu, ia tidak suka diperlakukan manis. Karena ia merasa terganggu, tapi tentu ia tidak menunjukkan sifatnya yang satu ini pada semua orang. Hanya keluarganya dan Rogue yang tahu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Sting mau menerima perlakuan manis, seperti menerima perlakuan Lucy padanya.

Lucy masuk kelas. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke sosok yang berada di dekat pintu. Sosok seorang siswa yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting Eucliffe. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sejenak, hingga suara Rogue memecah keheningan.

"pagi, Lucy" sapa Rogue

" _Pagi, etto . . . siapa ya?" sapa Lucy di notenya_

"aku? Rogue. Rogue Cheney. Sepupu Sting" jawab Rogue sembari menepuk pelan punggung Sting

"kau tidak harus mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Lucy tidak ingin tahu kau itu siapaku" kata Sting menanggapi

"apa? Kejamnya Sting. Lucy, lihatlah! Sting melukai perasaanku" kata Rogue mengadu pada Lucy seolah ia adalah anak kecil

" _kau bukan anak kecil kan?" tulis Lucy_

"NANI? Kau membelanya?" protes Rogue

Sting terkekeh. Ia benar-benar tak paham dengan sikap gadis dihadapannya. Semua orang beranggapan kalau Lucy itu pendiam. Ya, karena ia tak bicara. tapi menurutnya, walaupun ia sendiri baru mengenal Lucy beberapa hari, ia merasa Lucy adalah pribadi yang unik dan menarik. Sangat menarik hingga membuat seorang Sting Eucliffe berdebar. Sting mengacungkan dua jempol pada Lucy. Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan note, entah kenapa setiap melihat senyuman Sting, ia merasa ada yang berbeda. Sting melihat perban yang melilit telapak tangan Lucy. diraihnya tangan Lucy.

"kenapa?" tanya Sting tajam

"eeh?" Rogue heran

Lucy menggeleng. Yang artinya ia baik-baik saja.

"siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sting lagi

Lucy menarik tangannya dan menulis jawaban

" _aku sendiri. Aku tidak sengaja melukai diriku, tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy_

Sting tentu tidak percaya begitu saja. Baginya, walaupun Lucy mengidap _Major Depressive Disorder,_ Lucy tak mungkin melakukannya kalau tidak ada yang menekannya. Walaupun ada kemungkinan Lucy melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"aku tanya, siapa?" tanya Sting tajam

Tiba-tiba Natsu masuk kelas. Ia berhenti ketika kakinya mendapati Lucy berada di depannya. Sting tengah menatap tajam Lucy, tentu bukan tatapan kebencian seperti Natsu. Tapi tatapan menyelidik. Lucy hanya diam, ia tak menulis apapun untuk menjawab Sting. Sting melihat Natsu yang berdiri di belakang Lucy dan menatapnya. Sting mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ketua?" tanya Natsu

"aku? Tidak. maafkan aku" jawab Sting berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya

Natsu berlalu, ia sedikit melirik ke belakang. Melihat Lucy yang masih tak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh sang Ketua kelas berparas tampan tersebut. Natsu berdecak, tak habis pikir dengan Sting yang sudah masuk kedalam jaring parasit Lucy Heartfilia. Sementara Sting, melihat Lucy yang tak bereaksi, ia jadi tidak enak hati.

"oh, Lucy. maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir" kata Sting mengalihkan perhatian

" _kau membalasku karena kemarin?" tulis Lucy kembali_

Rogue terperangah. Matanya membulat.

"apa? Kemarin?" tanya Rogue berusaha mencerna apa yang Lucy tulis

"hei, Sting? Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan Lucy?" pekik Rogue dengan suara keras, membuat para siswa yang baru datang menoleh seketika melihat sang Ketua kelas yang wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! ROGUE" bentak Sting

Lucy sedikit menarik bibirnya. Sting melihatnya, ia tertegun.

" _Lucy, tersenyum? Dia bisa tersenyum?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Lucy berlalu begitu saja. meninggalkan Rogue yang masih heboh sendiri. Sedangkan Sting? Ia yang kembali diserang oleh Virus pesona Lucy Heartfilia. Hanya terdiam, tak mengindahkan Rogue yang terus menerus memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Jam pelajaran Mirajane-sensei. Sang guru bersurai perak dengan poni yang dikucir keatas. Paras cantiknya mampu membuat banyak pria rela bersujud padanya hanya demi kencan sehari. Mirajane-sensei juga ramah dan baik hati, ia juga pandai memasak. Tak heran ia adalah guru memasak.

Kini, Mirajane-sensei mengajar di kelas 1-5. Diakhir kelasnya, ia meminta para siswa untuk menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat cookies. Ia akan mengajak mereka untuk praktek di kelas berikutnya.

"jadi, Mina. Aku akan membagi kelompok. Satu kelompok 2 orang" kata Mirajane-sensei

Mirajane-sensei mulai menulis nama masing-masing kelompok di papan diantara mereka adalah Levy dan Gray. Sting dan Rogue, Loki dan Aquarius, Natsu dan Lucy.

"nah, untuk cookies apa yang ingin kalian buat, silahkan diskusikan dengan kelompok masing-masing. Minggu depan kalian harus siap praktek. Mengerti? Ada yang kurang paham?" tanya Mirajane-sensei dengan senyum malaikatnya

Natsu mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, aku tak paham. Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengannya?" tanya Natsu sembari melirik tajam punggung Lucy

"eh? Kau sedang protes denganku, Natsu?" tanya Mirajane-sensei dengan aura hitam yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. Kini, sosok sang malaikat berubah menjadi Satan Soul yang siap menerkam mangsanya

Natsu menelan ludah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Natsu tidak punya cara lain selain membunuh ketakutannya demi menghadapi sang guru.

"bukankah kelompok tidak akan berjalan dengan baik tanpa adanya komunikasi? Bagaimana aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya? Dia bahkan tidak bicara" kata Natsu ketus

Mirajane-sensei sadar. Ia kembali ke sosok malaikatnya.

"benar. Tapi kau bisa belajar berkomunikasi dengannya kan sampai pertemuan selanjutnya? Tidakkah ini hanya alasan pribadimu saja?" tanya Mirajane-sensei

"kalau aku jawab iya, memang kenapa? Yang jelas aku tidak mau satu kelompok denganya" protes Natsu lagi

"jadi kau ingin tukar anggota?" tanya Mirajane-sensei

"siapapun asal jangan dia!" kata Natsu ketus

Lucy yang mendengar acara protes Natsu, kembali tertunduk. Ia teringat kejadian semalam, saat Natsu menyayat telapak tangannya, saat Natsu mendorongnya di kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air di tengah malam. Lucy mulai gemetar. Ia mulai ketakutan. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghantuinya.

" _aku yang salah. Aku yang salah, harusnya aku tidak disini. Kalau aku tidak disini, kejadian semalam tidak akan tejadi. Dan saat ini, Natsu tidak akan protes dan bicara seperti itu pada Mirajane-sensei" kata Lucy dalam hati dengan menyalahkan dirinya_

Levy menoleh. Ia melihat Lucy yang bergetar.

"kau baik-baik saja? Lucy?" tanya Levy

Lucy tak berusaha menulis sesuatu. Levy semakin khawatir. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap tangan Lucy.

"jangan disini, Lucy" kata Levy menyadari sesuatu

"sensei, Lucy ingin pergi ke toilet" kata Levy

Levy berbisik pada Lucy. meminta sang empunya nama untuk mengikuti kebohongannya. Lucy menuruti kebohongan tersebut, ia berdiri.

"ini belum selesai, Lucy" kata Natsu

"jangan pergi sebelum sensei memutuskan kau satu kelompok dengan siapa" lanjut Natsu

Mirajane-sensei menghela nafas

"baiklah, Sting. Kau satu kelompok dengan Lucy. Rogue dengan Natsu" kata Mirajane-sensei memberi keputusan

"TIDAK! aku yang satu kelompok dengan Lucy!" kata Loki seraya berdiri kemudian menunjuk Sting

"ketua, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Lucy" lanjut Loki

Sting menaikkan satu alisnya, kesal bercampur marah. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan berdiri.

"jaga sikapmu, Loki!" kata Sting

"ketua, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi, sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku tidak akan membiarkan Lucy berdekat-dekatan dengan laki-laki lain" jawab Loki

Loki menatap tajam Sting, sedangkan Sting termakan amarah san menatap Loki dengan tajam pula. Petir seakan menyambar dari kedua siswa Fairy Academy tersebut. Hingga seuara seseorang menginterupsi keduanya.

"kalian berdua" kata Natsu mendekankan setiap katanya

Sting dan Loki-pun menatap Natsu. Mereka mengernyitkan dahinya. Antara kesal karena perdebatan mereka disela dan marah karena sudah menyakiti Lucy dengan penolakannya.

"hentikan!" kata Natsu kemudian

"Lucy akan satu kelompok denganku" kata Natsu datar dengan suara baritonenya

"eh?" Sting dan Loki loading

"satu" kata Loki

"kelompok?" lanjut Sting

"HEHHHH?" Serempak seisi kelas terbelalak, tak terkecuali Lucy yang masih berdiri

Yang membuat Lucy heran adalah, Natsu menyebut namanya. Sebelumnya Natsu hanya akan meneriakkan _kau! Kau!_. Ini pertama kalinya Natsu menyebut namanya.

"anou, Natsu" panggil Mirajane-sensei

"bukankah tadi kau menolaknya?" tanya Mirajane-sensei bingung

"aku? Aku berubah pikiran" jawab Natsu singkat

"Natsu! Tidak bisa begitu!" protes Loki menuding-nuding temannya

Natsu menatap Loki dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mata Onyx-nya menyipit, menandakan kalau ia serius.

"Urusai!" kata Natsu

Loki bungkam. Kalau Natsu seperti itu, ia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Inilah pesona seorang Natsu Dragneel. Ia mampu membungkam seseorang hanya dengan tatapannya. Tak heran, banyak siswi perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Dan Sting? Ia menghela nafas.

"harusnya kau lebih bijak lagi, Natsu. Kita bukanlah siswa SMP yang dengan egoisnya tidak mau satu kelompok dengan seseorang yang kurang kita senangi" kata Sting seraya duduk kembali

"cih! Kau juga berisik, ketua!" jawab Natsu

Jam pelajaran terakhirpun berbunyi. Mirajane-sensei menepuk kedua tangannya.

"ara ara, sudah selesai. Mina, jangan lupa ya, kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik nantinya. Sampai berjumpa di pertemuan berikutnya" kata Mirajane-sensei mengakhiri kelasnya

Lucy merapikan buku-bukunya. Entah kenapa wajah Lucy memerah. Disekanya keringat yang muncul di dahi putihnya. Natsu berlalu begitu saja diikuti Loki. Sedangkan Gray, ia mendekati Lucy. mengajak teman blondenya untuk pergi ke ruang Klub.

Lucy, Levy dan Gray berjalan di koridor. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang siswa perempuan berambut gelombang dan bersurai biru mengikuti mereka. Lebih tepatnya men- _Stalker_ mereka. Ia menatap penuh kebencian pada Lucy. digigitnya ujung kemejanya. Gray merasakan hawa dingin dari belakang, ia menoleh. Tak ada siapapun. Siswa _Stalker_ tersebut adalah Juvia, fans berat Gray. Mereka kembali berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah bertindik menghadang mereka.

"Levy McGarden" panggil siswa bertindik

"Gajeel?" kata Levy

Gajeel mendekati mereka. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya

"Levy, sudah kubilang kan untuk membujuknya masuk Klub-ku. Tapi kenapa dia masuk ke Klub Taekwondo?" tanya Gajeel

"eh? Itu, Lucy yang membuat keputusan kan?" jawab Levy berkeringat dingin

"kenapa Lucy harus masuk Klub-mu?" tanya Gray

"aku yang harusnya tanya padamu, kenapa Lucy harus masuk Klub-mu?" tanya Gajeel balik, ia memicingkan matanya

Gray tak mau kalah. Ia ikut memicingkan matanya. Alhasil kedua siswa ini beradu dahi. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain

"Lucy lebih cocok masuk Klub Taekwondo, dasar maniac besi!" kata sekaligus ledek Gray

"apa katamu? _Ice Freak?"_ sahut Gajeel

"kau mengajak berkelahi? Huh? Dasar tukang besi" tantang Gray

"siapa takut! Tukang es!" jawab Gajeel

Mereka membuka jas sekolah mereka dan mulai menaikkan lengan mereka. Gajeel tak getar menghadapi salah satu atlet Taekwondo. Mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda, tiba-tiba

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang dengan suara khasnya membuat Gray dan Gajeel seketika menoleh. Erza sudah berdiri dengan aura membunuhnya. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi kedua siswa tersebut

"Gajeel? Kalau mau protes, jangan pada Gray. Keputusan ada ditangan Lucy. kau tidak berhak ikut campur! Dan kalau kau memaksa Lucy, aku tak akan segan-segan menghadapimu diatas matras!" kata Erza dengan suara wibawanya yang penuh ancaman

Gajeel mati kutu. Gray tersenyum puas. Tapi sungguh sialnya Gray, telinganya ditarik oleh Erza. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Dan kau juga, Gray. Kau belajar Taekwondo bukan untuk berkelahi" kata Erza

"oi, Erza. Tapi kau juga biasanya menghajar orang kan?" protes Gray dengan polosnya

Seketika . . .

BUK

Gray tepar. Erza sudah menghajarnya. Gajeel yang tak mau jadi sasaran berikutnya, memilih pergi secara diam-diam. Levy meneriakinya. Dalam hitungn detik, Gajeel sudah tidak terlihat, ia bagai tertelan bumi. Menghilang dengan sekejap.

"Lucy, kau tak apa? Gajeel tidak melukaimu kan?" tanya Erza khawatir

Lucy menggeleng. Wajahnya masih merah, keringat kembali menghiasi dahinya.

"apa kau sakit?" tanya Erza

Lucy menyeka keringatnya dengan tangan kanan, membuat Erza melihat perban yang melilit ditangan temannya itu.

"Lucy, kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Erza

Lucy mengambil note dan mengacungkan jawaban yang digunakannya untuk menjawab Sting dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Erza menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tak yakin. Lucy tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Erza lebih peka daripada Sting. Tidak, lebih tepatnya lebih sulit membohongi Erza daripada Sting. Raut wajah Erza serius. Levy menyadari ketegangan yang mengalir, berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"ne, Erza, apa kau akan ke ruang klub?" tanya Levy

Erza sadar

"oh ya, aku lupa. Aku harus membeli air minum untuk semua. Lucy, apa kau mau membantuku? Maksudku menemaniku? Tenang saja, aku yang akan bawa semua minumannya" pinta Erza dan melupakan kejadian baru saja

Lucy menghela nafas, ia mengagguk meng-iyaka permintaan Erza. Ditinggalkannya Levy. Levy hanya melontar senyuman dan melambai. Sepeninggalan mereka, wajah Levy berubah.

"Lucy, kenapa kau tak mau jujur? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai teman?" tanya Levy dengan sedih

Sementara di Lapangan indoor. Natsu tengah latihan dengan mendribble bola. Sting duduk di kursi dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia memikirkan luka di tangan Lucy. ia khawatir.

"Sting, apa kau ada acara nanti? Bagaimana kalau nanti malam main billyard dirumahmu" ajak Rogue

Sting tak merespon. Rogue menoleh. Seharian ini sikap Sting benar-benar aneh, ia yang biasanya peka jadi tak peka atau malah acuk tak acuh? Belum sempat Rogue melanjutkan ajakannya, Sting tiba-tiba berdiri.

"kurasa aku ada urusan. Aku pulang duluan ya" kata Sting meninggalkan Rogue beserta anggotanya yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikap sang Ketua klub mereka

Natsu tak menghiraukannya. Ia kesal dengan Sting karena dengan bodohnya sudah mau terpedaya oleh Lucy.

" _dia bahkan tak pernah benar-benar menghiraukan seseorang. Tapi kenapa dengan Lucy berbeda? Apa mungkin? Hoh! Tidak mungkin. Sting tak sebodoh itu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Sting berjalan cepat menuju ruang klub Taekwondo. Ia sudah berada di depan ruang klub dan memgulurkan tangannya, hendak membuka pintu. Tapi seseorang lebih dahulu membukanya. Lucy berada di hadapan Sting. Sting terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"ada perlu apa? Sting?" tanya Erza yang muncul dari belakang Lucy

"eh? Ya?" Sting loading

"apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Erza lagi

"itu, aku, aku hanya. Tadi Lucy memintaku untuk mengantarnya untuk mengobati luka ditangannya" jawab Sting berbohong, diliriknya Lucy. matanya mengisyaratkan permohonan agar Lucy menutupi kebohongannya

"benarkah begitu? Lucy?" selidik Erza

Lucy mengangguk. Tanpa pikir panjang, digenggamnya lengan Sting dengan tangan kirinya dan Lucy permisi pergi. Sting tentu terbelalak. Getaran-getaran aneh mulai ia rasakan di dada. Darah yang seakan mendidih dan wajah yang mengeluarkan rona merah.

Anggota Klub taekowndo? Mereka shock! Tak terkecuali Hibiki Latis. Sang ketua _Lucy's Fanclub_ sudah pingsan. Loki datang dan mengipasinya. Darimana Loki datang?

"hoi! Loki! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Gray

"aku tak ingat kalau kau anggota kami" lanjut Lyon

"aku baru masuk. Erza menerimaku" jawab Loki

"bohong" kata Gray dan Loki bersamaan

Erza hanya mengepalkan tangannya

" _kalau saja Loki tak mengetahui rahasiaku, maka aku tak akan pernah menerimanya!" kata Erza dalam hati_

Gray dan Lyon merasakan hawa dingin keluar dari tubuh sang ketua. Seketika mereka pura-pur tidak tahu. Sedangkan Gray, ia tak mau tepar dua kali dalam sehari karena pukulan Erza.

"jadi itulah kenapa kau tadi pergi duluan?" selidik Gray

Loki hanya tertawa. Yang artinya iya.

"bukankah kau ikut Klub Sastra? Apa Levy tidak marah?" tanya Lyon lagi

"tentu tidak. siapa yang akan marah pada pria tampan sepertiku" kata Loki dan membuat huruf V di dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya

"tentu saja ada" jawab suara seseorang yang tak lain adalah Erza. Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk menghajar Loki

Suara Loki melengking seantero sekolah. Bahkan Natsu yang berada diruang olahraga samar-samar bisa mendengarnya. Loki tepar akibat pukulan maut Erza. Erza menggibas-gibaskan tanannya, tanda ia puas sudah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Loki.

Lucy tetap menggandeng lengan Sting hingga keluar dari gerbang sekolah. ia berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya. Lucy menulis sesuatu

" _kau berbohong?" tanya Lucy_

Sting membaca jawaban Lucy dan mulai salah tingkah. Ya, ia memang bodoh dan tak berfikir panjang tentang bagaimana mengajak Lucy ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukanya.

"maafkan aku" kata Sting

"tapi Lucy" lanjut Sting dengan segera

"bagaimana kalau kau mengibati tanganmu?" tanya Sting

"bagaimana kalau itu infeksi?" tanya Sting lagi

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya. Memang lukanya sudah diobati dengan seadanya. Itu sudah lebih cukup. Tiba-tiba Sting . . .

TAP

Meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya

" _eh?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"kau tidak boleh protes. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena sudah mengantarku pulang kemarin" kata Sting dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Natsu menyaksikan semuanya. Natsu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dan menggenggam tangannya

" _kenapa? Kenapa setelah aku memperlakukannya seperti itu dia malah semakin mendapat simpati? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya ia dibiarkan? Terutama Sting. Apa yang ada difikirannya? Dia penerus Weisslogia Hospital. Harusnya ia tak ambil resiko dengan mendekati putri terbuang sepertinya. Apa dia sudah ikut tak waras?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Terimakasih sudah membacanya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian readers? Kutunggu reviewnya. Dan kuharap kalian menulisnya. Coz itu akan mempengaruhiku dalam menulis cerita dan mengembangkan ide cerita. Walupun hanya sepatah dua patah kata, aku akan meghargainya. Dan aku akan tahu kalau karyaku dibaca.

Sebelumnya maaf jika ada salah penulisan atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Dan harap maklumi kalau mungkin alur atau ceritanya berantakan atau tak sesuai yang kalian harapkan. Saya juga sedang tahap belajar.

Untuk Nalu shipper, maaf ya. Disini Natsu kubuat kejam bahkan mungkin ada yang berpendapat sangat kejam. Tapi tenang saja, nantinya Natsu akan jatuh cinta kok, yah . . . tunggu saja


	3. Chapter 3

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 3 : Alasanku

Gomen ne readers, updatenya telat. Dikarenakan author terserang gejala flu selama seminggu, jadi nulis ceritanya terpaksa pending. Dan sialnya lagi, jumat kemarin internetku error. tapi syukurlah, minggu ini tetap bisa update walaupun butuh pengorbanan untuk beli kartu plus pulsa lagi untuk internet.

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para reader yang setia me-review. Hanya dengan komentar kalian aku jadi semangat. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Untuk yang tidak aku balas, maaf karena dari hari jumat internetku error. Jadi beberapa review kalian belum sempat aku tulis balasannya.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala** : iya, aku memang sengaja membuat natsu jahat. Aku saja juga kesal sama dia *loh kan yang buat aku ya. Lucy tetaplah harus sama Natsu. Kenapa di fic ini Lucy kudekatkan dulu dengan Sting? Karena aku berusaha untuk adil

 **Miyu Mayada** : geplak aja! Aku ikhlas lahir batin! Kalo masalah Natsu jatuh cinta sama Lucy . . . ehem, pastinya setelah kebencian Natsu memuncak

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : seperti jawabanku ke Miyu-san. Setelah kebencian Natsu memuncak. Tapi Natsu benci sama Lucy bukan tanpa alasan loh . . .

 **Hrsstja** : saya juga pengennya gitu. Cepet nulisnya. Tapi dari senin-jumat saya kerja dan kalau pulang sudah capek, jadi saya Cuma nulis sedikit setiap malam *maaf curhat. Dan saya setuju pendapatmu, memang campur aduk rasanya ketika baca

 **HiruChan** :iya, aku juga berencana Natsu akan sekejam mungkin *sejauh aku bisa menulisnya. Untuk karakter Lucy, memang sengaja aku buat dia jadi lemah, tapi tenang aku sudah memikirkan kedepannya akan seperti apa. Akan ada saat dimana Lucy menjadi kuat, yang mampu menggetarkan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Dan, untuk alasan Natsu membenci Lucy, hehe . . . memang aku sengaja belum menjelaskannya. Akan aku jelaskan di chapter ini, semoga kamu menyukainya

 **Aihi** : makasih, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tidak boleh protes. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena sudah mengantarku pulang kemarin" kata Sting dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Natsu menyaksikan semuanya. Natsu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dan menggenggam tangannya

" _kenapa? Kenapa setelah aku memperlakukannya seperti itu dia malah semakin mendapat simpati? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya ia dibiarkan? Terutama Sting. Apa yang ada difikirannya? Dia penerus Weisslogia Hospital. Harusnya ia tak ambil resiko dengan mendekati putri terbuang sepertinya. Apa dia sudah ikut tak waras?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

...

Sebuah bangunan megah menjulang tinggi dengan label _Weisslogia Hospital._ Sting berdiri didepan rumah sakit keluarganya itu. tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan gadis bersurai blonde. Ditariknya Lucy untuk masuk, namun Lucy menolaknya. Ia menarik Sting kembali.

"kenapa?" tanya Sting

Lucy hanya menggeleng yang artinya ia tak mau masuk. Ia benci bau rumah sakit, karena itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Dengan perhatian Sting mendekati Lucy dan meraih tangan satunya. Kini, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy. ditatapnya Lucy dengan lembut.

"aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, berpeganglah padaku kalau kau merasa takut" kata Sting lembut

Lucy terpana mendengar apa yang Sting tuturkan barusan, mata Lucy-pun berair ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi perkataan Sting selanjutnya berhasil menahan cairan bening yang hendak keluar dari mata karamelnya.

"jangan menangis Lucy" kata Sting kemudian sembari mengusap mata Lucy yang berair

Lucy tak menolak perhatian Sting padanya. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman dan tenang ketika ia berada di dekat pemuda itu. akhirnya Sting membawa masuk Lucy. di Lobi, para pagawai Weisslogia Hospital berkasak-kusuk

 _Hei-hei, bukankah itu Sting-sama? Dengan siapa dia?_

 _Wuah, Sting-sama bersama seorang gadis. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan lihat! Mereka bergandengan tangan. Apa mungkin dia kekasihnya? Oh, cantik sekali_

 _Sting-sama bersama seorang gadis? Pupus sudah harapanku_

 _Kekasihnya cantik sekali. Lihat! Rambut mereka juga senada, mungkin jodoh_

 _Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Masaka?_

 _Jangan sembarangan. Mereka masih sekolah, tidak mungkin terjadi hal seperti itu_

 _Kalau aku jadi Sting-sama, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya_

 _Jangan keras-keras, nanti dia dengar_

Sting yang terlalu fokus dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Lucy, tentu tak mendengar apa yang orang-orang sekitarnya katakan. Sementara Lucy menggenggam erat tangan Sting, benaknya berkecambuk. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Sting menggenggam tangannya. Seperti perasaan yang membuat hati Lucy tenang dan nyaman.

"yosh, Lucy ayo masuk" kata Sting dengan semangat

Lucy hanya _tersenyum_ kecil.

" _eh? Lucy tersenyum? Lagi?" tanya Sting dalam hati, wajahnya kembali mengeluarkan semburat tipis_

Mereka masuk. Didalam, sudah ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pink. Garis kerut yang ada di wajah wanita itu sangat jelas, tapi aura dokter tetap membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Ia mempersilahkan Sting dan Lucy untuk duduk.

"ada apa Sting-kun? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Dokter

"anou, Polysucha-san bisakah kau mengobatinya?" pinta Sting to the point

"dia? Dia kenapa?" tanya Polysucha-san menatap gadis yang berada di samping sang pewaris Weisslogia Hospital, ia sedikit terhenyak ketika menatap mata Lucy

Sting menunjukkan luka di tangan kanan Lucy. akhirnya Polysucha-san mengerti apa maksud Sting. Polysucha-san membuka perban ditangan Lucy. betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Luka yang menurutnya _mengerikan_ untuk seorang gadis pendiam seperti Lucy.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Polysucha-san

"eh?" Sting terkejut, ia tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Polysucha-san. Tadi ia juga mengajukan hal yang sama dan Lucy menjawab kalau itu adalah akibat keteledorannya saja

"dia tidak sengaja melukai tagannya" jawab Sting

Polysucha-san menoleh, ia memicingkan mata menatap Sting yang beraninya menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dilontarkan padanya. Ia mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan mengobati luka Lucy.

"kalau kau berusaha bunuh diri, harusnya kau menyayat nadimu, bukan telapak tanganmu" kata Polysucha-san

"NENEK!" pekik Sting tiba-tiba, ia emosi

"kenapa kau berteriak? Dasar bocah!" pekik Polysucha-san tak mau kalah

"dan jangan meyelaku! Aku bicara padanya! Sopanlah sedikit Sting-kun!" kata Polysucha-san kemudian

"dia . . ." kata Sting

"huh?" Polysucha-san menaikkan alisnya

"dia tidak bicara"kata Sting tertunduk

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Sting mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Lucy yang tak bergeming dan Polysucha-san yang berdiri mematung. Melihat tatapan Sting, Polysucha-san sadar, ia menghela nafas.

"maafkan aku" kata Polysucha-san dan mulai memperban kembali tangan Lucy

"aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau tahu, sebagai seorang dokter, aku tahu kalau ini bukan luka yang sengaja kau buat" kata Polysucha-san kemudian

Sting terhenyak. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berfikir demikian. Dan ia baru mengerti maksud Polysucha-san mengajukan pertanyaan seperti tadi pada Lucy. Lucy mengambil note dan menjawabnya

" _ini tidak sengaja dokter" tulis Lucy_

"kau tak melawan?" tanya Polysucha-san sembari berdiri

" _aku tak bisa" tulis Lucy lagi_

"begitu ya" jawab Polysucha-san ringan, ia mengambil pena disaku jasnya dan menulis resep untuk Lucy

"ini Sting-kun obat untuknya" kata Polysucha-san

Sting mengajak Lucy keluar, tak lupa mereka berdua menunduk untuk berterimakasih. Sepeninggalan keduanya, Polysucha-san menghela nafas.

"mata gadis itu sangat sedih dan terluka" kata Polysucha-san

Sting berjalan di koridor rumah sakit bersama Lucy. ia memikirkan apa yang Polysucha-san katakan tentang luka di tangan Lucy. bukan luka yang sengaja Lucy buat, melainkan ketidaksengajaan seseorang.

" _siapa?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih berjas putih pula berjalan ke arah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Weisslogia Eucliffe ayah Sting. Ia berhenti dan menyapa putranya itu

"Sting, tumben sekali kau kesini" sapa sang ayah

"iya ayah, aku ada keperluan" jawab Sting sopan

Tuan Weisslogia memandang gadis disamping Sting, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya

"siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanya Tuan Weisslogia dengan ramah

Sting mengangguk.

"tidak biasanya kau bersama perempuan, apa dia memang temanmu? Bukan kekasihmu?" goda tuan Weisslogia

Sting langsung memerah, wajahnya terasa panas, sedikit asap keluar dari dahinya

"jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, ayah. Dia temanku, teman" jawab Sting terbata-bata

"cantik, kapan-kapan bawa ke rumah ya" kata ayah Sting dan berlalu meninggalkan putranya yang sudah malu bercampur kesal, empat siku-siku sudah muncul di kepalanya

Melihat ekspresi Sting, Lucy jadi khawatir

" _kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu merah?" tulis Lucy_

"aku baik-baik saja, Lucy. Dan . . ." kata Sting dan menatap Lucy

"jangan hiraukan apa yang ayahku katakan" lanjut Sting, Lucy mengangguk

Obat sudah ditebus, hanya obat luar. Sting mengajukan diri untuk mengantar Lucy pulang, namun Lucy menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau ia tinggal bersama keluarga Dragneel. Karena, dari awal Natsu tidak menginginkan siapapun tahu tentang ini. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan keluarga Dragneel, ia tidak mau memperparahnya. Sting hanya menghela nafas saja, karena gadis dihadapannya sangat keras kepala.

"kalau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau pulang bersama. Toh aku turun sebelum kau, Lucy" ajak Sting _(Author : sama saja Sting!)_

" _baiklah" tulis Lucy_

Mereka pulang naik taxi. Suasana menjadi canggung karena Sting hanya diam, kalau duduk seperti ini, entah kenapa fikirannya seketika kosong. Lucy menggibaskan tangannya, ia merasa panas, tapi Sting tidak menyadarinya. Sting tak tahu harus bicara apa dan bersikap bagaimana, juga tak ingin Lucy menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki aneh. Dengan canggung, Sting membuka pembicaraan.

"oh ya Lucy, kalau boleh tanya darimana kau belajar taekwondo?" tanya Sting

Lucy sedikit berfikir. Ia ragu akan mengatakannya atau tidak, ditatapnya Sting sejenak. Dan ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakannya. Karena Lucy berfikir Sting orang yang dapat dipercaya juga bisa membuatnya nyaman.

" _dari Taurus, pengawalku" jawab Lucy dalam notenya_

"heh? Sejak kapan kau belajar? Tempo hari kudengar kau membekuk Lyon. Pasti kau adalah proffesional" tanya Sting sambil memegangi dagunya

" _sejak kecil" tulis Lucy singkat_

"apa kau tidak kesulitan, mengingat dulunya kau adalah seorang model" tanya Sting lagi

" _awalnya iya, tapi selanjutnya tidak. Taurus mengatakan itu untuk keadaan darurat karena ia tidak bisa selalu mengawasiku. Ada kalanya juga ia lengah" tulis Lucy_

"wuah, kau hebat Lucy!" kata Sting mengacungkan jempolnya

Sang supir taxi merasa aneh. Menurutnya Sting tengah ber-monolog. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap penumpangnya.

Lucy tiba di kediaman Dragneel yang kini menjadi tempat ia berteduh. Ia keluar dari taxi, namun kepalanya terasa berat. Bahkan lebih berat dari tempo hari, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Ia menguatkan diri untuk segera masuk. Para pelayan di kediaman Dragneel menyapanya, Lucy hanya tersenyum hambar. Mereka khawatir, karena wajah Lucy memerah dan tidak terlihat baik. Lucy membuka pintu, saat itu juga ia tumbang. Para pelayan langsung menghampiri Lucy. mereka membawa Lucy masuk. Virgo yang tengah bersih-bersih sampai membuang kemoceng ditangannya. Ia segera mengikuti para pelayan yang membawa Lucy kekamar. Lucy dibaringkan, mereka permisi. Hanya Virgo yang tinggal.

"Hime, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Virgo khawatir, ia mendekati Lucy dan menyentuh keningnya. Panas, sangat panas, Lucy demam

"anda demam?" tanya Virgo panik

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras. Nyonya Grandine masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti atlet yang tengah lari marathon. Ia segera mendekat dan memberondongi Virgo dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"ada apa? Kenapa Lucy pingsan? Apa dia sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau sudah memanggil dokter? Kapan dokter akan datang?" tanya Nyonya Grandine bertubi-tubi

"dia demam, Nyonya. Entahlah, padahal semalam saat makan malam baik-baik saja" jawab Virgo

"saya akan memanggil dokter, mohon tunggu sebentar" lanjut Virgo

Virgo bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menghubungi dokter siapa, karena kini mereka ada di kediaman keluarga Dragneel.

"Weisslogia" kata Nyonya Grandine

Virgo mengerti. Dicarinya nama dokter Weisslogia, ia menelfon dokter tersebut dan memintanya datang secepat mungkin.

"Lucy, maafkan bibi. Bibi kurang memperhatikanmu, harusnya bibi lebih peka lagi mengingat kau selalu memendam apa yang kau rasakan. Kumohon maafkan bibi" kata Nyonya Grandine yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur Lucy sambil memegang tangan Lucy yang terasa panas

"maafkan saya Nyonya. Harusnya tadi pagi saya mengatakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan Hime. Wajahnya memerah, saya kira itu karena kurang tidur. Saya benar-benar menyesal" kata Virgo menyalahkan diri sendiri

"saya mendengar suara air dari kamar Lucy-sama semalam" kata seseorang tiba-tiba, yang tak lain adalah Capricorn

"air? Apa mungkin Lucy mandi tengah malam?" tanya Nyonya Grandine tidak mengerti

" _haruskah aku mengatakannya? Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikannya diam-diam" kata Capricorn dalam hati_

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu keluar dari kamar dan diketuknya kamar Lucy dengan keras. Tak ada jawaban, ia masuk begitu saja karena pintu memang tidak dikunci. Tanpa Natsu ketahui, Capricorn melihatnya, ia heran. Apa yang akan diperbuat tuan mudanya di tengah malam di kamar seorang gadis. Capricorn mendekat. Ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kamar Lucy. suara isakan tangis dan suara yang tentunya sangat ia kenal.

"hoi! Sadarlah! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" kata Natsu ketus

"sudah kubilang sadarlah! PARASIT!" hardik Natsu

"sadarlah atau aku yang menyadarkanmu!" ancam Natsu

Tak lama setelah gertakan Natsu yang terakhir, samar-samar Capricorn mendengar suara air. Gemericik air yang keluar dari shower. Capricorn terbelalak, ia bisa menduga apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana. Dengan segera ia pergi sebelum Natsu memergokinya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"tidak mungkin, tadi malam angin sangat kencang, Hime tidak akan melakukannya. Kecuali ia tidur tidak memakai selimut" jawab Virgo

"lalu bagaimana dengan suara airnya?" tanya nyonya Grandine

"Saluran airnya bermasalah, Nyonya" kata Capricorn berbohong

"benarkah?" tanya Nyonya Grandine menaikkan satu alisnya

"saya sudah meminta orang untuk memperbaikinya, tenang saja" lanjut Capricorn

Kamar Lucy diketuk. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih masuk. Ia adalah Weisslogia Eucliffe, ayah Sting dan juga dokter pribadi keluarga Dragneel. Nyonya Grandine menyambutnya. Capricorn permisi, ia pergi untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Weisslogia.

"ada yang bisa kubantu? Grandine?" tanya Weisslogia akrab

"kau lama! Cepat! Dia demam tinggi!" kata Nyonya Grandine menarik temannya itu ke arah Lucy berbaring

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati siapa yang tengah terbaring disana. Gadis berambut blonde yang beberapa jam lalu bersama putranya di rumah sakit. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu, rambut blonde yang tak asing.

"Lucy demam tinggi, cepat lakukan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja!" kata Nyonya Grandine tak sabar

"siapa? Lucy?" tanya Weisslogia, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati pelayan perempuan berambut pink, pelayan yang sangat tak asing lagi diingatannya

"dia? Pelayan keluarga Heartfilia kan?" tanya Weisslogia

"tentu saja! cepat! Kau disini bukan wartawan yang datang untuk wawancara!" kata nyonya Grandine mulai kesal

Weisslogia memeriksa Lucy. 40 derajat celcius. Weisslogia memberi obat penurun panas dan meminta nyonya Grandine meminumkannya selang 4 jam sekali.

"oh ya Grandine, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Weisslogia

Virgo yang tahu situasi, memilih keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Lucy. Di dalam, Weisslogia menghela nafas.

"dia putri Jude-kah?" tanya Weisslogia

Nyonya Grandine mengangguk, raut wajahnya berubah.

"ya" jawab Nyonya Grandine lirih

"kenapa dia ada disini? Bukannya ia sedang belajar ke luar negeri?" tanya Weisslogia

"benarkah? Jude berkata demikian?" tanya Nyonya Grandine tersenyum sinis

"ya, belum lama ini aku bertemu dengannya. Ketika aku tanya keberadaan putrinya, ia mengatakan kalau putrinya sekolah ke luar negeri. Kurasa aku maklum mengingat sudah 2 ,5 tahun lebih Lucy menghilang dari dunia modelling" kata Weisslogia

"dia sangat pandai berbohong" kata Nyonya Grandine

"tadi aku juga melihat Lucy ke rumah sakit bersama Sting" cerita Weisslogia

"kukira ia kekasih Sting, jadi aku menghiraukannya, aku tak tahu kalau itu adalah Lucy" lanjut Weisslogia

"Lucy ke rumah sakit? Why?" tanya Nyonya Grandine

"Sting memaksa Lucy untuk mengobati Lukanya" jawab Weisslogia

"apa lukanya separah itu? aku sungguh tak tahu. Kufikir hanya terkena pisau saat memasak" kata Nyonya Grandine panik

"ia sudah ditangani dengan baik. Tenang saja" kata Weisslogia berusaha menenangkan

"tapi, kenapa dia bisa disini? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Grandine" kata Weisslogia meminta jawaban

"itu, karena . . . Jude mengusirnya" jawab Nyonya Grandine singkat, tapi tatapan matanya tiba-tiba menajam, seakan kemarahannya meluap

"apa? Tidak mungkin" kata Weisslogia

"Lucy bahkan tak mau bicara" lanjut nyonya Grandine

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Weisslogia shock

"selama ini, selama 2,5 tahun Jude mengurung Lucy di rumah. Ia melarang Lucy bertemu siapapun. Ia bahkan rela melukai putrinya jika membantah ucapannya. Karena siksaan Jude-lah Lucy jadi tak mau bicara. ia jadi penyendiri. Virgo mengatakan, Jude bahkan tak mau memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Lucy" kata nyonya Grandine bercerita

"kenapa dia melakukannya? Apa alasannya mengurung Lucy?" tanya Weisslogia

"entahlah, sejak dulu Jude memang keras kepala" keluh nyonya Grandine

"apa Jude tahu kalau Lucy disini?" tanya Weisslogia lagi

"tidak. jangan sampai ia tahu. Atau Lucy akan kembali menderita" kata nyonya Grandine

Weisslogia menghela nafas

"jadi, apa Lucy mengalami depresi?" tanya Weisslogia

"Virgo mengatakan Lucy menderita _Mayor Depressive Disorder_ " jelas nyonya Grandine

"separah itukah?" Weisslogia khawatir

"ya. Jadi bisakah kau mengobatinya? Weisslogia?" tanya nyonya Grandine

"kalau ia mau menjalani pengobatan, itu tidak mustahil" jawab Weisslogia

...

Sting makan malam bersama ibunya, Clara Eucliffe. Sting makan dengan lahap, ia bahkan sampai menambah porsi makannya. Sang ibu heran tak alang kepalang mendapati perubahan sikap putranya. Ditegurnya Sting dengan lembut.

"kau sangat bersemangat, apa ada hal baik terjadi? Sting?" tanya sang ibunda

"tidak ibu, hanya saja . . ." kata Sting terhenti

"seorang gadis?" tebak nyonya Clara

Sting tersedak. Ia segera mengambil gelas dan meneguk habis air di gelas. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan marah pada sang ibunda.

"darimana ibu tahu? Aku kan belum mengatakannya?" tanya Sting dengan kesal

"kau fikir ibu tidak tahu, kau selalu mengigau kalau tidur sambil menyebut nama _Lucy Lucy_. begitu" jawab nyonya Clara dengan wajah innocent

Sting memerah. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan mengintipnya disaat tidur. Ia mengerutuki dirinya yang selalu lupa mengunci pintu dan berakibat demikian.

"jadi, siapa Lucy? gadis seperti apa dia?" tanya nyonya Clara dengan wajah manis

"apa? Etto . . . dia gadis yang tidak bicara, tapi dia baik dan perhatian. Dia suka merendah dan terlalu pemalu, tapi dia sangat kuat. Maksudku, dia berhasil membekuk Lyon" cerita Sting pada sang ibunda

"heh? Sangat menarik. Apa dia cantik?" tanya nyonya Clara lagi

"heh? Itu, kurasa begitulah, ibu" jawab Sting malu-malu

"kau menyukainya?" tanya nyonya Clara lagi

Sting batuk-batuk. Ia meminum segelas air lagi

"aku tidak mengatakan apapun kan, ibu. Lagipula, Lucy sepertinya tak berfikir seperti itu. tidak, kurasa hati Lucy belum bisa menerima seseorang" jawab Sting dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin sendu

"kenapa? Apa dia terluka karena seseorang?" tanya nyonya Clara

"entahlah, kurasa bukan hanya sekedar luka. Melainkan lubang yang sangat besar hingga sulit untuk diobati" jawab Sting dengan sedih

"kalau begitu kau hanya harus menjadi obat untuknya" kata sang ibunda menyemangati putranya yang tengah kasmaran

Natsu berada dikamarnya. Ia kembali membuka loker mejanya, mengambil kotak kecil dimana sebuah kalung cantik berhias permata tersimpan. Dipandanginya kalung itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengingat kembali ingatan dimasa kecilnya

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil berdiri didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Satu-satunya rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di desa kecil. Ditengah dinginnya hujan salju, Natsu menggenggam kotak kecil yang terdapat kalung cantik berhias permata. Ia menunggu seseorang keluar dari rumah itu. namun tak ada yang keluar. Natsu menekan-nekan bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada sahutan.

Hari-hari berikutnya, ia tetap menunggu. Hingga ia menunggu sampai menjelang malam. Udara dingin menyusupi jaket tebal yang dikenakan Natsu kecil. Dingin yang menembus pertahanannya hingga menusuk tulang. Hidungnya sudah memerah akibat kedinginan, bahkan giginya bergetar akibat dingin yang terus menggodanya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna merah muda, dan sebuah payung berwarna kuning, keluar. Didekatinya Natsu kecil. Natsu tentu senang tak alang kepalang. Ia tersenyum manis sembari memperlihatkan grinsnya. Tapi . . .

"untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh payung

"apa? Luce, kita kan sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Aku menunggumu dari kemarin-kemarin" kata Natsu kecil polos

"menunggu? Untuk apa kau menunggu? Aku tidak pernah memintamu menungguku" kata gadis kecil yang bernama Lucy

Natsu terbelalak, hatinya bergetar hebat mendengar jawaban Lucy. ia menguatkan dirinya untuk kembali berkata.

"karena kita adalah teman" jawab Natsu

Lucy kecil terhenyak. Matanya bergetar mendengar jawaban Natsu. Tapi, ia mengangkat sedikit payungnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang serius dan terbilang mengerikan untuk dilihat oleh Natsu. Natsu tentu terkejut melihat tatapan Lucy.

"Luce" panggil Natsu dengan suara bergetar, ia menggenggam erat kotak kecil disakunya

"sejak kapan aku mengatakan kalau kau temanku? Dan juka seingatku, aku tak pernah mengatakan margaku dan dimana aku tinggal. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai sini?" tanya Lucy kecil dengan dingin

Natsu bergetar dibuatnya. Lucy yang sekarang dihadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Lucy yang dikenalnya. Ia ingin mengatakan pada dirinya kalau ini adalah mimpi, dengan perlahan Natsu mengulurkan tangannya dari balik pagar, berusaha meraih tangan Lucy. namun Lucy menepisnya. Natsu Shock

"Luce" gumam Natsu

"pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu" kata Lucy

"tapi Luce . . ." kata Natsu terbata-bata

"enyah kau dari hadapanku!" kata Lucy dan meninggalkan Natsu yang terpaku di luar pagar di tengah dinginnya malam bersalju

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu menggenggam erat kalung yang terus disimpannya hingga sekarang. Ia berdecak, kesal dan marah.

"sial! Setelah memintaku untuk enyah, kau malah hinggap di kehidupanku. Bahkan dengan egoisnya kau melupakan semua yang kau katakan padaku! Kau membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang jahat disini. Aku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang sepantasnya kulakukan untuk membalas semua penghinaanmu waktu itu, Luce. Seumur hidup, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Dan jangan pernah bermimpi untukku memaafkanmu!" kata Natsu kesal kemudian ia memukul meja belajarnya dengan keras

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu. Natsu segera menyimpan kembali kalungnya. Ia menoleh, didapatinya sang adik tersenyum hambar padanya.

"ada apa, Wendy?" tanya Natsu

"kakak, Lucy-san sakit. Ibu melarangku untuk menemaninya, karena besok aku ada ulangan matematika. Jadi ibu memintamu untuk menemani Lucy-san dan meminumkan obat setiap 4 jam sekali" kata Wendy

Natsu mendekati adiknya, ia mendengus.

"dimana Virgo? Capricorn?" tanya Natsu sinis

"Capricorn? Baru saja Ayah menelfon memintanya mengerjakan laporan. Virgo-san dia kelelahan karena menjaga Lucy dari tadi siang, jadi ibu memintanya untuk istirahat" jelas Wendy

"kenapa tidak ibu saja?" tanya Wendy

Wendy hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia menyerahkan obat demam pada kakaknya dan segera keluar, ia menguap tanda dirinya sudah siap untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

"tolong kakak. Besok akan aku gantikan, kumohon hanya malam ini saja" kata Wendy seraya menutup pintu kamar Natsu

"cih! Kenapa harus aku!" keluh Natsu

Natsu pergi ke kamar Lucy yang letaknya hanya disebelah kamarnya. Kamar Lucy hanya dihiasi cahaya remang-remang. Natsu duduk disamping Lucy, ditatapnya Lucy untuk sejenak. ia kembali berdecak. Namun, perlahan Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil handuk yang mengompres dahi Lucy. dengan ragu Natsu menyentuh dahi Lucy.

"panas" kata Natsu menjauhkan tangannya

"dia ini iblis atau apa, kenapa panas sekali?" gerutu Natsu

Natsu mengompres dahi Lucy. waktu terus barlalu, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari. Natsu sesekali memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk membuainya dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Namun perlahan, Lucy mulai berkeringat, ia mengerang dalam tidurnya. Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung terbangun.

"kenapa? Huh! Dasar! Kau mengagetkan! Kau mau membuatku jantungan? Huh? Sedang sakit saja menyebalkan, apalagi sehat?" kata Natsu sadis

Tiba-tiba Lucy terbangun, ia duduk seketika. Membuat Natsu terkejut. Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya dan dilihatnya seseorang yang bagaikan hantu tengah duduk disampingnya. Lucy ketakutan, ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Natsu tersinggung.

"kau takut? Kau pikir aku hantu yang akan memangsamu? Huh?" tanya Natsu

Pertanyaan kasar Natsu membuat Lucy sadar siapa sosok disampingnya ini.

"sudah 4 jam setelah kau minum obat. Sekarang minumlah obat ini dan tidur! Aku juga ingin tidur!" kata Natsu sembari mengulurkan obat beserta segelas air dengan kasar

Lucy menggeleng, ia tidak mau. Ia kembali teringat saat dirinya tengah dipaksa menelan obat oleh suster di rumah sakit. Ingatan masa lalu kembali menghampirinya.

" _Nona, minumlah. Anda harus sembuh" kata para suster sembari memegang erat tubuh Lucy_

" _Tidak! aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lucy sembari meronta-ronta_

" _Anda harus meminumnya" bujuk para suster_

" _tidak! aku tidak mau merasakan mati lagi! Aku tidak mau! Ayah! Tolong aku!" teriak Lucy_

 _Para suster yang sudah tidak sabar membuka paksa mulut Lucy._

Kini Lucy kembali ketakutan, ia mulai menyudutkan dirinya di sudut tempat tidur. Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kau tidak ingin mendengarku mengatakannya lagi kan?" tanya Natsu

" _cih! Bagaimana ibu meminumkannya obat tadi!" gerutu natsu dalam hati_

Lucy semakin ketakutan. Pasalnya Natsu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Natsu geram, semalam ia dibuat kesal dengan tangisan Lucy. Sekarang ia dibuat kesal dengan sikap Lucy yang seolah jijik padanya. Natsu mengela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, didekatinya Lucy perlahan. Natsu kembali mengulurkan air dan obat, namun Lucy menepisnya. Membuat gelas terjatuh dan pecah. Obat yang semula ditangan Natsu jadi berserakan dilantai. Kali ini, kesabaran Natsu habis. Diambilnya obat dilantai, dan tangan Natsu yang satunya meraih wajah Lucy. mencengkeramnya kuat. Lucy menangis, ia bergetar. Natsu tak gentar, ia memaksa Lucy membuka mulutnya. Namun Lucy berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya. Natsu memperkuat cengkeramannya hingga mulut Lucy terbuka. Ia memaksa Lucy memakan obatnya tanpa air. Lucy menolaknya, ia meronta-ronta. Hingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi Lucy dibawah, Natsu terus memaksa Lucy, ia memasukkan obat ke mulut Lucy dengan kasar. Tenggorokan Lucy tersendat, Natsu yang kini berada diatasnya, hanya menatap dingin Lucy seolah mengatakan _telan atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih dari ini_

Lucy mendorong Natsu. Natsu terhempas ke belakang.

"cih! Dasar tak tahu terimakasih!" kata Natsu

Lucy terbatuk-batuk. Tiba-tiba . . .

TAP

Natsu merengkuh wajah Lucy. didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Lucy

"kau! Sangat merepotkan! Harusnya semalam kau menuruti perkataanku maka kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!" kata Natsu dengan nada dan tatapan yang sangat tajam

Lucy hanya bisa menangis. Natsu tak melepaskan tangannya.

"kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau punya banyak sekali cadangan air mata hingga bisa keluar kapan saja?" tanya Natsu

"cih! Melihat wajahmu saja kurasa keberuntunganku hilang seketika. Kau benar-benar pembawa sial! Kalau kau tidak sakit, ibu tidak akan menyuruhku malam-malam menemanimu dan mengurangi waktu tidurku! Setelah ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab, parasit!" lanjut Natsu dan menghempaskan Lucy

Natsu berdiri dan meninggalkan Lucy yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

...

Esoknya di Fairy Academy. Kelas 1-8, kelas Lisanna dan Juvia. Juvia datang dengan wajah lesu, setelah melihat Gray membela Lucy hingga ia bertengkar dengan Gajeel. Lisanna heran, ditegurnya sahabatnya itu.

"ada apa Juvia?" tanya Lisanna dengan lembut

"hiks, kemarin Gray-sama membela love rival" jawab Juvia sembari menggigit baju seragamnya

"love rival? _Dare?_ " tanya Lisanna tak paham

"anak baru itu. siapa lagi" gerutu Juvia yang tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam di sekitarnya, membuat Lisanna bergidik ngeri

"tenanglah, jangan berfikir negatif _._ Oh ayolah Juvia" kata Lisanna menenangkan

"kau tidak tahu. Kemarin Gray-sama membela Lucy hingga bertengkar dengan Gajeel. Dan berujung dihajar Erza. Niat Gray-sama kan baik, tapi kenapa dia malah dihajar? Tidakkah kau berfikir Lucy itu pembawa sial?" jelas Juvia dengan kesal

"Gray bertengkar dengan Gajeel pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti mereka saling mengolok, Lucy tak ada hubungannya. Mereka saja yang kelewat emosi satu sama lain. Dan Erza? Dia memang seperti itu, lagipula Gray kan ikut klub Taekwondo, jadi dia pasti sudah kebal dengan pukula Erza. Tapi . . ." kata Lisanna menanggapi dengan kepala dingin

"menyebut Lucy pembawa sial? Kurasa bicaramu kelewatan, Juvia" kata Lisanna, ia tidak suka sahabatnya mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang lain

"kau membelanya, Lis?" tanya Juvia tak percaya

"aku tidak membelanya, hanya saja menyebutnya seperti itu tidaklah baik. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti malah menyukainya?" kata dan goda Lisanna

"aku ini perempuan! Dan aku akan selalu setia dengan Gray-sama!" kata Juvia sedikit berteriak kesal pada Lisanna

Lisanna hanya terkekeh

"bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kalau dimasa depan kau menjadi teman atau sahabatnya?" kata Lisanna mengoreksi kata-katanya

"huh, terserahlah" kata Juvia pasrah, ia kalah dengan kata-kata bijak seorang Lisanna Strauss

Bel berbunyi. Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas 1-8 adalah Matematika. Kelas Laxus-sensei sang guru killer. Laxus-sensei masuk, semua siswa sudah duduk rapi tanpa berani berkata-kata. Bahkan mereka tak berani untuk hanya sekedar menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipis mereka. Laxus-sensei membuka buku absennya disertai tatapan tajamnya.

Beralih ke kelas 1-5. Pelajaran Sejarah oleh Fried-sensei. Ia mengabsen murid-nya satu-persatu. Hingga . . .

"Lucy Heartfilia" panggil Fried-sensei

Hening. Tak ada sahutan, Levy mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan Lucy tak ada ditempat. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, tapi Lucy belum juga datang.

"kemana kau, Lucy?" gumam Levy

Natsu menyipitkan mata Onyxnya melihat bangku kosong milik Lucy. Tentu saja, karena Lucy sedang terserang demam dan tidak memungkinkan untuk masuk ke sekolah. tapi, Natsu tak mau repot-repot menjawab panggilan Fried-sensei untuk memberitahu keadaan Lucy. ia tak mau ada yang tahu kalau _parasit_ seperti Lucy tinggal bersamanya. Akan jadi berita besar kalau sampai semua orang tahu. Dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Natsu Dragneel akan tercoreng.

"Lucy Heartfilia" panggil Fried-sensei sekali lagi

"dia sakit, sensei" sahut sang ketua kelas, Sting Eucliffe

Seketika semua orang menoleh pada Sting. Tak terkecuali Natsu yang membelalakkan mata dengan sempurna mendengar pembelaan Sting yang menurutnya diluar wajar. Harusnya ia yang mengatakan demikian, tapi egonya menolak. Natsu berdecak dan menggenggam tangannya kesal. Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah sang ketua kelas dan ketua klub Basket itu dan menyadarkannya untuk tidak terbuai dengan sikap lemah nan minta untuk diberi simpati macam Lucy Heartfilia. Sikap Natsu tak luput dari pandangan salah satu teman sekaligus rivalnya, Gray.

Gray mulai curiga dengan Natsu. Ia merasa sikap Natsu kelewatan. Pasti ada alasan dibalik itu. alasan yang mungkin didunia ini tak ada yang tahu kecuali kedua orang yang terlibat.

"begitukah? Apa kau dekat dengan Lucy, Sting-kun?" tanya Fried-sensei

"iya sensei, tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya" jawab Sting

"benarkah itu, ketua? Kulihat kau kemarin berlari ke ruang klub taekwondo untuk sekedar menemuinya" sindir Rogue

Sting langsung menoleh, ia menatap tajam sepupunya itu, yang tak tahu tempat dan keadaan untuk mencibirnya. Semua langsung bertanya-tanya

 _Apa mungkin Lucy dan ketua pacaran?_

 _Mungkin, keduanya lumayan dekat_

 _Woah, baru beberapa hari masuk sudah bisa menggaet Sting_

Sting yang mendengarnya langsung memerah, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya dihadapan teman sekelasnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"kurasa sekarang waktunya pelajaran dimulai, bukan begitu? Fried-sensei?" tanya Sting berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sembari melihat Fried-sensei

Betapa terkejutnya Sting, mendapati sang guru ikut tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan barusan. Sting kesal karenanya, ia duduk dan mendengus kesal. Membuat Fried-sensei tersenyum.

"tidak biasanya kau Sting. Tapi baiklah, kurasa aku harus memulai pelajaran. Tapi Sting-kun, apa benar . . ." kata Fried-sensei

"SENSEI" panggil Sting dengan menekankan setiap katanya

Fried-sensei hanya tersenyum innocent. Sementara Loki, empat siku-siku muncul di keningnya. Lagi-lagi Sting dan Lucy.

"huh, kenapa sepertinya Lucy lebih memilih dekat dengan ketua daripada aku" kata Loki

"siapa yang mau dekat dengan playboy sepertimu" sahut Levy datar

"apa? Hei!" kata Loki dengan suara sedikit meninggi

"LOKI! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" tanya Aquarius dengan dingin, membuat Loki mati kutu seketika

Lucy masih terbaring, demamnya sudah turun. Tapi badannya masih lemas. Kini, ia bermimpi. Mimpi jauh dimana sebelum mamanya meninggal. Mimpi ketika dirinya tinggal bersama keluarganya di desa kecil.

 _ **Lucy's Dream**_

"mama, ayah bilang ada hamparan bunga disekitar sini. Apa itu benar?" tanya Lucy kecil

"hmm, mama akan ada pemotretan disana besok, Lucy mau ikut?" tawar nyonya Layla

"boleh?" tanya Lucy kecil antusias

"tentu. Tapi selesaikan tugasmu dulu hari ini" kata nyonya Layla

Esoknya nyonya Layla Heartfilia dan putrinya pergi ke bukit bersama agensi untuk pemotretan. Lucy yang tidak ada jadwal hari itu, duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil menatap hamparan bunga yang kini tengah menjadi background mamanya. Semilir angin bertiup, membuat Lucy kecil merasa nyaman dan terbuai untuk memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak. Lucy kecil terganggu, ia mencari sumber suara dan didapatinya seorang anak kecil . . .

 _ **End of Lucy's Dream**_

Lucy terbangun. Handuk yang mengompres dahinya terjatuh

" _siapa anak itu? kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melihat wajah dan mendengar suaranya?" tanya Lucy dalam Hati_

Pintu diketuk. Capricorn permisi untuk masuk, ia membawakan bubur dan susu hangat untuk Lucy. disodorkannya nampan yang ia bawa.

"bagaimana keadaan anda, nona? Nyonya dan yang lain khawatir pada anda. Ini bubur dan susu buatan Virgo untuk anda, makanlah" kata Capricorn

Lucy mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih sendok dan memakan sedikit buburnya. Capricorn mengulurkan beberapa obat. Melihat obat, Lucy jadi ketakutan. Ia kembali ingat kejadian semalam saat Natsu memaksa dirinya untuk meminum obat dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Capricorn menaikkan sedikit alisnya, ia tak mengerti kenapa Lucy terlihat takut.

"anda harus segera sembuh" kata Capricorn

Lucy menggeleng, ia mencari notenya. Ditulisnya sesuatu

" _aku sudah baik. Jadi tolong jauhkan obat ini dariku" tulis Lucy_

"apa anda ada masalah dengan obat?" tanya Capricorn

" _kumohon, jauhkan dariku" tulis lagi, kali ini ia hampir menangis_

Capricorn menurutinya. Ia mengambil obat itu dan meminta pada Lucy untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Lucy tenang dan mulai memakan kembali buburnya, hingga pertanyaan Capricorn menginterupsinya.

"nona, katakan. Alasan nona demam, itu karena Natsu-sama kan?" tanya Capricorn tiba-tiba

Lucy terhenyak. namun dengan segera ia menggeleng, berusaha melindungi Natsu yang jelas-jelas melakukan kesalahan.

"jangan berbohong, malam itu saya mendengar semuanya" kata Capricorn

Tangan Lucy gemetar. Ia menjatuhkan sendoknya, merasa kebohongannya terbongkar, ia menjadi tertunduk. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Capricorn dengan jawaban _iya._

"kenapa anda diam saja? kenapa anda tidak mengatakan pada nyonya kalau Natsu-sama memperlakukan anda dengan kasar?" tanya Capricorn

Hening untuk sesaat, dengan perlahan, Lucy kembali menulis note.

" _dan kenapa kau hanya bicara padaku? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakan pada bibi Grandine?" tanya Lucy dalam Note_

Capricorn terhenyak membacanya. Lucy kembali menulis note, kali ini ia menulisnya dengan cepat.

" _apa yang aku dapatkan setelah aku mengatakannya?" tanya Lucy lagi_

Kali ini Capricorn bagai disambar petir. Ia tidak menyangka Lucy berfikir sejauh itu. ia mengerti maksud Lucy. kalau Lucy mengatakannya, ia takut kalau Natsu akan melakukan hal lebih dan yang paling parahnya. Natsu akan mengusinya, tanpa mengindahkan perkataan orang tuanya. Capricorn menghela nafas, itu semua memang mungkin terjadi.

"oh ya, Lucy-sama. Ini dari nyonya Grandine, kumohon anda mempertimbangkannya" kata Capricorn menyodorkan selembar kertas dan meninggalkan kamar Lucy

Lucy membacanya. Itu adalah form untuk pasien yang memiliki gangguan psikologi, di ujung form terdapat label Weisslogia Hospital. Dengan dingin, Lucy merobeknya. Dan membuangnya.

" _tidak kusangka, disini aku juga akan dikirim ke rumah sakit" keluh Lucy_

" _tidak akan terjadi kedua kali. Kalian pikir bisa memasukkanku ke panjara lagi? Dan membuatku koma selama yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Lucy penuh amarah dalam hatinya_

Lucy segera bangun, walaupun ia masih sedikit terhuyung-huyung, ia berusaha tetap menegakkan kakinya. Ia membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian kemudian mem-packingnya. Lucy berganti pakaian, bukan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai. Melainkan pakaian yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti laki-laki. Pakaian yang ia sembunyikan dan digunakan di keadaan darurat seperti sekarang ini. Ia mencari sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang dapat menutupi rambut pirangnya. Tapi Lucy tak menemukan satupun. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Lucy menguatkan dirinya untuk menyelinap ke kamar sebelah.

Lucy keluar kamar, ia melihat kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada orang. Ya, karena Natsu dan Wendy tengah sekolah dan yang lain tengah sibuk. Sementara nyonya Grandine mendadak pergi ke kantor. Lucy membuka kamar Natsu perlahan, ia masuk dengan segera. Ia sedikit heran melihat kamar Natsu yang tergolong rapi dan memiliki bau yang khas. Khas Natsu. Lucy segera mencari topi. Ia mendapatkannya dan segera dikenakan dengan menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya di balik topi. Lucy tersenyum sinis dan segera keluar lewat pintu kamar Natsu yang mengarah ke balkon. Ia melihat ke bawah, sepi. Lucy mengaitkan tali dan turun dari lantai dua dengan sukses. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Lucy pergi meninggalkan kediaman Dragneel yang beberapa hari ini sudah menaunginya.

" _maafkan aku Virgo" kata Lucy dalam hati dan segera berlari menjauh dari perumahan Dragon Slayer_

Malampun tiba. Natsu melangkah lunglai menuju kamarnya. Hari ini ia terlalu lelah karena latihan yang berlebihan atau lebih tepatnya dirinya yang berlebihan. Ia membuka kamarnya dan anginpun berhembus membuat tirai dikamarnya melambai seolah menyapanya. Natsu mendekat ke arah balkon dan hendak menutup pintu, tapi ia melihat tali yang terikat di balkon. Ia keluar dan melihat tali tersebut, tali yang menjulur hingga bawah. Natsu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"kenapa ada tali disini?" tanya Natsu dan menarik tali kemudian merapikannya

makan malam. Nyonya Grandine, Wendy sudah berada di bangku masing-masing. Natsu turun sendirian.

"dimana Lucy? apa dia masih tidur?" tanya nyonya Grandine pada Virgo dan Capricorn

"saya akan memanggilnya" jawab Virgo

Natsu duduk dengan acuh. Virgo naik, tapi tak lama kemudian, Virgo turun dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya panik.

"Hime, Hime . . ." kata Virgo panik

"kenapa? Virgo-san?" tanya Wendy

"Hime tidak ada dikamarnya" jawab Virgo dalam paniknya

"APA!" nyonya Grandine berdiri, matanya melotot

"LUCY KABUR?" pekik nyonya Grandine

Nyonya Grandine, Wendy, Virgo dan Capricorn bergegas naik ke kamar Lucy. benar saja, Lucy tak ada disana. Mereka melihat kertas yang telah dirobek menjadi beberapa bagian. Wendy memungutnya, ia mengulurkan sobekan kertas tersebut pada sang ibu.

"apa ini? Form ini . . ." nyonya Grandine terbelalak, ia mulai bergetar

"kenapa Lucy kabur hanya karena melihat Form ini? Apa dia tidak ingin diobati?" tanya nyonya Grandine

Virgo ikut memungut sobekan form dilantai, ia tahu form apa itu. ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

" _Hime, kenapa? Mereka hanya ingin mengobatimu. Bukan menyiksamu seperti apa yang tuan besar lakukan" kata Virgo dalam hati_

"Virgo, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanya nyonya Grandie serius, ditatapnya Virgo yang tak bergeming sama sekali karena menatap sobekan form ditangannya.

Natsu melihat dari luar kamar, ia ingat tali yang menjulur dari balkonnya. Natsu terhenyak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"apa ini akhirnya? Baguslah, aku tak perlu repot-repot menyiksanya lagi" gumam Natsu dan pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Di kamar Lucy. nyonya Grandine berhadapan empat mata dengan Virgo.

"bukankah Lucy belum sembuh?" tanya nyonya Grandine

"maafkan saya nyonya, saya lengah" jawab Virgo

"Lucy kabur setelah merobek form ini. Katakan, kalau dugaanku ini salah" selidik nyonya Grandine

"bukankah kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Virgo?" tanya Nyonya Grandine berusaha untuk tenang

"maafkan saya, Nyonya. Tapi itu benar" jawab Virgo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, perasaannya campur aduk

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat Lucy takut dengan rumah sakit?" tanya nyonya Grandine lagi

"sebenarnya . . . 2,5 tahun lalu Hime dibuat koma oleh ayahnya selama 1 tahun. Ketika Hime sadar, Tuan selalu memerintahkan dokter untuk segera membuatnya tertidur. Seperti meminumkan obat dan menyuntiknya secara paksa" jelas Virgo dengan suara lirih

"kemudian, setelah itu dia memberontak dan berhasil terbangun dari komanya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia terbebas begitu saja. Tuan kembali mengurungnya bahkan menyiksanya seperti yang saya ceritakan sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya Hime menjadi seperti sekarang ini" kata Virgo melanjutkan penjelasan

"a ... ap ... apa?" nyonya Grandine tak sangguo berkata-kata lagi

Natsu berdiri di balkon dengan tali yang kini berada digenggamannya. Diliriknya Virgo dan ibunya yang tengah berhadapan di kamar Lucy. ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tidak semua. Natsu mendengar penjelasan Virgo tentang Lucy dibuat koma selama 1 tahun. Entah kenapa mendengarnya saja membuat hati Natsu terasa ngilu, serasa disayat beribu pedang. Natsu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"cih! Merepotkan!" gerutu Natsu dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

"apa itu benar, Virgo?" tanya nyonya Grandine

"sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Jude? Apa dia sudah gila!" teriak nyonya Grandine frustasi

Wendy makan malam sendirian. Ia makan sambil melamun. Keadaan rumah sedang kacau. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mendinginkan suasana. Ibunya tengah kalap, sedangkan kakaknya acuk tak acuh. Sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga, ia tidak ingin tinggal diam, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Wendy terlonjak kaget, tentu itu adalah ulah sang kakak. Wendy hanya menghela nafas.

"ne, Capricorn-san. Menurutmu, kapan kakak mengubah sikapnya pada Lucy-san? Semenjak berita kedatangan sampai tinggalnya Lucy-san disini, kakak jadi banyak berubah. Ia menjadi sangat kasar. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti" tanya Wendy

"entahlah Wendy-sama" jawab Capricorn

Kemana Lucy?

Lucy berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Ia tak peduli pandangan orang disekitarnya yang menganggapnya aneh. Awan mendung mulai berkumpul, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit. Menandakan hujan akan turun. Lucy terus berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga tetesan hujan menghentikan langkahnya. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Lucy menengadah, ia mengingat dimana dirinya menangis dimakam ibunya disaat hujan kala itu. matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, ia menangis.

" _mama, aku rindu padamu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Tiba-tiba . . .

"HOI! Kau yang disana!" panggil seseorang dengan suara baritone dan nada yang sinis

Lucy tak bergeming. Seseorang itupun mendekat.

"LEPASKAN TOPIKU! DASAR PENCURI!" kata seseorang dengan kasarnya

Lucy mengenal suara itu, ia menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Natsu berdiri didepannya dengan membawa payung berwarna kuning. Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya. Lucy sadar dan mengacuhkan Natsu, ia melangkah pergi.

"kalau kau mau pergi, jangan pakai barangku!" kata Natsu menghentikan langkah Lucy, Lucy menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, Natsu sedikit terperangah melihatnya. Namun ia segera menutupi hal tersebut

Lucy melepaskan topi milik Natsu. Kini rambut blonde panjangnya terurai kebawah. Diberikannya topi itu pada Natsu lalu mulai beranjak. Natsu menerima topi itu, ia memandangi topi itu sesaat dan . . .

"kemana kau akan pergi? Kau bahkan belum berterimakasih pada keluargaku yang dengan baiknya mau memungutmu" tanya Natsu dengan berteriak

" _baiklah. Terimakasih" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"kau tidak menulis sesuatu untuk menjawabku?" tanya Natsu

Lucy mengambil notenya dan menulis jawaban

" _terimakasih" tulis Lucy dalam note lalu mendekat pada Natsu untuk memberikan jawabannya_

Tapi Natsu malah menariknya, atau lebih tepatnya menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Lucy terbelalak. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, wajahnya memanas dan perasaan-perasaan aneh menggelitik benaknya. Natsu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lucy.

"kau mau jadi gelandangan diluar sana? Nona Heartfilia?" tanya Natsu dengan nada menggoda

Lucy sadar, ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbuai oleh sikap Natsu Dragneel barusan. Ia mendorong Natsu seketika. Natsu tersenyum sinis, ditatapnya Lucy dengan tajam.

" _lebih baik aku jadi gelandangan daripada harus tidur seperti orang mati" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"beraninya kau! Apa ini perlakuanmu setelah mendapatkan segala kenyamanan dirumahku? Huh?" tanya Natsu dengan sinisnya

Lucy bergetar. Perkataan dan sikap Natsu selalu melukainya. Dan sekarangpun juga demikian.

"mendekatlah" kata Natsu kemudian dengan lembut

Lucy menggeleng.

"kau mau mendekat atau aku yang menyeretmu?" ancam Natsu

" _seret saja kalau kau memang bisa!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"kau menantangku?" tanya Natsu lagi

Lucy membalikkan badan. Ia tak mau berlama-lama berdebat dengan kepala pink macam Natsu. Atau ia akan ketahuan. Natsu habis kesabaran dan manarik tangan Lucy hingga membuat gadis itu menghadap padanya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan tajam. Mata Onyxnya bertemu dengan mata Caramel Lucy. Lucy menarik paksa tangannya, meronta dan batinnya berteriak minta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi cengkraman Natsu lebih kuat. Jika saja dirinya sedang dalam keadaan Vit, mungkin Natsu sudah ia banting dengan serangan paling mematikan. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, Lucy sekarang masih lemah karena ia belum seratus persen pulih. Mereka beradu untuk beberapa saat hingga Natsu menarik dengan kuat lengan Lucy, membuat wajah sang gadis blonde tersebut mendekat tepat beberapa centi ke wajahnya.

"PULANG" kata Natsu

Lucy terhenyak. lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan oleh sikap Natsu. Tadi Natsu meneriakinya, mencemoohnya, lalu memeluknya, kemudian mencemoohnya lagi dan sekarang memintanya untuk pulang. Lucy sungguh tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Natsu. Melihat Lucy yang tak bereaksi, Natsu segera menarik Lucy untuk kembali. Lucy sadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Natsu tetap menariknya dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan penolakan Lucy sedikitpun.

" _cih! Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin. Tapi kalau kau kabur seperti ini, maka aku juga akan celaka" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Bagaimana? Disini sudah mulai ada titik terang tentang kenapa Natsu membenci Lucy. tapi belum semua aku jelaskan hlo . . . Di akhir chapter 3 mungkin Natsu sudah mulai sedikit berubah. Sedikit, hanya sedikit. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, hanya sedikit. Dan ya . . . di Chapter 4 nanti mungkin Natsu kembali kejam. Hehehe

Rencananya di Chapter selanjutnya aku ingin membuat kebencian Natsu memuncak begitu pula dengan Lucy yang sudah berusaha sabar dan bertahan dengan sikap Natsu selama ini. Tapi tetap tunggu saja, tergantung bagaimana ide melintas di fikiran Nao

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya. Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 4 : I Don't Know

 **Balasan Review**

 **Sasha Solero 007** : Mohon tunggu dengan sabar ya, terimakasih

 **Aihi** : kenapa ya? Maaf, nanti akan aku jawab di dalam chapter aja, nggak seru kan kalau aku kasih tahu

 **Aoi Yukki** : ehem, karena suatu alasan yang nanti pasti aku ungkapkan. Jadi tunggu saja ya . . .

 **Nakumi** : aku juga suka, jika penasaran, silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya . . .

 **White Squill** : iya terimakasih sarannya, tapi aku memang kesulitan membuat narasi, dan akan aku usahakan mengecek ulang *walaupun lebih sering malasnya. Untuk kesalahan penggunaan kata atau tata bahasa, iya terimakasih aku akan membenahinya *meskipun sulit. Tapi Terimakasih sangat karena ini membantuku yang masih awam.

 **Naomi Koala** : dalam lubuk hati Natsu sayang sama Lucy? setuju. Dan terimakasih banyak. Untuk Naomi-san, di chapter 3 aku sudah buat NaLu moment, mungkin di chapter 4 akan aku tambah sedikit. Silahkan dibaca . . .

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : tenang, sama author tuh tenang, tarik nafas . . . hembuskan. OK! Natsu nanti juga kena karmanya, dan itu harus! Semua pertanyaanmu ingin sekali aku jawab, tapi kalau aku jawab sekarang, nggak seru dong . . . jadi tolong ikuti chapter selanjutnya, ne?

 **Fic of Delusion** : anda ketinggalan? Tidak masalah, yang penting tetap mengikuti. Aku senang kok. Dan yup! Karena keduanya. Kurasa kamu sudah bisa menebaknya, tapi kumohon rahasiakan ya, biarkan para readers berimajinasi, hehe

 **Hrsstja** : aku memang update seminggu sekali. Dan untuk kekejaman Natsu pada Lucy, memang sengaja kubuat demikian. Kenapa? Kalau nggak gitu nggak gereget. Dan aku juga mulai jatuh cinta sama Sting #Lupakan. Tapi tenang, di chapter 4 ini kuusahakan moment NaLu aku tambah

 **Shiroi tensi** : terimakasih. Begitukah? Memang sengaja aku buat demikian, genrenya aja hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"PULANG" kata Natsu

Lucy terhenyak. lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan oleh sikap Natsu. Tadi Natsu meneriakinya, mencemoohnya, lalu memeluknya, kemudian mencemoohnya lagi dan sekarang memintanya untuk pulang. Lucy sungguh tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Natsu. Melihat Lucy yang tak bereaksi, Natsu segera menarik Lucy untuk kembali. Lucy sadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Natsu tetap menariknya dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan penolakan Lucy sedikitpun.

" _Cih! Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin. Tapi kalau kau kabur seperti ini, maka aku juga akan celaka" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Ditengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Magnolia malam itu. Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy. Erat dan sangat erat. Benak Lucy berkecambuk. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengarkan semua perkataan Natsu, tapi sikap Natsu yang berubah tiba-tiba, memeluknya dan memintanya untuk pulang walaupun itu tetap dengan kasar membuat benak seorang Lucy Heartfilia serasa diserang meriam yang seakan meledak seketika. Dadanya mulai panas dan panas tersebut lama kelamaan menjalar ke pipinya. Ia yang berusaha melepaskan diri mulai tenang dan membiarkan Natsu menyeretnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari keduanya. Sementara Natsu? ia juga sedang berkutat dengan batinnya.

" _Menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini sungguh tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Jika aku boleh mengatakannya, aku benci keadaan ini" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Tapi, apa ini tangan yang telah menepisku waktu itu?" tanya Natsu lagi dalam hati_

" _Apa ini Natsu? Natsu yang selalu membenciku? Dan apa ini tangan Natsu yang selalu melukaiku? Kenapa rasanya berbeda?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tangannya besar, dan juga . . . hangat" lanjut Lucy dalam hati_

Mereka melalui ramainya jalan dan gemerlapnya kota. Entah kenapa waktu seakan bergerak lambat membiarkan dua insan yang tengah dilanda badai di dalam hati mereka.

Tak terasa Natsu dan Lucy sudah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Dragneel. Rumah mewah dengan halaman dan pekarangan luas, yang melihatnya saja membuat Lucy kembali bergetar. Ia mengingat form yang tadi ia sobek. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, Natsu menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu datar

Lucy menggeleng yang Natsu artikan sebagai _tidak mau masuk._ Natsu menghela nafas, ia sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk marah-marah pada gadis dihadapannya itu. kali ini ia mencoba bicara dengan sabar, walaupun egonya bergejolak dan menolak bahkan berteriak berkata _tidak._

"Yang lain khawatir. Kau pasti tidak ingin melihat ibuku jantungan kan?" tanya Natsu dengan kata-kata pedasnya tapi nada suaranya terkesan datar

Lucy kembali menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan Natsu erat. Natsu kembali menghela nafas.

"Kita masuk, kau tak mau aku menyeretmu lebih dari tadi kan?" ancam Natsu masih dengan nada datar

Akhirnya Lucy mau masuk rumah. Ketika pintu terbuka, semua orang seketika menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, Lucy pulang bersama Natsu atau lebih tepatnya Natsu membawa pulang Lucy. Dan keadaan mereka? Tangan Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dan tubuh mereka basah kuyup.

"Lucy!" teriak nyonya Grandine dan segera memeluk Lucy

Pelukan nyonya Grandine membuat genggaman tangan Natsu terlepas. Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya, melihat tangannya yang beberapa saat tadi menggenggam tangan gadis yang sangat ia benci. Capricorn memandang Natsu penuh arti, Natsu hanya tertawa sinis lewat hidung dan berlalu meninggalkan ibunya yang masih sibuk memeluk Lucy tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya nonya Grandine

Lucy menggeleng. Nyonya Grandine menghela nafas lega. Virgo tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Pemandangan itu tak luput dari Lucy, dilihatnya Virgo yang meneteskan air mata melihat kepulangannya dengan keadaaan seperti itu. didekatinya Virgo sang pelayan yang selalu setia pada dirinya. Ditulisnya sebuah note.

" _Aku pulang, Virgo. Maafkan aku, aku baik-baik saja kok" tulis Lucy dalam note_

"Hime" panggil Virgo

Lucy memeluk Virgo. Menenangkan sang pelayan. Melihat adegan bak melodrama tersebut, Wendy tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan membawa pulang Lucy. padahal ia sendiri tahu kalau sebenarnya kakaknya senang kalau Lucy pergi dari rumah.

" _Kurasa Nii-san tidak sejahat yang aku kira" kata Wendy dalam hati_

"Ne, Lucy-san bagaimana kalau kau mandi dan mengeringkan badan. Kau kan masih demam" kata Wendy

"Iya Hime, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda" kata Virgo

Natsu mandi, air keluar dari shower membasahi kepala hingga badannya yang tergolong tegap dan berotot. Ia tertunduk sembari melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Diingatnya kembali saat dirinya hendak berlalu dari kamar Lucy setelah melihat ibunya menatap Virgo dengan pandangan serius.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu melihat dari luar kamar, ia ingat tali yang menjulur dari balkonnya. Natsu terhenyak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Apa ini akhirnya? Baguslah, aku tak perlu repot-repot menyiksanya lagi" gumam Natsu dan pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Namun ketika dirinya baru menyentuh knop pintu, suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Natsu-sama, saya ingin bicara pada anda sebentar" kata Capricorn

Wendy melihatnya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan turun kebawah. Sementara Natsu meminta Capricorn untuk bicara di kamarnya saja, sepertinya ia tahu kalau Capricorn akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Natsu-sama, maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Tapi saya ingin bertanya dan saya mohon anda menjawab dengan jujur" kata Capricorn

Dengan malas, Natsu mengiyakan.

"Natsu-sama, apa anda yang membuat Lucy-sama demam?" tanya Capricorn

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu memasang wajah innocent

"Semalam, saya melihat anda masuk kamar Lucy-sama" kata Capricorn

Natsu terhenyak sesaat, namun kemudian ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Lalu?" tanya Natsu

"Haruskah saya menjelaskannya?" tanya Capricorn

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Natsu balik, tak ada raut bersalah sedikitpun diwajahnya

Capricorn naik darah, ia menenangkan diri dengan menghela nafas. Berusaha bersabar dengan tuan muda yang menyandang marga Dragneel tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau nyonya dan tuan besar tahu?" tanya Capricorn lagi

"Biarkan saja. toh ini juga salah mereka, aku kan sudah menolak dia tinggal disini, ayah dan ibu saja yang bersi keras" jawab Natsu

"Kenapa anda melakukannya?" tanya Capricorn

"Karena aku membencinya" jawab Natsu tegas

"Tidak masalah anda membencinya, tapi memperlakukan Lucy-sama seperti itu salah. Bagaimana kalau keluarga Strauss tahu? Anda yang menjadi calon tunangan putri mereka ternyata tega pada seorang gadis" jelas Capricorn

"Dan bagaimana kalau mereka membatalkan pertunangannya?" lanjut Capricorn

Natsu terhenyak. ia mengerti maksud perkataan Capricorn barusan. Itu bukan tidak mungkin, tapi sangat mungkin mengingat Lisanna yang selalu mengatakan tidak setuju dengan sikap Natsu pada Lucy.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu memukul kaca didepannya hingga membuat kaca tersebut retak. Matanya berkilat, amarah yang amat sangat menghampirinya. Ia menyeringai.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Kau benar-benar mengusik ketentramanku. Sudah berapa kali aku menyiksamu tapi kau bagai penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan. Selalu berdiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Cih! Harusnya tadi aku membiarkanmu saja! tapi tangan ini dengan seenaknya menggenggammu dan menarikmu pulang. Dan juga, kalau tidak karena Capricorn, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jangan senang dulu karena aku bersikap baik padamu sekali. esok dan esoknya mungkin akan lebih kejam, Luce" kata Natsu dengan tajam

Malam semakin larut. Hujan terus mengguyur kota Magnolia. Di sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang, Lucy mengeringkan badan kemudian membuka buku hariannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan mulai menulis. Denting jampun terus berputar menghiasi suasana kamar Lucy. Sang gadis bersurai blonde tersebut menyudahi acara menulisnya dan mulai membaringkan diri di ranjang. Lucy menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Angin masuk melalui celah-celah pintu seolah menyapa sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja kembali dari aksi kaburnya yang tentu saja gagal karena seseorang. iapun meringkuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan dialaminya.

" _Natsu membawaku pulang? Apa ini tidak salah? Bukankah Natsu membenciku?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Mama, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Hari ini aku melihat sisi lain darinya" kata Lucy dalam hati kemudian terpejam_

...

2 hari kemudian. Seperti biasa, Natsu turun sebelum sampai di sekolah. Wendy dan Capricorn tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Tapi berbeda dengan Lucy, entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa? Tapi kenapa? Ia hanya memandang punggung Natsu yang mulai menjauh.

Lucy turun dari mobil diikuti Wendy. Mereka berpisah dikarenakan Wendy masih berada di bangku SMP. Wendy meminta Lucy untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga diri mengingat Lucy baru sembuh dari demam. Lucy hanya tersenyum datar seolah menjawab _iya._ Lucy melangkah menuju sekolah yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia kunjungi. Ketika di koridor sekolah, Lucy dihadang oleh para fansnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibiki, Ren dan Eve.

"Lucy! darimana saja kau?" tanya Hibiki seraya meraih tangan kanan Lucy yang masih terperban

Ren meraih tangan kiri Lucy. diperlakukan layaknya tuan putri, Lucy jadi canggung dan malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kami merindukanmu" kata Ren

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Lucy?" tanya Eve

Lucy mengangguk. Kemudian Eve mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar yang entah ia dapat dari mana, dan disodorkannya pada Lucy. Lucy tercengang, ia heran apa isi kotak tersebut.

"Kami mendengar kau sakit, jadi kami sengaja membuatkan makanan bergizi untukmu" kata Hibiki

"Kami juga menekankan empat sehat lima sempurna" lanjut Ren

Lucy melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman dua orang fans anehnya itu dan mengambil kotak bento tersebut.

UKH!

Sangat berat. Lucy mengernyitkan keningnya, ia ingin bertanya pada ketiga laki-laki ini tapi tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya menulis note. Sementara ketiga laki-laki dihadapannya hanya meringis tidak jelas kemudian pamit.

" _Mereka memintaku membawa ini sendirian?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Dengan susah payah Lucy membawa kotak bento yang super duper besar tersebut. Lucy mengeluh dalam hati. Didepan kelas, ia berusaha membuka pintu dengan menggunakan kakinya, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba membukanya. Dan itu adalah Sting. ia terkejut, dan diam. Lucy yang merasa dihalangi mengerutkan dirinya. Ia membentak-bentak Sting dalam hati, meminta Sting untuk segera menyingkir, namun entah apa yang sedang menyambar diri seorang Sting Eucliffe, ia tidak bergeming. Lucy menghela nafas dan menendang kaki Sting membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lucy? sakit tahu!" kata Sting sembari mengelus-elus tulang keringnya

" _Kau tidak lihat?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Sting sadar dan segera mengambil alih kotak besar ditangan Lucy. ia mengantarkan kotak tersebut ke meja Lucy.

"Lucy, apa ini?" tanya Sting

" _Bento" jawab Lucy dalam notenya_

"LU-CHAN!" teriak seorang gadis dengan suara yang melengking

Lucy menoleh, Levy datang dan langsung memeluknya. Ia heran tak alang kepalang kenapa temannya itu memeluknya. Lucy menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Lu-chan, kau baik-baik saja? aku khawatir. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungimu dan tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal. Aku sangat khawatir sampai berfikir kau pindah sekolah" rengek Levy

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Levy" tulis Lucy_

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton Drama, Levy. Pagi-pagi sudah sedramatis ini, ezt ezt ezt" kata seseorang ikut _nimbrung_

"Loki! Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Levy kesal

"Baru saja" jawab Loki dengan tampang innocent

"Oh ya Lucy, apa itu. baunya sangat menggoda. Apa ini bento buatanmu?" tanya Loki

" _Aku mendapatkannya dari Hibiki dan kawan kawan" jawab Lucy dalam note_

"APA? Jangan dimakan!" cegah Loki dan segera memeluk kotak bento, mencegah Lucy untuk memakannya

"Hei, Loki. Menyingkirlah atau bento itu akan bercampur dengan keringatmu" ledek Levy membalas Loki

Loki memicingkan matanya. Menatap Levy tajam, ia kesal. Levy hanya tersenyum dan memberi kode untuk menyingkir.

"Loki, jaga sikapmu" kata Sting dan Loki-pun menyingkir

" _Ne, mina. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bento ini bersama nanti?" tawar Lucy dalam note_

"Makan bersama?" kata Loki

"Dengan Lucy?" lanjut Sting

Seketika kedua pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

Di tempat lain, kebun belakang sekolah. Natsu tengah melamun sembari merebahkan dirinya di kursi dengan tas sebagai alas bantal. Ia hanya menatap langit pagi dengan pandangan menerawang. Semilir angin pagi berhembus memasuki jas sekolahnya. Natsu menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Lisanna muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan pagi-pagi?" tanya Lisanna

"Memikirkanmu" jawab Natsu _berbohong_

Wajah Lisanna bersemu merah.

" _Mungkin"_ gumam Natsu lirih hingga tak terdengar oleh gadis bersurai perak yang adalah kekasihnya tersebut

"Mou, Natsu. Jangan menggodaku. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lisanna

"Aku sudah menjawabnya kan Lis?" tanya Natsu balik

"Bukan itu maksudku" jawab Lisanna

"Lalu? Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Natsu

"Eh? Itu . . ." Lisanna bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia tidak menyangka Natsu bertanya demikian

Natsu bangun, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan lembut, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih kedua lengan Lisanna. Ditatapnya Lisanna dengan tajam, tapi bukan pandangan tajam yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Lucy melainkan tatapan tajam seakan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi disini? Apa kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya Natsu dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya

Lagi-lagi wajah Lisanna dibuat memerah oleh Natsu. melihat reaksi Lisanna, Natsu terkekeh, ditariknya Lisanna mendekat. Lisanna sudah memejamkan mata, menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi . . . tidak terjadi apapun. Hanya terdengar suara Natsu yang terkekeh, Lisanna membuka mata dan merasa malu karena ketahuan mengharapkan sebuah ciuman dari Natsu. Lisanna mendorong Natsu dengan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku!" hardik Lisanna

"Tapi kau tergoda kan?" tanya Natsu seraya tersenyum

"Mou, hentikan itu" gerutu Lisanna

"Padahal aku berniat menawarimu untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi tidak jadi, aku akan membaginya saja dengan Juvia" kata Lisanna cemberut

"Apa? Kau tega padaku Lis?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Lisanna

"Heh? Begitu ya?" kata Natsu tersenyum penuh arti, kali ini ia segera menarik Lisanna dan . . .

CUP

Sebuh kecupan manis mendarat di pipi kanan Lisanna. Natsu sadar dan segera menjauh meninggalkan Lisanna yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja kekasihnya itu lakukan. wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Pasalnya, Natsu tidak pernah menciumnya, ia selalu menjaga dan tidak mau menyentuh seorang gadis yang belum menjadi haknya. Tapi entah apa yang sedang menyambar hati seorang Natsu Dragneel hingga berbuat seperti itu.

Jam terus berputar hingga tak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang waktu setempat. jam istirahat telah tiba. Seperti yang dijanjikan Lucy pada ketiga temannya, ia membuka bentonya dan memberi kode untuk mendekat. Sting yang posisinya paling jauh harus mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga agar tidak tertinggal dengan Loki yang sudah berhasil merebut makanan pertama di kotak bento Lucy. Rogue tak tinggal diam, ia tentu mengekori sepupunya dan ikut makan. Gray yang melihat ramai-ramai dimeja Lucy, tertarik. Ketika ia mendekat dan melihat makanan super mewah, matanya berbinar-binar, air liur seakan menetes dari mulutnya. Lucy menyodorkan makanan dan tanpa ragu Gray langsung menyambarnya.

Sedangkan Natsu? ia hanya memandang kesal kearah teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa riang sembari makan bento milik Lucy, yang menurutnya entah Lucy dapat darimana. Dengan malas iapun berdiri, melewati mereka. Gray memanggilnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ikut makan? Ini enak" kata Gray

"Makan? Lebih baik aku kelaparan daripada harus makan bersama dia" jawab Natsu ketus dan pergi

Semua yang semula mengunyah makanan, menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk sejenak. dilihatnya Lucy, gadis itu tertunduk mendengar peuturan Natsu berusan. Lagi-lagi Lucy merasa kecewa. Ia bingung kenapa ia merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Tapi kenapa? Tidak tega melihat Lucy yang seperti itu, Sting berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tenanglah, Natsu tidak bermaksud. Dia hanya malu saja. benar kan?" kata Sting

"Hmm . . . Natsu memang seperti itu. biarkan saja" kata Loki

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak yakin senyuman seperti apa yang diperlihatkannya. Walau terkesan hambar, tapi entah kenapa semua ikut tersenyum. Mereka merasa lega.

" _Aku senang, walaupun hambar Lucy mulai tersenyum sekarang" kata Sting dalam hati_

Natsu berjalan menuju kantin. Tapi suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Lisanna Strauss. Dengan wajah yang berbinar, bak mentari di pagi hari, Lisanna mendekat dengan mengacungkan kotak bentonya. Seakan memberi kode untuk meminta Natsu makan siang bersamanya.

Mereka makan siang di atap sekolah. Terik matahari dan hembusan angin menghiasi moment kedua pasangan muda ini. Awan putih berarah mengikuti arah angin dan bergejolak di atas sana. Natsu melirik kotak bento yang dibawa kekasihnya dan mendengus.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin membaginya dengan Juvia?" tanya Natsu

"Mou, aku kan hanya bercanda. Ini aku buat khusus untukmu, kau tahu!" kata Lisanna menggembungkan pipinya

Natsu meraih sumpit dan mengambil telur gulung.

" _Lumayan" fikir Natsu_

"Kita sudah lama tidak makan bento bersama kan, fiuh. Aku sangat merindukan suasana ini" kata Lisanna

"Hmm" jawab Natsu masih mengunyah telur gulungnya

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ne, Natsu. bagaimana kalau suatu saat tiba-tiba kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Lisanna

Natsu terbelalak. Ia menghentikan kunyahannya. Ditelannya telur gulung yang belum sempurna di kunyah itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu itu tidak mungkin" jawab Natsu pasti

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti itu?" tanya Lisanna dengan raut wajah sedih

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu banyak berfikir" kata Natsu

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaaku tidak enak. Seakan akan terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan kita" kata Lisanna

Natsu mendaratkan tangannya ke kepala Lisanna, diusapnya kepala sang gadis dengan lembut guna menenangkannya. Wajah Lisanna memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Angin bertiup menyapa keduanya. Seakan sudah tenang, Lisanna menurunkan tangan Natsu dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Ya, kau sudah berjanji sebelumnya Natsu, bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Pulang sekolah. Lucy kembali mengikuti Klub bersama Gray setelah berpisah dengan Levy dan Loki yang ikut Klub Sastra. Kenapa Loki ke klub Sastra? Karena dari awal dia memang anggota mereka dan ia hanya menjadi anggota tidak tetap Klub Taekwondo. Di perjalanan menuju Klub, Gray bertanya pada Lucy.

"Ne, Lucy. kenapa Natsu membencimu?" tanya Gray

Lucy terhenyak. ia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena tidak mungkin Lucy mengatakan kalau Natsu membencinya karena tinggal menumpang dikeluarganya dan sudah mengusik ketentramannya. Gray mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gray

" _Itu, aku tidak tahu" tulis Lucy_

"Apa karena kau tinggal dirumahnya?" tanya Gray lagi

Lucy tentu terkejut. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh menatap pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Gray yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Lucy, menghela nafas.

"Begitu ya . . ." kata Gray pasrah, sepertinya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan

" _Darimana kau tahu?" selidik Lucy dengan tulisan di note_

"Natsu yang mengatakannya" jawab Gray singkat

" _Natsu mengatakannya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Gray hanya mengangguk.

Klub Basket. Sting membagi dua tim untuk berlatih. Timnya dan Tim Natsu. Entah kenapa kali ini, Natsu terlihat bersemangat atau bisa dikatakan melampiaskan emosinya? Ia bahkan tidak mengoper bola ke teman satu timnya dan hanya bermain sendiri berhadapan dengan sang ketua. Sting tak gentar, ia menghadang Natsu dan . . . berhasil merebut bola ditangan Natsu. mereka bermain sengit, tapi pada akhirnya Tim Natsu kalah dengan selisih 2 skor.

"Permainanmu bagus, Natsu" kata Sting mengulurkan tangannya

Natsu menjabat tangan Sting.

"Kau juga, Ketua" kata Natsu menatap Sting penuh arti

"Istirahat!" perintah Sting

Semua merebahkan diri. Sementara Natsu dan Sting duduk berdua di kursi. Sting memberikan sebotol air pada Natsu dan diterima. Air mengalir melewati rongga tenggorokan dan berhasil melepas dahaganya pemuda bersurai pink itu.

"Ketua, kurasa kau dekat dengan anak baru itu" tanya Natsu datar tapi setengah mencibir

"Begitukah?" jawab Sting setengah bertanya

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padanya?" tanya Natsu

"Entahlah" jawab Sting _berbohong_

"Dan kenapa kau terlihat membencinya?" tanya Sting

Natsu terdiam untuk sesaat

"Karena aku memang tidak suka" jawab Natsu singkat

Sting mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanda ia kurang mengerti, karena alasan Natsu terkesan klise. Tapi Sting bisa mengerti karena didunia ini tidak perlu alasan untuk membenci seseorang begitupula dengan mencintai.

Klub Taekwondo. Lagi-lagi Hibiki dan kawan kawan menempel pada Lucy. melihat tingkah para anggotanya, Erza tak ambil pusing. Karena ia juga sedang tidak mood latihan, ia lebih memilih menikmati Strawberry cake yang dibawanya hari ini.

Diluar pagar sekolah, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna pirang tua memandang lekat bangunan sekolah berlabel Fairy Academy tersebut. Sang supir yang berwajah sedikit menyeramkan dengan tindik di hidungnya melirik kaca spion.

"Dia ada disana, Tuan" kata sang supir

"Begitukah?" kata sang majikan dengan nada pertanyaan semi penyataan

Para siswa yang sudah selesai menghadiri klub keluar dari gerbang sekolah. sekolah sudah sepi. Sang pria paruh baya tersebut melihat wajah mereka dari balik kaca, seolah mencari seseorang.

Lucy keluar bersama Erza, Gray, Hibiki dan kawan-kawan. Tapi mereka berpisah karena arah rumah yang berlawanan. Sedangkan Gray ia mengatakan akan mampir dulu kerumah Levy untuk membahas cookies yang akan mereka buat dipelajaran Miarajane-sensei minggu depan. Lucy melihat teman-temannya itu hingga tak terlihat. Lucy berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan ke arah menuju rumah kediaman Dragneel.

Pria paruh baya melihat Lucy tajam. Ia bahkan memicingkan mata guna meyakinkan dirinya kalau penglihatannya adalah benar. Ia terhenyak dan membuka pintu mobil tepat saat Lucy lewat disamping mobilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Lucy melihat siapa sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Lucy?" panggil pria paruh baya

" _Ayah?" jawab Lucy dalam hati yang bergetar_

"Lucy, itu kau?" tanya sang ayah berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, namun Lucy menepisnya

Sang ayah terlihat tidak terkejut.

"Lucy, pulanglah bersama ayah" pinta sang ayah tiba-tiba

Lucy menatap ayahnya tajam dengan pandangan seolah membunuh. Kali ini, sang ayah terhenyak melihatnya. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat Lucy menatapnya seperti itu.

"Lucy" panggil Jude

Lucy menyingkir, ia tidak mau tangan ayahnya menyentuhnya. Karena itu mengingatkannya pada memori yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Sang ayah mendekat dan mendekat, Lucy yang semula mencoba untuk kuat, lama kelamaaan menjadi takut, ia merasa ayahnya akan menyeretnya kemudian menyiksanya. Lucy gemetaran, hingga tinggal beberapa centi lagi tangan Jude menyentuh Lucy, seseorang berteriak.

"Hentikan!" kata seseorang

Seseorang itu adalah Sting. Ia datang tepat waktu layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri dari mara bahaya. Sting mendekat dan menghalangi Jude untuk menyentuh Lucy. Lucy berlindung dibalik punggung Sting dan memegangi lengan jas sekolah pemuda itu. Sting dapat merasakan Lucy yang gemetar.

"Maaf. Tapi Lucy tidak ingin anda mendekat. Jadi saya sarankan jangan mendekatinya" kata Sting memperingatkan

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku nak?" tanya Jude datar

"Haruskah saya tahu? Yang saya tahu Lucy tidak ingin anda mendekat dan melihat anda. Jadi jangan mendekat dan saya harap anda pergi" kata Sting mengusir ayah Lucy

Parameter kemarahan Jude naik seketika.

"AKU AYAHNYA!" bentak Jude

"DAN SAYA TEMANNYA!" bentak Sting tak mau kalah

Jude terbelalak. Tangannya mengepal.

"Lucy, apa ini temanmu? Sungguh mengecewakan. Dari dulu kau selalu memilih teman yang salah. Lihatlah! Dia bahkan tidak memiliki sopan santun!" kata Jude

Lucy tambah bergetar, ia mengelengkan kepala. Menidakkan perkataan sang ayah.

"Kumohon hentikan tuan, atau saya bisa mengadukan anda atas tuduhan ketidaknyamanan?" ancam Sting

Jude menghela nafas, ia menjauh dan masuk ke mobilnya. Meninggalkan Lucy dan temannya. Sepeninggalan Jude, Lucy tidak kuat berdiri dan terduduk, Sting tentu terkejut, ia segera berjongkok dan menanyakan apakah Lucy baik-baik saja. namun tak ada jawaban, mata Lucy tengah menerawang, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba . . .

TAP

Sting mendekap Lucy, seolah mengisyaratkan untuk tenang. Lucy tak bergeming, Sting mempererat dekapannya, hingga Lucy merasa rileks dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Sting. Sedangkan tangan Sting yang satunya membelai lembut rambut Lucy.

"Lucy, tenanglah. Semua sudah baik-baik saja. aku ada disini" kata Sting

Natsu keluar dari gerbang, ketika ia berbelok. Ia melihat Sting yang tengah mendekap Lucy. Mata Natsu mengkilat, kebencian kembali mendatanginya. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya dan ingin sekali rasanya mendorong Lucy ke jalanan dan meninju wajah Sting.

" _apa yang mereka lakukan? apa gadis itu berakting lagi? bersikap sok lemah dan mengeluarkan air mata buaya? Sungguh akting yang luar biasa. Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku. Sekarang nikmatilah simpati yang kau dapat selagi bisa" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Matahari bergerak menuju ufuk barat. Langit berwarna jingga, sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah di sore itu. di pinggir sungai, duduklah kedua siswa SMA Fairy Academy. Disanalah sekarang Lucy dan Sting berada. Lucy duduk sembari memeluk lutut, matanya menatap air yang beriak di sungai dengan pandangan sendu. Ia kembali mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi hingga perlahan sorot jingga menyinari wajahnya. Wajah cantik yang sangat terluka, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin menyentuh dan mendekapnya erat. Setidaknya itulah sekarang yang dirasakan Sting. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa atau bertanya bagaimana, ia hanya mampu menatap dari samping wajah gadis yang akhir-ahir ini masuk ke kehidupannya. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa waktu. Perlahan, terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang berat dari Lucy. Lucy mengambil note dan menuliskan sesuatu.

" _Terimakasih" tulis Lucy_

"Tidak apa, aku ikhlas" jawab Sting

" _Maaf, selalu merepotkanmu" kata Lucy lagi dalam note_

"Jangan difikirkan, aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok" jawab Sting seraya tersenyum

" _Terimakasih, aku tak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara bagaimana" tulis Lucy_

"Hanya jangan pernah menahan apa yang kau rasakan dihadapanku" jawab Sting seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis, marahlah kalau kau ingin marah atau kau bisa memukulku. Kalau kau butuh sandaran, aku akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan bahuku padamu" lanjut Sting dengan mulus

Kata-kata itu seakan mengguyur hati seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Hatinya yang baru saja diterpa awan mendung, menjadi terang seketika. Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, wajahnya mulai memerah dan dengan perlahan diraihnya tangan Sting. Membuat sang pemuda spike pirang itu terkejut.

" _Terimakasih telah mau berada disampingku, Sting. Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Lucy" kata Sting pelan

Di kediaman Dragneel. Wendy pulang dengan wajah lesu, ia berjalan sembari menyeret tasnya. Dengan sigap, Capricorn menawarkan diri untuk membawa tas nona mudanya itu, Wendy melemparnya dan sang pelayanpun menangkapnya. Kalau seperti ini, jelas sekali ia adik Natsu Dragneel. Tapi walaupun demikian, ia tetap menyapa sang kakak yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Nii-san tidak baik membaca buku sambil tiduran" kata sang adik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas

"Urusai!" kata Natsu

"Nii-san yang urusai" balas Wendy dengan lesu

Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menghela nafas berusaha bersabar. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Itu adalah Lucy. merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia benci, mata Natsu sedikit menyipit. Diliriknya jam dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 PM waktu setempat. Sudah hampir menjelang malam.

"Kalau tidak niat pulang tidak usah pulang" sindir Natsu

Lucy berhenti sejenak. matanya yang semula sudah baik-baik saja, berubah menjadi sendu lagi. Dengan berat, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan perkataan Natsu barusan.

"Dasar pencari kambing hitam" kata Natsu lagi _(Author : maksud Natsu adalah, jika Lucy tidak pulang, ia yang akan disalahkan)_

Mendengar penuturan Natsu lagi, hati Lucy serasa tersayat. Giginya bergetar.

"Masuk sana. Kau mengganggu udara yang kuhirup" kata Natsu dengan dingin

Lucy menuruti apa yang Natsu katakan. Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu meletakkan bukunya, dipandanginya langit-langit rumahnya. Bola matanya berputar dan ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

" _Persiapkan dirimu, parasit!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Malamnya, setelah makan malam, Lucy kembali ke kamar. Ia menghidupkan komputer dan mencari resep membuat cookies. Melihatnya saja entah kenapa membuat Lucy bersemangat, seolah ia melupakan kejadian hari ini. Dengan segera ia mencatatnya.

" _Yosh, dengan ini aku bisa berterimakasih pada Sting, Ganbatte! Lucy!" kata Lucy menyemangati dirinya yang tiba-tiba bersemangat_

Seminggu kemudian.

Kelas 1-5 pelajaran Mirajane-sensei. Semua siswa sudah bersiap menuju ruang praktek tak terkecuali Natsu yang satu tim dengan Lucy. Mirajane-sensei memberi pengarahan bagaimana cara menggunakan alat dan sebagainya, kemudian meminta semuanya mengeluarkan bahan yang dibawa. Setelah selesai memberi pengarahan, sang guru cantik bersurai perak tersebut meminta semuanya _Start_. Lucy mengambil celemek dan mengenakannya. Sementara Natsu, dengan enggan ia mengenakan celemek yang menurutnya sangat tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Melihat Natsu, tiba-tiba bibir Lucy sedikit tertarik, iapun tersenyum. Natsu tentu tidak suka, ia mendengus. Lucy mulai prepare dan sang partner hanya melihat saja tanpa berusaha membantu. Dari jauh, Sting melihatnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Rogue melihat kemana Sting melihat

"Tidak ada" elak Sting

Rogue hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap sang sepupu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Natsu

"Apa yang kau masukkan?" tanya Natsu lagi

" _telur" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Apa itu? bukan kacang kan?" tanya Natsu memastikan, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi seraya mendekati Lucy dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan didada, memperhatikan campuran bahan di mangkuk.

Lucy menoleh menatap Natsu, namun kemudian ia menggeleng. Natsu menghela nafas, tiba-tiba . . .

PLAK

"Hoi! Jangan pukul kepalaku!" pekik Natsu seraya menoleh, tapi didapatinya sang guru yang kini tengah dalam mode satan soulnya. Aura hitam mengelilingi Mirajane-sensei, membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya bergidik ngeri. Natsu menelan ludah.

"Natsu. Ini tim, bukan individu. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberi nol besar pada nilai praktekmu" kata Mirajane-sensei dengan menekankan setiap katanya

"Baiklah. Baiklah" jawab Natsu dengan terpaksa atau kalau tidak, ia bisa mendapat pukulan setara dengan Erza.

Mendengar itu, Mirajane-sensei kembali ke mode normal. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ara ara. Itu baru muridku" kata Mirajane-sensei kemudian meninggalkan tim Natsu

"Ne, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Natsu

Lucy mempraktekkan cara mengaduk, dengan setengah mood Natsu mengiyakan dan mengambil alih pekerjaaan mengaduk adonan. Awalnya Natsu kesal, tapi pekerjaan mengaduk ternyata menyenangkan, ia memutar-mutar adonan layaknya mainan, kedua alisnya bertaut, ia semakin serius dan serius hingga Lucy menepuk bahunya. Sang empunya tersentak dan menyudahi acara _main-mainnya._

"Apa?" tanya Natsu kesal

Lucy mengambil kembali adonan yang telah Natsu aduk. Lucy sedikit berfikir, rasanya ada yang kurang. Dicicipinya adonan. Melihat itu, Natsu penasaran, ia mendekati Lucy lagi dan semakin dekat, matanya tak lepas untuk tidak memperhatikan gadis bersurai blonde itu.

" _Garam" kata Lucy dalam hati dan memasukkan sedikit garam pada adonan kemudian diaduknya lagi._

Natsu tak melepaskan pandangannya, segala gerak-gerik Lucy benar-benar ia perhatikan secara detail.

" _Apakah ini si parasit?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Lucy mencolek sedikit adonan dengan jari telunjuknya. Dipandanginya adonan itu dengan sesaat, melihat itu Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya. namun tiba-tiba dengan perlahan Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan mencicipi adonan di jari Lucy. ia mengernyitkan dahi, merasakan apa yang kurang dari adonan mereka. sementara Lucy tentu terkejut, matanya membulat, sedikit rona tipis muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

"Hmm . . . ini enak" kata Natsu dengan wajah innocent

Bibir Lucy sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya. Natsu belum sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. dengan segera Lucy menarik tangannya dan Natsu terdiam. Ia mengerutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terbuai dengan suasana. Sementara Lucy, dengan gemetar ia mencuci tangannya, dipandanginya jari telunjuk yang baru saja _disentuh_ oleh bibir Natsu. Wajahnya memanas, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyadarkan diri.

"cih! Sialan!" gumam Natsu seraya menyeka bibirnya

Natsu memuang muka, berusaha mengalihkan dirinya untuk tidak melihat sang gadis bersurai blonde yang sangat ia benci. Tak sengaja matanya melihat tim lain, tim Loki dan Aquarius. Mereka terus berdebat karena Aquarius yang sebentar-sebentar membuka ponsel, membuat Loki harus bekerja sendirian, mereka terlibat adu mulut. Natsu hanya tersenyum melalui hidung, menertawakan tingkah temannya itu. sekilas matanya melihat ponsel milik Aquarius, dan seperti mendapat _klik_ diotaknya, Natsu menyeringai.

Cookies sudah matang. Semua siswa membungkusnya dan maju satu persatu guna menilaikan hasil masakan mereka. Lucy maju diikuti Levy dan yang lain. Gray mendekati Natsu

"Oi! Flame Head. Bagaimana timmu?" tanya Gray

"Apanya?" tanya Natsu pura-pura bodoh

"Dan jangan menyebutku seperti itu, Ice Princess" lanjut Natsu

"Baiklah, Natsu" kata Gray membenahi

"Bagaimana bekerja satu tim dengan Lucy?" tanya Gray

"Tidak buruk" jawab Natsu ketus

"Itu artinya kau menyukai satu tim dengannya?" selidik Gray

"Aku tidak bilang suka kan, hanya tidak buruk saja" jawab Natsu

"Hoh? Begitukah?" goda Gray

Natsu emosi, ia sedang dalam mood tidak baik gara-gara aksi mencicipi adonan ditangan Lucy tadi dan sekarang dengan tidak tahu dirinya Gray menggodanya. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk menaikkan parameter kemarahan Natsu, ditariknya dasi Gray.

"Tutup mulutmu" kata Natsu dengan mata yang menajam, membuat Gray mati kutu seketika dan melepaskan cengkraman Natsu

"Eh? Kenapa kalian?" tanya Levy yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia heran melihat Gray yang merapikan dasi dan empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Natsu. Lucy datang, ia memandang Levy seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi, sang sahabat hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Oh ya, Levy. Bagaimana nilainya?" tanya Gray kemudian mencairkan suasana

"85" jawab Levy

"Kau lihat Natsu, tim kami mendapat 85" ledek Gray

"Cih!" kata Natsu kesal

"Nilai tim Lucy lebih tinggi" lanjut Levy yang membuat Gray langsung Down

Natsu melipat kedua tangan didada, dengan bangga ia tersenyum jahat pada Gray.

"Tim Lucy mendapat nilai 92" kata Levy

"NANI?" Gray melotot

"Hoh? Kurasa aku yang menang, Gray" kata Natsu dengan sombongnya

Melihat hal yang jarang dilihat, Lucy sedikit tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah melihat Natsu seperti itu, selama ini Natsu yang selalu dilihatnya adalah Natsu yang selalu bicara kasar dan berwajah menyeramkan seolah ingin membunuhnya dalam sekali tatapan. Namun, tiba-tiba Lucy ingat. Minggu lalu Sting sudah mengantarkannya ke dokter dan sudah menghiburnya. Dan semalam ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan memberikan cookies pada Sting. Walaupun yah . . . walaupun ada sedikit bantuan Natsu.

Lucy mendekati Sting.

"Ya Lucy, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Sting

Lucy mengeluarkan notenya.

" _aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Anggap ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku" tulis Lucy_

"Tidak apa Lucy, aku sudah bilang aku ikhlas" kata Sting

" _Kau tidak mau menerima cookiesku?" tanya Lucy dalam note_

Tentu Sting salah tingkah, ia tidak ingin membuat gadis dihadapannya itu kecewa. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati dengan Natsu, karena itu buatan tim mereka. Dan lagi, sepertinya Lucy hanya membuat sedikit. Melihat tak ada sisa cookies di meja Lucy. Mata Lucy berubah sendu, melihat itu dengan segera Sting mengambil cookies dari tangan Lucy.

"Terimakasih" kata Sting

Rogue menyikut Sting.

"Hoh, kau menerimanya" goda Rogue

"Urusai" gumam Sting

Tiba-tiba . . .

"TIDAK!" teriak Loki kemudian segera menghambur kearah Sting dan merebut bingkisan cookies dari tangannya. Teriakan Loki tentu sukses membuat semua teman satu kelasnya menoleh padanya, tak terkecuali Aquarius yang sangat kesal bercampur malu dengan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Ini untukku, boleh kan Lucy?" kata Loki dengan wajah momohon

"Kembalikan Loki, itu milikku. Lagipula, kalau kau meminta setidaknya sopanlah sedikit" kata Sting dengan sabar

"Tidak, mana boleh ketua saja yang untung. Aku juga ingin" jawab Loki seperti anak kecil

"Baiklah, kembalikan. Aku akan membaginya separuh padamu" kata Sting bijak menanggapi sikap Loki

"Aku ingin bagian ¾" pinta Loki

"Itu terlalu banyak Loki" kata Sting tertawa renyah

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" kata Loki

"Kembalikan atau kau akan menyesalinya, Loki!" kata Sting melempar tatapan mautnya

Loki langsung memberikan bingkisan cookies, Sting mengulurkan tangannya guna merih bungkusan tersebut. Tiba-tiba . . .

TAP

"Ini milikku!" kata Natsu yang muncul tiba-tiba

Spontan Sting dan Loki menoleh. Didapatinya Natsu yang sudah berdiri dengan genggaman bingkisan cookies diangannya. Tanpa mengindahkan keduanya, Natsu berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang sudah berakhir. Loki meneriakinya.

"Natsu! kembalikan!" teriak Loki

Diambang pintu, Natsu berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam Loki seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Loki?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak Natsu, tidak" elak Loki dan Natsu-pun pergi

Sepeninggalan pemuda bersurai pink itu, Sting menghela nafas. Menahan amarah yang mungkin bisa meledak saat ini juga. Berdebat dengan Loki gara-gara sebungkus cookies dan berujung tidak mendapatkan satupun. Sungguh kurang beruntung dirinya.

" _Maaf Sting. Aku akan membuatkanmu lain kali" kata Lucy dengan note_

"Tidak apa, Lucy. jangan difikirkan" jawab Sting menenangkan, padahal ia merasa kecewa

Natsu terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan menggenggam cookies hasil buatan timnya. Ia berhenti dan memandangi bingkisan ditangannya.

"Cih! Apa yang aku lakukan!" keluh Natsu kemudian membuang bingkisan itu ketempat sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang berdiri di dekat tempat sampah dimana cookies Lucy dibuang. Seseorang itu memungutnya.

Esoknya setelah jam pelajaran Fried, jam pelajaran Gildarts-sensei. Kelas 1-5 mulai bersiap, mereka pergi ke raung ganti guna mengganti seragam mereka. Lucy membuka tasnya, namun ia tidak menemukan baju olahraganya.

" _Ketinggalan" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Lu-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Levy

" _Bagaimana ini? Bajuku ketinggalan" tulis Lucy_

"APA? Yang benar saja! Gildarts-sensei tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut pelajarannya kalau tidak membawanya. Cepat pinjam dikelas 1-1. Aku tunggu di ruang ganti" kata Levy

Kelas sudah sepi, Lucy keluar kelas dan menuju kelas 1-1. Ya, jam sebelumnya kelas itu mengikuti jam olahraga. Tapi Lucy ragu untuk masuk, karena ia tak mengenal satupun siswa dikelas itu, belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu kelas, suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? dari kelas berapa kau?" tanya seorang guru dengan bola voli ditangannya

Lucy tersentak, ia ketahuan.

" _kelas 1-5" tulis Lucy_

"Huh? Kenapa kau tidak segera ganti baju?" tanya sang guru dengan galak, ia tak lain adalah Gildarts-sensei

" _Maaf, aku lupa membawanya" jawab Lucy dengan notenya_

"Kau bilang apa?" teriak Gildarts-sensei

"Pergi! Jangan ikut jam pelajaranku! Aku tidak memiliki murid yang tidak disiplin" kata Gildart-sensei mengusir Lucy

Dengan lemas, Lucy menuruti perkataan sang guru.

"Tunggu. Setelah ini, aku akan menghukummu. Jadi jangan pergi kemana-mana dan berdiamlah di kelas" kata sang guru

Lucy melangkahkan diri menuju kelas, sekilas ia melihat Natsu keluar dari kelas tapi ia menghiraukannya. Lucy sedang tidak mood karena baru seminggu menjadi murid baru, ia sudah mendapat masalah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Di kelas, ia hanya duduk. Kelas sangat sepi. Diluar sana, terdengar suara teriakan teman-temannya yang tengah berolahraga. Lucy mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menjadi pelupa. Hembusan angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, meniup rambut gadis blonde dan membuatnya menari-menari. Lucy menyangga rambutnya di telinga, namun angin kembali meniupnya. Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk seperti jimat berwarna merah, ia memandangi gantungan itu.

" _Terimakasih, walaupun nanti aku akan dihukum, tapi entah kenapa hatiku bisa tenang" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Bel berbunyi. Pergantian jam pelajaran. Para siswa kelas 1-5 mulai gaduh masuk kelas. Aquarius dengan segera menuju bangkunya, mencari ponsel untuk segera mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih. Namun, tidak ada. Ponselnya tidak ada.

"Ponselku" kata Aquarius

"Kenapa?" tanya temannya

"Ponselku tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Itu pemberian Scorpio, satu-satunya didunia ini" kata Aquarius mulai panik

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" tanya temannya lagi

"Sebelum jam pelajaran Gildarts-sensei, aku menaruhnya di tas, tapi tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin hilang? Ponsel tidak memiliki kaki kan?" jawab Aquarius

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya yang lain

"Ponsel Aquarius hilang!" jawab teman Aquarius dengan suara keras

"Hilang?" semua heran

"Siapa yang terakhir kali keluar kelas?" tanya yang lain

Seketika semua mata melihat ke arah Lucy. Lucy heran, kenapa semuanya menatapnya curiga, ia tidak melakukan apapun hingga harus ditatap seperti itu. salah satu dari mereka mendekati Lucy.

"Lucy, kau tidak ikut jam olahraga kan? Apa kau melihat seseorang mengambil ponsel Aquarius?" tanya teman sekelas Lucy

Lucy menggeleng.

"Benarkah? Jadi hanya kau sendiri di kelas?" tanyanya lagi

Lucy mengangguk.

"Apa kau yang mengambilnya?" tuduhnya

Lucy langsung menggeleng. Ditulisnya sebuah note.

" _Aku tidak mengambilnya" tulis Lucy_

"Hanya kau yang berada dikelas, jadi siapa lagi? Semua kelas sedang di tengah pelajaran, tidak mungkin mereka masuk kesini" kata teman sekelas Lucy berusaha memojokkan Lucy, Aquarius mendekat.

"Lucy, apa itu benar?" tanya Aquarius

" _Tapi aku sungguh tidak mengambilnya" jawab Lucy_

"Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu, walaupun kau mengatakan tidak, tapi kau berada di situasi yang salah, jadi maaf kalau aku mencurigaimu" kata Aquarius

" _Sungguh" jawab Lucy_

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan tasmu? Dengan begitu aku dan yang lain bisa tahu apa kau benar atau tidak" pinta Aquarius

Dengan senang hati Lucy mengeluarkan tasnya. Aquarius membuka tas Lucy, ia memeriksa apa yang berada didalam tasnya, hanya buku-buku pelajaran, sebuah gantungan kecil berwarna merah berbentuk seperti jimat dan . . . ponsel. Aquarius terbelalak, ia mengambil ponselnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lucy, kau mengambilnya?" tanya Aquarius

" _Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu ada didalam tasku, bukan aku, sungguh" elak Lucy_

Natsu dan kawan-kawannya masuk, kelas terasa tegang. Gray dan Loki mengernyitkan dahi, mereka mendekat ke arah kerumunan. Dari jauh, Natsu tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Kali ini, aku akan bermain cantik, Lucy Heartfilia" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Kalau kau mengatakan iya, aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan hal ini" kata Aquarius lagi

" _Aquarius, aku sungguh tidak mengambilnya. Kumohon percayalah padaku" tulis Lucy_

"Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya yang lain

"Apa kau punya alibi?" tanya yang lain ikut menyudutkan Lucy

"Hoi, Hoi, ada apa ini?" tanya Gray

"Lucy mengambil ponsel Aquarius dan tidak mau mengaku. Jelas-jelas ponsel Aquarius ditemukan di dalam tasnya" jawab salah satu dari mereka

"Apa itu benar, Lucy?" tanya Gray

" _Aku sungguh tidak mengambilnya, Gray" jawab Lucy dalam note_

"Lucy tidak mungkin mengambilnya!" bela Loki

"Apa dia punya bukti?" tanya Gray

"Gray, Lucy bukan orang seperti itu" kata Loki

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya Lucy perlu bukti untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah" kata Gray

Tiba-tiba, Brak. Pintu terbuka, Gildarts-sensei masuk. Ia heran melihat kelas yang gaduh dan para muridnya tengah berkumpul mengelilingi seseorang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gildarts-sensei

"Lucy mengambil ponsel Aquarius dan tidak mau mengaku" jawab teman Aquarius

"Lucy, yang mana Lucy?" tanya Gildarts-sensei

Mereka menyingkir, kini terlihatlah Lucy yang tengah berdiri sembari menggenggam erat note ditangannya. Sang guru mengenalinya, itu adalah murid yang tadi tidak membawa baju olahraga.

"Kau! Ikut bapak" kata Gildarts-sensei

Lucy mengikuti Gildarts-sensei. Sepeninggalan mereka, semua berkasak-kusuk.

 _Sungguh tidak dipercaya, tampangnya sangat kalem tapi ternyata sifatnya seperti itu_

 _Dia pendiam pasti karena menutupi keburukannya_

 _Wajah innocentnya itu benar-benar, dia aktris yang baik hingga bisa berakting sok lemah seperti itu_

 _Aku sungguh kecewa, kukira dia adalah pribadi yang baik_

 _Apa dia semiskin itu hingga mencuri?_

 _Dasar pencuri!_

Mendengar cibiran teman satu kelasnya, entah kenapa senyuman Natsu tambah melebar.

" _Kau lihat Lucy? tidak ada didunia ini yang percaya pada seseorang sepenuhnya. Dan manusia, hati mereka rapuh. Jika tidak kuat hanya dengan sekali tiupan saja, mereka bisa tumbang. Seperti layaknya sebuah kepercayaan, mereka mempercayaimu sebagai teman, tapi satu kesalahan kecil saja, mereka bisa membencimu. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang mendapat sebuah pengkhianatan dan penghinaan besar darimu? Jadi aku tidaklah salah disini, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang salah. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, Lucy" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Yo Mina-san

Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di A Voice to You chapter 4. Maaf kalau sudah chapter 4 tapi alur atau penulisanku masih berantakan atau ceritanya yang semakin nggak jelas. Mohon dimaafkan karena sesungguhnya aku memang lemah dalam bahasa indonesia, karena aku selalu berkutat dengan angka-angka dan kotak-kotak di Excel #Lupakan.

Niatnya di chapter ini kebencian Natsu memuncak, tapi kalau begitu kurasa alurnya terlalu cepat. Dari awal aku menargetkan fic ini hanya sampai chapter 6 saja, tapi prediksiku meleset! Kufikir akan lebih panjang, hehe.

Kembali ke cerita. Natsu mulai berubah, tapi berubah lagi. Disini Natsu sudah mulai goyah, tapi siapa yang tahu? Kini Natsu bermain cantik karena ia sudah mendapatkan _Warning._

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic aku yang nggak jelas ini. tapi aku sangat senang kalian mau mengikuti, dan mereview fic aku. Kutunggu reviewnya lagi agar aku bisa tahu bagaimana aku harus mengembangkan cerita, yang jujur akhir-akhir ini aku kekurangan inspirasi.

Ingat! jangan hanya jadi pembaca saja ya . . .


	5. Chapter 5

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 5 : Its Not Me

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak pada para readers yang sudah mem-follow dan favorite, juga yang telah me-review. Aku sangat senang . . . arigato gozaimasu

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala** : terimakasih banyak Naomi-san atas sarannya. Tak apa, enggak gaje kok reviewnya. Malahan aku senang karena Naomi-san kasih feedback yang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong Selama 2 bulan terakhir ini aku sudah mengobrak-abrik fanfic fairy tail di situs ini. dari yang paling update sampai yang sudah lama nggak update. Yah, sampai bingung karena sudah tidak ada yang mau dibaca lagi. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap kesulitan membuat peralihan scene.

 **Miyu Mayada** : ROGER! Author lanjut kok. . .

 **KuroNalu** : iya, di chapter 1 memang belum menarik. Bahkan seminggu setelah aku publish tidak banyak view-nya. Tapi setelah chapter 2, jadi lumayan lah. Silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya, selamat membaca.

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : ok, setuju. Tapi bisa kasih saran pembalasan seperti apa, aku sih sudah memikirkan, tapi siapa tahu Ndul-chan ngasih masukan yang lebih baik. _siapa yang memungut cookies?_ Anda sudah bisa menebak lah, dan _Jimat apa?_ Akan saya jawab sedikit di chapter 5 ini. silahkan membaca.

 **HiruChan** : masalah moment NaLi, jujur aku sendiri nggak rela ngetiknya. Untuk Ending? Tentu Lucy dan Natsu lah, tapi yah . . . setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang. Untuk Sting dengan Lisanna, aku sudah punya rencana untuk mereka.

 **Hrsstja** : awalnya aku juga mau nulis begitu, tapi rasanya alur akan cepat kalau begitu. Untuk kapannya? Tunggu saja, sabar ya . . .

 **Fic of Delusion** : benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Yukatta ne . . .

 **Guest** : arigato ne

 **Hannah** : Jude sudah menemukan Lucy di chapter 4, dan saran Hannah-san akan aku pertimbangkan, arigato gozaimasu

 **Azumi Nafis** : haha, iya terimakasih. kalau menurutku Natsu itu seorang psikopat! Hahaha . . . dan kata "ezt ezt ezt" apa yah, itu hlo semacam berdecak, tapi aku bingung mau nulis seperti apa, yah . . . jadilah seperti itu. gomenasai

 **Nakumi** : iya, dia sangat dendam. Tenang saja, nanti Natsu juga berubah kok

 **Aoi Yukki** : OK! Ini chapter 5, douzo . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar cibiran teman satu kelasnya, entah kenapa senyuman Natsu tambah melebar.

" _Kau lihat Lucy? tidak ada didunia ini yang percaya pada seseorang sepenuhnya. Dan manusia, hati mereka rapuh. Jika tidak kuat hanya dengan sekali tiupan saja, mereka bisa tumbang. Seperti layaknya sebuah kepercayaan, mereka mempercayaimu sebagai teman, tapi satu kesalahan kecil saja, mereka bisa membencimu. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang mendapat sebuah pengkhianatan dan penghinaan besar darimu? Jadi aku tidaklah salah disini, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang salah. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, Lucy" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Ruang guru. Suasana ruang guru tengah sepi, mengingat para guru sedang ditengah jam mengajar. Detik jam berputar menghiasi ruang guru dimana Lucy sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Gildarts-sensei. Ia sedikit gemetar, digenggamnya erat sebuah gantungan disaku roknya. Mata Gildarts-sensei menajam, ia menatap lekat-lekat muridnya itu, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Namamu Lucy kan?" tanya Gildarts-sensei yang dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy

"Kau tidak membawa baju olahraga, dan saat kuminta menunggu dikelas, kau malah mencuri ponsel temanmu?" kata Gildarts-sensei

" _Aku tidak mengambilnya, sensei. Sungguh" tulis Lucy_

"Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya Gildarts-sensei

" _Walau aku tidak memilikinya sekarang, aku tetap tidak mengambilnya. Tapi, aku akan mencari bukti bahwa aku tidaklah salah, sensei" tulis Lucy dengan cepat_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja?" tanya Gildarts-sensei

" _Kenapa aku harus mengakui apa yang tidak aku perbuat?" tanya Lucy dalam note_

"Walaupun kau tidak melakukannya, tapi pada kenyataannya kau berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah, Lucy. Bapak tidak ingin memperpanjang ini hingga sampai ke telinga ketua Osis dan kepala sekolah. Jadi bapak sarankan menurut saja, Bapak tidak akan memperberat hukumanmu" kata Gildarts-sensei mencoba mencari jalan tengah

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan gejolak didalam dadanya, sekarang ini ia tengah difitnah tapi tidak diizinkan untuk membela diri atau lebih tepatnya percuma membela diri. Karena, yang ingin mereka bahkan gurunya ini dengar adalah pengakuannya yang mengatakan kalau ia bersalah.

" _Apa aku juga harus dihukum karena sesuatu yang belum pasti kesalahanku?" tanya Lucy di note_

"Lucy, bapak tahu kau tidak bersalah disini. Bapak tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi sebagai seorang guru, tanpa adanya bukti bapak tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja" jawab Gildarts-sensei dengan bijak, kali ini ia sangat terlihat sebagai seorang guru. Padahal biasanya ia bukanlah seseorang yang bicara dengan kata-kata.

" _Walaupun bapak mempercayaiku tapi bapak tetap akan menghukumku?" tanya Lucy di note, matanya berkaca-kaca ingin meledak saat itu juga_

Gildarts-sensei melihat sorot mata Lucy. ia menghela nafas dan menurunkan note Lucy dari hadapannya.

"Lucy, karena kau tidak membawa baju olahraga, bapak menghukummu menyalin materi bab 8 sebanyak 50 kali. Dan, karena kau mengambil ponsel temanmu, kau dikenai hukuman membersihkan semua jendela di seluruh lantai satu selama 2 minggu" kata Gildarts-sensei

Lucy lemas. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya, menatap nanar sang guru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Akhirnya dengan gontai ia menerima hukuman itu, dan permisi meninggalkan ruang guru. Lucy berjalan dikoridor dengan pandangan menerawang. ia mengingat kembali saat dimana semua teman satu kelasnya menatapnya curiga, sungguh tatapan yang sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari tatapan Natsu. giginya mulai bergetar, tanpa ia sadari kini ia sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya. Lucy mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu, hati kecilnya mengatakan tidak tapi tangannya terulur begitu saja.

" _Tidak masalah jika aku dihukum atau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan yang bukan kesalahanku. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal disini? Percayalah padaku kalau aku tidak melakukan apa yang kalian tuduhkan, dan jangan . . ." kata Lucy dalam hati, tangannya sudah membuka lebar pintu kelas, semua orang menatapnya_

Lucy berdiri mematung, kini semua mata memandanginya dengan pandangan membunuh. Sungguh mengerikan, didunia ini tidak ada yang lebih kejam dari tatapan orang. Suasana kelas menjadi tegang, tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lucy kembali menggenggam gantungan yang berada diroknya.

" _Dan jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini memang pencuri" kata Lucy dengan lemah dalam hati_

Lucy memberanikan diri untuk masuk, melewati teman-teman kelasnya yang tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang sungguh tak pantas. Di bangku Lucy, sudah ada Sting dan Levy. Lucy menatap mereka sesaat dan langsung duduk tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada kedua temannya seolah tak mengindahkan keberadaan mereka. Sedangkan yang diacuhkan, mereka malah tambah khawatir, didekatinya gadis blonde tersebut.

"Lucy, apa itu benar? Jelaskan padaku kronologisnya, aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau tidak bersalah" tanya Levy

"Lucy, katakan sesuatu (maksud Sting tulislah sesuatu) dan jangan diam saja" kata Sting

Lucy mendongakkan kepala, menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menulis sesuatu di notenya.

" _Bagaimana kalian akan membuktikannya? Akankah semua percaya?" tanya Lucy_

Pertanyaan Lucy otomatis membuat Sting dan Levy terhenyak. Mereka tidak menyangka mendapat respon seperti itu. Apakah itu artinya Lucy menerima semuanya?

"Aku akan cari cara, Lucy. akan aku buat semua percaya padamu" kata Sting dengan tegas

Penuturan Sting berhasil menyedot perhatian seluruh kelas tak terkecuali Natsu dan kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya Gray dan Loki juga tidak percaya dengan tuduhan yang dilontarkan pada Lucy, tapi mereka tidak memiliki bukti untuk membela Lucy dan memilih untuk diam. Sementara Natsu, ia menajamkan telinganya guna mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sting selanjutnya.

" _Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, Ketua kelas" tulis Lucy dan Sting-pun bagai disambar petir_

"Lucy" gumam Sting tidak percaya

" _Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu dalam masalahku, sudah cukup aku saja. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau kau sampai dihukum" tulis Lucy kemudian_

" _Dan aku sudah memutuskan menerima semuanya" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Sting kembali terpana, ia benar-benar kagum dengan Lucy. Lucy tidak selemah yang ia kira selama ini, Lucy adalah gadis yang tegar. Dan Natsu yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, mengernyitkan dahinya menebak apa yang ditulis Lucy hingga membuat ekspresi Sting berubah. Ya, mata Sting melembut. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mendaratkannya di mahkota blonde milik Lucy dan diusapnya mahkota indah itu guna menenangkannya. Kali ini Sting tidak malu-malu lagi, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada untuk Lucy. ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan teman sekelasnya dan tetap melontarkan senyum yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh tak terkecuali Lucy. Air mata yang ditahannya sudah memenuhi kelopak mata, wajahnya mulai memerah dan iapun tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah karena ia tidak ingin semua melihatnya menangis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lucy" kata Sting

Tiba-tiba . . .

"Ehem. Aku juga ada disini Lucy, jangan lupakan aku" kata Levy memecahkan suasana romantis yang sempat mengalir. Lucy segera mengusap matanya dan menengadah, ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu hambar, tapi itu sudah menunjukkan kalau ia sudah baik-baik saja dan membuat kedua temannya itu tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan membantumu, Sting" kata Rogue

"Terimakasih, baru kali ini aku sangat bersyukur kau menjadi sepupuku" kata Sting

"Teganya . . ." rengek Rogue dan mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sting

"Menyingkirlah, aku masih normal" kata Sting ketus

Melihat pemandangan itu, Lucy tak kuasa untuk menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum. Senyuman lepas, semuanya terpana. Senyuman yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Wajah Sting memunculkan semburat merah, ia benar-benar tak bisa terhindar dari Virus pesona Lucy Heartfilia yang selalu menyerangnya tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Dari jauh, Natsu mendengus.

"Masih bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum!" gumam Natsu

Bel panjang berbunyi, menandakan kelas telah berakhir. Para siswa menyandarkan punggungnya, menghela nafas melepas penat dan ketegangan selama belajar. Kemudian dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barang dan peralatan sekolah bersiap untuk kegiatan selanjutnya. Ada yang langsung pulang, piket, mengikuti kegiatan klub atau berjalan-jalan dengan teman.

Dengan cepat, Lucy mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan Klub. Levy-pun heran, ia menoleh dan ditanyainya temannya itu.

"Ne, Lucy. kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Levy

" _Aku ada hukuman, Levy. Kalau tidak segera dikerjakan tidak bisa pulang. Aku duluan ya, maaf" tulis Lucy dan segera meninggalkan kelas_

"Lucy mau kemana?" teriak Sting dan dijawab dengan lambaian tangan saja

Kelas 1-5 sudah kosong. Mereka sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Di lantai satu, Lucy membawa kain Lap, cairan pembersih dan sebuah kursi untuk injakan. Ia mulai membersihkan jendela. Debu berterbangan membuat Lucy bersin-bersin tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan hukuman tersebut.

Natsu berjalan dengan malas menuju kebun belakang sekolah setelah menolak ajakan Lisanna untuk pulang bersama. Gray sudah pulang karena tidak ada kegiatan klub, dan Loki tentu pergi berkencan. Natsu duduk di kursi yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berbaring dengan tas sebagai bantal. Ditatapnya langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Langit yang cerah" gumam Natsu

Menatap langit seperti itu membuat Natsu mengingat memori yang telah lama ia lupakan.

 _ **Flashback**_

Dimusim Panas, Natsu kecil tengah berlari mengejar seekor kucing berwarna biru. Ia terus mengejar hingga tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah berada jauh dari tempat keluarganya mengadakan Piknik. Kini, Natsu sudah berada di hutan, namun bukan hutan menyeramkan seperti di film-film horror yang sering ayahnya lihat, melainkan pepohonan rindang dan tergolong indah di matanya. Natsu tertegun untuk sesaat, tapi suara kucing biru memecahkan lamunannya. Ia segera sadar dan mencari sumber suara. Dari semak-semak, semakin dekat semakin jelas, ia segera masuk ke semak-semak dan menyergap si kucing. Yup, si kucing berhasil ditangkap, tapi seolah tidak mau ditangkap kucing itu mencakar-cakar wajah Natsu, Natsu tetap bertahan dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Si kucing mengeong-ngeong keras, Natsu tetap tidak mau kalah. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis kecil

Natsu menoleh, didapatinya seorang gadis kecil bersurai blonde dengan mata karamel yang sangat menawan. untuk sesaat ia terdiam, membuat genggamannya melemah dan si kucing berhasil kabur. Barulah Natsu sadar.

"Oh, Happy!" kata Natsu panik

"Ah, itte" rintih Natsu seraya memegang pipinya yang sudah mendapat banyak goresan

"Wajahmu berdarah! Tunggu sebentar! jangan kemana-mana, okey?" kata sang gadis blonde

Natsu menurutinya, entah kenapa ia mau saja. Tak lama kemudian, gadis kecil datang dengan membawa kotak P3K. Ia mendekati Natsu dan mengobati luka diwajahnya.

"Itte" rintih Natsu

"Anak bodoh mana yang mau saja membiarkan dirinya dicakar kucing" kata si gadis kecil

"Kucing itu yang memulainya, bukan aku" jawab Natsu dengan lucunya

Gadis kecil menekan luka di wajah Natsu dan Natsu mengaduh kesakitan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk si gadis kecil mengobati luka Natsu.

"Yosh, sudah . . ." kata gadis kecil dan terdiam sejenak melihat wajah Natsu yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan plester

"Hmmp" gadis kecil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, seolah tahu apa yang ditertawakan anak di depannya, Natsu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa yang lucu? Apa karena aku seperti mummy?" tanya Natsu kecil

"HAHAHAHA" gadis kecil tak sanggup menahan tawanya dan Natsu menjadi malu, semburat tipis muncul di kedua belah pipi imutnya.

"Jangan tertawakan aku, anak pirang" kata Natsu masih dengan gaya imutnya

"Jangan menyebutku Pirang, anak Pinky" kata gadis kecil membalas Natsu

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya gadis kecil

"Tentu mengejar Happy" jawab Natsu pasti

"Maksudmu, kucing biru tadi?" tanya gadis kecil dan dijawab anggukan oleh Natsu

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya. Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah, bisa saja berbekas sampai kau dewasa" kata gadis kecil menasihati

"Benarkah?" Natsu terkejut dan memegangi wajahnya, ia kembali meringis kesakitan

"Oh ya, aku harus pergi. Mama akan mencariku kalau mendapati aku tidak ada dikursi tunggu. Aku duluan ya" kata gadis kecil seraya berdiri dan mulai menjauh

"Anou, Terimakasih, etto . . ." kata Natsu dengan malu-malu

"Lucy dayo" kata gadis kecil yang bernama Lucy. ia segera pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Natsu

"Luce?" tanya Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Luce" gumam Natsu seraya memegang wajahnya

Setelah menggumamkan nama Lucy, Natsu segera bangun. Ia menyambar tas dan segera pergi dari kebun. Sementara Lucy, ia hampir menyelesaikan ¼ jendela di lantai satu. Ia menggeser kursinya dan kembali membersihkan jendela. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.00 sore, ia harus segera menyelesaikan ¼ bagian sebelum petang. Sekolah juga sudah sepi, karena semua siswa sudah selesai mengikuti kegiatan klub. Harus selesai atau kalau tidak, tidak ada waktu untuk menyalin materi. Keringat bercucuran di dahi Lucy dan membasahi poninya. Baju Lucy-pun tak jauh berbeda, keringat sudah membasahi mereka. Dari jauh, sepasang mata Onyx melihatnya. Mata itu melihat lekat-lekat sosok Lucy yang bermandikan keringat, ia juga melihat Lucy yang susah payah membersihkan jendela dengan tangan kanan yang masih terperban. Natsu memegangi dadanya, sesuatu yang aneh mulai mendatanginya. Sebuah perasaan ngilu nan menyayat batinnya.

"Kenapa ini? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Jangan dan jangan pernah! Aku senang melihatnya seperti itu! bukankah ini pemandangan yang bagus?" kata Natsu

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Lucy menoleh. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Yang benar saja, tidak ada yang masih tinggal disekolah jam segini. Ia tak ambil pusing dan kembali menyelesaikan hukamannya hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, tepatnya jam 4.30 sore Lucy sudah selesai. Ia mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Sudah sore dan sebentar lagi menjelang malam. Lucy berjalan sendirian, namun ketika sampai diluar sekolah, ia berhenti. Lucy mulai was-was. Ia takut kalau-kalau sang ayah datang dan menyeretnya untuk pulang, terlebih sekarang ia sendirian. Lucy mulai gemetar, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan giginya mulai bergemeletuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun entah kenapa terasa sangat berat.

" _Ayolah, melangkah, melangkah" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy masih dalam mode depresinya hingga suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang berlatih berjalan?" tanya seseorang dengan suara Baritone dan nada yang sangat ketus, siapa lagi kalau bukan

" _Natsu?" kata Lucy dalam hati. Ia sungguh tidak percaya kalau Natsu belum pulang_

Lucy masih belum melangkah. Natsu yang sudah melangkah beberapa langkah didepannyapun berhenti, ia menoleh.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau tidak mau pulang? Apa kau mau aku menyeretmu?" tanya Natsu dengan dingin

Lucy tak bergeming. Natsu kesal dan didekatinya Lucy. ia meraih tangan Lucy dengan kasar dan menariknya. Tarikan Natsu, membuat Lucy mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan Lucy-pun dapat berjalan. Natsu terus menggenggam tangan Lucy hingga membuat sang gadis bertanya-tanya.

" _Kenapa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati, ia tidak mengerti_

"Diamlah dan jangan bertanya kenapa, atau aku akan mendorongmu kejalanan sana" kata Natsu seolah bisa menebak apa yang difikirkan Lucy.

Lucy tentunduk. Ia kembali merasa kecewa.

" _Sebenarnya, apa yang aku fikirkan? Apa yang aku harapkan? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kecewa ketika Natsu memperlakukanku demikian?" tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri_

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin. Jika aku membiarkanmu, mungkin kau tidak akan bergerak sampai malam. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan berada dalam masalah" kata Natsu ketus

" _jadi intinya aku ini hanya pembuat masalah" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Jika saja kau tidak ada disini, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapat banyak masalah" lanjut Natsu membuat Lucy down

Seketika itu juga Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, ia melepaskan genggaman Natsu dari tangannya dan Natsupun menoleh, matanya mengkilat tanda ia sangat marah. Lucy tak berani menatap Natsu, ia tahu kalau mata Natsu sangat mengerikan saat ini. Ditulisnya sesuatu di note, dan dirobeknya note itu kemudian diberikan pada Natsu. Dan ia-pun meninggalkan Natsu.

" _Maaf, Aku memang pembuat masalah"_

Natsu meremas note itu dan membuangnya. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Lucy hingga tidak terlihat dimatanya.

"Ya, kau pembuat masalah dihidupku, Luce" kata Natsu

Lucy berjalan di depan sedangkan Natsu dibelakang. Mereka tetap berjalan seperti itu sampai rumah. Nyonya Grandine tentu khawatir karena Lucy dan Natsu pulang terlambat. Di dekatinya keduanya. Tapi, seolah tahu kalau Natsu baik-baik saja, ia beralih ke Lucy dan memastikan tidak ada yang lecet atau kurang dari gadis itu. lagi-lagi Natsu kesal, ia tak habis pikir dengan ibunya yang mengkhawatirkan parasit seperti Lucy. ia meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju ke kamar.

"Lucy, kenapa pulang larut? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Grandine

Lucy menggeleng. Dahi Nyonya Grandine mengerut, ia bisa membaca mimik Lucy yang berbohong. Terlebih seragam Lucy yang kotor, sudah menjadi bukti jelas kalau ada yang menimpa gadis itu.

"Jangan berbohong, seragammu kotor, apa kau dihukum?" selidik Nyonya Grandine

Lucy tersentak, ia ketahuan. Akhirnya ia menulis di note.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, bibi. Jangan khawatir" tulis Lucy_

"Baiklah, hanya untuk kali ini saja, Lucy. selanjutnya bibi tidak mau dengar kau mengatakan baik-baik saja ketika ada masalah. Mengerti?" kata Nyonya Granide perhatian, Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Telefon berdering. Capricorn mengangkatnya, tapi kemudian ia memanggil sang nyonya rumah untuk menjawab telfon. Sepertinya telfon penting. ia meminta Lucy untuk segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap makan malam sebelum dirinya pergi mengangkat telfon. Lucy tersenyum simpul dan menuruti perkataan bibi yang baik hati itu.

Sementara Nyonya Grandine mengangkat telfon yang ternyata adalah suaminya.

 _Igneel : halo, sayang._

 _Grandine : ada sesuatu pentingkah?_

 _Igneel : kurasa aku akan pulang cepat._

 _Grandine : benarkah? Kapan?_

 _Igneel : sepertinya malam ini_

 _Grandine : APA?_

Diujung telfon, Igneel menjauhkan ponselnya, tak ingin telinganya berdengung akibat suara melengking sang istri.

 _Igneel : jadi, bisakah kau membuka pintu untukku?_

Dengan sekejap nyonya Grandine segera membanting telfon. Sikap yang sangat mirip dengan Natsu. Nyonya Grandine membuka pintu, di depannya sang suami sudah berdiri dengan memamerkan grins-nya. Melihat itu, bukannya senang nyonya Grandine malah memukul kepala sang suami.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, sayang?" protes Igneel

"Suami macam apa yang pulang tidak bilang-bilang dan tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengirannya? Hn?" tanya nyonya Grandine dengan mata melotot

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu saja. bagaimana? Aku berhasil kan?" goda Igneel

"Masuklah dan bersihkan badanmu" kata nyonya Grandine ramah, mengambil alih barang bawaan suaminya

Kamar Lucy. Lucy sudah selesai mandi dan mengenakan gaun sederhana namun terlihat sangat cantik. Ia bercermin sebentar, ditatapnya bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tiba-tiba Virgo masuk dan meminta Himenya itu untuk segera turun karena tuan besar sudah pulang dan ingin bertemu dengan Lucy. Lucy berdiri, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Di ruang makan, Igneel dan istrinya beserta Wendy dan Natsu sudah siap di kursi masing-masing, Lucy datang diiringi Virgo. Melihat keempat anggota keluarga Dragneel yang lengkap, Lucy sedikit tercengang. Ia jadi teringat saat dimana dulu ia juga pernah seperti itu. perasaan sedih mulai mendatanginya, namun Lucy segera sadar dan menolak hal itu. ia melihat sang tuan rumah. Seorang Pria berambut merah fanta dengan garis kerut yang terlihat jelas diwajah dan memiliki mata Onyx yang tajam setajam elang. Tak heran kalau ia adalah ayah Natsu Dragneel. Perlahan mata Igneel melembut, ditatapnya Lucy dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh kasih sayang. Tatapan yang sama seperti Wendy.

"Lucy, duduklah. Kami sudah menunggumu" kata Igneel mempersilahkan dan Lucy-pun duduk

"Kau sangat cantik Lucy" puji Igneel dan membuat yang lain melotot minus Natsu

"Lebih cantik daripada apa yang kulihat di majalah dulu" lanjut Igneel

Dipuji seperti itu, membuat Lucy malu. Ia hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak buah plum. Melihat itu, semua terkekeh dan tentunya minus natsu.

"Lucy, itu benar. Kau cantik malam ini. Kalau aku punya anak laki-laki aku pasti akan membuatnya menikahimu kelak" kata nyonya Grandine tak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan

Natsu melotot. Di liriknya sang ibu dengan tajam. Seolah sadar apa yang dikatakannya, nyonya Grandine membungkam mulutnya. Faktanya ia memang memiliki anak laki-laki dan itu adalah Natsu. Jadi jika diperjelas, nyonya Grandine berniat menjodohkan Lucy dengan Natsu.

"Kurasa ibumu terpeleset, Natsu" celoteh Igneel memecahkan suasana, Natsu hanya mendengus dan mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dalam hati.

"Pria mana yang mau dengannya?" kata Natsu dingin

"A..pa?" Igneel mengerutkan dahinya, mencerna perkataan anak sulungnya itu

"Kudengar dari Weisslogia kalau putranya dekat dengan Lucy" jawab Nyonya Grandine innocent

"Wuah, benarkah? Sting Eucliffe? Tak kusangka dia bisa juga tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Biasanya ia akan menolak secara halus gadis yang ingin mendekatinya. Sungguh menarik" kata Igneel dengan mata berbinar

Tak ingin semuanya salah paham, Lucy segera menulis note.

" _Aku hanya berteman saja, paman, bibi" tulis Lucy_

"Tidak apa kalau lebih dari teman, paman akan mendukungmu. Sting anak yang baik, dia adalah contoh laki-laki idaman perempuan" kata Igneel

Natsu tersinggung, pasalnya perkataan sang ayah itu menohok dirinya. Artinya ia bukanlah contoh laki-laki seperti yang ayahnya maksudkan.

"Tidak bisakah ayah tidak melebih-lebihkan. Belum tentu ia sebaik yang ayah kira" kata Natsu menanggapi

"Mungkin, tapi kemungkinan Sting tidak baik itu hanya 20%" jawab sang ayah

Natsu hanya menggenggam sendoknya erat, menahan gejolak amarah atas sindiran halus kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, Lucy-san. Bagaimana kalau Lucy-san datang di acara pertunangan kakak? Akan kubuat Lucy-san secantik mungkin hingga Sting Nii-san tak berkedip" kata Wendy

"Wendy!" kata sang ibu

"Ops, maaf ibu" kata Wendy dan Igneel-pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

Makan malam berjalan ramai berkat adanya Igneel. Dan Lucy-pun menikmati makan malam kali ini, rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena Natsu tidak mengeluarkan cibirannya, mungkin karena sekali cibiran akan dibalas dengan cibiran bertubi-tubi dari sang ayah. Dan malam ini, Lucy bisa tersenyum lepas. Tentu Natsu tidak suka melihatnya.

" _Jangan senang hanya karena ayah membelamu. Iya disini tapi tidak untuk disekolah" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Kediaman Eucliffe. Sting turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah dengan wajah panik, ia tidak menemukan toples miliknya. Ia mencari sebuah toples tempat dimana ia meletakkan cookies yang dipungutnya dari tempat sampah.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Cih! Apa yang aku lakukan!" keluh Natsu kemudian membuang bingkisan itu ketempat sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang berdiri di dekat tempat sampah dimana cookies Lucy dibuang. Seseorang itu memungutnya. Ia adalah Sting.

"Tidak sepantasnya jerih payah Lucy berakhir disini" kata Sting

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sting mendapati toplesnya yang semula berisi cookies penuh kini hanya tinggal satu. Hanya satu. Mata Sting terbelalak.

"Oh Sting, cookiesnya enak. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya sang ibu, Clara Eucliffe

Sting menoleh, sang ibu dengan wajah innocent datang sembari membawa secangkir teh hangat. Mata Sting menajam, ia benar-benar kesal. Padahal ia berniat memakannya malam ini setelah makan malam, tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Ia melupakan ancaman terbesarnya yaitu sang ibu. Yang tak henti-hentinya menjahilinya.

"Ibu memakan semuanya?" tanya Sting tak percaya

"Apa maksudmu? Masih sisa satu kan? Ibumu ini sangat baik menyisakan satu butir untukmu" kata nyonya Clara sembari meminum tehnya

"A-P-A? Satu?" Sting benar-benar Shock

"Habisnya kau menganggurkan cookies seenak itu, ibu fikir kau tidak mau memakannya, Sting" kata nyonya Clara

"ibu, aku baru mau memakannya malam ini" kata Sting pasrah sambil memeluk toples yang tersisa satu butir cookies buatan Lucy

"Maafkan ibu, Sting. Akan ibu buatkan sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau mau berapa?" tanya nyonya Clara merasa bersalah

"Berapa banyakpun ibu membuatnya, tidak akan bisa menggantikan cookies ini. sudahlah, aku mau tidur" kata Sting dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya

Weisslogia turun dan berpapasan dengan Sting di tangga, ia menyapa putra tunggalnya itu tapi tak ada respon. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sting. Dilihatnya sang istri yang memasang wajah lesu. Ia mengerti, pasti istrinya sudah menjahili Sting lagi. Ia segera turun dan mendekati sang istri tercinta.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Weisslogia

"Kurasa Sting marah padaku" jawab nyonya Clara

"Kenapa?" tanya Weisslogia lagi

"Aku memakan cookies di kamarnya, kufikir dia tidak mau jadi kumakan. Tapi ternyata ia menunggu malam ini hanya untuk memakannya" jelas nyonya Clara

Weisslogia tertawa. Ia tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Apa cookies itu dari seseorang? Mungkinkah" tebak nyonya Clara

"Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Sting-ku" kata nyonya Clara lagi

"Biarkan saja dulu, dia akan marah kalau kau mengganggunya sekarang" kata Weisslogia menenangkan

"Oh ya, kau bilang seseorang, memangnya siapa? Sting tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun" kata Weisslogia

"Entahlah, sebelumnya ia bercerita tentang seorang gadis, tapi ia tidak menyebutkan nama" kata nyonya Clara bercerita

"Sebelumnya aku melihat Sting dengan seorang gadis di rumah sakit" kata Weisslogia bercerita

"Apa? Jangan-jangan? Akankah aku mendapat cucu?" tanya nyonya Clara berbinar

"Jauhkan fantasimu itu" keluh Weisslogia

Di kamarnya, Sting tidur tengkurap sambil memeluk toples yang terdapat satu butir cookies. Ia mengingat saat dimana Lucy ingin memberikan cookies itu padanya. Ia benar-benar senang saat itu, tapi ia malah menolak kebaikan Lucy dan berujung berdebat dengan Loki hingga Natsu merebutnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapat satu. Ia benar-benar sial. Dibukanya toples itu, dan ia mengambil cookies disana. Dengan ragu, ia menggigit sedikit dari cookies, dan rasanya sangat enak. Dengan segera Sting memasukkan kembali cookies tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskannya begitu saja, ini hasil jerih payahmu, Lucy" kata Sting seraya tersenyum dan mulai terlelap

Malam itu, cuaca terang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 tapi Lucy belum juga beranjak tidur, ia masih sibuk dengan menyalin catatan, ia sudah menyalin sebanyak 5 kali. Tak henti-hentinya ia menguap, matanya juga sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi ia tidak menyerah sebelum menyelesaikan 7 salinan, karena ia hanya memiliki waktu seminggu untuk menyalin sebanyak 50 kali. Lucy mengeluarkan gantungan kunci berbentuk jimat. Ia mengamatinya dengan pandangan sendu.

" _Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal? Bisakah aku bahagia? Tapi aku tidak tahu bahagia seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak memiliki deskripsi untuknya. Apa aku ini egois? Mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Di kamar sebelah, tepatnya kamar putra sulung keluarga Dragneel, Natsu belum juga memejamkan mata. Ia kembali mengingat Lucy yang bersusah payah membersihkan jendela dengan tangan yang masih terperban. Ia juga terbayang Lucy yang berkeringat dan sesekali bersin-bersin akibat debu. Sedangkan tadi ia sudah seperti orang bodoh menstalker gadis yang ia benci itu. Rasanya ia sudah mirip dengan Juvia. Tapi kenapa ia melakukannya?

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri? Hanya untuk menunggunya pulang dari menyelesaikan hukuman?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri

"Aku membencinya, ya . . . itu adalah alasan yang masuk akal. Kalau ia tidak ada, maka aku tidak bisa membenci dan melukainya. Aku . . . hanya ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau ia menderita" lanjut Natsu kemudian

...

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian Lucy dihukum. Setiap kali masuk kelas, teman-temannya selalu menatapnya dingin. Lucy hanya bisa mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang dikatakan Sting. Ia sudah dihukum, jadi ia berfikir sudah mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya yaitu karena berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah bukan karena ia mencuri. Sedangkan Aquarius mulai tidak enak hati dengan Lucy, sesekali ia melirik temannya itu yang selalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni.

Jam pelajaran Bob-sensei selesai. Bob-sensei meminta salah satu mengumpulkan catatan. Tapi dengan egoistnya, salah satu dari mereka meminta Lucy yang mengumpulkan. Lucy tak menolak, ia menerima dengan begitu saja. Lucy ke depan kelas dan menulis di papan tulis untuk meminta semuanya mengumpulkan di depan, dengan dingin mereka mengumpulkan sembari melirik Lucy dengan tatapan tajam. Gray dan Loki maju, mereka hanya menatap Lucy dengan iba. Levy maju, ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Lucy, tapi langsung ditolak, mengingat ini tanggung jawabnya seorang, ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan temannya itu. Sting dan Rogue maju.

"Kau bisa sendirian?" tanya Sting

"Sting akan membantumu" kata Rogue yang langsung disikut oleh Sting

Lucy menggeleng, yang artinya ia menolak. Melihat Lucy yang berusaha gigih memegang kepercayaan yang dilontarkan padanya, Sting-pun hanya pasrah. Mungkin ini cara Lucy untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan teman-temannya. Aquarius maju, ia sudah membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suara baritone mengusirnya.

"Hoi! Minggir!" kata Natsu mengusir Aquarius, Aquarius menahan kesal dan pergi sebelum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Lucy.

Natsu meletakkan catatannya, ia yang terakhir. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan _intent._

"Kau fikir dengan begini bisa mendapat kepercayaan semua?" tanya Natsu berbisik

"Jangan pernah bermimpi dimaafkan setelah kau melukai kepercayaan mereka, nona Hertfilia" lanjut Natsu dan kembali ke bangkunya

Lucy hanya menggenggam buku-buku ditangannya dengan erat. Rasanya hatinya bagai dihantam palu besar, dan remuk seketika. Sangat sakit, bahkan obat paling mahalpun tidak akan bisa mengobati. Dengan perlahan dan tetap dengan wajah tertunduk, Lucy meninggalkan kelas.

"Hoi, bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil membujuk Jellal?" bisik Rogue pada Sting

"Belum, ia kekeh tidak mau memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV-nya" jawab Sting

"Bagaimana kalau minta tolong Erza?" kata Rogue berpendapat

"Tidak, Erza pasti akan marah besar kalau mendengar Lucy difitnah, dan semua orang pasti akan tahu. Masalah ini sudah di keep oleh Gildarts-sensei, aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah" kata Sting

Lucy turun melewati tangga dengan membawa banyak buku. Tanpa ia sadari sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya.

Natsu keluar dari kelas, ia hendak pergi ke toilet. Di koridor, tak sengaja ia menendang sesuatu. Ia mendekat dan mengamati benda yang ditendangnya itu. sebuah gantungan berbentuk jimat yang sudah sangat lusuh. Bahkan tidak bisa disebut gantungan lagi, menurut Natsu itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai . . .

"Sampah?" tanya Natsu

"Siapa yang membuang sampah sembarangan?" gumam Natsu dan memungutnya kemudian ia membuang gantungan itu ke tempat sampah.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya sudah hampir dimulai. Kelas 1-5 ada jadwal Laxus-sensei yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang wali kelas. Lucy segera berlari ke kelas, untung saja, ia belum terlambat. Laxus-sensei mempersilahkan Lucy masuk, kenapa? Karena ia tertarik dengan muridnya satu ini yang tergolong cerdas. Lucy-pun duduk, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku guna mengambil gantungan yang tadi di kantunginya, namun tidak ada. Ia meraba kantung kanan, kiri, saku jas bahkan saku kemeja, tapi tidak ada. Gantungan berharganya, hilang? Lucy panik. Dahinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Selama jam pelajaran Laxus-sensei, matematika, Lucy tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Gantungan itu adalah satu-satunya. Ia gelisah dan tak hentinya menggerakkan kaki dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak sabar menunggu bel istirahat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa komando, Lucy langsung keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan sang guru yang belum keluar dari kelas. Ia bahkan menghiraukan teriakan Levy yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang.

Lucy mencari di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, tapi tak ada. Ia mencari di tangga, tapi tetap tidak ada. Di ruang guru, tidak ada. Hanya tempat itu yang ia datangi hingga siang ini. Lucy benar-benar down, ia bingung harus mencari dimana lagi, hingga ia melihat seorang nenek tua bernama Ooba Babasama tengah menyapu di koridor lantai dua. Sang nenek juga membawa tong sampah besar untuk membuang sampah dari keranjang kecil di depan kelas. Lucy segera mendekat, ia menulis sesuatu guna bertanya pada sang nenek.

" _Ooba Babasama, apakah anda melihat sebuah gantungan di sini?" tanya Lucy_

"Gantungan? Seperti apa?" tanya Ooba Babasama tidak mengerti

Lucy segera menggambarnya di note dan diacungkannya gambar itu pada sang nenek hingga membuat dahi wanita tua itu mengernyit.

"Aku tidak melihatnya" jawab sang nenek

Natsu bersama Gray dan Loki keluar dari kantin sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Loki mengusap-usap perutnya tanda ia kekenyangan.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan, Loki. Lihat! Perutmu sudah seperti ibu hamil saja" cibir Gray

"Lebih baik daripada lemak perut lembekmu itu" balas Loki

"Ini bukan lemak, tapi otot. Otot kau tahu?" tanya Gray

"Tidak tahu!" Jawab Loki seolah tidak mendengar Gray

"Jelas kau tidak tahu, kau kan bodoh" ledek Gray lagi

"Aku tidak bodoh, tapi pintar yang tertunda, ingat itu" jawab Loki tak mau kalah

"Iya tertunda, tertunda 100 tahun lebih tepatnya" kata Gray seraaya tertawa

"Kau mengajak berkelahi? Hn? Ice Freak?" tantang Loki memicingkan matanya

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Memangnya kau bisa menghajarku?" tantang Gray menyipitkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Loki

"Jangan sombong karena kau jago taekwondo ya" kata Loki membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Gray

Natsu menghela nafas, ia mengeluh karena Gray memang suka membuat parameter kemarahan siapapaun menyulut. Tak mau ambil pusing, Natsu berlalu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yang ditinggalkan sudah saling beradu kepalan dan mulai bergulat. Kegaduhan yang sudah sering terjadi dimanapun Gray berada.

Lucy terus mendesak Ooba Babasama, ia bahkan meminta sang nenek untuk mengingat kembali apakah ia pernah melihat gantungan itu di salah satu tempat. Sedangkan yang didesak terus mengingat tapi ia memang tidak pernah melihatnya. Seorang siswa dengan tangan yang dimasukkan saku melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua. Dilihatnya Lucy dan Ooba Babasama sedang berdebat, ya . . . kalau dilihat orang lain lebih tepatnya sang nenek yang sedang berdebat dengan monolognya sendiri. Natsu melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa Lucy sadari, tapi matanya melirik ke arah note Lucy yang memperlihatkan gambar sebuah gantungan.

"Nenek tidak melihatnya, sungguh. Nenek belum membersihkan semuanya, tapi jika kau menjatuhkannya mungkin sudah diambil orang" kata Ooba Babasama

Natsu yang berjalan belum jauh dari mereka sempat mendengarnya, ia ingat dimana ia membuang sebuah gantungan lusuh di tempat sampah didepan kelas 1-3 beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan segera ia mencari tempat sampah itu sebelum Ooba Babasama membersihkannya. Yup, gantungan itu masih ada disana walaupun tertutupi sampah-sampah kertas. Digenggamnya gantungan itu erat, sebuah seringaian mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Di tempat lain, ruang OSIS. Sting tengah berhadapan empat mata dengan Jellal Fernandes. Sang ketua Osis SMA Fairy Academy. Seorang siswa berambut biru dengan tato aneh berwarna merah di bagian wajah kanannya. Ia juga adalah kekasih sang ketua klub taekwondo, Erza Scarlet. Tapi hubungan mereka bisa dibilang dirahasiakan mengingat profesionalitas sebagai anggota OSIS. Tak mau berlama-lama, dibujuknya Jellal agar ia mau memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV di sekitar Lantai dua padanya.

"Jellal-senpai, kumohon kali ini saja" pinta Sting

"Aku tanya, untuk apa. Setidaknya jelaskan alasannya" jawab Jellal

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya padamu" kata Sting

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa, rekaman CCTV sangat rahasia, jika aku membiarkan orang lain selain anggota OSIS dan guru melihatnya, maka kami akan berada dalam masalah" tegas Jellal

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuktikan bahwa seseorang tidak bersalah" kata Sting

"Ada OSIS disini, kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?" selidik Jellal

"Karena kami berusaha meng-keep masalah ini" jawab Sting pasti

"Harusnya kau mengatakan _bisakah kau membantu dan bekerjasama denganku ketua?_ " kata Jellal yang artinya ia setuju

Kode yang diberikan Jellal membuat hati seorang Sting Eucliffe senang tak alang kepalang. Jellal mengunci pintu, ia mengajak Sting untuk masuk ke ruangan server. Disana adalah pusat informasi SMA Fairy Academy. Terdapat banyak _CPU dan monitor_ berjajar disana, tak lupa sebuah Panel besar yang menyangga tegangan listrik Academy. Jellal duduk dan mulai mengakses jaringan dengan akunnya.

"Tanggal berapa jam berapa dan dimana?" tanya Jellal

"Tanggal 14 sekitar jam 11.00 siang, tepanya disaat pergantian jam pelajaran di sekitar lantai 2" jawab Sting mendekat, tangan kanannya memegang sandaran kursi Jellal dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di meja guna menyangga tubuhnya.

Jelal membuka semua rekaman di tanggal yang disebutkan, kemudian ia mulai mengecek rekaman dijam 11.00. Rekaman berasal dari sudut dinding tersembunyi di tangga, ia melihat Natsu turun dari tangga sendirian, menurut Sting di jam itu seharusnya ia sudah berada dilapangan. ia mengernyitkan dahinya tidak percaya.

"Bisa kau tajamkan gambarnya?" pinta Sting dan Jellal menuruti

"Stop! Repeat, lambatkan" perintah Sting membuat Jellal _sweatdrop,_ ia yang notabane seorang senior dan ketua OSIS diperintah oleh seorang junior, ia menghela nafas membiarkan hal tersebut, toh jarang-jarang ada yang berani dengannya.

Kini rekaman memperlihatkan Natsu yang keluar dari kelas, dan diikuti Lucy yang masuk ke kelas. Sting menggenggam kursi sandaran Jellal dengan erat, urat-urat kemarahan menyembul di kepalanya.

"Apa ada CCTV di setiap kelas?" tanya Sting dengan suara berat, tanda ia sangat serius sekarang

"tentu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Jellal balik

"Aku tidak melihat camera di kelas" jawab Sting

"Payah" komen Jellal

"Jadi, kau mau memperlihatkannya?" tanya Sting kembali ke mode seriusnya

"Yang ini tidak cuma-cuma, kalau kau mau ya silahkan kalau tidak ya sudah" kata Jellal dengan senyum yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Apa maumu, Ketua?" tanya Sting

"KAU!" tunjuk Jellal

"Aku?" Sting mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak paham

"Tahun ajaran depan, kau harus jadi Ketua OSIS menggantikanku" tawar Jellal

"Tidak mau! Apapun asal jangan itu" tolak Sting

"Ya Sudah, pergi saja. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau mulutku ini bocor dan memberitahu Erza atas kelakuanmu ini" ancam Jellal

" _Ya Ampun, jangan kedunya. Tapi kalau aku menolak, aku tidak akan bisa membantu Lucy dan membersihkan namanya. Ya, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuat Lucy kembali tersenyum" kata Sting dalam hati_

"Baiklah. Aku setuju" jawab Sting kemudian

"Eh?" Jellal heran, tak biasanya Sting langsung setuju, sudah sering ia meminta sang ketua klub basket itu untuk bergabung tapi selalu ditolak, bahkan ancaman apapun tidak akan menyulutkan pendiriannya. Tapi kali ini, hanya dengan sekali desakan saja, ia sudah setuju. Jellal jadi bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang dibela Sting hingga membuatnya berubah seperti itu. Seseorang itu paput diberi penghargaan.

Jellal membaca database dimana rekaman CCTV kelas 1-5 disimpan. Loker 2E. Ia mengambil sebuah DVD yang tertanggal 14 bulan ini. mereka kembali melihat rekaman, kali ini gambar beresolusi kecil, rekaman memperlihatkan suasana kelas di pagi hari dan dipercepat ke jam 10.30, 15 menit sebelun pergantian jam pelajaran ketiga di kelas 1-5.

"Kecil sekali gambarnya. Camera apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Sting

"Tentu camera yang digunakan untuk mengintai. Ukurannya kecil jadi kualitas gambarnya juga kurang bagus. Tapi ini sangat berguna hingga membuat siapapun tidak menyadari keberadaannya" jawab Jellal

"Dimana kau melatakkannya?" tanya Sting dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke layar

"Tentu di foto kakek Makarov maksudku kepala sekolah yang terpasang di depan kelas, lebih tepatnya di mata kanan beliau" jelas Jellal

"Panta saja. . . . tunggu, kenapa Lucy keluar kelas?" tanya Sting diikuti tatapan bingung Jellal. Ia melihat Sting dan layar secara bergantian, berusaha mencerna dan menerka apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan seperti mendapat klik, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tak lama setelah Lucy keluar dari kelas, Rekaman menunjukkan . . .

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu sudah berada di lapangan, namun ia beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet. Itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka, padahal ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas, tepat dan _timing_ yang pas. Lucy sedang pergi meminjam baju olahraga ke kelas 1-1. Kelas yang cukup jauh dari kelas mereka. Sebuah seringaian terukir diwajahnya. Ia mendekati bangku milik Aquarius, diambilnya sebuah ponsel berwarna biru tosca dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada tas Lucy. Dengan Ekspresi datar seakan tanpa dosa, ia memasukkan begitu saja ponsel Aquarius ke tas Lucy.

"Lihat apa yang akan terjadi, Lucy Heartfilia" kata Natsu dan segera pergi karena mendengar suara derapan kaki yang mulai mendekat, ia bisa menduga kalau itu adalah Lucy. ia keluar lewat pintu depan tepat saat Lucy masuk melalui pintu belakang kelas.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sting mengepalkan tangannya, matanya memerah menahan amarah yang bisa meledak saat itu juga. Aura panas menyeruak dari tubuhnya, membuat sang ketua OSIS yang berada didekatnya terpana.

Jam pelajaran terakhir, kelas 1-5. Semua sudah masuk kelas kecuali Lucy dan Sting. Natsu duduk dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu. Matanya tak lepas melihat kearah bangku kosong Lucy. jari jemari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Perlahan, pintu depan kelas digeser, masuklah Lucy dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sekali lagi, semua melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis kecuali Levy, Gray, Loki, dan Rogue tentunya. Lucy melangkah dengan gontai menuju bangkunya, Levy segera menoleh dan bertanya pada sang teman blondenya itu.

"Lu-chan, kau kemana saja? aku mencarimu, apa kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Levy berubi-tubi

Pertanyaan Levy seakan hanya lewat ditelinga Lucy. yang ada di otak dan fikirannya adalah menemukan gantungan. Gantungan yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, karena gantungan itu selalu membawanya ke keadaan dimana ia akan baik-baik saja. Levy yang merasa tidak ditanggapi hanya menghela nafas dan mendekap tangan Lucy.

"Lucy, katakan padaku kalau kau butuh bantuanku" kata Levy dengan mata yang sedikit melirik Aquarius, yang dilirik salah tingkah dan tertunduk lesu. Setelah itu Levy tersenyum.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah bahasa dan sastra Jepang oleh Ultear-sensei. Lucy tak bergeming dan tetap dalam fikirannya, tiba-tiba suara baritone lirih berhasil menyedot perhatiannya.

Natsu duduk di bangku belakang Lucy, ya . . . karena sang pemilik sudah diusir Natsu atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa bertukar tempat duduk dengan dirinya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" bisik Natsu dan sang pemilik mahkota blonde panjang itu menoleh. Lucy mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Natsu sok perhatian, kali ini ia mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih ramah dan bersahabat, Lucy mengulurkan notenya. Sebuah gambar gantungan yang tadi sempat Natsu lihat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Natsu penasaran, kali ini ia memang benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa? Pasalnya gantungan yang dicari Lucy adalah gantungan sudah lusuh dan tak jelas aksara yang tertulis diatasnya.

" _Gantungan yang sangat berharga bagiku" tulis Lucy_

"Benarkah?" mata Natsu membulat, kali ini ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang polos. Padahal dalam hati, ia sangat senang mendengar akan fakta tersebut.

" _Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun" tulis Lucy lagi_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak tanya Ooba Babasama? Dia sering bersih-bersih, jadi siapa tahu kalau tersapu dan terbuang di tempat sampah?" kata Natsu memberi nasehat

" _Sudah kutanyakan, tapi beliau bilang tidak tahu" keluh Lucy dalam notenya_

"AH!" Kata Natsu berbinar seraya mengetuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan

"Kalau begitu pasti dipungut orang dan sudah berakhir di tempat pembuangan akhir" kata Natsu kemudian

" _Apa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati, ia tidak percaya_

"Kalau kau tidak segera mencarinya, mungkin itu akan raib. Sebentar lagi Ooba Babasama akan membakar sampah di pembuangan akhir" kata Natsu

Lucy berdiri. Ultear-sensei yang melihat meminta Lucy kembali duduk, tapi bukannya menuruti sang guru, ia malah pergi keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. _(Author : emang dia kan tidak bicara, maafkan author mina-san)_. Di dekat kelas, lebih tepatnya ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati Sting berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hendak bicara, bibirnya sudah terbuka, tapi ia dilewati dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. sedangkan Ultear-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepala mendapati kelakuan muridnya.

"Yang satu sudah keluar, jadi bisakah kau masuk, Sting?" pinta Ultear-sensei dan Sting-pun masuk.

Kemana Lucy?

Lucy pergi ke tempat pembuangan akhir seperti yang dikatakan oleh Natsu. Tempat itu berada agak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Disana berbau sedikit menyengat, Lucy tak menutupi hidungnya. Kini mata dan fikirannya sudah buta, yang ia tahu hanyalah menemukan gantungan itu di gundukan sampah sesegera mungkin sebelum semuanya dibakar habis. Tanpa fikir panjang, Lucy membuka jas sekolahnya, sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Tak lupa ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan masuk ke gundukan sampah. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik sampah disana, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Siang itu, matahari seakan tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dengan riangnya sang matahari menyinari seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang sekarang sudah kotor dan berantakan. Sangat panas dan Lucy mulai haus, keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan poni dan rambutnya sampai basah seperti habis keramas.

" _Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?" tanya Lucy dalam hati, kini ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi._

Cairan bening itu mengalir dengan mulus keluar dari pelupuk mata karamel Lucy. dengan tangan gemetar akibat menahan isakan, Lucy tetap mencari.

Sudah berjam-jam Lucy mencari. Tubuhnya mulai kelelahan dan ia tumbang di gundukan sampah itu, namun Lucy menguatkan dirinya untuk segera bangkit dan tetap mencari. Walaupun tenaganya sudah habis, tapi dengan semangatnya membuat tangan dan kakinya masih bisa digerakkan. Matanya juga sudah bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis, kini ia hanya sensenggukan sembari membongkar-bongkar sampah dihadapannya.

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Natsu tampak gembira, ia melihat keluar dan menatap awan yang berarah.

" _Mungkin sekarang ia sudah kelelahan dan menyerah" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu senyum-senyum sendiri, senyuman iblis. Hingga suara Gray membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hoi! Kau tidak ikut Klub? Sting dan Rogue sudah pergi hlo" tanya Gray

"Tentu aku pergi!" jawab Natsu dengan gembira

Lucy menyeka keringat dengan tangan kotornya. Sudah jam 2.00 PM tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tiba-tiba Ooba Babasama datang, ia terkejut melihat seorang murid yang suda tidak jelas identitasnya karena wajahnya terlalu kotor dan pakaiannya berantakan juga kotor dan bau.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disana, nak? Apa kau masih mencarinya?" tanya Ooba Babasama dan Lucy-pun keluar dari tempat itu. Ooba Babasama mendekati Lucy dan memarahinya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan nak? Itu semua sampah, kenapa kau mengobrak-abriknya sampai kau seperti ini? bagaimana kalau orangtuamu tahu ini, pasti mereka akan marah besar" kata Ooba Babasama

Kata _Orangtua_ adalah hal tabu di telinga Lucy. Tidak akan ada yang khawatir, karena jika itu ayahnya maka ia malah akan mencaci maki Lucy karena dengan bodohnya mau menyentuh sampah seperti itu. Andaikan saja mamanya masih hidup, pasti apa yang dikatakan Ooba Babasama itu akan benar terjadi.

"Cepat pulang dan bersihkan badanmu, nak" kata Ooba Basama

Lucy mengeluarkan note dari roknya, note itu juga ikut kotor.

" _Aku masih ada hukuman membersihkan jendela, nenek. Aku pergi dulu" tulis Lucy kemudian pamit_

Ooba Babasama menatap tak percaya. Sudah seperti itu tapi masih mau menjalankan hukuman? Ia berfikir Lucy sudah kelewat standart sabar. Dan akhirnya Ooba Babasama tidak jadi membakar sampah.

Ruang klub Taekwondo. Erza mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok gadis blonde bermata karamel yang akhir-akhir ini meramaikan klubnya. Ia melihat Gray datang sendirian, didekatinya pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Dimana Lucy?" tanya Erza

"Entahlah, dia membolos pelajaran terakhir dan belum kembali sampai jam pelajaran berakhir" jelas Gray

"Lucy? membolos? Yang benar saja? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Erza dan Gray hanya tersenyum

Di belakang mereka, Hibiki dan kawan-kawan tengah berkasak-kusuk. Mereka mendengar gosip kalau Lucy kena hukuman Gildarts-sensei dan diharuskan membersihkan jendela di seluruh lantai satu selama 2 minggu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka adalah, kenapa Gray tak mengatakan apapun? Sangat mencurigakan.

"Kenapa Gray seperti _meng-keep_ sesuatu?" tanya Hibiki dengan nada berbisik

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu di kelas mereka. Tidak mungkin Gildarts-sensei memberikan hukuman seberat itu hanya karena tidak membawa baju olahraga? Aku saja paling-paling disuruh menyalin materi atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan" jawab Eve

"Ini aneh" kata Ren memegangi dagunya

"Kita selidiki" kata Hibiki dan mereka bertigapun berpose aneh membuat semua anggota _sweatdrop_ melihatnya

"Selidiki apa?" tanya Erza membuyarkan pose mereka, Hibiki dan kawan kawan salah tingkah, bagaimanapun mereka menjaga gosip agar tidak sampai ke telinga sang ketua berambut scarlet tersebut hingga ada fakta yang benar-benar membuktikan.

"itu . . . kurasa Lucy dihukum oleh Gildarts-sensei" kata Eve keceplosan

"Hn? Dihukum? Kenapa?" tanya Erza dengan aura titania-nya

"Kudengar Lucy tidak membawa baju olahraga dan dihukum membersihkan jendela selama seminggu" lanjut Eve tanpa dosa, Hibiki menyikutnya tapi terlambat. Eve sudah mengatakannya dengan mulus tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan?" tanya Erza lagi, dan mereka bertiga mulai berkeringat dingin. Ren menyalahkan Eve yang sudah kelepasan bicara, dan Eve hanya meringis dan memukul bibirnya.

"Walaupun begitu, Lucy tetap harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya" lanjut Erza, dan merekapun bisa bernafas lega

Sementara di lapangan indoor. Tempat klub basket berada, semua anggota berlatih, tapi tidak dengan Sting. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan menatap tajam Natsu dari jauh, sedangkan yang ditatap merasa risih. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sting, akhirnya ia keluar dari permainan disaat pergantian pemain. Di dekatinya sang ketua, Sting hanya memasang wajah datar berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Ada sesuatu, Ketua?" tanya Natsu

"Begitulah" jawab Sting dengan nada yang berat

"Kau menatapku seolah tatapanmu melubangi kepalaku" sindir Natsu

"Begitukah? Baguslah" kata Sting menaikkan sudut bibirnya, Natsu melihat itu dan tentu tidak suka, ia merasa tersinggung.

"Aku merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu hingga membuatmu marah" kata Natsu

"Ya, memang bukan padaku, tapi pada orang lain yang memiliki tempat dihatiku" kata Sting. Mendengar penuturan sang ketua, urat-urat di kepala Natsu menyembul keluar, ia menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Haruskah kau seperti ini, ini terlalu berlebihan, Ketua" kata Natsu dengan dingin

"Kau yang berlebihan hingga menjadi sepengecut itu" kata Sting dan Natsu-pun berdiri, Sting hanya mendongakkan kepala menatap Natsu penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu menaikkan nada bicaranya

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya, kalau aku mengatakannya semua orang akan tahu. Kau yakin akan itu?" tantang Sting

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Natsu. Sting-pun berdiri, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Natsu, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Petir menyambar dari mata Sting seolah ingin membunuh Natsu saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Lucy?" tanya Sting tajam

"Apa?" tanya Natsu innocent, ia mulai mengerti arah bicara ketua klub sekaligus ketua kelasnya itu.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Bukankah kau sudah dengar sebelumnya?" tanya Natsu

"Karena . . . AKU MEMBENCINYA" kata Natsu tajam

Sting meraih baju Natsu dan mencengkeramnya, ia benar-benar marah saat ini. habis sudah kesabaran yang ia tahan, menurutnya Natsu sangat kelewatan. Bahkan diwajahnya tidak tersirat penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Kau menantangku, ketua?" tanya Natsu

"Apa aku mengatakan _aku menantangmu?_ " tanya Sting balik

"Sadarlah, Ketua. Dia itu hanyalah seonggok parasit yang bisa hinggap dimanapun dia mau. Dan dengan bodohnya kau mau saja dihinggapi" kata Natsu sinis

"Jaga bicaramu, Natsu!" teriak Sting, giginya sudah bermeletuk

"Sadarlah, Sting!" kata Natsu memukul wajah Sting keras, pukulan itu mampu merobek bibir seorang Sting Eucliffe dan ia terhempas ke belakang. Tak mau kalah, Sting mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas pukulan Natsu. Pukulan yang sama kerasnya. Merekapun berkelahi, saling beradu tinju dan tatapan maut. Tapi kali ini bukan perkelahian tidak bermutu seperti yang biasa Gray dan ia lakukan, melainkan perkelahian antar ideologi dan keyakinan mereka.

Para anggota klub yang mendengar gaduh-gaduhpun menghentikan latihan, mata mereka melotot mendapati sang ketua mereka tengah berkelahi dengan sang jagoan mereka, Natsu Dragneel. Dengan segera mereka mendekat dan beusaha melerai, tapi seakan sudah dirasuki setan, keduanya tidak mau dipisahkan, mereka malah menghempaskan siapapun yang berusaha untuk melerai. Diantara mereka ada yang gemetaran mengingat Sting tidak pernah semarah ini dan ia bukan tipikal orang yang akan melayangkan tinjunya hanya karena hal sepele.

"Sting! Hentikan!" teriak Rogue

"Persetan dengan kepercayaanmu itu, Sting!" kata Natsu di sela-sela berkelahinya _(Author : maaf, mohon jangan ditiru kata-kata ini)_

"Tutup mulutmu, Dragneel!" kata Sting membalasnya

Di lantai satu, Lucy membersihkan jendela dengan lunglai, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Badannya gemetar dan ia terkulai lemas di lantai. Laxus-sensei keluar hendak pulang, ia tak sengaja melihat Lucy yang terduduk di lantai. Ia mendekat dan terkejut mendapati keadaan siswanya.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini? huh?" tanya Laxus-sensei dengan suara garangngya namun tersirat kalau ia tampak khawatir

" _Melaksanakan hukuman" tulis Lucy_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seragammu? Kenapa kau sekotor ini?" tany Laxus-sensei lagi

" _Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset di kebun belakang, sensei" tulis Lucy berbohong_

"Lupakan soal hukaman. Sekarang juga, kau pulang. Ini sudah jam 3 sore, sudahi hukuman hari ini, bapak yang akan mengatakannya pada Gildarts-sensei" kata Laxus-sensei

Dengan perlahan, Lucy berdiri, ia tidak seimbang, membuat jantung sang wali kelas sedikit melonjak. Namun ia mampu berdiri dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Laxus-sensei menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy karena ia ada kencan dengan Mirajane-sensei sore ini. Sebelum pergi, lagi-lagi ia mengingatkan muridnya itu untuk segera pulang, karena mungkin akan turun hujan sore ini.

Lucy mengemasi peralatan yang dibawanya dan menuju ke kelas.

Natsu berjalan di koridor seraya mendengus kesal, ia benar-benar kelelahan setelah berkelahi dengan Sting. Wajahnya babak belur, bibirnya robek, dan matanya bengkak. Sungguh mengerikan, dalam hitungan menit saja wajah tampannya sudah tidak bisa dikenali. Ia mengumpat, menyalahkan Lucy.

"Kurangajar kau, Lucy Heartfilia. Kau berhasil membuatku bertengkar dengan ketua" umpat Natsu

Sementara Sting sudah pulang duluan, kali ini ia memilih untuk dijemput daripada harus malu karena wajahnya sudah seperti monster. Sekolah sudah sepi, Natsu tak kunjung meninggalkan sekolah. ia berdiri di depan lobi, menengadah melihat awan mendung yang mulai berkumpul, dirogohnya ponsel berwarna merah dari sakunya. Ia menekan tombol cepat nomor 5, Capricorn. Namun belum sempat tersambung, ponselnya sudah mati.

"Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini!" keluh Natsu. tepat saat itu, rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi daratan. Menyejukkan suasana yang beberapa jam lalu disapa oleh sang matahari. Angin mulai berhembus, meniup rambus Spike pink miliknya yang kini berantakan dan luka-lukanya, sangat perih. Natsu meringis kesakitan. Dalam hitungan detik, hujan mulai deras dan deras.

"Apa tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini!" umpat Natsu lagi, ia tidak bisa pulang karena tidak ada jemputan dan ia tidak membawa payung. Ia mengambil dompetnya guna mencari uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyogok penjaga sekolah agar meminjamkannya payung, namun nihil. Uangnya sudah ia habiskan untuk jajan tadi di kantin, Natsu benar-benar kesal hingga tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat tajam. Bau kotoran, sampah, debu, pokoknya sangat menjijikkan. ia menoleh, disampingnya sudah berdiri gadis blonde dengan tampang berantakan dan seragam serta wajah yang sangat kotor. Sungguh tidak bisa disebut manusia. Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Lucy menatap pemuda bersurai pink disampingnya, mata mereka saling menatap. Waktu seakan berhenti, hanya hujan seolah menjadi music pengiring tatapan keduanya.

" _Luce? Dia? Kenapa? Disaat seperti ini, dititik dimana aku sangat tidak ingin melihatnya dia malah berada dihadapanku? Menatapku dengan mata bulat karamelnya yang seolah bisa menelanjangiku. Kenapa?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Mina-san . . .

Apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan chapter 5 ini? kuharap kalian menyukainya, dan jangan bunuh aku. Onegai . . .

Chapter kali ini sedikit aku panjangkan, maaf kalau terlalu panjang. Dan maafkan jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau ejaan. Kembali ke cerita. Sting kesal dengan Natsu, bagaimana dengan Lucy? kufikir Lucy akan mencapai titik kesabarannya juga. Di chapter berapa ya, 6 kah atau 7 kah? Aku masih belum tahu.

Penasaran? Ikuti chapter selanjutnya ya . . .

Terimakasih karena sudah setia untuk menunggu. Aku janji, nanti Natsu akan berubah. Sampai bertemu di chapter 6 . . .

Dan ingat, jangan hanya jadi pembaca. Hargailah setiap tulisan author yang sudah berniat baik dengan menulis fic untuk menghibur kalian para readers. Seperti review kalian . . .

Terimakasih.


	6. Chapter 6

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 6 : Cruel Temptation

Terimakasih telah menantikan A Voice to You. Aku sangat senang dengan review para readers, benar-benar membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri bacannya saking senangnya #abaikan

 **Balasan Review**

 **Shiroi tensi** : karena Sting akan menyelesaikan semua dengan caranya. Untuk kesadisan Natsu, ya . . . dia kan memang membenci Lucy

 **KuroNalu** : artinya 'tatapan yang bisa membuat seseorang lupa akan diri sendiri' dan ok ini chapter 6, selamat membaca

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : setuju, aku juga ketawa ngetik bagian itu. di chapter 5 memang Lisanna aku liburkan, kenapa? Aku kurang suka saja ketika mengetik scenenya. Dan saran untuk pembalasan Natsu dari Ndul-chan, COCOK . . . aku memang berencana membuat Natsu menangis

 **Hrsstja** : maafkan saya Hrsstja-san, sungguh *sambil membungkuk. Saya mohon kuatkan diri anda untuk membaca . . . setidaknya 1-2 chapter ke depan kurasa akan tambah menguras batin anda, gomenasai

 **Fic of Delusion** : benarkah? Ok, silahkan ini chapter 6

 **Miyu Mayada** : silahkan cekek saja Natsu, tapi jangan keterlaluan ya, dia kan harus masih memainkan fiction drama hurt ini . . . .

 **Guest** : iya, kasihan Lucy, jangan menangis ya, mohon bersabar . . .

 **ACKeeiluen** : aku juga sependapat, soal Sting tidak memberitahunya, karena dia punya rencana akan menyelesaikan dengan caranya, toh kalau aku tulis di chapter 5 akan kepanjangan dan tidak akan menarik . . . ini dia chapter 6, douzo

 **Aoi Yukki** : hahaha, ada-ada saja . . . iya nanti ya di chapter 7 kalau nggak 8 Natsu akan berubah!

 **Nakumi** : terimakasih, iya . . . karena kalau tidak dipanjangin maka scene bersambungnya nggak bakal pas. Dan selamat membaca chapter 6

 **Vicky-chan** : terimakasih banyak, sungguh? Aku jadi terharu. Dan YOSH! Ini dia chapter 6, selamat membaca

 **Dorayakijnry** : iya, makasih. Nantikan terus ya . . .

 **Inisial atau Itusial** : yah, begitulah. Seperti apa yang telah aku ungkapkan sebelumnya. Keduanya pernah berhubungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini!" umpat Natsu lagi, ia tidak bisa pulang karena tidak ada jemputan dan ia tidak membawa payung. Ia mengambil dompetnya guna mencari uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyogok penjaga sekolah agar meminjamkannya payung, namun nihil. Uangnya sudah ia habiskan untuk jajan tadi di kantin, Natsu benar-benar kesal hingga tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat tajam. Bau kotoran, sampah, debu, pokoknya sangat menjijikkan. ia menoleh, disampingnya sudah berdiri gadis blonde dengan tampang berantakan dan seragam serta wajah yang sangat kotor. Sungguh tidak bisa disebut manusia. Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Lucy menatap pemuda bersurai pink disampingnya, mata mereka saling menatap. Waktu seakan berhenti, hanya hujan seolah menjadi music pengiring tatapan keduanya.

" _Luce? Dia? Kenapa? Disaat seperti ini, dititik dimana aku sangat tidak ingin melihatnya dia malah berada dihadapanku? Menatapku dengan mata bulat karamelnya yang seolah bisa menelanjangiku. Kenapa?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

...

Mata Natsu seakan hanyut dalam manik karamel gadis blonde itu. Walaupun egonya mengumpat dan mengatakan untuk sadar, namun tubuhnya menolaknya. Ia tetap berdiri mematung, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan memaki gadis itu namun lidahnya kelu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Benar-benar ajaib, pandangan mata Lucy mampu melumpuhkan seorang kepala pink penyandang marga Dragneel tersebut. Mereka masih seperti itu untuk beberapa menit, hingga suara guntur yang menggelegar menyadarkan keduanya. Sungguh Natsu sangat berterimakasih karena ia merasa diselamatkan, dengan menahan kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Lucy, ia juga berpaling. Ia mengerutuki dirinya yang hampir hanyut dalam mata Onyx seorang Natsu Dragneel. Namun, perlahan ia tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Hingga tiba-tiba Lucy mengelurkan sebuah payung berwarna kuning dan plester dengan note diatasnya, Natsu-pun menoleh dan membaca note tersebut, Note itu bertuliskan

' _Gunakan ini untuk lukamu dan pakai ini untuk melindungimu dari hujan'_

"Aku tidak butuh!" jawab Natsu ketus seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya

Seolah tidak mendengar jawaban Natsu, Lucy meraih tangan pemuda itu dan memberikan payung besrta plesternya. Kemudian ia segera melangkah pergi, keluar dari lobi dan membiarkan dirinya terguyur air hujan begitu saja. Natsu mematung, ia terdiam. Perlahan matanya menatap payung kuning dan plester yang berada di genggamannya, dan perasaan aneh mulai menjalari relung batinnya. Ngilu dan terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Iapun mendengus kesal, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang tidak diundang itu.

Di pinggir jalan, Lucy melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan yang menuju kediaman Dragneel. Lucy yang sudah kotor memang sengaja membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan.

" _Ini lebih baik, daripada harus pulang dengan tubuh dan seragam yang kotor" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy terus berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan air hujan tidak membasahi tubuhnya, iapun berhenti. Suara hembusan nafas yang memburu terdengar jelas dari belakangnya. Perlahan, ia memutar badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok dihadapannya.

" _Natsu?" panggil Lucy dalam hati_

Karena terlalu terkejut, Lucy bahkan tidak sadar kalau jarak antara ia dan Natsu hanya beberapa jengkal saja. Hujan semakin deras, angin bertiup membuat air yang harusnya langsung terjun ke bawah menjadi berbelok membasahi tubuh bagian belakang Lucy. dengan sigap, Natsu mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Meraih pinggang Lucy dan membuatnya mendekat, atau lebih tepatnya membuat gadis itu memeluknya. Lucy terbelalak, nafasnya mulai memburu, semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang kini sudah bersih akibat guyuran air hujan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya mulai memanas sedangkan sosok yang mendekapnya . . .

" _Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang" kata Lucy dalam hati, ia yang sekarang memeluk Natsu, bisa merasakan debaran jantung pemuda pink itu_

"Dasar bodoh, gadis waras mana yang mau saja dirinya diguyur hujan seperti itu" celoteh Natsu dengan nada dinginnya. Tapi, tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dan gadis bodoh mana yang mau meminjamkan payungnya pada orang lain disaat seperti ini?" lanjut Natsu. kali ini, perlahan Lucy bereaksi, ia mulai menjauh dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap Natsu. karena, begitu mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy langsung sadar dari alam yang beberapa detik lalu membuainya.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu dingin, namun saat menatap mata karamel itu, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berkutik dan tenggelam

" _Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" kata Lucy dalam hati, ia menurunkan tangan Natsu yang melingkar dipinggangnya_

" _Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak sedang butuh perhatian saat ini" kata hati Lucy, dengan tatapan mata yang datar ia keluar dari arena. Berjalan sembari membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh air hujan kembali._

Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu sadar. Ia berdecak dan mengumpat sejadi-jadinya.

"Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan? aku membencinya, membencinya, sangat sangat membencinya. Tak ada kata maaf dan ampun untuknya" umpat Natsu dengan mata yang mengkilat tajam

"Tapi . . . kenapa ini?" kata Natsu kemudian dengan nada lembut, ia memegangi dadanya yang merasa panas dan sesak

Sementara di tempat lain. Jalan raya menuju perumahan Dragon Force, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di lampu merah. Di mobil itu, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang pucat dengan wajah lebam yang tidak karuan. Ia adalah Sting Eucliffe. Sting memandang keluar dengan pandangan menerawang, kini diotaknya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang gadis bersurai pirang bermarga Heatfilia yang sudah berhasil singgah dihatinya. Tatapan gadis itu, senyumnya, kesabarannya, tubuhnya yang kadang bergetar ketakutan, serta tingkahnya yang kadang pemberani. Benar-benar membuat Sting tidak mampu menolak untuk dikuasai oleh pesona sang gadis. Namun, ingatan Sting perlahan mengingat saat dimana Lucy selalu tertunduk karena ketakutan. Ketakutan karena semua menatapnya penuh benci dan amarah. Dan, semua itu dikarenakan sebuah fitnah. Sting mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini, kita lihat saja Natsu, siapa yang akan mengalah pada akhirnya?" gumam Sting seraya tersenyum penuh arti

"Aku masih bersabar karena kau adalah temanku, tapi jika kau tetap tidak mengakuinya, maka aku bisa melakukan hal lebih" lanjut Sting dan iapun menyeringai, seringaian yang sangat mengerikan. Seringaian yang bisa membuat setiap orang bergidik dan ketakutan dalam seketika.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak ingin mampir ke rumah sakit?" tanya sang supir, Rufus

"Hn?" Sting hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, kali ini ia terlihat berbeda, sungguh bukan seperti Sting biasanya. Sang supir yang merasa atmosfer berubah, kembali meralat perkataannya sebelum sang tuan mudanya itu murka.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, peralatan dan obat dirumah sudah lengkap" lanjut Rufus, dan Sting-pun memalingkan wajahnya sembari menghela nafas

" _Tuan muda sangat menyeramkan kalau seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat sisinya ini" kata Rufus dalam hati_

Lampu lalu lintas berubah ke warna hijau, artinya jalan. Rufus menjalankan mobilnya sembari melirik melalui kaca ekspresi Sting. Namun kali ini, Sting terlihat tenang walaupun pandangannya masih tajam dan tangannya masih mengepal. Rufus bisa menghela nafas tenang, akhirnya tuan mudanya kembali normal.

Perumahan Dragon Force Blok.01 No.01. Sebuah rumah mewah bercat biru cerah. Sting turun dari mobil dan masuk rumah begitu saja. Di rumah, nyonya Clara sudah menunggu dengan khawatir karena ini hujan dan Sting minta jemputan. Sungguh jarang terjadi, Sting biasanya akan lebih memilih hujan-hujanan dan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tapi kali ini . . .

"Sting-kun" teriak sang ibu dan segera menyambar ke arah putranya, ia meraba-raba wajah Sting yang lebam dan bibirnya yang sobek. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya nyonya Clara

"Terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras bu" jawab Sting datar

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?" tanya nyonya Clara, ia tahu situasinya. Karena setiap kali Sting berkelahi atau terluka ia akan selalu mengatakan kalau ia terbentur sesuatu. Sungguh kebohongan yang sia-sia. Tapi ini bukan berarti kalau Sting suka berkelahi atau melukai dirinya.

"Aku lelah bu, aku ingin mandi air hangat" kata Sting berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Baiklah, ibu akan menyiapkannya. Tapi setelah mandi, obati lukamu atau ibu akan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit?" kata sang ibu dengan nada sedikit mengancam

"Baik, ibu" jawab Sting dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah nyonya Clara menyiapkan air hangat, Sting-pun mulai berendam. Namun ketika air menyentuh lukanya, ia meringis kesakitan. Matanya masih menerawang, ia kembali teringat beberapa saat lalu ketika ia beradu tinju dengan Natsu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sting! Hentikan!" teriak Rogue

"Persetan dengan kepercayaanmu itu, Sting!" kata Natsu di sela-sela berkelahinya

"Tutup mulutmu, Dragneel!" kata Sting membalasnya

Natsu memukul wajah Sting hingga tersungkur. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Natsu segera menindih Sting dan memukuli wajahnya tanpa ampun. Sting membalikkan keadaan, kini giliran ia yang memukuli wajah Natsu dengan pukulan yang tak kalah kerasnya. Mereka bergulat hingga seseorang meniup peluit. Jellal datang bersama dua orang anggota OSIS dan dengan sigap mereka memisahkan kedua pemuda bersurai pink dan pirang itu.

"Cih! Kurangajar kau, Sting!" teriak Natsu

"Dasar Brengsek!" teriak Sting tak kalah murka

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Jellal dan keduanya berhenti.

"Natsu, Sting, aku tanya siapa yang memulai ini?" tanya Jellal

"DIA" jawab Natsu dan Sting bersamaan dan saling menunjuk

"Hei, kau yang memulai Sting" kata Natsu

"Kau menuduhku? Jelas-jelas kau yang memukulku duluan" kata Sting

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak cari gara-gara" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kau saja yang tersulut emosi" kata Sting

Natsu naik pitam, ia meronta dan tangannya sudah meninju-ninju, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul Sting lagi. Tapi cengkraman anggota OSIS sangat kuat, akhirnya ia hanya berteriak dan mengumpat sejadi-jadinya.

"Kalian berdua!" kata Jellal menaikkan nada bicaranya

"Karena sudah bertengkar dan saling memukul, maka kalian akan dihukum selama satu minggu untuk merenungkan kesalahan kalian" kata Jellal kemudian

"Cih!" desah Natsu dengan seringaiannya

"Natsu. kau dihukum mengepel lantai di selurih koridor lantai satu, dan kau Sting. Kau dihukum membersihkan toilet guru" kata Jellal

Yang dihukum seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Jellal. Mereka tetap saling menatap dengan tajam. Jika bisa, ingin rasanya Natsu membunuh Sting saat itu juga maka permasalahan akan selesai. Ia tidak perlu berdebat dan mendengar kata-kata atau nasihat yang terdengar tabu di telinganya itu. Jelllal menghela nafas, ia memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk melepaskan kedua biang keladi, dan merekapun menurutinya. Sting membenahi seragam basketnya kemudian berlalu. Mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari ruang indoor itu, sebelum pertahanannya gagal. Pertahanan dimana ia menahan untuk menghabisi Natsu. tepat di ambang pintu, ia melirik Natsu dan mendengus seakan mengejek atau meremehkan?

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sting keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar dan berotot. Ia membuka lemari dan mengambil baju secara acak dan segera mengenakannya. Ia menuju tempat tidurnya, tempat dimana sang ibu sudah menyiapkan obat merah dan plester untuk lukanya. Matanya menyipit.

"Natsu, tunggu saja. tiba waktunya kau akan menyesali segalanya" kata Sting

Perumahan Dragon Slayer Blok.01 No.11. Lucy membuka pintu dan segera menuju kamarnya sebelum nyonya Grandine dan yang lain melihatnya, di belakangnya terdapat Natsu. Pandangan matanya tajam, matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca, rasa bencinya teramat sangat bahkan tidak bisa diukur dengan parameter kemarahan sekalipun. Ia selalu ingin menyiksa dan melihat Lucy menderita, namun kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada rasa aneh pada dirinya yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

" _Kalau begini, aku hanya harus memastikannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Makan malam. Semua sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing, tapi tak kunjung meyentuh makanan dikarenakan Natsu belum juga turun. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu turun dengan wajah penuh plester. Plester yang sama seperti pemberian Lucy atau memang pelster pemberian Lucy? Melihat keadaan putranya, nyonya Grandine histeris, ia berdiri tepat saat Natsu duduk.

"Natsu! ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya nyonya Grandine

"Biasa bu, berkelahi dengan Loki dan Gray" jawab Natsu berdalih

"Lagi?" tanya tuan Igneel menekankan suaranya, dan berhasil membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding

"Kenapa? Ini sudah biasa" elak Natsu

"Natsu!" kata sang Ayah dan langsung dipotong oleh istrinya

"Tidak apa berkelahi asalkan kau tahu batasnya, ya . . . ibu fikir perkelahian antar pria itu biasa, itu menandakan kalau kau sudah dewasa" kata nyoya Grandine membela putranya

Sementara yang dibela hanya bisa berdesis. Lucy menatap Natsu sekilas, ia baru mengerti alasan kenapa wajah Natsu lebam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.35 PM waktu setempat. Natsu dipanggil oleh sang ayah ke ruang kerjanya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai mendatanginya. Ia menebak sang ayah akan memarahinya. Dengan menggenggam tangan, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk beberapa detik dan menit kedepan.

Di ruang kerja Igneel Dragneel. Ia duduk di bangku kerjanya dengan tatapan tajam. Dilihatnya sang putra mulai memasuki ruangan dengan tampang malas. Urat-urat Igneel sudah menyembul keluar, jelas sekali ia sangat marah.

"Natsu! jangan berbohong pada ayah, itu bukan luka yang kau dapatkan dari perkelahian tidak bermutumu dengan Gray atau Loki kan?" selidik tuan Igneel

"Aku sudah bilang kan ayah, ini . . ." kata Natsu dan langsung dipotong oleh sang ayah

"NATSU!" pekik tuan Igneel

"Iya, ayah" jawab Natsu dengan malas

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya jika berbohong kan?" tanya sang ayah

"Tidak masalah kalau uang jajanku dipotong, tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau sahamku bisa saja kujual" jawab Natsu dingin

"NATSU!" sang ayah menggebrak meja dan berdiri, ia menatap putranya intent

"Aku berkelahi dengan Sting, ayah puas?" ungkap Natsu kemudian

"Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur" kata Natsu dan meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya

Sementara tuan Igneel, ia menghela nafas sembari mengelus dadanya. Menenangkan diri menghadapi putranya yang egois dan keras kepala. Ia bahkan sampai heran kalau ada perempuan yang menyukai Natsu dan bahkan mau menjadi tunangannya. Sungguh sial sekali gadis itu.

Natsu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras hingga terdengar sampai lantai satu. Dan disebelah, Lucy terlonjak. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang melakukannya. Natsu benar-benar kesal. Hari ini adalah hari sialnya, dan ia ingat kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya. Ia segera menuju ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah gantungan. Ya, gantungan berbentuk jimat milik Lucy. Sebab dari segala kesialannya. Matanya menyipit, ia menggenggam erat gantungan itu dan melemparnya ke dinding.

"Sialan!" umpat Natsu

Mata Natsu mengkilat, ia tetap berdiri sembari menatap gantungan itu dengan pandangan benci, kesal dan berbagai perasaan penuh kemurkaan. Diluar, hujan masih menyapa, angin berhembus kencang mengetuk jendela kamar Natsu. Kilat membelah langit dan suara guntur bergemuruh menghiasi malam yang sangat mengesalkan bagi Natsu. ia bahkan sampai bergetar menahan gejolak di dadanya, didekatinya gantungan itu. kakinya melayang, bersiap menghujam gantungan dengan injakannya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan. Memori di kepalanya berputar, bagaikan kaset yang kembali memutar kejadian yang sudah direkamnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil tengah bermain pasir sendirian di taman dekat rumah kakeknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian karena ditemani oleh kucing biru bernama Happy. Natsu tersenyum senang ketika berhasil membuat istana dengan pasir, ia berceloteh pada Happy berharap kucing itu menanggapinya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah suara _miaw_ dari si kucing. Natsu tertunduk lesu hingga . . .

"Wuah! Istana yang bagus" teriak gadis kecil dan mendekat, Natsu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil dengan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Sungguh penampilan yang aneh.

"Siapa kau?" selidik Natsu dan gadis kecil itu menoleh menatap Natsu. Gadis kecil terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka siapa anak kecil yang tengah berada dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia membuka tudung dan kacamatanya. Dan kini terlihatlah sosok dibalik tudung. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut blonde dan mata karamel.

"Kau?" tanya Nastu tidak percaya

"Lucy dayo" kata Lucy mengkoreksi sebutan _kau_

"Luce? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Natsu

"Bukan Luce, tapi Lucy. L U C Y. Lucy" kata Lucy

"Dan aku . . . hanya kebetulan berlari dan tidak sengaja melihat taman ini" kata Lucy

"Oh" jawab Natsu membulatkan bibirnya, dan Lucy-pun tertawa. Menurutnya anak didepannya sangat lucu

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy

"Natsu" jawab Natsu

"Oh" Lucy ikut membulatkan bibirnya dan Natsu terpesona, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama

Beberapa Hari berikutnya.

"Ne, Luce! Kakek bilang akan ada festival musim panas malam minggu nanti" kata Natsu seraya memakan es krim dengan duduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Matahari memang sangat terik siang itu. Menggoda semua orang untuk memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang segar seperti es krim contohnya. Lucy acuh saja, ia tengah sibuk dengan es krim vanilla-nya.

"Kau dengar, Luce?" panggil Natsu

"Luce?" panggil Natsu

"Apa?" tanya Lucy masih tetap fokus dengan es krim, hingga Natsu tak sabar dan merebut es krim dari tangan gadis kecil itu

"Hei!" Lucy tak terima, ia hendak melontarkan protes, namun tertahan melihat ekspresi Natsu

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Lucy dengan sedikit bersalah

"Apa kau mau pergi ke festival denganku?" pinta Natsu dengan malu-malu

Lucy tertunduk. Sebenarnya ia mendengar ocehan Natsu dari tadi, tapi ia ada schedule malam itu. ia harus menghadiri acara di salah satu stasiun televisi. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu pada Natsu, karena selama ini ia tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya pergi dengan Natsu, tapi bagaimanapun keadaan berkehendak lain. Lucy memaksakan bibirnya untuk tetap tersenyum dan menatap anak berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku Natsu" jawab Lucy

Mendengar jawaban Lucy, Natsu jadi tertunduk. Bukan dikarenakan penolakan yang ia dapat melainkan senyuman gadis kecil itu yang sangat jelas sedang berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, namun lidahnya kelu. Suaranya tercengat di tenggorokan. Lucy yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Natsu menjadi bersalah, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pundak anak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf ya" kata Lucy dan Natsu mengangkat kepalanya sembari memperlihatkan grins-nya

"Tidak apa, Luce. Kita bisa pergi bersama lain kali. Lagipula festival diadakan setiap tahun" kata Natsu bersemangat

" _Lain kali? Bisakah aku melakukannya? Tidak, maksudku bolehkah aku mengharapkannya? Aku yang sudah membohongimu ini?" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Baiklah" jawab Luce seraya tersenyum manis

Malam minggu datang. Natsu bersama kakeknya, Zeref dan neneknya Mavis pergi ke festival musim panas. Natsu sangat senang, belum pernah ia datang ke tempat seperti itu. Matanya berbinar-binar dan ia berlari kesana-kemari membuat kakek neneknya khawatir dan berteriak memintanya untuk berhati-hati. Natsu berkeliling diikuti kakek neneknya dibelakang, tiba-tiba mata Onyx-nya tertarik oleh suatu stand. Ia segera melesat meninggalkan kakek neneknya dan mendekat ke stand. Di stand itu semua berwarna merah, warna favorit Natsu. ia benar-benar takjup.

"Apa kau ingin membeli jimat keberuntungan nak?" tanya sang pedagang

"Jimat? Apa yang seperti itu ada?" tanya Natsu polos

"Tentu ada" kata pedagang dan mengambil sekotak gantungan berbentuk jimat. Warnanya merah dengan ukiran tulisan jepang _'Un'_

"Wuah, Sugoi . . . apa tulisannya?" tanya Natsu

"Un yang berarti keberuntungan" jawab sang pedagang

"Aku ambil satu!" kata Natsu seraya memberikan uang receh, dengan lembut si pedagang mengambilnya dan menghitung, tapi uangnya kurang. Menyadari ekspresi si pedagang, Natsu kembali bertanya

"Apa uangku kurang, paman?" tanya Natsu kecil dengan ekspresi sedih

"Tidak, ini cukup nak. Ambil saja, lagipula ini festival" kata si pedagang dengan senyuman ramah

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, paman" kata Natsu sembari tersenyum dan mengangkat gantungan itu keatas, perasaan senang memenuhi dada kecilnya. bagaikan bunga yang mekar di musim semi, indah dan seindah rambut si pembeli jimat bersurai pink itu.

...

Senja sore di kota Hargeon. Di sebuah taman, Natsu kecil duduk di ayunan dan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah gantungan yang ia beli beberapa hari lalau di festival. Kegundahan dan kegelisahan mulai menyelimuti hati kecilnya, matanya mulai berarir, ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu gadis kecil bersurai blonde yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaninya bermain. Tapi ini sudah kelewat 6 hari sejak terakhir kali bertemu dengannya.

"Akankah ia datang?" gumam Natsu kecil dengan suara yang mulai serak

Angin berhembus meniup kepala pink Natsu, Natsu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk taman. Sebuah bayangan berdiri disana, bayangan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Natsu. betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati siapa itu. sosok yang ditunggunya, sosok yang mampu menggundahkan hatinya, sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Luce" panggil Natsu

"Ya, Natsu" jawab Luce tersenyum manis, saat itu pula senyum Natsu merekah dan iapun berdiri

"Kau menungguku ya?" tanya Luce kecil dengan senyum jahil

"Apa? Tidak. mana mungkin, jangan bercanda" elak Natsu dan membuang muka, rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya, melihat itu Luce-pun terkekeh

"Ne, Bagaimana festivalmu? Apa itu menyenangkan?" tanya Luce sembari duduk di ayunan sebelah Natsu

"Hmm, begitulah" jawab Natsu

Sore itu dihabiskan oleh Natsu dengan bercerita apa yang dilihat dan dilakukannya di festival. Ia bercerita dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, membuat Lucy selalu tertawa. Natsu benar-benar menjadi pencerita yang baik hingga akhirnya ia tiba-tiba diam, Luce menyadari keanehan pada temannya itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Natsu mengulurkan sebuah gantungan merah berbentuk jimat pada Lucy. Lucy bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Untukmu" kata Natsu dengan malu-malu

"Untukku?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya, ia mengambil gantungan itu

"Itu jimat keberuntungan" kata Natsu tanpa menoleh ke arah Lucy

"Terimakasih, Natsu. ini akan menjadi barang berharga untukku" jawab Lucy sembari memeluk hadiah pemberian Natsu, dengan sedikit gengsi Natsu menoleh berusaha melihat ekspresi Lucy saat ini. dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah Lucy yang teramat sangat bahagia.

"Ini hadiah pertamaku dari seorang teman" jawab Lucy

"Luce . . ." panggil Natsu lagi

"Maaf kalau itu hanya sederhana. Lain kali, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari ini. sesuatu yang akan kau jaga seumur hidupmu" lanjut Natsu

Luce terperangah, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari Natsu, tapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu tenang dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum ketika bersamanya. Mungkin mereka sudah terikat oleh benang takdir, hanya itulah kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Lucy. dengan segera ia mengangguk.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Suara Luce kecil terngiang dikepalanya.

 _Terimakasih, Natsu. ini akan menjadi barang berharga untukku_

Dan, tulisan Luce yang dibacanya menghinggapi kepalanya.

 _Gantungan yang sangat berharga bagiku_

Natsu menarik kakinya dengan segera dan memegangi kepalanya. suara Lucy kecil terus terngiang di kepalanya diikuti tulisan yang dibacanya di note Lucy beberapa jam lalu. Keduanya mengatakan bahwa gantungan itu berharga. Kata berharga terus tertekan di otaknya, Natsu mengeram, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah engah, kakinya mulai lemas, dan ia terduduk dilantai. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengingat memori itu, memori yang dengan susah payang ia benamkan. Matanya mengkilat, dengan masih memegangi kepalanya, ia bertanya-tanya.

"Berharga? Yang benar saja" kata Natsu tertawa sinis

"Berharga katamu? Ini bahkan tak lebih dari secuil sampah. Jadi, kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Natsu bermonolong. Dadanya mulai terasa nyeri kembali, perasaan yang sangat dibencinya.

"Menyimpan ini tapi kau melupakanku" lanjut Natsu

"Melupakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Perlakuanku waktu itu kau balas dengan air toba, Luce. jadi apa kau sengaja melupakannya?" tanya Natsu lagi

Tubuh Natsu bergetar hebat. Segala kemarahan bercambur dengan seribu tanda tanya yang memenuhi benak dan fikirannya. Ia kembali mengeram dan memukul lantai hingga tangannya berdarah. Darah mengalir dari kepalan tangannya, tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengatasi segala kekesalannya.

" _Lucy Heartfilia. Aku akan memastikan semuanya. Mungkin kejam, tapi kuharap kau bisa membuka matamu itu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Di kamar sebelah, Lucy belum juga tidur. Ia gelisah memikirkan kemana perginya gantungan berharganya. Ia sesekali bangun dan tidur lagi. Tidak ada dimanapun, bahkan tempat pembuangan akhir tidak ada. Apakah ia harus merelakannya? Segala pertanyaan berkecambuk di benaknya. Tak terasa matanya mulai berair dan cairan bening menetes membasahi wajahnya, disentuhnya cairan itu, Lucy menarik lutut dan menangis.

" _Mama, bagaimana ini. gantungan berharga itu hilang? Gantungan yang selalu kusimpan. Gantungan keberuntungan yang selalu menemaniku. Apakah benar aku harus kehilangannya? Tuhan, tidakkah cukup aku kehilangan?" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy terus menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Begitupula dengan Natsu, ia kelelahan setelah meluapkan amarah dan kekesalan. Natsu tertidur di lantai kamarnya dengan tangan mendekap gantungan milik Lucy. Hujan semakin deras, seolah tak lelah menjadi suara pengiring kedua insan yang tengah menderita dengan batinnya. Bahkan guntur juga tak henti-hentinya ikut menyapa menjadi musik pelengkap.

Esoknya di Fairy Academy. Hari masih pagi dan sekolah masih sepi, hanya seorang siswa berambut Spike pirang pucat dengan wajah dipenuhi plester turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana. Ia sesekali menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak kelepasan seperti kemarin. Kakinya terus berjalan, menaiki tangga dan bahkan melewati koridor kelasnya. Hingga kakinya membawanya ke atap sekolah. Sting menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Kini ia sudah kembali tenang, ditariknya tangan kanannya dari saku. Sebuah disk terdapat disana, matanya menyipit.

"Dengan ini aku bisa membuktikan ketidakbersalahan Lucy. Tapi jika seperti itu, Natsu tidak akan mendapat pelajaran. Maafkan aku Lucy, kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin membuat Natsu mengakui semuanya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Dengan begitu ia merasakan apa itu yang namanya _Dipermalukan oleh diri sendiri_." Kata Sting

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Natsu sebelum masuk ke kelas, ia duduk di bangku kebun belakang sekolah. kali ini ia mendongakkan kepala menatap gantungan yang berada ditangan kanannya. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan sang kekasih, dengan segera Natsu menyembunyikan gantungan itu disaku jas sekolahnya. Lisanna mendekat.

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lisanna menyentuh wajah Natsu, Natsu membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin Lisanna melihatnya

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya perkelahian tidak bermutu dengan Gray dan Loki" jawab Natsu berbohong. Ini kali kedua ia berbohong pada Lisanna.

"Harusnya kau tidak tersulut emosi, bagaimanapun mereka temanmu" kata Lisanna

" _Cih! Teman? Sting Eucliffe? Yang benar saja, setelah menghajarku seperti itu?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

"Lain kali, jangan melukai dirimu seperti ini. ini akan menjadi kebiasaan nantinya" kata Lisanna menasihati, dan Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyuman yang _dipaksakan?_

"Oh ya Natsu, kudengar ayahmu sudah pulang" kata Lisanna kemudian mengganti topik

"Oh" jawab Natsu singkat

"Pertuangan kita satu bulan lagi ya" kata Lisanna dengan wajah memerahnya

"Ne, Natsu. bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku besok minggu" pinta Lisanna

"Baiklah" jawab Natsu seraya tersenyum pada Lisanna.

Melihat senyuman Natsu yang kedua di hari ini, entah kenapa hati Lisanna bagai tersayat. Senyuman Natsu kali ini sangat berbeda, seperti dipaksakan lebih tepatnya. Ia curiga, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Bagaimanapun ia mengenal dengan baik siapa itu Natsu. Jadi sangat mudah menebak kalau Natsu sedang berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam pertama akan segera dimulai. Natsu dan Lisanna beranjak dari kebun belakang sekolah. sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari Natsu. Akhirnya mereka berpisah, Natsu di lantai 2 sedangkan Lisanna di lantai 3.

Kelas 1-8. Lisanna masuk kelas dengan wajah tertunduk, mengetahui ekspresi sahabatnya, Juvia segera bertanya namun seolah tidak mendengar, Lisanna hanya diam. Dahi Juvia mengerut, ia menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dan mendapatkan klik di kepalanya. Semua ini pasti berhubungan dengan Lucy Heatfilia. Juvia menggenggam tangannya, ia benar-benar kesal. Bukan hanya masa pendekatannya dengan Gray terhalang, bahkan hubungan Lisanna dan Natsu juga diambang kehancuran. Semua ini karena Lucy. ia memutuskan untuk memberi Lucy pelajaran.

Sementara di kelas 1-5. Natsu masuk dan segera duduk dibangkunya semula. Gray dan Loki melotot melihat wajah Natsu. sungguh menyeramkan, seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa babak belur sampai seperti itu. pasti yang memukulnya juga sudah sama tidak warasnya. Setidaknya itu yang difikirkan oleh Gray. Dengan perhatian, didekatinya sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmyu, Natsu?" tanya Gray

"Kau tidak lihat?" jawab Natsu dengan pertanyaan, nada bicaranya sinis

"Kau berkelahi-kah? Dengan siapa? Kurasa Gray tidak meninjumu kemarin" ungkap Loki

"Sialan kau Loki. Aku tidak segila itu hingga memukul Natsu sampai membuat wajahnya tidak dikenali seperti itu" jawab Gray

Mendengar perkataan Gray yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah tidak bisa dikenali, alis Natsu terangkat. Ia melirik Gray, dan yang ditatap menyadari hawa dingin tengah menusuk-nusuknya. Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk kembali ke topik.

"Jadi, dengan siapa?" tanya Gray lagi

Tepat setelah Gray mengajukan pertanyaanya, Sting masuk. Semua orang menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan keheranan. Pasalnya wajah tampan Sting hilang lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Digantikan wajah lebam yang dihiasi dengan banyak plester. Ia segera duduk, mengacuhkan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya. Melihat itu, Lucy membulatkan matanya. Ada rasa khawatir ketika melihat Sting seperti itu, mata Lucy melembut menatap Sting dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Sting, matanya melirik merasakan ada tatapan yang lebih dari tatapan yang lain, didapatinya Lucy tengah menatapnya lembut bercampur rasa khawatir. Mata karamelnya benar-benar indah, namun hati Sting tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia membuang muka menghindari tatapan Lucy. ia tidak bisa menatap Lucy, karena ia yang sudah memiliki bukti atas ketidakbersalahan Lucy malah menyembunyikannya.

" _Tidak untuk saat ini" kata Sting dalam hatu_

Gray memandang Natsu dan Sting bergantian. Wajah mereka sama lebamnya, namun wajah Sting lebih parah. Gray mengerutkan alisnya, ia tahu asal muasal penyebabnya. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Bob-sensei masuk kelas. Gray mengurungkan niatnya dan akan bertanya nanti. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Selama jam pelajaran, ia terus berfikir kenapa Natsu dan Sting sampai berkelahi.

" _Sting bukan orang yang suka mengatasi permasalahan dengan tinjunya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya kalau bukan Natsu membuatnya sangat marah dan lepas kendali. Tapi, apa yang membuat Sting lepas kendali? Ia kan selalu menghadapi segala situasi dengan tenang" batin Gray_

Mata Gray tak sengaja melihat rambut blonde Lucy. ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Lucy ya, Natsu kan sangat membencinya. Tunggu, apa mungkin Natsu melakukan sesuatu pada Lucy hinggga membuat Sting marah? Ini masuk akal mengingat Sting sangat dekat dengan Lucy. tapi sesuatu apa itu?" batin Gray bertanya-tanya_

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 waktu setempat. Saatnya makan siang. Semua siswa menghela nafas, akhirnya perut mereka akan segera diisi juga. Belajar memang menguras banyak tenaga. Sting dan Rogue keluar kelas, Lucy hendak berdiri tapi menyadari Sting yang mengacuhkannya membuatnya berhenti. Levy heran, ia memiringkan keplanya.

"Kenapa, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy dan dijawab dengan gelengan lemah Lucy

"Oh ya, Lu-cha. Ayo ke kantin, kemarin kau tidak makan siang kan? Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ajak Levy dan Lucy-pun mengikuti temannya itu meninggalkan kelas

Di kelas, Natsu membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Ia sangat malas untuk sekedar mengisi perut, pikirannya masih kalut, walaupun sekarang sudah lebih mendingan, tapi badannya tidak. Efek dari kejadian semalam masih terasa. Loki sudah hampir berteriak mengajak temannya itu, namun Gray menahannya. Membiarkan Natsu untuk sendiri adalah solusi terbaik. Mereka meninggalkan Natsu, sementara yang ditinggalkan memandang keluar jendela dan menghela nafas. Menyadari kelas sudah sepi, ia mengeluarkan gantungan milik Lucy dari saku jasnya, ia memandanginya lekat. Matanya mulai menyipit, dan iapun kembali menghela nafas. Entah sudah kesekian kali ia melakukannya.

Lucy sudah sampai kantin, ia sudah mengantri. Dicarinya uang disaku jas dan roknya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Dengan segera Lucy keluar dari barisan sembari memberikan Levy selembar note

" _Aku kembali ke kelas, uangku tertinggal" kata Lucy dalam note_

Levy menepuk jidatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Lucy adalah tipikal orang yang teledor, mengingat tempo hari Lucy juga meninggalkan baju olahraganya. Lucy berlari menuju ke kelasnya yang berada jauh dari kantin sekolah. ia terus berlari hingga terengah-engah. Sampailah ia dikelas, ia membuka pintu dan menyadari kelas sepi. Hanya ada Natsu yang tengah _tiduran_ di mejanya. Lucy mengacuhkannya, ia segera mengambil uangnya dan melangkah pergi, namun suara baritone menghentikan langkahnya.

"HOI!" panggil Natsu, Lucy-pun menoleh

Natsu berdiri, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Lucy. ia berhenti tepat didepan Lucy. ditatapnya Lucy sesaat kemudian ia mengacungkan sebuah gantungan pada Lucy. betapa terkejutnya Lucy melihat apa yang ada didepannya atau lebih tepatnya ditangan Natsu. gantungan yang dicarinya, gantungan berharganya.

"Ini" kata Natsu datar seraya membuang mukanya

Dengan perlahan, Lucy mengambil gantungan itu. didekapnya gantungan itu, senyumnya merekah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur gantungannya kembali. Melihat itu Natsu hanya menaikkan sudur bibirnya. Hingga tiba-tiba . . . Lucy memeluknya. Mata Natsu terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

"Luce" panggil Natsu, ia mengangkat tangannya hendak membalas pelukan Lucy, namun ia ingat. gadis yang memeluknya adalah gadis yang dibencinya. Tangannya tertahan

Dikoridor menuju kelas 1-5, Lisanna tersenyum seraya bersenandung. Ia memeluk bentonya erat. Berharap Natsu akan terkejut, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas 1-5. Dibukanya pintu kelas dengan perlahan, namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang terjadi. Lucy tengah memeluk Natsu. Lisanna membekap mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening, dan dengan seenaknya cairan bening itu menetes deras membasahi pipinya. Semua kekhawatirannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan kelas, ia berlari dengan mengusap matanya.

Tangan Natsu mengepal, Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menuliskan note untuk Natsu

" _Terimakasih, Natsu. sudah menemukannya. Aku benar-benat berterimakasih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan membalasnya" tulis Lucy_

Membaca note itu, batin Natsu tertawa. Betapa bodohnya gadis dihadapannya.

" _Kau berterimakasih padaku? Cih! Sangat lucu" jawab Natsu dalam hati_

"Sama-sama. Tapi, kenapa kau menyimpan benda seperti itu? itu sudah lusuh, bukankah lebih baik kau membeli lagi?" tanya Natsu kemudian, ia ingin memastikan kenapa gadis itu masih menyimpan benda pemberiannya, yang bahkan ia sendiri sempat lupa kalau ia yang memberi. _(Author : Tapi Natsu inget hlo ya, berbeda dengan Lucy yang tidak ingat sama sekali)_

" _Entahlah, aku hanya merasa harus menjaga ini" jawab Lucy dalam note_

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kesal, karena jawaban Lucy tidak menjawab segala pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dibenaknya, yang membuatnya hampir gila dalam semalam.

"Apa itu pemberian seseorang?" tanya Natsu dingin

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berfikir sejenak untuk menjawab Natsu.

" _Mungkin. Aku tidak begitu ingat" jawab Lucy_

" _Kau tidak ingat? atau melupakannya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, kenapa kau harus menyimpannya?" selidik Natsu, nada bicaranya mulai serius

" _Karena ini adalah benda berharga. Itulah yang kutahu" jawab Lucy_

"Yang kau tahu? Apa kau sengaja melupakannya?" tanya Natsu menaikkan nada bicaranya, tentu Lucy terkejut. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan.

" _Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak mengingatnya" tulis Lucy_

Natsu tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Lucy berhasil menaikkan parameter amarahnya lagi. Mungkin ia harus menghadiahi Lucy penghargaan.

Sementara di perpustakaan. Sting membaca banyak buku, ia tidak peduli kalau dirinya lapar saat ini. ia hanya harus mengalihkan amarahnya. Sebelum ia bisa mengendalikannya, ia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Lucy. ia tidak mau sampai keceplosan dan mengatakan kalau Natsu adalah biang keladi dari fitnah yang diterima Lucy. Rogue menghela nafas, ini kali pertama sepupunya bersikap seperti itu.

"Sting" panggil Rogue

"Tidak seharusnya kau kelewat emosi seperti ini. kau tidak seperti dirimu" komen Rogue

Sting sadar, ia menutup bukunya dan mengeluarkan disk.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya" kata Sting

"Lalu, apa isinya? Kenapa kau tidak . . ." tanya Rogue dan ia terbelalak, menyadari seuatu. Tatapan Sting menajam

"Kau benar, Natsu pelakunya" kata Sting membenarkan dugaan Rogue

"Tapi kenapa ia melakukannya?" tanya Rogue tidak percaya

"Sederhana, ia mengatakan itu karena _Kebencian_ " jawab Sting

"Apa dia sepengecut itu? tidakkah itu keterlaluan?" tanya Rogue

"Benar kan? Bukan hanya aku yang mengatakan demikian" jawab Sting

Barulah Rogue tahu alasan Sting sampai semarah itu. Dia saja bisa tersulut emosi, apalagi Sting yang notabane suka pada Lucy. ia memegang pundak sepupunya itu dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Rogue

Sting hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Sepulang sekolah. Para siswa meregangkan otot-otot mereka yang kaku selama jam pelajaran. Dengan segera mereka keluar kelas dan memulai aktivias selanjutnya. Lucy berdiri, ia segera menghampiri Sting, yang sudah siap dengan tasnya untuk pulang. Lucy menghadangnya. Pemuda pirang itu membuang muka, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Lucy.

" _Mau kemana kau? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Lucy dengan note_

"Aku ada perlu, Lucy. maaf, aku duluan" kata Sting dan berlalu melewati Lucy begitu saja. Lucy bingung, ia menatap punggung Sting sampai pemuda itu keluar kelas dan tidak terlihat. Rogue mengikuti Sting, di ambang pintu ia sempat melirik Lucy. ia menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk keduanya. Karena Sting punya cara tersendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Cibiran demi cibiran kembali menghiasi kelas itu. Mereka mencibir Lucy yang diacuhkan Sting.

 _Lihatlah? Bahkan Sting sudah mengacuhkannya_

 _Benar-benar parasit_

 _Untunglah Sting segera sadar_

Natsu juga mendengarnya, tapi ia tida suka mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau Sting berusaha menghindari Lucy untuk melindungi gadis itu. Agar gadis itu tidak kena dampak dari Sting yang sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Sungguh menggelikan, itulah yang difikirkan oleh Natsu. ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas bersiap melaksanakan hukumannya, tak peduli dengan teriakan Loki yang memintanya untuk pulang bersama.

Natsu mengirim pesan pada Lisanna.

 _Natsu : Aku ada hukuman. Jadi maaf, kau pulang sendiri ya_

Sekolah sudah sepi. Kini hanya tinggal ketiga siswa yang tengah menjalani masa hukumannya dan mungkin beberapa siswa lain yang entah memiliki alasan apa mereka belum pulang. Natsu melepas jas sekolahnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia mulai mengepel di lantai satu. Lucy berjalan membawa lap dan menyeret kursi.

Hari mulai sore, sudah tiga jam Lucy dan Natsu mengerjakan hukuman mereka. Tak terasa Lucy sudah menyeret kursinya tak jauh dari Natsu.

Dimana Sting?

Sting mengeluh. Sungguh sial baginya, ia diharuskan membersihkan toilet guru. Sudah kesekian kali ia menggosok-gosok lantai, tapi tak kunjung bersih. Ia yang memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak mood, menendang ember.

"Hoi! Pirang! Apa yang kau lakukan? kau ingin hukumanmu kutambah?" tanya seseorang dan Sting-pun menoleh

"APA?" tanya Sting menatap kesal sang ketua OSIS, Jellal Fernandes

"Sabarlah, kurasa kau masih terbawa suasana" kata Jellal mendekati Sting

"Apa kau tidak ingin membersihkannya? Aku bisa saja menyuruh nenek Ooba Babasama menbersihkannya" tawar Jellal

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sting menyadari maksud Jellal

"Tidak sulit. Kami kekurangan anggota, aku hanya akan memintamu menjadi sukarelawan selama seminggu. Apa itu sulit?" tanya Jellal

"Bisa lebih detail tidak? kurasa kau terlalu pelit, Ketua" jawab Sting

"Setelah semesteran akan ada acara Festival sekolah. Jadi aku butuh orang untuk menulis proposalnya. Yah . . . aku meminta juga karena terpaksa mengingat sekretarisku babak belur dihajar Erza karena tiga kali salah menulis proposal" kata Jellal menerangkan

Sting menghela nafas. Mungkin solusi Jellal lebih baik, itu juga akan membuatnya sedikit bisa melupakan kejadian memukul Natsu kemarin. Dan akhirnya ia menyetujui tawaran sang ketua OSIS itu. mereka berdua meninggalkan toilet guru dan menuju ke ruang OSIS.

Koridor lantai satu. Natsu mengepel dan Lucy membersihkan jendela. Natsu terus mengepel dengan tidak menyadari sekitarnya, hingga pada akhirnya tiba-tiba ia menabrak sesuatu. Yang ditabrak merasakan tubuhnya tak seimbang, tubuhnya terdorong ke lantai dengan seseorang dibawahnya.

BUK

Lucy jatuh menimpa Natsu. Rambut pirang bagaikan emas, harum vanilla yang tak asing, sungguh membuai Natsu untuk sesaat. Mereka tetap seperti itu hingga Lucy terbangun dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan mungilnya. Mata karamel nan indah itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata Onyx hitam, sang pemilik mata itu terbelalak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik berwarna biru laut memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan berkaca-kaca. Mata Lisanna kembali berair, padahal ia berniat menemui Natsu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi agar fikirannya kembali lurus namun niatan itu pupuslah sudah. Kejadian yang dilihatnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dengan gemetar, ia menyuarakan suaranya.

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ia segera mendorong Lucy dengan tidak etisnya dan berdiri. Gadisnya sudah berdiri mematung dengan mata yang berderai air mata. Sungguh Natsu tercengang melihatnya.

"Lis, Aku bisa . . ." Kata Natsu yang langsung dipotong

"Sudah, tidak perlu dijelaskan, Natsu. terimakasih" kata Lisanna dan pergi

Natsu mengejar Lisanna. Tentu pemandangan itu tak luput dari mata Lucy. entah kenapa lagi-lagi ia merasa kecewa. Ia segera menepis pemikirannya itu dan berusaha bangun, namun kakinya terasa sakit.

" _Terkilir? Ah, mungkin saat jatuh tadi" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lisanna terus berlari sampai di lobi sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Natsu berhasil meraih tangannya. Isakan tangis gadis bersurai perak itu dapat terdengar jelas oleh Natsu, tangannya yang lain mencoba meraih pundak gadis itu namun Lisanna menepisnya, ia berbalik dan menatap mata Natsu. Tatapan yang belum pernah ditunjukkan, selama ia mengenal gadis itu.

"Lis.." panggil Natsu

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku terjatuh dan . . ." jelas Natsu dan lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Lisanna

"Cukup Natsu, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" kata Lisanna

"Tapi" kata Natsu

"Semua yang aku khawatirkan benar kan?" tanya Lisanna

"Tidak Lis, kau hanya salah paham" kata Natsu mencoba menjelaskan

"Salah paham? Tidak" jawab Lisanna pasti seraya menepis tangan Natsu yang menggenggamnya, Natsu-pun terhenyak

"Lis..." panggil Natsu lagi

"Biarkan aku sendiri. Aku perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepalaku" kata Lisanna

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Natsu kemudian, mendengar itu hati Lisanna seakan mau runtuh, sudah kesekian kali ia mendengarnya namun kali ini berbeda. Perkataan Natsu terasa lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Mencintai? Itu tidaklah cukup untuk sekedar mengobati sayatan yang baru saja kau buat, Natsu" kata Lisanna menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar

Setelah mengatakan itu, Lisanna pergi. Meninggalkan Natsu yang berdiri mematung. Mungkin Natsu shock mendapati perubahan sikap Lisanna yang begitu drastis. Yang ia tahu, Lisanna selalu berkepala dingin dan lembut disetiap tutur katanya. Namun kali ini, ia merasa tidak mengenali gadis itu. Tatapan gadis itu, sikap gadis itu mengingatkannya kembali pada gadis bersurai blonde yang dulu menepis tangannya dengan kejam

 _Pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu_

 _Enyah kau dari hadapanku_

Natsu berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. ia memukul dinding yang berada disampingnya.

"Konoyaro, Luce. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Tidak cukupkah kau menyiksaku? Kau bahkan membuat Lisanna menangis. Ini semua salahmu. Kau harus menerimanya, Luce" geram Natsu, dengan mata yang mengkilat ia segera melangkah menuju tempat dimana Lucy berada _(Author : hello, siapa yang menyiksa siapa? Huh?)_

Sementara Sting, ia dipekerjakan sebagai sekretaris pengganti. Betapa kesalnya ia ketika mendapati pekerjaan yang menggunung. Jellal memerintahkannya untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum petang, karena itu semua adalah dokumen yang belum dikerjakan sekretarisnya.

"Kau bilang menulis proposal?" tanya Sting menaikkan satu alisnya

"Jangan terburu-buru, selesaikan ini dulu" jawab Jellal santai dan duduk sembari meminum teh dan cookies. Pemandangan yang sungguh tak pantas di contoh dari seorang ketua OSIS. Dengan terpaksa Sting mengerjakan tugasnya, bukan hal sulit untuknya mengingat otaknya yang terbilang cerdas. Dan inilah alasan Jellal mempekerjakannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan video yang kemarin? Kau sudah menyerahkannya ke Gildarts-sensei dan teman sekelasmu?" tanay Jellal penasaran

Sting tidak menjawab, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memfokuskan dirinya dengan dokumen ditangannya. Merasa diacuhkan, Jellal menghela nafas dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah membuktikan kalau Lucy tidak bersalah?" tanya Jellal dan sukses membuat Sting menjatuhkan dokumennya

"Aku belum bisa. Aku akan membuat Natsu mengakui kesalahannya" jawab Sting

"Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku, Ketua?" pinta Sting kemudian

Jellal mengangguk. Akhirnya Jellal membuka Laptopnya, ia menghubungkan disk milik Sting dengan perangkatnya.

"Kirim video itu padanya" perintah Sting

"Kau yakin ia akan merasa terancam dengan ini?" tanya Jellal

"Katakan padanya untuk segera sadar sebelum ini tersebar, tak terkecuali pada kekasihnya" jawab Sting dengan nada berat

Jellal hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sting. Ia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Sting Eucliffe bisa berfikir seperti itu. Mungkin ini efek dari apa yang orang sebut sebagai _cinta._ Cinta memang sudah membutakan Sting saat ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah membalas Natsu dan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seluruh siswa di sekolah. penderitaan yang sama seperti yang didapat Lucy oleh ulahnya.

Natsu melihat Lucy yang tertatih-tatih menyeret kursi. Gadis itu sudah sangat kelelahan, keringat dingin membasahi rambutnya, bajunya sudah lusuh. Natsu tak menghiraukannya dan tetap mendekat. Ditariknya tangan kanan Lucy dengan kasar dan kain yang dipegang gadis itu terjatuh, Lucy terkejut bukan main. Ditatapnya mata Natsu perlahan, sungguh mengerikan. Ia mulai bergetar, tangan kirinya berusaha mengambil note untuk berbicara pada pemuda itu, namun Natsu segera menariknya membuat note beserta penanya terjatuh. Tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dengan sangat kasar dan tidak manusiawi. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Lucy yang meringis kesakitan karena pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir.

Gudang penyimpanan sekolah, tempat dimana Natsu menyeret Lucy. ia segera menarik gadis itu untuk masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Dihampaskannya Lucy, ia bahkan tidak perduli kalau tubuh gadis itu terbentur peralatan yang ada disana. Lucy meringis kesakitan, ia bergetar hebat, menduga apa yang akan Natsu lakukan padanya. Lucy mulai mundur, walau ia tahu dibelakangnya sudah tidak ada tempat lagi, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berusaha mencari seseorang. Tapi mustahil, ia sadar kalau mereka hanya berdua, disini, ditempat gelap ini. tiba-tiba tangan yang besar merengkuh wajahnya.

"Hn? Apa kau ketakutan? Apa kau ingin berteriak?" tanya Natsu dengan suara iblisnya

" _Natsu, hentikan. Kumohon, lepaskan aku" pinta Lucy dalam hati_

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" tanya Natsu lagi

" _Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Karena kau perlu dihukum. Kau perlu sadar dari alammu, nona Heartfilia" kata Natsu

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh atau apa, tapi kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau membuatku muak!" teriak Natsu

Tepat saat itu juga ponsel Natsu berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk, Natsu mengeram kesal. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, dibukanya pesan itu. sebuah pesan video dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sebuah pesan singkat ikut menyertainya

 _Sadarlah sebelum terlambat, sadarlah sebelum orang yang kau cintai mengetahui ini_

Natsu tentu bisa menabak dari siapa itu. tapi yang ia pertanyakan adalah, bagaimana Sting memiliki sebuah rekaman? Setahunya dikelas tidak ada CCTV. Dibukanya video itu, ia bahkan lupa kalau Lucy ada disana. Video terputar, matanya terbelalak dan tangannyapun lemas, dijatuhkannya video itu. mata Lucy ikut melihat layar ponsel Natsu, ia menyimak dengan seksama apa yang ada disana. matanya terbelalak, ia benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. Video berhenti, Lucy mematung. Sang pemilik ponsel sadar, ia menyambar ponselnya namun terlambat, Lucy menyaksikan semuanya. Ditatapnya Lucy yang kini sudah tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" tanya Natsu, ia hendak menyentuh pundak Lucy dan gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. tatapan matanya sangat terluka dan tajam. Melihatnya saja membuat tangan Natsu berhenti, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau mau meneriakiku? Lakukan saja, aku tidak akan melarangnya" kata Natsu yang sudah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya

"Ah, aku memang yang melakukannya. Aku yang memasukkan ponsel Aquarius kedalam tasmu. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau dibenci, bagaimana rasanya dibenci, nona?" tanya Natsu

"Ah, satu hal lagi. Kurasa tadi kau berlebihan berterimakasih padaku dan memelukku. Kau sadar dengan hal itu?" tanya Natsu dan mulai menarik wajah Lucy dengan kasar, Lucy sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya, benaknya berkecambuk, antara mencoba bersabar dan mencoba berteriak.

"Kau membuat Lisanna marah padaku. Kau membuat Lisanna menangis, kau mengacaukan segalanya. Lisanna, gadis yang selalu kujaga perasaannya, gadis yang tidak kubiarkan dia terluka, tapi kau melukai hatinya. SADARKAH KAU ITU?" bentak Natsu

Lucy bergetar, jika disuruh memilih, ia lebih memilih mati saat ini juga daripada harus merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat. Semua perkataan Natsu sangat menyayat hatinya, bagai jutaan pedang yang menghunus hati kecilnya dalam sekali serang.

" _Cukup, hentikan. Natsu!" pinta Lucy dalam hati_

"Kau fikir aku akan menghentikannya? Jangan mimpi! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku yang sengaja menyembunyikan gantungan busukmu itu!" kata Natsu lagi

" _Apa?" mata Lucy memanas_

Lucy benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tangisnya semakin deras. Gantungan itu, gantungan berharganya, dimata Natsu hanyalash sebuah gantungan _busuk?_ Sebegitu tegakah ia padanya? Ia mencari gantungan itu bagai orang kesetanan dan berkutat di tumpukan sampah berjam-jam lamanya. Dan, dengan teganya ia mengatakan kalau ia sengaja menyembunyikannya? Bahkan menyebutnya sebagai gantungan busuk. Jika diingat kembali, Natsu-lah yang menyarankan agar ia mencari di tempat pembuangan akhir. Ya, semua karena Natsu. Lucy benar-benar merasakan dadanya panas, bukan karena ia demam, melinkan sebuah perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Dengan bodohnya kau malah berterimakasih padaku? Kau buta? Nona Hertfilia?" kata Natsu

" _Hentikan, Natsu, hentikan!" kata Lucy dalam hati, menahan emosinya_

Ditariknya Lucy hingga gadis itu berdiri. Dicengkramnya wajah Lucy hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau juga bahkan melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kau benar-benar kejam" kata Natsu kemudian

" _Hentikan, jangan katakan apapun, aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengarnya" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? nona? Apa kau Amnesia? Huh?" teriak Natsu dan menghempaskan Lucy hingga kepala gadis itu terbentur ke lemari. Lucy terkulai lemas, ia tak sadarkan diri. Natsu hanya menatapnya dingin, kakinya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Lucy didalam ruang gelap sendirian. Dan, dengan teganya Natsu mengunci ruang itu.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui, darah segar mulai mengalir lewat pelipis Lucy.

Natsu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. hari sudah sore, mungkin sudah terlalu lama ia menyiksa gadis itu. dilihatnya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.17 waktu setempat. Natsu menyudahi hukumannya hari ini dan beranjak pulang. Di lobi, ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Saat dimana hujan menyapa dan ia terjebak. Saat dimana Lucy yang kotor dan berantakan memberinya payung dan perekat luka untuknya. Saat dimana tangannya dengan seenaknya menarik Lucy agar tidak dibasahi oleh hujan, saat ia mendekap gadis itu, rambut blonde indahnya dan aroma vanillanya. Natsu menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya marah, sayu dan terluka.

" _Apakah kita harus benar-benar seperti ini, Luce? Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Karena luka-luka tak tersembuhkan ini terasa sakit. Aku membuangmu dan membuangmu lagi, tapi tak peduli seberapa keras aku membencimu, aku kembali terisi olehmu. Ini seperti penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan yang tersebar diseluruh nadi dan pembuluh darahku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Fiuh . . .

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Nao bisa menyelesaikan Chapter 6 ini. sungguh aku tak kuat menulis kekejaman Natsu di scene akhir. Aku sampai nangis, hiks. Terlebih membaca kembali chapter ini diiringi lagu _BoA – Every Heart dan T-ara ft Davichi – We Were In Love._

Kembali ke cerita, ini hampir mencapai puncak! Disini, sudah terterang kalau batin Lucy mulai memberontak, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Natsu. tapi di chapter 7 nanti, akan ada scene dimana Lucy meluapkan segalanya. Dan Sting, kesalahan besar baginya mengirimkan video itu pada Natsu. tapi, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Penasaran? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya.

Maaf sebelumnya kalau ada kesalahan disana-sini. Maklum, Nao pulang kerja sudah capek, dan menulis ini ditengah-tengah kantuk yang menyerang. Ditambah lembur menulis di hari sabtu *Maklum masih amatir.

Dan untuk para readers, terimakasih banyak sudah mem-follow, mem-favorit dan me-review fic Nao ini.

Nao nantikan kembali rewiew-nya.

Sekian, Terimakasih.


	7. Chapter 7

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 7 : Limit

Mina-san, akhirnya aku bisa update fic ini. Maaf kalau telat, soalnya liburan banyak acara, hehe. Oh ya di hari minggu sampai senin kemarin aku benar-benar down, karena sedikitnya review. Dan sempat ada fikiran jahat untuk tidak update minggu ini. tapi begitu hari selasa, semua review pada masuk. Dan yah, aku kembali bersemangat. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu ...

 **Balasan Review**

 **Miyu Mayada** : gomen ne kalau sadis, tapi iya . . . author juga nyumpahin Natsu biar cinta mati sama Lucy! GOOD JOB Miyu-san

 **HiruChan** : Wuah, Hiru-chan sampai dua kali review, makasih banyak. Reviewnya panjang banget, aku suka. Natsu *mungkin sudah mulai jatuh cinta sama Lucy, tapi ia tetap bersi teguh kalau ia tidak menyukainya bahkan membencinya. Ia akan sadar ketika Lucy mengucapkan kata pertamanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak bicara. untuk Lisanna, tidak semudah itu, hehe. Walaupun pada akhirnya Natsu tetap akan bersama Lucy

 **KuroNaLu** : penyiksaannya tidak sampai disitu saja, akan ada lagi di chapter 7 ini. dan disinilah awal dari segalanya. Dan inilah chapter 7, selamat membaca

 **Nafikaze** : iya, nanti Natsu akan terkena kutukan!

 **ACKeeiluen** : iya kan? Aku juga nangis, hiks. Tapi ceritanya belum mendekati akhir, ini adalah klimaksnya. Dan Juvia? Nantikan di chapter 7 ini ya . . .

 **Raruuu** : iya makasih. Soalnya sebelumnya author ini sering terkena php. Jadi aku punya komitmen untuk update tiap minggu. Atau kalau tidak, akan ku beritahukan kapan aku sanggup update *jika ada keadaan terdesak.

 **Aoi Yukki** : iya Yukki-san. Panjang, soalnya aku selalu menulis 23-25 lembar word di setiap chapternya. Dan makasih sudah bilang fic ini seru . Ini chapter 7, selamat membaca

 **Nakumi** : Benarkah? Tentu saja, ini klimaksnya, tapi untuk Lucy marah sama Natsu hehe. Aku punya rencana, tidak semudah itu Lucy langsung marah, penasaran? Ikuti chapter selanjutnya

 **De-chan** : iya nggak apa-apa. Tapi selama ini anda kemana saja? hiks, sedih jadinya. #ok abaikan. Makasih sudah bilang fic ini keren, aku bener-bener nggak nyangka soalnya. Dan kata pertama yang disebut Lucy, hohoho. Bukan kata 'natsu' tentunya. Penasaran? Silahkan baca chapter 7. Dan untuk update 2 chapter sekaligus? Gomenasai, aku nggak sanggup. Soalnya, setiap aku update, aku belum menulis chapter selanjutnya sama sekali.

 **Inisial atau Itusial** : kurasa Natsu tidak lebay, karena ia begitu karena sikap Lucy juga waktu kecil. Dan ada sikap Lucy yang membuat Natsu sangat terluka, dan itu belum aku ungkapkan. Gomen, dan selamat membaca chapter 7 ya ...

 **Fic of Delusion** : Maaf sekali Delusion-san. Tidak semudah itu Lucy ingat, hehehe. Selamat membaca chapter 7, kutunggu reviewnya.

 **Hannah** : Natsu sudah sadis. Tapi di chapter 7 ini, ia akan lebih sadis.

 **Michelle** : uhm, tiap minggu di update kok. Penasaran? Tetap ikuti terus ya . . .

 **Guest** : benarkah? Aku terharu jadinya. Dan Okey, author tetap akan lanjut kok.

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : Juvia bukan orang yang akan bertindak se-ekstrim Natsu. tenangkanlah dirimu Ndul-chan. Untuk bagaimana Lucy meluapkan segalanya? Hahaha kurasa tebakanmu err – kurasa begitu. Dan Sting, ia tidak tahu menahu kalau Lucy bersama Natsu saat itu, timingnya aja yang kurang tepat untuknya. Tapi tepat untuk Lucy menyadari kebengisan Natsu. kalau Scene Natsu nangis, masih belum tahu kapan. Terus ikuti ya, arigato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. hari sudah sore, mungkin sudah terlalu lama ia menyiksa gadis itu. dilihatnya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.17 waktu setempat. Natsu menyudahi hukumannya hari ini dan beranjak pulang. Di lobi, ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Saat dimana hujan menyapa dan ia terjebak. Saat dimana Lucy yang kotor dan berantakan memberinya payung dan perekat luka untuknya. Saat dimana tangannya dengan seenaknya menarik Lucy agar tidak dibasahi oleh hujan, saat ia mendekap gadis itu, rambut blonde indahnya dan aroma vanillanya. Natsu menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya marah, sayu dan terluka.

" _Apakah kita harus benar-benar seperti ini, Luce? Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Karena luka-luka tak tersembuhkan ini terasa sakit. Aku membuangmu dan membuangmu lagi, tapi tak peduli seberapa keras aku membencimu, aku kembali terisi olehmu. Ini seperti penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan yang tersebar diseluruh nadi dan pembuluh darahku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menepis gejolak yang ada di dalam dadanya dan memenuhi fikirannya. Diingatnya kembali memori masa lalunya. Memori yang membuatnya melupakan kenangan indahnya bersama Lucy. Memori pahit yang telah melukai perasaan tulusnya serta membunuh hati kecilnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil kembali berdiri didepan sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Heartfilia. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna coklat tua, syal kotak-kotak, sarung tangan, dan membawa payung berwarna transparan. Semua itu ia gunakan agar dirinya bisa bertahan ditengah dinginnya hujan salju yang tengah melanda kota Hargeon. Matanya memandang lekat pintu rumah keluarga itu dengan tatapan sedih, bingung, dan bertanya-tanya. Tangannya ingin sekali menggapainya, namun apalah daya ia hanya bisa berdiri dibalik pagar. Berharap Lucy akan keluar dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Natsu terus menunggu, ia tak gentar dengan udara dingin yang kembali menusuk-nusuknya seolah mengajaknya untuk berdendang. Walaupun giginya bergetar dan bibirnya sudah mulai membiru, ia tetap tidak pergi. Bahkan lampu-lampu disekitar sudah mulai menyala pertanda hari sudah mulai malam. Kata-kata Lucy kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

" _pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu"_

" _enyah kau dari hadapanku!"_

Mata Natsu-pun berair, hatinya terasa sakit. Dengan tangan kecilnya yang gemetar, ia memegangi dadanya.

"Sakit, ini tidak terluka tapi aku merasa sakit. Luce, katakan padaku apa ini?" tanya Natsu pada udara kosong di depannya

Pandangan Natsu mulai kabur, ia sudah menunggu lebih dari 3 jam tapi Lucy tetap tidak keluar. Ia mulai berjongkok, menekuk lutut guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai memasuki suhu rendah. Perlahan, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki kecil yang sangat dikenalinya, dengan segera Natsu berdiri. Ia mengusap matanya dan tersenyum pada gadis yang kini sudah berdiri dari balik pagar. Gadis itu kembali mengenakan mantel pink dan payung kuning. Matanya memandang tajam Natsu, melihat itu Natsu kembali bergetar. Kali ini, Natsu berusaha untuk tidak takut. Kedatangannya kesini bukan untuk melihat ekspresi Lucy, melainkan mendengar penjelasan Lucy.

"Lucy, kenapa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada terluka

"Kenapa apanya? Bukankah sudah kubilang untukmu enyah?" tanya Lucy dengan dingin

"Katakan apa yang terjadi, kau tidak benar-benar memintaku untuk enyah kan?" tanya Natsu berusaha menelusur

"Beraninya kau, kau pikir aku siapa? Kita memang pernah berteman, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukku menjelaskan padamu. Dan, aku memang tidak ingin melihatmu lagi" jawab Lucy

"Benarkah? Apa itu maumu?" tanya Natsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya?" tanya Lucy menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuat Natsu tersentak

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, ia menguatkan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tangan Lucy. Tapi seakan tahu apa yang dilakukan Natsu, dengan kasar Lucy menariknya. Membuat badan Natsu terhempas ke pagar.

"Dengar, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi" ancam Lucy

Natsu meringis kesakitan. Matanya tak sanggup untuk menahan cairan bening yang sedari tadi memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya Natsu menangis, melihat itu Lucy tersentak, bahkan tanpa Natsu ketahui bibirnya bergetar. Lucy melepaskan tangan Natsu dengan mendorongnya hingga membuat anak itu jatuh kebelakang dan terduduk, payung yang dipegangnya-pun ikut terjatuh. Kini tubuhnya diguyur oleh dinginnya salju. Lucy berbalik meninggalkan Natsu. ia berjalan dengan tubuh yang serasa kaku dan mati rasa, lidahnya kelu dan matanya sudah tak sanggup membendung air mata. Tapi tentu semua itu tidak diketahui oleh Natsu. yang ia tahu kini adalah perasaan panas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya bahkan mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Perasaan panas yang membuatnya terhangatkan di tengah cuaca dingin yang tengah melandanya beberapa saat lalu. Semua kenangannya tentang Lucy hancur seketika, bagaikan kaca yang terkena hantaman dan hancur berkeping-keping, tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

" _Luce. Apa semua yang telah kulakukan tidak ada harganya bagimu? Bahkan semua yang kita lalui bersama? Jadi selama ini kata 'teman' itu adalah bohong? Senyummu, tawamu, itu semua adalah kebohongan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu merogoh saku jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Hadiah kecil yang ia janjikan pada Lucy di musim panas lalu namun tidak berguna untuk sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya sudah tidak berarti sekarang. Natsu gemetaran, ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati dan tersakiti. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus marah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, namun tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia hanya bisa menangis ditemani dengan butiran salju yang tak henti-hentinya meledeknya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Kau melukai dan mengkhianatiku waktu itu, jadi terima saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu sekarang. Terima saja sampai aku bosan melakukannya" kata Natsu dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah

Ruang OSIS. Sting tepar setelah menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen yang diberikan oleh Jellal. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menghela nafas. Dengan santainya Jellal mendekati Sting dan menilai pekerjaannya.

"Lumayan" kata Jellal

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Sting

"Belum. Tolong bantu aku mengembalikan peralatan-peralatan disana ke gudang. Erza meminjamnya bulan lalu tapi belum dikembalikan" pinta Jellal

"Kau minta tolong atau menyuruhku, Ketua?" tanya Sting lemas

"Keduanya" jawab Jellal

"Kalau kau bukan ketua Osis, mungkin aku tidak akan mau melakukannya" kata Sting melirik peralatan yang dimaksud jellal. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, semua itu adalah peralatan masak dan olahraga. Dan lagi, peralatan itu sangat banyak, sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan sang wakil ketua OSIS dengan semua itu.

"Kembalikan saja. kuncinya ada di kotak disamping pintu gudang" kata Jellal

"Biarkan aku istirahat, Ketua" pinta Sting

"Terserah, ini sudah jam 05.28" kata Jellal dan berhasil membuat Sting terbangun. Dengan sigap, Sting mencari kardus dan memberesi peralatan-peralatan yang dimaksudkan Jellal. Ia melakukannya dengan cekatan, kalau tidak ia akan pulang terlambat dan dimarahi sang ibu. Bagaimanapun ibunya tidak boleh tahu kalau dirinya dihukum, atau ia akan jadi bahan ledekan sang ibu selama dua minggu kedepan. Sting permisi dengan memboyong kardus besar menuju gudang. Ia turun ke lantai Satu, melewati koridor yang sudah dihiasi lampu. Ia berjalan dan tiba-tiba kakinya menendang sesuatu, matanya melirik.

Alis Sting bertaut melihat benda apa yang ditendangnya. Sebuah buku note beserta penanya yang tak lain adalah milik Lucy. Ia meletakkan kardus bawaannya dan memungut note itu. ia membolak-balik note itu, merasa heran. Tidak mungkin kalau Lucy sengaja membuangnya kan? Melihat itu adalah note Lucy, ia jadi penasaran dan membaca apa yang telah gadis itu tulis. Ia membaca tulisan Lucy yang mengatakan terimakasih pada Natsu karena sudah menemukan benda berharganya. Sting memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari benda berharga itu, karena kata selanjutnya mengatakan kalau Lucy tidak mengingatnya. ia tetap memandangi note itu, angin berhembus melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menyadarkan pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.39 PM. Dengan segera ia memasukkan note itu kesakunya dan kembali memboyong kardus menuju gudang.

Kaki Sting telah membawanya ke gudang. Kini ia sudah berdiri didepan gudang, disamping kiri pintu ada kotak yang dimaksudkan oleh Jellal. Kotak dimana kunci gudang tersimpan. Memang gudang ini sering dibuka oleh para siswa guna meminjam peralatan. Dan agar tidak repot, kepala sekolah meletakkan kunci disana. Tangan kiri Sting membuka kotak itu, ia sedikit kesulitan mengingat tangan kanannya sedang ia gunakan untuk memboyong kardus besar. Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia berhasil mendapatkannya dan mulai membuka gudang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut blonde tengah terkulai lemas disana. Sting-pun menjatuhkan bawaannya, dengan segera ia mendekati gadis itu.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sting memegang kepala Lucy guna menyandarkannya di pangkuannya, namun mata Sting membulat ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan berwarna merah.

"Darah?" kata Sting tidak percaya, ia mulai panik. Diguncangkannya tubuh gadis yang kini berada di dekapannya. Namun tidak ada reaksi, mata Sting mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy, sadarlah! Sadarlah! Lucy! Lucy! Bangun, kubilang bangun! LUCY" teriak Sting

...

Sting duduk menunggu dengan gelisah di luar ruangan, ditemani dengan Jellal yang berdiri dengan mengayun-ayunkan salah satu kakinya, tanda ia juga gelisah. Ya, mereka tengah berada di rumah sakit Weisslogia Hospital, menunggu sang dokter keluar memeriksa Lucy. Dokter keluar yang tak lain adalah sang pemilik rumah sakit, Weisslogia. Dengan segera Sting-pun berdiri dan langsung menyambar sang ayah dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ayah? Tidak parah kan? Tidak perlu dioperasi kan? Dia tidak gegar otak kan? Lalu kapan ia sadar? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting bertubi-tubi

Weisslogia menghela nafas, melihat putranya seperti ini membuatnya merasa menjadi ayah yang gagal. Karena sifat tenang yang melekat pada Sting selama ini jadi hancur digantikan kepanikan yang tiada tara. Benar-benar mirip dengan istrinya, tak heran mereka adalah ibu dan anak.

"Tenanglah Sting, ayah sudah menanganinya dengan baik. dia akan baik-baik saja. mungkin akan segera sadar sebentar lagi" jawab sang ayah bijaksana

"Dan Sting . . . sebenarnya apa . . ." tanya tuan Weisslogia namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sting sudah mendorong sang ayah kesamping. Dan masuk begitu saja ke ruang dimana Lucy dirawat.

"Maafkan dia, paman" kata Jellal

"Harusnya paman yang bilang seperti itu nak" keluh Weisslogia

Sementara di dalam, Sting memegangi tangan kanan Lucy yang masih terperban dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Ia merasakan tangan gadis itu yang dingin. Diusapnya tangan Lucy dengan lembut berharap bisa menghangatkannya. Mata Sting sayu, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tangan Lucy dari pipinya dan mulai membuka perban yang melilit tangannya. dibukanya perban dengan perlahan, setelah itu matanya berkaca-kaca melihat luka di telapak tangan gadis itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, walaupun kini sudah kering, tetap saja itu sebuah luka yang akan berbekas. Ia kembali mendekap tangan itu dan cairan beningpun menetes membasahi pipinya yang penuh dengan plester.

"Lucy" panggil Sting dengan suara parau

Tiba-tiba tangan Lucy mulai bergerak, merasakan hal itu Sting segera mengusap matanya. Perlahan Lucy membuka matanya, dilihatnya langit-langit berwarna putih dan ia mencium bau obat-obatan, diedarkannya pandangannya dan ia mendapati Sting tengah duduk memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

" _Sting? Dimana aku?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Lucy, kau sadar?" tanya Sting

Lucy berusaha untuk bangun, namun sulit. Dengan perhatian, Sting-pun membantu. Ia meletakkan bantal sebagai sandaran untuk Lucy. Lucy meringis, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, dan heran kenapa ada perban dikepalanya. Ia menatap Sting seolah meminta jawaban.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan dengan kepala berdarah di gudang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sting lagi

" _Gudang?" tanya Lucy_

Lucy teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat dimana Natsu dengan kejam menyeretnya, menghempaskannya, mencaci makinya, meneriakinya, bahkan dengan teganya ia mengatakan sengaja memfitnahnya. Lebih parahnya Natsu juga sengaja menyembunyikan gantungan berharganya dan membuatnya harus berkutat ditumpukan sampah demi mencarinya. Semua itu membuat hati Lucy kembali sakit, perasaan panas mulai menjalari batinnya. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur akibat menahan gejolak didadanya. Melihat itu, Sting tambah khawatir.

"Lucy?" panggil Sting dan sukses membuat Lucy kembali sadar

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lucy. pertanyaan Sting hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy. Sting mengulurkan sebuah buku note yang tak lain adalah milik Lucy. Lucy menerimanya dengan senang, ia bersyukur notenya tidak hilang. Dibaliknya note itu, ia membaca lagi kata-kata dimana ia berterimakasih pada Natsu karena sudah menemukan gantungannya. Melihat itu, Lucy merasa kecewa. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, betapa bodohnya ia karena sudah mau dipermainkan oleh anak sulung bermarga Dragneel itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia tercengang, seperti guntur yang tiba-tiba menyambar langit, guntur juga menyambar alam fikirannya.

" _Tunggu. Tempat ini? Rumah sakit?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya_

"Halo, Lucy. kau baik-baik saja?" Sting mengulangi pertanyaannya

Dengan sigap Lucy menyingkap selimutnya, menurunkan tangan Sting yang sedari tadi memegang bahunya, dan menurunkan kakinya. Ia harus bergegas keluar, rumah sakit adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Lucy kembali ke mode depresinya, matanya bergetar. Namun, baru berdiri saja, Lucy sudah tumbang. Matanya terpejam, bersiap tubuhnya akan menghantam lantai, namun sebuah tangan kekar nan lembut berhasil menangkapnya. Ia membuka mata, dan menatap manik biru nan indah milik pemuda bersurai blonde pucat itu.

" _Sting?" panggil Lucy dalam hati_

"Dasar, kau masih lemah. Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh dulu" kata Sting dengan sabar

" _Lepaskan" pinta Lucy dan ia-pun mendorong Sting, hingga Sting terjengkang kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu dengan sikap Lucy._

"Lucy, apa yang kau . . ." tanya Sting dan tertahan, dilihatnya Lucy yang susah payah berdiri. Ia berdiri dengan berpegangan pada ranjang. Ya, kakinya memang lemas sangat lemas. Namun Lucy berfikir untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini, tempat dimana ia pernah dipenjara. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia berjalan dengan merambat-rambat benda apapun yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Hingga ia berpegangan pada meja tray yang berisi obat-obatan. Tray itu tak sanggup menahan tubuh Lucy, dan terguling. Membuat Lucy terjatuh pula dengan botol obat yang menghujaninya. Sting mematung melihatnya, ia begitu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Apa Lucy sedang dalam mode depresinya?" batin Sting bertanya_

Ingatan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepala Lucy. Lucy merakasan sakit yang teramat sangat, ia memegangi kepalanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Lucy remaja (ketika ia masih berada di junior high school tingkat pertama) sedang memandang jauh pemandangan diluar sana. Ia tengah berada di mobil yang akan membawanya ke lokasi Shooting. Lokasinya berada di bukit di daerah Crocus, untuk sampai sana ia harus melalui perjalanan dengan jalan yang berjelok-kelok. Sang supir, Taurus melirik nona mudanya lewat kaca spion. Melihat tatapan Lucy, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau fikiran nona mudanya itu tidak ada ditempatnya. Sudah sering ia melihat hal seperti itu, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"Ne, Taurus" panggil Lucy

"Ya, nona" jawab Taurus

"Apa menurutmu aku ini kejam?" tanya Lucy

"Maksud anda?" tanya Taurus tidak paham

"Sudah jutaan kali aku memikirkannya, tapi pada akhirnya kesimpulannya akulah yang bersalah. Aku melukainya, aku menyakitinya bahkan aku menghancurkannya. Aku kejam kan?" kata Lucy dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku selalu mengingatnya disetiap aku memejamkan mata. Aku merasa sangat sakit, sangat-sangat sakit. Tapi lidahku kelu waktu itu, aku bahkan menyuruhnya untuk enyah" lanjut Lucy, cairam bening bak permata menetes membasahi pipi pualamnya

"Aku ingin sekali melupakan kenangan pahit itu. Tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku malah semakin mengingatnya, dan itu membuatku serasa ingin mati" kata Lucy dengan suara seraknya

Taurus hanya menyimak perkataan Lucy, dadanya ikut sesak. Pasalnya Lucy selalu mengatakan itu padanya dan tidak pada Virgo. Taurus tetap melajukan mobilnya melalui tikungan yang berkelak-kelok. Dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk melaju dengan tidak terkendali. Si pengendara truk membunyikan klakson, berusaha memberitahu pengendara didepannya untuk menyingkir. Namun jalan sangat sempit. Taurus panik, ia membelokkan setir berusaha menghindar. Lucy sadar dari alamnya, ia melihat kedepan dan matanya membulat, giginya bergetar. Lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Si pengendara truk tak kalah panik, ia menginjak-injak rem dan berdoa agar truknya bisa berhenti sekarang juga. Taurus membelalakkan mata, ia mengerem mobilnya dan membanting setir. Suara decitan ban menghiasai jalanan, truk mulai melambat, namun karena itu adalah turunan. Maka truk ...

BRAKKK

Truk menabrak bagian belakang mobil yang dikendarai Taurus. Mobil terdorong sejauh 2 meter. Lucy berteriak dan terlempar keluar dari mobil. Ia terlempar dengan tidak etisnya dan terguling-guling dijalanan sejauh 10 meter. Taurus terkulai tak berdaya di kursi depan, darah menetes di dahinya. Si pengendara truk langsung turun, dibangunkannya Taurus, membuat ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, namun matanya berat. Ia mendongakkan kepala melihat pengendara truk yang berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan. Taurus mengedarkan pandangannya mengikuti arah tunjukan pengendara truk, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat nona mudanya bersimpah darah di luar sana.

Lucy terkulai tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang lecet dan penuh dengan darah. Bahkan kepalanya mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah yang menghujani jalanan aspal disana. Darah deras terus mengalir, sayu-sayu ia bisa melihat pengendara truk dan Taurus yang tertatih-tatih berlari kearahnya. Lucy mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin sekali melupakannya" gumam Lucy tepat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang

 _ **Flashback End**_

Rasa sakit dikepala Lucy sudah berada pada batasnya. Ia menegang, dan gemetar hebat. Tubuhnya mulai lemas, tak kuat dengan apa yang dirasakan. Dan Lucy-pun pingsan dengan meneteskan air mata.

" _Siapa dia?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Sting sadar dan segera mendekati Lucy. didekapnya gadis itu erat, dilihatnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dan dengan lembut ia mengusapnya.

"Lucy" panggil Sting dengan suara parau. Hatinya serasa teriris melihat Lucy seperti itu, ia tidak tahu seberapa berat penderitaan gadis itu hingga membuatnya sampai seperti ini. ingin sekali ia menghukum orang yang menyebabkan semua ini, tapi apalah daya. Ia tidak tahu nenahu akan seluk beluk gadis itu. yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta kalau Lucy adalah mantan model dan Lucy tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan Lucy tidak tinggal dengan ayahnya dan dimana Lucy tinggal sekarang.

Mendengar keributan didalam, Jellal-pun masuk. Ia berteriak memanggil dokter dengan paniknya. Weisslogia yang kebetulan masih berada tak jauh dari ruang Lucy segera berlari kearah sumber suara.

Lucy terbaring lemas. Sting berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dam bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak kuat melihat Lucy yang terus-terusan seperti itu. Jellal memandang Sting dan Lucy bergantian. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan, pamit undur diri karena ia tidak ingin menggangu. Kini tinggallah Sting dan sang ayah yang sama-sama menatap gadis bersurai blonde.

"Sting, kurasa ayah harus memberitahumu" kata tuan Weisslogia membuka percakapan

"Lucy, tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Kau tahu kan kalau ia mantan model? Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil kemudian ia pindah bersama ayahnya ke Fiore" kata tuan Weisslogia. Sting menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Lucy, ia mengalami Depresi akut. _Mayor Depressive Disorder._ Kau tahu itu kan? Ayah tahu kau membaca buku ayah beberapa waktu lalu. Dan alasan kenapa ia seperti itu adalah . . ." kata Weisslogia, ia menghela nafas sejanak.

"Ayahnya" lanjut Weisslogia

Mata Sting membulat sempurnya. Sting kembali mengingat dimana Lucy menulis note yang isinya . . .

 _Benar, luka seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang pernah kudapat_

Sting menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ayahnya katakan selanjutnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ayah Lucy tega melakukan itu pada putrinya. Bahkan anak kecilpun tidak tega untuk membunuh seekor lalat. Sedangkan ini, ayah. Ayah mana yang benar-benat gila melakukan kekerasan pada putrinya? Sungguh itu membuat parameter amarah Sting memuncak. Namun, ia merasa ada yang ganjil. Darimana ayahnya tahu? Sting memandang ayahnya, matanya menelusur. Ia menerka-nerka, apakah sang ayah mengenal ayah Lucy?

"Darimana ayah tahu semua itu?" tanya Sting dengan menekankan setiap katanya

"Grandine yang mengatakannya" jawab ayah Sting jujur, tapi tidak sepenuhnya jujur karena ia tidak mengatakan pada putranya kalau ia mengenal Jude.

"Bibi Grandine Dragneel?" tanya Sting tidak percaya, ia lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar fakta baru. Ingatannya mulai tersambung satu persatu, dari hari pertama Lucy masuk. Perlakuan kasar Natsu pada gadis itu saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang ini, alasan Natsu membenci Lucy adalah. Karena Lucy tinggal serumah dengannya? Sting merasa sesak, dadanya panas, sangat panas. Ia ingin sekali beteriak dan mencaci-maki semua yang sudah menyebabkan Lucy menderita. Namun ia sadar, kalau ia harus tetap tenang.

Pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut biru masuk diikuti pria paruh baya barambut merah fanta. Siapalagi kalau bukan...

"Bibi Grandine? Paman Igneel?" tanya Sting

Tuan Igneel tersenyum menjawab Sting, ia mendekat. Dan dari belakang ada Wendy yang ikut masuk ruangan dengan wajah sangat khawatir. Nyonya Grandine dengan paniknya mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya. Ia sudah bersimpah air mata.

"Lucy-ku sayang, apa yang terjadi? Bibi sangat khawatir" kata nyonya Grandine

"Dia sudah kutangani. Lukanya baik-baik saja. ia juga sudah kuberi obat penenang" jelas tuan Weisslogia

Igneel melirik Sting, wajah anak itu juga sama lebamnya dengan Natsu. Ternyata memang benar kalau mereka berkelahi. Tuan Igneel tidak habis pikir, apa yang mereka debatkan sampai wajah mereka seburuk ini? sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" tanya nyonya Grandine pada kedua penyandang marga Eucliffe itu.

Sting menjelaskan kronologisnya. Semua yang berada di ruang itu terkejut. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang tengah bersandar disamping pintu masuk. Ia memainkan ponselnya menggunakan tangan kanan dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia sediki gelisah, bukan karena mengkhawatirkan Lucy, melainkan menunggu sebuah pesan. Di dekatnya ada Jellal yang tengah duduk sambil menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Merasa diamati, Natsu berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan menatap balik Jellal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jellal

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tidak mengerti

"Kau yang memfitnahnya kan?" tanya Jellal

"Hoh? Jadi kau yang membantunya ya, ketua. Aku tidak menyangka kau mau diperalat olehnya" sindir Natsu

"Membantu mencari kebenaran tidak ada salahnya" jawab Jellal

Natsu hanya tertawa dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya kemudian diam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Dadanya masih bergemuruh, diliriknya kembali ponselnya. Namun tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk. Ya, pesan dari Lisanna. Setelah kejadian tadi, Natsu mengirim banyak pesan guna menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu. namun, tak ada balasan, berkali-kali ia menelfon juga tidak diangkat dan teralihkan ke kotak suara. Itulah alasan kenapa ia tidak mau bicara lebih pada Jellal saat ini. toh kalau ia melakukannya, maka mungkin akan berujung sama seperti Sting. Jellal hanya menatap datar Natsu kemudian menghela nafas. Tidak sepantasnya ia ikut campur dalam masalah Natsu dan Sting lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba ponsel Natsu bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk. Tertanda Lisanna

 _From : Lisanna_

 _To : Natsu_

 _Kutunggu kau besok minggu di taman._

Membaca itu, Natsu tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, tapi setelah diingatnya kembali, bukannya memang mereka berjanji akan pergi minggu ini? Natsu-pun melebarkan senyumnya. Ia merasa geli karena sikap Lisanna yang _tsundere?_

Jellal tak ambil pusing dan pergi, kali ini ia benar-benar pergi. Karena hari sudah malam dan dia akan terlambat makan malam kalau tidak pulang sekarang. Sesaat kemudian, Sting dan Wendy keluar. Melihat Natsu, senyum Sting yang merekah ketika berbicara pada Wendy jadi hilang seketika. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan tajam dan tentu dibalas dengan tatapan yang tajam pula.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya kan?" tanya Sting

"Kau menduhku? Atau sedang ingin menyidangku?" tanya Natsu

"Kau tadi di lantai satu. Pasti kau melihat Lucy. tidak mungkin tidak kan?" selidik Sting

"Aku memang melihatnya. Tapi bukan kewajibanku mengamatinya terus layaknya aku ini bodyguard kan?" jawab Natsu

"Lucy ditemukan di gudang yang terkunci dengan keadaan seperti itu. tidak mungkin dia sengaja mengunci dirinya kan?" selidik Sting berusaha melihat kebohongan di mata Natsu

"Cih! Kau berusaha menyudutkanku? Atau sedang ingin membuatku berkata _iya_ sesuai apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Natsu merasa tidak suka. Natsu mendekati Sting dan mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"Dengar ya, Sting Eucliffe. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar meskipun kau memiliki bukti untuk menyeretku. Karena semakin kau seperti ini, maka aku akan semakin jauh bertindak. Camkan itu!" bisik Natsu seraya menyeringai bak iblis

Mendengar percakapan keduanya, Wendy mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mencerna apa yang kakak dan temannya itu bicarakan. Namun apalah daya, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Merasa atmosfer terasa berbeda, Wendy memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Anou, Sting Nii-san. Bukankah kita akan ke restoran?" tanya Wendy memecahkan ketegangan. Sting sadar, ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ramah pada Wendy dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

" _Iblis kedua" kata Wendy dalam hati. Namun ia menutupi apa yang dia rasakan dengan membalas senyuman Sting dengan ramah_

"Maaf, aku lupa. Ayo kita pergi, perutku juga sudah mulai lapar" kata Sting meninggalkan Natsu. sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum sinis.

Esoknya di Fairy Academy. Seorang siswi berambut biru muda dan sedikit bergelombang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju loker sepatu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari memastikan keadaan aman dan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ya, karena ini masih pagi. Bahkan sangat pagi, ia menghela nafas berat dan menuju sebuah loker sepatu bertuliskan _Lucy Heartfilia 1-5._ Siswi itu membuka loker tersebut dan melihat sepatu Lucy masih disana. Tanpa ragu ia meletakkan paku pinus di sepatu Lucy. hingga tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Juvia?" tanya seseorang. Siswi yang bernama Juvia itu spontan membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati sosok itu. Pangeran tercintanya berdiri dengan gagahnya tepat di dihadapannya. ia sempat mearasakan senang, namun perkataan Gray selanjutnya membuyarkannya..

"Apa itu ditanganmu?" tanya Gray serius. Juvia sadar, ini bukan saatnya senang melainkan malapetaka baginya. Ia mulai gemetaran dan gugup. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana ia harus menjawab Gray?

"Anou, Gray-sa . . ." Belum sempat Juvia melanjutkan perkataannya, Gray dengan sigap meraih tangan Juvia dan membukanya. Sekotak kecil paku pinus berada di genggaman tangan gadis itu. Sontak mata Gray mengkilat, ditatapnya Juvia dengan tajam.

"Jelaskan, apa ini? kenapa kau meletakkan ini di loker sepatu Lucy?" tanya Gray berhasil membongkar apa yang dilakukan Juvia. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Juvia, Gray yang sekarang sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Itu, a-aku ha-nya" jawab Juvia terbata-bata

"Dengar, Juvia. Lucy adalah temanku, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Karena dia sudah sering tersakiti. Jadi, jangan coba-coba kau melakukannya atau aku akan membencimu" kata Gray memperingatkan, diraihnya kotak kecil berisi paku pinus dari tangan gadis itu dan meninggalkannya. Juvia terduduk lemas, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia melakukan ini untuk memperingatkan Lucy, tapi sekarang Gray malah membencinya.

"Gray-sama. Maafkan aku, kau tidak akan membenciku kan? Aku . . . aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Jadi Gray-sama tidak akan membenciku kan?" tanya Juvia

Gray berhenti sejenak. ia membuang kotak kecil digenggamannya ke tempat sampah. Diliriknya Juvia dan iapun menghela nafas.

"Bangunlah, apa kau tak malu nanti kalau meminta maaf dengan rok yang kotor?" tanya Gray dan berlalu. Mendengar itu, senyum Juvia-pun merekah. Dengan segera ia mengusap matanya dan mengambil semua paku yang ada disepatu Lucy dan dengan baiknya ia membersihkan loker itu bahkan mengusap sepatu Lucy dengan sapu tangannya.

"Yosh! Aku akan membersihkan ini sampai mengkilap agar Lucy senang dan Gray-sama tambah perhatian padaku" kata Juvia seraya senyum-senyum sendiri

" _Mungkin aku harus mendekati Lucy. dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Gray-sama" kata Juvia dalam hati_

Gray berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai satu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap keluar. Angin pagi berhembus meniup wajahn tampannya dan Gray-pun tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Juvia ternyata gadis yang mudah dipengaruhi.

Diluar gerbang sekolah. Natsu turun dari mobil diikuti Lucy dan Wendy. Entah kenapa kali ini Natsu tidak menolak diturunkan didepan sekolah. Mungkin karena hari masih terlalu pagi dan sekolah masih sangat sepi. Wendy memegang tangan Lucy, yang dipegang menoleh seraya tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Wendy dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia berusaha mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Natsu mendengus melihatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Lucy-sama. Jangan memaksakan diri, anda lebih baik istirahat hari ini" pinta Capricorn

" _Tidak. aku harus ke sekolah. aku sudah baik-baik saja. jangan khawatir" tulis Lucy_

"Baiklah, tapi nanti saya akan menjemput" kata Capricorn

" _Tidak usah repot, aku bisa pulang bersama teman-teman. Kau kan sibuk, Capricorn" tulis Lucy yang malah jadi khawatir dengan Capricorn_

"Ne, Lucy-san. Kalau ada yang terjadi jangan segan-segan menghubungiku. Aku akan kesana" kata Wendy dan dijawab senyuma oleh Lucy

Wendy dan Lucy berpisah. Lucy berjalan perlahan memasuki sekolah. ia sudah tidak melihat Natsu. Sekarang entah kenapa hanya mendengar nama Natsu saja dadanya kembali memanas teringat kejadian di gudang. Tanpa sadar Lucy sudah berada didepan lokernya, betapa terkejutnya ia karena lokernya menjadi sangat bersih dan sepatunya sangat mengkilap bahkan tak ada satu noda atau debu. Lucy sedikit heran, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah mengenakan sepatu dalam ruangan, Lucy berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Kelas 1-5. Digesernya pintu depan kelasnya, ia masuk dan mendapati Natsu sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela. Lagi-lagi perasaan yang sama mulai menghinggapi Lucy. Dadanya panas, perlahan nafasnya mulai tidak stabil dan naik turun. Ditatapnya Natsu tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap tentu peka. Ia merasakan ada orang yang menatapnya dan menoleh. Lucy berjalan menghampiri bangkunya, matanya tak lepas menatap Natsu dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecambuk. ia duduk dan berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Natsu tersinggung, ia berdiri dan mendekati Lucy. ditendangnya meja Lucy.

"Oi!" kata Natsu dan Lucy-pun tersentak. Dengan segera Natsu mencengkeram wajah Lucy dan membuatnya menatapnya lagi dan iapun mendekat.

"Heh? Kau mulai berani rupanya. Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau ingin melawanku?" tanya Natsu dengan seringaian iblisnya

"Apa yang kemarin belum cukup? Kau mau aku melakukan yang lebih ekstrim?" tantang Natsu

" _Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lucy dalam hati_

"Bodohnya kau, sekolah masih sepi. Apa kau tak pernah membayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu disaat seperti ini?" goda Natsu tersenyum mengerikan

Diluar berdirilah Gray. Ia yang semula hendak masuk ke kelas, mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih mendengarkan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendengar semua kata-kata kasar dari mulut Natsu yang berhasil ia keluarkan dengan mulusnya tanpa hambatan seolah tidak mengindahkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Lucy. Gray yang orang lain saja gemetaran mendengarnya, apalagi Lucy. ia tak habis pikir kalau Natsu bisa berbuat seperti itu.

" _Apa maksudnya? apa dia sudah gila?" tanya Gray dalam hati_

Gray bertanya-tanya, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendapat klik di otaknya. Tentang wajah lebam Natsu dan Sting kemarin. Ia membulatkan mata, menyadari apa yang terjadi.

" _Jadi, karena Natsu seperti itu maka Sting lepas kendali dan memukulnya? Cih! Dasar otak api, brengsek sekali dia. Memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu" kata Gray dalah hati kemudian_

Pintu terbuka. Spontan Natsu melepaskan Lucy dengan menghempaskannya. Kali ini Lucy mampu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Natsu sekarang sudah berani blak-blakan menyiksanya. Dadanya sesak dan terasa semakin panas, membuat matanya semakin berair. Gray masuk dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Yo! Natsu, Lucy, Ohayou" sapa Gray berusaha memecahkan atmosfer tegang yang beberapa detik lalu mengalir.

"Lucy, ada apa dengan kepalamu? Apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Gray

Lucy memegangi kepalanya. ia ingat saat Natsu menghempaskannya dan membuat kepalanya terbentur lemari. Namun, tidak mungkin ia menjawab seperti itu pada Gray. Ini masalahnya, ia tak ingin Gray ikut terseret. Maka Lucy hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dapat Gray lihat diujung mata gadis itu ada sisa tangisan. Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Gray menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Begitu ya, lain kali hati-hati ya Lucy" kata Gray senormal mungkin

Tiba-tiba

"LU-CHAN" teriak Levy dengan suara kecil nan melengkingnya. Ia menghambur kearah Lucy dan memeluknya

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kepalamu dibalut perban? Apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Levy yang dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy

"Mou, Lu-chan. Kau ini ceroboh sekali, lain kali hati-hati. Jantungku hampir copot melihatmu seperti ini" kata Levy dan berhasil membuat Lucy mengembangkan senyumnya

Natsu kembali duduk, begitupula dengan Gray yang duduk pada tempatnya. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, tapi suara Loki menghentikannya. Ia sadar kalau ia tidak seharusnya ikut campur pada masalah Natsu dan Lucy, namun Natsu kali ini sangat kelewatan. Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Gray. Ia hanya menghela nafas, ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Wuah, Lucy. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Loki dengan pertanyaan yang sama, ia bahkan meraih kedua tangan Lucy bak _Princess_

"Lu-chan. Kau pasti kesal untuk menjawab si mesum ini. Iya kan?" singgung Levy pada Loki dan langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari pemuda oranye itu

"Katakan sekali lagi, Levy" pinta Loki dengan kesal

"Si mesum" Kata Levy dengan santai

Tepat saat itu muncullah empat siku-siku di dahi Loki. Ia bersiap melontarkan ejekan pada Levy. Namun sebuah tangan kekar berhasil mendarat di bahu Loki, tentu Loki kesal bukan main acara merayu-nya digagalkan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Loki setengah berteriak

Sting berdiri sambil menatap Loki dengan pandangan membunuh. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan _'Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari Lucy'_

Loki merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Dengan gagap akhirnya ia melepaskan Lucy disertai dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia takut dengan ketua kelas mereka. Melihat itu Levy dan Lucy-pun tersenyum, bahkan Levy menertawakan Loki dan membuat pemuda itu tersipu saking malunya. Sting kembali ke dirinya dan ikut tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud menakuti Loki, tapi melihat itu entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan tanpa sengaja menatap Loki seperti tadi.

" _Tunggu, apa aku cemburu?" tanya Sting tidak percaya_

Lucy yang menyadari perubahan mimik Sting, jadi khawatir. Baru saja Sting tersenyum, sekarang sudah diam mematung dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Ditulisnya note untuk Sting.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy_

"Apa? Hahaha. Aku baik, Lucy" jawab Sting seraya menggibas-gibaskan tangannya

Matahari mulai bergerak menuju tengah. Hari sudah mulai siang, kini sudah tepat pukul 12.00. Bel berbunyi, jam istirahat. Para siswa merebahkan diri dan melepas penat. Sting berdiri dan keluar kelas begitu saja. membuat sepupunya, Rogue terheran. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sting akhir-akhir ini, sungguh pria yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sulit ditebak. Rogue-pun menghela nafas. Selangh beberapa menit sejak kepergian Sting, Natsu mendapatkan pesan, tertanda dari Sting

 _From : Sting_

 _To : Natsu_

 _Kau yakin tidak akan mengakuinya?_

 _From : Natsu_

 _To : Sting_

 _Sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun._

 _From : Sting_

 _To : Natsu_

 _Kau yakin tidak akan meyesalinya?_

 _From : Natsu_

 _To : Sting_

 _Jangan remehkan aku, aku Natsu Dragneel. Camkan itu, Eucliffe!_

Natsu menyeringai menatap ponselnya.

Diruang pusat server, Sting duduk menatap lekat Laptop milik Jellal dengan tangan menggenggam ponselnya erat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Natsu akan seberani itu. Jellal mendampinginya atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi keadaan takut Erza masuk. Atau akan timbul masalah baru karena mengizinkan Sting mengakses jaringan. Dengan cekatan, Sting memulai aksinya. Ia meng-hack jaringan dan mengirim video _kebusukan_ Natsu ke seluruh siswa di sekolah. Video yang berdurasi kurang dari 5 menit itu dengan cepat langsung terkirim ke seluruh siswa di sekolah.

Sekolah heboh. Mereka mendapatkan video yang sama secara bersamaan, dan mereka bingung apa maksudnya. sebagian mengacuhkannya dan sebagian berkomentar kalau Natsu paling hanya jahil saja. Ya, mereka mengenal siapa yang ada di video itu, siapa yang tak kenal Natsu Dragneel di sekolah ini? tapi berbeda dengan siswa di kelas 1-5. Apalagi rata-rata dari mereka masih belum keluar kelas. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, apalagi Aquarius. Ia tidak menyangka Natsu melakukan itu pada Lucy. Levy, Gray, Loki menganga lebar-lebar. Sedangkan Natsu, ia hanya menopang dagu saja, tak mengindahkan apa yang tengah seisi kelasnya bisikkan. Lucy yang tidak memiliki ponsel hanya menerka-nerka apa yang mereka dapat, tapi melihat sekilas dari layar teman sekelasnya, ia tahu kalau itu adalah video yang dilihatnya kemarin sore di layar ponsel Natsu. Seisi kelas menatap dingin Natsu, menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dan dengan amarah yang menggebu, mereka mendekati Natsu. tak terkecuali Levy, Gray dan Loki.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Natsu?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya, ia adalah teman Aquarius

"Hn? Apa memangnya?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah innocent. Sungguh, Gray ingin meninjunya saat itu juga, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Loki.

"Kau yang melakukannya? Sungguh! Kami tidak habis pikir. Teganya kau membuat Lucy difitnah dan terkena hukuman sensei" tegur yang lain emosi

"Kau tega sekali, Natsu. Keterlaluan" kata Gray

"Aku kecewa padamu" kata Loki tak kalah emosi

"Dasar kurangajar!" seru Levy

"Bisakah tidak menyebutku keterlaluan? Kalian bahkan lebih keterlaluan dariku" jawab Natsu santai

"Apa?" tanya yang lain tidak paham

"Kalian harusnya berterimakasih padaku. Karena yang aku lakukan hanyalah menguji pertemanan kalian. Bahkan kalian lebih kejam dan keterlaluan, tanpa menindak lanjuti kalian meng-klaim Luce sebagai pelakunya dan mencibirnya. Ah, kalian juga menatapnya seperti kalian menatapku sekarang ini. Jadi apa hanya aku yang bersalah disini?" jelas Natsu dengan menantang

Gray sudah mengepalkan tangannya. di wajah Natsu tidak tersirat penyesalan sama sekali, ia heran kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan iblis sepertinya selama ini. Setahunya Natsu tidak seperti itu, ia memanglah cuek tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menyiksa orang lain terlebih perempuan walaupun Natsu memang mudah emosi.

Mendengar penuturan Natsu, semua diam. Mereka menyadari kalau mereka memang salah, amdai saja mereka percaya pada Lucy waktu itu. Tapi mereka sadar, bukan waktunya berandai-andai, yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf pada Lucy. tiba-tiba . . .

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di wajah tampan Natsu yang masih diplester. Aquarius menamparnya, semua terpana. Tidak menyangka akan aksi Aquarius.

"Iblis! Kau tahu? Aku begitu menyesal karena tidak percaya pada Lucy waktu itu. Aku terus memikirkannya dan selalu merasa bersalah. Tapi lihat wajahmu! Bahkan kau tidak menyesal sama sekali! orang macam apa kau ini?" bentak Aquarius

Yang ditampar, terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa. Benar-benat tertawa. Ia menatap Aquarius lekat dan tawanya-pun lenyap. Aquarius terperangah, dihadapannya kini memang bukanlah sosok manusia, ia menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Orang macam apa? Jangan bertanya seperti itu kalau kalian juga tidak tahu orang macam apa kalian itu. kalian mengintimidasiku karena ekspresiku? Apa itu adil? Aku juga menyesal . . . kau tahu?" kata Natsu

"Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak berhasil membuat kalian membencinya" lanjut Natsu dan dihadiahi ...

PLAK

Kali ini Levy yang menampar Natsu. Natsu mengusap pipi dan bibirnya, ia menyeringai dan menoleh ke Levy. Mata Levy sudah berkaca-kaca, ditatapnya Natsu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Lu-chan sangat menderita dengan ulahmu? Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Dasar iblis!" kata Levy dengan nada tinggi

"Ya, aku memang tidak punya perasaan. Apalagi pada dia, kau puas?" jawab Natsu

Semua orang mundur beberapa langkah. Natsu Dragneel benar-benar mengerikan sekarang ini. Sang jagoan basket, dan pewaris perusahaan ternama ternyata memiliki sisi yang sangat mengerikan. Melihat itu, Natsu meniup poninya dengan bibir bawahnya. Ia-pun berdiri dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Layaknya elang yang sedang mengabsen mangsanya.

Lucy tetap di tempat duduknya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia menggenggam jimat keberuntungannya dengan erat. Ia memanjatkan doa untuk mengontrol emosinya, karena walaupun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, cairan bening itu dengan seenaknya membasahi pipinya dan tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia bergetar seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua perkataan Natsu lagi-lagi menyayatnya. Luka kemarin saja masih belum sembuh, sekarang dengan sadisnya malah disayat lagi. Ia juga manusia, ia memiliki batas.

Gray sudah sangat emosi, namun Loki menahan bahunya. Kalau sampai Gray lepas kendali, maka mereka akan berakhir di ruang OSIS. Tentu Loki tak mau kedua temannya itu saling mengadu tinju sungguhan. Natsu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf" kata Natsu kemudian. Semua tentu terperangah, tak terkecuali Gray, Loki, Levy, Aquariys dan Rogue yang masih duduk ditempatnya. Mereka benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap Natsu. Natsu melangkahkan kakinya, dan langsung diberi jalan. Didekatinya Lucy dengan lembut, kini ia berdiri di belakang Lucy.

"Luce, dengarkan aku. Aku akan meminta maaf, jadi berdirilah dan tatap aku" bisik Natsu lembut, sang empunya nama merinding. Ia tahu kalau Natsu mempunyai maksud terselubung, tidak mungkin seorang Natsu mau dengan mudahnya mengucapkan maaf. Dunia akan runtuh jika itu terjadi. Tak punya pilihan lain, Lucy-pun berdiri dan menghadap ke Natsu, perlahan ia menatap mata Natsu dengan mata karamelnya yang dipenuhi dengan sisa air mata. Mata Natsu sangat lembut, setidaknya itulah kesan yang ditangkap oleh Lucy. Melihat mata Lucy, entah kenapa dada Natsu sesak dan hatinya terasa ngilu dan sakit. Ingin sekali ia memeluk gadis itu saat ini juga, tapi egonya menolak dan menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak terbuai dengan manik itu. ia menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi, dan merubah pandangannya, Lucy menyadari perubahan itu dan sekali lagi bergetar, benar dugaannya.

"Setelah aku mengatakannya, jabat tanganku. Kau dengar?" bisik Natsu dengan suara pelan. Tentu hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Dari jauh Rogue menerka apa yang diucapkan Natsu, namun sulit. Natsu sangat pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mendengar bisikan Natsu, Lucy mengangguk pasrah. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, dadanya panas dan sesak sekarang ini.

"Luce, maafkan aku" kata Natsu dengan suara lumayan keras seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lucy menatap tangan itu, ia ragu. Ia tahu kalau Natsu tidak sungguhan mengatakannya, ia melakukan semua itu untuk mengatasi tatapan teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia sudah meng-iyakan tadi. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menjabatnya. Akhirnya dengan ragu iapun menjabat tangan Natsu. Natsu tersenyum, PUAS? Namun perlahan lagi-lagi sensasi aneh menghiasi benaknya. Sebuah perasaan yang menggelitik dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ya, ia merasakan tangan kanan Lucy yang lembut tapi juga sedikit kasar karena ada bekas luka disana. Tangan gadis itu dingin, membuat hati Natsu seakan membeku seketika. Senyumnya lenyap digantikan pandangan sendu, ia diam untuk beberapa saat. Lucy menarik tangannya namun Natsu menahannya, ia malah menggenggam tangan itu erat, seolah tidak mau melepasnya begitu saja.

" _Apa lagi ini? Apa aku sudah gila? Egoku ingin sekali melepasnya, tapi dengan seenaknya tubuh ini memberontak dan menolaknya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy kembali menarik tanganya, tapi Natsu tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Hingga pada akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Lucy menarik tangannya dan berhasil. Saat itu juga Natsu sadar. Ia menatap Lucy datar dan seolah bertanya-tanya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lucy hanya membalas tatapan Natsu dengan tatapan datar nan sulit untuk diartikan.

Di kelas 1-7. Erza menaikkan salah satu alisnya mencerna video yang baru didapatnya. Sedangkan Hibiki, Eve, dan Ren menyadari apa maksud video itu. Mereka mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dan menyumpahi Natsu. Namun, Eve sadar kalau itu bukan yang harus dilakukan saat ini, diliriknya Erza. Kalau sampai Erza tahu kalau Lucy difitnah oleh Natsu, akan panjang masalahnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Jellal dan atau menghapus sendiri video itu, namun belum sempat keluar kelas, Hibiki dan kawan-kawan dihentikan oleh titah sang Titania.

"Hibiki!" panggil Erza

"Hai" jawab Hibiki memposisikan siap layaknya tentara

"Bantu aku menghapus semua video ini. kalau sampai kepala sekolah tahu, maka OSIS akan berada dalam masalah" pinta Erza

"Eh?" Hibiki memiringkan kepalanya

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya? HUH?" Erza mulai marah

"Hai! Kami akan menghapusnya segera" kata Hibiki dan langsung pergi. Sepeninggalan mereka, Erza mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Siapa yang sudah berani meng-hack jaringan dan menyebarkan isi CCTV. Jika ia menemukannya, habislah orang itu. Erza menggenggam tangannya dan menggebrak meja dengan keras. Membuat seisi kelas berkeringat dingin, tak kecuali Gajeel yang tengah bermain gitar dan mematung seketika.

Kantin sekolah. Lisanna memandang serius video itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Namun nihil, ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. baru saja ia memencet tombol reply, namun tiba-tiba video itu hilang digantikan layar buram. Tak hanya milik Lisanna, melainkan milik seluruh siswa, videonya hilang begitu saja. bahkan walaupun sudah disimpan di storage, tetap hilang. Sungguh ajaib.

Hibiki bekerja dengan cepat. Ia berada diatap sekolah dengan tablet miliknya, karena atap merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan sinyal. Karena tidak mungkin ia ke ruang server. Karena hanya Jellal dan Erza yang bisa mengaksesnya. Perlu diketahui, bahwa Hibiki dan kawan-kawan adalah anggota OSIS dan merupakan anak buah Erza.

Sementara di ruang kendali Server. Sting terkejut jaringannya diputus. Ia memeriksa ponselnya dan menyadari video telah dihapus. Ia menoleh pada Jellal, dan yang ditoleh hanya menghela nafas. Tentu ia tahu kalau itu adalah ulah Erza.

"Kita tinggalkan ruang ini sebelum Erza mengetahuinya" kata Jellal

"Oh" jawab Sting

...

Semenjak kejadian digudang dan kejadian permohonan maaf palsu Natsu pada Lucy, Lucy selalu menghindari Natsu, karena begitu melihat pucuk rambutnya saja, dada Lucy sesak dan panas rasanya. Rasa sakit juga kembali menghinggapinya, sangat sakit bahkan ia sampai lupa dengan bernafas, dan berakibat terengah-engah.

Disekolah, setiap berpapasan dengan Natsu, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan dirumah, ketika makan malam dan sarapan juga Lucy tak memandang Natsu sama sekali. Lucy terus berusaha menghindar.

Hari ini hari minggu, tepat 1 bulan Lucy tinggal di kediaman Dragneel. Dan akhir bulan ini, pertunangan antara anak sulung keluarga Dragneel dan anak bungsu keluarga Strauss akan diselenggarakan. Nyonya Grandine sibuk dengan designer yang akan mendesain gedung tempat dimana acara akan diadakan. Capricorn sibuk dengan koki yang akan memasak makanan dipesta. Dan tuan Igneel sibuk dengan undangan, ia mengundang para rekan bisnis dan koleganya. Atau siapapun yang menurutnya harus diundang dan melihat putranya bertunangan. Wendy dan Lucy berdiri di lantai dua dan melihat keadaan di lantai satu. Wendy-pun menghela nafas.

"Pertunangan ya?" gumam Wendy

"Lisanna-san memang baik hati dan cantik, tapi entah kenapa kurasa ia tidak cocok dengan kakak" lanjut Wendy

Lucy hanya menatap Wendy, tanpa tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Daripada disini, lebih baik kita keluar. Aku ingin membeli gaun pesta, mau menemaniku? Lucy-san?" pinta Wendy tiba-tiba dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy

Di sebuah taman, Natsu duduk bersama Lisanna. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Ia merasa canggung. Hingga . . .

"Aku membaca pesanmu. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku terlalu emosi" kata Lisanna dan membuat Natsu terperangah, ia tidak menyangka kalau Lisanna begitu perhatian dan pemaaf. Ia memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan haru dan tidak percaya. Lisanna memegang tangan Natsu.

"Aku memaafkanmu" kata Lisanna kemudian

Mereka tersenyum bersama, hingga Lisanna berdiri dan menagih janjinya. Natsu tentu tahu apa itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Lisanna menyeretnya menuju ke sebuah butik. Ya, disana Lisanna mencoba beberapa gaun untuk dikenakannya dipesta pertunangan. Melihat kecantikan Lisanna, senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibir Natsu.

Wendy dan Lucy juga berada di butik. Tentu butik yang berbeda dari Natsu dan Lisanna berada. Butik itu milik keluarga Scarlet. Dengan riang Wendy mencoba banyak gaun, dan Lucy mengacungkan jempolnya untuk menilai penampilan gadis kecil itu.

"Ne, Lucy-san. Kau mau mencoba?" pinta Wendy

Kali ini Lucy yang mencoba. Wendy selalu berbinar melihat betapa cantiknya Lucy. maklum kalau Lucy dulunya seorang model dan kecantikan alaminya dituruni dari sang ibu yang juga merupakan model ternama.

Natsu dan Lisanna keluar dari butik begitupula dengan Wendy dan Lucy, mereka sama-sama menuju ke sebuah restoran. Paradise Resto, itulah namanya. Wendy dan Lucy tiba lebih dulu, mereka menuju meja nomor 7 dan memesan makanan. Tak selang lama, Natsu dan Lisanna-pun masuk, Lisanna mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari meja kosong. Betapa senangnya ia ketika melihat Wendy ada disana. Ia segera menarik sang kekasih ke meja 7 tempat Wendy berada.

"Hai, Wendy. Kebetulan" sapa Lisanna

"Ah, Lisanna-san, Nii-san" jawab Wendy ramah

Mendengar kata _Nii-san_ dari mulut Wendy, Lucy menegang. Natsu menaikkan sudut bibirnya seolah mengejek melihat Lucy yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

" _Cih! Dia masih menghindariku rupanya!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Lisanna duduk disebelah Wendy, sedangkan Natsu duduk disebelah Lucy. dengan ramah, Lisanna menyapa Lucy. Bagaimanapun ia tidak menyalahkan Lucy atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Lucy hanya tersenyum hambar. Sedangkan pemuda pink disebelah Lucy mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dalam hati.

" _Cih! Sialan. Kenapa harus duduk disampingnya? Bisa mati sesak nafas aku" umpat Natsu_

" _Lagipula, beraninya dia mengacuhkanku dan tidak mengindahkan keberadaanku! PARASIT saja sombong!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Mereka makan bersama. Namun Lucy sepertinya tidak nafsu makan, ia hanya makan sedikit dan memainkan makanannya. Tidak ingin membuat Wendy khawatir, ia permisi dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet. Karena Lucy pergi, entah kenapa Natsu merasa tersinggung, ia berdiri dan pamit untuk ke toilet sebentar. Wendy dan Lisanna mempersilahkan dan tidak menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali.

Di toilet, Lucy berkeringat dingin. Bahkan ia sampai memuntahkan kembali makanannya. Mungkin ini efek karena ia menahan sesak dan rasa panas didadanya. Benar-benar, ia sudah berusaha menghindari Natsu. tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak beruntung. Ia menyeka dahinya dan mengatur nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah tenang, ia hendak keluar dari toilet. Namun di pintu seseorang menghalanginya. Ia memblok jalan, siapalagi kalau bukan Natsu.

"Hoh, kau berusaha menghindariku, nona?" tanya Natsu dengan seringaiannya

Lucy berusaha melewati Natsu, namun Natsu menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk kembali ke toilet dan mengunci pintu. Lucy memberontak, ia menarik tangannya, namun tiba-tiba tangan Natsu menarik rambutnya. Lucy meringis kesakitan. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada Lucy.

"Beraninya kau, sudah beberapa hari ini menghindariku. Atau kau sedang berusaha melawanku? HUH?" tanya Natsu dengan nada yang mengerikan, membuat Lucy gemetar dan ketakutan. Melihat tatapan Lucy, bukannya kasihan Natsu malah semakin merasa terhina dan kesal.

"Kalau kau berniat melawan, lakukan dengan benar. Dasar pengecut! Parasit! Sampah!" kata Natsu dengan kesalnya dan menghempaskan gadis itu ke westafel. Didekatinya Lucy lagi, kali ini ia mencengkeram wajah Lucy.

"Kau, Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghindari atau melawanku. Tetaplah seperti biasanya. Berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan jangan pernah menatapku dengan mata seperti itu. aku membencinya, atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan matamu itu" ancam Natsu dan kembali menghempaskan Lucy kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu

Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil meremas dadanya. Benar-benar sakit, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

...

Hari H. Acara pertunangan Natsu dan Lisanna digelar. Pesta digelar di Hotel berbintang lima milik keluarga Fernandes. Pesta diadakan di lantai 5 gedung itu. Dilantai 5, sebuah ruangan megah dibalut dekorasi bernuansa merah muda dan perak sudah siap, diluar ruangan juga terdapat kolam renang yang dipingirannya sudah dihiasi dengan meja yang bernuansa sama.

Pesta sangat ramai, banyak tamu berdatangan, mereka tak lain adalah teman-teman Natsu dan Lisanna juga rekan bisnis dari kedua belah keluarga. Natsu menyambut tamu ditemai Lisanna. Kini Natsu mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah dan rambut yang tertata rapi. Sedangkan Lisanna, ia mengenakan gaun selutut dengan lengan buntung berwarna pink. Tak lupa di lehernya terdapat kalung berlian dengan liontin berbentuk 3 bambu kecil. Sungguh manis, kalung itu sengaja menerangkan kalau ia adalah anak ketiga. Jellal datang bersama Erza, keduanya tampak tidak bergandengan. Namun dengan lembut mereka memberi selamat pada teman mereka itu dan dibalas senyuman dari keduanya. Gray datang bersama Loki. Ia menjabat Lisanna dan Natsu bergantian, tapi ketika melihat Natsu, rasa kesal kembali menghinggapinya. Pasalnya ia belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan Natsu, dan ia datang kesini karena ayahnya bukan karena temannya itu. Natsu sedikit heran dengan Gray, namun berhubung ini hari bahagianya, ia mengacuhkannya.

"Gray, Loki, kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Lisanna

"Tentu. Dengan siapa lagi?" kata Loki menggaet leher Gray, dan yang digaet tentu risih dan tidak nyaman.

"Hei, apa jangan-jangan kau . . ." tebak Lisanna

"CHIGAU!" teriak Gray dan spontan ia mendapat tatapan dari orang disekitarnya. Muncullah empat siku-siku di kepala Gray. Ia menjauhkan tangan Loki kemudian dipukulnya kepala temannya itu. Loki kesal dan membalas pukulan Gray, alhasil terjadilah aksi saling memukul kepala. Lisanna terkekeh, dan Natsu hanya menghela nafas bosan. Baik Loki ataupun Gray sama saja, selalu mengundang masalah.

"Loki! Gray! Apa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Erza, spontan keduanya diam dan saling memeluk. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dari jauh Jellal terkekeh melihatnya. Sementara itu, mata Natsu menelusur, pesta sudah berlangsung selama 1 jam tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok gadis yang dibencinya. Tidak mungkin ia pulang begitu saja kan? Dan disebuah meja, Lucy sedang tersenyum bersama Hibiki dan kawan-kawan. Malam ini, gadis itu mengenakan gaun dark blue yang sangat elegan, rambutnya disisir kesamping dengan ujung rambut di blow, sungguh cantik. Melihat itu, mata Natsu menyipit, entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya. Ia kembali mengingat tatapan Lucy satu bulan ini dan tak terasa Ia melamun hingga sebuah suara yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya menginterupsinya.

"Lisanna, Natsu. selamat" kata seseorang dengan rambut spike pirang pucat, dan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru, dasi yang sangat kontras dengan manik matanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting Eucliffe. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu. Natsu memandang datar Sting kemudian dengan enggan membalas uluran tangan Sting. Sting tersenyum hambar kemudian pamit.

Sting mencari sosok gadis pirang diantara tamu undangan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menemukan Lucy. Didekatinya gadis itu, namun setelah dekat ia mendapatkan tatapan maut dari ketiga fans berat Lucy. Sting menautkan alisnya.

"Hei, siapa yang mengundangmu untuk mendekati Lucy kami?" tanya Ren

"Apa? Lucy kami?" tanya Sting tidak percaya

"Iya. Jangan mencoba merayu Lucy ya. Kau harus berurusan dengan kami dulu" kata Hibiki menyombongkan diri

Sting meraih pundah Lucy dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Tentu ketiganya shock bukan main. Sting mengarahkan Lucy untuk berbalik dan mengikuti dirinya. Lucy-pun tersenyum dan menuruti perkataan Sting. Sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya mematung, mereka shock karena kalah saing, bagaimanapun Sting terlalu tampan juga pintar. Tak lupa, ia juga pewaris Weisslogia Hospital, rumah sakit ternama di negara ini. Mereka menangis meratapi nasib malang mereka.

Suara kembang api bergemuruh menghiasi langit. Para tamu undangan terperangah dan keluar ruangan untuk melihat pemandangan indah itu. Sting membawa Lucy keluar ruangan, dari kolam renang, gemerlap cahaya kembang api terpantul. Dibawah malam berbintang yang dihiasi kembang api, tangan Sting yang semula memegang bahu Lucy menjadi turun. Ia menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan lembut, dan Lucy tak menolaknya. Mereka tersenyum bersama dengan mata masih menatap kembang api di langit.

"Kau cantik malam ini" puji Sting dengan berbisik kemudian.

Seketika wajah Lucy memerah. Rona tipis menjalari pipinya bahkan telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata Onyx menatap mereka penuh benci dan amarah.

Sting dipanggil oleh sang ayah, iapun pamit untuk pergi sebentar. Dengan canggung keduanya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sting pergi dengan wajah tak jauh beda dengan Lucy. Membuat bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Melihat Lucy sendirian, seringaian licik muncul di wajah Natsu. ia permisi sebentar pada tunangannya.

Natsu mendekati salah satu pelayan hotel. Ia membisikkan sesuatu dan memberikan selembar cek pada pelayan itu. Awalnya si pelayan ragu, namun melihat nominal di cek, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Natsu tersenyum penuh arti dan mendekati Lucy.

"Terimakasih sudah datang" kata Natsu datar, Lucy-pun menoleh dan heran. Perasaan panas yang awalnya menjalarinya ketika melihat Natsu jadi hilang seketika.

"Kau sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang, kenapa tidak makan apapun?" tanya Natsu

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan macaroon disana. Akan aku panggil pelayan" kata Natsu kemudian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak ada satu pelayanpun disekitar sini. Ia menggerutu kesal. Lucy menoleh meja yang tak jauh darinya. Meja yang terletak agak dipinggir kolam, ia mengeluarkan notenya.

" _Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya" tulis Lucy dan pergi mengambil macaroon yang dimaksud oleh Natsu tanpa curiga sedikitpun._

Lucy mengambil piring dan mengambil macaroon cukup banyak. Setelah kiranya cukup, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat Natsu berada. Kembang api semakin banyak meledak dilangit, membuat sebagian tamu undangan keluar memenuhi pinggir kolam. Lucy menjadi kesulitan untuk mencari jalan. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati agar piringnya tidak oleng dan macaroon-nya tidak jatuh. Tiba-tiba . . .

BUKK

Seorang pelayan menabrak Lucy. membuat Lucy yang mengenakan heel jadi tidak seimbang, ia berusaha mempertahankan macaroon ditangannya dan . . .

BYURRR

Lucy terpeleset dan jatuh ke kolam. Semua pasang mata seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Semua yang mengelilingi kolam hanya melihat. Lucy gelagapan, ia tidak bisa berenang, tangannya melambai-lambai namun tidak ada yang mau menolong atau sekedar mengulurkan tangannya. Dan kebetulan teman-teman dekat Lucy sedang asyik berbincang didalam ruang. Dan ditambah, di dalam ruangan suara musik mengalun cukup keras. Lucy sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, hingga sebuah tangan meraih tangannya dan membawanya ke atas. Lucy duduk dan terbatuk-batuk, ia menggigil hebat. Gaunnya jadi melekat dan sedikit transparan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan Lucy-pun mendongakkan kepalanya. dihadapannya terdapat Natsu yang basah kuyup, rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi menjadi berantakan. Lucy tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Natsu menyelamatkannya? Tapi, sesaat kemudian dengan sigap Natsu membuka jasnya dan menutupi tubuh Lucy. Semua tamu merasa tidak senang, mereka mencibir Lucy.

 _Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?_

 _Darimana asalnya? Sungguh memalukan_

 _Lihatlah! Dia bahkan membuat Natsu turun tangan hanya untuk menolongnya_

 _Sungguh memalukan_

 _Harusnya ia tidak usah datang kalau hanya ingin mempermalukan dirinya_

 _Kurasa lebih baik ia tidak diundang_

 _Baik sekali Natsu mau menolong gadis rendah sepertinya_

Natsu membantu Lucy berdiri. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, tentu ia mendengar cibiran itu begitupula dengan Natsu. Lucy sudah sangat malu karena terjatuh di kolam, kini malah dihujani cibiran demi cibiran. Ia bergetar, matanya mulai berair. Dengan perlahan Natsu melirik sekitar kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya tepat ke telinga Lucy.

"Bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan, nona?" bisik Natsu dengan seringaian iblisnya

Jantung Lucy serasa mau copot saat itu juga.

"Bukankah tatapan orang itu mengerikan?" bisik Natsu lagi

"Kurasa kau harus berterimakasih padaku setelah ini karena aku telah membuatmu jadi artis utama malam ini" bisik Natsu yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan perbuatannya.

Lucy mendorong Natsu, semuanya tercengang tidak habis fikir dengan perbuatan Lucy yang menurut mereka tidak punya rasa terimakasih. Mata Lucy panas rasanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, ingatan demi ingatan memenuhi otaknya. Semua perlakuan kasar dan tidak manusiawi dari Natsu menghampiri kepalanya. Dadanya mulai sesak dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

" _Jadi, dia yang melakukan semua ini? dia memintaku untuk makan tapi pada akhirnya aku dipermalukan! Dia menolongku tapi pada akhirnya dia menghinaku!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy sungguh tidak percaya. Darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, matanya mengkilat. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Melihat itu, Natsu tersenyum iblis dan mendekati gadis itu. dibisikkannya lagi sesuatu yang membuat Lucy merasa sangat panas.

"Kau menghinaku? Mana rasa terimakasihmu? Aku bahkan dengan baik hatinya mau menolongmu. Atau kalau tidak kau sudah kehabisan nafas dan mungkin mati mengambang disana" bisik Natsu dan mata Lucy membulat sempurna

" _Hentikan!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Harusnya kau berfikir dua kali untuk datang ke pesta ini. kau fikir karena ini adalah sebuah pesta aku tidak akan menyiksamu? Jangan mimpi, lihat kan? Aku bahkan tak segan-segan melakukannya" lanjut Natsu

" _Kubilang berhenti!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Dan, sudah kubilang untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu? apa kau tuli hingga tidak mendengar semua perkataanku?" kata Natsu

" _BERHENTI!" teriak Lucy dalam hati_

"Kau pasti ingin berteriak dan mencaci makiku sekarang, tapi sadarlah! Kau bahkan tidak bisa bicara. atau bisa kusebut bisu?" sindir Natsu lagi

Gigi Lucy bergemelutuk, nafasnya naik turun dengan cepatnya.

"Ya, tetap tutup mulutmu seperti itu. aku akan selalu menikmati hari-hari dimana aku menyiksamu lagi dan lagi" kata Natsu

"Aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai aku bosan dan lelah melakukannya" kata Natsu

"Jadi . . ." kata Natsu tambah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lucy

Posisi mereka sekarang seperti berpelukan. Wajah Natsu ditelinga Lucy begitu pula sebaliknya. Badan Lucy bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan panas dan sesak didadanya lagi. Parameter amarahnya sudah mencapai batasnya, ia menggenggam tangannya erat dan menggigirt bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Melihat reaksi Lucy, Natsu seakan terhibur. Ia sangat senang bisa membuat Lucy sampai seperti ini, mungkin setelah ini ia harus merayakannya. Namun tiba-tiba . . .

"Aku . . . membencimu" kata Lucy pelan, tepat di telinga Natsu

Natsu terbelalak. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Lucy mendorong Natsu dan membuang jasnya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan tajam, seolah pandangannya bisa melubangi kepala pemuda itu saat itu juga. Bagaikan disambar petir, Natsu diam mematung dan tidak bereaksi.

" _Aku, apa yang baru saja kudengar?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Akhirnya . . .

Chapter ini sungguh panjang. Maafkan aku, maafkan juga karena Chapter ini ku-skip. Karena kurasa harus seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, Lucy menyuarakan isi hatinya. Hohoho, aku senang sekali mengetik scene akhir. Sungguh buat aku geregetan sendiri.

Setelah sekian lama Lucy tidak bicara, akhirnya ia bisa bicara. Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Natsu setelah mendengar kata-kata Lucy?

Jangan hanya jadi sekedar pembaca ya, kali ini walaupun telat update aku sudah membalasnya dengan panjangnya chapter ini. Jadi hargailah kerja keras author ini dengan review kalian.

Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan sekedar informasi, kurasa mulai minggu depan aku akan update di hari minggu. Karena aku mendapat project baru dan training. Semacam Training dikenalkan departemen yang ada di perusahaan dan cara kerja mereka.

Sekian,

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	8. Chapter 8

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 8 : Like a Magic

Mina-san, Hontouni Arigato gozaimasu, chapter 7 benar-benar meledak reviewku, itu semua berkat kalian, sungguh makasih banyak. aku benar-benar mendapatkan semangat empat lima! Untuk yang belum aku balas reviewnya, maaf ya. Karena di notifikasi sudah tertera tapi di halamannya belum ada, aku akan membalasnya di chapter berikutnya. Oh ya, sekedar info saja. kalau di chapter ini penyiksaan Natsu sudah berhenti. Dan maafkan jika ceritanya mungkin ada yang tidak nyambung.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : benarkah? Aku juga nangis kok, Dan tebakanmu benar. Kata itu mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang dari benak Natsu. Untuk Review-mu, tidak apa . . . Aku malah suka review yang panjang.

 **Nafikaze** : Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu suka kata pertama dari Lucy. ini memang penuh Drama. Kan genrenya memang Drama Nafi-san.

: Lucy sudah cukup menderita. Dan makasih kalau anda bersemangat membacanya.

 **Fic of Delusion** : Benarkah? Terimakasih. Tapi, tenang Lucy punya cara sendiri untuk menghadapi si Psikopat kepala pink, hahaha.

 **Azumi Nafis** : HOH? Review Azumi-san sampai tiga kali? Aku sungguh terimakasih, ya . . . walaupun itu double, eh bukan triple. Tentu Lucy bakan berubah, tapi perlu proses.

 **Kazugaya Dragneel** : iya, update tiap minggu kok

 **Kuuderegirl3** : Makasih udah bilang fic ini seru. Scene Lucy bilang "Aku membencimu" aku juga suka itu, banget. Dan terimakasih fav, follow dan reviewnya.

 **ACKeeiluen** : Mungkin, tapi menurutku Natsu malah punya kelainan mental. Natsu akan berubah kok, baca chapter ini ya . . . douzou

 **Vio** : Arigato Gozaimasu Vio-san

 **Aihi** : Anda ketinggalan? Tidak apa, tapi kalau Author baca 3 chapter A Voice to You, nggak sanggup. Nggak sanggup untuk nahan emosi dan rasa campur aduknya, hiks. Untuk sikap Lucy ke Natsu? hahaha, kurasa anda benar. Ini dia chapter 8, selamat membaca.

 **Nakumi** : Aku juga setuju, tapi amarahku sudah dilampiaskan Levy dan Aquarius. Ini sudah update, dan selamat membaca ya . . .

 **De-chan** : kenapa de-chan malah bela Natsu? sungguh sebagai Author, aku sangat PAHAM bagaimana perasaan anda. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama *jangan keras-keras tapi, takut ada yang denger. Santai dulu ya de-chan, tunangan mereka #ehm, mungkin nggak langgeng kok. Untuk sebutan 'Luce' ternyata kamu menyadarinya, coz selama ini tidak ada yang komplain, iya iya. Aku memang sengaja menerangkan kalau semua belum menyadarinya, nanti perlahan semua menyadari kok.

 **JUSTFORLAUGHTS YO** : anda orang Malaysia ya? Tidak, Lucy tidak akan sekejam itu, untuk perubahan sikap Natsu, silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya saja. dan kejadian seperti yang anda minta, ehm . . . kurasa tidak ada, maaf.

 **Dorayakijnry** : iya, makasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca.

 **Aoi Yukki** : Tenang, Yukki-san. Author sudahi penyiksaannya di chapter 7. Mulai sekarang Natsu akan berubah. Baca judul chapter 8 ini, pasti Yukki-san langsung paham maksudku.

 **Xkina08** : iya, masalalu mereka sengaja belum sepenuhnya aku ungkapkan. Selamat membaca chapter 8 . . .

 **Putri aqua** : Makasih, mereka berteman ya sekitar 5 atau 6 tahunan. Masih terlalu kecil, nanti pasti aku ungkapkan entah chapter ke berapa.

 **Fridom Friday** : makasih udah bilang keren. Setiap malam minggu kalau nggak minggu pasti Author update kok. Sabar ya, dan selamat membaca chapter 8, douzou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Posisi mereka sekarang seperti berpelukan. Wajah Natsu ditelinga Lucy begitu pula sebaliknya. Badan Lucy bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan panas dan sesak didadanya lagi. Parameter amarahnya sudah mencapai batasnya, ia menggenggam tangannya erat dan menggigirt bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Melihat reaksi Lucy, Natsu seakan terhibur. Ia sangat senang bisa membuat Lucy sampai seperti ini, mungkin setelah ini ia harus merayakannya. Namun tiba-tiba . . .

"Aku . . . membencimu" kata Lucy pelan, tepat di telinga Natsu

Natsu terbelalak. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Lucy mendorong Natsu dan membuang jasnya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan tajam, seolah pandangannya bisa melubangi kepala pemuda itu saat itu juga. Bagaikan disambar petir, Natsu diam mematung dan tidak bereaksi.

" _Aku, apa yang baru saja kudengar?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

...

Lucy pergi meninggalkan Natsu, dilewatinya pemuda itu begitu saja. para tamu undangan memberinya jalan, ia tak peduli lagi dengan cibiran mereka. Bahkan ia juga tak peduli kalau keadaannya sekarang ini sangat memalukan, rambut yang berantakan dan gaun yang basah kuyup. Di dalam ruang, seketika semua pasang mata menoleh, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang gadis blonde dengan rambut compang-camping dan gaun yang basah kuyup terlebih menenteng heels. Teman-teman Lucy shock tak terkecuali Levy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gajeel .

"Lucy?" kata Levy tidak percaya

Lucy mempercepat langkahnya dan keluar begitu saja dari pesta. Keuarga Dragneel panik, dengan segera nyonya Grandine beranjak dari tempatnya, namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan langkah pertama, sang suami sudah menahannya dan memberi kode untuk tenang. Dengan kesal, ia menuruti kata suaminya itu. Tuan Igneel memberi kode pada Capricorn, sang pelayan mengiyakan dan pergi menyusul Lucy.

Keluarga Eucliffe. Sting terbelalak, matanya membulat sempurna. Pasalnya belum ada setengah jam ia meninggalkan Lucy, tapi gadis itu malah sudah menjadi seperti itu. Dengan segera, Sting meninggalkan keluarganya dan melesat keluar.

Capricorn beserta orang-orangnya keluar, dan tidak mendapati Lucy. ia memerintahkan mereka berpencar dan menemukan Lucy secepatnya. Sting berlari kesana kemari di lantai 5, tapi matanya tak mampu menangkap bayangan gadis bersurai blonde itu. Ia berlari menuju lift dan menekan-nekan tombol disana berharap lift segera terbuka. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, dan keringat sudah menghiasi dahinya. Pintu lift terbuka dan ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol 1.

" _Lucy, kemana kau? Kumohon, jangan pergi jauh. Aku akan kesana dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. jadi kumohon tunggu aku" kata Sting dalam hati_

Pesta menjadi gaduh, Lisanna sangat khawatir dengan Lucy, tapi bukan saatnya untuk itu. ia harus mencari tunangannya, dicarinya Natsu di luar ruangan. Ia melihat Natsu yang berdiri mematung dengan baju yang basa kuyup. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Lucy. didekatinya pemuda itu, setiap langkah ia mengingat suara air beberapa saat lalu. Kini, ia berada tepat dibelakang Natsu, dan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Natsu menolong Lucy yang terpeleset ke kolam.

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna lembut. Yang dipanggil masih mematung, hingga Lisanna mengulangi panggilannya.

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna lagi. Kali ini, perlahan Natsu menoleh. Tapi sorot matanya kosong, ia bahkan tidak menatap Lisanna sama sekali, membuat gadis bersurai perak itu khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisanna perhatian

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Natsu dan pergi meninggalkan Lisanna begitu saja. tentu yang ditinggalkan memiliki seribu tanda tanya dengan perubahan sikap Natsu

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja" gumam Lisanna dengan sedih

Natsu masuk ke dalam ruangan, nyonya Grandine tak kalah panik. Ia segera memanggil Virgo, dan dengan sigap Virgo mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanya sang ibu

Natsu diam, tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan Lucy . . ." tanya nyonya Grandine, belum selesai ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsu menoleh dan menatap ibunya tajam. Begitu mendengar nama _Lucy,_ ia bereaksi.

"Natsu?" Nyonya Grandine sedikit terhenyak dengan tatapan putranya. Melihat sang ibu, seakan ada petir yang menyambar benaknya. Ia sadar seketika dan memalingkan wajah. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sulit untuk diartikan. Antara bingung, marah, dan terluka.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat di hotel malam ini. Virgo, cepat bantu Natsu ke kamarnya" kata nyonya Grandine

Virgo menuntun Natsu keluar ruang pesta dan menuju ke lantai 10. Selama di lift, Natsu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sebenarnya, Virgo cemas pada Hime-nya, namun bagaimana lagi, ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar karena hari sudah malam dan tuan Igneel sudah meminta Capricorn mengerahkan orang untuk mencari Lucy. pintu lift terbuka, lantai 10.

Kembali ke Pesta. Tuan Igneel menenangkan keluarga Strauss dan tamunya. Untung saja, keluarga Strauss sangat pengertian dan tidak mempermasalahkannya, malah mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu.

"Maafkan kami, pestanya jadi kacau" kata Tuan Igneel

"Tidak apa, Natsu sangat jantan mau menolong seseorang di tengah pestanya" jawab Elfman Strauss

"Elfman-san, terimakasih. Maafkan juga karena Natsu tidak bisa menemani Lisanna sampai akhir acara" kata Tuan Igneel

"Tidak apa, paman Igneel. Biarkan dia istirahat" jawab Elfman dengan bijak

"Jangan dikhawatirkan, paman. Para Tamu biar kami yang urus" kata Evergreen menenangkan

Ya, Elfman Strauss adalah kepala keluarga Strauss sekarang mengingat orang tuanya meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka kecil dan ia yang satu-satunya anak laki-laki diharuskan memikul tanggung jawab perusahaan dan menjaga kakak serta adiknya. Ia bahkan menikah lebih dulu daripada kakak perempuannya, Mirajane Strauss.

Kini, Natsu sudah berada di kamar nomor 1002. Virgo sudah menyiapkan handuk dan permisi pergi. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ini Natsu perlu sendiri. Tepat setelah kepergian Virgo, Natsu terduduk lemas, kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Tenaganya serasa hilang begitu saja. diingatnya kembali perkataannya pada Lucy beberapa saat lalu.

 _Bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan, nona?_

 _Bukankah tatapan orang itu mengerikan?_

 _Kurasa kau harus berterimakasih padaku setelah ini karena aku telah membuatmu jadi artis utama malam ini_

 _Kau menghinaku? Mana rasa terimakasihmu? Aku bahkan dengan baik hatinya mau menolongmu. Atau kalau tidak kau sudah kehabisan nafas dan mungkin mati mengambang disana_

Semua perkataannya pada Lucy kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Natsu mulai berkeringat dingin, tangannya gemetar.

 _Harusnya kau berfikir dua kali untuk datang ke pesta ini. kau fikir karena ini adalah sebuah pesta aku tidak akan menyiksamu? Jangan mimpi, lihat kan? Aku bahkan tak segan-segan melakukannya_

 _Kau pasti ingin berteriak dan mencaci makiku sekarang, tapi sadarlah! Kau bahkan tidak bisa bicara. atau bisa kusebut bisu?_

 _aku akan selalu menikmati hari-hari dimana aku menyiksamu lagi dan lagi_

 _Aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai aku bosan dan lelah melakukannya_

Natsu mulai memegangi kepalanya, ia menjambak rambutnya. Pelan dan pelan, namun perlahan-lahan ia mulai melakukannya dengan keras. Tiba-tiba kalimat Lucy terngiang dikepalanya, bagaikan lebah yang tiba-tiba menyengat begitu saja.

 _Aku membencimu_

Natsu menegang, ia menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat keras dan mengeram seraya menendangkan kakinya.

"ARRGGGHHHHH" eram Natsu kemudian ia terkulai lemas. Nafasnya naik turun, Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Luce" gumam Natsu

"Luce" panggil Natsu

"Luce" panggil Natsu, seakan berharap orang yang dipanggil ada didepannya dan menoleh padanya.

"Luce" panggil Natsu dengan nada bergetar, ia mulai memegangi dadanya. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena berhasil meluapkan kebencian dan dendamnya? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini? berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecambuk dibenak Natsu

" _Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Aku menyiksanya demi memenuhi kebencian dan hasrat dendamku. Tapi apakah ini benar? Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang? Kenapa perasaan puas yang tadi sempat aku rasakan berubah menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

 _Aku membencimu_

Lagi-lagi kalimat Lucy terngiang dikepalanya. Natsu memegangi kepalanya, rasanya sakit. Entah kenapa kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang membuat telinga dan kepalanya berdengung. Sungguh menyakitkan. Gigi Natsu bergetar, ia berusaha membuka matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas, namun pandangannya kabur. Setelah beberapa detik, ia bisa melihat dan rasa sakit dikepalanya mereda.

" _Rasanya sakit, ngilu dan bagai tersayat" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Luce, katakan. apa ini? kenapa aku merasakan ini? Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Tapi entah kenapa diriku tidak benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Ketika aku menyiksamu, aku sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak untuk memeluk dan mendekapmu. Aku terus menyiksamu demi menguatkan diriku kalau apa yang aku yakini adalah benar. Itu semua hanya demi memastikan perasaanku. Tapi . . . kenapa pada akhirnya seperti ini? setelah aku benar-benar bisa meluapkan segala emosiku, kau malah . . ." kata Natsu dalam hati dan tertahan_

 _Aku membencimu_

Kalimat Lucy kembali terngiang, Natsu memejamkan matanya. Ia menelungkup memegangi lututnya. Berbagai macam perasaan menyerangnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tatapan Lucy kembali memenuhi ingatannya, tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Lucy waktu kecil, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tersirat amarah dan kebencian disana.

Otak Natsu berputar, entah kenapa sebuah memori menghinggapinya. Diingatnya kembali memorinya dengan gadis itu ketika mereka masih kecil. Memori indah yang selama ini sempat ia benamkan.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Natsu! Natsu! lihat aku berhasil membuat istana" kata Lucy dengan semangat. Sedangkan sang empunya nama sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Happy tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Lucy, merasa diabaikan Lucy menoleh dan mengembungkan pipinya. Hingga Natsu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya.

"Lucy awas!" teriak Natsu dan . . .

BUK

Happy berhasil kabur dari kejaran Natsu. Istana pasir milik Lucy sudah hancur akibat tertindih kedua anak kecil yang . . .

Natsu terbelalak. Ia terjatuh dan menindih Lucy. bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Lucy. walaupun hanya sedikit, itu mampu membuat dirinya membeku seketika. Begitupula dengan Lucy yang tak kalah shock. Happy mengeong dan menyadarkan keduanya. Kini mereka tak bisa menatap satu sama lain dikarenakan wajah yang sudah memanas dan rona merah menjalari kedua pipi imut mereka.

Hari-hari berikutnya.

Natsu dan Lucy bermain petak umpet di taman. Dimana Natsu yang selalu mencari, dan tentu Lucy sangat lihai bersembunyi. Hingga satu jam berlalu, Natsu tidak menemukan Lucy. akhirnya ia bosan mencari dan bermain dengan Happy. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran lagi.

Sementara Lucy, ia bersembunyi disebuah tong besar yang kebetulan kosong. Para serangga kecil pengisap darah mulai menyerangnya.

"Nyamuk! Pergi sana! Hush!" usir Lucy

"Mou, Natsu. ini sudah lebih dari satu jam" keluh Lucy dan suara nyamuk kembali berdengung seakan meledeknya.

Natsu kelelahan kejar-kejaran dengan Happy dan berbaring di bawah pohon. Ia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya.

"Sungguh menyenangkan ya, Happy" kata Natsu

"MENYENANGKAN APANYA?" bentak seseorang yang berdiri dengan menatap Natsu lekat

"Luce?" panggil Natsu dan terbangun, belum sempat ia bangun. Dengan kesalnya Lucy mendorong kepala Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya dan entah kenapa dorongan kecil itu membuat Natsu terjengkang dan kembali terbaring.

"Luce?" Natsu tidak percaya, ia heran dengan sikap temannya itu

"APA LUCE LUCE? KAU INI! DASAR MENYEBALKAN! KAU MEMBIARKANKU DIGIGIT NYAMUK DAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKNYA TIDUR DISINI? KAU TAHU BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU DENGAN BERSEMBUNYI DI TONG KOTOR ITU?" Bentak Lucy dan Natsu terbelalak, dengan sigap ia duduk dan menarik tangan Lucy, yang tentu membuat gadis kecil itu jatuh terduduk didepannya. Kini mereka berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku" kata Natsu dengan wajah serius dan sangat menyesal

Seketika rona merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Lucy. ia kembali mengingat kejadian tempo hari disaat mereka terjatuh dan Natsu tidak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya. Darah seakan naik ke ubun-ubun Lucy. membuat rona tipis itu merambat ke seluruh wajahnya dan memerah bak kepiting rebus. Terlebih kini, tangan Natsu dengan lembut menggenggamnya. Sungguh membuat gadis penyandang marga Heartfilia itu meleleh seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan perhatian

 _ **Flashback End**_

Perlahan tubuh Natsu mulai rileks, nafasnya mulai stabil. Rasa sakit dikepalanya menghilang dengan sepenuhnya dan dibuka tutup matanya secara perlahan, namun rasanya sangat berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Luce?" gumam Natsu kemudian ia terpejam seutuhnya dan tertidur.

Malam semakin larut, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.43 waktu setempat. Namun kendaraan masih berlalu lalang. Gemerlap lampu menghiasi sepanjang jalan di malam yang menyesakkan. Angin malampun ikut berhembus, tak ingin ketinggalan meramaikan suasana. Terus berhembus menusuk gaun basah Lucy. Lucy berjalan dengan setengah berlari, ia tidak peduli kalau sekarang ini kakinya mulai sakit dan bibirnya mulai membiru akibat kedinginan. Dikepalanya terus terngiang perkataan kasar Natsu tadi di pesta. Untuk sebelumnya mungkin ia bisa memaafkannya, namun kali ini tidak. Itu sudah keterlaluan.

" _Aku membencimu, Natsu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Namun, ketika Lucy mengatakan kata-kata itu entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit ketika Natsu menyiksanya. Perlahan ia memegangi dadanya dan mulai memperlambat langkahnya hingga berhenti.

" _Apa ini? Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Tak terasa cairan bening menetes membasahi pipi pualam Lucy. Lucy menyentuhnya, ia sangat terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ia menangis hanya karena membenci Natsu? Lucy mengerutuki dirinya sendiri dan memukul-mukul kepalanya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan menguatkan batinnya kalau ia memang membenci Natsu. Namun bukannya mereda, tangisnya malah pecah. Air matanya semakin deras dan ia mulai terisak-isak.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Kakinya gemetar dan ia terduduk lemas di trotoar jalan. Diusap-usapnya matanya, namun dengan seenaknya cairan bening itu tetap menetes. Lucy ingin sekali marah dan berteriak, tapi ia tidak sanggup melakukannya karena lagi-lagi suaranya tercengat di tenggorokan. Dengan perlahan ia menarik dirinya ke pinggir, ke pagar pembatas antara trotoar dan banguan. Ia duduk memeluk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, Sting melajukan mobilnya dengan brutal. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari guna mencari gadis yang sudah memenuhi hatinya. Dengan gusar, ia menarik dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Matanya menyelidik. Batinnya bergejolak, bagaimana kalau Lucy diculik? Atau bagaimana kalau ayahnya menemukannya lagi dan menyeretnya pulang? Sungguh Sting sangat frustasi memikirkannya saja.

Di tempat lain, Capricorn beserta rombongannya berjalan memasuki setiap gang. Tapi Lucy tetap tidak ditemukan. Ponsel Capricorn bergetar, tertanda Igneel-sama.

 _Capricorn : Halo, iya tuan. Lucy-sama belum ditemukan. Kami akan mencarinya sampai menemukannya_

 _Igneel : Temukan dia secepatnya, jangan pulang sebelum kau menemukannya!_

 _Capricorn : Tunggu, tuan. Ada yang ingin saya katakan. Mohon setelah saya mengatakannya anda tidak akan marah dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak_

 _Igneel : Baiklah, aku berjanji. Jadi, apa?_

Capricorn menutup telfon dan menghela nafas. Ya, Lucy Heartfilia sudah bak putri keluarga Dragneel. Tuan Igneel dan nyonya Grandine menyayanginya lebih dari anak mereka sendiri, maklum kalau Tuan besarnya sampai seperti itu. Capricorn tak mau membuang waktu dan malanjutkan pencarian

"Coba saja kalau dia punya ponsel, pasti mudah dilacak" keluh Capricorn

Pukul 00.18 waktu setempat, sudah berganti hari. Ponsel Sting berdering dan dengan kasar ia mengangkat telfon dari sang ibu.

 _Nyonya Clara : Dimana kau Sting! Sudah jam berapa ini?_

 _Sting : Di mobil bu,_

 _Nyonya Clara : Cepat Pulang sayang, apa kau ingin melihat ibumu ini mati khawatir?_

 _Sting : Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukannya_

Tepat setelah itu Sting mematikan telfon. Diujung telfon, nyonya Clara terbengong-bengong. Wesslogia mendekati istrinya, ia menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai menenangkan istrinya. Walaupun Sting adalah laki-laki, tapi tetap saja. Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir anaknya belum pulang bahkan hari sudah berganti?

Tiba-tiba, Sting mengerem mobil mendadak. Matanya membulat melihat seorang gadis duduk menekuk lutut bersandar pagar pembatas. Sting membuka mobilnya dan mendekati gadis itu. disentuhnya pundak gadis itu pelan, berharap tidak mengejutkannya.

"Lucy?" panggil Sting

" _Dingin, Bajunya masih basah dan dingin" batin Sting_

Yang dipanggil memiringkan kepalanya. dapat Sting lihat dengan jelas kalau mata gadis itu memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia mendekap Lucy. Lucy terbelalak, namun pelukan Sting hangat. Perlahan ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu dan kembali terisak. Dengan perhatian, Sting mengusap rambut Lucy, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tenang Lucy, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Sting

Tak ada respon. Isakan Lucy juga tiba-tiba berhenti, Sting merasa heran dan melirik gadis itu. Lucy sudah tertidur, mungkin karena batinnya lelah dan ia juga sudah lelah menangis. Digendongnya Lucy ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawanya ke mobil atau lebih tepatnya di samping kursinya. Sting menarik sabuk pengaman, namun ketika ia melakukannya tanpa sadar wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan Lucy. ia terdiam sejenak, ditatapnya lekat wajah Lucy, helaian rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Bibir yang sedikit pucat dan membiru akibat kedinginan, namun entah kenapa itu terlihat _menggoda?_. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy, menghilangkan jarak antara dia dengan gadis itu. kini, jarak antar bibir mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja, Sting semakin mendekat. Namun tinggal beberapa inchi, sebuah suara kecil nan indah menginterupsinya.

"Natsu" gumam Lucy pelan dan berhasil menyadarkan Sting

Sting tercengang. Ia mematung, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" _Apa? Lucy bicara?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Benak Sting bertanya-tanya. Ia sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya dan menarik diri. Dibukanya jas hitam miliknya dan menyelimuti Lucy. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Dipegangnya Stir dengan erat, entah kenapa dadanya panas sekarang.

Kediaman Eucliffe. Sting memarkirkan mobilnya, decitan ban dapat terdengar hingga dalam rumah, membuat sang ibu dan ayahnya keluar.

"Sting" panggil sang ibu

Sting tidak mengindahkan panggilan ibunya dan menuju pintu sebelah kiri, ia mengangkat Lucy ala _Bdidal Style_ dan membawanya masuk, nyonya Clara melotot, mulutnya menganga melihat sang putra dengan gentlenya menggendong seorang gadis cantik ke rumah terlebih dini hari.

"HOH?" nyonya Clara membulatkan mata dan mulutnya

"Tenanglah, ia Lucy. jadi ayo kita masuk" ajak Weisslogia

Sting membawa Lucy ke kamarnya dn membaringkan gadis itu ke kasur king size miliknya. Nyonya Clara masuk dan langsung menginterogasi Sting.

"Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya nyonya Clara

"Untuk malam ini, biarkan dia tidur disini" jawab Sting

"Tenanglah Sting, Ayah tidak melarangmu. Ayah akan menghubungi Igneel kalau kau berhasil menemukan Lucy" kata Weisslogia dan berlalu

"Tunggu, Sayang. Apa maksudnya? kenapa Igneel?" tanya nyonya Clara polos

"Nanti kujelaskan" jawab Weisslogia seraya pergi

Sting memandang Lucy lekat, pandangan matanya sayu. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, ia bisa menduga kalau semua ini adalah ulah Natsu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya bingung bercampur kesal adalah. Kenapa kata pertama Lucy adalah Natsu?

" _Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padamu, kenapa kata pertamamu adalah dia?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Sakit, Sting merasa sakit. Sorot mata sayunya berubah menjadi kecewa dan terluka. Nyonya Clara yang menyadari perubahan sikap putranya-pun mendekat.

"Apa gadis ini?" tanya Nyonya Clara lembut yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sting

"Dia yang tadi bersamamu di pesta kan?" tanya sang ibu lagi, Sting menoleh. Ditatapnya sang ibu seolah bertanya _bagaimana ibu tahu?_

"Ibu melihatmu membawanya keluar ruang tadi. Dan kau menggenggam tangannya" jawab sang ibu datar. Sting terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka ibunya tahu. Padahal tadi di pesta tujuannya mengajak Lucy keluar tidak hanya sekedar untuk melihat kembang api, melainkan menjauhkan Lucy dari tatapan ingin tahu ibunya.

"Tidak ibu sangka, Sting-ku sudah dewasa dan mengerti akan cinta" lanjut sang ibu yang sukses membuat wajah Sting memerah, ia tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan ibunya. Karena semua itu adalah benar.

"Dia basah, apa tadi ia yang tercebur ke kolam?" tanya nyonya Clara memandang Sting

"Gantikan bajunya ibu, aku tidak ingin dia jatuh sakit" jawab Sting dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya

Diluar ruangan, Sting memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, nafasnya naik turun. Sungguh efek memandang lama Lucy memang luar biasa, membuat jantungnya berpicu melebihi batas normal. Sting berfikir kalau jatuh cinta hampir sama dengan penyakit jantung, sungguh ia baru mengerti. Jadi selama ini, perasaannya pada Lucy adalah _cinta?_

" _Jadi aku jatuh cinta pada Lucy?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Sting masih memegangi dadanya, ketika suara sang ayah menyadarkannya. Ia mendengar sang ayah yang bicara lewat telfon di lantai satu.

 _Weisslogia : Ya, dia disini. Sting sudah menemukannya. Untuk malam ini biarkan ia tinggal disini. Bagaimana keadaan Natsu?_

 _Igneel : Terimakasih. Dia baik-baik saja. dia menginap di hotel malam ini._

 _Weisslogia : Apa kau yakin? Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Natsu tadi, sepertinya ia begitu shock akan sesuatu. Apa kau yakin membiarkannya sendiri?_

 _Igneel : Benarkah? Tadi Grandine juga bilang seperti itu. Aku akan mengecek keadaannya lagi besok pagi. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya, hanya tanya saja. Hmm . . . menurut dokter sepertimu, bagaimana dengan orang yang menyiksa orang lain tapi tidak merasa bersalah? Seakan ia menikmati itu, tapi ada kalanya ia menjadi baik dan perhatian sesaat._

 _Weisslogia : Itu adalah gejala awal psikopat._

 _Igneel : Maksudmu gila?_

 _Weisslogia : Psikopat tidak sama dengan gila. Karena seorang psikopat menyadari penuh perbuatannya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika tidak segera dikonsultasikan, memangnya siapa?_

 _Igneel : Tidak, hanya salah satu anak rekanku, hahaha_

Percakapan sang ayah dengan paman Igneel tentu dapat Sting dengar. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mungkin kan kalau itu anak rekannya. Setidaknya itu yang difikirkan Sting, namun perlahan ia tercengang. Bukannya menyiksa seseorang seperti halnya psikopat itu mirip dengan tindakan Natsu?

"Tidak mungkin kan, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkannya bertindak se ekstim itu pada Lucy. terlebih tadi Lucy menggumamkan 'Natsu'. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak bicara. Dan, Natsu tidak pernah memanggil nama Lucy dengan benar. Ia selalu menyebut 'Luce'. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya karena menurutku mungkin lidah Natsu memang tidak bisa. Tapi . . . kenapa benakku mengatakan kalau mereka saling mengenal dulu?" gumam Sting

...

Esoknya di Fernandes Hotel. Natsu bangun, ia berdiri dan menyambar handuknya kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia mengenakan pakaian di lemari. Ia mengenakan kaos biru tosca dan celana panjang hitam yang ajaibnya pas dengan ukurannya. Selama ia melakukan aktivitas, pandangan matanya kosong seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Diambilnya kunci kamar hotel bertuliskan ND dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

Natsu check out. Setelah kepergiannya, para pegawai hotel berkasak-kusuk. Mereka tidak habis fikir dengan Natsu yang masih muda tapi sudah memiliki saham diperusahaan ayahnya dan menyewa kamar hotel selama 10 tahun kedepan. Mereka juga bergosip tentang pertunangan Natsu dengan anak bungsu keluarga Strauss dan kekacauan di acara pertunangannya. Mereka sungguh tidak habis fikir dengan anak orang kaya.

Natsu keluar hotel dan berjalan kaki menjauhi Hotel berbintang 5 tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan otaknya mulai mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ia sengaja menyuruh orang untuk menabrak Lucy agar terjatuh ke kolam. Saat ia menolong gadis itu, saat ia mengeluarkan segala kata-kata kasarnya dan saat Lucy mengatakan kata pertamanya.

 _Aku membencimu_

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Natsu memejamkan matanya sejenak, namun kata itu tetap tidak mau hilang. Kata-kata yang seakan adalah sebuah mantra sihir yang telah mengutuknya, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun. Rasa sakit kembali menjalari relung batinnya, membuat dirinya meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, sebelumnya ia pasti akan menolak perasaan itu, tapi kenapa kali ini ia malah menerimanya? Menerima segala sayatan yang mengoyak hati bekunya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke kiri jalan, sebuah taman disana. Dan entah kenapa di taman itu, ia melihat dirinya dan Lucy bermain sewaktu kecil. Mereka tertawa dan bahagia bersama. Tak terasa, bibir Natsu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Walaupun kecil, kali ini senyuman itu tulus dan tidak ia buat-buat. Untuk beberapa detik, ia membiarkan dirinya tersenyum, namun kemudian ia sadar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Natsu dengan tawa yang tidak dapat diartikan

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Lucy terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit berwarna seperti awan. Putih dan biru, sungguh indah. Itulah kesan pertama Lucy. ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan bernuansa biru yang sangat manly dengan aroma parfum khas seseorang.

" _Sting?" Lucy terbelalak_

Ia mengingat kejadian semalam saat Sting menemukannya dan mendekapnya. Lucy mengerutkan dahinya dan menyadari kalau sekarang ia sudah berganti pakaian.

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang pucat yang dikucir satu kesamping dan bermata biru. Sungguh cantik dan elegan, dari luarnya saja tersirat kalau ia pasti adalah seorang yang sangat perhatian. Nyonya Clara mendekati Lucy, ia tersenyum manis dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak demam" kata nyonya Clara. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke perut Lucy, diusapnya perut gadis itu lembut dan pelan, pandangan matanya sayu. Tentu Lucy heran tak alang kepalang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja. kuharap ia akan lahir secantik ibunya" kata nyonya Clara

" _Apa?" Lucy shock dengan pernyataan wanita didepannya_

Nyonya Clara masih dalam fantasinya, dan Lucy masih dalam keadaan shocknya. Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyadarkannya.

"Ibu, jangan macam-macam" kata Sting yang tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu. Nyonya Clara kaget dan menoleh, ia tersenyum innocent pada putranya.

"Apa maksud ibu dengan 'lahir secantik ibunya?' ibu fikir Lucy hamil?" tanya Sting tajam, sementara sang ibu hanya memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang tidak gatal, setetes keringat menetes di dahi hingga pipinya, tanda ia panik.

" _Hamil?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya_

"Ah, namanya Lucy ya" kata nyonya Clara mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ibu mengalihkan pembicaraan" kata Sting meng-skak sang ibu. Nyonya Clara mengeluh dalam hati

"Ibu fikir akan mendapatkan Sting kecil-kecil. Maafkan ibu karena berharap lebih, Sting sayang" jawab Nyonya Clara sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu" jawab Sting dengan nada serius

"Heh? Kenapa tidak? Lucy cantik, ibu suka. Jadi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dan segera beri ibu cucu?" tanya Nyonya Clara dengan _puppy eyes_

Sementara Lucy tercengang dengan percakapan kedua surai pirang pucat dan bermata biru itu. Wajahnya memerah, tentu ia mengerti ke arah mana percakapan itu. ia tertunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"AKU MASIH SEKOLAH! IBU!" teriak Sting dan berhasil membuat ibunya memejamkan mata. Bahkan Lucy kaget kalau Sting bisa menaikkan suaranya dan berteriak seperti itu. Yang ia tahu Sting itu adalah pribadi yang selalu tenang dan baik. Sungguh, keluarga Eucliffe tidak bisa ditebak. Nyonya Clara tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia menguatkan diri untuk bertanya sekali lagi, berharap sang putra mau menuruti perkataannya.

"Jadi setelah lulus kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Nyonya Clara lagi

"AKU HARUS MENIKAH DULU, IBU!" teriak Sting lagi

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT NIKAHI DIA!" bentak Nyonya Clara tak mau kalah. Tentu Lucy _Blushing berat,_ ia tidak pernah membayangkan menikah dengan Sting. Bahkan sebelumnya ia belum pernah berciuman dan memiliki seorangpun kekasih. Kata menikah sungguh tabu baginya. Tapi itu berhasil membuat ubun-ubun Lucy mengeluarkan asap.

"Fiuh, ibu . . . keluar" kata Sting menghela nafas dengan sabar dan mengusir ibunya

"Iya, Sting-ku sayang" jawab sang ibu dan menuruti perkataan Sting

Nyonya Clara meninggalkan kamar Sting. Sepeninggalannya, Sting menghela nafas beberapa kali dan mendekati Lucy. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur dan menatap Lucy yang masih tertunduk. Melihat itu, ia jadi khawatir dan ditepuknya tangan Lucy pelan dan sukses membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Kini terlihatlah wajah merah Lucy, seketika rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Dihadapannya kini adalah Lucy yang baru bangun tidur dengan wajah yang merona, sungguh sangat cantik. Sting tercengang sesaat, Lucy benar-benar tahu cara menyerangkan virus Pesonanya. Sting sadar dan mengurutuki dirinya sendiri, ia bersumpah tidak akan seperti itu lagi atau Lucy akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan" kata Sting seraya tersenyum ramah

"Aku akan meminta ibu membawakan baju ganti" kata Sting kemudian dan menepuk puncak mahkota Lucy

" _Dia kembali tidak bicara" batin Sting_

Di ruang makan keluarga Eucliffe. Kedua anggota keluarga sudah siap di tempat masing-masing. Diantara mereka, yaitu anggota termuda tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ia tidak sabar menunggu. Weisslogia hanya menghela nafas menanggapi sikap putranya. Sungguh, Sting sangat mirip dirinya saat muda. Tanpa Sting sadari, ayahnya-pun tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, dua orang bersurai blonde masuk ruang dan duduk di depan Sting. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Lucy sekarang ini. walaupun sederhana, Lucy tampak cantik. Gadis itu bahkan hanya mengenakan sedikit bedak. Melihat itu, Weisslogia _berdehem_ guna menyadarkan sang putra, dan berhasil. Sting jadi salah tingkah.

"Dia cantik kan? Lihat sayang, ini adalah baju yang aku kenakan saat pertama kali kencan denganmu. Ternyata sangat pas dengannya" kata nyonya Clara pada suaminya

"Iya, tidak kusangka kau masih menyimpannya" kata Weisslogia seraya tersenyum

"Tentu. Aku menyimpan semua bajuku untuk kuberikan pada anakku kelak, tapi yang terlahir malah Sting-ku. Padahal sebelumnya aku yakin kalau anakku akan lahir perempuan" kata nyonya Clara

"Itu hanya harapanmu. Tiga kali _USG_ hasilnya adalah laki-laki. Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Weisslogia _Sweatdrop_

Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya, tentu senyuman itu dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas. Kecantikan alami Lucy memang luar biasa, bahkan ketiga anggota keluarga Eucliffe sampai tertegun untuk sesaat. Bersama keluarga Eucliffe benar-benar membuatnya melupakan kejadian semalam. Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka yang selalu dihiasi dengan keceriaan, membuat Lucy tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan, Weisslogia dan Sting pergi mengantarkan Lucy pulang. Ya, pulang ke keluarga Dragneel. Sting dan Lucy duduk dibelakang sedangkan Wesslogia menyetir di depan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sting tak hentinya mengajak Lucy mengobrol yang tentu selalu dijawab melalui note.

Perjalanan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya 10 menit mengingat jarak perumahan mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Lucy turun dari mobil diikuti Sting dan tuan Weisslogia. Mereka masuk ke halaman yang langsung disambut oleh para pelayan. Ditekannya bel rumah besar itu, seorang pelayan perempuan berambut pink membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hime-nya, tanpa fikir panjang ia segera memeluk Hime-nya dengan sayang.

"Hime, syukurlah" kata Virgo dengan berderai air mata, Lucy hanya menepuk punggung Virgo gunan menangkannya.

"Maaf. Hime, Tuan, silahkan masuk" kata Virgo kemudian

Mereka masuk dan disambut hangat oleh Igneel beserta Istri dan putrinya. Nyonya Grandine mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sting karena sudah menemukan Lucy. Disaat mereka tengah bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka. Natsu masuk dan semua pasang mata menoleh padanya. Igneel berdiri, saking senangnya akan kepulangan Lucy, ia jadi melupakan putranya. Padahal ia sudah berniat menjenguknya pagi ini, Igneel mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelupaan.

"Natsu, Ayah baru saja akan menjemputmu setelah ini" kata Igneel

Natsu menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya menatap Lucy, begitupula sebaliknya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan tetap seperti itu untuk sesaat, namun Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dengan raut yang terluka dan sedih. Karena, semakin ia melihat Lucy rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi dan kata-kata _Aku membencimu_ semakin terngiang keras. Sedangkan Lucy, dadanya bergemuruh bak guntur yang membelah langit. Amarah, kebencian, rasa sakit, terluka, menghiasi relung batinnya. Sungguh perasaan yang membingungkan dan menyesakkan. Tidak hanya itu, segala intimidasi, penyiksaan raga dan batin yang telah Natsu lakukan padanya kembali menghantuinya. Sungguh, membuatnya ingin berteriak saat ini juga, namun ia menahannya, karena percuma berteriak pada iblis seperti Natsu. Akhirnya Lucy hanya menggenggam tangannya erat, menguatkan dirinya agar tidak sampai termakan hasrat. Kalau seperti itu, nanti apa bedanya ia dengan Natsu? ia adalah Lucy Heartfilia, sekali lagi Lucy menguatkan dirinnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa Lucy ketahui, Sting melihat ekspresi itu. ia kembali bertanya-tanya.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Natsu membungkuk memberi salam pada Weisslogia dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Nyonya Grandine menyadari perubahan sikap Natsu dan permisi.

"Kau yakin ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Weisslogia

"Entahlah, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu" jawab Igneel dengan raut khawatir

"Ia seperti sedang tertekan. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah menimpanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia karena pertunangan yang diidamkannya sudah diselenggarakan?" tanya Weisslogia lagi

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan bertanya pada Natsu nanti. Yah . . . walaupun kurasa percuma, karena Nasu sangat lihat menyembunyikan sesuatu" jawab Igneel

"Kalau ada sesuatu, jangan segan-segan menghubungiku" kata Weisslogia dan dijawab senyuman oleh Igneel

Weisslogia dan Sting pamit undur diri. Virgo, Lucy dan sang tuan rumah, Igneel mengantar mereka. Sepeninggalan kedua pria bermarga Eucliffe itu, Igneel menghela nafas. Diliriknya Lucy, dilihatnya gadis itu yang tertunduk dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Igneel mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga membuat putranya dan gadis bermarga Hearfilia itu seperti ini. Diajaknya Lucy keruangannya, dan Lucy menyetujuinya.

Ruang kerja Igneel Dragneel. Tuan Igneel mempersilahkan Lucy duduk.

"Lucy, maafkan paman jikalau paman lancang. Tapi, ada yang perlu paman katakan. jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa" kata Tuan Igneel membuka pembicaraan

"Apa . . . Natsu menyiksamu?" tanya Tuan Igneel kemudian

Bagai disengat listrik beribu Watt, Lucy menegang, walaupun masih tertunduk, ia membulatkan matanya. Ia bingung, bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Disini ia hanya menumpah berteduh dan tidak memberi balasan apapun. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab _iya._ Karena jika ia melakukannya, ia merasa akan menjadi orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Tapi, hati kecilnya berkehendak lain. Ingin sekali rasanya berkata _iya_ maka masalah akan selesai. Natsu akan dihukum dan Lucy akan bebas. Tapi jika itu juga terjadi, Lucy merasa sangat jahat karena membalas Natsu dengan perbuatan serupa. Ia tidak ingin hal itu. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam. Tuan Igneel mengeluh.

"Paman tahu semuanya dari Capricorn" jelas Tuan Igneel

 _ **Flashback**_

Capricorn mengangkat telfon dari Tuan besarnya. Tuan besarnya memastikan apakah ia sudah menemukan Lucy atau belum. Namun, diujung pembicaraan, disaat Igneel hendak menutup telfon, Capricorn menahannya.

 _Igneel : Baiklah, aku berjanji. Jadi, apa?_

 _Capricorn : Tuan, Natsu-sama, ia tidak menyukai Lucy-sama_

 _Igneel : Aku tahu_

 _Capricorn : Tidak, bukan hanya rasa tidak suka tapi sesuatu yang lebih. Seperti kebencian yang teramat sangat._

 _Igneel : Hmm . . . Aku rasa juga seperti itu_

 _Capricorn : Tuan, maafkan saya kalau saya lancang. Tapi perlu anda ketahui, kalau selama ini Natsu-sama sering . . . menyiksa Lu . . . Lucy-sama. Saya bisa mengatakan ini karena sebelumnya Natsu sama mengguyur Lucy-sama dengan air tengah malam. Semenjak itu saya curiga dan menyuruh orang mengikuti Natsu-sama. Dan hasilnya, seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Selebihnya akan saya jelaskan lain kali, dan saya harap anda tidak terkejut mendengarnya._

Igneel terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan hal itu. tangannya bergetar, ia sangat marah. Putranya yang sangat ia sayangi tega berbuat hal keji pada orang lain terlebih seorang gadis. Padahal ia membawa Lucy ke rumah dengan tujuan agar ia terbebas dari siksaan ayahnya, tapi tanpa ia ketahui gadis itu malah masuk ke lubang buaya. Igneel menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin sekali ia memberi pelajaran Natsu saat ini juga.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Lucy memegangi ujung roknya dengan erat. Rahasianya sudah terbongkar, ia khawatir bagaimana kalau Natsu tahu semua ini? ia pasti akan mendapat penyiksaan lebih, karena Natsu pasti menuduhnya telah mengadu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tangannya gemetar, ia sudah tidak sanggup jika disiksa lagi. Dirogohnya Note miliknya dan ia menuliskan sesuatu disana.

" _Paman tidak akan berbuat sesuatu padanya kan?" tanya Lucy_

Igneel tentu terkejut bukan main dengan respon Lucy, ia tidak mengira gadis itu sebaik itu bisa memaafkan kekejaman putranya.

"Maafkan paman, yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" jawab Igneel

"Paman tidak akan melakukan apapun, karena kau yang memintanya. Bukan karena paman kasihan dengan putra paman" lanjut Igneel kemudian

Kamar Natsu. Natsu tengah berdiri di balkon, menatap halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas nan asri. Berbagai macam bunga dan sayuran tertanam dengan apik disana. Tak lupa sebuah meja dan kursi ikut menghiasi di area pinggir mempercantik kebun tersebut. Ia terus memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi, Lucy yang dulu menepisnya, Lucy yang dulu memintanya untuk enyah, dan Lucy yang dulu dengan kasarnya mengusir dirinya. Dan, ia juga memikirkan semua yang telah ia perbuat pada gadis itu, dari hari pertama mereka kembali bertemu hingga sekarang. Sungguh tak terhitung penyiksaan yang sudah ia lakukan, baik secara batin maupun fisik. Juga, semalam untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Lucy bicara, suara lembut yang ia rindukan. Tapi, kalimat pertama gadis itu sungguh menusuknya. Mengingat semua itu, rasanya sangat sakit, terlebih ketika dirinya menatap mata gadis itu tadi di ruang tamu, sungguh menyayat rasanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merasakan sakit dari semalam. Semilir angin meniup pucuk kepalanya, dan Natsu-pun perlahan memejamkan mata sejenak. ia mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pundaknya. Nyonya Grandine menghampiri putranya, ia sangat khawatir.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang ibu lembut

"Aku baik, ibu" jawab Natsu seraya membuka matanya, pandangan matanya kosong

" _Bohong" kata Nyonya Grandine dalam hati_

"Kau tidak terlihat bahagia setelah pertunanganmu, apa ada masalah dengan Lisanna?" tanya sang ibu lagi

"Tidak ibu, semua baik. Aku senang" jawab Natsu datar masih dengan tatapan kosongnya

Nyonya Grandine hanya menghela nafas, Natsu memang keras kepala. Ia tahu kalau semua yang dikatakan putranya itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Nyonya Grandine memutar otaknya, kalau bukan Lisanna, siapa lagi? Ia mulai mengerutkan dahinya, dan terlintaslah sebuah nama.

"Apa karena Lucy?" tanya Nyonya Grandine dan sukses membuat tatapan kosong Natsu berubah, ia menoleh dan terlihatlah sorot matanya yang tengah bingung, sedih dan terluka. Melihatnya saja, membuat hati sang ibu terasa miris. Ternyata benar.

"Lucy baik-baik saja, ia sempat menghilang semalam tapi Sting berhasil menemukannya dan mengantarnya pulang tadi" lanjut sang ibu

"Begitu ya" kata Natsu menanggapi dengan datar dan kembali menatap kebun, lagi-lagi pandangan matanya berubah menjadi kosong

" _Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka" batin Nyonya Grandine_

"Daripada kau disini, bagaimana kalau membantu ibu? Ibu mau menanam sayur di kebun" kata Nyonya Grandinde berusaha mengalihkan

"Baik, ibu" jawab Natsu dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya

" _Benar dugaanku" kata Nyonya Grandine dalam hati_

Lucy keluar dari ruangan kerja Igneel. Dilihatnya Virgo yang mengenakan topi dan sarung tangan, ia menebak kalau Virgo pasti akan pergi berkebun. Dengan segera ia mendekat dan bertanya padanya. Virgo tentu tahu maksud tersembunyi Hime-nya, ia memberi peringatan kalau berkebun itu kotor dan _bla bla bla._ Tapi seolah tidak mengindahkan peringatan itu dengan sigap Lucy merebut topi Virgo dan mengenakannya kemudian berjalan mendahului Virgo ke kebun belakang. Tak mau kalah, Wendy juga ikut. Ia berlari dari tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari mereka dan langsung menggandeng tangan Lucy. mereka tersenyum bersama. Melihat itu, Virgo ikut tersenyum. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan Hime dapat tersenyum. Setidaknya itu yang difikirkannya.

Matahari muali bergerak, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 siang waktu setempat. Nyonya Grandine memilah benih sayur dengan seksama. Sedangkan pelayan yang lain dan Natsu tengah mencangkul lahan. Wendy yang baru datang terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya lihat mencangkul, sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Natsu tinggal bersama kakek dulu, Wendy" jelas sang ibu menjawan keterkejutan Wendy

"Benarkah? Kakak dan kakek tidak pernah bercerita" kata Wendy

"Kau tahu sifat kakakmu kan?" tanya Nyonya Grandine, dan Wendy-pun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sangat paham betul. Kakaknya adalah orang yang berharga diri tinggi jadi mafhum-lah.

Nyonya Grandine memberikan Virgo, Wendy dan Lucy benih sayur yang sudah berumur 3 minggu. Kemudian ia mengarahkan mereka untuk menanamnya. Tempat dimana mereka menanam berbeda karena jenis benih juga berbeda. Lucy dan Wendy mendapatkan benih yang sama sedangkan Virgo dan Nyonya Grandine masing-masing berbeda. Mereka pergi ke lahan masing-masing, Spetto-san mengarahkan Lucy dan Wendy bagaimana cara menanam, dan dengan otak brilliant mereka, mereka langsung paham seketika. Lucy menanam dari ujung kanan dan Wendy dari ujung kiri. Lucy menanam dengan baik, satu berhasil, dua berhasil, tiga berhasil. Ia tidak menyadari Natsu yang tengah mencangkul tidak jauh darinya.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pink yang tengah mencangkul mulai berkeringat, ia menyeka keringatnya dengan tangan kotornya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan wajah tampannya yang dihiasi oleh tanah. Ia terus mencangkul hingga sesuatu mencuat dari tanah yang ia cangkul hingga tiba-tiba . . .

BRAK

Natsu menoleh, dilihatnya Lucy yang terjengkang dan menumpahkan serta merusak sekotak benih. Lucy panik, dengan segera Natsu meletakkan cangkulnya dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu khawatir

Lucy gemetaran, ia menunjuk kakinya yang sekarang terhinggapi oleh ulat yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Ditambah ulat itu berwarna hitam pekat dan memiliki bulu yang banyak. Lucy merinding, matanya sudah berair dan ingin sekali ia menangis sekarang juga.

" _U-U-Ulat" kata Lucy gemetar dalam hati_

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Lucy, entah kenapa Natsu terkekeh dan tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman palsu atau senyum iblis. Melainkan senyuman polos nan tulus miliknya yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Karena semua itu mengingatkannya pada saat itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil dan Lucy bermain bola di taman. Awalnya Lucy menolak karena ia adalah perempuan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena ia kalah suit. Dengan kesal akhirnya Lucy mau menuruti permainan Natsu. namun, ternyata Lucy sangat lihat. Bahkan Natsu tidak menyangkanya. Ketika ia menendang bola ke Lucy, gadis kecil itu dengan baik kembali menendangnya tepat ke kakinya.

"Kau keren Lucy, seperti Hercules" puji Natsu dengan polos. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, Lucy menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Natsu lekat. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda ia marah. Bagaimana mungkin model secantik dirinya disamakan dengan Hercules?

"Kau memujiku atau meledekku?" tanya Lucy sinis sembari tetap mengoper bola

"Tentu aku memujimu" jawab Natsu pasti, dan mengoper bola lagi pada Lucy

"Dasar!" kata Lucy dan menendang bola dengan keras, akibat tendangannya itu, bola melambung tinggi dan terlempar jauh kedalam semak-semak. Natsu shock bukan main, ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak akan meledek Lucy lagi.

Mereka mencari bola di semak-semak. Sudah beberapa menit mencari tapi tidak ada, padahal Lucy yakin kalau bolanya ke arah situ. Tiba-tiba . . .

"KYAAKKKK!" teriak Lucy dan terjengkang kebelakang. Natsu panik, ia segera mendekati temannya itu

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Natsu kelabakan

Lucy menunjuk kakinya yang kini dihinggapi oleh ulat kecil berwarna hijau. Ia berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran. Natsu tertawa seakan terhibur, ternyata memang salah ia menjuluki Lucy sebagai Hercules, karena Lucy itu penakut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Huh?" tanya Lucy kesal

Dengan sigap Natsu mengambil ulat itu dengan tangannya, tentu aksi Natsu membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri

 _ **Flashback End**_

Melihat senyum Natsu, Lucy terdiam mematung. Tidak mungkin seorang Natsu Dragneel tersenyum, terlebih padanya kan? Lucy sungguh tidak mengerti, namun perlahan ia dapat mengerti. Mengerti kalau senyum itu palsu, senyum itu adalah salah satu seringaian iblisnya, ia tidak akan terjebak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

" _Walaupun dunia mengatakan senyummu itu tulus, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya. Karena dimataku semua itu hanyalah kebohongan semata" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu mengambil ulat itu dengan tangannya lalu membuangnya. Lucy tidak bergeming, ketakutannya pada ulat sudah tergantikan dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang luar biasa. Merasa ditatap, Natsu-pun mendongakkan kepala. Matanya bertemu dengan mata karamel milik Lucy, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat mata itu. Natsu mematung, ia tidak bisa berkutik. Mata itu seolah memerintahkannya untuk diam dan menerima semuanya.

Menatap mata polos Natsu sekarang, entah kenapa membuat perasaan aneh mendatangi benak Lucy. Seperti sebilah belati yang menyayat pucuk hatinya. Walaupun kecil, itu sangat sakit. Tatapan matanya mulai berubah, mata itu bergetar. Menyadari itu, Natsu sadar. Dengan perhatian, ia memegang lengan Lucy dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri kemudian membersihkan rok gadis itu dengan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Pemandangan itu tentu dilihat oleh seluruh orang yang berada disana, mereka heran dan takjup melihat perubahan sikap Natsu yang menjadi baik dan perhatian.

" _Kenapa?" tanya Lucy_

Setelah melakukan itu, Natsu berlalu dan kembali ke tempat ia semula. Sedangkan Lucy yang ditinggalkan, memiliki tanda tanya besar.

" _Kenapa setelah menyiksaku dan melukaiku, sekarang kau bersikap baik padaku? Terlebih disaat aku telah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu? Kenapa?" batin Lucy bertanya-tanya_

...

Malamnya. Angin malam bertiup, udara dingin masuk melalui celah-celah fentilasi. Menusuk setiap tulang seakan memberitahu kalau hari sudah malam dan saatnya untuk terjun ke alam mimpi. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan seorang gadis bersurai blonde. Lucy menahan dingin itu, ia duduk menulis buku harian. Hanya cahaya kecil di meja belajar yang menemaninya. Ia mengambil pena dan mulai menorehkan tinta disana.

 _Hari telah berubah dan mulai berubah lagi_

 _Pada titik tertentu, kita telah berubah_

 _Kenangan membasuhku lagi dan lagi hari ini_

 _Membasuh diatas bekas lukaku yang dingin_

 _Kenangan yang sebelumnya kubiarkan, menghantamku dengan keras_

 _Membuat aku berubah_

 _Hidup dibawah langit dan atap yang sama adalah suatu kebahagiaan untukmu_

 _Karena kau dapat menyiksaku, batin dan ragaku_

 _Aku menangis, hari-hari ketika kau menatapku dengan dingin_

 _Kemudian hari dimana kau mendekapku_

 _Membuatku bertanya dan meragukan apa yang telah aku ucapkan_

 _Jika boleh aku berharap_

 _Aku ingin kembali,_

 _Kembali ke hari hari dimana aku tidak pernah melihat dan mendengar suaramu_

Sebuah cairan tiba-tiba menetes membasahi buku harian Lucy. Lucy meletakkan penanya dan menutup wajahnya. Menahan isakan tangis yang mungkin akan terdengar oleh Natsu dan menyebabkan pemuda itu marah. Ia tidak ingin Natsu masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan mengguyurnya dengan air di malam buta begini. Sudah cukup.

Di kamar sebelah, Natsu tidak bisa tidur, seberapa keras ia berusaha memejamkan mata tapi matanya menolak untuk dipejamkan. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.29 malam. ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan teringat kejadian tadi dikebun, Natsu kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumnya sirna ketika sebuah kalimat kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Aku membencimu_

Natsu memegangi dadanya, rasanya sakit. Dipegangnya guling dengan erat, berharap bisa meredamkan rasa sakit itu, tapi bukannya reda tapi malah semakin menjadi. Mata Natsu mengkilat dan berkaca-kaca.

" _Kemarin dengan kasar aku memegangmu. Dan kini aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencekik batinku dengan tajam hingga membuatku tidak dapat mengambil langkah lain selain diam dan menerima semuanya. Senyum bahagia yang datang dari mata jernihmu telah membeku ditempat seperti layaknya sebuah patung. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, perasaan ini, rasa sakit ini, semua kenangku tentangmu, Luce" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Akankah aku mampu untuk mengatakan bolehkan aku berada didekatmu? Tak peduli kalau kau membenciku, aku akan terus berada disisimu hingga aku mengerti semua ini" lanjut Natsu kemudian_

To Be Continue

Terimakasih sudah menantikan dan membaca fanfic ini. Maafkan jika ada salah penulisan kata, ejaan atau istilah.

Chapter kali ini dibuka dengan scene yang menyesakkan dan diakhiri dengan menyesakkan pula. Hiks . . . Tapi aku sudah membayarnya dengan beberapa scene manis, ya . . . walaupun masih sedikit dibumbui dengan sedikit rasa pahit.

Lucy kembali tidak bicara disini, ia hanya menyebut satu kata. Sungguh maafkan aku, karena aku punya rencana lain.

Dan inilah apa yang dilakukan Natsu, diakhir chapter ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mendekati Lucy guna meyakinkan perasaannya. Sedangkan Lucy, ia berusaha menepis segala hal baik tentang Natsu.

Di Chapter selanjutnya, akan aku hadiahi kalian dengan Natsu mengejar Lucy. walaupun entah akan bagaimana jadinya seorang Natsu melakukannya.

Aku ingatkan kembali, Jangan hanya jadi sekedar pembaca ya. Hargailah kerja keras author ini dengan review kalian.

Selamat bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	9. Chapter 9

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 9 : Something Happend in My Heart

 **Balasan Review**

 **KuroNalu** : Iya, makasih. Yang dimaksud Wendy memang Sting, soalnya kan disitu Sting yang awalnya tersenyum, terus berubah seketika saat bertemu Natsu dan kembali tersenyum lagi. Intinya, bisa merubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap. Kurang lebih seperti itu ...

 **Ifa Dragneel** :kamu suka? seru ya? Hohoho, aku tersanjung. Hmm . . . nanti ada saat dimana Lucy meledak-ledak dan bicara melebihi di chapter 8. Tapi tentu butuh waktu.

 **Hrsstja** : Begitulah, keinginan Lucy dikabulkan dengan ia tidak mengingat sama sekali semua tentang Natsu. Nanti Lucy akan ingat, tapi tidak secepat itu. Masalah Hero mungkin memang ada nantinya, tunggu saja ya . . .

 **Stayawake123** : Jangan nangis, nanti akunya ikut nangis #maaf lebay. Akan tetap author lanjutkan selama belum ada kepentingan yang terlalu mendesak hingga author harus absen.

 **Kuuderegirl3** : Aku juga kasihan sama Sting, ini belum seberapa. Lihat saja nanti kedepannya . . .

 **Nafikaze** : Terimakasih atas keantusiasan anda, author sangat senang mendengarnya. Jangan kemana-mana ya, terus ikuti ini fic. Karena aku akan lebih mempermainkan takdir keduanya.

 **Fic of Delusion** : Iya kan? Memang Lucy itu keren. Hohoho, iya aku juga sependapat. Pasti lucu jadinya ...

 **Michelle** : Mungkin itu cirikhasku sebagai Author. Suka saja bikin end chapter cliffhanger, kan seru. Tetap nantikan ya, kumohon bantuannya.

 **Miyu Mayada** : Wuaaa . . . benar banget Miyu-san. Cinta dan bendi kan memang beda tipis

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : Bukan sepenuhnya psikopat, mungkin ini kasus special dimana seseorang hanya berkeninginan menyiksa satu orang saja, dan lagi karena ia masih memiliki rasa sakit setelah melakukannya, maka di chapter 8 aku menyebutkan kalau itu gejala awal kan? Lucy tetap akan di keluarga Dragneel sampai saatnya, dimana ia harus ... *begitulah. Mengejar disini artinya memang mengejar, _demo ne_ baca saja chapter 9 ya. Dan pertanyaan terakhirmu itu, menurutmu? Hehehe, maaf yang ini tidak bisa dijawab sekarang, tidak seru nantinya. _Gomenasai_

 **Nakumi** : Permainan takdir author untuk Natsu baru dimulai, akan kugoncangkan batinnya sampai author ini puas, hahaha. Begitukah? Memang ibunya Sting ada-ada saja, aku saja ketawa ngakak ketika mengetiknya #seperti orang gila.

 **De-chan** : iya memang seperti itu, dia kejam bukan tanpa sebab. Belum saatnya Lucy ingat, nanti tidak seru dong. Di chapter 8 memang nyesek banget, mengetiknya saja bisa membuatku banjir air mata. Alasan Jude ya? Bisa de-chan tebak? Yang jelas ia punya alasan untuk melakukan itu pada putrinya, coba baca lagi dan ingatkah ketika Lucy bilang _dikurung di rumah sakit?_ Terus chapter 7 yang menjelaskan _tragedi kecelakaan?_ Terus penjelasan Virgo yang mengatakan _Lucy dibuat koma oleh ayahnya selama 1 tahun?_ Silahkan menerka dan berfantasi hingga saatnya aku menjelaskan . . . di chapter ini Jude muncul, selamat membaca.

 **Naoki** : Terimkasih banyak, Naoki-san. Aku akan terus bersemangat kok, kecuali kalau urusan keuangan #maaf curcol

 **ACKeeileun** : Memang, hiks. Terimakasih atas penyemangatnya.

 **Aoi Yukki** : Tentu, Natsu kan sudah disihir oleh mantra ampuh ...

 **Freedom Friday** : Kurasa Natsu hanya belum mengerti perasaannya saja. Dia sendiri masih bingung, jadi bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya? Maafkan aku.

 **Putri aqua** : Natsu hanya masih gejala kok. Benarkah aku salah? Padahal sudah aku revise loh, nggak nyangka. Maklum lah, kadang jari author ini kepleset atau mata author yang salah baca hingga nggak nyadar kalau itu salah. Makasih banyak, ini penting banget.

 **Kun kun** : tidak, memori hp author penuh jadi dengan terpaksa aku delete.

 **Mutia** : Benarkah? Arigato Mutia-san, selamat membaca chapter 9, douzou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu memegangi dadanya, rasanya sakit. Dipegangnya guling dengan erat, berharap bisa meredamkan rasa sakit itu, tapi bukannya reda tapi malah semakin menjadi. Mata Natsu mengkilat dan berkaca-kaca.

" _Kemarin dengan kasar aku memegangmu. Dan kini aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencekik batinku dengan tajam hingga membuatku tidak dapat mengambil langkah lain selain diam dan menerima semuanya. Senyum bahagia yang datang dari mata jernihmu telah membeku ditempat seperti layaknya sebuah patung. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, perasaan ini, rasa sakit ini, semua kenangku tentangmu, Luce" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Akankah aku mampu untuk mengatakan bolehkan aku berada didekatmu? Tak peduli kalau kau membenciku, aku akan terus berada disisimu hingga aku mengerti semua ini" lanjut Natsu kemudian_

...

Esoknya di Sekolah. Kali ini Natsu tidak menolak diturunkan didepan sekolah seolah ia ingin mengumumkan pada dunia kalau Lucy tinggal bersamanya. Berhubung sekolah sudah ramai, semua tentu melihat mereka dan mulai berkasak-kusuk. Lucy tidak memperdulikannya dan melangkah begitu saja memasuki sekolah. Natsu mengejarnya dan mengambil jarak 3 langkah dari gadis itu, Lucy acuh. Keberadaan Natsu dianggapnya angin lalu saja. Natsu merasa sedikit canggung, bagaimanapun ia akan tetap berada disamping gadis itu karena ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia juga perlu memastikan perasaannya, perasaan bencinya yang entah kenapa sejak mendengar kalimat pertama Lucy jadi goyah.

 _Kalian lihat itu?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Natsu_

 _Awalnya kurasa Lucy yang mendapat tumpangan dari Wendy, tapi berhubung setiap hari aku jadi curiga_

 _Apa mereka tinggal bersama?_

 _Tapi aku tak pernah melihat mereka datang bersama_

 _Bahkan kudengar Natsu tidak menyukainya_

 _Membencinya mungkin_

Kalimat terakhir dari mereka benar-benar mengenai Natsu. Walaupun itu benar, tapi entah kenapa jika dikatakan orang lain sungguh menyayat rasanya.

Di sepanjang koridor, semua mata menatap mereka heran. Tidak biasanya Natsu berjalan dengan gadis lain selain Lisanna. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka, terlebih kali ini berbeda karena terkesan Natsu yang mengekori gadis itu. Ketika Lucy berhenti, Natsu ikut berhenti. Ketika Lucy melirik dengan sinis ke belakang, Natsu membuang muka dan menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang memang tidak gatal.

Sampailah mereka ke kelas 1-5. Lucy membuka pintu, ia masuk dan diikuti Natsu. kelas sudah ramai, Gray, Loki, Levy yang sudah datang terkejut bukan main. Bukankah Natsu selalu menghindari Lucy? lalu kenapa? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya. Lucy duduk begitu saja di bangkunya begitu pula dengan Natsu. Loki yang penasaran segera mendekati temannya itu.

"Hei, apa kau salah makan? Atau kau salah minum obat?" tanya Loki

"Kau yang salah makan hingga bertanya pertanyaan konyol seperti itu" jawab Natsu acuh sambil memandang Lucy dari belakang. Loki mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengikuti arah pandangan mata Natsu dan mata itu tengah menatap lekat seorang gadis cantik bersurai blonde yang merupakan mantan model kecil ternama.

"Hei, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kau memandang Lucy?" tanya Loki

"Memandang? Apanya? Tidak" elak Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Hei" Loki menyikut Natsu dan yang disikut menoleh, ditatapnya Loki dengan datar. Betapa shocknya Loki melihat pandangan mata Natsu, sebelumnya mata itu selalu menyorot tajam dan mengkilat. Tapi kini, sorot mata itu bagai langit mendung. Ia jadi khawatir, tidak biasanya temannya seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Loki kemudian

"Aku? Baik" jawab Natsu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada objek semula. Loki menghela nafas, Natsu memang tidak pernah jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia berbohong.

"Kau tidak baik, flame head" cibir Gray, yang entah kenapa mulai nimbrung. Sepertinya ia ikut penasaran dan khawatir pada rival sekaligus sahabatnya. Sang empunya menoleh, Gray sudah menaikkan sudut bibirnya bersiap menantang namun ia begitu down ketika Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti yang dilontarkan pada Loki.

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu dan lagi-lagi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara Levy juga menanyakan hal serupa pada Lucy. Yang selalu dijawab dengan kata _tidak tahu_. Levy sungguh bingung, tidak mungkin Natsu berubah hanya dalam hitungan hari. Tiba-tiba Sting datang bersama Rogue, dan pemuda spike pirang itu langsung mendekati Lucy. Diberikannya gadis itu sebuah susu kotak.

"Minumlah" kata Sting dan Lucy-pun menoleh. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa terimakasih dan sedikit rona tipis menghiasi pipinya, yang menurut Sting sungguh sangat menawan.

Semua mata melotot dan wajah seisi kelas langsung memerah seketika. Pasangan blonde itu memang sungguh romantis dan serasi, mereka saling memperhatikan. Tapi semua itu minus Natsu. Dadanya bergemuruh, darahnya seakan dipicu menuju ubun-ubun, nafasnya mulai memburu. Tanpa ia sadari Gray meliriknya. Namun belum berlangsung lama, Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mulai berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan? kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?" tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri_

" _Tidak seharusnya aku melihatnya, tidak seharusnya. Karena, melihatnya menatap Sting entah kenapa rasanya sakit" lanjut Natsu_

" _Tapi, aku ada hak untuk melakukannya (melihat). Karena dia adalah Luce" kata Natsu kemudian_

Selama jam pelajaran, mata Natsu tak pernah lepas dari Lucy. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Dilihatnya Lucy yang sedang serius belajar, entah kenapa perlahan bibirnya tertarik dan ia kembali tersenyum. Tanpa Natsu ketahui, Gray melihatnya. Pemuda raven itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya bisa tersenyum dan itu tulus. Bahkan senyuman itu ia akui tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada Lisanna sekalipun. Sungguh ia heran dan dibuat bingung olehnya.

Angin berhembus melalui jendela, tertiup dan menyapa seluruh siswa di ruang kelas 1-5. Angin itu juga tak lupa menyapa Lucy, hingga membuat rambut gadis itu melambai bak tirai sutra, lembut dan indah. Lucy menyangga rambutnya ke telinga, betapa terkejutnya Natsu melihatnya, sungguh pemandangan yang _indah?_ Ia tetap seperti itu, virus pesona Lucy Heartfilia benar-benar gila! Bisa membuat dirinya hanyut seketika. Lagi-lagi sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil tengah bermain catur bersama Lucy ditaman. Tapi dengan seenaknya Lucy bermain sambil membaca sebuah buku. Lebih parahnya, Lucy sudah mengambil 7 dari bidaknya dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tangannya bergerak tapi matanya tetap fokus ke buku yang dibacanya. Padahal Natsu sampai berkeringat dingin memikirkan taktik untuk meng-skak Lucy. Namun dengan lihainya, Lucy malah melakukan . . .

SKAK

Natsu shock. Ia kalah telak. Ditatapnya Lucy yang tanpa ekspresi menanggapi kemenangannya. matanya tetap fokus pada buku. Natsu mengeram kesal. Sebenarnya siapa Lucy? hingga ia sepintar itu? yang selama ini ia tahu Lucy adalah Luce. Temannya, sahabatnya, orang berharga baginya selain orang tua dan keluarganya. Seseorang yang mampu mengisi hari-hari membosankannya, seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan senyumnya, dan seseorang yang selalu . . .

Membuatnya Frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak? setiap kali bermain, setiap kali ia menantang gadis kecil itu, ia akan selalu kalah. Bahkan ia selalu kena omelannya karena lupa mencarinya ketika mereka bermain petak umpet. Tapi, ketika ia menyentuh tangan gadis itu, ia akan selalu tertunduk dan malu. Membuat jantung kecilnya berdegup kencang. Sungguh membuat frustasi kan?

"Ne, Luce. Bisakah kau menutup bukumu?" pinta Natsu dengan nada kesal

"Sebentar lagi Natsu" jawab Lucy

"Kau menang. Tidakkah kau senang? Kau ini sengaja atau apa? Daritadi aku memutar otak, tapi kau tidak menoleh dan dengan santainya meng-SKAK" jelas Natsu

"Jadi intinya kau ingin aku melihatmu berfikir keras, dan aku akan memujimu dengan ' _oh betapa kerennya'_ begitu?" tanya Lucy santai tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang sudah sangat emosi

"APA? AKU MEMANG KEREN LUCY. DILIHAT DARI PELUPUK MATA DAN SEBERANG LAUTANPUN AKU KEREN PLUS TAMPAN. KAU TIDAK LIHAT? HUH?" ungkap Natsu menggebu-nggebu, ia benar-benar terpancing amarah

Tak ada jawaban. Lucy hanya diam dan tetap fokus. Natsu geram dan merebut buku yang dibaca Lucy.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca sih?" kata Natsu dan membaca buku itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tulisan _aneh_ disana. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeja, ia terbata-bata. Melihat itu, Lucy terkekeh.

"Seorang yang keren itu ketika ia bisa membaca dan mengetahui apa yang dibacanya" kata Lucy menyindir Natsu

"A . . . Ap- apa? Aku bisa membacanya. Judul buku ini adalah _o-n-e par-ti-son two sai-des_ " eja Natsu dengan terbata-bata, kemudian setetes keringat dingin menetes di dahinya

"Maksudmu _one partition two sides_ " kata Lucy membenarkan

Tahu kalau ejaannya salah, Ia nyengir, antara malu, shock kalau ia dengan kerennya memplesetkan sebuah kata indah menjadi bahasa _Alien._ Tiba-tiba Lucy tertawa, ia terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Natsu yang menurutnya lucu. Dalam hati, Natsu mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Seharusnya ia tidak menantang Lucy Heartfilia, karena ia kalah lagi dan berujung dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Hahaha, kau suka baca buku ya, Luce" kata Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hmm, begitulah Natsu" jawab Lucy disela-sela tawanya

"Hentikan Luce, aku malu" kata Natsu kemudian dan sukses membuat Lucy berhenti tertawa. Ia sadar harusnya ia tidak menertawai Natsu, teman macam apa yang menertawai temannya hanya karena salah mengeja kata?

Pada akhirnya Lucy memutuskan mengajari Natsu membaca huruf latin. Sejak itu setiap kali mereka bermain, Lucy akan selalu mengambil waktu untuk mengajar walau hanya sebentar. Dan setiap kali Lucy dengan wajah serius mengajarinya, diam-diam Natsu tersenyum. Menurutnya Lucy sangat mempesona jika dalam mode serius.

 _ **Flashback End**_

" _Bahkan wajah serius Luce masih sama mempesonanya seperti dulu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _EHH? Apa yang aku fikirkan? Tidak, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu saja" lanjut Natsu nenyadarkan dirinya_

Bel berbunyi, jam makan siang. Sting dan Levy mengajak Lucy ke kantin, melihat itu Natsu bergegas berdiri dan mengajak teman-temannya ke kantin. Ketika Natsu dan teman-temannya berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Suara yang biasanya sangat ia rindukan, entah kenapa sekarang rasanya sedikit berbeda, seperti _hambar_ mungkin. Biasanya pula, hatinya akan berdebar dan senang mendengarnya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa terganggu. Natsu berhenti berjalan, ia menoleh. Lisanna menghampirinya dengan membawa sekotak bento yang tentunya akan ia makan bersama tunangannya.

"Natsu, aku membawa banyak, mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Lisanna penuh harap

Natsu hanya memandangnya datar. Sangat datar, bahkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf Lis, aku ingin makan bersama mereka di kantin, mungkin lain kali" jawab Natsu dan berlalu, Loki dan Gray permisi dan pergi mengikuti Natsu. Segera mereka susul sahabat pinknya itu, namun Gray menoleh sebentar melihat ekspresi sedih Lisanna. Bagaimanapun Lisanna gadis yang baik, dan bukannya selama ini Natsu tidak pernah menolak Lisanna? Sungguh Gray tidak tahu jalan fikiran Natsu, tapi satu hal yang pasti dan bisa membuat Natsu berubah adalah karena satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy Heartfilia, gadis yang sangat dibencinya namun tanpa ia sadari ia mulai _err_ jatuh cinta padanya.

Sementara yang ditinggalkan tertunduk sedih. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Natsu tega padanya. Bukankah pertunangan sudah diselenggarakan, dan orang yang paling ingin melakukannya dari awal adalah Natsu. Pemuda itu yang sempat kesal karena pertunangannya sempat diundur. Dan, pemuda itu juga yang sudah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, tapi kali ini . . .

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu? Aku tahu kau tadi tidak benar-benar menatapku. Karena hati dan fikiranmu tidak berada disini" gumam Lisanna dengan sedih. Ketika ia terpuruk seperti itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia adalah Juvia.

"Tenanglah Lis. Natsu hanya banyak fikiran. Mungkin kejadian di acara itu masih membuatnya tertekan. Percayalah padanya" kata Juvia menenangkan

" _Aku sudah biasa diacuhkan, jadi menurutku Natsu belum ada apa-apanya, Lis" kata Juvia dalam hati_

Kantin sekolah, jaraknya memang agak jauh dari gedung utama. Sting duduk bersama Rogue, Levy dan Lucy tentunya. Selama mereka makan, Lucy tidak benar-benar makan, ia merasa tidak nafsu. Ia terus memikirkan perlakuan lembut Natsu padanya kemarin. Saat dengan perhatian Natsu mendekatinya, saat dimana senyum Natsu merekah. Sungguh membuatnya terlena untuk sesaat. Sudah semalaman ia menguatkan diri untuk tidak terbuai, namun hati dan tubuhnya bertolak belakang. Semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, semakin ia teringat olehnya. Bahkan ketika ia menatap sinis Natsu, hati kecilnya tidak tahan dan menolak melakukannya.

"Lucy, makananmu akan menangis nanti karena kau hanya mengaduk-aduknya" kata Levy

"Apa kau sakit, Lucy?" tanya Sting

Lucy sadar, ia menggeleng dan mulai menyendok makanannya. Namun belum sempat ia memasukkannya ke mulut, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Yo, Mina. Bolehkah aku bergabung? Disini sangat ramai rupanya" tanya Natsu dengan innocent atau lebih tepatnya dengan cengiran bodohnya yang entah ia pelajari darimana. Semua bengong tak terkecuali Sting. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan _tidak,_ tapi ia tidak boleh egois karena kantin memang ramai dan tempat yang tersisa hanya tempat mereka, yang biasanya muat 8 orang.

"Silahkan" jawab Sting sukses membuat Rogue melotot padanya, ia memberi kode apakah sepupunya itu sudah gila dan hanya diacuhkan saja oleh sang empunya. Natsu, Loki dan Gray duduk, sedangkan Natsu duduk tepat disamping Lucy. Entah ia sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas hal itu membuat Lucy menjatuhkan makanan di sendoknya dan sedikit bumbu dari makanan itu menyiprat mengenai jas sekolahnya. Lucy diam.

"Hati-hati, bajumu bisa kotor, Luce" komen Natsu dengan nada _perhatian._ Kemudian dengan cueknya ia memakan makanannya tanpa mempedulikan semua pasang mata minus Lucy tentunya sedang menatapnya shock kuadrat.

 _Apa ini tidak salah?_

 _Seorang Natsu perhatian pada Lucy?_

 _Dunia pasti akan segara kiamat_

"Luce?" Levy mengulangi panggilan Natsu, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala mungilnya

"Aku heran, kenapa selama ini kau tidak bisa menyebut Lucy dengan benar. Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang lidahmu tidak bisa?" tanya Levy pada Natsu

" _Benar, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya" kata Gray, Loki, Rogue dalam hati secara bersamaan_

Sting hanya menatap Natsu, tentu ia juga penasaran. Apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak, sulit menerka. Lebih baik mendengar dari orangnya langsung. Merasa ditatap, Natsu mendongakkan kepala, mulutnya penuh makanan. Dikunyahnya makanan itu kemudian menelannya dengan segera.

"Entahlah, lidahku sudah begini dari dulu" jawab Natsu ala kadarnya, memang dari pertama ia bertemu Lucy bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah menyebut namanya dengan benar. Tapi, terkutuklah lidahnya, karena pertanyaan selanjutnya membuatnya mati kutu.

"Dulu? Kau mengenal Lucy, dulu?" tanya Sting

Setetes keringat mengalir di dahi Natsu. ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang sampai kelepasan omong.

"Tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Ia model ternama kan" dalih Natsu

Tiba-tiba Lucy berdiri. Ia meninggalkan semua temannya begitu saja. Levy meneriakinya dan memakan makanannya dengan rakus agar segera habis kemudian menyusul Lucy. Kini, tinggallah kelima pemuda dengan surai berbeda. Sting menghela nafas dan memakan makanannya.

"Kalau saja kau tak kesini, dia mungkin masih duduk dengan tenang" sindir Sting

"Kalau saja kau tidak mempersilahkanku, mungkin aku juga tidak berani bergabung" jawab Natsu kembali memakan makanannya. Keduanya mengangkat kepala, dan saling melempar tatapan maut. Loki merinding dan bersembunyi dibalik lengan Gray.

Di sebuah perusahaan. Heartfilia Corp lebih tepatnya, seorang pria paruh baya berambut blonde dan berkumis tengah serius duduk dimeja kerjanya. Di hadapannya terdapat setumpuk dokumen yang harus dibaca dan ditandatangani, kepalanya sudah mau pecah rasanya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan pucat. Dengan segera dirogohnya sebuah botol obat dilaci meja kerjanya dan memakan dua butir pil. Kemudian ia meminum segelas air. Diusapnya peluh yang menetes di dahi keriputnya. Pintu terbuka, Taurus masuk membawa setumpuk berkas lagi. Catatan, Taurus adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Heartfilia sekaligus sekretaris Jude. Karena ia merasa Taurus dapat dipercaya dan kerjanya juga sangat bagus.

"Tuan, anda terlihat lelah. Tidakkah lebih baik hari ini sudah cukup. Lebih baik anda pulang dan istirahat. Atau perlukah saya menghubungi dokter Libra?" kata Taurus

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Lagipula ini baru jam satu. Aku masih bisa bekerja" jawab Jude

"Tuan, apakah anda tidak ingin memberitahu putri anda?" tanya Taurus kemudian

"Dia sangat membenciku, bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu? Mungkin ia akan menyumpahiku sejadi-jadinya" jawab Jude seraya tertawa ringan

"Hime bukan anak seperti itu tuan, jika tuan menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf saya yakin ia akan memaafkan anda" saran Taurus

"Lucy, aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku telah mengekang dan menyakitinya bahkan karena aku kalap waktu itu, aku mengusirnya tanpa uang sepeserpun" kata Jude dengan mata yang sendu

"Mungkin anda memang salah, tapi sebagai seorang ayah takut kehilangan putrinya adalah hal yang wajar" kata Taurus menanggapi

"Cih, aku bahkan tak segan-segan memukulnya. Apa aku ini masih pantas disebut ayah?" tanya Jude dengan seringaiannya

"Itu adalah kesalahan anda dimasa lalu, sebaiknya anda memperbaikinya sebelum terlambat. Ingat, Heartfilia Corp hanya memiliki pewaris tunggal yaitu Lucy" kata Taurus mengingatkan

Jude hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau Heartfilia membutuhkan Lucy sekarang, tapi keadaan berkehendak lain. Ia tahu pasti putrinya tidak akan mau diajak pulang setelah apa yang terjadi. Ia juga yakin kalau permintaan maaf akan percuma, ia sudah sangat kejam. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menata hati dan fikirannya, melihat Lucy yang yang ketakutan akan dirinya membuat ia merasa dihina. Ia Jude Heartfilia dihina oleh putrinya sendiri?

Tapi sebenarnya jauh dilubuh hati Jude, ia sangat merindukan Lucy. Putri kecilnya yang selalu menatapnya dengan mata bulat karamelnya, sungguh mengingatkannya selalu pada Layla. Tapi, bagaimanapun Lucy berbeda, ia keras kepala. Setiap saat Jude memerintahkan ini itu dan mengatur semua aktivitas Lucy. Ia berusaha menjadikan putrinya duplikat istrinya, sikapnya, semua harus sama. Karena Lucy putri Layla, maka ia harus bisa dan harus menjadi seperti ibunya. Tuntutan itulah yang mengekang Lucy, ia bahkan tidak diizinkan menemui sembarangan orang. Hingga ketika ia memasuki Junior High School, ia nekat mendaftar ke sekolah biasa karena sudah bosan dengan home schooling yang menyebabkannya tidak memiliki satupun teman. Alhasil, Jude marah besar tapi amarahnya berhasil diredam oleh Lucy yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun permintaan sang ayah.

Mengingat semua itu, miris rasanya. Jude memegangi dadanya yang sakit dengan tangan kiri. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf dalam hati pada Layla yang tidak bisa merawat Lucy dengan baik. dilihatnya jam yang sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 02.00 PM. Ia menaruh pena dan berkasnya seraya menghela nafas.

"Taurus, kau punya waktu? Antarkan aku ke Fairy Tail Academy" kata Jude dan langsung diiyakan oleh Taurus

Bel panjang tanda jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi. Fried-sensei menyudahi pelajarannya di kelas 1-5. Ia mengambil buku paket yang ia pinjamkan ke muridnya dan menatanya di meja.

"Salah dua dari kalian tolong kembalikan ini ke perpustakaan" perintah Fried-sensei. Namun tak ada yang merespon, bahkan Sting tidak merespon. Pertanyaannya, kenapa tidak ada yang merespon?

Karena semua siswa tengah menyalin catatan sepapan tulis penuh. Fried-sensei memang hobi memberikan banyak catatan. Tapi, diantara mereka ada salah satu yang sudah selesai, siapalagi kalau bukan Lucy. Melihat kesibukan temannya, Lucy-pun berdiri dan menuju ke depan kelas. Ia menawarkan diri mengembalikan buku itu.

"Lucy, kau baik sekali. Tapi ini berat, sangat sulit membawanya sendirian" kata Fried-sensei. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya . . .

"Aku akan membantunya" kata Natsu yang sudah berada dibelakang Lucy. Lucy menoleh, ia heran

" _Sejak kapan?" batin Lucy_

Pada akhirnya Lucy dan Natsu membawa setumpuk buku paket sejarah ke perpustakaan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, mereka hanya diam. Walaupun bibir tak bicara, namun mata dapat melakukannya. Setidaknya itu yang kini tengah Natsu lakukan. sesekali ia melirik Lucy yang terlihat biasa saja membawa setumpuk buku yang bisa dibilang lumayan berat untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

Perpustakaan, sepi. Tidak ada penjaga, hanya ada note disana yang mengatakan

 _Jika selesai meminjam buku harap dikembalikan pada tempatnya dan catat dibuku_

Mereka meletakkan buku di trolly dan mulai mencari rak dimana buku sejarah tersimpan. Dalam diam, mereka mulai menyusun buku-buku itu kembali kedalam rak. Naas bagi Lucy karena rak tersebut cukup tinggi, hingga membuatnya harus berjinjit demi menata buku-buku itu. Natsu hanya meliriknya dengan was-was, antara takut ketahuan dirinya curi pandang dan takut kalau sampai Lucy terpeleset dan jatuh. Matahari siang mulai menyinari jendela, hembusan angin menyibakkan tirai, kini terlihatlah wajah Lucy yang diterangi cahaya matahari. Natsu terkesima, ia mematung. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, darahnya seakan dipompa ke wajah, dan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Ia masih tetap seperti itu hingga.

Lucy menyelipkan buku terakhir dengan susah payah, karena rak sudah penuh. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya lebih namun belum berhasil menyelipkan buku itu. tangannya sudah mulai sakit dan kakinya sudah gemetar, dan perlahan ia bisa menyelipkan buku itu. namun tiba-tiba jinjitannya meleset, tubuhnya oleng, ia hampir jatuh namun berpegangan pada buku yang belum berhasil ia sematkan. Matanya terbelalak, menyadari tubuhnya yang akan terjengkang dengan buku-buku yang sudah lepas dari raknya. Lucy menutup matanya, siap menghantam lantai dan dihadiahi hujan buku. Namun . . .

TAP

BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK

Tidak sakit. Perlahan ia membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kini dirinya berada dalam dekapan Natsu.

" _Natsu?" panggil Lucy dalam hati_

Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh dan kepalanya, melindunginya dari buku-buku tebal yang akan menghujaninya. Lucy terbelakak, ia tidak menyangka Natsu menolong dirinya dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri dihujani buku-buku. Natsu hanya meringis sambil memejamkan mata, menahan rasa pening akibat hujan yang menyakitkan itu. Setelah merasakan tidak ada yang jatuh di kepalanya, Natsu membuka mata, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap gadis bersurai blonde yang tengah ia dekap. Lucy mendongakkan kepala, mata mereka bertemu. Seakan terkena sihir, mereka diam seribu bahasa, bahkan tembokpun ikut membisu. Detik jam terus berputar, suaranya menggema ke setiap sudut perpustakaan seakan tersenyum melihat kedua insan yang sedang bergejolak dengan batin dan fikirannya.

" _Apa ini wajah Luce?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Apa ini tangan Natsu? hangat, egoku menolak untuk membiarkannya menyentuhku. Tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Mata onyxnya entah kenapa membuatku serasa sakit. Ini bukan tatapan kebencian dan penuh amarahnya, melainkan sebuah tatapan polos nan kekanak-kanakan. Dan entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti merindukannya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya, Luce sudah dewasa. ia terlihat cantik, dahinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, pipinya yang sedikit merona . . ." kata Natsu dalam hati_

Deg deg deg

Jantung keduanya terdengar. Mereka terbelalak dan melepaskan diri. Lucy merasa sangat canggung dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja.

Natsu lagi-lagi diam mematung, ia memegangi dadanya. Ada perasaan senang dan berbunga disana. Apa ia baru saja memuji Lucy? ia tidak pernah memuji Lisanna sampai seperti itu sebelumnya. Namun suasana hati Natsu tentu tidak seindah itu, dibalik bunga-bunya yang tengah bermekaran dihatinya, terciptalah langit mendung. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Lisanna terngiang dikepalanya dan disusul perkataan Lucy.

 _Cinta dan benci itu benda tipis_

 _Aku membencimu_

"Kini bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Apa aku masih membencinya atau sudah jatuh cinta padanya" gumam Natsu

"Detak jantung ini bahkan sama dengan saat aku membencinya. Jadi bagaimana aku akan memastikannya?" lanjut Natsu dengan sedih

Lucy mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia berjalan menuju kelas guna mengambil tasnya kemudian ikut klub. Ia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Natsu sungguh membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Kenapa setelah ia melakukan semua kejahatan padanya sekarang ia malah bersikap baik padanya? Lucy menyeringai mengingatnya. Ia menepis apa yang baru saja terjadi diotaknya dan kembali menguatkan dirinya.

" _Semuanya PALSU!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Klub Taekwondo. Hari ini Erza absen dikarenakan ada kepetingan. Klub jadi malas-malasan. Lucy datang membuka pintu dengan keras, tentu semuanya terkejut. Hibiki yang tengah bersantai bersama kedua temannya sambil meminum jus kaleng, terkejut sampai menyemprotkannya. Semua pasang mata melihatnya, Lucy sedang dalam mood tidak bagus. Gadis itu masuk ruang ganti dan mengganti seragamnya, hal yang belum pernah terjadi selama ia mengikuti klub. Pasalnya Lucy akan selalu memakai seragam ketika ia bertanding dengan siapapun. Lucy keluar dan matanya mengkilap tajam.

" _Aku kuat! Aku tidak akan terjerat dengan dramamu, King of Drama" kata Lucy dalam hati. Kini ia kembali diselimuti kemarahan._

Tiba-tiba Gray tersentak. Lucy menunjuknya tepat dihidungnya. Sejak kapan gadis itu didepannya? Gray bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Lihatlah, akan kujernihkan fikiranku. Dan kupastikan tidak akan terbuai olehmu!" umpat Lucy_

Gray masih loading. Belum seratus persen ia loading, Lucy menarik lengannya dan membanting tubuhnya. Semua mata membulat sempurna sampai mau lepas. Gray terbelalak, sakit sekali. Lucy tidak main-main, ia baru tahu alasan kenapa sekarang ini Lyon takut dengan Lucy, karena gadis itu adalah Erza kedua. Dengan susah payah ia bangun.

"Lucy, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Gray dengan kesal

" _Kenapa? Aku hanya menjernihkan hati dan fikiranku saja" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Kalau kau marah padaku katakan saja, jangan membantingku asal seperti barusan. Sakit" keluh Gray

" _Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Gray" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy menarik lengan Gray dan membantingnya lagi. Kemudian ditindihnya pemuda itu dan mengunci kakinya. Gray berteriak, kuncian Lucy luar biasa, sungguh malangnya nasib Gray.

Sementara di Klub basket, Sting absen dengan alasan ada kepentingan. Jadi klub itu berlatih tanpa adanya sang ketua. Natsu tentu tahu maksud tersembunyi Sting, ia tahu kalau Sting tengah menghindari dirinya. Natsu tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia sadar ia memang pantas menerima itu setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada gadis yang memiliki tempat di hati Sting. Dihati Sting? Entah kenapa mengatakannya saja Natsu merasa dadanya seperti diremas. Disela-sela latihannya, ia bahkan sampai tertawa ringan nan hambar.

Hari mulai sore, diluar pagar sekolah terparkir sebuah mobil Marcedes Benz berwarna hitam mengkilap. Jude Heartfilia mengamati gerbang sekolah sejak 2 jam lalu, tentu keberadaannya disini tak lain adalah untuk melihat putrinya yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ia lihat karena terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya ia malah diusir oleh pemuda berambut pirang. Kali ini, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf.

Klub berakhir, Lucy telah berganti kembali menggunakan seragamnya dan hendak pulang. Tiba-tiba pintu klub terbuka, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut spike pink yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengenakan kostum basket dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Tanpa perduli anggota klub taekwondo yang terheran-heran, ia melenggang masuk dan mendekati Lucy. mata Lucy membulat, tidak menyangka pemuda pink itu akan mendatanginya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Padahal baru saja ia meluapkan emosinya dan melupakan kejadian hari ini, tapi dengan seenaknya pemuda itu terus datang dan datang seperti _jalangkung 'datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar'._

"Ayo, kita pulang" ajak Natsu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Lucy

 _Kita?_

 _Pulang?_

Para anggota klub shock bukan main, seorang Natsu Dragneel yang terkenal tidak suka berdekatan dengan gadis lain selain Lisanna mengajak Lucy pulang? Lyon yang semula memapah Gray yang babak belur akibat ulah Lucy, mengendurkan tangannya dan membuat Gray terjatuh. Tentu yang dijatuhkan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy dalam hati. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu, namun bukan dilepaskan malah tangan itu menggenggamnya erat._

" _Kau sudah gila?" bentak Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu tak gentar, ia tidak akan mundur. Tidak sebelum ia mengerti semua ini. ditariknya Lucy segera tanpa mengindahkan penolakan gadis itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang klub. Lucy meronta-ronta, ia bahkan mengancam Natsu tapi tentu tidak akan didengar oleh pemuda itu. Sudah cukup, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan menghempaskan tangan Natsu sekuat tenaga. Natsu berbalik, ditatapnya gadis itu yang kini sudah menatapnya penuh amarah dan kekesalan bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Di senja sore ini, di koridor ini, ia kembali terserang sebuah sengatan listrik beribu Volt. Lucy menatapnya tajam, seakan tatapannya bisa melubangi kepala Natsu saat ini juga. Tatapan yang sama seperti malam itu, malam ketika Lucy pertama kali bicara. Dengan segera Lucy menulis sesuatu di note, namun belum selesai ia menyelesaikan tulisannya, suara Natsu menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bicara setelah itu? Setidaknya kau bisa mencaci makiku" kata Natsu dengan wajah tertunduk

" _Haruskah aku melakukannya? Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Aku tahu kau membenciku sekarang, tapi biarkan aku meluruskannya. Aku, tidak membencimu" ungkap Natsu kemudian, kini wajahnya sudah memerah. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini juga, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Kata tidak membenci adalah sebuah kata tabu yang keluar dari mulutnya, pasalnya perkataannya sekarang ini bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu selama ini.

" _Tidak membenciku katamu? Menghempaskanku di gudang, mencaci makiku, menyikasaku, melukai hatiku, kau bilang itu karena kau tidak membenciku? Jangan bersilat lidah, King of Drama" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Aku memang iblis, Luce. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki perasaan, karena aku . . ." ungkap Natsu sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya sudah berpicu, detak jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu.

Belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lucy sudah melewatinya. Ia meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja, ia bahkan tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Natsu. Lucy bertanya-tanya. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ia tunjukkan wajah itu? kenapa ia tidak menunjukkannya saat dimana ia masih meminta belas kasihannya? Kenapa disaat ia sudah membencinya pemuda itu malah datang padanya, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengguncang hatinya. Kenapa? Lucy menangis, ia terus berjalan. Natsu tak tinggal diam, ini masih terlalu dini untuk dibilang menyerah. Ini baru dua hari, ia bersumpah akan merelakan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengejar gadis itu dan memastikan semuanya. Lucy berjalan begitu cepatnya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, seorang pria paruh baya. Lucy menengadahkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

" _Ayah?" tanya Lucy_

"Lucy?" panggil sang ayah dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Lucy, namun Lucy menepisnya

" _Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Lucy dalam hati_

Jude bisa melihat air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata putrinya. Lucy pasti habis menangis, hati Jude terasa sakit. Bahkan sampai sekarang putrinya tetap menderita, ayah macam apa dia yang membiarkan putrinya seperti itu . . .

"Lucy, ayah minta maaf" kata Jude tiba-tiba

" _Minta maaf kata ayah? Jangan berbohong. Aku bukan Lucy yang dulu lagi, jadi semua perkataan ayah tidak akan sampai pada hatiku yang sudah terlanjur hancur berkat kalian" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Ayah tidak akan memaksa kau memaafkan ayah, tapi bisakah ayah meminta satu hal, Lucy?" tanya sang ayah

" _Apa ayah akan memintaku untuk pulang, menyiksaku, lalu membuatku koma dan tertidur selama mungkin?" tanya Lucy dengan geram. Matanya mengkilat menatap sang ayah. Jude terlonjak kaget, sejak kapan putrinya memiliki tatapan seperti itu?_

"Bisakah kau tetap menjadi putri ayah?" pinta Jude

Lucy tersenyum sinis. Ia menyeringai dan menatap tajam ayahnya. Sungguh konyol, kenapa sekarang ayahnya dengan beraninya mengatasnamakan ayah dan anak? Sejak kapan ayahnya mempelajari hal itu? dulu, ketika Lucy meronta minta dilepaskan dari penjara yang bernama rumah sakit saja, ayahnya seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Bahkan ketika ia terbius dan memejamkan mata, ia melihat ayahnya hanya berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jadi sekarang, masih pantaskah ia menyebut pria paruh baya didepannya ini ayah? Belum sempat Lucy menjawab dalam hati permintaan ayahnya, seseorang menghalaunya. Memutus jarak antara ia dan sang ayah.

"Jauhi Luce" kata Natsu yang datang tiba-tiba

Mata Jude terbelalak. Ia terkejut dengan penampakan pemuda bersurai spike pink. Memori Jude berputar, ia ingat kalau dulu anak itu datang ke rumahnya. Menunggu putrinya yang tengah ia kurung dirumah. Anak yang sangat dekat dengan Lucy. Jude mematung, ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Selama ini ia bersyukur karena sejak kecelakaan itu Lucy mengalami amnesia sebagian dan tidak mengingat anak didepannya ini. Karena jika Lucy mengingatnya mungkin Lucy akan tambah membencinya atau kembali tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Lucy menatap punggung Natsu dengan pandangan marah, dan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa lagi? Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berada didekat ayahnya dan Natsu. tanpa mereka sadari, Lucy melangkah pergi, tanpa pamit dan tanpa permisi.

"Lucy?" panggil Jude

"Jangan pernah mendekati Luce lagi atau aku akan bertindak" ancam Natsu dan menyusul Lucy

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lyon dan Gray melihat semuanya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, sedangkan Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melepaskan tangan Lyon yang memapahnya. Dan ajaib, Gray sudah sembuh dan bisa berjalan dengan sempurna. Gray mengikuti Natsu dan berjalan melewati ayah Lucy yang kini tertunduk dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Lucy berjalan dengan cepat. Natsu meneriakinya dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun Lucy menulikan pendengarannya. Jangan bercanda, jangan membual, jangan berlagak. Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Lucy sekarang. Semua orang memandang mereka dan berbisik. Pasti pertengkaran antara kekasih. Mendengarnya saja sungguh membuat Lucy muak. Yang benar saja, ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah memimpikan dan mengharapkan seorang seperti Natsu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Luce, berhenti!" teriak Natsu

" _Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" jawab Lucy dalam hati_

"Luce, kumohon berhenti!" Teriak Natsu lagi

" _Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu!" jawab Lucy lagi dalam hati_

Mereka melewati kompleks pertokoan, dimana jalanan sangat ramai. Banyak orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia kehilangan Lucy, Natsu panik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menangkap sosok gadis blonde itu. Dengan susah payah ia menerobos para pejalan kaki, peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap surai blonde yang dicarinya, ia segera memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Luce!" panggil Natsu, sedangkan yang dipanggil tak menoleh sama sekali.

Dengan secepat kilat Natsu berlari dan tak mempedulikan sumpah serapah para pejalan kaki yang menyumpahinya karena menerobos tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf sama sekali. dilihatnya Lucy yang terus berjalan dan hendak menyeberang jalan, ia mempercepat larinya. Lucy sudah panik, nafasnya naik turun. Dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas yang tidak kunjung merah, sedangkan Natsu semakin mendekat. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Lucy melihat jalanan dan langsung menyeberang. Jantung Natsu berdegup kencang karena gadis itu dengan nekatnya menyeberang jalan yang tengah ramai. Para pejalan kaki meneriakinya, semua mata memandang mereka.

"Luce, berhenti! Kumohoh berhenti! Kau tidak mendengarku!" teriak Natsu yang kini sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan, tempat Lucy berdiri semula.

Dari jauh, sebuah mobil melaju kencang, Natsu kalap. Pasalnya mobil itu melaju ke arah Lucy. Mobil semakin mendekat dan sang pengendara kaget, melihat seorang siswa yang berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mengindahkan dirinya akan tertabrak mobil. Suara ban berdecit dan . . .

"LUCY HEARTFILIA BERHENTI!" teriak Natsu

BRAKKK

Tepat saat ia meneriaki nama Lucy dan untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama gadis itu dengan benar, mobil yang tadi melaju kencang sudah menabrak Lucy. membuat gadis itu terkulai lemas dijalan. Lucy terkulai dengan mata terbuka, setetes darah menetes di pelipisnya. Jantung Natsu serasa mau copot saat ini juga, tak terasa matanya berair dan cairan itu menetes membasahi pipinya. Natsu terdiam, tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan kaku saat ini juga, membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Namun tidak disangka Lucy berdiri. Ia berdiri layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar gadis gila!" teriak pengendara mobil menyumpahi Lucy

"Jangan bunuh diri dengan menggunakan mobilku!" teriak pengendara mobil lagi

Lucy terus melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Bahkan ia menghiraukan lutut dan sikunya yang lecet serta pelipisnya yang berdarah. Sedangkan Natsu?

Kini, Natsu tengah tertawa. Ia tertawa dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya. Semua orang memandangnya aneh.

"Kalian lihat? Dia baik-baik saja" ungkap Natsu dengan suara serak di dalam tangis beserta tawanya. Namun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan ia kehilangan tenaga. Ia terduduk di jalanan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone menginterupsinya.

"Hoi, Natsu. apa yang kau lakukan? apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Gray yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Natsu

Natsu memutar kepalanya menatap Gray. Betapa terkejutnya Gray melihat keadaan Natsu sekarang ini. kostum Natsu bahkan sudah basah akan keringat dan wajahnya kusut. Ditambah temannya itu meneteskan air mata sambil tertawa. Tak hanya itu, kini tubuh Natsu juga gemetar hebat.

"Ya, aku sudah gila Gray" jawab Natsu

...

Disebuah pinggir sungai kini Natsu dan Gray berada. Matahari semakin tenggelam. Suasana sore yang menyesakkan untuk Natsu. Bahkan kali ini, angin tak mau berhembus hanya untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Natsu hanya tertunduk sambil menatap riak air yang seolah mengejeknya. Matanya sembab. Tak tahan, akhirnya Gray memulai pembicaraan. Ditanyainya temannya itu apa yang telah terjadi. Namun Natsu tak mau bicara. Geram, Gray mencengkeram baju Natsu.

"Apa yang terjadi, kau tahu aku tidak bodoh hingga tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi antara kau dan Lucy!" bentak Gray

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, ia tertunduk membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni.

"Jawab! Bodoh! Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Gray

"Ya, aku sudah gila Gray" jawab Natsu

"Aku gila karena terus dihantui semua perasaan ini" ungkap Natsu kemudian. Tangan Gray melemas, dilepaskannya cengkramannya dari baju Natsu. Natsu terduduk di hadapan Gray, ia menghela nafas sejenak. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia bercerita, siapa tahu setelah ini bebannya berkurang atau ia mendapat sedikit jawaban atas perasaannya yang tidak menentu.

"Aku membenci Luce" kata Natsu

"Aku tahu" kata Gray ketus

"Aku membencinya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku seperti itu karena ulahnya juga. aku hanya membalasnya" kata Natsu memulai cerita, Gray terhenyak ia menajamkan telinganya.

"Dia, telah mengkhianatiku. Semua yang telah aku lakukan padanya hanyalah angin lalu baginya. Dan, di tengah hujan salju yang melanda Hargeon waktu itu aku menunggu. Aku menunggu berhari-hari bahkan sampai malam. Aku terus menunggu berharap ia akan datang, namun setelah ia datang, ia malah memintaku untuk enyah. Setelah aku bertanya lagi, kau tahu apa yang kudapat? Dia menghempaskanku. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tubuhku yang bergetar dan mataku yang sudah berarir saat itu" cerita Natsu dengan suara parau

"Sejak saat itu aku membencinya. Ketika ibu mengatakan kita akan tinggal bersama, aku sangat marah. Hingga dendamku menggelapkan hatiku, aku melukainya. Hati, batin, bahkan fisiknya. Kufikir aku tidak akan bergetar ketika melakukannya, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku ingin sekali kudekap dia namun egoku menolak. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkannya yang sudah mengkhianatiku dan dengan egoisnya melupakan semua yang telah ia lakukan. namun . . ." kata Natsu tertahan, matanya mulai berkaca-kata

"Namun . . ." tak terasa cairan bening itu sudah memenuhi matanya dan menetes kembali membasahi pipinya. Gray tersentak, ia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

 _Aku membencimu_

Lagi-lagi mantra itu kembali terngiang dikepala Natsu dan kali ini kata itu mengintimidasi sangat keras. Ia sampai memegangi kepalanya.

"Dia membenciku" kata Natsu kemudian ia terisak dan menarik tubuhnya. Ia memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat tidak pantas dilihat oleh teman sekaligus rivalnya. Ia merasa lega karena sudah bercerita, namun disatu sisi dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa Lucy tega melakukan itu padamu. Tapi aku tidak sependapat denganmu yang langsung membencinya tanpa menyelidiki lebih dulu. Dan, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya aku tidak heran ia membencimu" ungkap Gray

"Tapi bukannya itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gray. Tak ada jawaban, Natsu hanya terisak tak mau menjawab lebih. Lagipula ia juga tidak tahu apa jawaban yang pantas untuk pertanyaan Gray.

"Jangan bilang kau . . ." kata Gray agak ragu

"Jatuh cinta padanya?" tebak Gray

Dibalik isakannya, mata Natsu membulat. Ia tidak menyangka akan pertanyaan Gray selanjutnya. Cinta? Segila itukah ia hingga ia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang dibencinya? Natsu sedikit berfikir, ia kembali mengingat sikapnya dua hari ini. Ketika ia menolong gadis itu dikebun, ketika ia mengekori gadis itu, ketika ia menatap wajah cantik gadis itu di perpustakaan, ketika ia mendekapnya, ketika ia menggenggam tangannya, ketika ia mengejarnya, ketika ia . . . menangis melihat gadis itu tertabrak mobil. Natsu memukul dadanya, ia berharap itu tidak benar, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta. Ia mencintai Lisanna, hanya Lisanna yang ia inginkan untuk bersanding dengannya. Namun, kenapa lidahnya serasa pahit ketika menyebut kata _cinta untuk Lisanna?_ Kenapa sekarang tidak ada rasa berdebar ketika memikirkan Lisanna? Tapi ketika memikirkan Lucy, jantungnya berdebar dan hatinya sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi, apakah Gray benar? Tidak. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Lucy lelah berjalan dan duduk didepan minimarket. Dipandanginya lututnya yang lecet, ia juga mengelap darah di pelipisnya. Diingatnya Natsu yang meneriaki namanya. NAMA. Dada Lucy terasa sesak, ia berusaha mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin namun percuma, dadanya tetap sesak bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Diremasnya bajunya.

" _Sakit! Kumohon jangan sebut namaku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Seseorang keluar dari minimarket sambil meneguk minuman kaleng, seseorang itu juga masih mengenakan seragam. Ia menoleh melihat seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang sangat dikenalnya. Melihat luka di lutut gadis itu, ia menjatuhkan minumannya dan segera mendekat dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Lucy?" tanya Sting

" _Sting?" panggil Lucy_

" _Kenapa disaat seperti ini Sting selalu ada? Disaat dimana aku sangat tertekan karena ulahmu, ia selalu ada untuk memberikan sandaran dan menghiburku?" tanya Lucy_

" _Natsu, kalau saja dulu kau seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan membencimu" lanjut Lucy_

" _Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. Semua sudah terjadi, kau yang berbuat dan kau juga yang menuai hasilnya. Kau menanam duri jadi tidak salah kalau kau terkena tusukannya" lanjut Lucy kemudian_

Sting masuk kembali ke minimarket dan membeli obat merah beserta plester. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat Lucy berada dan mengobati luka gadis itu. Ingin sekali ia bertanya bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkan lukanya namun lidahnya kelu. Tatapan sendu Lucy seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam. Akhirnya Sting hanya diam dan menekan perasaan sakit yang menjalari relung batinnya. Kenapa Lucy selalu terluka? Disaat ia berpaling sebentar saja, gadis itu akan selalu berakhir terluka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menyesal, harusnya ia tidak mengindari Natsu dan membiarkan Lucy sendirian didekatnya. Sting hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus mengobati luka Lucy.

...

Semenjak kejadian itu, Natsu mulai menjauhi Lisanna. Ia tidak pernah membalas telfon atau pesan dari tunangannya itu. Ia bahkan selalu menolak untuk makan siang bersama, tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak pernah mengangkat matanya hanya untuk sekedar memandang Lisanna. Miris. Lisanna sakit hati, ia selalu menangis sendirian di kebun belakang tempat dimana Natsu sering duduk atau tiduran. Namun kini, pemuda itu selalu mengekori Lucy. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sakit adalah ketika ia bertanya apakah Natsu mencintainya, pemuda itu selalu menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu Lis" jawab Natsu

Ya, dia memang menyatakan cintanya. Namun tidak dengan mata, fikiran dan hatinya. Mata itu tidak mau menatapnya dan fikirannya tidak disini. Atau mungkin hatinya sudah pergi ketempat yang tidak mungkin Lisanna jangkau sekarang. Hati itu mungkin sudah pergi untuk mengejar dan menerjang hati Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis yang selalu Natsu sebut-sebut sebagai gadis yang sangat ia benci, gadis yang tidak dianggapnya dan bahkan dianggapnya sebagai parasit. Tapi apa? Lisanna terisak pilu. Lalu mana janji Natsu yang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya?

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu Natsu selalu mengekori Lucy kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Bahkan Natsu tak segan mengikuti Lucy ke toilet dan menunggu diluar toilet. Melihat perubahan sikap Natsu tentu semua orang heran tak alang kepalang, kemana perginya Natsu yang angkuh? Sekarang pemuda itu tak lebih dari seorang _Stalker sejati_. Juvia sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Tak hanya disekolah, dirumah juga. Nyonya Grandine sampai pingsan melihat kelakuan putranya yang berubah drastis. Natsu mengikuti Lucy ke dapur, ruang tamu, perpustakaan, kebun. Bahkan menunggui Lucy tidur siang dengan duduk didepan pintu kamar gadis itu. Ia juga tak segan-segan memberikan makanan ke piring Lucy ketika gadis itu makan. Sampai Wendy mengatakan _dimana ada Lucy disitulah ada Natsu._

3 Minggu berlalu. Sedangkan Lucy, ia gerah selalu diikuti. Ia sangat membenci Natsu, kali ini tak ada rasa lain selain rasa benci. Ia sudah menyingkirkan dilemanya dalam waktu singkat. Ia juga berusaha bersembunyi agar Natsu tidak menemukannya. Namun naas baginya, entah kenapa di sekolah ketika ia bersembunyi di bawah pohon di lapangan Natsu sudah ada disana. Ketika ia pergi ke atap menenangkan diri dari _Stalker Natsu,_ pemuda itu sudah dengan seenaknya tiduran disana. Ketika ia hendak makan sendirian dibalik tangga, Natsu sudah disana dengan berdalih membersihkan tempat itu. Lucy selalu mencoba kabur namun Natsu selalu menemukannya. Ia mengerutuki nasibnya, apa dunia ini sempit? Atau apa Natsu itu paranormal hingga tahu kemana dan dimana ia berada? Hingga . . .

"Luce, tunggu aku. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? kau menghindariku selama 3 minggu ini. tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit saja waktu?" pinta Natsu dengan berjalan mengikuti Lucy di sepanjang koridor lantai 2. Semua hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda kasihan pada Natsu yang diacuhkan atau memang tidak dianggap? Tiba-tiba Lisanna menghadangnya. Natsu mendongakkan kepala.

"Lis? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu innocent

"Natsu aku ingin bicara" kata Lisanna

"Maaf Lis, kumohon nanti saja. aku ada perlu" kata Natsu dan hendak pergi. Namun perkataan Lisanna selanjutnya berhasil menghentikannya.

"Perlu untuk mengejar Lucy Heartfilia?" tuding Lisanna yang tepat sasaran. Natsu menoleh, ia tertunduk tidak berusaha mengelakkan. Mata Lisanna berkaca-kaca, yang ia tahu Natsu-nya akan selalu mengelak dan berteriak _tidak,_ namun pemuda itu memilih diam yang artinya adalah _iya._ Lisanna menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Lisanna lagi

"Ya, aku mencintaimu" jawab Natsu tanpa memandang Lisanna, kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Ketika ia mengatakan itu rasanya ia memberi harapan palsu pada gadis perak itu.

"Kau berubah Natsu" kata Lisanna

"Aku tidak berubah. Aku memang seperti ini" jawab Natsu

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong sekarang. Tidak masalah jika kau membohongiku tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak membohongi dirimu sendiri?" tanya Lisanna kemudian, ia mengatakan dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, jika yang kau maksud itu Luce. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku ini sedang berbohong atau tidak" jawab Natsu jujur

Tangis Lisanna pecah. Mereka jadi tontonan, Natsu tak berusaha menenangkan Lisanna. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Lucy melihat semuanya, ia tidak benar-benar pergi. Natsu bingung, sudah 3 minggu ia mengikuti Lucy namun belum juga mendapat jawaban. Tapi ketika Lisanna mengatakan kalau ia sedang berbohong, ia kembali berfikir apakah ia memang seperti itu. Semua perkataan Lisanna yang mengatakan _Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis,_ kemudian perkataan Gray yang mengatakan ia jatuh cinta, juga saat ini. Saat Lisanna menyebutnya membohongi diri sendiri, dan berubah. Belum sadar dari alam fikirannya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Lu-chan" panggil Levy dari arah belakang Lucy, ia sedikit berlari menghampiri temannya sambil membawa dua buah jus kaleng

Barulah Natsu sadar kalau Lucy belum pergi, ia menoleh dan mendapati Lucy berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pandangan matanya tak dapat dibaca, Natsu terbelalak. Selama 3 minggu ini gadis itu menatapnya penuh benci, namun kenapa sekarang berbeda? Tanpa mempedulikan Lisanna yang masih menangis, Natsu mendekati Lucy. Lucy hendak kabur namun tangan kekar itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin bicara" kata Natsu, Lucy menoleh dan kembali menatapnya penuh benci, Natsu tersentak. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menguatkan batinnya untuk bicara, ia tidak peduli kalau seluruh siswa tengah menatapnya bak _melodrama._

"Tidak bisakah kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Natsu dengan suara berat

" _Seperti apa memangnya?" tantang Lucy_

"Kau tahu, itu sakit rasanya" lanjut Natsu

" _Sakit? Lebih sakit mana daripada apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku?" tanya Lucy_

"Aku minta maaf, Luce" kata Natsu

Semua mata terbelalak. Seorang Natsu Dragneel meminta maaf? Katakan kalau ini tidak benar. Bahkan Lucy juga terbelalak dibuatnya, seseorang tolong sadarkan ia. Tampar atau katakan ini adalah mimpi. Namun genggaman erat Natsu menyadarkannya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Aku tidak minta kau memaafkanku karena aku memang tidak termaafkan. Tapi setidaknya tidak bisakah kau tidak menghindariku?" kata Natsu mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya

" _TIDAK" jawab Lucy pasti, matanya semakin tajam dan mengintimidasi_

"TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU, KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR GILA?" bentak Natu, semua terkejut tapi minus Lucy tentunya

"Aku terus mimikirkanmu, semua yang telah kulakukan padamu hingga detik ini. Kau membuatku menjadi seorang Stalker sejati. Kau terus mengacuhkanku dan mengindariku bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Aku akui aku memang kejam, tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja melihatku? Aku sudah berusaha semampuku agar kau mau melihatku yang sekarang. Tapi apa? Kau terus menghindar dan menatapku seperti itu, kenapa huh?" teriak Natsu. ia meluapkan segala emosinya

Tiba-tiba . . .

"Aku tidak memintamu memikirkanku dan aku juga tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku. Dan percuma saja, apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu, karena mataku sudah tertutup sekarang, bagiku kau hanyalah sebuah bayangan" kata Lucy datar namun sinis menjawab semua perkataan Natsu

TERCENGANG

Semua orang tercengang mendengar perkataan Lucy. Telinga mereka tidak salah kan? Lucy bicara? LUCY BICARA? betapa shocknya mereka. Bukankah Lucy sudah tidak biacara selama ini? bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan gadis itu tidak bicara selama 2,5 tahun. Tapi kenapa ia bicara saat ini? Sedangkan Natsu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Lucy, kali ini habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Kau bahkan membuatku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus meyakinkan diriku kalau aku ini membencimu tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bayanganmu selalu ada disetiap langkahku. Kau bagaikan penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan yang datang dan datang lagi entah berapa kali aku membuangmu" teriak Natsu lagi

"Kalau begitu tinggal buang dan hapus saja kan?" teriak Lucy

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya maka sudah kulakukan" balas Natsu

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk enyah?" tantang Lucy

"DASAR EGOIS!" teriak Lucy

"YA AKU MEMANG EGOIS! JADI BERENTI KERAS KEPALA!" Teriak Natsu tak mau kalah

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERCERMIN TUAN? KAU YANG KERAS KEPALA! KAU MENGIKUTIKU DAN MEMBUATKU GERAH! KAU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PERASAANKU YANG KESAL AKAN ULAHMU!" teriak Lucy lagi

"AKU TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGHINDARIKU!" teriak Natsu

"HAK ASASIKU AKU MAU MENGHINDAR ATAU TIDAK" jawab Lucy

"HAK ASASIKU JUGA MAU MENGIKUTIMU ATAU TIDAK" jawab Natsu meng-skak perkataan Lucy

Wajah Lucy memerah, beraninya Natsu mempermalukannya. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" bentak Lucy

"Kau yang harusnya menutup mulutmu" kata Natsu datar dan menarik tangan Lucy

"Ap . .-"

Natsu membungkam Lucy dengan bibirnya. Mata Lucy membulat sempurna. Pasalnya kini Natsu tengah menciumnya dihadapan semua orang. Ia meronta, dipukulnya dada Natsu. Jantung Lucy berdegup dengan kencang, wajahnya memanas, ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, namun bibir lembut Natsu membuainya dan seakan menghilangkan akal sehat dan seluruh keras kepalanya. Lisanna mematung melihatnya, ia lemas dan terduduk dilantai.

" _Meskipun kukatakan untuk berhenti, hatiku terus pergi ke arahmu bahkan tidak bisa beristirahat untuk sejenak, ini menjadi beban yang sulit untuk kukendalikan, Mengapa aku tak bisa bahkan untuk membuangmu? Apa yang telah terjadi denganku?" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku mengulurkan tangan dan melihat dengan mataku, tapi tak peduli berapa kali kusebut namamu, kau selalu menjauh dariku. Aku telah gila karena semua ini. tak bisakah kau melihatku? Tak bisakah kau menyadari betapa frustasinya aku?" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Akhirnya . . .

Mina-san, gomenasai sebelumnya kalau chapter ini updatenya telat. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah chapter ini akan menyenangkan atau mengecewakan. Karena jujur, aku sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini dan kekurangan ide. Jadi aku menulis berdasarkan apa yang terlintas di fikiranku saja. Maaf juga jika ada salah penulisan kata, ejaan atau istilah. Dan jika readers merasa alurnya tidak pas, mohon maafkan aku.

Aku sempat berdebar-debar mengetik scene akhir. Padahal rencananya scene _kissing_ mereka tidak kubuat seperti ini. tapi yah ... entahlah. Chapter 10 difikirkan belakangan. Hehehe.

Terimakasih sudah menantikan fic ini. Mohon review dan sarannya demi kelancaran penulisan author amatir ini. Oh ya sekedar info, untuk minggu depan tidak janji bisa update, dikarenakan author ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi doakan saja semoga bisa update . . .

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	10. Chapter 10

A VOICE TO YOU

Chaper 10 : I Will Change, Is This True?

Terimakasih Mina-san atas dukungannya hingga aku bisa meng-update chapter 10. Untung saja aku membawa tugasku ketika kerja dan kukerjakan di sela-sela waktu kerjaku, jadi ketika pulang, aku langsung bisa menulis kembali. Yosh! Dan **Warning! Di chapter ini mungkin ada adegan sedikit M, tapi masih taraf aman. Mohon maafkan author.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Stayawake123** : Terimakasih, aku tidak menyangka akan mengagumkan karena jujur aku kurang puas dengan apa yang aku tulis.

 **Miyu Mayada** : Iya, karena pertama aku kehabisan ide dan kedua aku geregetan karena alurnya yang lambat di chapter 8.

 **Ochana** : Begitu ya? Kenapa kamu jadi silent rider? *sekedar ingin tahu, tidak dijawab tak apa. Aku juga nggak nyangka respon Ocha-san karena aku sebenarnya tidak puas dengan apa yang kutulis di chapter 9.

 **92** : Benarkah? Syukurlah . . . ya, Lucy nggak sadar kalau ia bicara begitu pula dengan Natsu yang nggak sadar Lucy telah bicara padanya. Oh iya, makasih doanya karena Author ini akhirnya bisa update. Selamat membaca chapter 10 . . .

 **Nafikaze** : Ya, benar sekali. Kurasa mungkin keduanya, karena Lucy nanti akan kembali Dilema.

 **Hrsstja** : Kesimpulan yang kamu ambil TEPAT. Tapi aku belum menjelaskan semuanya, baru clue saja. Kisah dibalik semua pertanyaan Natsu juga pertanyaan readers akan dijawab oleh Jude sendiri nantinya.

 **Fic of Delusion** : Iya kan? Aku suka Natsu yang begitu. Hohoho, tapi kurasa tidak keduanya karena ia melakukan itu karena . . . yah akan kujawab di chapter 10.

 **Hama** : Maaf, updatenya telat. Minggu kemarin aku update malam senin, hal yang jarang aku lakukan. gomenasai.

 **Rdragneel** : Siap!

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : entahlah aku sendiri juga bingung otak Natsu dikemanakan. Tapi yang jelas tebakan anda benar. Untuk Sting, jangan senang dulu ya . . . karena kemungkinan Sting juga melihat semuanya. Tentu saja masih lama, genre-nya saja Drama. Aku inginnya sih sedikit bertele-tele, tapi yah . . . tunggu saja kedepannya bagaimana. Untuk requestmu akan aku fikirkan.

 **De-chan** : benarkah? Ya ampun, maafkan aku. Aku tetap update kok. Iya, walaupun sebenernya aku tidak begitu puas dengan chapter 9, tapi aku suka bagian Lucy berdebat dengan Natsu, sesuatu banget! Tapi . . . awalnya aku berfikir Sting satu-satunya yang tidak melihat kejadian itu, tapi setelah dikaji lagi akhirnya aku berubah fikiran . . . tara, selamat membaca. Terimakasih doanya de-chan.

 **Hannah** : SO PASTI. Coz aku nggak suka yang namanya end yang gantung apalagi sampai sad ending, No Wayyyyyyyyy . . .

 **Freedom Friday** : Senangnya kamu suka chapter 9, terimakasih. Iya, semuanya karena Natsu. Lisanna dan Sting sama-sama baiknya, tidak ada keduanya yang berniat jahat. Hiks, sedih dengan nasib mereka nantinya, mungkin aku akan fikirkan pasangan untuk Lisanna. Tapi untuk Sting? _Errr_

 **Cemilan** : eh? Nama anda cemilan? Rasanya aku nggak enak hati memanggil anda seperti itu. Terimakasih dukungannya, dan aku akan terus update karena sebenarnya aku punya komitmen untuk selalu update sebelum tanggal 20 Juni.

 **Aoi Yukki** : Maaf sekali, tebakan Yukki-san salah, hehehe. Scene tabrakan yang tidak tertebak kan? Iya, kasihan Lisanna. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, tunggu yang lebih menyakitkan di chapter 10 ini.

 **ACKeeileun** : Kalau menurut Author sih iya, tapi Natsu sendiri ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Dan terimakasih sudah bilang bagus, #bungkuk 90 derajat.

 **Guest** : aku akan jawab untuk kedua nama dengan tag ini. Ya, mungkin Natsu punya, akan aku jelaskan lagi entah chapter berapa. Dan akan kuusahakan memperbanyaknya, aku sih tidak jamin, soalnya aku menulis apa yang ada difikanku saja.

 **Putri aqua** : Makasih, enggak kok. Aku akan bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan fic ini.

 **KuroNalu** : Iya, aku sudah revisi, tapi ketika baca ulang ada typo dan aku malas revise lagi. Gomenasai. Aku senang kalau kamu menyukainya, nantikan terus ya.

 **Nakumi** : Tuh kan kamu juga kasihan sama Natsu, atau author bilang mulai _err_ jatuh cinta? *maaf, bercanda. Aku nggak nyangka kalau aku bisa membuat scene-scene seperti itu mengingat aku ini baru dalam menulis. Tapi syukurlah kamu menyukainya, arigato ne . . .

 **Naomi Koala** : Lama tidak bertemu Naomi-san. Kalau tidak salah Naomi-san ketinggalan 4 chapter. Aku kagum kalau kamu Naomi-san bisa membaca 4 chapter sekaligus dalam semalam. Berapa jam tuh? Aku saja baca satu chapter 40 menit. Terimakasih masih mau membaca fic ini, akan aku lanjut kok. Soalnya aku punya target harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum lebaran.

 **Kha-chan** : Tentu saja, hahaha. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" bentak Lucy

"Kau yang harusnya menutup mulutmu" kata Natsu datar dan menarik tangan Lucy

"Ap . .-"

Natsu membungkam Lucy dengan bibirnya. Mata Lucy membulat sempurna. Pasalnya kini Natsu tengah menciumnya dihadapan semua orang. Ia meronta, dipukulnya dada Natsu. Jantung Lucy berdegup dengan kencang, wajahnya memanas, ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, namun bibir lembut Natsu membuainya dan seakan menghilangkan akal sehat dan seluruh keras kepalanya. Lisanna mematung melihatnya, ia lemas dan terduduk dilantai.

" _Meskipun kukatakan untuk berhenti, hatiku terus pergi ke arahmu bahkan tidak bisa beristirahat untuk sejenak, ini menjadi beban yang sulit untuk kukendalikan, Mengapa aku tak bisa bahkan untuk membuangmu? Apa yang telah terjadi denganku?" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku mengulurkan tangan dan melihat dengan mataku, tapi tak peduli berapa kali kusebut namamu, kau selalu menjauh dariku. Aku telah gila karena semua ini. tak bisakah kau melihatku? Tak bisakah kau menyadari betapa frustasinya aku?" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Sting dan Rogue menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, mereka sedikit heran melihat koridor yang dipenuhi banyak orang dan mata mereka mengarah ke arah yang sama, Sting mengernyitkan dahi. Ia berjalan dan berusaha melihat apa yang tengah mereka lihat, betapa tekejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada disana. Natsu tengah mencium Lucy, mata Sting membulat. Darahnya seakan dipompa dengan kecepatan super dan langsung naik ke ubun-ubun, nafasnya memburu dan dadanya mulai naik turun, bahkan matanya mengkilap tajam. Rogue melihat Sting dan pemandangan bak _melodrama_ itu bergantian, ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan merasa was-was, ia takut kalau sampai sepupunya itu melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Natsu belum melepaskan Lucy, sedangkan Lucy ia juga masih terbuai. Sungguh sentuhan Natsu tidak bisa ditolaknya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan menghampiri Lucy, ingatan dimana Natsu menghempaskannya di gudang, mencaci makinya, dan mempermalukannya di pesta. Dengan sekuat tenaga didorongnya Natsu kemudian . . .

PLAK

Lucy menampar wajah Natsu dengan tangan kanannya. Natsu shock, ia tidak bereaksi apapun selain terkejut. Entah ia terkejut karena tamparan Lucy atau . . .

"Aku membencimu! Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi! Bahkan jangan pernah kau berani menyebut namaku! Aku muak!" bentak Lucy dan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih dalam keterkejutannya

"Levy, ayo kita pergi" ajak Lucy melewati teman birunya. Sedangkan Levy juga masih shock, tapi dengan segera ia sadar dan mengikuti Lucy. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Natsu, matanya sayu tanda ia khawatir. Sebelumnya belum ada gadis yang berani menampar Natsu, mungkin pemuda itu sangat shock sekarang ini.

Sedangkan setelah sepeninggalan Lucy, perlahan Natsu memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja ditampar dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya.

" _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu mengedarkan pandangan matanya, semua mata menatapnya shock, bingung, kasihan dan sebagian kesal. Perlahan matanya melihat sosok gadis bersurai perak yang terduduk lemas dengan mata kosong dan derai air mata. Lisanna, Natsu tercengang melihatnya. Apa ia yang membuat gadis itu menangis? Sesak, Natsu merasa sesak atau itu efek karena ia merasa _kasihan?_ Ingin sekali kakinya melangkah dan menangkan gadis itu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tunggu, semua? Yang benar saja, ia sudah melakukan perbuatan diluar batas dengan mencium Lucy tanpa persetujuannya dan ditambah didepan umum. Natsu menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan raut penyesalannya di balik poni pinknya.

" _Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu pada Luce, tidak seharusnya juga aku melukai Lisanna. Cih! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku mencintai Lisanna, tapi kenapa aku tak sanggup melangkah untuk mendekatinya? Aku membenci Luce tapi kenapa aku malah menciumnya dan bahkan terbuai dengan kelembutan bibirnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya? Apa karena sebegitu frustasinya aku hingga tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal tak pantas itu? bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lisanna akan membenciku dan Luce, ia akan sangat membenciku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Ketika Natsu mengatakan Lisanna akan membenci dirinya, entah kenapa ia merasa baik-baik saja, tak ada rasa sakit seperti saat Lucy membentaknya dan mengatakan ia membencinya. Sakit, benar-benar sakit. Ditambah perkataan Lucy yang melarangnya mendekatinya atau sekedar menyebut namanya, sungguh membuat Natsu merasa ditusuk-tusuk dan disayat habis-habisan. Padahal sebelumnya ia mengatakan _maaf_ tapi bukannya dimaafkan malah ia semakin dibenci. Sungguh Natsu benar-benar frustasi sekarang ini. ia bingung bagaimana akan menghadapi Lucy nantinya, akankah ia baik-baik saja menatapnya? Tentu jawabannya adalah tidak, karena mengingat ciumannya barusan membuat degup jantungnya meningkat. Perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan hatinya seakan ingin meledak saat ini juga.

" _Hatiku sakit tapi kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Apa ini yang dimaksudkan oleh Gray? Apa benar aku memang . . ." tebak Natsu_

 _Aku membencimu!_

 _Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!_

 _Bahkan jangan pernah kau berani menyebut namaku! Aku muak!_

Natsu memegangi dadanya. Rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, semakin menyayatnya dan semakin menggodanya untuk menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan dan tidak menangis. Karena ia adalah laki-laki dan seorang laki-laki tidak akan pernah menangis. Namun tanpa izinnya cairan itu kembali menetes, hancur sudah pertahanan Natsu. Saat ini juga ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tetaplah sama, ia hanyalah seorang bocah lemah. Bocah lemah yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat sombong, ternyata kesombongan itu tak lain hanyalah sebuah tameng demi menutupi hatinya yang lemah.

Sting berjalan melewati Natsu sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ingin rasanya ia memukul pemuda pink itu, namun ia tidak punya hak untuk marah. Lucy bukan milik siapapun, jadi tidak masalah jika ada laki-laki yang menciumnya. Harusnya ia berfikir jernih, namun tidak. ia tidak bisa berfikir seperti itu karena gadis itu adalah Lucy, walaupun mereka tak ada hubungannya, tapi Sting merasa memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu. Karena, Lucy adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil masuk ke hatinya.

Lisanna masih tidak bergerak, hingga beberapa temannya mencoba membantunya berdiri tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming. Juvia datang dan bingung, tapi ia melihat Lisanna menangis. Dengan segera ia membantu Lisanna berdiri dan mengusap air matanya. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya, namun berhenti saat melihat tatapan kosong Lisanna. Tatapan itu melihat kearah Natsu. Juvia bingung dan hanya memandang mereka bergantian.

Toilet perempuan di lantai 2. Lucy masuk toilet cukup lama. Sudah 5 menit berlalu tapi gadis itu tak kunjung keluar. Levy menggedor-gedor pintu, meneriaki nama temannya dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Fikiran Levy sudah kemana-mana, ia takut Lucy melakukan tindakan berbahaya atau semacamnya.

"Lu-chan, buka pintu! Kumohon buka pintunya!" teriak Levy

"Lu-chan! Kau dengar aku? Kumohon buka pintunya!" teriak Levy lagi

"Lu-chan!" Teriak Levy

SRRRRRRRR

Hanya suara keran air yang menjawabnya.

Didalam, keran air terbuka. Lucy tengah mengusap-usap bibirnya. Ia mengusap bibir itu berulang kali menggunakan tisu dan air, sudah 5 menit berlalu namun Lucy merasa belum bisa menghapus jejak Natsu disana. Ia kesal, marah, emosi, tidak hanya pada Natsu tapi pada dirinya yang dengan bodohnya terbuai. Lucy terus menggosok-gosok bibirnya sampai bengkak. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya dan rambutnya basah, matanya mengkilap tajam.

"Natsu Dragneel, aku benar-benar membencimu! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu bahkan ketika kau bersembah sujud padaku sekalipun!" kecam Lucy

NGIIIINNNGGG

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk ke kepala Lucy. Lucy terdiam, memorinya berputar.

 _ **Flashback**_

Lucy kecil tengah berdiri di jendela kamar yang mengarah ke balkon. Matanya melihat ke arah luar dari balik tirai. Diluar pagar kini ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah menunggunya sambil meniup-niup kedua tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. Lucy menyipitkan matanya, wajah anak itu tak terlihat olehnya.

Kini Lucy kecil tengah mengenakan mantel pink dengan tangan gemetar. Ia meraih payung dan membuka pintu utama rumahnya masih dengan tangan yang gemetar. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar, disetiap langkah ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak goyah.

" _Aku tidak boleh goyah" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Namun sulit, rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Kata goyah itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia tidak yakin akan sanggup mengatakannya, tapi jika ia tidak melakukannya maka ayahnya yang akan bertindak dan tentu ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan payung dan sampailah ia dihadapan anak laki-laki itu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Lucy

"Apa? Lu**, kita kan sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Aku menunggumu dari kemarin-kemarin" kata anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti bayangan dengan polos

"Menunggu? Untuk apa kau menunggu? Aku tidak pernah memintamu menungguku" kata Lucy ketus

"Karena kita adalah teman" jawab anak laki-laki

"Sejak kapan aku mengatakan kalau kau temanku? Dan juka seingatku, aku tak pernah mengatakan margaku dan dimana aku tinggal. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai sini?" tanya Lucy kecil dengan dingin

"Lu**" gumam anak laki-laki

"Pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu" kata Lucy

"Tapi Lu** . . ." kata anak laki-laki terbata-bata

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku!" kata Lucy dan meninggalkan anak laki-laki seperti bayangan itu yang terpaku di luar pagar di tengah dinginnya malam bersalju.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Mata Lucy membulat, ia mematung membiarkan air terus mengalir deras di westafel. Diluar Levy masih terus berteriak. Entah karena apa, kali ini yang Lucy dengar hanyalah kata-kata di ingatannya yang terngiang sangat keras di telinganya.

 _Enyah kau dari hadapanku!_

Kata-kata itu kemudian disusul dengan perkataan kasarnya pada Natsu baru saja.

 _Aku membencimu!_

Sakit, hati Lucy terasa ngilu dan sakit. Seperti ada sebilah pedang yang menyayatnya. Pedang yang sangat tajam hingga sekali sayatan mampu menghancurkan segala amarahnya. Ya, kali ini Lucy memegangi dadanya dengan tangan gemetar. Lagi-lagi anak laki-laki seperti bayangan itu. Tapi kenapa kali ini? kenapa ia memintanya untuk enyah? dan kenapa kata itu disusul oleh kata-katanya untuk Natsu? Apapun alasannya yang jelas ia merasa sakit sekarang. Bahunya juga mulai berat seakan tiba-tiba dijatuhi beban berton-ton beratnya. Tak terasa liquid bening menetes menuruni wajah pucatnya. Sontak saja Lucy terkejut, ia memegangi cairan itu perlahan.

"Apa ini?" gumam Lucy

 _Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!_

 _Bahkan jangan pernah kau berani menyebut namaku! Aku muak!_

Beban dipundaknya seakan meledak, Lucy gemetar sempurna. Kenapa ia terngiang perkataannya sendiri pada Natsu? kenapa? Segala pertanyaan memutari otaknya. Namun tuhan seakan menghukumnya. Karena tidak hanya itu, ingatan yang baru saja masuk juga terus menghunusnya. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir deras tanpa perintah, terus diusap tapi tetap tidak mau berhenti.

"Kenapa aku rasanya menyesal mengatakannya? Pada anak seperti bayangan itu dan bahkan pada Natsu?" gumam Lucy dengan lirih

Kaki Lucy sudah lemas, tak kuat dengan apa yang tengah melandanya, ia-pun terduduk di lantai. Tatapan matanya kosong namun mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Perlahan tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dikantungnya. Jimat keberuntungannya, ia menggenggamnya erat.

" _Aku benci ini. rasa sakit ini, rasa sesal ini. aku benci. Kenapa aku mengusirnya? Dan kenapa aku memintanya untuk enyah? Apa salahnya? Apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan? dan apa hubungannya dengan Natsu? kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit setelah mengucapkannya? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Levy panik. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan jam terakhir pasti sudah dimulai. Ia melirik jamnya dan benar saja. Digedornya kembali pintu toilet itu tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Lu-chan! Keluarlah! Bersembunyi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Aku akan membantumu jadi keluarlah sekarang juga atau aku akan meminta Gray atau Gajeel untuk mendobraknya!" teriak Levy

"Lu-chan!"

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Lucy keluar dengan tatapan datarnya, bibirnya bengkak, wajahnya dan rambutnya basah terlebih seragamnya sedikit berantakan. Levy tentu khawatir, tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Lucy sudah menjawabnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Lucy datar dan melewati Levy begitu saja

Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu entah kenapa sakit rasanya. Lucy tidak pernah seperti itu, selama ini ia mengenal Lucy sebagai pribadi yang lembut. Walaupun seisi kelas mengucilkannya dan menatapnya penuh benci, Lucy tidak membalas mereka. Bahkan ketika dengan tidak manusiawinya Natsu mengatakan sengaja memfitnahnya dan meminta maaf, Lucy dengan mudah memaafkannya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Lucy hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti layaknya patung tak bernyawa.

Jam Pelajaran terakhir di kelas 1-5. Bob-sensei tengah menerangkan rumus-rumus momentum dengan panjang lebar. Semua sangat serius memperhatikannya kecuali beberapa siswa dengan surai pink dan blonde. Mata Natsu menerawang, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan apa yang akan dilakukannya kemudian. Sedangkan Sting. Pemuda itu sesekali melirik tajam Natsu. Ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tanda sedang gelisah karena Lucy belum masuk kelas padahal sudah 20 menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba . . .

SREK

Pintu terbuka, Lucy masuk begitu saja ke kelas diikuti Levy. Ia masuk tanpa permisi. Bob-sensei menghentikan mengajarnya sejenak. beberapa teman sekelasnya berbisik.

 _Lucy, dia hebat. Bisa berdebat dengan Natsu dan membuatnya mematung seperti itu_

 _Hei, lihatlah. Dia tidak menunjukkan rasa malunya setelah dapat ciuman dari Natsu_

 _Apa dia itu gadis normal?_

 _Entahlah, dia tidak bisa ditebak. Setelah lama tidak bicara akhirnya ia bicara karena berdebat dengan Natsu_

Lucy tentu mendengarnya tapi ia menghiraukannya, peduli apa mereka dengan masalahnya. Ia hanya berdecih pelan yang tentu tidak disaradari semua orang.

"Lucy, Levy, kalian terlambat" Kata Bob-sensei lembut

"Maafkan kami" jawab Lucy datar kemudian berlalu dan duduk

Mata Sting membulat, ia mendengar Lucy bicara lagi? apa telinganya salah dengar? Ekor matanya mengikuti Lucy hingga gadis itu duduk dibangkunya.

"Ya, tidak apa Lucy" jawab Bob-sensei belum menyadari kalau Lucy bicara

TIK TOK TIK TOK

"APA? LUCY! KAU BICARA?" Bob-sensei terbelalak dan meninggikan suaranya saking terkejutnya

"Memangnya sejak kapan sensei aku tidak bicara?" tanya Lucy dan seketika Bob-sensei bungkam. Entah kenapa muridnya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda, atau lebih dibilang menyeramkan.

Semua heran dengan pertanyaan Lucy. Tidakkah ia menyadari kalau ia tidak bicara sebelumnya? Entahlah, hanya Lucy yang tahu jawabannya. Karena menurutnya ia tidak pernah tidak bicara. Ya, karena ia selalu bicara dalam hati. Mata Natsu berangsur menatap Lucy dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan. Sebegitu bencikah Lucy pada dirinya hingga ia berubah menjadi seperti itu? Sungguh, sangat sakit rasanya. Menyadari ada yang menatapnya, Lucy menoleh dan Natsu hanya diam, ia memilih menunduk menghindari tatapan Lucy. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup menatap mata itu, mata yang memancarkan segala kemarahan, kebencian, dan berbagai bentuk tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun Natsu tidak mengelak, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada Lucy yang selalu menghindarinya.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Detik demi detik berlalu, namun perlahan waktu bergerak melambat seperti film. Warna berubah memudar menjadi putih dan abu-abu. Hanya Natsu dan Lucy yang berwarna disana. Namun warna indah milik Lucy perlahan menghitam, Natsu terbelalak melihatnya, ia ingin sekali berteriak namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

BRAK

Natsu berdiri. Kelas hening sesaat, semua mata menatapnya heran tapi minus Lucy. gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Bon-sensei hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya yang ketiduran di kelas.

"Natsu, kurasa kau harus mencuci mukamu" kata Bob-sensei dan langsung dituruti oleh Natsu. ia berjalan melewati tempat duduk Lucy kemudian keluar dari kelas. Tak selang lama seteleh kepergian Natsu, Sting-pun ikut permisi.

Toilet laki-laki. Natsu mencuci mukanya dengan gusar. Ia berharap air dapat menjernihkan fikirannya yang sedang kacau, namun percuma. Tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada disamping Natsu dan juga mencuci mukanya. Natsu menoleh, didapatinya Sting yang sudah memcuci muka dan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu dari acara _semedimu_?" tanya Sting datar

"Apa?" Natsu tidak paham, ia mematikan air dan mengernyitakan dahi menatap Sting

"Oh, rupanya aku mengganggu ya. Tidak kusangka seorang Natsu Dragneel melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis yang dia benci" olok Sting masih dengan nada datar

CTAR

Sebuah guntur menghujam benak Natsu. ia tidak menyangka kalau Sting juga melihatnya. Ia masih shock, namun tiba-tiba seringaiannya muncul, ia tertawa sinis.

"Lalu, apa kau cemburu karena aku berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya?" tanya Natsu memancing amarah Sting

"Hn, Aku tidak serendah itu hingga merebut paksa ciuman pertama seorang gadis" jawab Sting dengan mengepalkan tangannya, matanya sudah menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, anggap aku apapun. Tapi, asalkan kau tahu saja, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan sembarangan pria mendekati Lucy" ancam Natsu

Sting tertawa terbaha-bahak, Natsu tentu tersinggung mendengarnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Sting menghentikan tawanya dan kembali kedalam mode seriusnya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, kawan. Lucy membencimu sekarang, apa kau sangat yakin kalau ia akan membiarkanmu berada didekatnya?" serang Sting

"Melindunginya tidak harus berada didekatnya, kawan" jawab Natsu santai dan sukses menusuk Sting

"Ya, karena kau adalah Iblis, Natsu" jawab Sting menyembunyikan amarahnya. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Sting. Ia tengah dalam mood tidak baik saat ini, meladeni Sting maka akan berbuah malapetaka karena mungkin tangannya akan ringan dan mendarat di wajah ketua klubnya itu. Namun ketika ia berada disambang pintu, ia berhenti.

"Dan kau adalah _Iblis kedua_ " gumam Natsu yang masih didengar oleh Sting

Sepeninggalan Natsu. Sting meninju dinding. Matanya mengikap tajam dan sangat mengerikan.

...

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai. Bob-sensei merapikan berkasnya. Ia mengumumkan kalau ujian semester akan diadakan minggu depan. Wajah seisi kelas berubah lesu mendengarnya, tapi berbeda dengan Lucy yang terkesan biasa saja.

"Oh ya, Laxus-sensei meminta kau untuk mengambil jadwalnya Sting" pinta Bob-sensei dan pergi meinggalkan kelas diikuti Sting

Tak lama kemudian Sting kembali dan membagikan jadwal ulangan Semester. Ia membagikan satu persatu, hingga ketika ia membagikan kepada Lucy, ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy datar dengan wajah datar pula

"Tidak, belajarlah yang rajin" ucap Sting yang entah kenapa membuat wajah datar Lucy bersemu merah mendengarnya. Natsu melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, Gray dan Loki hanya menghela nafas. Mereka juga tidak habis fikir dengan sikap kedua insan itu dimana salah satunya sangat membenci namun tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta sedangkan satunya dulu sangat lembut dan rentan namun sekarang kelembutan itu sirna sudah digantikan dengan kebencian yang teramat sangat hingga membuat keduanya saling kejar-menghindar, memperhatikan-mengacuhkan, mengkhawatirkan-menghiraukan. Keduanya seperti sedang melakukan aksi reaksi yang akan menarik satu sama lain hingga menimbulkan sebab akibat.

Sting memberikan selembar jadwal itu pada Natsu yang diterima dengan tatapan tajam. Sting tersenyum melihatnya, senyuman yang menurut Natsu memiliki makna tersembunyi. Selesai memberikan jadwal, para siswa di kelas 1-5 bersiap pulang. Natsu dan Lucy berdiri bersamaan, menyadari itu ia menoleh melihat Natsu seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya seolah meremehkan. Natsu terpana, ia shock. Gray dan Loki juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kemana perginya Lucy yang lembut itu? kini Lucy seperti layaknya Erza kedua, mengerikan. Itulah yang difikirkan keduanya. Lucy berlalu begitu saja diikuti Levy yang sebenarnya menahan bulu kuduknya untuk tidak berdiri. Namun . . .

"LUCE! BERHENTI!" kata Natsu dengan keras dan membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyebut namaku seperti itu kan?" tanya Lucy datar namun menusuk. Natsu tak gentar, ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

TEGANG

Keadaan kelas kembali tegang, teman sekelas Lucy yang belum pulang tak mau melewatkan kesempatan melihat Lucy dan Natsu berdebat, karena menurut mereka ini menarik mengingat Lucy tidak pernah bersikap sebegitu beraninya selama ini bahkan Sting yang sudah melangkankan kakinya diambang pintu berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau bisa mengalahkanku" kata Natsu atau lebih tepatnya tantang Natsu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy tidak mengerti

"Di ujian ini, jika kau bisa mengalahkan nilaiku, aku akan berhenti memanggil namamu dan menjauh darimu. Tapi . . ." kata Natsu

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya, ia berfikir kalau tantangan Natsu sangat mudah baginya. Ia adalah Lucy Heartfilia, tentu kejeniusannya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Lucy terkekeh pelan, semuanya merinding begitupula dengan Sting. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang disukainya kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi mengerikan.

"Kau tidak salah menantangku?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak" jawab Natsu pasti

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika misalnya aku kalah?" tanya Lucy

" _Tentunya itu tidak mungkin" batin Lucy_

Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati Lucy, ia merasa senang ditantang oleh Natsu. karena entah kenapa mendengar pemuda itu menantangnya, seperti mengingatkannya pada anak laki-laki seperti bayangan dalam mimpinya yang juga selalu menantangnya tapi berujung ia permalukan. Sungguh, ia pasti akan menikmati saat-saat mempermalukan Natsu, pemuda yang kini tengah _mungkin_ dibencinya.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus BERKENCAN DENGANKU" jawab Natsu dan membuat Lucy melotot

"Kau gila?" tanya Lucy sukses membuat semuanya bergidik bahkan Sting yang terbelalak mendengar perkataan Natsu, menjadi sangat shock mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir mungil Lucy.

"Cih! Terserahlah! Akan kupastikan kau kalah dan menjauh dari hadapanku!" kata Lucy pasti dan meninggalkan kelas, ia bahkan melewati Sting dan seakan tidak mengindahkan keberadaan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini berada disisinya saat ia terpuruk. Pemuda yang selalu memberikan sandaran ketika ia menangis. Mungkin sekarang mata hati Lucy mulai tertutup dengan sesuatu yang bernama _kebencian._

Sting menyusul Lucy dan dengan sigap meraih tangannya dan membuat gadis itu berbalik. Hampir saja Lucy mengeluarkan makiannya, tapi ia terkejut mendapati siapa yang tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sting?" tanya Lucy

"Aku perlu bicara padamu sebentar" kata Sting

Kebun belakang sekolah. Lucy duduk di kursi tempat biasanya Natsu duduk, sedangkan Sting berdiri disampingnya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi pemuda yang mengajaknya untuk bicara tidak kunjung membuka suaranya. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menatap Sting, yang ditatap sedikit salah tingkah dan berdehem.

"Lucy, aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata Sting membuka suaranya

"Silahkan" jawab Lucy lembut

"Apa kau membenci Natsu?" tanya Sting

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kan, kukira kau sudah tahu" jawab Lucy dan dibalas helaan nafas oleh Sting

"Kau tidak takut membencinya?" tanya Sting lagi

"Kenapa harus takut?" tanya Lucy balik

"Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis Lucy, kau tahu apa yang dialami Natsu sekarang adalah hasil kebenciannya padamu" papar Sting dengan bijak namun suaranya serak seakan penuh luka ketika mengatakannya

"Jangan berguarau, aku sedang tidak bersedih hingga kau harus membuat candaan seperti, Sting" jawab Lucy dan ia terkekeh

Tiba-tiba . . .

TAP

Sting memegang wajah Lucy, mata Lucy terbelalak. Baru kali ini Sting berada sangat dekat dengannya, hembusan nafas Sting bahkan menggelitik Lucy. Otomatis perlakukan itu membuat sang gadis merona, Sting tersenyum dan menyentuh bibir Lucy dengan jempolnya. Lucy menelan ludahnya, sungguh ia tidak habis fikir apa yang dilakukan Sting. Dan, anehnya lagi kenapa ia tidak memberontak? Padahal jika itu Natsu, sudah pasti ia akan menendangnya dengan segenap kemampuan bela dirinya.

"Aku serius Lucy" jawab Sting seakan menggoda Lucy

"Natsu sudah melakukannya, tidak mungkin kau tidak merasakan apa-apa kan?" tanya Sting dan mengusap bibir Lucy lagi. Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia terlalu terpaku dengan wajah Sting yang terbilang tampan. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sting tampan? Apa Sting memang tampan dan ia baru menyadarinya? Lucy merasa fikirannya mulai tidak waras. Ditepisnya fikiran aneh itu dan menjawab Sting.

"Ya, aku merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan marah lebih tepatnya" jawab Lucy dengan nada kesal

"Lalu kau mengusap bibirmu sampai bengkak?" tanya Sting

"Iya, tapi bekasnya tidak mau hilang!" jawab Lucy lagi

"Apa kau mau aku menghilangkannya?" goda Sting mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Lucy. nafas Lucy tercengat, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ia bisa menebak apa yang akan Sting lakukan padanya. Melihat wajah Sting yang semakin dekat, entak karena apa atau karena reflek Lucy memejamkan matanya. Namun . . .

"Hmpp" Sting menahan tawa

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan. Dihadapannya kini Sting tengah menahan tawanya. Kesal karena dipermainkan, ia mendorong Sting kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Sting tak kuat menahan tawa, ia tertawa lepas hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hentikan itu, Sting" gumam Lucy lembut

Natsu, Gray dan Loki pulang dengan berjalan bersama. Loki tak henti-hentinya mengatakan bodoh pada sahabatnya itu karena sudah menantang seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi entahlah apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali ia sendiri. Gray juga mendukung Loki, ia fikir kalau Natsu sudah benar-benar tidak waras sekarang ini. Sebegitukah frustasinya ia hingga ia melakukan perbuatan konyol itu? dibilang konyol, hari ini sahabatnya itu sudah melakukan segala kekonyolan diluar akal sehat. Ya, sahabatnya itu yang tidak pernah menyentuh gadis yang selama ini jadi kekasihnya bahkan menjadi tunangannya malah mencium gadis lain terlebih dihadapan semua orang. Sungguh Gray pusing memikirkannya saja, ia bingung cara berfikir sahabat pinknya itu.

"Natsu, kau sudah benar-benar gila! Bagaimana dengan Lisanna, bodoh!" kata Loki

"Bagaimana apanya, ia tunanganku kan" jawab Natsu santai

"Hei, hei ... kau sedang belajar menjadi playboy rupanya. Tapi kau tahu, ini salah. Seorang playboy juga memiliki batas. Se-playboy apapun diriku jika aku sudah memiliki tunangan yang kucintai maka aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" kata Loki seraya menghela nafas kasar

Natsu diam. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah menyakiti Lisanna. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemui gadis itu tapi ia terlalu malu dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan, karena sekali lagi ia belum begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali mengejar Lucy apapun yang terjadi tapi dilain sisi ia tidak ingin melepaskan ikatan pertunangannya dengan Lisanna begitu saja. Egois memang, tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Jadi ia memilih bertaruh dengan Lucy, karena ia tahu persentase kemungkinan ia menang hanya 20 % mengingat dirinya yang malas belajar. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak akan berjuang, siapa tahu dengan usahanya kali ini ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Jika ia menang maka ia akan mengakui kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada Lucy, dan jika ia kalah ia akan janji menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu. Setidaknya itulah janji yang ia buat pada dirinya sendiri karena kata _kencan_ yang dikatakannya sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah dalih belaka.

...

Lisanna pulang kerumah dengan wajah sembabnya. Sang kakak, Mirajane bingung melihat adiknya yang murung dan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis. Belum sempat ia bicara menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Lisanna sudah melaluinya dan menuju ke kamarmya yang berada dilantai 2. Ia masuk kamarnya dan mendekap bantal kemudian kembali terisak, sakit rasanya. Kemana Natsu yang selama ini ia kenal? Tidak adil rasanya jika Natsu meninggalkannya demi gadis yang dibencinya atau sudah dicintainya itu. Ia ingin sekali bertanya dengan Natsu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ingat jawaban Natsu siang tadi.

Kediaman Dragneel. Natsu pulang sendirian, ia disambut oleh Virgo dan ibunya yang sedang berada diruang tamu tengah menonton berita. Natsu tak mengindahkan berita itu dan berangsur ke kamarnya. Ternyata berita itu menampilkan perusahaan Hearfilia Corp yang tengah dilanda krisis. Nyonya Grandine yang semula tersenyum menanggapi kepulangan putranya menjadi serius ketika telinganya mendengar penuturan host di berita tersebut.

 _Heartfilia Corp tengah dilanda krisis. Beberapa saham mereka terjual begitu saja. sedangkan saat ini sang Presdir hanya menjelaskan kalau itu bukan masalah besar dan meminta media untuk tidak membesa-besarkannya._

 _Sejauh ini pihak publik curiga kenapa Jude Heartfilia tidak menghadiri rapat pemegang saham saat sahamnya diperjual belikan demi menyelamatkan perusahaan. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau ia tengah menjalani pengobatan atas penyakitnya dan menyembunyikannya dari pihak dewan agar posisinya sebagai presdir tidak tergoyahkan. Sekian berita dari kami._

TIK

Televisi dimatikan. Virgo terpaku ditempat, ia tidak tahu menahu kabar Tuan besarnya selama ini. Tapi matanya berubah menjadi sendu ketika menyadari bagaimana kalau Hime-nya mengetahui ini. Pasti Lucy akan sangat terpukul. Sementara nyonya Grandine memegangi dagunya serius. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan Jude, tapi kemudian ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Mungkin ini balasan dari tuhan karena Jude sudah mengusir putrinya tanpa sepeser uangpun.

Pintu terbuka, Lucy pulang. Virgo berdiri dan mengambil alih tas milik Himenya itu.

"Kau pulang sedikit terlambat, Lucy" kata nyonya Grandine mendekati Lucy

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan?" tanya nyonya Grandine lagi

"Tidak, bibi" jawab Lucy kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Oh begitu ya . . ." jawab Grandine

EH?

"Tunggu, apa yang baru saja kudengar? Lucy bicara? ia bicara?" nyonya Grandine histeris. Tak ada jawaban dari Virgo, karena ia juga terkejut. Merasa tak ada jawaban, nyonya Grandine mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Virgo.

Lucy menghela nafas seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, fikirannya sangat kalut hari ini. Mungkin dengan mandi akan sedikit menyegarkan fikirannya. Namun ketika ia memutar shower, air mati. Disebelah, Natsu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Baru saja melepas pakaian dan bersiap mengguyur tubuh kekarnya, tak ada air yang keluar. Ia mengernyit. Tiba-tiba . . .

"Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama. Air dilantai 2 mati. Jadi pakai kamar mandi di lantai 1 jika kalian ingin mandi" teriak Capricorn di luar kamar keduanya dan kembali bekerja.

Sementara itu . . .

"Fiuh, aku harus cepat, badanku sudah lengket" keluh Lucy mengenakan piyama dan turun kelantai satu. Ia melewati nyonya rumah ini dan pelayan setianya yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya hingga ia menghilang masuk kamar mandi.

"Cih!" decih Natsu sedikit kesal. Ia mengenakan handuknya dan menyambar piyama mandinya kemudian turun kelantai satu juga. Bibirnya komat-kamit tidak jelas, melihat itu nyonya Grandine heran. Sudah beberapa minggu ini putranya anteng tapi kenapa lagi ini? mereka bahkan melupakan kalau Lucy tadi masuk kamar mandi di lantai satu.

Nyonya Grandine memijat pelipisnya, ia tidak mau pingsan lagi karena ulah anak sulungnya itu. Wendy yang melihat ibunya jadi khawatir. Kemudian ia mengingatkan ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sang ibu menepuk jidatnya. Akhinya ia menarik Virgo ke dapur diikiti Wendy yang mengekori mereka dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Lucy tengah berendam di bath up dengan tenang. Ia berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Ia akan berubah, ia tidak akan lemah lagi hingga ditindas oleh orang lain. Memikirkannya saja entah kenapa membuat dirinya tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu memudar ketika ia mengingat kembali bayangan anak kecil di dalam mimpi dan ingatannya.

Selama ini, setiap malam ia selalu bermimpi aneh. Seperti dirinya yang bermain dengan bayangan anak laki-laki di taman. Tertawa bersama dan melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama. Anehnya lagi mimpinya itu selalu indah, walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran siapa anak itu tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya asalkan ia bahagia sesaat walaupun dalam mimpi. Tapi hari ini, disaat ia mengumpat dan mengucapkan kalimat sakral yaitu _membenci Natsu_ entah kenapa sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam otaknya. Ingatan dimana ia mengusir bayangan anak laki-laki dengan sadisnya dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Kini Lucy memegangi dadanya yang kembali merasa sakit. Ia heran apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan Natsu. Seingatnya ia belum pernah bertemu Natsu sebelumnya, karena ia tidak pernah memiliki teman seusianya sebelumnya. Rasa sakit itu menjalari sekujur tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga nafas Lucy tercengat. Jantungnya bergemuruh, kata-kata kasarnya pada Natsu kembali terngiang.

 _Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!_

 _Bahkan jangan pernah kau berani menyebut namaku! Aku muak!_

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi hingga Lucy meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara kecil terngiang dikepalanya.

 _Maaf kalau itu hanya sederhana. Lain kali, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari ini. sesuatu yang akan kau jaga seumur hidupmu_

" _Apa ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya_

" _Sesuatu yang berharga?" tanya Lucy lagi_

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes liquid bening mengalir dipipinya. Lucy menyentuhkan dan terkejut, apakah dirinya menangis lagi? Ia benar-benar bingung, padahal ia tidak disiksa sekarang, maksudnya disiksa secara fisik. Tapi ingatan yang baru saja hinggap seolah menyayat batinnya dan itu sangat sakit. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Kenapa aku ini? kenapa ada ingatan aneh masuk ke kepalaku ketika memikirkan semua perkataanku pada Natsu? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu membuka pintu kamar mandi begitu saja karena memang tidak dikunci dan tulisan dilaur jelas-jelas terterang kalau kamar mandi . . .

TIDAK TERPAKAI

Dengan santai Natsu melepas piyamanya dan menampilkan tubuh atletisnya yang pasti akan membuat gadis manapun pingsan melihatnya. Dibukanya korden yang menutup akses ke bath up, baru saja ia membukanya, matanya Onyx-nya membulat sempurnya. Nafasnya tercengat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Punggng putih Lucy yang terekspos sempurna karena rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi keatas. Untuk sesaat Natsu sampai lupa bernafas. Untung saja Lucy sedang berendam dan membelakanginya. Kalau tidak gadis itu pasti berteriak dan membuat kehebohan. Namun mata Natsu menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dipunggung gadis itu, disana terdapat sebuah bekas luka, bekas luka cambuk sepertinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh luka itu. Lucy yang sedang dalam fikirannya sadar seketika karena merasakan sentuhan lembut dikulit punggungnya. Bisa dirasakannya sebuah nafas lembut seseorang. Nafas yang tentu ia mengenalinya, wajah Lucy memerah, ia hendak berbalik dan berteriak namun perkataan Natsu menghentikannya.

"Jangan berbalik atau kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan" cegah Natsu, dan Lucy menurutinya. Ia menahan nafas ketika dengan lembut Natsu mengusap luka dipunggungnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Natsu lembut

"Bukan urusanmu, singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga!" jawab Lucy

Natsu seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu ketika membayangkan seseorang mencambuk Lucy hingga seperti ini.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" jawab Lucy ketus

"Siapa kau hingga mengatakan itu padaku!" lanjut Lucy lagi

"Aku? Aku Natsu Dragneel. Penantang sekaligus petaruh kalau aku akan menang dalam kompetisi kita" jawab Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Lucy, Lucy menegang mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Natsu akan seberani itu, spontan Lucy menutupi tubuhnya dan Natsu-pun tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menutup kembali tirai kemudian mengenakan piyamanya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan . . .

Wajah memerah sempurna. Tangannya gemetar, dilihatnya tangan kanannya yang tadi menyentuh luka ditubuh Lucy. Ditambah ia melihat Lucy yang sedang . . . Natsu menggelemgkan kepalanya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak melihat tubuh gadis itu, TIDAK! tapi mengingat luka dipunggung Lucy, dada Natsu merasa sakit kembali. Bukan ia yang melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah?

Makan malam di kediaman Dragneel berjalan dengan hening. Sementara Natsu berusaha tidak melihat Lucy, ia merasa canggung atas kejadian di kamar mandi tadi. Sedangkan Lucy santai-santai saja menanggapinya. Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gundah ketika Natsu tidak sengaja menatapnya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak terbuai oleh sikap pemuda itu, TIDAK!

Natsu dan Lucy makan dalam diam. Sementara nyonya Grandine menatap keduanya tidak mengerti dan penasaran. Yang lebih membuatnya penasaran adalah, apa Lucy memang bicara. ia mengambil nafas kemudian mencoba bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lucy? kau terlihat sedikit gundah" tanya nyonya Grandine sukses membuat kaki Lucy diam.

"Tidak bibi, aku baik. jangan khawatirkan aku" jawab Lucy dan . . .

BURRRR

Igneel menyemburkan makanannya begitupula dengan Wendy yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Grandine.

"Lucy, kau bicara?" tanya Igneel tak percaya

"Lucy-san bicara?" tanya Wendy mengulangi pertanyaan ayahnya

"Eh? Aku . . . iya bibi" jawab Lucy lembut dan menundukkan kepalanya. ia baru sadar kalau hari ini ia bicara. Natsu bahkan menghentikan acara mengunyah makanannya, ia juga baru menyadari kalau Lucy bicara. Merasa atmosfer terasa berbeda, Grandine membuka kembali suaranya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lucy yang gugup meraih gelasnya guna meminum air putih disana.

"Oh ya, minggu depan kan ujian semester. Aku khawatir denganmu Natsu. Apa kau akan mendapat nilai jelek lagi?" tanya sang ibu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tidak tahukan Grandine kalau pengalihannya malah membuat keduanya menegang, karena masing-masing teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di kamar mandi. Lucy menelan airnya dengan susah dan menunduk karena wajahnya mulai panas. Ia sedikit menggibaskan tangannya, dan tingkahnya mendapat sorotan dari Wendy. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum penuh arti mengingat dirinya yang dengan sengaja membalik tulisan di depan kamar mandi. Ia terkekeh membayangkan kakaknya melihat Lucy. Kenakalan remaja memanglah hal yang perlu diwaspadai.

"Ibu tidak ingin melihat nilaimu jelek lagi Natsu, ibu malu. Bagaimana kata orang kalau pewaris Dragneel Corp ternyata siswa tidak pandai? Derajatku sebagai seorang ibu tentu tidak menerimanya. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau mengambil les privat?" bujuk sang ibu

" _Benar juga ya, dengan begitu aku bisa mengalahkan Lucy dan . . . mengakui semua ini? argh! Entahlah! Yang penting aku harus menang!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Kurasa tidak masalah ibu" jawab Natsu mencoba sedatar mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sedangkan sang ayah melongo, selama ini Natsu tidak suka yang namanya belajar, ia hanya akan belajar jika Lisanna memaksanya.

Lucy kembali meminum airnya.

"Tidak! aku tidak setuju!" kata Wendy

"Hei! Kenapa tidak?" tanya Natsu mulai meninggikan suaranya

"Kenapa harus menyewa guru privat kalau guru privat itu sudah ada disini?" kata Wendy membuat semua orang bingung tak terkecuali Lucy yang masih meneguk airnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tidak paham

"Lucy-san bisa mengajarimu kan" ucap Wendy dengan senyum manisnya

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lucy tersedak air gara-gara mendengar perkataan Wendy, ia menatap Wendy dengan pandangan _bagaimana mungkin aku?_

"Lucy-san sangat pintar, Virgo yang mengatakanya sebelumnya. Ia menyelesakan materi SMA ketika usinya 12 tahun" kata Wendy menyombongkan dirinya

" _Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Kalau aku mengajarinya, dia akan menang dariku dan aku akan berkencan . . . dengannya. Tidak! aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan pergi bersama dirinya" batin Lucy_

Lucy berharap kalau ayah dan ibu Natsu tidak menyetujuinya. Namun harapannya sirna ketika nyonya Grandine menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar tanda setuju dengan pendapat putrinya. Natsu tidak bereaksi, atau pemuda itu memang menginginkannya? Lucy mengeram kesal dalam hati tapi ia tidak sanggup menolak ketika nyonya Grandine memohon sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

...

Dan, disinilah Natsu dan Lucy berakhir. Setiap malam menjelang ujian semester, Lucy selalu berada dikamar Natsu. Ia mengajar pemuda itu dengan separuh hati. Ia membenci Natsu, selalu berdoa agar pemuda itu menjauh tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya. Ia bersumpah akan memenangkan taruhan dan mendapat hadiahnya.

"Ini dikalikan secara silang seperti ini. kumpulkan _x_ dan kumpulkan _angka._ Hingga menjadi seperti ini. maka kau akan mendapatkan nilai _x_ dengan cara membagi _angka_ dengan _angka x_ " jelas Lucy pada Natsu

Sedangkan yang dijelaskan hanya manggut-manggut paham. Lucy kembali menjelaskan, tanpa ia tahu Natsu tersenyum melihatnya. Ia jadi ingat ketika Lucy mengajarinya dulu. Ah, sungguh indah. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia juga mengingat Lucy yang mengacuhkan keberadaannya dan menatapnya sinis di sekolah tapi tidak dirumah. Alasannya, karena gadis itu tidak mungkin bisa mengacuhkannya, tidak mungkin kan Lucy menerangkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun? Gadis itu bahkan tak segan-segan duduk disampingnya dan mengarahkannya menjawab soal. Nafas Natsu tercengat, ia bisa mencium bau shampo yang digunakan oleh Lucy. Bau yang nyaman dan membuatnya terlena.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Natsu mengambil air dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Lucy yang tidur dengan pulas di meja belajarnya. Dengan perhatian Natsu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan mengantar gadis itu kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, segera ia baringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Tiba-tiba . . .

"Mama, aku merindukanmu" gumam Lucy dan setetes cairan bening mengalir di ujung matanya. Natsu menyekanya, melihat Lucy selemah itu ia jadi teringat saat dimana ia dengan kasarnya menarik Lucy dan menyiramnya dengan ia dingin dimalam hari. Sakit, lagi-lagi Natsu merasa sakit mengingatnya, ia menepis semua itu. Ia sudah berubah, ia tidak akan menyakiti Lucy lagi. Tapi siapa yang tahu . . .

Semenjak kejadian Natsu mencium Lucy, tersebarlah kabar kalau mereka berpacaran diam-diam. Mendengarnya saja membuat telinga Lucy gatal, ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menatap tajam siapapun yang berdesas-desus tentang dirinya.

Jam Istirahat, Lisanna datang dikelas dan meminta waktu pada Natsu. Sting dan Lucy yang tengah bercanda menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak. Sepeninggalan mereka, ekspresi Lucy berubah. Ia kembali bercanda dengan Sting tapi pemuda itu tahu kalau Lucy tengah menutupi apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

" _Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Lucy" batin Sting_

Atap sekolah. Lisanna dan Natsu saling berhadapan. Mereka canggung satu sama lain. Natsu mulai membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" ungkap Natsu jujur

"Aku tahu" jawab Lisanna singkat

"Karena aku tahu, maka aku akan . . ." kata Lisanna memberi jeda, ia mengambil nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya

"Memutuskan pertunangan kita" lanjut Lisanna. Natsu terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka Lisanna akan mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Natsu dan tentu Lisannta terkejut, entah kenapa ia merasa senang ketika mendengarnya, tapi rasa senang itu sirna ketika ia mengingat percakapan teman-temannya yang mengatakan Natsu sedang bertaruh dengan Lucy. Dimana jika Lucy kalah maka gadis itu harus mau berkencan dengan Natsu. Sakit, sakit rasanya. Ia merasa sudah cukup, ia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus bersabar menunggu penjelasan Natsu.

"Kenapa? bukankah kau menyukai Lucy?" tanya Lisanna dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sudah kubilang, aku belum mengerti semua ini, Lisanna. Aku berharap pertunangan kita tidak putus. Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu" kata Natsu datar, ia bahkan tidak menyadari sudah memberi harapan palsu lagi pada gadis perak itu

"Tidak Natsu, walaupun kau mencintaiku, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menerimanya. Cintamu hanya sebatas cinta seorang teman bagiku. Tidak lebih, terserah kau jika tidak mau memutuskannya, karena menurutku aku sudah mengakhirinya" jawab Lisanna dengan suara serak karena menahan isakan tangis

"Lisanna" kata Natsu seraya mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Didekapnya Lisanna, dan gadis itu terisak pilu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia merasakan kehangatan itu. karena kedepannya kehangatan itu akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Hari ujian dimulai. Natsu berdoa agar ia bisa memahami isi soal karena selama ini soal-soal itu seperti bahasa _Alien_ untuknya. Ia membuka lembaran soal perlahan, dan ajaibnya tulisan itu sangat ia pahami. Semua yang diajarkan oleh Lucy keluar, dengan senyum yang terpatri jelas Natsu menyelesaikan soalnya dengan mudah.

Besok adalah hari terakhir ujian semester. Malam ini Lucy juga harus mengajari Natsu, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas perkataannya yang setuju mengajari Natsu sampai selesai ujian. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda itu tapi tak ada jawaban. Dengan perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan mendapati Natsu tidur telungkup dimejanya. Lucy mendekat, ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Natsu yang dipenuhi oleh goresan pena dan spidol. Pasti ia sangat bekerja keras, itulah yang difikirkan Lucy. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang tengah Natsu kerjakan, sebuah buku sejarah yang sangat tebal. Lucy sampai heran bagaimana bisa Natsu memiliki buku langka macam itu, karena setahunya buku sejarah untuk kalangan pelajar itu hanya ada 10 di seantero jepang. Ia membuka-buka buku itu dan sebuah photo jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi gambar menghadap lantai. Diambilnya photo itu dan membaliknya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat photo apa itu. itu adalah photo . . .

Natsu bersama dirinya sewaktu kecil.

Photo itu adalah foto ketika mereka berada dihamparan taman bunga dan Natsu yang tengah memakaikan mahkota dari rajutan bunga ke kepala Lucy kecil. Mereka tersenyum bahagia layaknya seorang pengantin. Ingin sekali Lucy berteriak saat ini juga, namun dengan segera ia membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Natsu.

" _Apa ini? kenapa aku bisa ada difoto ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

TES

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Lucy menangis, ia menyentuh pipinya. Digelengkannya kepalanya perlahan. Ia mulai menghubungkan bayangan anak kecil di mimpi dan ingatannya. Dan ia mulai berfikir apakah itu Natsu. Bagai dihantam palu besar, tangan Lucy lemas dan menjatuhan photo tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak ingin itu. aku tidak ingin itu adalah Natsu. aku tidak mau, tidak . . ." kata Lucy dalam isakannya

"Ti . . dak" kata Lucy pelan dan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Ingatan akan kecelakaan maut itu kembali menghantuinya, semua perkataannya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Lucy menunduk seraya menjambak rambutnya. Ia menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Natsu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya" isak Lucy lagi

Sedangkan Natsu. ia tengah bermimpi. Ia bermimpi dimana dirinya sedang melihat sepasang anak kecil tertawa bersama dihamparan bungan. Anak laki-laki kecil yang diketahui adalah dirinya dimasa kecil tengah merajut mahkota dari bunga. Tak selang lama setelah mahota cantik itu selesai, ia mengucapkan janji pada sang gadis kecil bersurai blonde yang tak lain adalah Lucy.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel, bersedia menemani Luce dalam suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingnya hingga ajal memisahkan kita" ucap Natsu kemudian ia mengenakan mahkota bunga itu pada Lucy

"Aku Lucy akan menerima Natsu Dragneel apa adanya dan akan menyayanginya sampai ajal memisahkan kita" kata Lucy tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan . . .

CUP

Ia mencium pipi Lucy dengan Lembut.

"Luce, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga padamu. Tapi kau janji akan menunggu ya, karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya sekarang" kata Natsu dan dijawab anggukan manis Lucy. Ya, ini kali kedua ia berjanji tapi belum juga menepatinya karena uangnya belum cukup untuk membelikan _itu_ untuk Lucy.

Natsu dewasa melihat dirinya yang menatap layar televisi dengan raut wajah terkejut. Natsu kecil menjatuhkan kotak kecil yang baru dibelinya. Ia segera berlari ke tempat yang dikatakan host di televisi.

Kini Natsu kecil manatap seorang gadis kecil yang tengah meraung-raung melihat sang ibu yang hendak ditutupi tanah. Kakinya lemas, ia terjatuh dan ikut menangis. Ia tidak pernah menyadari selama ini kalau Lucy adalah model ternama dimana ibundanya yang juga model telah meninggal di kecelakaan maut saat berangkat menuju lokasi shooting di daerah gunung yang terjal. Ingin sekali ia berteriak memanggil namanya, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Pemandangan didepannya sirna. Karena kini Natsu bermimipi dirinya melihat Lucy yang tengah terisak dikamarnya seraya melihat photo masa kecil mereka. Mata Natsu terbelalak. Dengan segera ia mencoba meraih Lucy, namun tangannya menembus gadis itu, ia terpana. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia terus mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mata Natsu mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya karena tidak berhasil meraih Lucy, ia memilih berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Lucy dan menatapnya pilu.

" _Seperti mawar merah, kau menusukku dengan tangisanmu yang seperti duri. Ini juga panas seperti nyala api. Tidakkah kau melihat mataku yang terjatuh dalam kesedihan karena melihatmu? Jangan membuatku ikut menangis, Luce. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengingatku, tidak akan. Cukup menatapku dengan cahaya jernih itu, cahaya yang seperti lilin tertiup angin dan membuatku ingin mendekapmu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, usap air matamu dan jangan membuatku sakit, Luce" kata Natsu dalam hati diiringi cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipinya._

To Be Continue

Woaaa. . . .

Mina-san, maafkan aku. Aku mulai merasa ceritaku mulai aneh, aku sendiri bingung bisa menulis itu. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini author memikirkan cerita baru, hingga tak sadar kalau ternyata belum selesai menulis ini. Tapi kuharap kalian bisa memaklumi dan menikmati _A Voice to You._

Maafkan aku juga jika disini aku menyiksa Lucy lagi. Kurasa agar impas karena sebelumnya Natsu yang tersiksa, iya kan?

Terimakasih sudah menantikan fic ini. dan kutunggu review kalian, kuharap readers memberi feedback yang bagus.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	11. Chapter 11

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 11 : We are not Okay

Mina-san, maaf updatenya telat banget. Dikarenakan cuaca disini yang tidak menentu menyebabkan author kembali terserang Flu dan Batuk. Badan panas dan suara sampai serak, jadi gak ada tenaga untuk lanjut mengetik, dan sekarang sudah mendingan hingga bisa menyelesaikan chapter 11 ini. Hontouni Gomenasai . . .

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala** : Mereka berbaikannya masih agak lama, karena tidak semudah itu aku membuat endingnya. Hehe, terimakasih atas dukungannya, Naomi-san. Nantikan terus ya . . .

 **Stayawake123** : betul betul betul, ini dia chapter 11, selamat membaca

 **Nafikaze** : hehe, maaf kalau aku ini kejam membuat Natsu semenderita itu

 **Azumi Nafis** : bukan begitu, karena sebenarnya author kangen dengan fisika. Hehe

 **Ochana** : Aku senang banget kamu menyukainya, untuk yang di kamar mandi, hehe aku sudah merencanakannya sejak awal pembuatan fic ini, akhirnya kesampaian.

 **Hrsstja** : iya, aku aja ketika nulis rasanya sakit-sakit gimana gitu. Tapi apakah Natsu kalah? Kurasa tidak, karena aku punya rencana sendiri untuk itu, hohoho

 **Fic of Delusion** : Iya, tapi belum semuanya, dan aku juga sempet senyum-senyum ketika nulis dan baca ulang scene kamar mandi itu, harap dimaklumi karena kenakalan remaja Wendy. Iya, masalahnya akan kuselesaikan dengan Jude dan Lisanna dulu. Baru deh Natsu dan Sting.

 **92** : Tentu jawabannya tidak. tidak sekarang ifa-san, kan nggak seru nantinya. Kalau taruhan kurasa Natsu . . . hmm baca saja ya.

 **KuroNalu** : maaf memang banyak typo. Aku sadar ketika sudah ku upload dan kubaca lagi *nepuk jidat. Tapi maaf, aku males untuk revise lagi. Gomenasai. Oh ya, kasihan Natsu kalau disuruh pilih dua-duanya, dia kan labil. Bukannya senang malah dia mabok nantinya, hahaha

 **LRCN** : Arigato Gozaimasu.

 **Puja** : Yup, aku saja yang fans berat Natsu sempat jatuh cinta sama Sting walau hanya sesaat. Tetap ditunggu ya, dan kutunggu juga review-nya.

 **Nakumi** : Yah . . . aku juga suka, romantis kan? Padahal awalnya aku mau bikin Natsu nyium luka itu, tapi gak jadi karena akan merubah rate. Ini dia chapter 11, selamat membaca.

 **Guest *1** : Silahkan anda menangis. Karena author saja selalu sedia tissue kalau baca. Tenang, author update tiap minggu walau nggak pasti jamnya.

 **De-chan** : Dia masuk ke sarang lebah betina lebih tepatnya. Terimakasih, fighting juga bacanya . . .

 **Guest *2** : kurasa chapter 13 atau 14 sudah tamat. Doakan saja ya . . .

 **Hannah** : Terimakasih banyak banyak Hannah-san. NaLu bertema Vampire ya? Suer waktu baca review kamu aku seneng. Kenapa? bagaimana kamu bisa menebak fikiranku? Karena setelah _A Voice to You_ author akan menulis fic NaLu bertema Vampire yang tentunya ceritanya menyimpang dari yang sudah ada. Doakan agar ini segera tamat. Oh ya, kurasa aku akan menulis request kamu setelah lebaran.

 **Kun kun** : Ini dia chapter 11, maaf updatenya telat

 **Guest *3** : iya, sabar ya . . . akan kucoba.

 **ACKeeiluen** : iya tidak apa. Hmm . . . kurasa banyak yang tidak bisa menebak endingnya. Apa ini terlalu rumit ya? Tapi tetap Happy Ending kok, soalnya aku paling benci Sad Ending apalagi Gantung. Selamat berpenasaran dan nantikan terus ya. Makasih.

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : Tapi aku merasa Lucy jauh dari karakter, jadi aku sedikit takut dengan respon para readers. Tapi syukurlah kalau Ndul-chan suka. Iya, "Ibilis Kedua" itu adalah sebutan Sting karena ia juga memiliki sisi yang tidak diketahui khalayak umum dan hanya disadari oleh orang-orang tertentu. Yah, karena Sting jika marah bisa 11-12 kaya Natsu seperti yang kamu tebak. Untuk pertanyaanmu tentang ingatan Lucy, kurasa Lucy tidak membencinya. Akan aku jelaskan nanti di chapter 12 atau 13. Tapi apa benar itu? senangnya author bisa membuat kamu dan readers yang lain penasaran. Benar-benar sesuatu banget rasanya, hehe.

 **Michelle** : makasih atas pujiannya, Author sangat senang bacanya.

 **Hama** : Tidak sibuk sebenarnya, maaf ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan didepannya sirna. Karena kini Natsu bermimpi dirinya melihat Lucy yang tengah terisak dikamarnya seraya melihat photo masa kecil mereka. Mata Natsu terbelalak. Dengan segera ia mencoba meraih Lucy, namun tangannya menembus gadis itu, ia terpana. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia terus mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mata Natsu mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya karena tidak berhasil meraih Lucy, ia memilih berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Lucy dan menatapnya pilu.

" _Seperti mawar merah, kau menusukku dengan tangisanmu yang seperti duri. Ini juga panas seperti nyala api. Tidakkah kau melihat mataku yang terjatuh dalam kesedihan karena melihatmu? Jangan membuatku ikut menangis, Luce. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengingatku, tidak akan. Cukup menatapku dengan cahaya jernih itu, cahaya yang seperti lilin tertiup angin dan membuatku ingin mendekapmu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, usap air matamu dan jangan membuatku sakit, Luce" kata Natsu dalam hati diiringi cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipinya._

...

Natsu Terbangun. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok yang tengah menangis pilu di mimpinya. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu disana. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh buku sejarah tebal yang tadi sempat ia baca sebelum tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera Natsu membuka-buka buku itu, dan benar saja, sebuah photo terselip disana. Photo dimana dirinya berada dihamparan taman bunga dan tengah memakaikan mahkota dari rajutan bunga ke kepala Lucy. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalari ulung hati Natsu, matanya menyipit. Sungguh manis saat itu, andaikan waktu dapat diputar, ia pasti tidak akan menyakiti Lucy. Ia tidak akan digelapkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama _ego._ Ia tidak akan dimakan oleh sesuatu bernamakan _dendam._ Tidak akan, namun apalah daya, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa lepas dari kedua macam penyakit hati tersebut. Ketika ia tengah hanyut dalam fikirannya akan masa-masa manis nan pahitnya, tiba-tiba petir menyambar benaknya. Dengan gusar ia-pun berdiri.

Natsu mengetuk pelan kamar Lucy, tak ada sahutan. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 waktu setempat. Ia menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang berfikir Lucy akan menyahutnya. Ragu-ragu, Natsu mulai membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan masuk. Di dekatnya gadis blonde yang tadi diimpikannya, gadis blonde yang beberapa waktu lalu dibencinya, dan gadis blonde yang membuatnya gila dalam hitungan hari. Ya, kini Lucy tengah tertidur pulas seperti bayi di ranjangnya. Matanya yang terpejam terlihat sangat teduh dan menyakitkan? Melihat Lucy tidur seperti itu, rasanya Natsu senang, tapi dilain sisi ia juga merasa sangat sakit. Jika ditanya kenapa? rasanya ia seperti melihat Lucy sedang berlari dan tidak ingin kembali kedunia nyata.

" _Luce, kau baik-baik saja? apa kau nyaman? Memejamkan matamu seakan kau tidak ingin melihat hari esok. Memejamkan matamu seakan kau ingin lari dari dunia ini. apa kau nyaman dengan itu? atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Lucy dan perlahan turun hingga ke pipi. Dengan gemetar, ia memberanikan diri mengusap pipi nan lembut itu. Natsu-pun tersenyum. Masih dengan mengembangkan senyunya, perlahan Lucy bereaksi. Ia tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Natsu tercengang, ditariknya tangannya dari wajah Lucy namun sebuah tangan mungil menahannya. Mata Natsu membulat, ia yang semula ingin pergi meninggalkan Lucy, jadi mempertanyakan niatnya. Ditatapnya kembali Lucy yang tidur dengan meneteskan air mata dan menahan tangannya, seolah takut jika ditinggalkan.

"Luce" panggil Natsu dengan lembut

"Kowai-yo. Hiks" gumam Lucy berderai air mata

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku" pinta Natsu dengan lembut

" _Karena jika aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa menjamin kalau diriku akan mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mendekapmu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu berusaha melepaskan genggaman Lucy dari lengannya, namun tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Sedangkan Natsu yang tidak memasang tenaga begitu saja terhempas dan membuat dirinya jatuh diatas Lucy. Untung saja ia masih bisa menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan satunya, kalau tidak entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Diposisi itu, ia bisa melihat betapa ketakutannya pemilik wajah cantik itu. Namun Natsu segera sadar kalau ia tidak boleh terlena, kalau tidak ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lucy. Jatuh cinta? Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Akan benar-benar jatuh cinta? Apa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Masih berkecambuk dengan pertanyaan dibenaknya, Lucy meraih tubuh Natsu dan membuatnya terbaring disampinya, tentu sang empunya sangat terkejut bahkan tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya. Natsu menelan ludah, ia tidak pernah diposisi itu sebelumnya, tidur disamping seorang perempuan tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Namun ia juga tidak memiliki cara untuk kabur karena Lucy tidak membiarkannya pergi. Seketika rona merah menjalari wajah Natsu. Pemuda itu merasa sangat malu, wajahnya juga sudah panas, dibalikkannya tubuhnya guna menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya. Belum mereda rona merah itu, sebuah tangan mungil kembali mengelilingi perutnya. Sontak saja Natsu terkejut.

"Luce" gumam Natsu

"Hiks, Jangan pergi" tangis Luce masih dalam tidurnya

Natsu tidak tega, meninggalkan Lucy saat ini bukanlah hal baik maka ia memilih membiarkan Lucy memeluk dirinya. Siapa tahu tangis Lucy mereda dan ia akan kembali tidur dengan damai. Tanpa Natsu sadari, sebenarnya Lucy . . .

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, ditatapnya punggung Natsu dengan tatapan sedih, bingung dan rindu? Yang benar saja.

" _Natsu kenapa rasanya aku rindu dengan punggung bidangmu? Tapi kenapa juga rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihatnya? Dan kenapa aku sangat takut jika memikirkan kau dulu mengenalku? Kenapa? apa mungkin aku takut karena telah membencimu? Atau mungkin aku takut dengan apa yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Foto itu, darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kenapa juga aku ada disana? Apa aku mengenalmu? atau aku tengah berjanji padamu saat itu? Natsu, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sesuatu yang hanya kau dan aku yang tahu atau hanya kau yang tahu karena aku tidak mengingatnya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Apa karena kecelakaan itu? aku bingung, Natsu. aku bingung, Andai saja aku mengingatnya . . . tapi bagaimana jika aku ingat? aku sangat takut jika apa yang aku takutkan adalah benar" lanjut Lucy dalam hati_

" _Jadi biarkan seperti ini setidaknya untuk malam ini. Mungkin besok aku mulai bisa menguraikan benang kusut ini" kata Lucy dalam hati dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Natsu_

Malam ini, Lucy tidur memeluk pemuda yang membuat hatinya berkecambuk. Pemuda yang tak henti-hentinya mengoyak dan mengobrak-abrik relung hatinya, dan pemuda yang membuatnya hampir gila dalam hitungan hari. Sedangkan Natsu, ia memilih diam membiarkan Lucy memeluknya atau lebih tepatnya membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pelukan hangat nan memabukkan itu. Saling menghangatkan dengan dada penuh gejolak dan fikiran yang kusut membuat keduanya segera terlelap, seakan ingin malam berjalan lama dan membiarkan mereka seperti itu.

Esoknya di Fairy Academy. Hari terakhir ujian akhir semester pertama. Natsu sudah berdebar menerima lembar soal, bahkan mataya terpejam ketika menerimanya, tak siap kalau-kalau soal disana akan kembali menjadi bahasa _Alien_ untuknya. Namun ketika ia membuka mata, _bingo!_ Dengan segera ia mengerjalan soal itu, ia tak menyangka kalau bertaruh itu menarik karena memberi efek positif pada dirinya. Bibirnya terangkat dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum banyak makna, antara bersyukur, senang dan merasa bangga. Matanya melirik ke arah Gray yang tengah mengerutkan dahi sampai wajahnya kusut. Perlahan mata Onyx-nya mulai beredar, melihat-lihat keadaan teman-temannya dan berhenti saat melihat Lucy. Gadis itu hanya diam memandangi soal, bahkan ia tidak memegang penanya.

Sementara Lucy, ia memandangi soalnya dengan tatapan kosong. Fikirannya melayang mengingat apa yang dilihatnya semalam dan apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu. Setelah memeluk Natsu didalam tidurnya, kemudian ketika bangun ia sudah tidak mendapati pemuda itu disampingnya. Ia jadi mempertanyakan apakah itu nyata atau hanya sekedar mimpi. Diingatnya juga mimpi yang mendatanginya semalam.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ne, Lu*! Kakek bilang akan ada festival musim panas malam minggu nanti" kata anak laki-laki seraya memakan es krim dengan duduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Matahari memang sangat terik siang itu. Menggoda semua orang untuk memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang segar seperti es krim contohnya. Lucy acuh saja, ia tengah sibuk dengan es krim vanilla-nya.

"Kau dengar, Lu*?" panggil anak laki-laki

"Lu*?" panggil anak laki-laki lagi

"Apa?" tanya Lucy masih tetap fokus dengan es krim, hingga si anak laki-laki tak sabar dan merebut es krim dari tangan gadis kecil itu

"Hei!" Lucy tak terima, ia hendak melontarkan protes, namun tertahan melihat ekspresi anak laki-laki bak bayangan itu

"*****, ada apa?" tanya Lucy dengan sedikit bersalah

"Apa kau mau pergi ke festival denganku?" pinta anak laki-laki dengan malu-malu

"Maafkan aku *****" jawab Lucy

Senja sore di kota Hargeon. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dimana ia biasa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. Seutas senyum mengiasi bibirnya tak kala melihat anak laki-laki bak bayangan itu duduk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di ayunan. Dan ketika anak itu menoleh, rasanya seperti ada bunga yang mekar di hati Lucy hingga ia melebarkan senyumnya dan tersenyum manis pada anak itu.

"Untukmu" kata anak laki-laki dengan malu-malu

"Untukku?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya, ia mengambil gantungan itu

"Itu jimat keberuntungan" kata anak laki-laki tanpa menoleh ke arah Lucy

"Terimakasih, *****. ini akan menjadi barang berharga untukku" jawab Lucy sembari memeluk hadiah pemberian anak laki-laki itu, dengan sedikit gengsi sang pemberi hadiah menoleh berusaha melihat ekspresi Lucy saat ini. dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah Lucy yang teramat sangat bahagia.

"Ini hadiah pertamaku dari seorang teman" jawab Lucy

"Lu* . . ." panggil anak laki-laki lagi

"Maaf kalau itu hanya sederhana. Lain kali, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari ini. sesuatu yang akan kau jaga seumur hidupmu" lanjut anak laki-laki

 _ **Flashback End**_

Lucy merogoh sakunya, diambilnya sebuah jimat keberuntungannya. Ia menunduk, menatap sayu dan penuh tanda tanya.

" _Jimat ini adalah pemberian anak itu? apa karena itu aku merasa ini berharga? Jadi jika anak itu adalah Natsu, dengan kata lain dialah yang memberikan ini? tidak! tidak mungkin dan jangan pernah mungkin! Dia bahkan menganggap ini sebagai gantungan busuk!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tapi dia pernah mengatakan sebelumnya kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Apa itu? apa benar dia mengenalku dan apa benar dia adalah anak itu? aku tak mau itu adalah dia, tapi kenapa aku penasaran? Semalam aku berfikir dan aku yakin kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku harus mengkonfirmasinya" kata Lucy kemudian_

Sudah 1 jam berlalu namun Lucy belum menyentuh lembar soalnya bahkan lembar jawabnya masih kosong. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut, perlahan ia mengambil pena dan mulai menulis, dalam hitungan menit ia sudah selesai. Tapi, tepat di saat itu Lucy menghentikan penanya, ia memang sudah selesai dan ia yakin pasti akan menang dengan ini. Tapi apakah ini benar? Apakah benar keputusannya untuk meminta Natsu menjauh? Sebelumnya ia tidak ragu, tapi sekarang kenapa? apa karena ia memiliki keinginan untuk mengkonfirmasi ingatannya pada Natsu? atau alasan lain? Lucy diam untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin ia mencoret kembali dua jawaban terakhirnya, padahal lima nomor terakhir memiliki skor yang tinggi.

Dari jauh sepasang mata saphire memperhatikan mereka, mereka dua insan yang seminggu lalu mengadakan taruhan. Melihat itu, ia berdecih. Tak habis fikir dengan pemuda yang berani menantang seorang Lucy Heartfilia, atau tak habis fikir dengan Lucy yang mau saja menerima tantangan yang menurutnya adalah _tantangan bodoh_ yang pernah ada. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Lucy-pun menoleh

Bel berbunyi tanda ujian telah berakhir. Para siswa menghela nafas lega, salah satu diantara mereka bahkan ada yang sudah tepar dengan nyawa melayang. Tak lain tak bukan ia adalah Loki Celestrial.

"Aku benci sejarah" keluh Loki

"Kau membenci semua pelajaran lebih tepatnya" sahut Gray

"Setelah ini aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa berkencan lagi tuan Celestrial" cibir Gray

"Urusai" kata Loki dengan lesu

"Hei . . . semangatlah, apa begitu sikap calon Presdir firma hukum Celestrial?" kata Gray menyemangati

"Urusai, aku tak mau bekerja sebagai pengacara" kata Loki masih dengan Lesu

"Lebih baik jadi pengacara daripada pengangguran" kata Gray

Loki menaikkan satu alisnya. Apa baru saja Gray mengatakan dirinya lebih baik menjadi pengangguran? Loki memutar kepala dan menatap tajam Gray yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengajak berkelahi? _Ice Freak?_ " tanya Loki sinis

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan begitu kan?" elak Gray

"Dari tadi kau mencibirku terus. Kau mau adu gulat denganku? Huh?" Loki mulai naik pitam dan duduk tegap

"Ok, ayo. Majulah kalau kau berani" kata Gray ikut tersulut

BRAK BRUK

Gray beradu tinju dan bergilat dengan Loki. Fried-sensei yang masih merapikan berkas hanya tersenyum, karena menurutnya perkelahian adalah hal biasa diantara lelaki _(Author : Jangan bilang anda tertular Elfman)_

Heartfilia Corp, International Meeting Room, sedang diadakan rapat mengenai provit yang menurun beberapa waktu ini. Jude berada di depan memimpin rapat dan mempersentasikan laporannya pada para anggota dewan, ia tahu kalau laporan ini pasti mengecewakan, tapi mungkin ini lebih baik daripada memalsukan laporan seperti sebelumnya. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga, itulah peribahasa yang pantas disandang Jude untuk sekarang ini. Diakhir presentasi, semua mengeluh. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dahi Jude sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang anda mem-view-nya, Jude-san?" tanya salah satu anggota Dewan

"Maafkan saya" jawab Jude

"Anda membuat kami harus merelakan beberapa saham kami. Tapi disaat itu terjadi, anda bahkan tidak datang rapat. Apa anda sudah tidak ingin menjadi Presdir lagi, Jude-san?" tanya anggota Dewan lain

"Maafkan saya, beri saya kesempatan sekali lagi" jawab Jude seraya membungkukkan badan dan menyeka keringat di dahinya

"Kesempatan? Baiklah, tapi harus berapa lama kami menunggu? Saham berada di genggaman orang luar terlalu lama akan membahayakan kita semua" jawab anggita Dewan

"Terimakasih, saya akan berusaha" jawab Jude

Rapat selesai, para anggota Dewan segera keluar dengan raut wajah yang kusut karena kesal. Kini tinggallah Jude dan Taurus di ruang meeting. Jude kembali menyeka keringatnya, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi bahkan seperti tidak memiliki darah.

"Tuan, sebaiknya kita ke dokter Libra. Anda sudah telat check up, jika seperti ini terus anda juga yang akan tersiksa. Tuan, saya mohon" bujuk Taurus

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dikasihani, Taurus" jawab Jude

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda tidak bekerja terlalu keras dulu, ingat akhir bulan ini anda akan opnam di London" kata Taurus

Jude hanya tersenyum sembari meninggalkan ruangan. Benar yang dikatakan Taurus, ia harus menjaga kondisi sampai saatnya nanti. Penyakitnya tidak tergolong sepele karena setiap bulan ia harus menerima donor darah demi bertahan hidup. Dan tentu tidaklah mudah mendapatkan donor itu karena golongan darah _AB_ sulit untuk didapatkan. Sedangkan Taurus yang berjalan dibelakang Jude hanya menatap bahu sang tuan dengan tatapan sendu. Harusnya sekarang Lucy ada untuk menyemangati ayahnya demi kesembuhannya, tapi apalah daya karena sang tuan melarangnya memberitahu putri semata wayangnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Fairy Academy. Para siswa riuh memenuhi papan pengumuman yang terbentang menampilkan peringkat serta nilai hasil ujian semester. Seorang pemuda bermata saphire menatap horror papan itu. Pasalnya bukan karena namanya yang tetap berada di posisi pertama, melainkan nama yang menduduki posisi kedua. Ada dua nama tertera disana . . .

 _Lucy Heartfilia Skors 1390_

 _Natsu Dragneel Skors 1390_

Tangannya mengepal. Dengan segera ia berbalik, menerobos kerumunan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. sedangkan Rogue sang sepupu masih mematung ditempat. Ia tahu kalau beberapa waktu ini sepupunya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan hasil ujian, bukan nilainya maksudnya melainkan nilai Lucy. Jika gadis itu sampai kalah, maka pupus sudah harapan Sting. Namun jika Lucy menang, Sting juga tidak akan tega melihat Lucy menderita karena dijauhi oleh Natsu, walaupun gadis itu mengumandangkan kebenciannya. Karena Rogue juga tahu kalau Lucy dan Natsu sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang sangat rumit dan tak pernah bisa ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Maka kehadiran Sting malah akan menghambat keduanya. Iapun hanya bisa menghela nafas, menebak apa yang akan dilakukan sepupunya dan teman sekelasnya itu.

Gray, Loki dan Natsu mengernyit melihat kerumunan yang sangat ramai. Keringat dingin sudah menetes di pelipis Natsu, ia sudah menyiapkan diri dimana kemungkinan ia akan kalah dan menjauh dari Lucy. Gray berusaha menerobos diikuti Loki. Tak lama kemudian, mereka keluar dengan wajah shock seribu persen. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan horror sementara yang ditatap hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Mustahil" kata Loki

"Demi Mavis, Kau pasti tidak akan percaya" kata Gray

"Ap-apa maksud kalian?" tanya Natsu dengan terbata-bata

"Ka-kau . . . . Ka-kau ada di pering-kat ke-du-du-a" jawab Loki ikut terbata-bata

Natsu membulatkan matanya. Dengan segera ia menerobos kerumunan dengan tidak elitnya hingga para siswa mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Namun tak ada yang lebih penting, daripada melihat sendiri pengumuman itu. Ketika sampai, dengan segera ia mencari namanya di daftar terakhir, namun tidak ada. Dengan perasaan teramat sangat gugup, ia memberanikan diri melirik daftar pertama dan HOLA! Namanya berada di peringkat kedua. Bagaikan disambar petir, Natsu mematung. Matanya membulat dan ia tidak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya. Tiba-tiba sayu-sayu ia bisa mendengar suara teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei! Kalian lihat! Mereka Seri, SERI!" seru salah satu siswa kelas 1-5

"Iya, tidak kusangka. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali Lucy kalah dan melihatnya berkencan dengan Natsu" keluh yang lain

"Harusnya Natsu yang kalah, dia pernah berbuat jahat pada Lucy jadi harusnya dia menjauh darinya!" sahut yang lain tidak terima

"Hoi! Hoi! Tenanglah, hasilnya kan Seri. Jadi kurasa mereka akan merubah kesepakatannya" jawab siswa yang pertama

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Lucy. Apa dia sudah tahu?" tanya siswa kedua

Lucy berjalan menjauh dari papan pengumuman, tadi dari jauh ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau namanya bersanding dengan Natsu karena nilai mereka yang seri. Ia berdecih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Diremasnya ujung roknya pertanda ia kesal, namun seiring langkahnya remasan itu mengendur dan gigitannya berubah menjadi senyuman.

Para siswa yang melihat gelagat aneh siswa berambut pink berusaha menyadarkannya. Mereka menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu tapi sang empunya tidak bereaksi. Hingga dengan terpaksa mereka menyeret Natsu keluar dan disinilah Natsu sekarang, berdiri dihadapan kedua temannya yang juga tak kalah shock melihat keadaannya.

"Natsu, apa kau tersambar?" tanya Loki

"Hoi! Sadarlah" kata Gray menampar wajah Natsu

Tak ada reaksi.

"Dia gila" komen Loki ngeri

Tiba-tiba . . .

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Natsu dengan suara pelan

"Kau sadar?" tanya Gray tidak percaya

"Aku tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak pernah menyangkanya" jawab Natsu

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan Seri, ini sulit" jawab Gray

"Hei, tidakkah lebih baik kau tanyakan saja dengan Lucy. sebaiknya kalian mempertanyakan kembali kesepakatannya. Bukan begitu?" kata Loki menanggapi

Gray langsung merangkul Loki dan mengusap-usap kepala oranye temannya itu. ia merasa bangga karena walaupun hampir berada di zona tidak aman, temannya itu masih bisa memiliki pemikiran jernih hingga bisa mengeluarkan saran yang bagus. Natsu hanya mendengarnya dengan cengo saja, otaknya belum bisa memproses dengan baik.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Natsu sadar. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari Lucy. Walaupun ia masih bingung dan takut keputusan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Lucy, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia senang karena kemungkinan besar Lucy tidak akan memintanya menjauh. Karena jika gadis itu melakukannya, maka ia tinggal meminta hal serupa yaitu jangan memintanya menjauh. Dicarinya Lucy di kelas, gadis itu tak ada, di ruang klub tidak ada, di perpustakaan tidak ada, di atap tidak ada. Ia mulai kelelahan, tinggal satu tempat lagi. Halaman belakang sekolah, dan ya benar saja. Lucy ada disana, ia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk dan mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya. Sungguh manis sekali, hingga membuat bibir Natsu mengulas senyum. Didekatinya gadis itu.

"Kau disini rupanya" kata Natsu

"Hmm" sahut Lucy cuek

"Kau terlihat manis ketika mengayunkan kakimu seperti itu" puji Natsu dengan polosnya, bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar dengan ucapannya yang berhasil keluar dengan mulusnya. Tepat setelah pujiannya itu, Lucy menghentikan aksi kakinya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, walau hanya tipis.

"Jangan bertele-tele" kata Lucy masih dengan nada yang cuek

" _Ops! Apa yang aku katakan!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Merasa tidak mendapat respons, Lucy menoleh. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan menelusur, seolah menandakan agar pemuda itu tidak berlama-lama.

"Kita Seri" kata Natsu kemudian

"Lalu?" tanya Lucy pura-pura polos

"Apanya yang lalu? Waktu itu kita tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Jadi kurasa kesepakatan kita perlu diperbaiki" jawab Natsu

"Lalu? Bagian mana yang ingin kau perbaiki?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Tentu semuanya" jawab Natsu pasti

"Baiklah. Katakan apa maumu" kata Lucy. Natsu terperangah, ia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini membuat Lucy merubah keputusannya.

"Karena kita Seri, aku akan meminta 3 hal darimu, dan begitupula sebaliknya" tawar Natsu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy tanda ia setuju

"Pertama, aku ingin kau membiarkanku menyebut namamu. Kedua jangan pernah memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Ketiga, berkencanlah denganku" kata Natsu pasti seraya mengacungkan satu per satu jarinya.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berfikir tidaklah sulit apa yang diminta oleh pemuda pink itu. Tapi yang benar saja, kencan? Sebelumnya ia mengatakan pada dirinya kalau ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya dengan Natsu. Namun sekarang kenapa ada yang terasa berbeda, kenapa ia seperti mengharapkannya? Apa jika ia melakukannya, ia akan baik-baik saja? Atau ia memang harus melakukannya demi ingatan yang ingin dikonfirmasinya? Setidaknya jika ia dekat dengan Natsu, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang mungkin sedang disembunyikan pemuda itu.

"Luce" panggil Natsu

"Baiklah" jawab Lucy kemudian. Natsu tersenyum, ia tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan grins-nya yang membuat wajah Lucy kembali dihiasi rona merah.

"Jadi apa 3 permintaanmu?" tanya Natsu kemudian

"RA-HA-SIA" jawab Lucy mengeja kata seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Natsu

"APA? Kau ingin curang?" Natsu tidak setuju

"Aku tidak curang, hanya saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang" jawab Lucy menyedakepkan kedua tangannya dan membuang muka. Sedangkan Natsu, ia mengernyitkan dahi dan menarik bibirnya tanda tak suka. Didekatinya Lucy dan ditatapnya gadis itu dengan lekat. Tentu yang ditatap merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Lucy tak suka. Natsu hanya tersenyum jahil, Lucy-pun mengernyitkan dahi menebak apa arti dibalik senyuman itu, ini kali pertama ia melihat senyuman Natsu yang seperti itu. perlahan dengan jahil ia mengukurkan tangan dan menggelitik pinggang gadis itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Lucy mencoba menghindar tapi percuma.

"Hahaha, Apa-apan kau ini, Mou, hentikan! HEI!" protes Lucy seraya terus menghindar, namun Natsu tak membiarkannya dan terus mengejar kemudian menggelitik Lucy lagi

"Katakan, atau aku akan menggelitikmu sampai kau menangis" ancam Natsu dengan gemasnya

"Ha ... ha... ha. Hentikan, Natsu. kumohon berhenti" pinta Lucy seraya tertawa

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi" kata Natsu

"Baiklah, Pertama. Berhenti menggelitik-ku" pinta Lucy dan spontan Natsu berhenti. Nafas Lucy terengah-engah, setetes keringat menetes di dagunya, melihat itu entah kenapa ada yang aneh pada Natsu, ia seperti sedang merasa _tergoda?_ Yang benar saja.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" bentak Lucy

"Aku memang menyebalkan" jawab Natsu datar

"Jahat!" bentak Lucy lagi

"Aku memang jahat" jawab Natsu datar

Tiba-tiba

BUKKH

Natsu meringis kesakitan, ia memegangi tulang keringnya yang baru saja menerima hadiah pukulan muat. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan pandangan bingung bercampur kesal, padahal kan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan hingga harus menerima tendangan luar biasa sakitnya itu. Lucy tak gentar, ia menggembungkan pipinya hingga wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Natsu no baka!" teriak Lucy dan pergi

Yang ditinggalkan hanya terbengong-bengong tak karuan, apa tidak salah yang baru saja tadi. Apakah wajah Lucy memerah hanya karena merajuk, mengingatnya saja membuat kekesalan di benak Natsu hilang seketika, ia jadi geli dengan sikap Lucy yang menurutnya lucu. Karena Lucy yang seperti itu adalah sosok Lucy yang selalu diingatnya didalam memorinya. Senyumnya mengembang, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali meringis kesakitan merasakan denyutan di tulang keringnya.

Ketua OSIS, Jellal Fernandes menempelkan mengumumkan akan diadakannya Pentas Seni antar kelas yang akan diselenggarakan akhir bulan. Para siswa yang kebetulan masih berada disana tentu langsung mengerubungi pengumuman itu. Mereka tentu senang tak alang kepalang. Tak selang lama suara Erza membahana di seantero sekolah, memanggil ketua kelas untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran pentas seni antar kelas.

Kelas 1-5. Sting dalam mood yang buruk, ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan sang wakil ketua OSIS berambut Scarlet itu. Rogue berusaha menyentuh pundah Sting, namun sang empunya hanya diam dan tak segan-segan menepis tangan sang sepupu. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan pergi menggantikan Sting, daripada harus berakhir dihajar dan masuk rumah sakit karena hal sepele.

Laxus-sensei membawa brosur pengumuman, formulir pentas seni, dan sebuah buku yang agak tebal. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, tepat saat ia di depan kelas, ia menjumpai anak didiknya berambut hitam dan ber-iris merah berdiri dihadapannya. Laxus-sensei langsung memasang wajah garangnya.

"Mau kemana kau? MASUK!" kata Laxus-sensei memberi perintah

Rogue menelan ludah dan kembali masuk. Seketika seisi kelas langsung duduk. Banyak diantara mereka yang belum masuk kelas, ditelannya ludah saking gugupnya. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan teman mereka terima karena datang terlambat. Dua menit kemudian derapan kaki menghiasi koridor. Para siswa kelas 1-5 berbondong-bondong masuk kelas, mereka bahkan saling dorong mendorong layaknya para warga yang mengantri _sembako._ Laxus-sensei hanya menghela nafas, mungkin ia akan sabar untuk kali ini. ketika semua sudah duduk, ia kembali mengabsen bangku dan kurang dua.

"Mana Natsu dan Lucy?" tanya Laxus-sensei

SREKKK

Natsu masuk dan tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badan pada wali kelasnya. Tentu sang wali kelas heran tak alang kepalang. Apa kepala muridnya itu sudah tidak beres, atau itu efek dari belajar terlalu keras, bukannya senang Laxus-sensei malah merinding.

"Ok, kita mulai. Bapak menerima ini dan sudah mengisi formulirnya untuk kalian. Jadi mau tidak mau kalian harus berpartisipasi. Tidak ada penolakan!" kata Laxus-sensei

"Sensei, apa yang akan kita tampilkan dalam jangka waktu 3 minggu?" tanya Loki

"Persiapannya pasti kurang, kenapa kita tak memilih membayar denda saja?" tanya Grau

"Ini kelasku. Terserah padaku mau bagaimana, lagipula sudah bapak katakan, TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!" tegas Laxus-sensei dan semua langsung bungkam

"Ini. kita akan memainkan Drama ini. _one partition two sides_ " kata Laxus-sensei dengan suara halilintarnya. Semua mengernyitkan dahi, merasa sangat asing dengan judul itu. tapi diantara mereka ada yang tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Ya, Sting Eucliffe. Sekarang ia seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Pandangannya kosong dan menerawang.

"Tentu kalian sangat asing dengan ini" kata Laxus-sensei

Natsu merasa pernah mendengar judul itu. Sangat familiar dan tidak asing, ia berusaha mengingat dimana membaca atau mendengar judul itu. Tapi belum sempat ia mengingat suara gesekan pintu membuyarkan fikirannya. Lucy masuk, meminta maaf pada sang wali kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Karena Lucy adalah siswa teladan, Laxus-sensei tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kisah ini menceritakan tentang kedua kerajaan dimana sang raja dan ratu saling membenci dan menjatuhkan. Mereka saling menyerang tanpa ampun hingga pada suatu saat sang raja mengadakan pesta topeng dan sang ratu yang menjadi musuhnya datang tanpa diundang. Dan ya, raja jatuh cinta pada gadis dibalik topeng yang tak lain adalah sang ratu. Niatan ratu yang ingin mempermalukan sang raja di pestanya malah berbuah manis, karena ketika menyentuh tangan dan menatap mata sang raja ia terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Intinya disini adalah konflik antara cinta dan benci yang dibawakan dengan latar belakang kerajaan. Seperti sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda namun memiliki jarak yang sangat dekat. Maka dari itu namanya adalah _one partition two sides._ " Jelas Laxus-sensei

Barulah Natsu sadar. Kisah itu adalah kisah pertama yang membuatnya tersentuh. Kisah yang berada dalam buku milik Lucy kecil dulu. Kisah yang menyeretnya pada sebuah pesona Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau sensei-nya tahu kisah seperti itu. Sedangkan yang lain tampak antusias, cinta dan benci? Sepertinya itu mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang. Gray spontan saja menoleh pada Natsu, ia mengangguk paham. Sangat cocok dengan apa yang tengah dialami sahabatnya.

"Ok, kalian sepertinya setuju. Sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang akan memerankan Raja Zen Paris dan Ratu Elsa Margareth. Kita pilih dengan Voting, ini kandidatnya" kata Laxus-sensei mulai menuliskan nama di papan tulis

 _Zen Paris :_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Elsa Margareth_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

Tentu semua melotot melihat nama Lucy karena Pasalnya nama Lucy adalah kandidat utama protagonis perempuan. Ditatapnya gadis pemilik marga Heartfilia itu dengan tatapan menyelubung, jangan-jangan ia bermain curang hingga Laxus-sensei hanya menuliskan namanya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam, ia juga sama terkejutnya. Lalu bagaimana keadaan kedua kandidat laki-laki? Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan maut, seakan siap bersaing siapa yang akan mendapatkan posisi itu.

" _Kau lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Jangan sombong hanya karena kau pernah memainkan sungguhan peran itu. Aku bahkan bisa lebih baik darimu" kata Sting dalam hati_

Kedua pemuda berbeda surai itu tersenyum sinis saling meremehkan, membuat atmosfir disekitar terasa berat dan bulu kuduk beberapa teman sekelasnya merinding.

"Ada yang mau protes?" tanya Laxus-sensei

"Aku! Sensei!" kata Lucy mengacungkan tangan dan seketika senyuman sinis Natsu dan Sting memudar. Mereka langsung memutar kepala dan mata mereka melihat Lucy yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya

"Alasanmu?" tanya Laxus-sensei

"Tidak masuk akal saja kalau hanya aku kandidatnya" jawab Lucy datar

"Lalu siapa yang kau anggap pantas bersaing denganmu. Percuma saja bapak lakukan voting karena nantinya kau juga yang akan mendapat voting tertinggi. Bapak hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu saja" kata Laxus-sensei menjelaskan seperti berdalih

"Aku . . ." kata Lucy mencoba mencari alasan

"Atau kau ingin menambahkan kandidat laki-laki?" tawar Laxus-sensei

"Itu . . ." jawab Lucy terbata-bata, baginya tidak masalah jika hanya dua. Tapi bagaimana kalau sampai Natsu? tentu itu sangat mengkhawatirkan, mau menyabotase voting juga tidak mungkin. Ia mulai menghentak-hentakkan dengan kecil kakinya tanda gugup, ingin rasanya mengeluarkan seribu alasan namun lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tertahan.

"Bailah, bapak anggap kau setuju. Duduklah dan kita mulai voting pemeran laki-laki" kata Laxus-sensei

Voting dilakukan dengan cara membagikan secarik kertas pada masing-masing siswa. Tak lama kemudian, Levy membantu untuk menuliskan hasil suara. Mengejutkan, hasil voting-nya selalu kejar mengejar. Dan tinggal satu yang tertinggal karena sekarang kedua kandidat seri. Dengan perlahan dan juga gugup, Levy membuka suara terakhir dan huruf pertama adalah . . .

' _N'_

Levy tersenyum senang dan segera membuka kertas itu dan benar saja. Nama Natsu yang tertera disana. Lucy hanya membuang muka mendapati fakta itu, ia yakin kalau ia sudah menulis nama Sting disana, tapi kenapa hasil suara lebih banyak Natsu? apa teman-teman sekelasnya sengaja melakukannya? Ia sungguh tak paham. Dilain pihak, sang kandidat pemenang mengepalkan tangannya merayakan kemenangan. Sementara kandidat yang kalah, hanya mendengus kesal, tak habis fikir dengan teman sekelasnya yang lebih memilih Natsu.

Bel panjang berbunyi. Tanda kelas sudah berakhir, sebelumnya Laxus-sensei mengatakan kalau akan mengadakan latihan Drama setiap hari karena mereka hanya memiliki waktu sedikit. Memang, keputusan sang ketua OSIS tidak bisa disalahkan karena yang menentukan ok atau tidaknya adalah sign dari kepala sekolah, Makarov Dreyar. Apalagi kepala sekolah satu ini sudah cukup tua dan kadang pelupa, sehingga beginilah jadinya. Harusnya proposal ditandatangani 2 bulan lalu tapi baru sekarang beliau lakukan.

Ruang guru, Laxus-sensei membanting tubuhnya dan naskah Drama yang dibawanya. Mirajane-sensei mendekat dengan senyum malaikatnya. Disapanya sang kekasih dengan lembut namun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Mirajane-sensei

"Oh" jawab Laxus-sensei singkat

"Itu baru laki-laki" kata Mirajane-sensei menepuk-nepuk bahu Laxus-sensei dengan satu tangan yang lain ia letakkan di mulut guna menutupi senyum devilnya.

" _Kalau bukan karena kau aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Lebih baik bayar denda daripada harus berpartisipasi dengan Drama aneh itu. Dan lagi, gara-gara kau juga aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh laki-laki keren sepertiku!" keluh Laxus-sensei dalam hati_

"Kau mengeluh?" tebak Mirajane-sensei tepat sasaran. Seketika Laxus-sensei menegang, ia duduk tegap dan setetes peluh menetes didahinya, diteguknya ludah dengan susah payah dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia-pun menggeleng.

Gerbang sekolah. Lucy tengah menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia melihat ke arah lobi dan tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sebelumnya, dikelas orang itu melesat pergi begitu saja bahkan tidak mempedulikan panggilannya. Ia mulai menebak apakah Sting marah karena mengacuhkannya akhir-akhir ini dan terlalu fokus pada _tantangan Natsu?_ tidak mungkin, Sting bukanlah orang seperti itu. Tak jauh dari ia berdiri, Natsu juga berdiri di gerbang SMP Fairy Academy, ia tengah menunggu sang adik atau lebih tepatnya berdalih menunggu sang adik. Karena yang ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah melirik ke arah gadis blonde bermata caramel yang tengah menunduk dan memainkan satu kakinya.

"Kakak . . ." panggil Wendy

Tidak ada sahutan. Wendy mulai heran, diintipnya sosok yang terhalangi tubuh sang kakak, dan Yup Lucy. Wendy tersenyum melihatnya, ah rupanya sang kakak tengah _falling in Love._ Sebuah smirk tersungging di bibir mungil Wendy. Ia berteriak dan melambai pada Lucy, tentu Natsu terkejut dan panik, ia menoleh dan dengan segera membungkam mulut sang adik yang tidak tahu membaca situasi itu. Lucy menoleh, ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

Natsu mendekap Wendy dan membawa sang adik masuk ke balik gerbang SMP Fairy Academy. Karena sesak dan sulit bernafas, gigitan kecilpun Wendy lontarkan dan sontak saja Natsu melepaskan dekapannya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap Wendy dengan tajam, antara marah, kesal dan tidak terima, yang tentunya hanya dijawab juluran lidah oleh sang adik.

Sting keluar bersama Rogue, ia sesekali tertawa karena berbincang dengan sang sepupu, entah apa yang dibicarakan hingga ia bisa seperti itu padahal tadi jelas-jelas Lucy melihatnya murung. Lucy menghentikan permainan di kakinya dan berdiri tegap, membenahi diri dan mencoba membuat senyum semanis mungkin. Sting semakin mendekat, dan mendekat, Lucy tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Sting, apa kabar?" tanya Lucy

WUSHH

Sting lewat begitu saja melewati Lucy, ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Lucy menautkan kedua alisnya, ia menoleh dan bingung dengan sikap Sting. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu, kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati dan bersalah seperti sekarang ini. Tanpa ragu dikejarnya Sting dan diteriakinya nama pemuda itu.

"Sting, tunggu" panggil Lucy

Tak ada sahutan. Sang empunya nama malah tertawa keras bersama Rogue. Merasa diacuhkan kedua kalinya, ia mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"STING! BERHENTI! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Lucy keras

Tak ada sahutan. Kini malah tawa Sting lenyap. Pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan dan tidak mau menoleh sedikitpun. Tak sabar, Lucy mulai berlari dan mengejarnya, tanpa ia ketahui kedua penyandang marga Dragneel melihatnya melalui gerbang SMP Fairy Academy. Sudah cukup jauh Lucy mengikuti Sting, namun langkahnya sulit mengimbangi. Hingga sampai di kawasan pertokoan, Sting berbelok, Lucy ikut berbelok. Langkah kaki Sting tentu lebih lebar dengan gadis blonde itu hingga membuat sang gadis harus mengerahkan tenaganya.

"Sting! Berhentilah!" teriak Lucy namun tetap tidak dihiraukan

Rogue melirik sedikit ke belakang, ia tidak tega melihat Lucy seperti itu. Bagaimanapun gadis itu tidak bersalah, hanya saja situasi yang membuatnya salah. Ia kemudian beralih melirik Sting yang menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tidak ingin menoleh? Seharian ini kau mengacuhkannya" komen Rogue

Sting tetap diam, fikirannya masih kalut. Semua hal tentang Lucy tidak ada habisnya membebani fikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan tidak nafsu makan. Sikap yang selalu dijaganya berubah drastis. Ia yang selalu berfikir dengan kepala dingin dan logika malah berfikiran sempit dan dengan perasaan. Sebenarnya juga ia mendengar suara Lucy, tapi apalah daya ia masih terlalu kesal. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

BRAKK

Lucy tersandung dan tersungkur. Sting spontan menoleh, dilihatnya Lucy yang meringis kesakitan, lututnya dan sikunya lecet, roknya juga kotor. Lucy mengusap roknya guna menghilangkan debu jalanan dan ditiupnya sikunya perlahan sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ Sting langsung mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi Lucy sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa itu sakit?" tanya Sting khawatir dan berusaha menyentuh tangan Lucy, namun Lucy menepisnya. Ia kesal, tadi diacuhkan dan sekarang dikhawatirkan. Sebenarnya apa mau pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Lucy dengan sinis, ia berusaha berdiri dan Sting kembali mau membantunya namun kembali ditepis. Dan . . .

"Akh" rintih Lucy, kakinya terkilir. Dengan sigap Sting memegang bahu Lucy agar gadis itu tidak kembali terjatuh. Lucy menoleh dan menatap Sting dengan sinis, tapi ia tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Untuk apa perhatian padaku? Bukannya kau tidak mendengarku? Sudah pergi sana. Pergi" usir Lucy dan menunjuk-nunjuk jalan didepannya

"Kau marah?" tanya Sting lembut

Lucy melebarkan kedua lengannya dan mengusir tangan Sting dari bahunya. Dengan tertarih-tatih ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan pemuda itu dan menoleh. Ditatapnya Sting dengan tajam dan pandangan penuh amarah. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sting, namun belum ada 2 meter ia berjalan, ia kembali tersandung. Mata Lucy terbelalak, ia siap kalau-kalau menghantam tanah lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, namun sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Dibukanya sebelah matanya, ia tidak terjatuh. Yang benar saja, diliriknya tangan yang melingkar perutnya, tangan yang sangat tidak asing. Tangan yang baru saja ditepisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" tanya plus goda Sting

"Apa? Lepaskan aku!" ronta Lucy namun dengan seenaknya Sting malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Lucy dan membuat sang empunya berdiri. Lucy kembali meronta minta dilepaskan, namun Sting malah mempererat pelukannnya. Rona tipis mulai menghiasi pipi Lucy.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Sting?" tanya Lucy tebata-bata

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Sting balik dan sukses membuat wajah Lucy tambah memerah

"Kau, membuatku gila, Lucy. Aku marah padamu, kau tahu? Aku sangat marah ketika kau menerima tantangan itu dan berakhir seri. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin sekali kau menang. Tapi terdengar egois bukan jika aku mengatakannya? Aku bahkan tidak berhak mengatakan ini padamu, karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu" bisik Sting dengan lembut dan nada yang berat

"Terlebih Drama. Aku tidak menyangka lagi-lagi bukan aku. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk sekarang ini Lucy, jadi tanpa sadar aku mengacuhkanmu dan membuatmu terluka. Aku sungguh minta maaf Lucy. aku tidak bermaksud" lanjut Sting, matanya berubah menjadi sendu

Para pejalan kaki berjalan memandang sejenak kemudian melewati kedua insan yang tengah mematung dengan saling berbisik. Rogue hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Waktu seakan berhenti, membiarkan keduanya bergelut dengan fikiran dan perasaan maisng-masing.

"Apa maksudmu, Sting? Kau adalah temanku. Tidaklah egois seorang teman mengkhawatirkan temannya. Dan, maafkan aku juga karena sempat marah" jawab Lucy dengan bijak. Tak tahukah ia kalau jawaban bijaknya menyayat hati seorang Sting Eucliffe? Sting mengeratkan pelukannya, Lucy meringis kesakitan karena pelukan Sting berubah menjadi agresif, tidak lembut seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu" kata Sting kemudian

Lucy terbelalak, perlahan Sting melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh mungil Lucy. Ditatapnya mata karamel Lucy dalam, sungguh indah. Lucy masih diam, ia tidak menyangka kalau semua yang dilakukan Sting untuknya bukan karena mereka adalah teman. Jujur, ia kecewa, ia kesal, ia sakit. Melihat Lucy yang tidak bereaksi, Sting-pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Lucy bisa merasakan nafas lembut Sting yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, sungguh menggelitik. Dan ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, namun saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau wajahnya dengan Sting sudah sangat dekat bahkan tinggal beberapa inchi saja. Belum sempat ia protes dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu, sebuah sentuhan kecil menyentakkan batinnya.

CUP

Bibir Sting menempel pada bibir ranum Lucy. Lucy terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Seperti sebuah arus listrik, tubuhnya mulai merasa aneh. Ketika ia ingin mendorong Sting, tangan kiri pemuda itu menarik pinggangnya dan tangan kanan pemuda itu menahan lehernya. Lucy mulai panik, terlebih mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Ia berusaha melihat sekitar namun tak sanggup karena pesona Sting mampu menggetarkan batinnya seolah mengatakan _jangan lihat manapun._ Dilihatnya Sting yang memejamkan mata seolah menikmati ciuman itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tak berusaha membalas perbuatan pemuda itu bahkan sekedar memejamkan mata.

Rogue shock, ia terpaku ditempat. Sedangkan tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata Onyx melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kemurkaan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke sebuah kaca etalase sebuah toko dan membuat kaca itu retak. Sosok gadis kecil disampingnya hanya mampu menutup mulutnya menyaksikan adegan dewasa dihadapannya, diliriknya sang kakak. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika melihat retakan kaca dan darah mengalir dari kepalan tangan kakaknya. Natsu menarik tangannya dan memutar arah, Wendy yang takut kakaknya berbuat hal yang tidak diinginkan memilih mengikuti sang kakak. Ia juga sempat menoleh kebekalang, melihat Sting yang belum melepaskan ciumannya.

Sting melepaskan ciumannya dan membua kedua matanya perlahan. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kurasa sekarang kau paham maksudku" kata Sting dengan nada penuh luka dan menarik kedua tangannya. Ia kecewa dengan Lucy yang tidak membalas ciumannya sama sekali.

Tak ada reaksi dari Lucy. Sting hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja. kejam, iya kejam. Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, Lucy tidak akan mengerti dan paham apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sepeninggalan Sting, Lucy menyentuh perlahan bibirnya.

"Bohong" gumam Lucy

Entah kenapa Lucy merasa ada yang berberda dengan dirinya, jantungnya memang berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Namun ada yang aneh dengan ciuman Sting barusan, kenapa ia merasa hambar? Padahal sebelumnya ketika Natsu menciumnya ia merasa fikirannya kosong sampai melupakan segalanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?

...

Malamnya di kediaman Eucliffe. Sting mengunci kamarnya, ia menghiraukan teriakan sang ibu yang memintanya keluar untuk makan malam. Sting membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan mendekap gulingnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya. Ia bingung, ia marah, ia kesal, ia kecewa. Kejadian tadi membuatnya bisa gila seketika. Ia sudah memberanikan diri melakukannya tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tak ada respon, yang artinya ia ditolak. Miris. Ia kembali mengingat segala perhatiannya pada Lucy selama ini. Saat dimana ia khawatir pada gadis itu dan selalu melindunginya dari apapun. Ia melakukan itu karena ia menaruh hati padanya, hati yang baru pertama kali ia berikan pada orang lain.

" _Aku baik-baik saja" kata Sting dalam hati_

Tepat setelah itu, liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi Sting. Tangannya mulai bergetar, dan dicengkeramnya guling ditangannya dengan kuat.

" _Kata-kata 'aku baik-baik saja' rupanya sangat menyedihkan. Semakin aku memikirkannya semakin aku tersayat olehnya. Rasa kecewa ini, rasa sakit ini bagai sebilah belati yang menyayatku tanpa henti. Aku membiarkan hatiku terbuka untukmu, namun yang kudapat hanyalah rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Apa tak ada secercah tempat untukku dihatimu? Lucy?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

Sementara acara makan malam di keluarga Dragneel terasa canggung. Natsu hanya sedikit menyentuh makanannya dan tidak mengeluarkan banyak kata sejak ia pulang. Ia juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah menghindari sesuatu. Lucy merasa aneh, baru tadi Natsu tersenyum jahil padanya tapi sekarang senyum itu sudah sirna bagai tertelan masa. Ia berusaha menatap mata Natsu, namun Natsu selalu menghindar. Wendy hanya menggigit sendoknya tanda gemas dan bingung. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Lucy karena berciuman dengan laki-laki lain karena kakaknya bukan siapa-siapa Lucy.

"Aku selesai" Natsu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja

"Aku juga selesai" kata Lucy berdiri dan mengikuti kepergian Natsu

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Nyonya Grandine. Wendy hanya tersenyum polos dan mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Masa muda memang indah. Biarkan saja mereka" kata Igneel

Lucy mengikuti langkah Natsu, kakinya yang masih sakit cukup sulit mengimbangi. Ketika sampai dilantai 2, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya walau ia terus meringis kesakitan.

"Natsu, berhenti!" pinta Lucy dan sang empunya nama benar-benar berhenti. Dan didekatinya Natsu dengan segera, kemudian ia berdiri memblokir jalan di depan Natsu.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Lucy to the point

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Kau fikir kau ini penting dalam hidupku hingga membuatku harus marah?" tanya Natsu balik dengan nada sangat sinis. Tentu Lucy terhenyak, keringat dingin tiba-tiba memenuhi dahinya. Ia mulai ketakutan, kini Natsu di hadapannya bukanlah Natsu yang dilihatnya belakangan ini. Melainkan sosok Natsu si iblis.

"Ap-apa?" Lucy terbata-bata

"Kau gagu? Aku bilang untuk apa aku marah? Marah pada orang sepertimu? Sungguh sangat tidak penting! hanya buang-buang tenaga saja" jawab Natsu dengan serentetan kata-kata pedasnya dan nada iblisnya.

Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata. Segala ketakutan kembali menghinggapinya, badannya mulai bergetar, dengan pelan ia mulai sedikit melangkah kebelakang. Melihat reaksi Lucy, senyuman iblis kembali tersungging di bibir Natsu, didekatinya Lucy.

"Ho? Kau takut padaku? Apa aku terlalu menyeramkan bagimu?" tanya Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengunci mata Lucy.

"Berhenti disana!" pinta Lucy seraya menunjuk kaki Natsu dengan tangan gemetar. Namun Natsu tak mengindahkannya dan semakin mendekat. Lucy hendak berlari namun dengan sigap Natsu menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke pelukan sang pemuda. Diposisi itu, wajah Natsu berada tepat disamping kepala Lucy, dimiringkannya sedikit kepalanya dan dibisikkannya sesuatu hingga membuat mata Lucy membulat sempurna.

"Kau mulai berani bermain dengan Dragneel, Luce" bisik Natsu

"Aku sudah terlalu baik dan lembek padamu hingga kau berubah seperti ini. Aku berusaha mendeskripsikan apa yang aku rasakan tapi kau malah menghancurkannya. Aku sakit Luce, sangat sakit hingga aku tak tahu apa yang mungkin aku lakukan padamu. Jadi, menjauh dariku atau . . ." kata Natsu dan tertahan sejenak, Lucy merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tak kulakukan padamu" lanjut Natsu dan melepaskan Lucy.

Dengan senyum iblisnya, Natsu meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja dan menuju kamarnya lalu menutupnya. Lucy tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya lagi, ia terduduk lemas dilantai dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Matanya berarir, dan setetes demi setetes liquid bening membasahi pipinya.

"Natsu, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Lucy pelan

" _Apa selama ini semua sikap tulusmu itu adalah sandiwara? Apa senyummu itu kedok belaka? Kenapa kau seperti ini lagi? Disaat aku mulai menerimamu, disaat aku mulai tidak membencimu kau malah melukai perasaanku lagi. Bukankah kau yang meminta maaf dihadapan umum waktu itu? kenapa? kenapa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Semalam aku ketakutan kalau anak yang kuusir itu adalah dirimu. Karena aku merasa tidak ingin menyakitimu. Namun, sekarang kau mempertegas segalanya bahwa kau bukanlah dia! Karena dalam ingatanku, anak seperti bayangan itu tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkanku terluka. Tapi kau berbeda, kau menyayatku lalu mengobatiku. Kau melukaiku tapi kau menyembuhkanku. Kau mengacuhkanku tapi kau kau memperhatikianku. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa aku ada hanya untuk kau permainkan? Apa aku ada hanya untuk kau sakiti?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Sementara dikamar, Natsu berdiri bersandar pintu, diingatnya lagi ketika Sting memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Kemudian ketika Lucy diam saja saat Sting menciumnya. Seketika darah seakan dipompa ke ubun-ubunnya. Dadanya bergemuruh, ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan apapun didepannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, atau ingin rasanya ia melupakan kejadian tadi.Namun otaknya tak mampu melakukannya, semakin ia berusaha menghapusnya, malah semakin dalam ia mengingatnya. Dicengkeramnya rambut pinknya, pelan dan pelan namun berubah menjadi cepet dan kasar. Ia mengeram kesal dan memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke pintu, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang melanda tangannya.

" _Luce, Aku berharap itu bohong. Itulah yang ingin kupercayai, aku ingin sekali berteriak padamu tapi itu tidak kan mengubah segalanya bahwa kau telah menyakitiku. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, jadi bahkan aku tak bisa menjelaskannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Huwee . . . . .

Mina-san, bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 11. Sungguh mendebarkan, aku tidak menyangka akan menulis scene akhir yang seperti itu. Maafkan daku jika ceritanya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Jujur, karena itu terjadi begitu saja.

Di chapter ini, sebenarnya Lucy sudah membuka diri untuk Natsu, tapi karena kesalahpahaman Natsu jadi cemburu dan lepas kontrol emosi hingga kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kelewat kasar. _Tapi kurasa malah keren, hehehe . . ._

Oh ya, Terimakasih sudah mau menantikan fic _gaje_ ini. Nao tunggu review kalian, dan mohon jangan lemparkan _flame_ karena Author punya rencana sendiri untuk Natsu dan Lucy.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	12. Chapter 12

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 12 : Don't Say Good Bye Part.1

Konbanwa Mina-san. Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 12. Maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya ada scene yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Sesungguhnya ide itu muncul tiba-tiba, tapi setelah difikir kembali, pasti akan jadi seru. Dan, tenang saja karena Natsu tidak akan jahat.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ochana** : hehe, iya makasih kalau masih keren. Makasih dukungannya, Author sudah sembuh kok.

 **Fic of Delusion** : Iya lah . . . Tapi mereka tidak aklan berbaikan di dalam Drama. Aku punya rencana lain kok. Yang mungkin setelahnya aku akan kamu lempar flame, hehehe.

 **Stayawake123** : sakit sih sakit. Tapi kan mereka tidak dalam status kan? Iya kan?

 **Naomi Koala** : Sebegitukah Naomi-san? Okok aku lanjutkan.

 **Karinalu** : . .sih . Iya, banyak yang biloang begitu juga, aku nggak nyangka padahal ini pertama kali buat. Ini dia chapter 12, by the way selamat membaca, dan makasih pujiannya

 **Hrsstja** : aku ketawa baca review kamu, ngecek 1x6jam. Aku juga berfikir sama, tapi genrenya aja Drama, kalau men-dramatisir bukan Drama namanya. Iya enggak? Untuk 2 permintaan Lucy masih dalam tahap pemikiran, dan aku juga lebih suka Natsu yang jadi END karena gampang peng-karakterannya daripada jadi sweet. Jujur aku susah banget buat Natsu jadi romantis.

 **Mihawk607** : sebenernya simple Cuma cara penyampaiannya yang diperumit. Hiks hiks, mereka ini SMA Miha-san. Kan aku sudah tuliskan di chapter 1, aku juga nggak begitu yakin kalau kisah cintanya seperti orang dewasa. Tapi yang jelas _enjoy it._ Makasih juga pujiannya, untuk Ending nggak mungkin aku bikin Sad Ending, soalnya bukan gayaku banget.

 **ACKeeiluen** : Tapi setannya nggak separah yang dulu kok, tenang saja. Tidak ada penyiksaan fisik juga. Hmm, bagaimana Lucy mau menjelaskan? Ia saja tidak tahu alasan Natsu marah, iya kan? Untuk alur, entahlah aku suka membuat yang diluar prediksi para reader.

 **De-chan** : begini, de-chan. Cerita ini juga diluar prediksiku karena dari dulu aku punya niat Natsu dan Lucy nggak berbaikan sama sekali sejak kata _'aku membencimu'._ Tapi setelah ada ide kissing antara Sting dan Lucy, kufikir akan kembali ke jalur lagi ceritanya. Begitu . . . tapi kedepannya akan ada fakta mengejutkan lagi dari aku, yang pasti berjanjilah jangan lemparkan _flame ya . . ._

 **Nafikaze** : tenanglah kawan, dia tidak sejahat dulu kok.

 **Putri aqua** : iya, sudah sembuh kok. Makasih ya. Sebenernya itu juga diluar dugaanku, karena dengan mulusnya itu kuketik. Tenang saja, dia nggak jahat kok.

 **Puja** : nanti selesainya ketika ending. Begini, ingat author pernah menuliskan Natsu punya sedikit gangguan psikologi juga? mungkin itu yang membuatnya langsung kalap. Tidak, tidak ada penyiksaan Natsu lagi secara fisik maksudnya. Makasih juga mau menyempatkan membaca.

 **Samaheda** : akan kucoba, tapi . . . itu sulit. Tapi kan beban nggak ditanggung Natsu saja, keduanya memiliki beban yang sama menurutku.

 **Hannah** : Temanya mungkin Geng antar sekolah begitu dengan segala kerumitan yang sebelas dua belas rumitnya dengan fic ini. Tunggu habis lebaran ya. Sama-sama juga Hannah-san.

 **Nakumi** : iya, sudah sembuh kok. Tenagkan dirimu, ajakan kencan tetap berjalan. Aku punya rencana kok, hehehe.

 **Aoi Shiki** : Ok, ok. Ini dia selamat membaca chapter 12 ya. Semoga kamu suka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara dikamar, Natsu berdiri bersandar pintu, diingatnya lagi ketika Sting memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Kemudian ketika Lucy diam saja saat Sting menciumnya. Seketika darah seakan dipompa ke ubun-ubunnya. Dadanya bergemuruh, ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan apapun didepannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, atau ingin rasanya ia melupakan kejadian tadi.Namun otaknya tak mampu melakukannya, semakin ia berusaha menghapusnya, malah semakin dalam ia mengingatnya. Dicengkeramnya rambut pinknya, pelan dan pelan namun berubah menjadi cepet dan kasar. Ia mengeram kesal dan memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke pintu, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang melanda tangannya.

" _Luce, Aku berharap itu bohong. Itulah yang ingin kupercayai, aku ingin sekali berteriak padamu tapi itu tidak kan mengubah segalanya bahwa kau telah menyakitiku. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, jadi bahkan aku tak bisa menjelaskannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Malam semakin larut, semua orang sudah terlelap kedalam alam mimpi mereka mading-masing. Namun tidak dengan seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut sambil terus terisak. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu, namun tetap saja tangisnya tak kunjung reda. Malah ia semakin merasa sesak dan ingin mati. Tubuhnya menggigil, perlahan ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya sembab, dan wajahnya sudah bengkak.

" _Aku membencimu, Natsu. Aku membencimu. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu, semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah palsu. Senyummu, tawamu, candamu, semua hanya topeng belaka. Aku, aku tidak akan terpedaya lagi. Sudah cukup aku merasa kecewa, sudah cukup" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Tapi, kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti? Ini semua salahmu, salahmu! Dasar brengsek!" umpat Lucy kemudian

Sementara didalam kamarnya, Natsu tengah memandangi kalung berhias permata. Perlahan tangan yang lain meraih kotak kecil tempat kalung itu tersimpan, dibukanya kotak itu, dan dibukanya bagian terdalam dari kotak. Sebuah liontin terdapat disana, liontin berbentuk bulan yang memeluk matahari. Diingatnya saat dimana ia berjanji pada Lucy kecil untuk memberikannya hadiah, namun belum pernah ia penuhi sampai sekarang. Ya, karena janji itu terhalang dengan dendam. Terhalang dengan semua amarah yang ia dapat setelah perlakuan kasar gadis itu padanya dulu. Tapi, mengetahui kalau kemungkinan Lucy kehilangan ingatannya setelah itu, membuatnya sakit. Natsu juga mulai berfikir, apakah Lucy menyesal telah menyakitinya? Dulu? Atau bahkan sekarang? Spontan saja mata Natsu terbelalak, ia ingat saat dimana ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya untuk menyakiti Lucy barusan. Ia berdiri, meletakkan kalung dan kotak perhiasan itu kemudian menuju pintu. Namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, ia berhenti. Ingatan Lucy yang berciuman dengan Sting kembali menghampiri kepalanya, saat dimana Sting memejamkan matanya dan Lucy yang tidak berusaha melawan. Dada Natsu kembali memanas, ia menarik tangannya kembali dan tertunduk kemudian mematung.

Di tempat lain, kediaman Eucliffe. Sting juga tidak bisa tidur. Terbaring di kasur king sizenya sambil memikirkan hal bodoh apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis yang selalu ia jaga perasaannya. Ia menyesal, tapi dilain sisi ia merasa lega. Menyesal karena merebut paksa ciuman dari gadis itu, dan lega karena ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin hanya menjadi teman. Ia mengakui kalau ia egois, tapi lebih egois mana dengan Lucy yang selalu membuatnya berdegup dan secara tersirat mengatakan kalau mereka hanyalah teman. Sting menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya esok jika bertemu dengan Lucy. Harus bersikap bagaimana dan memasang wajah seperti apa. Baru saja memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya sejenak.

 _ **Flashback**_

Bibir Sting menempel pada bibir ranum Lucy. Lucy terbelalak. Sting menarik pinggang Lucy dan tangan kanannya menahan leher gadis itu. Lucy mulai panik, terlebih mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Ia berusaha melihat sekitar namun tak sanggup karena pesona Sting mampu menggetarkan batinnya seolah mengatakan _jangan lihat manapun._ Dilihatnya Sting yang memejamkan mata seolah menikmati ciuman itu.

Sting melepaskan ciumannya dan membua kedua matanya perlahan. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kurasa sekarang kau paham maksudku" kata Sting dengan nada penuh luka dan menarik kedua tangannya. Ia kecewa dengan Lucy yang tidak membalas ciumannya sama sekali.

Tak ada reaksi dari Lucy. Sting hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja. kejam, iya kejam. Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, Lucy tidak akan mengerti dan paham apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Lucy, ia sempat melihat sosok Natsu diantara keramaian. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh kebencian dengan tangan yang ditinjukan ke etalase toko. Sting memutar kembali kepalanya, dan menyeringai.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sting tersenyum. Ia merasa puas setelah membuat Natsu marah, selama ini Natsu-lah yang selalu membuatnya marah. Tapi sekarang adalah gilirannya. Kali ini ia akan serius memperebutkan Lucy darinya. Itupun kalau ia sanggup melakukannya, karena jauh dari lubuk hatinya Sting pasti tidak akan tega, bagaimanapun Natsu adalah temannya, mereka lumayan dekat. Jadi sedikit banyak tentu ia tahu orang seperti apa Natsu.

Esoknya di kediaman Dragneel. Lucy keluar dari kamarnya begitupula dengan Natsu. mereka terdiam sejenak. Namun Lucy segera sadar dan melewati Natsu begitu saja, bahkan melirik saja tidak. Mata Natsu menyipit, ia bisa melihat kalau mata gadis itu sembab dan merah tanda terlalu lama menangis. Bukannya khawatir, ia malah menyeringai penuh arti. Harusnya ia yang marah, bukan sebaliknya.

Selama perjalanan sekolah juga, Lucy dan Natsu memilih diam satu sama lain dan saling membuang muka. Wendy yang duduk di bangku depan tentu menyadarinya. Hingga tiba-tiba Lucy berbicara.

"Berhenti! Aku mau turun disini" pinta Lucy

Capricorn yang terlalu kaget seketika menghentikan mobil. Tanpa fikir panjang dan penjelasan, Lucy keluar dari mobil.

"Lucy-sama. Kenapa? saya akan mengantar sampai sekolah" tanya Capricorn

"Aku habis makan terlalu banyak kalori, jadi sedikit berjalan bisa membuatku lebih baik" jawab Lucy berdalih dan berlalu

Capricorn hendak keluar namun lengan kecil Wendy mencegahnya. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng yang artinya mereka harus membiarkan Lucy sendirian. Capricorn tidak mengerti, namun ia memilih mengikuti kemauan nona mudanya. Ia kembali menjalankan mobil, kali ini Natsu menghadapkan pandangannya ke depan, seakan ia lega karena sosok disampingnya keluar dengan sendirinya. Mobil berjalan melewati Lucy, Natsu sedikit melirik Lucy. Pandangan gadis itu dingin.

SMA Fairy Academy. Natsu turun dari mobil, tepat saat itu Gray datang bersama Loki dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka menatap heran Natsu, tidak biasanya Natsu turun sendirian mengingat belakangan ini teman mereka itu lebih sering terlihat bersama dengan Lucy. Tapi tidak hanya itu keanehan ynag terjadi, wajah Natsu pagi ini terlihat lebih kusut dan dingin. Ayolah, bukannya harusnya ia bahagia karena berhasil menjadi protagonis laki-laki dalam Drama. Tidak mengetahui situasi dan kondisi, Loki membuka suara.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi, kau kusut sekali?" tanya Loki

Natsu hanya melewati kedua temannya, bahkan melirik saja tidak. Loki nyengir, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak percaya karena diacuhkan. Gray mendengus dan mengikuti Natsu, meninggalkan sang kepala oranye dengan segala ke-cengo-annya. Gray berjalan menyeimbangi langkah Natsu, diliriknya temannya itu. pasti ada yang sudah terjadi. Belum sempat ia membuka pertanyaan, perkataan Natsu sudah menghentikannya.

"Jangan bertanya atau kau menjadi hanya nama besok" kata Natsu dan berjalan lebih cepat

Gray bergidik. Ia berhenti dan mematung.

" _WHAT?" pekik Gray dalam hati_

Sementara dari lantai 3 Lisanna melihat. Matanya tak lepas dari Natsu yang berjalan dengan segala aura dinginnya. Matanya berubah sendu, dadanya sakit melihat sorot mata Natsu berubah. Ya, setahunya Natsu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu padanya dulu. Bahkan Natsu tidak pernah marah padanya sekalipun. Tapi ini, karena Lucy ia bisa berubah sedrastis itu. Sebegitu berartikah gadis itu? sebegitu berhargakah gadis itu? segala pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Miris dan sakit. Ia memang sudah melepaskan Natsu, tapi bukan berarti semudah itu ia melupakannya. Mengingat mereka sudah lama saling kenal, sejak mereka sekolah dasar. Lebih tepatnya saat Natsu pertamakali pindah ke Magnolia.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sekolah Dasar Fairy Academy. Seorang guru masuk kelas 4-D bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pinik. Rambut yang sangat mencolok untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Dikelas 1-D. Sang guru meminta anak laki-laki pink itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata Natsu kecil memperkenalkan diri. Tanpa ia ketahui salah satu anak laki-laki tidak senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah mina . . . ada pertanyaan?" tanya sang guru

Seketika anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven mengangkat tangannya dengan pandangan tajam seolah menantang terlebih satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku. Aku ingin tanya kenapa rambutmu itu pink? Seperti anak perempuan saja" tanya plus ledek anak laki-laki

"Gray . . . ." panggil sang guru berusaha menenangkan anak didiknya yang diketahui bernama Gray

"Ini asli" jawab Natsu sedikit kesal

"Hoh, aku tak menyangka. Kau benar-benar seperti banci" ledek Gray

"Gray . . ." sang guru kembali mengingatkan, kali ini ditatapnya tajam sang murid tapi tidak dihiraukan

"Siapa yang kau sebut banci? Dasar muka es" balas Natsu secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat sang guru tercengang

Gray berdiri. Ia tidak terima dibilang muka es oleh anak baru. Dia ini kan tampan bin tampan kemana-mana.

"APA? Kau bilang apa? Dasar muka api. Melihat wajahmu saja bisa membuatku ingin marah" balas Gray

"Ini bukan karena mukaku. Tapi kau yang bodoh hingga bisa cepat marah" balas Natsu

"Orang bodoh mana yang menyebut orang bodoh lain bodoh?" tanya Gray. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau dirinya itu bodoh.

NGINNGGG

Seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak tak terkecuali Natsu yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. Gray sangat malu, ia kembali duduk sambil mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Natsu di persilahkan duduk di pojok. Disamping Gray dan dibelakang seorang gadis kecil berambut perak. Ketika ia duduk, pandangan menusuk Gray terus dilontarkan. Natsu membalasnya hingga menimbulkan efek petir diantara keduanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa kabar?" tanya gadis kecil berambut perak dengan takut-takut, merasa disapa Natsu-pun menoleh

"Siapa?" tanya Natsu datar sangat datar. Entah kenapa melihat seorang anak perempuan itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang.

"Anou, perkenalkan namaku Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss" kata Lisanna mengulurkan tangan

Natsu ragu, ia masih trauma berdekatan dengan anak perempuan. Ia merasa semua perempuan itu sama saja. Dengan enggan dijabatnya tangan Lisanna. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, namun senyumnya tak semanis dengan seseorang dalam ingatannya. Tapi entah kenapa melihat senyum itu hatinya merasa hangat.

Sejak saat itu Lisanna berusaha mendekati Natsu. Walaupun pada awalnya dihiraukan karena anak itu lebih suka berdebat dan berkelahi dengan Gray. Namun pada akhirnya ia mulai dianggap. Semua itu karena pukulan Erza, sang ketua kelas. Beruntung Natsu karena dihari pertama hingga satu bulan sekolahnya Erza sedang absen, jadi ia bisa lolos dari amukan sang ketua kelas karena berdebat dengan Gray. Namun naas, dibulan kedua saat Natsu tengah berkelahi dengan Gray tiba-tiba saja kepalanya seakan dihantam palu besar dan ketika ia sadar ia sudah berada di UKS. Ketika ia bangun, dilihatnya Lisanna yang memandanginya khawatir. Ia bangun dan kompres es jatuh dari kepalanya, ditatapnya heran kompres itu. Natsu mengernyitkan dahi, pasti anak didepannya yang melakukannya. Ditatapnya Lisanna dengan menelusur hingga . . .

"Terimakasih" kata Natsu

Lisanna hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tak terasa Natsu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini kali pertama ia kembali tersenyum sejak saat itu. Walaupun rasanya belum rela jika ia harus tersenyum diatas fakta menyakitkan yang diterimanya.

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna

"Hn?" respon Natsu

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berkelahi dengan Gray?" tanya Lisanna

"Tentu karena ia punya muka yang minta untuk ditendang" jawab Natsu

"Saranku berhentilah berkelahi atau kau akan habis dihajar Erza" kata Lisanna menasihati

"Maksudmu anak berambut merah itu? hoh kuat juga dia" jawab Natsu

"Kau akan terluka nanti" kata Lisanna

"Kan ada kau" kata Natsu secara tidak sadar

Lisanna memasang wajah bingung. Melihat itu, Natsu menunjukan Grins-nya setelah sekian lama.

Sejak saat itu Natsu dekat dengan Lisanna. Karena berada disamping gadis itu membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan Lucy. Waktu terus berlalu hingga mereka beranjak SMP. Natsu tidak pernah mengatakan maksudnya pada Lisanna, ia kini sudah remaja. Ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakanya sekarang. Jika boleh dikatakan selama ini lebih tepatnya ia mencoba mengobati luka dihatinya dengan keberadaan Lisanna. Hingga suatu saat ketika mereka duduk di kelas 2, Natsu memutuskan menyatakan cinta pada Lisanna yang tentu diterima. Ia merasa senang, tapi entah kenapa tetap terasa ada yang kurang. Tapi ia yakin kalau seiring berjalannya waktu pasti semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Kau tak pernah menunjukkan lukamu padaku. Jika aku tahu saat itu kau hanya memfaatkanku, mungkin aku tidak akan menerimamu dan berakhir sakit hati, Natsu" gumam Lisanna dengan sendu

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau semua ekspresimu kau simpan untuk gadis itu" lanjut Lisanna

Lisanna ingat betul ketika mereka berada di kelas 3 SMP dan meminjam buku sejarah milik Natsu, ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah photo, photo masa kecil Natsu. Photo yang membuatnya serasa disengat beribu volt tegangan listrik. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Natsu pernah mengenal model ternama yaitu Lucy Heartfilia yang sudah menghilang selama 2 tahun belakangan. Ingin sekali ia bertanya saat itu, namun ketika disinggung Natsu langsung memotong pertanyaannya dengan mengatakan . . .

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Natsu

Lisanna tersenyum getir dan menyeka matanya. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi, keputusannya adalah tepat. Ia tidak menyesal melepaskan Natsu, karena jika tidak ia akan lebih terluka. Juvia yang berada tidak jauh dari Lisanna hanya mampu memandangi punggung gadis perak itu dengan prihatin. Ia tahu betul apa yang namanya sakit hati. Dihelanya nafas perlahan kemudian menatap kearah luar jendela. Memikirkan langkah apa yang akan digunakannya untuk dekat dengan Gray karena Lucy susah untuk didekati terlebih rumor yang beredar gadis itu memiliki mood tidak stabil.

Kelas 1-5. Levy tengah membahas naskah yang diberikan oleh Laxus-sensei dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang. Lucy hanya mendengarkan dengan datar dan terkesan cuek. Sesekali Levy melirik temannya itu. Levy permisi dan mendekat ke Lucy, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang kiranya membuat sang teman menjadi berbeda pagi ini.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat berbeda pagi ini" tanya Levy

"Aku baik. tidak ada yang beda dariku Levy-chan. Mungkin karena kurang tidur saja" jawab Lucy datar sedatar-datarnya. Levy hanya tersenyum, ia tahu betul kalau Lucy tengah berbohong.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Natsu, Gray dan Loki masuk. Seketika Lucy membuang muka. Gerak-gerik itu tentu dapat dilihat oleh Gray dan Levy. Natsu berjalan ke mejanya melewati Lucy, tanpa menyapa bahkan sekedar melirik. Seisi kelas menatap heran, namun tatapan dingin Lucy berhasil membuat mereka mati kutu. Bel berbunyi, kelas segera dimulai namun Sting belum datang juga. Lucy melihat bangku kosong Sting, pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia ingat betul kata-kata pemuda itu kemarin, sungguh ia tidak bermaksud melukai Sting. Pintu kembali dibuka dan Sting datang, tidak biasanya ia terlambat. Wajahnya kusut bahkan rambut spikenya yang biasanya tertata rapi sedikit berantakan. Terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia langsung duduk di bangkunya yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

Matahari bergerak dengan cepatnya, menggiring pagi menuju siang. Saatnya makan siang, saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Makan siang bersama kekasih, men-stalker senior atau sekedar makan dan berbincang dengan teman. Loki yang kelaparan mengajak kedua temannya untuk segera ke kantin. Mereka berdua berdiri, namun dasar Loki. Ia malah mengajak Lucy dan Levy untuk bergabung. Gray memandang Natsu, menunggu respon sang empunya.

"Ayo makan bersama, kali ini biar aku yang traktir. Bagaimana, Lucy? Levy?" ajak Loki dengan gombalnya. Baru saja Levy mau meng-iyakan namun tertahan saat Lucy mengatakan . . .

"Maaf, aku masih kenyang" jawab Lucy

Natsu hanya membuang muka, diam-diam ia menyeringai. Tapi sebuah suara yang sangat dibencinya membuyarkan seringaiannya.

"Lucy, aku ingin bicara padamu" kata Sting tiba-tiba

Tanpa fikir pamjang Lucy-pun berdiri dan mengikuti Sting keluar kelas. Loki menganga, bilang saja kalau Lucy ingin berduaan dengan sang ketua kelas. Ia mendengus kesal. Tapi sesaat kemudian diliriknya Natsu yang memandang penuh amarah pintu kelas. Pandangan yang sangat tajam seolah-olah akan mengancurkan pintu itu saat ini juga.

Sting membawa Lucy ke atap sekolah. Ia merasa canggung, bagaimanapun ia sudah memberanikan diri mengambil langkah, ingin memastikan apakah harus memperjuangkan Lucy atau tetap berada pada zona _friendship._ Sting mulai gugup, namun tidak dengan Lucy. Gadis itu terkesan santai atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli? Melihat tatapan Lucy, Sting bisa menebak kalau efek kejadian kemarin sudah terasa. Secuil hatinya merasa senang, tapi sebagian besar hatinya merasa sakit. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud melukai Lucy, ia hanya ingin memastikan hubungan mereka saja dan menghancurkan Natsu sekaligus. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, hingga . . .

"Sting" kata Lucy

"Lucy" kata Sting bersamaan

"Kau yang mulai duluan" kata Sting mengalah

Lucy diam sejenak, ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Sting, maaf. Ucapanmu kemarin, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur hancur, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan lagi. Jika aku memaksakan diriku memberikannya untukmu, maka kau hanya akan terluka. Aku mungkin akan menyakitimu lagi dan lagi hingga pada akhirnya kau membenciku. Aku tidak ingin itu, sudah cukup hanya aku yang merasakan apa itu kebencian. Aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakannya terlebih padaku" ucap Lucy dengan nada serius

Sting terbelalak. Ia memang sudah mengira kalau ia akan ditolak, tapi ia fikir Lucy akan menolaknya karena gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Natsu. Tapi, apa ini? apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Hancur? Apa Natsu sudah menghancurkan hati Lucy? jadi ada kemungkinan Lucy sudah menaruh rasa pada Natsu dan dikecewakan? Apa itu sebabnya keduanya saling mengacuhkan? Hingga Lucy kembali membenci Natsu dan menutup hatinya? Miris, Sting merasa sangat sakit dan senang secara bersamaan. Ia sakit karena ditolak dan senang karena ia dan Natsu sama-sama tidak memiliki kesempatan pada gadis itu. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Lucy, maka begitupula dengan Natsu. Adil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting dengan perhatian, ia sudah menyingkirkan harapannya pada Lucy saat ini juga. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi teman dan sandaran gadis itu. Ya, setidaknya hal itu hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya, bukan Natsu. Bukan! Ia mulai mendekati Lucy, mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca, sikap dinginnya yang ia tunjukkan sedari pagi luntur sudah.

Ketika mengatakan itu pada Sting, Lucy merasa sakit. Selama ini Sting-lah yang selalu berada disampingnya ketika ia terluka, ketika ia terpuruk dan ketika ia menangis. Sting juga yang selalu memberikan sandaran dan menguatkannya. Bahkan pemuda itu berani ambil resiko dengan membelanya dihadapan teman sekelasnya karena fitnah dulu. Harusnya Sting membencinya sekarang. Tapi, kenyataannya pemuda itu malah mengkhawatirkannya. Cairan bening kembali menetes membasahi pipi Lucy, dengan segera ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terisak.

"Lucy" panggil Sting yang sudah berdiri di depan Lucy

"Aku . . . Aku" kata Lucy tersendat-sendat

Sting mengulurkan tangannya, didekapnya Lucy dengan lembut dan tangannya yang lain mengusap surai Lucy berusaha menenangkan. Ia sudah bahagia dengan seperti ini.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan kalau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya" kata Sting

Mendengar itu isakan Lucy berubah menjadi tangisan keras. Diremasnya seragam Sting dan dipukulnya dada pemuda itu. Sting hanya pasrah, membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya melepaskan segala emosinya. Bermenit-menit berlalu, tangis Lucy reda. Cairan dihidungnya penuh, ia meraih kemeja Sting dan membersihkan hidungnya. Sting yang awalnya membuai lembut Lucy jadi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hoi, Lucy. apa yang kau lakukan? kau buang ingus?" tanya Sting

Lucy kembali membuang ingusnya di kemeja Sting dan masih sesekali sesenggukan. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sting dengan Puppy Eyes-nya.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Lucy

"Kau mengotori bajuku" protes Sting

...

Sepulang sekolah. kelas 1-5 tentu mengadakan latihan Drama untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka menyingkirkan meja dan kursi. Para panitia dan Laxus-sensei sudah bersiap di depan kelas. Wajah Lucy masih sembab, tapi pandangannya sudah membaik. Levy yang melihatnya tentu senang. Ia mulai yang notabane sang sutradara mulai memerintah anggotanya untuk mengambil pemanasan. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk memulai latihan dari take pertama. Take pertama diambil, Sang narator, Loki membacakan ceritanya. Sedangkan sang sensei duduk sambil mengawasi.

"Cinta dan Benci adalah kedua hal yang selalu melekat di hati setiap manusia. Mereka juga bagaikan sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda namun memiliki jarak yang sangat dekat. Maka kisah ini kami sebut sebagai _one partition two sides._ Kisah ini berawal dari salah satu kerajaan besar di Alvarez yang dipimpin oleh Zen Paris. Suatu saat kerajaan Alvarez menyerang Ishgar dengan tujuan merebut wilayah. Dalam penyerangan itu, sang ratu dan raja terbunuh dan menyisakan sang putri. Karena tahta kosong, putri dilantik menjadi Ratu dan menguasai Isghar" kata Loki membaca narasi

Lucy bersiap pada tempatnya. Ia menunduk sejenak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya dingin dan penuh amarah serta kebencian. Semua tersentak melihatnya, bulu kuduk mereka berdiri ketakutan dengan sorot mata dan aura yang dipancarkan Lucy. tapi diantara mereka ada sosok yang tengah tersenyum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Laxus-sensei.

"Alvarez, Zen Paris. Kalian akan merasakan amarahku" kata Lucy dengan sangat menjiwai

"Alto. Kita akan mengadakan serangan balasan. Hubungi para jenderal dan siapkan semuanya" kata Lucy pada Alto yang tak lain adalah Sting

"Siap, yang mulia" kata Sting berjongkok dengan satu lutut menjadi tumpuan, ia kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan sang ratu sendirian

"Zen Paris, lihat saja. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, tidak. aku akan menyayatmu hidup-hidup. Dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" kata ratu Elsa Margareth aka Lucy dengan seringaian iblisnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan segala gejolak dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana respon semuanya?

TAKJUB

Levy sampai melongo melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau acting Lucy sangat perfect. Ia bisa menjiwai dengan sangat apik bahkan tidak ada salah sedikitpun. Berterimaksihlah pada Laxus-sensei. Levy melirik sekilas wali kelasnya itu, betapa terkejutnya ia kalau sang sensei tengah tersenyum puas dan sangat menikmati acting anak didiknya yang notabane mantan model ternama.

Kini beralih pada kerajaan Alvarez. Zen Paris duduk disinggasananya dengan sangat angkuh. Ditatapnya Jenderal perangnya dengan pandangan berbagai arti.

"Hoh, Jadi anak kecil itu masih hidup" kata Zen Paris aka Natsu dengan nada iblisnya

"Maafkan saya, Zen-sama" kata Robin aka Gray

"Maaf? Karena kelalaianmu anak itu berhasil menjadi ratu dan Isghar kembali bangkit" kata Zen lagi

"Saya akan membunuhnya" kata Robin aka Gray

"Siapa bilang aku ingin kau membunuhnya sekarang? Tidakkah lebih menyenangkan membuatnya menderita dalam posisi itu kemudian membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku?" tanya dan kata Zen aka Natsu dengan penuh seringaian

TAKJUB

Lagi-lagi semua takjub, Natsu memang sangat pantas memainkan peran Zen Paris. Ia benar-benar menjiwai, atau mungkin memang ia yang sebenarnya memiliki karakter mirip dengan Zen? Apapun itu yang jelas semua tertarik untuk menanti adegan selanjutnya. Loki kembali membacakan Narasi dimana Perang terjadi dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Isghar. Tak hanya itu, karena mereka kalah dan membuat sebagian wilayah dikuasai oleh Alvarez, para jenderal Isghar mulai tidak mempercayai Elsa. Mereka meng-klaim Elsa tidak becus sebagai ratu. Ditengah keterpurukan Isghar, tiba-tiba Alvarez mengumumkan Pesta merayakan kemenangan. Elsa yang mendengar berita itu memiliki rencana untuk menjatuhkan sang raja. Adegan demi adegan dilakoni oleh para pemain denga apik. Hingga kini berakhir dengan Natsu dan Lucy yang berhadapan. Mereka mengenakan topeng menyembunyikan wajah masing-masing. Dengan senyum datar yang penuh banyak makna Elsa aka Lucy mengulurkan tangan menyambut tangan Zen aka Natsu yang terulur mengajak dansa. Lucy hanya menatap dingin Natsu begitu pula sebaliknya. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari Onyx hitam yang memabukkan itu. Setidaknya ia akan merasa melayang jika itu terjadi sebelumnya, sebelum Natsu kembali menghancurkan sedikit kepercayaannya. Di akhir latihan, adalah adegan dimana Elsa terhunus pedang karena melindungi Zen. Zen aka Natsu mendekapnya dengan sedikit tangan gemetar, ditatapnya nanar Elsa aka Lucy, dengan nada gemetar pula ia mencoba menyebut nama Elsa namun fikirannya kosong seketika. Nama Elsa tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Isi dialog ia lupakan begitu saja ketika Lucy yang memerankan Elsa lemah tak berdaya didekadapannya. Lucy terbatuk-batuk, dengan hati yang sangat enggan ia mengulurkan tangan. Sadar kalau waktunya tak lama, Elsa memberanikan diri mengutarakan isi hatinya yang bertolak belakang dengan isi hati Lucy sekarang ini. Dicobanya meraih wajah Zen, diucapkannya sesuatu . . . .

"Elsa, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Natsu kemudian, ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, karena ia benar-benar lupa sekarang.

"Aku . . ." kata Lucy terbata-bata

"Iya, Aku disini Elsa" kata Natsu dengan derai air mata yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi pipinya. Sungguh Lucy ingin tertawa sinis melihatnya, ia sangat tahu kalau pemuda di depannya itu adalah _King Of Drama._ Ini bahkan pasti sangat mudah baginya. Cih! Benak Lucy berdecih memikirkannya saja.

"Aku . . ." kata Lucy mengulangi dialognya

"Kumohon, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Aku . . ." kata Natsu mulai mengingat kembali dialognya, sungguh ajaib.

"Aku . . ." kata Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan, kini Natsu sudah meraih tangan Lucy dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Menuntun tangan itu untuk mengusap wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Ia tahu kalau Elsa akan meninggalkannya. Dadanya terasa aneh ketika menyadari kata apa yang akan diucapkannya sesuai dialog. Lidahnya sangat tidak sanggup mengatakannya, itu sama saja secara tidak langsung ia . . . .

"Aku . . ." kata Lucy tiba-tiba

Natsu sedikit terperangah, Lucy keluar dari dialog. Harusnya mereka mengucapkannya bersama-sama. Levy sang sutradara terbelalak, ia membolak-balik naskah, tidak ada adegan itu. Ia sudah bersiap menghentikan adegan namun langkah sigap Lucy membuatnya tercengang.

"Aku Membencimu" kata Lucy yang spontan membuat semua teman plus wali kelasnya tercengang. Mereka bahkan sampai menganga lebar, untuk pertama kalinya dalam latihan Lucy keluar dari naskah.

Lucy menarik diri, menjauh dari dekapan Natsu dan mengusap-usap bajunya seolah tak ingin ada jaring-jaring pesona Natsu Dragneel yang menempel padanya hingga akan kembali membuatnya terjerat. Sudah cukup sekali saja ia bisa dibodohi, itu tidak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tidak akan pernah. Lucy berani bersumpah, jika ia melanggarnya ia bahkan rela dihukum dengan harus hidup selamanya dengan orang itu diatas rasa bencinya hingga ajal menjemputnya. Natsu mematung, ia tak bergeming. Rasanya seperti ditusuk berjuta jarum kecil yang sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah ini karena ia yang memulainya duluan? Harusnya ia meminta penjelasan dari Lucy, menanyainya apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar dan mengkonfirmasi perasaannya. Namun ia lebih dulu digelapkan oleh rasa cemburu, perasaan yang ia anggap hina sebelumnya. Dan apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu membencinya kembali, mengacuhkannya bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama ketika seseorang melihat sebuah patung. Ya, datar tanpa ekspresi. Dari jauh, Sting hanya bisa menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia merasa ikut prihatin dengan teman satu kelasnya itu. Ia tahu kalau Lucy berusaha menjauh dari Natsu karena tidak ingin terjerat oleh sesuatu yang namanya _cinta._ Sakit, maka dari itu ia bisa merasakan apa yang Natsu rasakan sekarang yaitu, SAKIT HATI.

"Lu-chan, mau kemana?" tanya Levy yang melihat Lucy menenteng tas-nya

"Latihan belum selesai" kata Laxus-sensei

"Aku lelah, sensei. Buktinya dialogku bisa salah, aku akan lanjut besok. Permisi" jawab Lucy dan meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Salah dialog sih salah, tapi tidak dengan mengubah kata _aku mencintaimu_ menjadi _aku membencimu_ juga kan" keluh Laxus-sensei. Awalnya ia merasa enggan harus mengawasi jalannya latihan, namun karena acting anak didiknya yang kelewat luar biasa maka tanpa sadar ia hanyut. Dan ketika ia tengah terhanyut, dialog terakhir Lucy berhasil membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Natsu berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya sama seperti yang dilakukan Lucy. Selain rasa sakit yang kembali mendatanginya, Natsu juga merasa kecewa. Apa sebenarnya ia menantikan Lucy mengucapkan dialognya? Salah satu teman sekelasnya memberikan air minum. Natsu meneguknya sampai habis, sepertinya tenggorokannya begitu haus mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata yang membuatnya geli, malu sekaligus muak dalam bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? semua yang ada dalam dialog mirip dengan tragedinya dengan Lucy hingga membuat mereka seperti sekarang ini.

Kini Natsu berjalan pulang bersama Gray dan Loki. Mereka tidak bertanya apapun, hanya bercanda ala kadarnya membahas betapa apiknya acting Natsu. Tapi yang dipuji seolah menulikan pendengarannnya. Atau memang sekarang ini pikirannya sedang tidak ada ditempat. Tepat di gerbang sekolah, Lucy berdiri seraya memainkan satu kakinya. Khas ia menunggu seseorang. Ketika melewatinya, Gray dan Loki menyapanya tapi tidak dengan pemuda bersurai pink. Lucy membuka suaranya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah tiga pemuda itu.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengar baik-baik. Aku . . . tetap akan menepati janjiku padamu sesuai permintaanmu. Kutunggu Minggu nanti di Cafe Mermaid Heel jam 10.00 pagi" kata Lucy kemudian melenggang pergi, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah kediaman Dragneel.

Natsu terperangah. Bukannya Lucy membencinya? Bukankah harusnya gadis itu menjauh darinya karena ia sudah melukai hatinya? Tapi kenapa? segala pertanyaan memenuhi benak Natsu. Apa ia harus mengaku kalau ia khilaf karena kelepasan semalam? Tentu jawabannya adalah tidak! gadis itu yang dengan sendirinya memutuskan akan menepati janjinya, jika difikir kembali ia kan tidak memaksa. Toh ia sudah tidak peduli dengan permintaannya itu, hatinya sudah cukup sakit. Memperdulikan Lucy sama halnya ia kembali kedalam pesona Lucy Heartfilia dan jatuh ke pelukannya. Natsu tentu tidak menginginkannya atau lebih tepatnya gengsi untuk mengakui kalau sedikit mengharapkan perasaan gadis itu kembali. Gray dan Loki hanya memandangi satu sama lain, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Lucy secara frontal mengajak Natsu untuk berkencan.

Andromeda Hospital. Jude berhadapan dengan dokter sang dokter kepala sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit yaitu Andromeda.

"Libra-san sudah membuat resume-nya. Apa anda yakin tidak ingin diobati disini saja?" tanya Andromeda yang dijawab gelengan lemah Jude seraya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

"Cabang Weisslogia Hospital di London, walaupun Weisslogia sendiri jarang kesana. Tapi banyak kemungkinan ia akan tahu. Bukankah selama ini anda tidak ingin menjalani pengobatan disana karena itu? anda tidak ingin ia tahu kemudian memberitahukannya pada putri anda?" tanya Andromeda

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan jalan fikiranku sekarang, Andro-san" jawab Jude

"Baiklah, aku akan mendukung keputusanmu. Ingat, sampai akhir bulan jangan memaksakan dirimu. Atau aku akan membeberkannya pada Weisslogia?" ancam Andromeda, Jude hanya tersenyum getir. Ia diperhatikan dengan baik oleh orang sekitar, tapi ia sendiri tidak memberikan perhatian pada putri tunggalnya.

Setiap harinya setelah pulang sekolah, kelas 1-5 selalu berlatih. Tapi entah kenapa Lucy lebih sering mengucapkan kata-kata diluar dialog, seolah itu adalah ungkapan hatinya. Berkali-kali juga Levy mengulang adegan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Lucy. Begitu setiap hari, bahkan ketika diakhir dialog-pun Lucy tetap tidak mau mengucapkan kata _aku mencintaimu_. Ia akan selalu berdalih ke toilet, haus, atau lelah dan meminta untuk pulang. Sedangkan Natsu, ia juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Lucy menjauhinya, bahkan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu beberapa hari ini sungguh menyesakkan. Ingin sekali ia yang mulai berbicara, tapi kembali lagi. Ia gengsi dan lidahnya kelu, suaranya tidak mau keluar dan hanya tercengat di tenggorokan. Tapi, mengingat mereka akan kencan hari minggu nanti, membuat hati Natsu sedikit menghangat.

" _Bolehkah aku seperti ini?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Hari minggu. Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Natsu bangun pagi dan termenung dikamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak turun untuk sarapan. Dipandanginya lagi kalung yang harusnya ia berikan pada Lucy dengan sendu. Dingatnya juga ketika ia berjanji seraya mengucapkan janji suci. Kala itu Lucy kecil mengangguk dengan wajah penuh rona merah yang sangat menggemaskan. Natsu tersenyum mengingatnya. Rasanya sia-sia ia mencoba membuang Lucy karena sejak awal gadis itu bagai penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan. Yang datang lagi dan lagi entah berapa kali dibuang, yang selalu hinggap lagi dan lagi entah berapa kali diusir.

" _Luce, tidak bisakah kita tidak saling melukai? Aku sangat takut ketika kau menatapku. Semakin aku berusaha mendekatimu yang terjadi malah kerenggangan diantara kita, meski begitu kurasa sudah terlambat untukku kembali. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Ketika aku ingin sekali berbicara manis dan lembut padamu yang keluar malah semua kata-kata kasarku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini." kata Natsu dalam hati_

Masih dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba suara sang ibu menginterupsinya.

"Natsu! keluar! Antarkan ibu ke mini market sekarang juga, toko di ujung komplek tutup dan Capricorn sedang pergi keluar kota bersama ayahmu. Keluar atau ibu akan mendobrak pintunya" teriak sang ibu

Natsu menghela nafas dan menuruti ibunya, sebelumnya ia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi secepat kilat dan keluar. Ia sampai lupa menyisir rambut dan membenahinya dengan jari-jarinya dan membuatnya terkesan sangat keren. Sang ibu hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat tingkah putranya, sungguh ia merasa bangga melahirkan anak setampan Natsu. ketika Natsu dan sang ibu sudah pergi, Wendy yang baru keluar dari dapur celingukan.

"Virgo, apa ibu sudah berangkat?" tanya Wendy

"Iya, Wendy-sama" jawab Virgo

"Hoh, kenapa harus kehabisan bahan sih, sarapannya kan jadi tertunda" keluh Wendy

"Maafkan saya, itu karena kemarin listrik sempat padam hingga daging dan makanan menjadi terbuang sia-sia. Dan karena sibuk saya jadi lupa untuk berbelanja" kata Virgo

"Tidak apa Virgo-san. Lagipula biar kakak punya kerjaan, beberapa hari ini ia seperti tak bergairah" kata Wendy sembari meminum susu kotaknya.

"Oh ya, apa Lucy-san masih tidur? Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. sudah lama sejak sebelum pertunangan kakak waktu itu aku keluar bersama Lucy-san" tanya Wendy

"Hime ada dikamarnya" jawab Virgo dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

Wendy naik ke lantai 2 tapi sebelum tiba ke kamar Lucy, ia melihat pintu kamar kakaknya yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah fikiran jahil tersirat di kepala Wendy. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan melihat sekitar, kalau-kalau saja ada pelayan yang melihatnya. Tapi, aman. Wendy berhasil masuk, ia sedikit berjingkrak saking senangnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Nii-san akhir-akhir ini suka mengurung diri disini? Perasaan tidak ada yang berubah. Ah, pasti kakak punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Akan aku cari, hehe" kata Wendy

Wendy mulai berkeliling, dan tepat di depan meja belajar kakaknya ia menemukan sebuah kalung berhias permata dengan liontin bulan memeluk matahari. Mata Wendy berbinar melihatnya.

"Cantik, sungguh cantik. Darimana Nii-san mendapatkannya?" tanya Wendy seraya menyentuh kalung cantik itu

"Apa ini akan diberikan padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku bulan depan? Nii-san sungguh baik. Tapi kalaupun bukan tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mencoba saja, sepertinya muat denganku" kata Wendy dan mulai memakai kalung itu. benar saja, pas.

Wendy berjalan ke depan cermin dan bercermin dengan senyum sangat lebar. Ia sangat suka kalung itu. Mungkin ia akan memakainya sedikit lebih lama dan memamerkannya pada Lucy dan Virgo. Kakaknya juga pasti mengizinkannya. Ia-pun segera keluar, didengarnya Lucy yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Virgo dilantai bawah, dengan sigap dan sedikit berlari Wendy-pun turun.

"Lucy-san Virgo-san. Lihat? Apa yang aku dapat?" kata Wendy memamerkan kalung penemuannya

"Cantik. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Lucy tertarik dengan kalung itu. belum pernah ia melihat kalung secantik itu sebelumnya meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Aku menemukannya di kamar Nii-san" jawab Wendy seenaknya

"Anda tidak seharusnya menyentuh milik kakak anda, jika Natsu-sama tahu bisa saja ia akan marah" kata Virgo menasihati, mendengar itu Wendy merajuk. Ia mengggembungkan pipinya. Virgo sungguh membosankan.

"Kau cocok mengenakannya, Wendy" kata Lucy lagi

Wendy kembali senang, ia mendekat ke arah Lucy dan duduk disamping Lucy yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu. Ia benar-benar memamerkan kalung penemuannya dan meminta Lucy menyentuh kalung itu. Lucy tersenyum dan menuruti gadis kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik. Pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan ibu dan anak yang menenteng belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Melihat kedatangan ibunya, Wendy berdiri dan kembali memamerkan kalung itu pada sang ibu yang spontan saja membuat sang kakak melotot. Natsu sampai menjatuhkan bawaannya.

"Cantik, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya sag ibu

Wendy tersenyum dan memandang kakaknya, belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Suara iblis sang kakak menghentikannya.

"LE-PAS!" kata Natsu dengan nada penuh penekanan

"Nii-san?" panggil Wendy dengan raut wajah yang sedikit ketakutan. Natsu mendekat dan mengulang kembali perkataannya

"KU BILANG LEPAS!" kata Natsu menaikkan nada bicaranya, Nyonya Grandine terlonjak mendengarnya. Tunggu, apa ini putranya? Natsunya yang imut dan tampan?

"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar! Nii-san pelit sekali" kata Wendy mulai berani

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku sampai tiga kali Wendy. Lepas atau akan melepasnya secara paksa" ancam sang kakak dengan mode iblisnya, walaupun Wendy takut ia tidak gentar. Bukannya milik kakaknya juga miliknya, bukankah sudah biasa adik dan kakak itu berbagi? Bukankah kakaknya sebelumnya tidak pernah melarangnya menggunakan apapun miliknya? Jadi kenapa sekarang?

"Tidak mau. Izinkan aku memakainya sehari saja" rengek Wendy

"Tidak! aku akan membelikanmu yang baru, jadi lepaskan yang itu" pinta Natsu mulai mengontrol emosinya

"Kalian. Bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik? Wendy, Nii-san mu kan sudah bilang akan membelikan yang baru, jadi lepaskan saja" kata Sang ibu

"Tidak mau!" rengek Wendy dan berbalik, Natsu geram tangannya sudah terulur hendak menarik sang adik namun dicegah oleh Lucy

"Dia bilang tidak mau! Apa kau tidak dengar?" kata Lucy menyela dengan nada emosi

"Minggir! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu" kata Natsu sinis

Nyonya Grandine terpaku.

"Kau ini juga keterlaluan. Dia adikmu, apa kau tidak tahu apa itu istilah berbagi? Dia hanya ingin meminjamnya, dia tidak memintanya menjadi miliknya kan?" cerocos Lucy membela Wendy

"Diam kau! Kau yang tidak tahu apa itu berbagi. Selama ini aku sudah berbagi rumah denganmu. Bahkan kasih sayang orang tua dan adikku. Tidakkah cukup aku mengerti apa itu berbagi? Jadi jangan menyombongkan dirimu nona" balas Natsu dengan sangat sinis. Sekarang ini ia sangat marah, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalu sedang mengucapkan kata-kata sinis nan kasar pada Lucy lagi.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan keduanya. Itulah yang difikirkan nyonya rumah Dragneel itu. didekatinya segera Lucy dan Natsu dan memisahkan keduanya, namun Natsu menarik ibunya untuk menjauh. Sang ibu hanya melongo saja.

"Ap-apa?" Lucy tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Ah dan lagi. Kau memang tahu arti berbagi karena kau membagi dirimu pada setiap lelaki yang dekat denganmu" lanjut Natsu yang tentu menohok Lucy

"Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Lucy

"Apa aku benar?" tanya Natsu

Suasana menjadi tegang. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan, Lucy menatap Natsu penuh amarah dan kebencian. Jadi begitu, selama ini Natsu menilainya seperti itu. sedangkan Natsu menatap Lucy dengan penuh seringaian iblisnya, ia merasa puas karena sudah memojokkan Lucy. Ya, biarkan gadis itu ingat apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Sting dihadapannya. Wendy jadi meneguk ludah. Hei, inikan hal sepele, jadi kenapa malah berujung tidak mengenakkan?

"Anou, aku akan melepaskan kalungnya" kata Wendy memecahkan ketegangan

"BUANG SAJA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BUTUH! DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU COBA UNTUK MEMAKAINYA!" bentak Natsu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membangting keras pintu

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tidak cukupkah Natsu menyikasa batinnya? Ia selalu mengontrol hati dan perasaanya agar tidak berubah karena efek berdekatan dengan Natsu dalam latihan drama, tapi sekarang ia sadar. Kata-kata Natsu barusan bagaikan tamparan secara tidak langsung padanya.

"Lucy-san. Kau baik-baik saja? maafkan aku" kata Wendy menyentuh ujung rok Lucy

"Tidak Wendy, maaf juga karena sudah membuatmu harus melihat perdebatan ini" kata Lucy berusaha tersenyum, walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin senyuman apa yang dibuatnya

"Lucy, maafkan Natsu. Dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi maafkan dia ya" kata nyonya Grandine yang dijawab senyuman tipis nan hambar Lucy

Natsu keluar dan mengendarai mobil jaguar miliknya dengan kecepatan diluar standar. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti ada polisi yang akan mentilangnya. Toh ia bisa menyuap para polisi itu dengan uang miliknya.

"Cih! Kenapa gadis itu? kenapa ia begitu emosional membela Wendy? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau kalung itu adalah miliknya? Naif sekali dia. Dan apa yang barusan? Dia benar-benar memancing amarahku" umpat Natsu

"HOH!" umpat Natsu lagi seolah lega setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Tapi setelah itu relung hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Dikuranginya kecepatan mobil, ia memegang dadanya dan mengusapnya.

"Kenapa lagi ini?" tanya Natsu

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya . . ." kata Natsu kemudian. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau secara tersirat sudah mengatakan kalau ia pernah mencintai Lucy?

...

Mermaid Heel cafe. Sebuah cafe sederhana di distrik perbelanjaan kota Magnolia. Lucy tengah duduk disana. Ia menunduk seraya melirik jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih tapi Natsu tidak datang. Ia tahu ia memang marah pada Natsu dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi semarah apapun dia, itu tidak menjadi alasannya tidak menepati janji kan? Diingatnya kembali 2 permintaannya yang belum sempat ia ucapkan atau lebih tepatnya belum ia fikirkan?

"Apa yang harus aku minta? Tak ada yang aku inginkan lagi darinya. Aku juga tidak perlu memintanya menjauh karena kita memang sudah saling jauh" gumam Lucy

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara familiar menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Saya pesan Vanilla dan Strowberry short cakenya maisng-masing satu ya" kata suara yang sangat familiar

Lucy menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat siapa itu. Ya, itu adalah Taurus sang tangan kanan ayahnya.

"Taurus" panggil Lucy, yang dipanggil menoleh, rasanya ia sangat rindu dengan suara itu. suara nona mudanya, nona mudanya. Mata Taurus tak kalah terbelalak. Akhirnya ia mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy.

"Anda baik-baik saja? saya senang anda sudah mau bicara" tanya dan kata Taurus

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Lucy menggantung

"Anda datang sendirian?" tanya Taurus

"Ya, aku hanya bosan saja jadi aku berjalan-jalan" jawab Lucy berbohong

"Keluarga Dragneel pasti sangat baik dengan anda. Pantas saja tuan besar sangat tenang meninggalkan anda disana" kata Taurus

Lucy hanya tersenyum getir. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ini ayahnya berubah, terlihat dari sang ayah yang meminta maaf. Sang ayah yang memiliki gengi tertinggi meminta maaf, entah kenapa Lucy jadi tersenyum kembali mengingatnya. Ia jadi sadar sekarang, kalau sang ayah tulus. Dan itu, membuat benaknya terasa tidak enak. Seperti sakit mungkin.

"Oh ya, akhir bulan ini saya dengar di SMA Fairy Academy akan diselenggarakan pentas seni. Apa anda juga ikut?" tanya Taurus ingin tahu yang dijawab anggukan

"Kami memainkan Drama" jawab Lucy kemudian

"Wuah, pasti senang jika saya bisa melihat anda menjadi pemain utama" seru Taurus

"Kau bisa datang untuk melihatnya" kata Lucy mengizinkan

Taurus tertunduk. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat melihat? Akhir bulan ini ia harus menemani tuan besarnya untuk Opnam di London. Dokter disana mengatakan kalau akan ada donor sumsum tulang belakang untuk Jude walupun tingkat kecocokannya sangat minim. Taurus senang kalau tuan besarnya akan sembuh. Tapi, menghadapi operasi sendirian tanpa keluarga? Taurus sungguh tidak tega.

" _Apa aku harus mengatakannya ya? Aku ingin sekali menuruti anda tuan, tapi kurasa sudah saatnya nona tahu" kata Taurus dalam hati_

"Nona, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda" kata Taurus

"Ya, silahkan" kata Lucy

"Ini soal ayah anda" kata Taurus, hati Lucy merasa tidak enak. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama sebelum kehilangan sang ibu. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau ayahnya . . . Lucy sudah agak panik, ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan diucapkan Taurus

"Ayah anda akan di operasi akhir bulan ini" kata Taurus

"Apa?" Lucy tidak percaya

"Beliau sudah sakit semenjak 1 tahun lalu. Beliau sangat pandai menyembunyikannya dari anda dan sempat mengusir anda. Pasti anda mengira saya hanya membual. Tapi saya berkata sungguhan, Beliau mengidap Leukimia akut. Jika tidak segera menerima donor sum-sum tulang belakang maka beliau akan . . ." kata Taurus

TES

Setetes liquid bening membasahi pipi Lucy. Ayahnya sakit? Sakit? Jadi ketika Ayahnya meminta maaf dan memintanya untuk tetap menjadi putrinya, saat itu ia sedang menahan sakit? Lucy merasa menjadi anak durhaka. Ia bahkan mengatakan kata-kata kasar dan melukai hati sang ayah waktu itu. Jadi apa mungkin alasan dibalik sang ayah mengusirnya dengan tidak manusiawi adalah karena tidak ingin putrinya tahu ketika ia tengah menahan sakit? Sesak, dada Lucy sangat sesak saat ini juga. Cairan itu semakin deras, Taurus hanya menunduk tak berani menatap nona mudanya. Ia siap dibunuh Jude setelah ini, yang jelas ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

"Dimana?" tanya Lucy kemudian dengan suara seraknya

"Weisslogia Hospital cabang London" jawab Taurus

"Lalu bagaimana donornya?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Kecocokannya hanya 60%" jawab Taurus

"Aku yang akan melakukannya" kata Lucy membuat keputusan. Taurus terperangah, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat nona mudanya menyeka air mata. Matanya menunjukkan keyakinan disana

"Bukannya anda membenci ayah anda?" tanya Taurus lagi

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membencinya jika ia sedang sakit dan dalam keadaan tidak bisa untuk dibenci?" tanya Lucy balik dan Taurus tersenyum

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Dramanya?" tanya Taurus lagi

Lucy menunduk. Jika ia pergi lalu bagimana dengan kelasnya? ia sudah memegang kepercayaan teman sekelasnya, ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya. Taurus menghela nafas.

"Kita akan pergi setelah pertunjukan. Tapi saya mohon, sebelum itu temuilah ayah anda dan bicara dari hati ke hati padanya. Saya tahu kalau ayah anda mungkin akan menolak keputusan anda. Bagaimanapun tuan sangat menyayangi anda dengan mengurung anda dan tidak membiarkan anda jauh dari pengawasannya walaupun anda mengira itu bagaikan penjara" lanjut Taurus

"Tuan, kuenya" panggil pegawai Cafe

"Saya akan menghubungi anda nanti. Jadi tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Saya permisi nona. Jaga diri anda baik-baik" kata Taurus dan permisi pergi. Sedangkan Lucy ia mematung mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Taurus.

Hari sudah malam. Natsu tengah bermain game, membiarkan Gray yang sudah tepar karena terlalu lelah. Bahklan Loki saja sudah dialam mimpi sedari tadi.

"Dasar lemah" cibir Natsu

"Kau yang terlalu lemah, flame head" ledek Gray yang masih terbaring sambil memegang stick game

"Apa kau bilang?" Natsu tidak suka mendengarnya

"Kau yang lemah hingga tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya" jawab Gray

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Kau salah, aku hanya sedikit merasa kasihan kemudian berubah jadi khawatir, kemudian berubah menjadi marah. Itu saja" elak Natsu

"Hei, kau bahkan menunggunya untuk meminta maaf padamu dari kecil kan?" tanya Gray dan menohok Natsu.

Perkataan Gray tepat sasaran. Natsu tertunduk, benar ia memang menunggu Lucy meminta maaf. Jika saja gadis itu melakukannya, mungkin ia akan luluh. Tunggu gadis itu, gadis itu? Natsu melihat jam didinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. ia berdiri dan melempar stick gamenya. Bukankah ia ada janji dengan Lucy pukul 10.00 pagi tadi? Saking marahnya ia sampai melupakan janji itu. Disambarnya kunci mobil bergantungan naga dan segera memicu mobil jaguarnya ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Natsu sampai di Cafe Mermaid Heel. Ia memarkir asal mobilnya dan segera masuk. Ia tercengang karena tempat itu sangat jauh dari kata mewah. Cafe itu sederhana dan memiliki bunga hias yang sangat cantik menghiasi setiap sudut ruang. Diedarkannya pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok gadis blonde yang tadi sempat membuatnya marah. Jujur, ia sedikit menyesal. Andai saja Lucy tidak keras kepala, andai saja Lucy meminta maaf padanya. Jika saja . . .

"ARRRGGG!" gerutu Natsu menyita perhatian para pengunjung cafe

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan

"Iya, kemana perginya gadis berambut blonde, bermata caramel bulat seperti ini dan tinggi kira-kira segini?" tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi

"Oh, gadis itu. ia baru saja pergi tiga puluh menit lalu. Saya heran ia menunggu seharian disini tanpa memesan apapun kecuali air mineral. Jadi anda . . .?" tanya sang pelayan

Natsu menghiraukannya, ia melesai keluar dan menoleh kanan kiri. Lucy tidak ada. Ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan dan mencari dengan berjalan kaki. Masa bodoh dengan jaguar yang akan diderek oleh petugas keamanan.

Lucy berjalan dengan gontai, sebelumnya benaknya dipenuhi dengan segala masalahnya dengan Natsu, sekarang ia dipenuhi oleh masalahnya dengan sang ayah. Ia sungguh menyesal karena tidak memperdulikan sang ayah waktu itu. Terlebih perkataan Taurus yang mengatakan kalau ayahnya sangat menyayanginya dengan mengurungnya di rumah sakit kala itu. Selama ini ia beranggapan kalau ayahnya kejam, karena sudah merenggut kebebasannya. Tapi apa sekarang? Semua itu karena ayahnya terlalu perduli dan tidak menginginkan dirinya terluka? Sakit, Lucy merasa sakit. Kepalanya berdengung mengingat kembali saat-saat ia meronta-ronta dirumah sakit, saat-saat ia disakiti ayahnya dan saat-saat ia diacuhkan bahkan diusir dengan tidak manusiawi. Semua itu, semua itu demi dirinya? Hanya untuk melindunginya? Mustahil.

" _Siapapun tolong pukul aku!" pekik Lucy dalam hati_

Tidak hanya itu, kepala Lucy juga mulai diisi segala hal tentang Natsu, saat Natsu menyiksanya, saat Natsu mulai merubah dirinya, saat Natsu mulai memperhatikannya, saat Natsu kembali melukainya. Lucy memejamkan mata, kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Tidak cukupkah ia menderita? Kenapa sekarang? Apa ini hukuman karena sudah durhaka?

Lucy berjalan hingga ia keluar dari distrik perbelanjaan dan sampai di jalan raya atau lebih tepatnya jalur cepat. Jalan Tol. Masa bodoh, mau jalan apa yang penting ia ingin menengangkan fikiran untuk sekarang. Ia harus siap bertemu dengan sang ayah, ia akan meminta maaf dan memaafkan sang ayah. Bagaimanapun Ayahnya satu-satunya didunia. Jika ayahnya tidak ada bagaimana dengannya? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan itu. Tapi disisi lain, hati dan fikirannya sudah sangat sesak dan penuh. Ini terlalu rumit, ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ada kalanya ketika mereka berfikir, malah berujung pada kebuntuan dan keputus asaan. Kini, Lucy sampai di jembatan. Ia berhenti dan menatap anak sungai yang membatasi Magnolia dengan kota sebelah. Ia tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya kata menenagangkan bukan kata yang tepat karena ia tetap tidak tenang, bahkan rasa bersalah dan segala tekanan malah dirasakannya. Ia kembali dalam mode depresinya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan?" tanya Lucy

"Mama, aku merasa sakit disini. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah, jantungki seperti mau meledak. Aku hancur mama . . . aku tidak ingin hancur lagi. Tapi ditengah kehancuranku, aku malah mendengar tentang penyakit ayah. Haruskah aku bertahan? Walaupun aku sudah memutuskannya, tapi aku berfikir aku tidak akan bisa setelahnya. Mungkin setelahnya akan sama saja, aku tidak akan pernah kembali utuh. Aku . . . aku" kata Lucy kembali menangis

"Sudah cukup aku menderita selama ini. sudah cukup, aku tidak kuat lagi. Jangan benci aku mama kalau aku akan menyusulmu sekarang" kata Lucy kemudian

"Tapi jika aku mati, apa orang itu akan sedih? Atau bersyukur?" tanya Lucy menatap nanar air sungai yang mengalir deras dibawah sana

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi, maafkan aku ayah. Maafkan aku ayah, aku harus menyusul mama sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu disurga. Selamat tinggal" kata Lucy dan menaikkan kakinya di pembatas jembatan. Karena jalanan agak sepi, maka tidak ada yang meneriaki Lucy saat ini. Lucy sudah siap terjun, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba . . .

GREP

"Berhenti!" kata Natsu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memeluk kaki Lucy

"Lepas!" perintah Lucy

"Kau gila?" teriak Natsu

"Ya, aku gila. Kau puas? Jadi lepaskan aku, dan jangan halangi aku. Aku akan bahagia setelah ini, jadi lepaskan atau kau mati bersamaku!" teriak Lucy

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, kita akan mati bersama. Puas?" teriak Natsu dan ikut menaiki pagar pembatas

Lucy awalnya biasa saja, tapi ketika melihat Natsu sungguhan, ia jadi sedikit panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? pergi!" teriak Lucy

"Kau bilang mati bersama kan, ayo. Akan kutemani" kata Natsu dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Aku tidak bercanda! Bodoh!" teriak Lucy lagi

"Aku juga tidak bercanda!" teriak Natsu lagi

"Tapi, jika kita mati. Apa semua akan terselesaikan? Apa dengan kepergian kita orang lain akan bahagia?" tanya Natsu

"Ya, kau akan bahagia" jawab Lucy, Natsu-pun terperangah. Jadi alasan Lucy nekat adalah karenanya? Apa ia tidak salah?

"Jika kau mengerti maka menyingkirlah. Karena jika kau melangkah lebih dari ini aku akan lompat" ancam Lucy

"Luce!" panggil Natsu

"Permintaan keduaku, menyingkir dari sini!" kata Lucy

Natsu terbelalak. Ia tidak mengira Lucy menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meminta permintaan keduanya. Sungguh diluar akal sehat. Ingin sekali Natsu berteriak saat ini juga, tapi ia menghela nafas dan memilih turun.

"Aku sudah turun. Jadi jangan berani-berani kau melompat atau kau akan menyesalinya" kata Natsu dengan lembut

Lucy menulikan pendengarannya, ia bersiap melompat namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuhya hingga ia terjengkang kebelakang. Lucy mejamkan mata, ia tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Tangan Natsu memeluk erat pinggangnya. Pemuda itu kini meringis kesakitan. Spontan Lucy langsung membuang tangan itu dan duduk. Natsu terbangun sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Kau gila?" teriak Lucy

"Kau yang lebih gila dariku, nona" kata Natsu

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Lucy dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Natsu jujur

"Bukannya kau marah padaku? Kau juga tidak ingin melihatku? Kau membenciku?" todong Lucy

"Entahlah" jawab Natsu lagi

"Egois! Kau mempermainkanku! Kau kasar padaku lalu baik padaku. Kau membuatku marah lalu membuatku luluh. Kau berteriak padaku lalu menyebut namaku lembut. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Huh? Apa aku ada hanya untuk dipermainkan?" todong Lucy lagi

DIAM. Natsu hanya mampu diam.

"Daripada dipermainkan olehmu, dan menanggung segala beban hidup lebih baik aku mati saja! jadi kali ini jangan mencegahku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Lucy dan berdiri, spontan Natsu ikut berdiri. Dipeluknya Lucy dari belakang.

"Jangan mati, Luce. Komohon" pinta Natsu dengan lembut

"Tidak mati tapi membiarkan kau menyiksaku lagi dan lagi. Aku sudah hancur Natsu, jadi tidak ada gunanya aku hidup sekarang. Semuanya tidak ada artinya bagiku sekarang, tidak kau atau siapapun" kata Lucy berusaha melepaskan pelukan posesif Natsu, tapi Natsu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan mati sampai aku mengerti semua ini" pinta Lucy lagi

"Mengerti? Bukannya kau sudah cukup mengerti? Bukannya kau tidak ingin melihatku? Bukankau kau pernah bilang ingin melihatku enyah? Jadi lepaskan aku dan izinkan aku melakukan apa yang kau mau saat ini juga" kata Lucy

"Yang kumau . . ." kata Natsu membalikkan tubuh Lucy

"Ap-?" tanya Lucy langsung dipotong dengan secepat kilat oleh Natsu

CUP

Natsu menempelkan bibirnya dengan Lucy. Mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang ini. Lucy meronta, ia berusaha sekuat tenanga mendorong Natsu. Natsu sempat melepaskan ciumannya, Lucy terangah-engah. Gadis itu sudah mau berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya namun Natsu kembali meraup bibir itu. kali ini ia mencium Lucy dengan nafsu. Lucy meronta-ronta, namun Natsu lebih lihai. Ia mempererat pelukannya serta ciumannnya. Fikirannya kosong saat ini juga, begitu pula dengan Lucy. pada akhirnya dan karena lelah Lucy menerima ciuman sepihak dan posesif Natsu. Tanpa terasa ia menangis, ia menangis karena pemuda dihadapannya adalah pemudah brengsek yang dua kali menciumnya secara paksa.

Setelah sekian lama, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya. Lucy terengah-engah, nafasnya naik turun. Wajahnya merah merona, dan itu sangat menggoda bagi Natsu. Ditatapnya Lucy dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy masih dalam nafas terengah-engah

"Menurutmu, apa?" tanya Natsu seraya tersenyum kemudian memeluk Lucy erat. Mencegah gadis itu memukul dirinya. Lucy terbelakak untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya sudah berdegup diluar batas normal. Pemuda pink itu, benar-benar pemuda terbrengsek yang pernah ada. Sedangkan Natsu, ia kini mengeri. Alasan ia ketakutan melihat Lucy ingin bunuh diri, alasan jantungnya bedetak dilluar batas normal, dan kepalanya yang kosong seketika saat mencium Lucy. Semua itu karena ia benar-benar sudah . . .

"Aku membencimu" kata Lucy kemudian

"Aku tahu" jawab Natsu

" _Ne, Luce. Entah kenapa kata aku membencimu sekarang ini adalah sebuah berkah untukku. aku memang sakit ketika pertama kali mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang aku merasa itu adalah ungkapan perasaanmu padaku. Dan entah kenapa aku senang mendengarnya. karena setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri mengungkapkan perasaannya kan? Begitu juga denganku. Karena aku . . . mencintaimu. Luce" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Nah, mina-san. Bagaimana chapter 12? Menarikkah? Atau membosankan.

Aku akui kalau mungkin kalian merasa aneh dengan chapter ini. karena aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa begini. Yang jelas kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, jadi mohon maklumi cara penyampaianku. Maafkan jika ada salah tulis kata atau apapun.

Dari sini kalian sudah bisa menebak kan?

Lucy akan meninggalkan Natsu setelah Drama. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sting? itu dia yang akan kubahas di chapter 13 nanti.

Terimakasih sudah membacanya, Hontouni Arigato Gozaimasu. Aku tunggu review kalian, dan kuharap kalian menulisnya.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	13. Chapter 13

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 13 : Don't Say Good Bye Part.2

Mina-san, bertemu lagi dengan Nao di Chapter 13. Terimakasih pada para readers yang setia membaca bahkan selalu menyempatkan untuk review. Sungguh terimakasih banyak, tanpa kalian fic ini hanyalah coretan belaka. Tapi jujur di chapter akhir-akhir ini Nao sedikit kecewa karena sepertinya tidak banyak yang membacanya karena review juga sedikit. Tapi tenang saja, ini tetap lanjut kok.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Fic of Delusion** : Begitulah, nanti kalau mereka melompat ceritanya jadi semakin panjang. Dan aku sudah nggak kuat nulis lagi.

 **Hama** : Terimakasih. Tunggu, kamu review dua kali? Iya dia menyerah tapi bukan berarti suda tidak cinta lagi. Kedepannya akan ada yang membuatmu shock pasti tentang hubungan Sting dan Lucy.

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze** : Iya nggak apa-apa kok. Maklum bulan ini banyak yang sibuk terutama author juga, *ibadah maksudnya. Aku juga nggak nyangka akan menampilkan Drama seperti itu, karena awalnya aku ingin buat _Remeo Juliet_ tapi nggak jadi. Nanti Natsu nggak ngejar Lucy kok . . . ada yang lebih menarik daripada itu, fufufu. Oh ya, ada kok interaksi mereka, mungkin di Last Chapter.

 **Freedom Friday** : Okey, siap

 **Mihawk607** : iya, Chapter 14 END. Kan sudah aku bilang, berulang kali revise pun pasti ada saja yang ketinggalan. Tentu, aku akan berusaha agar tetap konsisten.

 **De-chan** : kurasa juga begitu, disini karena Lucy masih bingung dengan perasaannya dan si Natsu juga masih *jaim. Padahal ketara banget kalau dia suka. Selamat membaca Drama mereka di chapter ini.

 **Aoi Shiki** : Baikan sih baikan, tapi masih dalam tanda kutip.

 **Putri aqua** : Makasih, dia mungkin enggak berubah. Tapi Lucy yang berubah. Enggak puluhan kok, Cuma 14 Chapter saja. dan mungkin akan aku percepat juga alurnya. Karena aku sudah nggak kuat dengan mirisnya cinta mereka.

 **ACKeeiluen** : Iya, begini biar Author jelaskan. Pertama Natsu itu orangnya kekanakan tapi perlahan dia jadi sosok yang dingin dan sombong. Dibalik itu, dia juga punya sikap hangat nan lembut yang dia simpan. Tapi ia juga mudah marah dan cemburu berlebih, ingat dia punya gangguan mental juga kan? Dan belum sepenuhnya author ungkapkan. Lucy bakal donor, dia akan baik-baik saja secara fisik tapi tidak dengan psikis.

 **Alifahgm** : kalau aku sendiri udah banjir nangisnya. Sabar ya, mereka akan bahagia pada waktunya kok.

 **Nakumi** : iya, bagian itu aku mewek ngetiknya sampe berhenti sejenak. Benarkah? Aku lupa malahan kalau banyak flashbacknya. Iya, selamat membaca chapter 13 ini ya . . .

 **Hrsstja** : Iya, aku juga berfikir sama. Mereka memang unik. Enggak, Jude tidak akan menceritakan semuanya. Sting? hoh aku ingin sekali menjawab. Tapi baca saja ya . . . . kalau Juvia, dia itu ingin mengejar Gray, tapi walaupun Gray sedikit lembut padanya tetap saja Gray masih cuek.

 **Nafikaze** : Baiklah, author maklumi.

 **KuroNaLu** : Arigato ne, silahkan membaca chapter 13.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy masih dalam nafas terengah-engah

"Menurutmu, apa?" tanya Natsu seraya tersenyum kemudian memeluk Lucy erat. Mencegah gadis itu memukul dirinya. Lucy terbelakak untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya sudah berdegup diluar batas normal. Pemuda pink itu, benar-benar pemuda terbrengsek yang pernah ada. Sedangkan Natsu, ia kini mengerti. Alasan ia ketakutan melihat Lucy ingin bunuh diri, alasan jantungnya bedetak diluar batas normal, dan kepalanya yang kosong seketika saat mencium Lucy. Semua itu karena ia benar-benar sudah . . .

"Aku membencimu" kata Lucy kemudian

"Aku tahu" jawab Natsu

" _Ne, Luce. Entah kenapa kata aku membencimu sekarang ini adalah sebuah berkah untukku. aku memang sakit ketika pertama kali mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang aku merasa itu adalah ungkapan perasaanmu padaku. Dan entah kenapa aku senang mendengarnya. karena setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri mengungkapkan perasaannya kan? Begitu juga denganku. Karena aku . . . mencintaimu. Luce" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Mendengar jawaban Natsu, Lucy semakin tercengat. Apakah Natsu sudah gila? Ia membencinya tapi kenapa dekapannya semakin kuat. Hati kecil Lucy mulai bergetar, kenapa disaat seperti ini yang muncul malah kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh relung hatinya? Ini tidak benar, ia harus segera memastikannya. Tidak mungkin seorang Lucy Heartfilia jatuh cinta dengan Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda brengsek yang telah melukainya berkali-kali, membuatnya bingung dan menghangatkannya. Setelah sekian lama, Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menggenggam pundak Lucy, ditatapnya mata karamel gadis itu dalam dan Lucy-pun tidak mengelak. Kedua pasang mata Onyx dan karamel bertemu, saling membisu untuk beberapa saat hingga . . .

"PULANG" kata Natsu penuh dengan penekanan. Kemudian ia meraih tangan kanan Lucy dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Sang empunya tangan hanya menurut. Tatapan Natsu kembali membiusnya, dalam hati sungguh ingin sekali ia menampar wajahnya sendiri tapi tubuhnya berkehendak lain. Tangannya bahkan tidak sanggup bergerak untuk saat ini. Ditatapnya punggung Natsu dalam diam. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan raya cukup lama hingga masuk kembali ke distrik pertokoan. Distrik yang cukup ramai, membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikan keduanya. Merasa ditatap, Natsupun menatap balik dengan pandangan mengancam. Beruntunglah bagi Natsu karena mobilnya masih utuh ditempat, belum diderek oleh petugas keamanan. Dibukakannya pintu untuk Lucy, gadis itu menurut dan masuk.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam waktu setempat. Natsu mengendarai mobilnya bersama Lucy yang duduk disebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Lucy tak mau memandang Natsu sedikitpun, ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia menyesal karena memandang punggung Natsu begitu lama hingga membuatnya tidak sadar dan masuk dalam mobil. Sedangkan Natsu, matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tapi fikirannya melayang. Mengingat ciuman panas yang ia lakukan pada gadis disebelahnya. ia berani bersumpah tidak pernah ada niat untuk melakukan itu. Karena semua itu hanyalah reflek. Ya, reflek karena ia begitu mencintai Lucy hingga tidak ingin membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Jika gadis itu melakukannya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin ia akan menyusulnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke kediaman Dragneel. Keduanya turun. Namun, disaat Natsu baru berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Lucy menghentikannya.

"Natsu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Lucy. akhirnya setelah bungkam ia mau juga bicara. Natsu menoleh, kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 3 meter.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu memperbolehkan

"Tapi berjanjilah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur" pinta Lucy lagi. Natsu merasa tidak enak, ia mengernyitkan sedikit dahinya dan berfikir sejenak. Lucy menatapnya menelusur, memaksa Natsu untuk menjawabnya dengan kata _iya._

"Silahkan" kata Natsu kemudian

"Kau . . ." kata Lucy

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lucy kemudian

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, siapa lagi?" tanya Natsu balik

"Maksudku, siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dalam mimpiku? Tidak. aku merasa kau adalah anak dalam ingatanku. Kenapa aku punya ingatan bahwa aku pernah bersama dengan anak sepertimu dulu? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Lucy kemudian, memperjelas pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya mengkonfirmasi ingatannya

Natsu terperangah. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya? Jika ia melakukannya akankah Lucy percaya? Atau haruskah ia berbohong? Untuk beberapa menit Natsu diam. Lucy mulai menerka-nerka kalau semua itu adalah benar. Hatinya merasa sakit, ia tidak ingin anak dalam ingatannya adalah Natsu. Karena akan sangat sulit jika itu adalah Natsu. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelahnya? Haruskah ia meminta maaf? Tapi mengingat kekejaman pemuda itu padanya maka jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Lucy masih berkelut dengan batin dan fikirannya hingga . . .

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Luce" jawab Natsu dengan nada berat

"Permintaan ketigaku. Jawab aku NATSU!" pinta Lucy dengan nada memerintah, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

"Percuma, Luce. Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Apapun asal jangan itu" jawab Natsu

"Bukankah kau tadi berjanji akan jujur padaku?" tagih Lucy dengan wajah nanar dan suara yang serak penuh akan luka. Sungguh Natsu tidak kuat mendengar dan melihat wajahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lucy harus mengingatnya sendiri, karena Natsu sudah pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan Lucy mengingat masa lalu mereka. Itu sangat menyakitkan, ia tidak ingin Lucy terluka lagi. Biarkan saja dia yang menanggung semua rasa sakit itu, setidaknya itu balasan yang pantas untuk kekejaman yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku hanya berkata _silahkan._ Aku tidak pernah menjawab _iya_ kan?" kata Natsu berusaha menahan suaranya yang ikut bergetar

"Jadi kau dulu mengenalku?" tuding Lucy lagi

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menjawabnya" Natsu

"Natsu" kata Lucy memanggil nama Natsu, seakan memohon

"Bailah kalau kau bersi keras" kata Natsu mengalah, ia menggenggam tangannya erat dan melepaskannya kemudian

"Tidak. aku tidak mengenalmu" jawab Natsu dengan tegas

Lucy menatap mata Natsu dalam, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak ada. Mata Natsu tidak mengatakan kalau ia sedang berbohong. Sakit, itulah kata yang cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Lucy sekarang. Bukankah harusnya ia bahagia karena tebakannya salah? Tapi kenapa justru ia merasa sakit dan kecewa? Air mata yang ditahannya sudah keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Tidak ingin melihat Natsu melihatnya, iapun menunduk.

"Baiklah, kau memang tidak mengenalku dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja karena aku memang memiliki gangguan psikis. Maafkan aku karena sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak" kata Lucy kemudian, ia melangkah dan pergi melewati Natsu. sedangkan sang lawan bicara tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi dan terpaku ditempat. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu mengumpat sejadi-jadinya.

Lucy masuk rumah, disana sudah ada ibu Natsu dan Wendy yang menunggu dengan khawatir karena Lucy keluar seharian dan tidak memiliki ponsel yang bisa dihubungi. Nyonya Grandine mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelalaian karena tidak memberikan ponsel pada Lucy.

"Lucy, darimana saja kau? Bibir khawatir. Kau pergi setelah Natsu pergi dari ru . . ." kata nyonya Grandine tertahan melihat Lucy yang masuk rumah dengan penuh air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Hime?" panggil Virgo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur

"Lucy-san kenapa? apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya Wendy

Lucy naik ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya. Disandarkannya punggung miliknya ke pintu, ditutupnya mulutnya dengan kedua tangan guna menahan agar ia tidak berteriak. Perlahan ia mulai terduduk, terisak sambil tetap membungkam mulutnya.

" _Kenapa? kenapa? bukankah harusnya aku bahagia? Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit? Sangat sakit? Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada mendengar tentang penyakit ayah" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Dilantai satu, tak lama kemudian Natsu masuk dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia mencintai Lucy, tidak ingin melihat gadis itu terluka. Tapi kenapa ia malah semakin menyakitinya? Apa perasaan cintanya adalah sebuah kutukan? Atau jatuh cinta pada Lucy adalah sebuah kesalahan? Wendy yang melihat kakaknya jadi mendelik, ia bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya. Takut kalau sang kakak tiba-tiba meledak dan memarahinya lagi. Digenggamnya kalung milik kakaknya dengan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Natsu?" tanya sang ibu

"Apa menurut ibu aku baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu balik

"Kenapa dengan Lucy? kenapa ia menangis? Apa kau menyakitinya?" tanya Nyonya Grandine yang tentunya tepat sasaran. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya" jawab Natsu lirih yang tentu masih bisa didengar oleh sang ibu kemudian ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Ganti baju dan makanlah, kau belum makan malam kan?" teriak sang ibu yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Natsu

Natsu masuk kamarnya. Ditatapnya dinding dingin yang membatasi kamarnya dengan Lucy. Ia mendekat, dan disentuhnya dinding itu perlahan. Pandangan matanya sayu dan terluka.

"Luce, kau disana? Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf" kata Natsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara serak

"Jangan menangis, Luce" kata Natsu dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Meminta Lucy untuk tidak menangis, tapi ia sendiri malah menangis. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa saat ini juga mengingat betapa cengengnya ia sekarang. Gray pasti akan menertawakannya jika ia tahu.

"Jangan menangis lagi Luce, kau tahu? Air matamu itu tidak pantas untukku. karena, aku adalah pria brengsek yang telah berkali-kali menyakitimu bahkan merebut paksa ciuman darimu. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan tetaplah menjadi Luce yang kuat. Luce yang menatapku dengan segala kebenciannya, Lucy yang menganggapku hanya angin lalu saja. Luce . . . Luce yang . . ." kata Natsu mulai tersendat-sendat, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dadanya sesak dan nyeri. Ia mulai memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap rasa sesak dan nyeri itu menghilang tapi semakin ia memukul semakin menjadi-jadi rasanya. Lututnya lemas, akhirnya Natsu terduduk sambil masih mengelus dinding dingin itu.

"Luce, aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah menangis lagi karena jika kau melakukannya maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku" kata Natsu dengan lirih

Disebelah, Lucy terisak dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut.

" _Natsu, aku . . . aku membencimu. Entah sudah kesekian kali aku mengatakannya tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena setiap kali kau berada didekatku, aku merasa hangat. Tidak peduli berapa kali kau menyiksaku waktu itu, aku tetap yakin bahwa kau tidak seperti itu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tapi, Tapi, hiks. Aku tetaplah manusia biasa, mendengarmu mencacimakiku itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Terlebih kau mengatakan kalau aku bisu. Aku tidak bisu, kau tidak pernah tahu neraka macam apa yang aku hadapi selama ini hingga aku menyimpan suaraku tapi kau malah . . . kau malah . . ." kata Lucy_

" _Disaat aku telah digelapkan oleh rasa benci. Disaat perasaan itu sudah memakan hatiku, kau malah datang padaku. Datang dengan wajah seterang mentari, dan dengan egoisnya kau menghapus kegelapan itu. Kegelapan yang kau ciptakan sendiri didalam diriku" kata Lucy_

" _Aku berusaha untuk tidak terkecoh dengan sikapmu, tapi semakin aku berusaha malah semakin dalam aku terjerat. Kau benar-benar menyiksaku!" kata Lucy mulai menyalahkan Natsu_

" _Disaat aku berusaha menjauhimu, aku malah mengingat ingatan itu. ingatan tentang anak kecil yang selalu menemaniku kala itu. Dan semua itu membuatku bingung. Seberapa keras aku mencoba mengingat wajah anak itu yang terbesit malah wajahmu. Ini sungguh menyiksaku, Natsu" kata Lucy dalam hati, tangisnya semakin keras hingga bisa terdengar oleh Natsu._

Lucy berteriak, bahkan mulai meraung-raung dengan sangat kencang. Natsu terbelalak, ia menatap horror dinding yang ia sentuh. Berusaha mencerna dan menerka apa yang mungkin sedang Lucy lakukan. Virgo yang kebetulan hendak memanggil Lucy, jadi panik. Pasalnya ia baru saja tiba didepan kamar sang Hime, malah mendengar aksi teriakan histeris Lucy.

Dikamarnya, Lucy mengacak-acak segala yang ada. Mulai dari meja belajarnya, meja riasnya, tempat tidurnya bahkan lemarinya. Ia meraung-raung seperti sedang dirasuki, matanya melotot dan air matanya tetap setia membasi pipinya. Pintu mulai digedor, bahkan Nyonya Grandine dan Wendy ikut naik menggedor pintu Lucy. Natsu terpaku ditempat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hime! Buka pintunya! Hime anda dengar aku!" teriak Virgo

"Lucy! buka pintunya!" teriak Nyonya Grandine

"Lucy-san!" teriak Wendy

Lucy merasa ketakutan, ia menatap horror pintu dengan mata yang bergetar hebat. Kamarnya sudah berantakan tidak karuan, ia mulai meraba-raba segala yang ada dilantai berusaha mencari sesuatu tapi tidak menemukannya. Dengan terseok-seok ia berdiri menuju meja belajarnya, membuka laci dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan menarik laci tersebut sampai lepas dan terbanting di lantai. Diluar, Nyonya Grandine tambah khawatir.

"Virgo, cepat cari kunci cadangan!" perintah Nyonya Grandine

"Baik, Nyonya" jawab Virgo segera melesat pergi

"Lucy, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak nak, bibi mohon bukalah pintunya. Bibi selalu ada untukmu. Bibi janji akan memberikan apapun padamu asal buka pintunya" pinta Nyonya Grandine sudah berkaca-kaca

Wendy melihat pintu kakaknya, kenapa disaat seperti ini kakaknya malah sudah tidur? Dengan gusar Wendy-pun membuka pintu kakaknya, tepat saat itu juga Natsu keluar. Didekatinya sang ibu dan meminta beliau untuk berhenti menggedor pintu. Kini, giliran Natsu yang meggedor pintu.

"LUCE! BUKA! BUKA ATAU KUDOBRAK PINTUNYA?" teriak Natsu

Dilantai satu Virgo kelabakan, ia tidak menemukan satu kuncipun. Ditelfonnya Capricorn tapi panggilan malah teralihkan ke kotak suara. Virgo mulai memanggil pelayan lain untuk membantu mencari, tapi sudah sekitar 15 menit mencari mereka tetap tidak menemukannya.

Lucy memegang cutter dengan tangan gemetar, ia menatap nadi tangan kirinya dengan tatapan haus. Pintu semakin gencar digedor, Lucy semakin panik. Diingatnya semua tentang Natsu dan juga ayahnya. Fakta-fakta yang terkuak tentang penyiksaan sang ayah dan fakta bahwa Natsu mulai men- . . .

"Tidak!" teriak Lucy

"Ayah, maafkan aku" kata Lucy kemudian menyayat nadinya. Cutter-pun terjatuh, Lucy terduduk diatas baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai, pergelangan tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah, bahkan darah itu mulai membanjiri sekitarnya. Perlahan wajah Lucy mulai memucat, ia tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Natsu bersiap untuk mendorak pintu, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berusaha mendobrak. Tepat pada percobaan kedua, ia berhasil. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan kamar Lucy. Nyonya Grandine berteriak melihat Lucy tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir deras di pergelangan tangannya. Natsu tercengat, dengan segera ia mendekati Lucy dan meletakkan kepala gadis itu dipangkuannya.

"Luce, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca

"Dokter, dokter! Wendy! Panggil Dokter!" teriak nyonya Grandine

...

Kini Lucy terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit Weisslogia Hospital. Natsu menungguinya disampingnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Lucy yang sudah diperban. Wendy dan Virgo duduk di sofa ruangan sedangkan Nyonya Grandine sedang berbicara dengan Weisslogia diluar ruangan. Menurut penjelasan dari Weisslogia, Lucy mengalami Gangguan skizoafektif dimana ditandai dengan adanya gejala kombinasi antara gejala skizofrenia dan gejala gangguan afektif (gangguan mood). Terjadinya gabungan gejala skizofrenia seperti : halusinasi, mendengar bisikan-bisikan, delusi, kekacauan komunikasi dengan gangguan afektif sepertikecemasan, depresi, kesedihan, amarah atau juga histeria serta yang paling berbahaya lebih berpotensi untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Betapa terkejutnya nyonya Grandine, ia sampai lemas dan tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Ia duduk dengan kaki yang gemetar, bukankah sebelumnya Lucy sudah baik-baik saja? Depressive Mayor-nya juga sudah membaik karena sudah lama Lucy tidak murung. Gadis itu lebih sering tersenyum dan penuh percaya diri. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri ketika waktu itu memilih mengikuti Lucy yang tidak mau menerima perawatan medis. Dilain sisi, ia juga percaya kalau kasih sayang keluarga dan hangatnya suasana rumah adalah obat terbaik untuk Lucy, tapi alhasil ia salah. Lucy tidak akan sembuh kalau tidak mendapat perawatan.

"Aku memang tidak becus. Maafkan aku Layla" kata Nyonya Grandine mulai terisak

"Kita akan melakukan tes lebih lanjut. Kuharap ini hanya gangguan sementara, mengingat keadaannya belakangan ini sangat membaik. Berdoa saja" kata Weisslogia menepuk pundak Grandine

"Tapi, ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku menjaganya dengan baik, tidak andai saja aku mengawasinya dengan baik. jika seperti ini aku lebih memilih mengurungnya dirumah, dengan begitu Lucy akan baik-baik saja, ia tidak akan terluka, ia tidak akan menangis" kata nyonya Grandine mulai meracau

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan Grandine. Ia diam, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Weisslogia baru saja menamparnya, seingatnya suaminya saja tidak pernah melakukannya. Ya, Weisslogia memang sahabat dan sudah seperti kakak baginya. Tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan? Ditatapnya pria paruh baya berambut putih dengan tatapan bingung, kesal campur aduk.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Grandine! Kau ingin menjadi Jude kedua?" bentak Weisslogia

Grandine bagai ditampar dua kali. Jude kedua? Ia mulai mengingat kembali cerita Virgo, semua tentang Jude yang mengurung Lucy, melarangnya keluar, membuatnya koma, mengekangnya dan berakhir menyiksana kemudian mengusirnya. Ia juga kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakannya hingga ia mendapat hadiah tamparan dari sahabat sekaligus Dokter pribadi keluarganya. Ya, semua itu karena ia terlalu sayang pada Lucy. Grandine terbelalak, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

" _Tunggu, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Alasan Jude, semua itu karena ia juga sangat . . ." kata Grandine dalam hati. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras, dibekapnya mulutnya dengan kedua tangan._

"Sayang Lucy" kata Grandine kemudian, ia tertunduk dan terisak-isak sejadi-jadinya

Tak lama kemudian, Grandine tengah berada di tangga darurat. Ia duduk sendirian sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan kontak bernama Jude. Jari jemarinya gemetar, sisa isakan masih tertinggal. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menelfon nomor tersebut. Grandine menggigiti jarinya, ia sudah membicarakannya dengan sang suami, Igneel bahwa ia akan memberitahu Jude tentang Lucy dan akan membantu Lucy dan Jude meluruskan semuanya. Igneel juga bilang kalau ia akan pulang cepat.

Telfon tersambung, setelah nada _tuuut_ beberapa kali, suara pria paruh baya terdengar disana. Suara kebapakan dan terkesan sangat penyayang, jauh dari apa yang Grandine bayangkan.

 _Jude : Halo_

 _Grandine : Halo_

 _Jude : Maaf, siapa ya?_

 _Grandine : Jude, ini aku Grandine. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuhku setelah ini._

 _Jude : Oh Grandine, kenapa? tentu aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau fikir aku ini apa? (suara Jude sedikit bergetar)_

 _Grandine : Kau baik-baik saja? suaramu tidak terdengar baik_

 _Jude : Ya, aku baik-baik saja. baiklah, jadi apa?_

 _Grandine : Ini . . . ini tentang Lucy_

Diujung telfon, Jude yang tengah dirawat di Andromeda Hospital menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya seakan mau copot saat ini juga.

 _Jude : Ada apa dengan Lucy? (tanya Jude sidikit berteriak)_

 _Grandine : Datanglah ke Weisslogia Hospital kamar 1102. Kau akan melihat sendiri._

Grandine memutuskan sambungan telfon begitu saja, ia tahu pasti Jude menyumpahinya sejadi-jadinya. Ia siap jika ia disalahkan, bahkan diseret ke meja hijau oleh Jude. Tapi ia akan menerima semuanya setelah semua selesai, ya semuanya.

Jude melepas infusnya dengan gusar, ia segera memanggil Taurus untuk menyiapkan mobil. Tentu sang tangan kanan terkejut, tapi tidak sanggup menolak karena suara tuannya berbeda kali ini. Jude masuk mobil yang sudah disiapkan Taurus dan melesat menuju ke Weisslogia Hospital, meninggalkan pengobatannya. Andromeda yang mendengar kabar Jude kabur hanya menghela nafas, memang keluarga Heartfilia itu sangat keras kepala.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai. Jude segera keluar, tapi ia sedikit pusing dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia menghiraukannya, prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah Lucy. Sekedar informasi, bahwasanya Taurus belum memberitahukan pada tuannya kalau ia menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy.

Kamar 1102. Grandine, Virgo, Wendy menunggu diluar. Hanya Natsu yang tinggal, karena ia bersi keras tidak akan meninggalkan Lucy apapun yang terjadi. Jude datang diikuti Taurus. Nafas Jude terengah-engah, ia menatap kedua anggota keluarga Dragneel dan Virgo. Diambilnya nafas untuk sejenak lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, berusaha menguasai amarahnya yang sudah berada diubun-ubun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jude pada Grandine

Grandine menarik Jude ke tempat lain. Mereka bicara berdua, betapa terkejutnya Jude mengetahui berita tentang keadaan putrinya sekarang. Ia memang marah, ia memang kesal pada Grandine, tapi ia menahannya karena ia juga pernah mengalami apa yang Grandine rasakan. Terlebih semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya juga, kesalahannya yang sudah membuat Lucy kecil kehilangan sahabatnya, dan Lucy remaja yang kehilangan kebebasannya.

"Tidak apa, Weisslogia pasti akan menanganinya dengan baik. ini bukan salahmu, ini salahkau. Dari awal salahku" kata Jude, ia sedikit menahan sakitnya. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya, tanpa Grandine ketahui ia mengusapnya.

"Maafkan aku Jude. Aku pernah menyumpahimu dan menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku salah, kau melakukan semua itu karena kau terlalu sayang pada Lucy" kata Grandine

"Tapi aku melakukannya dengan cara yang salah" keluh Jude

"Kau tidak pernah berniat melakukan cara yang salah, keadaanlah yang mengubahmu. Hingga tanpa sadar kau sudah melakukannya" kata Grandine menanggapi dengan bijaksana

Jude tersenyum dengan sendu. Ternyata ada orang yang mengerti, meski ia juga baru mengerti.

"Jude, kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Grandine kemudian

"Aku baik-baik saja. ini karena terlalu lelah saja" jawab Jude berdalih

Hari sudah berganti. Sudah pukul 01.11 dini hari, Natsu belum juga memejamkan matanya. Virgo dan Wendy sudah pulang. Sedangkan Jude dan Grandine masih duduk diluar ruangan. Jude tidak berani masuk, atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani menatap wajah putrinya. Ayah macam apa dia yang membiarkan anaknya terluka? Grandine terus membujuk Jude, dan akhirnya ia pun masuk dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Dipanjatkannya doa agar batinnya kuat melihat putri semata wayangnya. Pintu terbuka, Jude mendekat, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pemuda yang duduk menunggui Lucy sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Paman?" panggil Natsu

"Kau . . ." Jude tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi

Natsu tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang akan ayah Lucy katakan sekarang.

"Paman pasti ingin mengusirku sekarang ini" kata Natsu sudah mulai berdiri

"Tidak, duduklah. Ada yang ingin paman bicarakan juga padamu" kata Jude

Mereka duduk berseberangan. Jude menatap putrinya dengan sendu, bagaimana mungkin Lucy sekarang terbaring lemas padahal beberapa waktu lalu ia masih melihat foto-foto Lucy tersenyum bersama teman-temannya. Tentu saja foto itu ia dapat dari Taurus yang menyewa orang untuk mengawasi putrinya. Ia juga teringat foto Natsu dan Lucy tengah berciuman di jembatan perbatasan kota semalam. Jude tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi?" tanya Jude

"Maksud paman?" tanya Natsu tidak paham

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi" jawab Jude, Natsu terbelalak tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau pria paruh baya dihadapannya adalah ayah Lucy yang tentu saja mengetahui seluk beluk dan kebiasaan Lucy sebelumnya.

"Dia sering melakukannya?" tanya Natsu mulai penasaran

"Ya, dulu. Bahkan ia sudah mengenal _percobaan bunuh diri_ sejak usia 7 tahun. Lebih tepatnya setelah ibunya meninggal" jawab Jude, Natsu tercengat.

"Dia memiliki bekas luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sejak itu" lanjut Jude

" _Termasuk aku yang keterlaluan hingga mencambuknya" kata Jude dalam hati_

"Lucy, dia memiliki banyak luka dihatinya. Kepergian ibunya, kepergian temannya dan juga kebebasan yang kurenggut darinya" lanjut Jude

Natsu lagi-lagi tercengat. Kata teman benar-benar menusukknya seolah Jude ingin menyudutkannya atau membahas masa itu? Natsu tidak menjawab. Hingga kata-kata selanjutnya Jude menceritakan tentang kebahagiaan Lucy ketika memiliki seorang teman dulu sebelum ibunya meninggal. Betapa bahagianya wajah Jude menceritakannya, Natsu tertunduk. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Lucy sebahagia itu dulu. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia jujur pada Lucy dan mengatakan semuanya, siapa tahu Lucy akan mengingatnya dan mereka bisa meuluruskan benang kusut ini.

"Kau tahu bagaimana ekspresi putriku saat menerima jimat keberuntungan itu? ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan selalu meletakkannya disamping bantalnya ketika tidur dan membawanya kemanapun, pernah sekali jimat itu tertukar dengan jimat melahirkan milik Spetto-san yang akan ia berikan pada anaknya. Lucy sangat panik kala itu, tapi mendengar bayi yang lahir dengan selamat berkat jimatnya, ia jadi senang dan mengklaim kalau jimat itu adalah yang paling mujarab" kata Jude seraya tertawa

"Lalu bagaimana temannya itu meninggalkannya?" tanya Natsu kemudian, bukankah Lucy yang meninggalkannya . . .

"Anak itu menuruti semua perintahku, terutama setelah kepergian ibunya, ketika temannya mengunjugi rumah kami, aku meminta Lucy untuk . . ." kata jude tertahan, Natsu semakin penasaran, Jude merubah mimiknya

"Mengusirnya" kata Jude dengan penuh penekanan

Bagai disengat berjuta-juta aliran listrik statis, Natsu mematung. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Katakan kalau telinganya yang bermasalah, atau tampar dia agar ia sadar. Jude menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia memang menunggu reaksi Natsu satu ini, entah kenapa ada yang harus ia pastikan pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang selalu diidamkan Lucy kecilnya, pemuda yang membuat Lucy kehilangan senyumnya, pemuda yang membuat Lucy merasa bersalah, dan pemuda yang membuat Lucy kehilangan hampir semua ingatan masa kecilnya. Karena kala itu, ia hanya menguji pertemanan Lucy dan pemuda dihadapannya saja. Sebagai seorang ayah tentunya ia tidak ingin ada yang mendekati putrinya hanya karena materi dan ketenaran belaka. Lucy adalah penerus Heartfilia Corp dan putri Heartfilia satu-satunya. Tidak sembarangan orang boleh mendekatinya. Tapi Jude akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Lucy jika itu adalah tulus, memandang Lucy hanya sebagai Lucy, bukan Lucy dari keluarga Heartfilia. Meski cara yang ia lakukan adalah salah atau ekstrim sekalipun. Tapi kali ini, ia akan mengakui bahwa ia salah, karena pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat _mencintai_ putrinya. Ya, tidak hanya foto Natsu yang berciuman dengan Lucy melainkan semuanya. Foto Natsu menyiksa Lucy hingga foto Natsu menyelamatkan Lucy yang mau bunuh diri. Miris, hati Jude sangat sakit sekarang ini.

"Ap-apa yang paman maksud?" tanya Natsu tergagap

"Paman memang yang meminta Lucy mengusirmu waktu itu, paman memang egois. Jadi silahkan salahkan paman tentang itu dan maafkanlah Lucy" kata Jude kemudian dengan mata yang menatap arah lain, tak sanggup memandang Onyx tajam Natsu.

"Apa?" Natsu tidak percaya, jadi selama ini ia salah paham tentang Lucy. Jadi Lucy kecil yang menepisnya, yang mengusirnya adalah karena permintaan sang ayah? Sungguh Natsu tidak habif fikir, sebegitu bencikah paman Hertfilia ini padanya? Apa karena ia miskin waktu itu?

"Paman mengancam Lucy tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi kalau ia tidak mengusirmu. Jadi ia melakukannya, walaupun paman tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tidak sanggup melakukannya" lanjut Jude

Natsu ingin berteriak saat ini juga kalau perlu ia ingin sekali mencekik pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Tidak peduli ia adalah ayah Lucy atau ia akan masuk penjara setelah ini. Ia hanya menggenggam tangannya erat, kesal. Menahan gejolak yang sudah tidak menentu.

"Sejak saat itu, Lucy merasa bersalah. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya dan mengerutuki dirinya. Dan disitulah ia mulai mencoba bunuh diri namun gagal hingga kecelakan naas itu terjadi" lanjut Jude

Natsu terhenyak. jadi selama ini Lucy merasa bersalah pada dirinya? Jude juga menceritakan kalau sejak saat itu Lucy kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, terutama ingatan tentang Natsu. Namun karena sebagai seorang ayah yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya bersedih, ia malah merasa bahagia karena setidaknya Lucy tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi. Perasaan sayang itu lama kelamaan berubah, Jude mengatakan kalau ia jadi egois. Melihat Lucy yang sadar dari komanya, dengan egoisnya ia malah meminta dokter untuk membuatnya tertidur selama mungkin. Sang dokter, Andromeda yang awalnya menolak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ancaman Jude. Shock, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Natsu sekarang ini. ia tidak menyangka kalau seorang ayah bisa berbuat setega itu dengan anak kandungnya.

"Maafkan paman, paman yang sudah membuat kalian seperti ini. Paman yang sudah menumbuhkan rasa benci dan bersalah diantara kalian. Paman-lah yang membuat kalian menderita. Sungguh, maafkan paman" kata Jude kemudian dengan berderai air mata. Padahal ia belum semuanya mengungkapkan kebengisan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Lidahnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-kata, ia hanya menangis dan sesekali mengusap air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Natsu diam, ia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi. Ia begitu shock dan terpukul. Jadi ini juga salah satu alasan Lucy menghindar dari sang ayah, dan juga alasan kenapa ia begitu terlihat terluka sejak bertemu lagi dengannya bahkan hingga sekarang. Ternyata sejak awal Lucy memang sudah terluka, Natsu bahkan tidak tahu selebar apa luka itu. Ingatan-ingatan tentang dirinya yang menyiksa Lucy kembali memenuhi otaknya, segala kata-kata kasarnya pada gadis itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. Semua itu berputar dengan cepat bagaikan kaset kusut. Natsu memejamkan mata sejenak, ia berusaha kuat. Kemudian ingatan tentang Lucy yang mencoba melompat dari jembatan dan Lucy yang mencoba menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa begitu kejam. Ia sungguh tidak pantas disebut dengan manusia. Cih! Ia berdecih dalam hati, jika difikir kembali ayah Lucy tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena semua kesalahan ada pada dirinya, ia hanya diuji saat itu. kenapa ia baru sadar?

"Apa Lucy sudah tahu semua ini?" tanya Natsu

Jude menggeleng.

"Jangan biarkan dia tahu. Bukankah lebih baik membiarkan ia mengingatnya sendiri? Atau aku berharap ia tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Bukan karena aku takut disalahkan, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti dulu lagi" jawab Jude

Natsu mengenggam kedua tangannya lebih erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali Lucy mengingat masa-masa indah mereka, tapi disatu sisi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Lucy menyalahkan dirinya.

...

Esoknya. Natsu pulang bersama sang ibu karena ia harus bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Kantung matanya tebal karena hampir tidak tidur semalaman, dan Lucy tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun sampai pagi ini. ia benar-benar khawatir.

Sementara masih di kamar Lucy, ia membuka matanya. Menunjukkan kedua manik karamel indahnya, sebenarnya ia sudah siuman sejak tadi tapi ia masih enggan untuk menatap atau sekedar melihat Natsu terlebih ayahnya juga sudah berada diruangan itu. Pintu terbuka, kini Jude masuk ke kamar Lucy membawa buah-buahan dan bunga mawar pink.

"Kau sudah siuman? Apa perlu ayah panggilkan dokter?" tanya Jude khawatir

Sakit. Mendengar perkataan sang ayah Lucy merasa sakit, masih bisakah ayahnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya disaat ia sendiri tengah diambang hidup dan mati? Jude yang tidak mendapat tanggapan hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping Lucy.

"Kau mau makan apa? Ayah akan meminta Virgo atau Taurus membelikannya" tanya Jude

"Apapun asal ayah juga bisa memakannya" jawab Lucy kemudian

Jude terperangah. Ia mencerna kata-kata putrinya, alisnya bertaut. Belum sempat ia loading, suara Lucy menginterupsinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah? Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanay Lucy

Jujur, Jude ingin menangis saat ini juga, apa ia tidak salah dengar. Apakah putrinya mengkhawatirkannya? Apa ia sudah dimaafkan? Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, melihat itu Lucy ikut berkaca-kaca juga namun ia tidak ingin ayahnya mengetahui hal itu. Lalu dengan segera ia mengubah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu kalau aku disini?" tanya Lucy

"Grandine yang memberitahuku" jawab Jude

"Ne, ayah. Bolehkah aku meminta satu permohonan pada ayah, sekali ini saja" pinta Lucy

Betapa senangnya Jude mendengarnya. Ini adalah titik awal untuknya memulai kehidupan dengan keluarga satu-satunya. Ia tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya dengan segera ia-pun mengangguk.

"Ayah, bisakah buat aku menghilang?" pinta Lucy

Jude mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? menghilang? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya. Ia bukanlah tuhan yang bisa membuat makhluk hidup menghilang sesuai kehendaknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jude

Lucy tertunduk, dipandanginya bad cover rumah sakit yang masih setia menyelimutinya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku ingin menghilang dari hadapannya ayah" jawab Lucy

Akhirnya, Jude tahu apa maksudnya. Lucy tidak ingin berada didekat Natsu lagi, ia bisa menebak kalau ingatan Lucy perlahan berangsur-angsur kembali, Lucy pasti bingung dan ketakutakan akan hal itu. Tapi apakah ia sanggup mengabulkannya? Jika ia adalah dirinya yang dulu, maka sepersekian detik ia pasti akan mengiyakan. Dan jika ia mengabulkannya, maka yang ada hasilnya adalah sama. Masalah tidak akan pernah selesai. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tidak bisa" jawab Jude

"Kenapa? bukankah aku ini putri ayah?" tagih Lucy

"Ayah tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, Lucy" jawab sang ayah

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti dari aku memaafkan ayah" kata Lucy

"Kalau begitu apa alasanmu?" tanya Jude

"Aku . . . aku . . ." jawab Lucy terbata-bata

"Aku . . . Aku membencinya ayah. Melihatnya setiap saat membuatku terasa sakit dan ngilu, aku terus tersayat dengan segala sikap dan perilakunya padaku. Aku bingung, aku kesal, aku . . ." Lucy tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" jawab sang ayah

" _Tapi suatu saat akan ada hari dimana kau harus menerima kenyataan itu, Lucy" kata Jude dalam hati_

Betapa senangnya Lucy mendengarnya.

"Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan menuruti semua perkataan ayah. Termasuk mendonrokan sum-sum tulang belakangku pada ayah" kata Lucy dalam isakannya

Jude melotot. Darimana putrinya tahu ini? ia belum memberitahunya atau tidak ingin memberitahunya. Apa Taurus? Atau Andromeda? Siapapun itu yang jelas rasanya Jude ingin membunuhnya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membuat putri kesayangannya khawatir. Akhirnya Lucy menceritakan semuanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya bisa sepintar itu membohonginya. Betapa rasanya teriris hati Jude, Lucy memaklumi segala perbuatannya? Kami-sama sungguh baik hati telah menitipkan karunia terbesarnya padanya yaitu putri yang cantik dan berhati mulia. Lucy juga mulai terbuka, air matanya perlahan menghilang, ketika ia mulai menceritakan tentang pengalaman apa yang sudah didapatnya selama ia keluar rumah. Bahkan ia sempat tertawa dan berterimakasih pada sang ayah yang telah mengusirnya. Jude tersenyum heran mendengarnya. Lucy juga menceritakan kalau ia akan mengikuti drama yang akan diselenggarakan akhir bulan disekolahnya. Betapa senangnya Jude mendengarnya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa melihat Lucy berakting lagi. Ia tersenyum seraya manggut-manggut menanggapinya.

"Jadi, kau ingin ikut ayah setelah itu?" tanya Jude

Lucy mengangguk.

"Tapi ayah tidak setuju kalau kau menjadi donornya" kata sang ayah

"Kenapa? apa ayah tidak suka?" tanya Lucy

"Bukan begitu, ayah tidak ingin . . ." kata Jude yang langsung dipotong oleh Lucy

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Jika aku tidak bisa menepatinya ayah boleh menghukumku" kata Lucy

"Tentu ayah tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Lucy. kau harta ayah yang paling berharga" jawab Jude mengelus kepala Lucy dengan sayang

"Baiklah cukup ayah, aku sudah besar. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita pulang hari ini? aku bosan disini. Aku rindu dengan spetto-san dan yang lain. Aku juga rindu kamarku" kata Lucy dengan ceria

"Kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dulu Lucy, sampai Drama itu selesai kau dilarang keluar dari kediaman Dragneel" kata Jude

"Apa?" Lucy tidak percaya

Jude berdalih kalau Lucy tidak boleh egois. Ia juga mengingatkan pada putrinya kalau mereka sudah baik mau merawat Lucy sampai sekarang. Setidaknya ia harus tinggal untuk sedikit lebih lama. Lucy mencerna semua penuturan sang ayah dan hanya menghela nafas, tidak bisa membantahnya karena ia sudah berjanji. Ternyata sang ayah tetap licik seperti biasanya, tapi kalau tidak seperti itu maka ia bukanlah ayah Lucy.

Pintu kembali dibuka, kini Igneel dan Grandine masuk membawa banyak makanan. Igneel mengangkat tentengannya seolah _ayo makan dulu kawan._ Mereka makan bersama, Jude merasa sedikit canggung bersama dengan Igneel. Ya, Igneel dan Grandine adalah teman masa kuliahnya sama seperti istrinya dan juga Weisslogia. Tapi ketika dulu Igneel menikah dengan Grandine, mereka masih biasa-biasa saja. Karena Igneel baru merintis karir dari nol, mengingat sang ayah sudah bengkrut dan mengalokasikan harta yang tersisa untuk membiayai kuliahnya dan membeli sepetak tanah untuk dibangun rumah dan sisanya untuk cocok tanam. Ia dan keluarganya sangat pas-pasan. Maka ketika ia tahu Lucy dekat dengan Natsu, jujur ia tidak suka karena sebelumnya ia tidak tahu latar belakang anak itu. Tapi melihat Natsu kecil yang menunggui Lucy diluar rumah, ia jadi sedikit luluh dan berniat mengujinya apakah ia pantas untuk bersanding dengan putrinya kelak. Namun niatannya malah berbuah petaka. Andai saja ia tahu kalau Natsu adalah putra Igneel, maka ia tidak akan melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu. Igneel menepuk-nepuk pundak teman lamanya itu, seolah mengatakan _tidak apa-apa._ Mereka makan sambil sesekali bercanda, Lucy yang tidak mengerti hanya menyimak. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi, ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyanyanginya. Ia menyesal kenapa semalam ia berfikir pendek hingga ingin bunuh diri, bukankah harusnya ia bersyukur? Dibalik cobaan pasti ada hikmahnya.

SMA Fairy Academy. Setelah pulang sekolah, Kelas 1-5 bersiap berlatih, tapi karena Lucy tidak hadir maka mereka rasa percuma. Levy melirik Natsu yang seharian terlihar murung. Hingga Laxus-sensei memutuskan membatalkan latihan hari ini.

Natsu pulang dengan tergesa-gesa, ia bahkan meninggalkan Gray dan Loki begitu saja. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika sang ibu mengiriminya pesan kalau Lucy sudah pulang. Tentu ia senang kalau Lucy sudah baik-baik saja, tapi apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? setibanya dirumah, dilihatnya mobil asing yang terparkir dihalaman rumah. Ia masuk dan dsambut oleh Capricorn dan Virgo, oh jangan lupa pria paruh baya bertindik. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ruang tamu yang begitu ramai. Disana sudah duduk sang ayah, ibu, adik dan kedua anggota Heartfilia. Hatinya tercengat, apakah ayah Lucy akan membawanya pulang? Igneel memberi kode untuk mendekat, Natsu-pun mendekat. Ia duduk disamping sang adik. Dilihatnya Lucy yang duduk disamping sang ayah, ia sudah bisa menduga kalau ayah anak itu sudah berbaikan. Ada rasa bersyukur didalam hati kecilnya.

"Lihatlah Jude, dia putraku. Natsu" kata Igneel

"Aku sudah mengenalnya, Igneel" jawab Jude cuek sambil menyesap teh hangatnya

"Aku kan hanya memperkenalkan secara resmi saja" jawab Igneel merajuk

"Oh ya, kira-kira kapan kau kembali setelah ini?" tanya Igneel yang tidak dipahami oleh Natsu

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu" jawab Jude

"Lucy akan aku jaga, dia sudah aku anggap seperti putriku sendiri. Bukan begitu, sayang" kata Igneel pada Jude dan istrinya

"Lucy-san juga sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri" sahut Wendy

"Bagaimana kalau Lucy jadi kakakmu sungguhan nanti, Wendy?" goda Igneel. Mata Natsu melotot seketika, sedangkan Lucy hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Atmosfer jadi sedikit tegang, tidak tahukah Igneel kalau ini adalah topik yang sangat tidak mengenakkan?

"Ha, ha . . . bagaimana ya" jawab Wendy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Seketika Igneel tertawa, diikuti Jude yang tertawa terpaksa. Kemudian Grandine juga tertawa dan diikuti Wendy.

Jude pamit, Taurus sudah membukakan pintu mobil, ia membungkuk penuh hormat pada keluarga Dragneel. Lucy memeluk ayahnya sejenak, sungguh sebenarnya ia sudah tidak nyaman disini, bukan karena keluarga mereka tapi karena satu orang. Mobil Jude-pun pergi, Lucy melambaikan tangannya perlahan, senyum tipis bertengger di bibir manisnya. Ia sangat senang bisa berbaikan dengan sang ayah, hal yang tidak pernah diimpikannya tapi menjadi kenyataan. Mereka masuk, Lucy dan Wendy berpamitan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Sedangkan Natsu ia pamit ke kamarnya. Dan, tinggallah sepasang suami istri Dragneel. Mereka menghela nafas.

"Untung hanya gejala sementara yang diakibatkan Depresi Mayornya. Sungguh melegakan" kata Grandine

"Ya, ada kalanya seseorang perlu meluapkan segala emosinya agar merasa lega. Lihatlah, Lucy bahkan terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Ia juga sudah berbaikan dengan Jude. Tapi aku tak habis fikir dengan Jude yang mau pergi akhir bulan ini. tega sekali dia meninggalkan Lucy" jawab Igneel

Tidakkah kalian tahu apa rencana kedua penyandang marga Heartfilia itu?

Kediaman Eucliffe. Sting makan malam dengan tidak bersemangat, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya saja. sudah seminggu ini ia tidak nafsu makan. Sang ibu sangat khawatir. Nyonya Clara mengambil sendok dari tangan Sting dan sang empunya tersentak. Ditatapnya sang ibu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Weisslogia juga sampai mengentikan acara makannya, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Sting terpuruk seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya nyonya Clara

"Tidak ada, hanya kurang selera" jawab Sting

"Kurang selera selama seminggu? Kau fikir ibu tidak tahu kalau kau tengah _galau?_ " cerocos sang ibu yang tentu tepat sasaran. Sting tersenyum tipis, ibunya memang yang nomor satu dalam menebak apa yang dia fikirkan dan rasakan.

"Apa ada masalah denganmu dan Lucy?" tanya nyonya Clara yang sialnya tepat sasaran lagi. Ingin rasanya Sting memarahi ibunya saat ini juga, tapi apalah daya ia sedang tidak bersemangat. Iya ia memang memutuskan hanya menjadi teman Lucy, tapi mengubah cinta laki-laki pada perempuan menjadi cinta seorang sahabat itu sulit. Memang mudah untuk dikatakan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan. Sting tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang tentu ibunya sudah tahu kalau jawabannya _iya._

"Kau ditolak?" tanya nyonya Clara lagi

" _Cih! Kenapa lagi? Apa ibu Paranormal?" gerutu Sting dalam hati_

"Sayang, sudahlah. Ada kalanya Sting tidak bisa bercerita, jangan mendesaknya terus. Kau bukan ibu-ibu labil yang ingin tahu masalah percintaan putramu kan?" kata Weisslogia menengahi

Nyonya Clara mendelik, ditatapnya sang suami dengan tajam. Teganya, ia kan hanya menjadi ibu yang perhatian, kenapa malah dikatai labil. Ia memajukan bibirnya sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Melihat tingkah sang ibu, Sting terkekeh kecil, keluarganya memang tidak ada duanya. Terlebih pasangan suami istri paling aneh yang pernah ada adalah kedua orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Weisslogia berdering, dilihatnya layar _touchscreen_ itu dan ia segera permisi ke ruang kerjanya. Sudah biasa kalau sang ayah mendapat panggilan mendadak.

Ruang kerja Weisslogia. Ia mendapat telfon dari dokter Grus. Dokter kepala di Weisslogia Hispital di london. Matanya terbelalak, ia mengerutkan dahi sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan dokter Grus. Telfon terputus, tangan Weisslogia-pun lemas, matanya menerawang.

"Pantas saja gelagatnya sangat aneh. Cih! Dasar Jude" kata Weisslogia

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dokter manapun mengoperasimu. Karena aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau jantungan diruang operasi nanti" kata Weisslogia kemudian _(Author : maksudnya membuat Jude terkejut begitu ya . . .)_

"Teman macam apa yang menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari temannya yang seorang dokter? Kau fikir mereka tidak akan memberitahuku?" kata Weisslogia lagi

...

Hari berganti hari, Lucy mulai sedikit merubah sikap dinginnya pada Natsu. Ia sudah mau bicara dua atau tiga kata pada pemuda itu, ya ia fikir untuk apa mengacuhkannya toh sebentar lagi ia tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Anggap saja ini sebagai salam perpisahan, setidaknya itu yang difikirkan oleh Lucy. Mereka kembali dekat, meski Lucy biasa saja dan hanya Natsu yang selalu menjadi pihak pembicara aktif. Melihat itu, Sting hanya mampu menahan gejolak dalam hatinya, ia harus sabar, saatnya nanti pasti ia bisa melupakan cintanya pada Lucy. Latihan terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah hari H.

Aula SMA fairy Academy. Semua kelas sudah menunjukkan aksinya diatas panggung, tidak banyak yang mau tampil karena banyak dari kelas memilih membayar denda dan tidak mau repot. Sedangkan karena kelas 1-5 memainkan Drama, maka mereka diberikan nomor urut terakhir. Detik berganti detik, menit pun terus berjalan, tak terasa kini sudah urutan terakhir. Dekorasi disiapkan. Natsu berdiri dengan gelisah sambil menggigit kukunya. Loki dan Gray hanya geleng-geleng tak habis fikir dengan kepanikan yang melanda teman pinknya itu. Sting seperti biasa, ia stay cool sambil menggoyang-goyangkan satu kakinya, yang tandanya ia juga gelisah. Sebenarnya khawatir dan gelisah bukan karena demam panggung, melainkan karena bintang utama mereka lama sekali dirias. Lucy-pun keluar dibantu Levy. Seketika semua orang menoleh padanya, mata kedua pemuda yang tadi gelisahpun sampai melotot melihat betapa anggun dan cantiknya Lucy saat ini. Mengenakan gaun pink panjang dengan rompi yang menutupi gaun berlengan buntungnya. Rambutnya yang disanggul keatas dengan disiakan beberapa helai anak rambutnya membuat kesan elegan bak putri sungguhan. Natsu meneguk saliva melihatnya, seketika rona merah menjalari kedua pipi tannya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Lucy sangat malu, ia membuang muka.

Drama dimulai . . .

Loki mulai membaca narasi.

"Cinta dan Benci adalah kedua hal yang selalu melekat di hati setiap manusia. Mereka juga bagaikan sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda namun memiliki jarak yang sangat dekat. Maka kisah ini kami sebut sebagai _one partition two sides._ Kisah ini berawal dari salah satu kerajaan besar di Alvarez yang dipimpin oleh Zen Paris. Suatu saat kerajaan Alvarez menyerang Ishgar dengan tujuan merebut wilayah. Dalam penyerangan itu, sang ratu dan raja terbunuh dan menyisakan sang putri. Karena tahta kosong, putri dilantik menjadi Ratu dan menguasai Isghar" kata suara Loki yang menggema diseantero aula

Tirai dibuka, memperlihatkan peperangan antara kedua belah negara. Kini terlihatlah Robin aka Gray yang berhasil menyusup ke istana. Ia membantai siapapun yang ia temui hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai di tempat ratu dan Raja Margareth yang tak lain adalah Rogue dan Aquarius. Robin berperang sengit dengan Erik Margaret, sang raja Isghar.

"Alvares, kenapa? bukankah kita sudah menandatangani perjanjian kalau tidak ada gencatan senjata?" tanya Erik sambil mengadukan pedangnya

"Anda terlalu naif raja, tidakkah pernah anda berfikir kalau ini hanyalah siasat raja kami?" tanya Robin

"Aku percaya pada kalian, tapi kenapa kalian membunuh kepercayaanku? Kalau ingin wilayah akan aku berikan tapi kenapa kalian sampai membunuh rakyat yang tidak bersalah?" tanya Erik lagi, ia terpental tapi berhasil untuk tidak terjatuh. Ditatapnya Robin dengan tajam.

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas Raja kami menyebutnya sebagai permainan" jawab Robin jujur

"Raja macam apa yang mempermainkan kepercayaan orang?" teriak Erik dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghunuskan pedang ke perut Robin namun naas, ia kalah gesit alhasil Robin menusuknya duluan. Erik terjatuh dengan darah membanjiri bajunya, sang Ratu Rin Margareth mendekat, namun belum sempat ia mendekat ke arah sang suami sebuah pedang berhasil menembus perutnya. Ia tumbang, tangannya terulur berusaha mencapai sang suami namun ia tidak sanggup dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Erik berusaha berdiri namun sulit, ia hanya mampu menumpu badannya dengan kedua lututnya. Berbalik hendak mendekati sang istri namun sayatan pedang kembali menggores punggungnya, iapun tumbang.

"Itulah konsekuensinya karena sudah mau percaya pada Alvarez" kata Robin dan melenggang hendak keluar, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sang putri mematung di ambang pintu. Putri yang Robin akui sangat cantik, ia bahkan berdesir melihatnya. Dilihatnya arah tatapan Putri itu, segera disembunyikannya pedang yang telah berlumuran darah. Putri itu berlarian kearah ayahanda dan ibundanya dengan berderai air mata, Robin melihatnya. Ia sudah siap menarik kembali pedangnya namun ia ingat perkataan seseorang.

Akhirnya Robin keluar. Diluar istana, Alto aka Sting sang Jendral utama Perang tengah bersandar pada gerbang. Robin berhenti sejenak.

"Cih, ini karena permintaanmu. Kalau tidak aku sudah pasti membunuhnya" kata Robin kemudian menaiki kudanya

"Kau berhutang padaku, dan jika rajaku meminta pertanggung jawaban, akan kupastikan menyeretmu, Alto" kata Robin sebelum pergi. Alto menyeringai, ia menatap kearah istana dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Kini tirai kembali tertutup. suara Loki kembali menggelegar.

"Kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa kerajaan berserta kedua orang tuanya mengubah Elsa, ia mulai menjadi ratu yang disegani dan ditakuti terlebih Sang Jenderal yang selalu setia padanya dan mengawalnya kemanapun ia pergi. Sang Jenderal yang memang adalah teman masa kecil Elsa melatihnya menggunakan pedang, panah dan peralatan perang lainnya hingga ia mahir" kata Loki membaca kembali narasi

Tirai kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan Elsa aka Lucy yang kini telah menjadi ratu. Pandangan matanya dingin, penuh amarah serta kebencian. Semua menatapnya takjub.

"Alvarez, Zen Paris. Kalian akan merasakan amarahku" kata Lucy dengan sangat menjiwai

"Alto. Kita akan mengadakan serangan balasan. Hubungi para jenderal dan siapkan semuanya" kata Lucy pada Alto yang tak lain adalah Sting

"Siap, yang mulia" kata Sting berjongkok dengan satu lutut menjadi tumpuan, ia kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan sang ratu sendirian

"Zen Paris, lihat saja. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, tidak. aku akan menyayatmu hidup-hidup. Dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" kata ratu Elsa Margareth aka Lucy dengan seringaian iblisnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan segala gejolak dalam hatinya.

Narasi kembali dibacakan. Yang isinya menerangkan tentang kekecewaan Raja Alvarez karena tidak berhasil menumbangkan seluruh Isghar. Kini Zen Paris duduk disinggasananya dengan sangat angkuh. Ditatapnya Jenderal perangnya dengan pandangan berbagai arti.

"Hoh, Jadi anak kecil itu masih hidup" kata Zen Paris aka Natsu dengan nada iblisnya

"Maafkan saya, Zen-sama" kata Robin aka Gray

"Maaf? Karena kelalaianmu anak itu berhasil menjadi ratu dan Isghar kembali bangkit" kata Zen lagi

"Saya akan membunuhnya" kata Robin aka Gray

"Siapa bilang aku ingin kau membunuhnya sekarang? Tidakkah lebih menyenangkan membuatnya menderita dalam posisi itu kemudian membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku?" tanya dan kata Zen aka Natsu dengan penuh seringaian

TAKJUB

Semua takjub, terlebih anggota keluarga Dragneel, sang ibu sampai melongo melihat putranya yang sangat menjiwai peran. Loki kembali membacakan Narasi dimana Perang terjadi dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Isghar. Tak hanya itu, karena mereka kalah dan membuat sebagian wilayah dikuasai oleh Alvarez, para jenderal Isghar mulai tidak mempercayai Elsa. Mereka meng-klaim Elsa tidak becus sebagai ratu.

Kini scene beralih ke Elsa yang murung sambil menekuk lutut menghadap sungai. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian perangnya tanpa armor, wajah berantakan dan rambut yang sudah tak karuan. Ia menangis, menyesali ketidakberdayaannya. Air matanya semakin deras tak kala mengingat ayahanda dan ibundanya meninggal tepat dihadapan matanya. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa yang menghunuskan pedang, ia menyalahkan seseorang yang tega menyuruh orang itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dirinya jadi ia tidak perlu menderita? Ditengah kesedihannya, Robin mengintai dari jauh. Ia membawa kain untuk membekap Elsa. Dan benar saja. Karena ia tidak siaga, Elsa bisa dibekap dan dibawa pergi oleh Robin menuju ke Alvarez. Setelah kepergian Robin, muncullah Alto. Ia menatap sepatu sang ratu yang tertinggal sebelah. Ia tersenyum dan bisa menebak siapa pelakunya.

"Fiuh, kau merepotkan juga raja Alvarez. Teruslah begitu maka aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Isghar dan Elsa lalu membunuhmu" kata Alto penuh seringaian

Elsa ditutup mata dan mulutnya. Tangannya juga diikat dibelakang tubunya. Ia membuka mata tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Zen aka Natsu masuk ke penjara dimana Elsa disekap, ia membuka penutup mulut Elsa. Diubahnya suaranya sebelum bicara dengan Elsa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ratu Elsa Margareth?" tanya Zen

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyekapku? Apa kau utusan Alvarez?" tanya Elsa

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? apa kau ingin protes?" tanya Zen

"Dasar kurangajar kau! Akan kupastikan memenggal kepalamu setelah ini" umpat Elsa

"Hoh, kurasa sebelum kau melakukannya Raja akan memenggalmu duluan" kata Zen

"Panggilkan aku RAJAMU!" teriak Elsa

Natsu meraih dagu Lucy, dicengkeramnya dagu itu perlahan. Seringaian iblisnya tak pernah lepas darinya sejak ia menjejakkan kakinya didalam penjara ini. semua mata benar-benar terhipnotis melihatnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, apa ini karena efek tidak dipercaya oleh anak buahmu sendiri hingga kau melantur ingin bertemu rajaku? Kau sungguh berani, kau fikir raja mau bertemu dengan ratu rendahan sepertimu? Lihat pakaian dan wajahmu, kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut RA-TU" kata Zen menekankan kata Ratu.

"Bersembah sujudlah padaku dulu maka akan kupanggilkan rajaku" kata Zen

Elsa membenturkan dahinya pada laki-laki yang memegang dagunya. Zen kesakitan, ia terpental kebelakang. Semua penonton tertawa melihatnya, sungguh menarik. Wajah Zen bersemu merah, kesal. Padahal sebenarnya itu adalah efek dari Natsu yang menahan malu karena dahinya dibentur. Tapi ia harus fokus pada naskah. Zen berdiri, dan meninggalkan Elsa begitu saja. diluar penjara, Robin sudah menunggu.

"Bebaskan dia, buang dia diperbatasan" kata Zen lalu pergi

Elsa dibuang di perbatasan masih dalam keadaan diikat dan mata tertutup. Tapi ia yakin kalau tangan seseorang yang membuangnya berbeda dengan tangan yang menyentuh dagunya tadi dipenjara. Masa bodoh, yang jelas ia harus segera kembali dan membalas Alvarez. Alto berlarian mencari Elsa, ia tahu dari Robin kalau Elsa sudah dibebaskan di perbatasan hutan. Alto melepaskan ikatan Elsa dan membuka penutup matanya. Saking senangnya, Elsa-pun memeluk Alto. Oh, ia tidak tahu kalau orang yang dipeluknya ikut andil dalam semua ini.

Di Alvarez, Zen menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengurungkan niatnya membuat Elsa bersembah sujud padanya? Dahinya terasa berdenyut, ia masih merasakan efek benturan tadi. Ia ingat betul kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat racun oleh Margareth. Zen merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan tanda pengenal kerajaan milik Erik Margareth. Ya, disitulah awal perangnya, ia menyerang Isghar tanpa penjelasan dan berusaha merebut wilayah. Hingga pada akhirnya sang raja menemuinya dan meminta maaf, disitulah perjanjian perdamaian dibuat. Namun Zen tidak selunak itu, bukankah bagus mereka berdamai jadi ia dan jenderalnya bisa masuk istana dan membantai mereka semua?

Ditengah keterpurukan Isghar, tiba-tiba Alvarez mengumumkan Pesta merayakan kemenangan. Elsa yang mendengar berita itu memiliki rencana untuk menjatuhkan sang raja, ia akan membalas penghinaan yang telah ia dapat karena ulah Zen. Elsa menyiapkan gaun yang jauh berbeda dengan seleranya, Alto yang mengetahuinya mencoba melarang. Ya, ia sadar kalau Elsa harus menjaga jarak dengan Zen. Karena jika tidak, maka rencananya akan gagal. Elsa tahu kalau dulu ayahandanya pernah mengirim sepaket obat untuk Keluarga Paris, raja Alvarez. Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Alvarez tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

Pesta Kerajaan Alvarez, dengan tema the Phantom. Dimana semua tamu undangan diwajibkan mengenakan topeng. Elsa datang dengan tanda pengenal kerajaan lain yang ia pinjam dari sahabatnya. Di singgasananya, Zen duduk dengan angkuh, memandang penuh arti para gadis bangsawan yang hadir, tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Karena dendamnya ia jadi lupa akan sosok seorang wanita. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut blonde, mengenakan gaun panjang dark blue tanpa lengan, dan rambut blow yang dikucir kesamping. Ia segera turun dari kursinya dan mendekat, semua mata menoleh ke arah mereka. Bahkan Elsa tidak tahu kalau aksinya ini akan berhasil. Zen mengulurkan tangan yang disambut oleh Elsa dengan senyum banyak makna. Mereka berdansa dengan sangat serasi, Elsa sangat pandai mengikuti musik. Tubuhnya bergerak secara alami, sungguh mata Zen terpana melihatnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang" tanya Zen dengan nada berbisik

Oh entah apa yang terjadi, Hati Elsa berdesir mendengar suara baritone itu. ya, Hati Elsa aka Lucy. suara Natsu sangat menenangkan dirinya. Kata mengingatannya pada seseorang entah kenapa membuat Lucy merasa sedikit ganjil. Levy menonton lewat monitor sambil membaca naskah, sempurna. Tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Apa itu penting? tidakkah lebih penting menikmati saja pesta ini? bukankah pesta ini untuk merayakan kemenangan anda, Raja Zen Paris" kata Elsa dan membuat penekanan di kata Raja Zen Paris. Mendengar suara gadis dihadapannya Zen mengernyitkan dahi.

Narasi kembali mengalun.

"Zen merasa suara gadis dihadaannya tidak asing. Suara yang familiar namun lebih lembut, suara yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Kulit lembut yang ia rasakan ketika menyentuhnya membuat hatinya berdesir. Segala perasaan aneh mulai menggelitik batinnya. Oh, apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Mendengar narasi kali ini, Natsu merasa aneh. Bukannya ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya? Loki tersenyum penuh makna sementara Levy melotot, ia segera berlari ke tempat Loki dan mematikan microfonenya. Dipukulnya kepala Loki sekeras mungkin.

"Kau ingin mengacaukannya?" teriak Levy

"Heh, jangan marah dulu, lihat saja efeknya" kata Loki kemudian menunjuk layar

Natsu blushing berat. Ingin sekali ia memukul Loki saat ini juga. Sesaat ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi Loki sejadi-jadinya. Merasa gelagat Natsu aneh, Lucy menginjak kakinya seolah memintanya untuk fokus.

"Maaf Zen-sama" kata Lucy keluar dari naskah. Tentu semua mulai panik, bisa gawat kalau Lucy diluar naskah. Agar menyempurnakan Drama ini saja mereka harus mengganti dialog terakhir karena Lucy sengaja melenceng terus.

"Bailah, siapa namamu?" tanya Natsu kembali pada naskah

"Anda yakin ingin tahu namaku?" tanya Elsa dengan lembut, ya nada lembut yang penuh dengan kebencian

Mereka berdansa dengan sangat apik, Zen mulai berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada Elsa sementara lawannya tidak berusaha menghindar sama sekali atau lebih tepatnya sedang menantang. Zen tidak habis fikir, gadis dihadapannya sangat menarik. Tidak takut dan membuatnya penasaran, jika ia melepaskan topengnya, apa ia akan tambah terpesona? Zen terbuai dengan manik karamel dihadapannya, sungguh cantik. Elsa yang awalnya tidak gentar mulai goyah, manik Onyx itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau ia harus menampar Zen agar ia merasa dipermalukan dipestanya sendiri. Hingga . . .

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu" kata Zen dengan sangat lembut

Elsa terkejut, dadanya sesak saat ini juga. Ia bahkan lupa cara bernafas, apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Zen Paris, seorang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya jatuh cinta padanya? Elsa berhenti, ia melepaskan tangannya. Musik masih mengalun, Zen terpaku ditempat.

"Ne, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Zen dengan pandangan lembut dan seolah memohon. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merendahkan martabatnya sebagai seorang raja Alvarez.

"Ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi tidak disini Zen-sama. Aku akan menemui anda dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku . . ." kata Elsa tertahan, Zen sumringah, ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan grins-nya. Jujur Elsa berdegup kencang melihatnya, apa ini? apa ia melihat raja Alvarez yang terkenal kejam dan bengis tersenyum? TERSENYUM? Ia berusaha menepis semua itu dan menahan dirinya agar tidak terpedaya.

"Di medan perang" jawab Elsa menatap tajam Zen. Senyum Zem sirna, ia benar-benar tersentak. Tatapan itu, mata itu, sungguh menyakitkan. Tak terasa Zen memegangi dadanya. Elsa tersenyum sinis seolah meremehkan dan berlalu meninggalkan pesta.

Sepeninggalan Elsa, bibir Zen bergetar.

"Elsa Margareth" kata Zen menyebut nama gadis yang telah merebut hatinya dalam sepersekian menit

Narasi kembali dibacakan oleh Loki. Ia mengatakan bahwa sejak saat itu Zen tidak menyerang Isghar. Ia lebih memilih memanah dan berburu dihutan untuk mengalihkan fikirannya. Kenapa ia harus terjerat dalam hal rumit seperti ini? kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang membuat hidupnya hancur? Disaat ia memanah, ia terpeleset dan jatuh terguling-guling. Lengannya patah, tubuhnya memar. Hari sudah gelap tapi ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukannya. Seseorang menariknya dan membantunya keluar. Tapi sampai diatas sebuah tamparan mulus mengenai wajahnya. Ya, walaupun itu hanya acting karena Lucy tidak benar-benar mengenai wajah Natsu.

"Bodoh, kau gila hingga menyeberang ke wilayahku?" teriak Elsa

"Elsa" panggil Zen dan menatap gadis dihadapannya. sorot lampu menerpa wajah Lucy membuat Natsu bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Elsa menarik tangan Zen dan mengobati lukanya, ia memang melihat Zen tadi dan menguntitnya. Jadi ia menunggu sepi baru menyelamatkan Zen. Padahal bisa saja ia membiarkannya kemudian Zen dimakan binatang buas dihutan. Tapi hatinya berkehendak lain. Zen mengamati betapa cantiknya wajah Elsa, ia tidak menyangka bahwa jatuh cinta seindah ini.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita hentikan perang ini" kata Zen kemudian

"Maksudmu?" tanya Elsa seolah tidak paham

"Kita perbaiki semuanya dan memulai dari awal" pinta Zen

"Jangan mimpi Zen-sama. Aku sudah bersumpah mengulitimu hidup-hidup jadi aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku" kata Elsa masih mengobati luka Zen

Sakit, Zen merasa sakit. Kata-kata Elsa sudah benar-benar mengulitinya saat ini juga, betapa tidak? ia jatuh cinta padanya, memimpikannya setiap malam dan merindukannya disetiap hela nafasnya. Tapi Elsa malah menolak kebaikannya, dan kenapa juga ia mau menolongnya?

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Zen dengan sendu

"Karena aku membencimu" jawab Elsa, jujur Lucy sangat suka bagian ini. ia ingin melihat ekspresi Natsu setelahnya. Ini didepan umum, akankah ia menunjukkan wajah innocentnya atau ia akan pura-pura merasa tersakiti?

Tertawa. Zen tertawa alias Natsu keluar dari naskah. Levy lagi-lagi panik. Laxus-sensei menepuk dahinya, ia sudah berkeringat digin. Mirajane-sensei mengambil tisu dan membasuhnya.

"Apa yang lucu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati dan aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendamku. Itu saja" jawab Lucy dengan sebal, walaupun ia masih dalam naskah

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, ia mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Lucy. benar-benar diluar naskah. Nafas Lucy tercengat, ia tidak ingin Natsu menciumnya lagi. Tidak akan, sudah cukup.

"Kunanti kau dimedan perang, Ratu" bisik Natsu yang memang perkataannya sama dengan naskah.

Narasi kembali membahana. Kini narasi mengatakan perang kembali diadakan. Kali ini Zen ikut serta, ia ingin melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya menghunuskan pedangnya padanya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau gadis itu tengah berbohong. Alto maju dan melawan Robin, mereka beradu pedang. Robin menatap tajam Alto, ia tidak habis fikir dengan teman seperguruannya itu yang berada dalam jalur yang sangat salah. Karena sesalah apapun dirinya membantai orang, itu karena perintah Raja yang mutlak. Tapi bagaimana dengan Alto, ia sengaja menebar kebencian pada Elsa hingga ia membenci Zen. Hingga . . .

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu. Dengar, hentikan ini. kita akhiri saja, aku juga sudah lelah berperang dengan temanku" kata Robin

"Teman? Teman yang berkhianat dengan memihak kerajaan yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya?" tanya Alto

"Mereka tidak menghancurkan keluarga kita. Keluarga kita-lah yang bersalah karena merencanakan konspirasi" jawab Robin

"Sesalah apapun Alvarez tidak harus mengeksekusi mereka kan?" tanya Alto dengan amarahnya

"Itu keputusan ayah kita sendiri, Raja akan membebaskan mereka setelah menjalani bakti sosial selama 2 tahun. Tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan malu, lebih baik mati daripada menanggung malu. Mereka jahat tapi raja malah berbaik hati, hingga pada akhirnya mereka bersembahsujud meminta minum racun saja" jelas Robin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Pembohong, kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kau berusaha menipuku?" Alto tidak percaya

"Alto, jangan siksa dirimu dengan mengadu domba mereka" bujuk Robin. Alto menghunuskan pedangnya pada perut Robin, ia berusaha berdiri dan tersenyum. Alto sangat marah dan meninjunya yang memang tidak kena karena lagi-lagi hanya acting.

"Aku akan terus mengadu domba mereka hingga Elsa membunuh Zen dan berhasil menguasi Alvarez. Kemudian aku akan mendapatkannya dan membuatnya menjadi Ratuku" kata Alto dan menghunuskan pedang lagi hingga Robin tumbang. Tapi ia tahu kalau hunusan pedang Alto tidak dalam, ia berdecih.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya pada Zen?" tanya Alto

"Kau fikir kenapa? aku tidak ingin membuatmu berakhir mengenaskan seperti kedua orang tuamu. Dan jika aku mengatakannya kau fikir ia akan percaya? Diam atau tidaknya aku sama saja. kau puas?" jawab Robin menahan sakitnya

Zen dan Elsa tengah bertarung. Melihat itu, Erza sangat bangga, anak didiknya sangat berbakat. Ia juga bangga karena meminjamkan armor koleksinya pada Lucy. hampir semuanya tumbang, kini tinggal mereka berdua dan Alto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka atau lebih tepatnya jauh dibelakang Zen.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang?" tantang Zen

Jujur Elsa bergetar, ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah takut jika sampai kehilanga Zen. Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Tentu jawabannya tidak. ketika mereka terlempar, Elsa menyeringai. Tapi air matanya jatuh menggenangi wajahnya, Zen tersentak. Ia merasa sakit sekarang ini.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau malah membuatku begini?" tanya Elsa dalam isakannya

"Kenapa? aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Zen

"Andai saja kau tidak membunuh orang tuaku maka aku tidak akan semarah ini" ucap Elsa dengan nada bergetar

"Mereka yang lebih dulu membunuh orang tuaku. Mereka meracuni ayahanda dan ibunda" bala Natsu

Elsa tersentak. Meracuni? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ia tidak tahu itu? jadi itu alasannya?

"Obat yang ayahmu kirim adalah racun" kata Zen dengan penuh penekanan

"Tidak, itu obat. Aku memastikannya sendiri. Kakek tua itu tidak akan salah membawa dan mengantarkan obat. Dia tabib kerajaan tidak mungkin" bantah Elsa

Kini giliran Zen yang tersentak. Kakek tua? Yang mengantar obat itu adalah pengawal muda. Bukan kakek tua, tunggu. Apakah mungkin? Mereka dijebak? Mereka sengaja diadu domba?

"Elsa, kita dijebak. Semua ini perangkap agar kita saling membenci dan membunuh. Yang mengantar obat itu bukanlah kakek tua seperti yang kau sebutkan. Dia . . . masih muda" kata Zen. Betapa terkejutnya Elsa mendengarnya, ia masih dalam keterkejutannya hingga Alto berlari dan bersiap membunuh Zen. Elsa terbelalak, ia mengkodekan agar Zen menjauh namun pemuda itu malah menatap sendu dirinya. Alto semakin dekat, Elsa berlari dan menghadang. Alhasil pedang Alto menembut perut Elsa. Alto dan Zen terbelalak. Dengan sigap Zen menangkap Elsa. Alto menjatuhkan pedangnya, ia tidak bermaksud membunuh Elsa, orang yang dicintainya. Zen sangat marah, diletakannya Elsa dan ia segera menebas Alto tanpa ampun.

Zen mendekapnya dengan sedikit tangan gemetar, ditatapnya nanar Elsa aka Lucy, dengan nada gemetar pula ia mencoba menyebut nama Elsa namun fikirannya kosong seketika. Nama Elsa tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Isi dialog ia lupakan begitu saja ketika Lucy yang memerankan Elsa lemah tak berdaya didekadapannya. Ini sama seperti latihan, Lucy terbatuk-batuk, dengan hati yang sangat enggan ia mengulurkan tangan. Sadar kalau waktunya tak lama, Elsa memberanikan diri meraih wajah Zen.

"Elsa, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Zen kemudian, ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, karena ia benar-benar lupa

"Aku . . ." kata Lucy terbata-bata

"Iya, Aku disini Elsa" kata Zen dengan derai air mata. Ia meraih tangan Elsa dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Menuntun tangan itu untuk mengusap wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Ia tahu kalau Elsa akan meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Aku . . ." kata Natsu mulai mengingat kembali dialognya, sungguh ajaib. Dan lagi, ini sama persis dengan latihan. Elsa tersenyum tulus.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenal sosok aslimu, maaf karena telah membencimu. Ne? Jangan menangis, aku hanya akan tidur saja. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Elsa berusaha menormalkan kata-katanya yang tersendat

Belum sempat Zen mengungkapkan perasaannya, Elsa sudah memejamkan mata. Natsu akan mengucapkan dialog-dialog terakhirnya dalam Drama namun tiba-tiba.

GELAP

Lampu mati. Semua tentu panik. Laxus-sensei menghubungi security. Para penontoh heboh. Begitupula dengan para pemeran Drama, Sting mengangkat kepalanya tapi tak melihat apa-apa.

Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy. Lucy bingung, bukankah harusnya mereka menghentikan Drama ini. hingga tiba-tiba sebuah dialog diucapkan Natsu, Dialog yang lagi-lagi melenceng dari naskah.

"Luce . . ." panggil Natsu lembut

Bukakah Natsu harusnya memanggil nama Elsa? Ada apa ini? Lucy sungguh tidak habis fikir.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Natsu kemudian. Lucy menengang, apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Apakah Natsu baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Kenapa ada rasa aneh menjalari setiap nadinya? Dan menggelitik perutnya? Kenapa detak jantungnya meningkat saat ini juga? ia sudah bersumpah akan menjauh dari Natsu setelah ini, tapi kenapa kata-kata Natsu baru saja seolah menahannya? Atau ia yang tidak rela meninggalkan Natsu. Ia masih dalam keterkejutannya hingga sebuah sentuhan halus kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang melakukannya. Lucy terdiam, ia tidak sanggup bergerak seolah ia memang menerimanya. Natsu menciumnya dengan lembut. Para penonton menyalakan ponsel, sebagian dari mereka terkejut melihat adegan apa yang mereka saksikan. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan seketika lampu menyala. Lucy menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha kembali dalam drama. Akhirnya ia terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Zen.

"Elsa, Aku mencintaimu. Jangan seperti ini, buka matamu. Tidak apa jika kau menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, tapi kumohon bukalah matamu. Aku mohon . . . hiks Elsa" kata Natsu terbata-bata. Dipeluknya Elsa dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Zen aka Natsu

To Be Continue

Maaf kepanjangan *bungkuk 45 derajat.

Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, sesungguhnya itu adalah ketidak sengajaan auhor.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, yang jelas semoga kalian menikmati fic ini yang sudah hampir selesai. Jujur alur dramanya jauh diluar prediksiku, aku mengetiknya begitu saja. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang setia menanti dan membacanya. Kutunggu review kalian pokoknya . . .

Maaf jika minggu depan aku tidak bisa update. Aku akan update LAST CHAPTER setelah lebaran. Aku janji. Karena tanggal 27 aku ada ujian, maaf sekali ya . . .

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	14. Chapter 14 END

A VOICE TO YOU

Chapter 14 FINAL : Thanks for Hate and Your Love

Walaupun telat, Nao mengucapkan Selamat hari raya idul fitri, bagi yang merayakan.

Sebelumnya maaf karena updatenya terlalu lama, dikarenakan banyaknya kesibukan duniawi terutama suasana lebaran. Terimakasih juga untuk para readers yang setia menunggu fic gaje Nao ini, selamat membaca chapter terakhir yang Nao jamin, sangat panjang.

 _WARNING : "Chapter ini panjang, karena 2 chapter jadi satu, So don't like don't read"_

 **Balasan Review**

 **Stayawake123** : Terimakasih, selamat membaca last chapter ya . . .

 **Fic of Delusion** : Entahlah, aku sih Cuma menulis apa yang ada di imajinasiku saja, tapi ternyata malah alurnya molor. Jadi kalau menurut cjapter 13 harusnya masih 2 chapter lagi, tapi setelah difikir mending aku pendekin saja, dan yah . . . di chapter ini akan aku percepat saja alurnya. Dan Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya,

 **Ochana** : Iya kan? Aku memang sengaja kok, soalnya pembalasan chapter awal. Makasih sudah mau menunggu, selamat membaca dan terimakasih juga atas penyemangatnya, ujianku lancar kok . . .

 **KuroNalu** : Kita sama, aku juga berfikir begitu. Ini fiction, didalamnya ada fiction lagi. Ini dia last chapter, kutunggu revienya ya . . .

 **Mihawk607** : iya makasih atas penyemangatnya, aku terus semangat kok

 **Kuuderegirl3** : benarkah? Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, makasih banyak kalau kamu berfikir begitu. Kenapa ciuman di gelap-gelapan? Yah . . . karena biar seru aja, hehehe

 **Cemilan** : banyak yang bilang begitu kok, bikin deg-degan gimana gitu . . . makasih banyak kalau kamu suka, makasih juga sudah mau ceking tiap hari, yup! Aku semangat!

 **ACKeeiluen** : Begini, sejak awal pembuatan fic ini aku merencanakan aksi bunuh dirinya Lucy, tapi semakin kesini kok kayaknya nggak ada scene yang pas. Tapi syukurlah kesampean di chapter 13. Sedia tissue kalau begitu, atau mau bersender di pundak author? Hehehe *Lupakan. Aku juga sama, ini cerita nyelekit, bikin ngilu, nyesek, dan kadang bikin melting sendiri. Genre-nya aja Drama/Hurt-Comfort, jadi harus mendramatisir dan penuh akan adegan melo-nya dong. Terimaksih atas dukungannya, selamat menikmati scene-scene di last chapter ya . . .

 **Putri aqua** : Karena author sangat sibuk putri-san, iya kok aku janji. Ini dia . . . Okey deh, ujiannya sukses kok tinggal tunggu hasil, sebenernya banyak kesalahan setelah kubaca-baca lagi, maaf. Tidak lama kok dia pergi Cuma beberapa tahun aja, sampai mereka dewasa.

 **Nafikaze** : kenapa? aku nggak pernah berfikir seperti itu, tapi maaf jika author mengatakan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, sungguh author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 **Aoi Shiki** : Iya last chapter, setelah ini rencananya Nao mau buat fic NaLu bertemakan _Vampire._ Yang sepertinya ceritanya belum ada di fic ini, nantikan saja ya . . .

 **Nakumi** : Iya, mereka akan pisah bertahun-tahun sampai mereka dewasa. tidak apa asalkan kamu tetap menikmatinya,

 **Puja** : Itu si Natsu sudah ngaku kan? Tinggal Lucy-nya yang bagaimana. Silahkan menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini, douzou . . .

 **Fridom friday** : silahkan anda temukan jawabannya di last chapter ini, hehe

 **Guest** : iya, sankyu

 **Chibi-chan** : makasih, iya next kok. Ini dia, selamat membaca,

 **Apri883** : OK OK, author juga sebenarnya nggak sabar mau namatin ini fic,

 **Hannah** : Iya iya, maaf kalau lama updatenya, yang penting author gak ingkar janji. Selamat membaca last chapter, kutunggu reviewnya.

 **Hrsstja** : iya, semua pertanyaan anda akan author jawab di chater ini, jadi selamat menyimak . . . semoga terhibur

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Natsu kemudian. Lucy menegang, apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Apakah Natsu baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Kenapa ada rasa aneh menjalari setiap nadinya? Dan menggelitik perutnya? Kenapa detak jantungnya meningkat saat ini juga? ia sudah bersumpah akan menjauh dari Natsu setelah ini, tapi kenapa kata-kata Natsu baru saja seolah menahannya? Atau ia yang tidak rela meninggalkan Natsu. Ia masih dalam keterkejutannya hingga sebuah sentuhan halus kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang melakukannya. Lucy terdiam, ia tidak sanggup bergerak seolah ia memang menerimanya. Natsu menciumnya dengan lembut. Para penonton menyalakan ponsel, sebagian dari mereka terkejut melihat adegan apa yang mereka saksikan. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan seketika lampu menyala. Lucy menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha kembali dalam drama. Akhirnya ia terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Zen.

"Elsa, Aku mencintaimu. Jangan seperti ini, buka matamu. Tidak apa jika kau menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, tapi kumohon bukalah matamu. Aku mohon . . . hiks Elsa" kata Natsu terbata-bata. Dipeluknya Elsa dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Zen aka Natsu

...

Tepuk tangan menghiasi seantero aula, semua penonton berdiri dan menyeka air mata mereka yang mengalir akibat terlalu mengkhayati adegan drama. Tirai tertutup, di balik tirai Lucy membuka matanya, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Natsu dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Onyx hitam yang memabukkan itu. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang akibat ciuman lembut Natsu tadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Levy segera masuk guna mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi disaat lampu mati, namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat Lucy yang pergi meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya mampu memegangi dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Apakah ini penolakan? Natsu sungguh merasa sakit sekarang ini, ia berfikir jika ia mengatakannya maka masalah akan selesai, setidaknya ia merasa lega. Tapi yang ia dapat? Kekecewaan? Terluka? Penyesalan? Ditatapnya punggung Lucy hingga gadis itu menghilang melewati Levy. Tahu situasi, Levy-pun mengkodekan Natsu untuk masuk.

Tirai kembali terbuka. Lampu aula dinyalakan penuh, di panggung, seluruh pemeran Drama sudah berdiri, mereka bergandengan tangan. Levy selaku sutradara maju kedepan untuk menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk menonton Drama kami. Kami segenap kelas 1-5 mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf sebesar-besarnya jika dalam penampilan kami, kami melakukan kesalahan" kata Levy

"Terimakasih banyak" kata Levy lagi dengan badan membungkuk diikuti yang lain

Tepuk tangan kembali menghiasi gedung aula. Jude tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya, yang ia tahu kini tengah dilanda rasa dilema antara mengikuti dirinya dan bersiap meninggalkan teman-temannya atau tinggal dengan teman-teman yang menyayanginya dan membiarkan ayahnya. Selama ini, Lucy belum pernah memiliki banyak teman seperti sekarang, karena satu-satunya teman Lucy adalah si anak kecil berambut spike pink. Mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, hati Jude bagai dililit benang tak kasat mata. Sakit, sungguh sakit. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, Taurus yang berada disampingnya tentu melihat hal tersebut, ia menyentuh pundak Jude.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Taurus

"Aku baik, sangat baik" jawab Jude berbohong

"Tuan, kita harus segera pergi, Virgo sudah menunggu" kata Taurus kemudian

Jude-pun beranjak dari kursinya. Lucy melihatnya, tatapannya berubah sendu, entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit ragu untuk mengikuti ayahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata Onyx hitam mengawasinya, diikutinya arah pandangan gadis blonde yang kini dicintainya, satu hal yang dapat Natsu simpulkan adalah _ada sesuatu diantara Lucy dan ayahnya yang ia tidak ketahui._

Para penonton mulai bubar, aula mulai kosong. Kini tinggallah anak kelas 1-5 dan anggota OSIS yang mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan mereka. Diantara mereka tentunya ada Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes dan anggota lain yang juga menjadi fans berat Lucy, siapalagi kalau bukan Hibiki Latis dan kawan-kawan. Mereka bertiga mengerumuni Lucy. meminta foto layaknya Lucy adalah primadona. Sting yang menjadi tokoh ketiga harus menelan pahit karena mengingat adegan terakhir dalam drama. Diingatnya kembali adegan terakhir disaat lampu mati.

 _ **Flashback**_

Lampu mati. Semua tentu panik. Laxus-sensei menghubungi security. Para penonton heboh. Begitupula dengan para pemeran Drama, Sting mengangkat kepalanya tapi tak melihat apa-apa.

Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy. Lucy bingung, bukankah harusnya mereka menghentikan Drama ini. hingga tiba-tiba sebuah dialog diucapkan Natsu, Dialog yang lagi-lagi melenceng dari naskah.

"Luce . . ." panggil Natsu lembut

Bukankah Natsu harusnya memanggil nama Elsa? Ada apa ini? Lucy sungguh tidak habis fikir.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Natsu kemudian.

Dibalik panggung Sting yang kebetulan sedang membawa ponselnya, mengarahkan layar ponsel ke arah panggung. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat adegan atau lebih tepatnya kejadian dihadapannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa hancur, hatinya saja belum sepenuhnya pulih namun kini harus diremas lagi. Sakit, ia memegangi dada kirinya yang serasa terlilit. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit yang terus menghujaninya. Sebegitu kejamkah tuhan padanya hingga harus merasakan cinta sepahit ini?

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sting tersenyum getir. Ditatapnya Lucy dari jauh, pandangan penuh cinta dan luka. Tanpa ia sangka Lucy-pun menoleh, mempertemukan mata caramelnya dengan saphire milik Sting kemudian tersenyum. Sungguh, hati Sting merasa hangat karenanya. Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta pada Lucy, gadis yang mampu membuatnya keluar dari batas dirinya dan meruntuhkan segala pertahanan diri seorang Sting Eucliffe.

Sementara Natsu, ia duduk sambil diam-diam menatap Lucy dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan, sedih, terluka, dan penasaran. Kecewa karena tidak mendapat balasan, sedih karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, terluka karena dirinya mungkin tidak dianggap dan . . . penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan Lucy sekarang. Diketuk-ketukkannya kaki pada lantai dan dipangkunya dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan. Pelan, perlahan namun detik-detik berikutnya ia mulai mempercepatnya, entah kenapa ia mulai gelisah. Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak? Iya ia memang sedang terluka, tapi ini berbeda. Perasaan tidak enak itu seperti perasaan saat ia diusir Lucy kecil waktu itu, perasaan saat Lucy meninggalkannya didalam kedinginan. Alis Natsu mulai bertaut, raut wajahnya berubah serius. Otaknya mulai memproses dan berfikir apa yang terjadi, namun belum sempat ia selesai dengan hipotesanya, sebuah sentuhan di pundak membangunkannya.

"Hei, Natsu. Kami ingin mengambil fotomu bersama Lucy. Bisakah kau kesana?" pinta Ren

"Hn?" Natsu menoleh, belum bisa mencerna perkataan Ren

"Aku bilang maukah kau berdiri disamping Lucy, kami ingin mengambil foto kalian untuk majalah edisi bulan depan" kata Ren lagi

"Oh" jawab Natsu kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Lucy

Ketika Natsu sudah sampai di samping Lucy, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Sakit, lagi-lagi ia merasa sakit. Jadi memang benar ia tidak dianggap, padahal tadi ia yakin Lucy menerima ciumannya tanpa memberontak. Padahal tanpa Natsu ketahui, sebenarnya Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa mulai memanas, dan degup jantungnya yang mulai berpicu melebihi batas normal. Melihat Natsu saja sudah memberikan seribu efek, apalagi harus berdekatan seperti sekarang, entah jutaan efek menghujani hati dan benaknya. Dan, jika tetap seperti ini ia akan sulit untuk pergi. Ia harus pergi, harus. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit karena Natsu, jika ia tetap bertahan maka perasaannya akan berubah. Degup jantung yang menyenangkan ini mungkin akan berubah kembali menjadi degup kebencian. Ia tidak ingin hal itu, ia harus kuat. Ia harus pada pendiriannya yaitu ... pergi.

"Hei, Lucy. Bersikap sedikit baiklah pada Natsu, karena dia Drama ini juga sukses" kata Erza yang sudah bersiap dengan kameranya

Lucy dan Natsu mulai berpose dengan kikuk, padahal baru beberapa saat lalu mereka bermesaraan dalam tanda kutip _acting._ Natsu harus berdehem untuk beberapa kali guna menangkan kegundahannya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Natsu, Lucy kumohon kalian saling berhadapan dan bergandengan tangan" pinta Erza dan kedua orang yang dimaksud mulai memposisikan, mengingat mereka tak mau jika harus berurusan dengan _pukulan maut Erza Scarlet_

"Kurang pas, ah! Natsu kau harus menyandarkan dahimu pada Lucy" pinta Erza dengan wajah innocent

Jellal yang berada dibelakang sang kekasih hanya tersenyum simpul, jika sudah seperti ini Erza tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Jika ditanya apa motifnya? Entahlah tanya saja pada yang bersangkutan, Erza Scarlet.

Wajah Natsu memerah, haruskah ia melakukannya? Pose itu tidakkah terlalu romantis? Bagaimana kalau Lucy melihat wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus? Dan jika berada di posisi itu juga, mau tak mau ia melihat wajah Lucy dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi saja, akankah ia bisa? Wajah itu, mata itu, hidung itu, pipi itu, dan bibir itu adalah godaan tersendiri untuknya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia terbawa suasana dan kembali mencium Lucy? Natsu masih belum beranjak hinga tangan Lucy menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sadar dahinya sudah menempel pada dahi Lucy. Teman-teman sekelas mereka bersorak, Loki menggigit jari, Gray menyeringai penuh arti, Rogue melirik Sting dan Sting mematung ditempat.

Natsu terbelalak, matanya terbuka lebar. Lucy yang semula memejamkan matanya, perlahan membuka matanya. Menampilkan indahnya bola mata caramel itu, untuk sesaat Natsu tak bisa berkutik, ia mulai gugup. Bagaimana ini? Lucy menatapnya? Sedangkan Lucy, dalam hati ia merasa sangat malu, bagaimana tidak? Natsu nenatapnya, bola mata memabukkan itu membiusnya. Matanya bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar berkedip. Rona merah tipis mulai menjalari pipi pualamnya. Lampu camera berkilat.

"Lagi" kata Erza

Nafas Lucy mulai memburu, dan nafas itu berhembus menggelitik hidung Natsu dan membuat wajahnya tambah memerah. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol diri dan menahan gejolak yang terus membeludak. Meresapi betapa hangatnya dahi Lucy, dan merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit dan nafas gadis itu. Lampu camera kembali berkilat, dan Erza tersenyum puas.

"Good Job" kata Erza

Natsu membuka matanya dan mulai melepaskan tautan tangannya pada tangan gadis blonde dihadapannya. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak rela jika harus melepaskan genggaman hangat itu. Dulu ia sangat membenci gadis ini, keberadaannya saja membuatnya muak apalagi sentuhannya. Miris menyadari semua ini adalah karma untuknya. Memang benar jika cinta dan benci itu beda tipis, seperti drama yang mereka mainkan. Keduanya bagaikan satu bagian dua sisi.

"Oh ya, sekadar pengumuman untuk menghargai kerja keras kalian malam ini kita akan mengadakan pesta. Jam 7 nanti semuanya harap berkumpul kembali disini. Semua siswa diharap hadir" kata Jellal tiba-tiba

"ASYIKKK" semuanya bersorak minus ketiga tokoh utama kita

Lucy tertunduk, pesta? Bahkan sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Levy kurang setuju

"Ini kan kejutan" jawab Jellal pasti

"Setidaknya beritahu jauh-jauh hari biar Levy kecil kami menyiapkan gaun" kata Loki

"Kau mencibirku?" kata Levy memicingkan matanya pada teman Oranye-nya

"Ampun Levy" kata Loki mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya ditodong polisi, semuanya tertawa melihat mereka

Canda tawa menghiasi mereka, ramai sungguh ramai. Tapi diam-diam Lucy pergi, ia masuk ke ruang ganti dan berganti pakaian. Ditatapnya gaun yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta Natsu padanya. Setelah kiranya rapi, iapun pergi dengan memastikan tidak ada satupun yang melihatnya. Diluar gerbang sekolah Sang ayah, Taurus dan Virgo sudah menunggu. Mereka tersenyum kearahnya, tanpa banyak bicara ia masuk mobil diikuti mereka bertiga. Mobil BMW hitam itu mulai menjauh, meninggalkan Fairy Academy yang sudah sepi. Mata Lucy terus menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya menerawang. Merasakan gelagat aneh putrinya, Jude-pun angkat bicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lucy?" tanya Jude

"Iya ayah" jawab Lucy

"Kalau kau tidak ingin pergi katakan saja tidak" kata sang ayah

Lucy menoleh, menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan penuh luka, air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Ayah, sudah kubilang kan bawa aku pergi. Dan jika aku menolak, aku ingin ayah menyeretku untuk tetap pergi" kata Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Iya ayah akan membawamu. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi, sayang" kata Jude merengkuh bahu Lucy dari samping dan menyenderkan kepala putrinya pada pundaknya.

Lucy menangis, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Jude mengelus kepala Lucy berusaha menenangkan dan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, namun bukannya reda tangis Lucy malah semakin keras. Pasalnya perlakuan sang ayah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ya, Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang mendekapnya disaat ia ingin melarikan diri, pemuda yang mencegahnya bunuh diri dan pemuda yang sudah merebut hatinya. Hatinya.

" _Aku akui Natsu, aku jatuh cinta padamu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu. Karena aku tidak ingin kecewa dan terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak! lebih tepatnya aku takut untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Karena semuanya terlalu rumit untukku. Dan jika mengingat kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan padaku, maka cinta ini tak lain hanyalah sebuah efek samping dari rasa benciku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tapi ini juga terlalu egois jika dikatakan sebagai efek samping dari kebencian, karena sejak awal bertemu denganmu entah kenapa aku sudah merasakan getarannya. Walaupun seiring berjalannya waktu itu berubah" kata Lucy lagi dalam hati_

Nyonya Grandine, Wendy pulang kerumah. Mereka heran kenapa rumah sangat sepi, dipanggilnya Capricorn, sang kepala pelayan datang dengan kepala menunduk. Belum sempat Nyonya Grandine membuka pembicaraan, Capricorn sudah memotongnya dengan menyerahkan selembar surat pada sang nyonya. Nyonya Grandine menerimanya dan segera membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

 _Dear Grandine and Igneel_

 _Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah mau merawat putriku_

 _Terimakasih sudah memberikan kasih sayang pada putriku yang tidak bisa aku berikan padanya karena keegoisanku waktu itu_

 _Terimakasih juga sudah menyembuhkan putriku_

 _Maaf jika aku berpamitan lewat surat, ini juga karena aku terpaksa mengingat permintaan Lucy_

 _Grandine, Igneel . . ._

 _Aku akan pergi bersama dengan Lucy, aku akan memulai hidup baru bersamanya_

 _Maaf aku teralu egois dengan membawanya secara mendadak,_

 _Sebenarnya ini tidak mendadak, aku yang sudah berbohong pada kalian waktu itu, maafkan aku_

 _Maaf juga jika aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian,_

 _Jaga diri kalian baik-baik_

 _Best Regards_

 _Jude Heartfilia_

TES

Nyonya Grandine menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah dibohongi oleh kedua marga Heartfilia itu. Bagaimanapun Lucy juga putrinya, bagaimana mungkin Jude se-egoist itu? dan kenapa mereka harus pergi tanpa pamit? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Tidak, koreksi, pasti ada yang telah terjadi pada Lucy hingga meminta ayahnya membawanya secara diam-diam. Kamar Lucy, pasti gadis itu meninggalkan sesuatu untuk menjawab segala pertanyaannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Grandine naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Lucy.

Kamar Lucy, hanya cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidur yang menyala. Tanpa menghidupkan lampu utama, Grandine segera mencari-aari barang bukti di meja belajar Lucy. Tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku diary berwarna pink yang mungkin sengaja ditinggalkan, dibukanya segera diary itu, Grandine memicingkan matanya kemudian terbelalak. Tangannya bergetar mendapati fakta yang tertulis disana. Jadi Lucy pergi karena Natsu? jadi selama ini tanpa ia ketahui Lucy dengan apik menyembunyikan fakta kalau Natsu menyiksanya? Tidakkah semua itu keterlaluan? Menyayat tangan? Mengguyur air dingin? Memfitnah? Menghempaskan digudang? Kaki Grandine lemas, ia merosot dan terduduk dilantai, Wendy masuk dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang ibu.

" _Tuhan, hukum aku atas kejahatan putraku" kata Grandine dalam hati_

"Ibu-ibu, sadarlah" kata Wendy

Di bandara international Fiore, Lucy sudah duduk dikursi VIP bersama sang ayah dan kedua pelayan setia keluarganya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Matanya memandang luar masih dengan menerawang. Matanya sembab. Dan tepat pukul 05.00 PM pesawat yang ditumpanginya mulai lepas landas.

" _Selamat tinggal, Natsu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Sementara itu, Natsu pulang kerumah guna bersiap untuk pesta perayaan malam ini, namun ketika ia membuka rumah sang ibu sudah menyambutnya dengan raut wajah yang murung.

"Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa suasananya seperti ini? mana Lucy?" tanya Natsu

"Natsu" kata sang ibu menatap Natsu dengan pandangan kesal, marah, dan terluka, perlahan mata Grandine mulai berkaca-kaca, tentu hal itu membuat sang putra mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak paham.

"Ibu, kenapa? apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Dia meninggalkan buku hariannya untukmu" jawab sang ibu dengan nada bergetar, Wendy yang setia menemani sang ibu hanya mampu tertunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja, ia juga tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya tega melakukan hal itu pada seorang gadis hingga membuatnya pergi.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Natsu lagi, masih tak paham. Tak ada jawaban lagi selain uluran surat dari sang ibu. Tangannya menerima surat itu dengan gemetar dan was-was, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. Dibukanya surat itu, dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berlari menuju kamar Lucy.

BRAK

Pintu kamar Lucy kembali terbuka. Natsu mencari sesuatu seperti yang ibunya maksudkan, disentuhnya buku harian Lucy dengan tangan gemetar.

" _Apa dia pergi? Apa dia benar-benar pergi?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Dibukanya buku harian itu dengan pelan, seolah buku harian itu sangat rapuh. Lembaran pertama mulai ia baca.

 _Hari ini aku tinggal bersama keluarga Dragneel, Disini aku merasakan kembali apa itu hangatnya keluarga. Namun satu hal yang membuatku kecewa adalah, putra keluarga ini menganggapku sebagai 'parasit'_

NYUTT

Seutas benang berhasil melilit hati Natsu, sakit. Ia tentu ingat saat itu, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Lucy. Saat ia mendeklarasikan kebenciannya dan menutup matanya.

 _Aku bersyukur diizinkan sekolah lagi. Namun naas bagiku karena teman sekelasku membenciku karena aku tidak bicara. Memang apa salahnya aku tidak bicara? mereka bahkan tidak tahu alasanku tidak bicara._

 _Hari kedua disekolah, Natsu menghantamku dengan bola basket. Walaupun itu tidak sengaja harusnya ia meminta maaf. Apa aku terlalu egois jika menginginkan kata maaf darinya? Meski bibirku mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi sejujurnya hatiku tidak baik-baik saja, aku sedih, dan merasa kecewa. Loh? Kenapa aku kecewa?_

 _Natsu menyiksaku lagi, tapi aku tidak membencinya. Mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menerimaku di keluarga ini_

 _Praktek memasak membuatku melihat sisi lain dari dirinya, ia ternyata bisa bercanda dan tersenyum. Meskipun bukan karenaku dan bukan untukku, entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan seakan sangat rindu melihatnya. Andai saja ia selalu menunjukkan senyumnya, andai saja ia tersenyum padaku. Ah, apa yang aku fikirkan?_

 _Tidak masalah jika tanganku tersayat dan tubuhku diguyur air dingin ditengah malam. Tapi tidak bisakah ia tidak memfitnahku? Gara-gara dia aku dibenci semua orang, gara-gara dia aku harus berkutat dengan tumpukan sampah dibawah teriknya matahari selama berjam-jam. Apa aku membencinya? Jawabannya tidak, aku hanya kecewa, ya lagi-lagi aku kecewa._

 _Aku kehilangan gantungan berhargaku. Disaat aku terpuruk, aku melihat langit berubah menjadi mendung seolah ikut berduka atasku. Dan disana, di depan lobi, aku berdiri memandang hujan. Tanpa kusadari Natsu berdiri disampingku, ia terlihat sangat berantakan, dan seperti biasanya hanya kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulutnya, sakit? Iya memang sakit. Tapi melihat wajahnya lebam dan pakaiannya sangat kusut, kukeluarkan sebuah payung dan plester untuknya. Sungguh, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu . . . meski harusnya jika orang lain memandang kami, akulah yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena bajuku sangat kotor dan bau_

 _Aku tidak pernah membencinya sekalipun. Tapi ia selalu menguji kesabaranku, harus bersabar bagaimana lagi aku? Apa aku juga harus bersabar jika aku dihempaskan digudang? Ditinggalkan sendirian dan ketika terbangun sudah dirumah sakit? Haruskah aku sabar? Atau haruskah aku membencinya, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya kesal dan marah padanya . . ._

 _Aku membencinya, aku membenci Natsu. untuk pertama kalinya aku bicara setelah sekian lama, tapi kalimat pertamaku adalah 'aku membencimu'. Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak menghinaku sampai kedalam hati dan mengkorek-koreknya, kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini_

 _Aku membencimu, berharap kau pergi dari hadapanku tapi yang kudapat kau malah berbalik kearahku, merengkuhku seolah aku ini sangat rapuh atau seolah kau merasa iba dan kasihan? Atau merasa bersalah?_

 _Aku membencimu, tapi seberapa keras aku meyakinkan diri dan mengingat semua kejahatanmu padaku, rasanya sangat sesak. Cahayamu perlahan melunturkan kegelapan hatiku, dan apa boleh kuakui kalau aku mulai goyah?_

 _Kau kejam, kau jahat, aku membencimu. Tapi kenapa sentuhanmu itu sangat lembut dan hangat? Apa benar itu tangan yang sudah menyiksaku?_

 _Natsu menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku, dia mengambilnya dengan cara yang sangat brengsek! Aku membencimu_

 _Aku bertaruh dengan Natsu, awalnya aku ingin sekali menang dan membuatnya menjauh dariku. Tapi kenapa aku ragu? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela kalau ia menjauh? Apakah ini benar? Haruskah aku mengalah?_

 _Aku terkejut, apa penglihatanku tidak salah? Aku menemukan photo masa kecilnya bersama diriku semasa kecil. Photo dimana keduanya saling tersenyum bahagia, apa ini dia dan aku? Kenapa ia bisa memilikinya? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa sangat takut sekarang ini?_

 _Aku bermain Drama bersama Natsu. sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tapi apalah dayaku. Mama, lidahku kelu jika harus mengatakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' meski itu hanyalah acting_

 _Aku bingung dengan perasaanku, aku membencinya tapi ia malah mendekapku dan menhalangiku bunuh diri. Dia bahkan tak segan-segan menciumku lagi hanya untuk menenangkanku yang mulai menggila_

 _Aku takut, aku takut jika aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu_

 _Natsu sangat egois! Tapi aku juga egois karena meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi kurasa ini lebih baik karena jika aku mengatakannya aku tak akan sanggup menatap Onyx hitam nan memabukkan itu . . . apa mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?_

 _Bertanya pada diriku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu? Jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu, kadang aku merasa iya dan kadang aku merasa tidak_

 _Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu, Natsu_

 _Good Bye Natsu, Thanks for hate and love me_

TES

TES

TES

Kaki Natsu seraya tak bertulang, ia merosot dan terduduk dibawah, tangannya terkulai dengan masih menggenggam buku harian Lucy. Pandangan matanya menjadi kosong dan air mata membanjiri pelupuk mata hingga pipinya. Air mata yang mengalir seolah hujan yang menghujani bumi setelah kemarau panjang. Sangat pedih, seperti luka yang ditorehkan air garam kemudian dikorek lagi dan lagi. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menutupi luka itu, luka akibat perbuatan kejinya sendiri, namun sekarang luka itu kembali terbuka bahkan menganga lebar. Apakah ini akhirnya? Apa ia dan Lucy harus berakhir seperti ini? setelah ia jatuh cinta pada Lucy, setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Lucy malah meninggalkannya dengan seribu luka?

Tiga hari berlalu . . .

Kediaman Dragneel. Nyonya Grandine dan Igneel berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lucy. Igneel membuka pintu perlahan, dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati ia dan istrinya masuk. Didekatinya putra sulungnya yang meringkuk dilantai sambil memeluk buku harian Lucy. sudah tiga hari ia seperti itu.

"Natsu, ayo turun, kita sarapan. Kau sudah tiga hari tidak makan dan minum" kata sang ayah

HENING

"Natsu, jangan seperti ini sayang, ayo kita turun. Perhatikan kondisimu. Natsu sayang, ayolah ibu mohon" bujuk sang ibu

Masih hening, Natsu menulikan pendengarannya. Ia malah semakin meringkuk dan memeluk erat buku harian Lucy. Matanya terpejam dan air mata masih setia menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"Jika kau tetap seperti ini, setidaknya berbaringlah dikasur" kata Igneel pasrah

"Apa aku bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah berhasil menyakiti dan mengusir seseorang yang sangat kucintai?" tanya Natsu kemudian dengan suara sangat lirih dan serak, namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya

"Kesalahan ini anggaplah sebagai pelajaran untukmu, dengan begini kau bisa lebih menghargai lagi apa itu yang namanya perasaan" jawab Igneel bijak

"PER-GI" kata Natsu kemudian mengusir orang tuanya

"Natsu" panggil Grandine sendu

Natsu bangkit.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" teriak Natsu sambil bangkit dan menunjuk pintu. Sontak saja Igneel dan Grandine terkejut, kenapa dengan putra mereka? Setelah tiga hari diam kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini? Grandine bergetar, ia benar-benar takut sekarang

"PERGI ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG KALIAN DENGAN PAKSA!" teriak Natsu lagi

Igneel memejamkan mata mendengar makian sang putra kesayangannya. Ia mendekap Grandine dan berusaha menenangkannya. Dibawanya Grandine keluar, ia tahu kalau sekarang ini Natsu sangat tertekan. Grandine tak henti-hentinya menangis karena sikap Natsu barusan, ia menangis didekapan sang suami.

"Natsu, anata. Natsu. Aku takut, kenapa Natsuku jadi seperti itu? apa Natsuku akan baik-baik saja?" isak Grandine

"Apa tak bisa kau mencari Lucy dan membawanya kembali?" pinta Grandine yang dijawab gelengan oleh Igneel

"Maafkan aku, mereka tidak ditemukan" jawab Igneel. Ya, sebelumnya Jude mengatakan akan pergi tapi ia tidak menyebutkan tujuan kepergiannya. Dan Igneel sendiri tidak habis fikir temannya itu bisa membohonginya dan beracting dengan apik dihadapan mereka. Ia tersenyum miris.

Fairy Academy. Kelas 1-5 sedikit gaduh, pasalnya ketiga teman mereka tidak masuk selama tiga hari tanpa keterangan. Pertama Lucy, kedua Natsu dan ketiga adalah Sting. Rogue sendiri yang nerupakan sepupu Sting tidak tahu menahu alasan ketidakhadirannya, padahal ia yakin Sting tidak pergi kemanapun selain dirumah.

Kediaman Eucliffe. Sting duduk menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul kepalanya. Namun tidak ada yang berubah, ia tetap tidak mengerti. Tiga hari lalu ia mendapat kabar dari sang ayah kalau beliau akan mengambil dinas luar dan kemungkinan akan lama kembali. Tapi tentu bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan alasan dibalik dinas luar itu. Weisslogia Eucliffe harus menggantikan posisi dokter kepala di Weisslogia Hospital cabang London untuk beberapa tahun kedepan dikarenakan Dokter kepala disana pensiun dan rumah sakit sedang dalam krisis terlebih ada pasien gawat darurat yang harus dioperasi secepatnya. Pasien itu adalah . . . .

Jude Heartfilia, dengan Leukimia akut dan membutuhkan operasi sum-sum tulang belakang segera. Dan sang pendonor adalah Lucy Heartfilia.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" gumam Sting

"Jadi gosip kalau Jude-san itu sakit adalah benar? Jadi Hertfilia Corp akan hancur begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau Jude-san tidak tertolong dan Lucy hidup sendirian? Atau jika Jude-san tertolong, bagaimana mereka akan hidup tanpa uang?" gumam Sting lagi dengan gelisah

"Lucy pergi diam-diam, pasti ada yang ia sembunyikan. Natsu, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian hingga Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi? Aku harus pergi, Lucy membutuhkanku. Ia pasti sedang menangis sekarang" gumam Sting kemudian dan ia berdiri

Seminggu berlalu

Teman-teman Natsu seperti Loki, Gray, levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, Jellal datang menjenguk. Mereka disambut ramah oleh ibu Natsu, tapi satu hal yang dapat mereka simpulkan adalah suasana rumah Dragneel terasa mendung. Apa yang terjadi? Itulah yang terngiang-ngiang dibenak mereka, hingga Grandine membuka pembicaraan.

"Natsu, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu" kata Grandine

"Kenapa? apa ia sakit?" tanya Lisanna, mantan tunangan Natsu

"Ya, dia sangat sakit. Tapi . . ." kata Grandine tertahan, menyebabkan kedutan di dahi teman-teman Natsu terlihat jelas

"Bukan fisik" lanjut Grandine

"Bibi, ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Lucy juga tidak masuk seminggu ini. kumohon, katakan sejujurnya" pinta Levy dengan sopan

Mata Grandine mulai berkaca-kaca, mengingat kepergian Lucy tanpa pamit hingga menyebabkan putranya depresi seperti sekarang membuatnya sangat sakit. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, dan hanya air mata yang menetes. Erza mendekat dan menepuk pundak Grandine. Setelah tenang, akhirnya Grandine mulai menceritakan semuanya, betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati fakta itu.

"Jadi selama ini Natsu menyiksa Lucy?" tanya Lisanna tidak percaya

"Ya, bibi juga tidak bisa mempercayainya tapi itulah faktanya. Bibi menyesal karena berhasil ditipu oleh mereka berdua" jawab Grandine

Gray tertunduk, ia memang sudah lama mengetahuinya dari Natsu sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Lucy akan pergi, padahal Natsu sudah berusaha keras mengubah sikapnya dan mulai melupakan dendamnya. Tapi ketika sahabatnya sudah mencintai gadis itu, gadis itu malah pergi?

"Apa mereka punya masalah yang disembunyikan hingga seperti itu?" tanya Erza

"Bibi juga tidak tahu" jawab Grandine

"Aku tahu" kata Gray tiba-tiba

Sore itu, mereka mendengarkan segala cerita Gray. Mengenai fakta dibalik kebencian Natsu pada Lucy, alasan dibalik penyiksaannya, semuanya. Natsu yang frustasi, diluar kendali seperti orang gila dan fakta kalau Natsu mencintai Lucy. Lebih tepatnya fakta Natsu selalu mencintai Lucy, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Sepanjang cerita, mereka hanya mampu tertunduk dan memeras dada kiri mereka yang ikut merasakan sakit.

"Aku akan menemuinya" kata Lisanna

"Percuma, kau akan diusir juga nak" kata Grandine

"Jika diusir aku akan mencoba lagi dan lagi" jawab Lisanna

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku masih mencintainya. Tapi karena aku peduli padanya sebagai seorang teman" lanjut Lisanna dan melangkah menuju kamar Lucy yang ditempati Natsu sekarang.

Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama yang Lisanna rasakan setelah masuk ke kamar. Dihidupkannya saklar lampu, dan terlihatlah sosok surai pink yang meringkuk dilantai dengan memeluk sebuah buku harian. Didekatinya Natsu dengan hati-hati, disentuhnya pundak Natsu dengan lembut. Dan benar saja, Natsu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh seketika, tapi ketika Onyx hitamnya menatap manik birunya, ia terlihat kecewa kemudian membuang muka lagi dan bersiap memejamkan mata namun perkataan Lisanna menghentikannya.

"Kenapa? kau kecewa karena aku bukan Lucy?" tanya Lisanna

"Pergi" usir Natsu dengan datar

"Kau pengecut Natsu, kalau kau mencintainya harusnya kau menahannya pergi" kata Lisanna

"Berisik! Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku? Jangan sombong hanya karena kau pernah mampir dihatiku!" jawab Natsu ketus

Sakit, Lisanna berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tidak memasukkan kata-kata Natsu kedalam hati meski kata-kata itu sudah berhasil menghunusnya sampai tembus ke jantung.

"Kalau kau ingin menyiksa diri, kenapa tidak bunuh diri sekalian? Dengan begitu kau tidak merasakan sakit?" cibir Lisanna lagi dengan menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu memprovokasi Natsu adalah hal terbaik untuk sekarang ini.

Natsu bangkit, ia duduk dan ditatapnya Lisanna dengan pandangan membunuh. Tentu yang ditatap bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh aku" pinta Natsu dengan suara yang mantap

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna

"Kau bilang dengan mati aku tidak merasakan sakit, jadi kumohon bunuh saja aku. Setidaknya hukum aku karena telah melukainya, menyiksanya dan mempermainkannya, juga membuatnya pergi. Bunuh, kumohon Lis . . . bunuh aku" kata Natsu dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata, ia mulai mendekat ke Lisanna dan mencengkeram bajunya

"Kau menyayangiku kan? Kalau begitu kabulkan permintaanku ini, bunuh aku, Lis . . ." rengek Natsu dengan nada penuh luka

" _Ya, aku menyayangimu, sangat, tapi sebagai seorang teman" jawab Lisanna dalam hati_

"Aku akan membunuhmu, tapi apa kau tidak akan menyesal? jika kau mati, bagaimana jika Lucy kembali? Kau bilang kau mencintainya?" tanya Lisanna dengan air mata yang menyeruak keluar

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi ia sudah pergi, jadi untuk apa aku hidup. Dan jika aku tetap hidup dan ia kembali apa yang akan aku dapat? Dia membenciku, kau tahu, dia membenciku" kata Natsu sedih

"Setidaknya hiduplah agar ia bisa balas dendam padamu nantinya. Dan jika saatnya tiba kalian bisa saling memaafkan dan belajar bersama apa itu yang namanya cinta" jawab Lisanna dengan bijak

Natsu mengendurkan cengeramannya. Ia menangis terisak-isak seraya memukul dadanya yang tak henti-hentinya melilit dan seakan robek. Lisanna memeluk Natsu dengan lembut, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa kembali memeluk seseorang yang pernah singgah dihatinya, jantungnya berdegup tapi ia tahu kalau degupan itu bukanlah cinta. Melainkan kasih sayang dari teman untuk seorang teman.

... 7 Tahun Kemudian ...

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang dengan mata caramel berpose dengan apiknya di depan camera. Sang fotografer tak hent-hentinya memujinya. Semua busana yang ia kenakan sangat cocok dengannya. Seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 23 tahun dengan rambut berwarna scarlet serta mengenakan kacamata mengangguk-angguk tanda ia puas. Puas karena design-nya bisa begitu sesuai dengan sang model. Pemotretan selesai, sang model melangkah keluar dari area pemotretan dan melenggang menuju sang gadis scarlet.

"Pemotretan yang bagus, Lui" kata gadis scarlet

"Hmm . . . setelah ini kau harus menepati janjimu, Erza" kata Lui

"Dasar, kau banyak berubah, Lucy" bisik Erza kemudian, Lui yang dipanggil Lucy seketika melotot, sedangkan Erza hanya menyeringai sambil membenahi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bergeser dan meninggalkan Lucy.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu disini, Erza" umpat Lucy

"Ha'i Ha'i" jawab Erza

Ruang CEO Heart Magazine. Lucy sudah mengganti pakainnya dengan kemeja kerja yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok selutut yang melekat pas dengan tubuhnya, tentunya dengan dua kancing kemeja yang sengaja dibuka. Menampilkan kalung berhias permata dengan liontin bulan yang memeluk matahari. Ya, kalung milik Natsu yang disimpannya untuk Lucy namun dibuang karena terlalu marah pada sang adik yang memakainya tanpa izin. Entah kenapa kalung itu sekarang sudah bertengger manis di leher jenjang Lucy. Lucy duduk membenahi rambut wig coklatnya yang panjang. Di meja kerjanya, terdapat name tag CEO Heart Magazine, Lui Heart. Ya, Lucy mengubah namanya menjadi Lui Heart sekarang. Ia mengarahkan jari jemari lentiknya pada mouse dan matanya menyipit ketika membuka e-mail dari Erza. Dibukanya e-mail itu yang isinya foto sekaligus berita tentang . . .

 _1 Januari 2022 - Pewaris Dragneel Corp, Natsu Dragneel menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan Fernandes Hotel_

 _4 Maret 2022 - Natsu Dragneel dikabarkan dekat dengan adik CEO Elfman Strauss_

 _12 Desember 2022 - Natsu Dragneel mengaku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan perempuan dikarenakan ingin mengejar karir, ia juga menyatakan tidak mau memiliki kekasih atau menikah sebelum bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya_

 _11 Mei 2023 - Dragneel Corp dinyatakan sebagai investor terbesar di tahun ini, Natsu Dragneel tersenyum dihadapan pers_

 _21 Mei 2023 - Natsu Dragneel mengelak memiliki gangguan psikologi berupa depresi akut_

 _25 Mei 2023 - Ferdra Hotel and Resort selesai dibangun di pusat kota London dan akan diresmikan 11 Juli 2023_

Lucy tersenyum, akhirnya setelah sekian tahun ia bisa mendapat kabar tentang pemuda yang sudah memporak-porandakan hatinya. Baru beberapa detik ia tersenyum, sebuah panggilan masuk membuyarkan senyumnya, ia mendengus kesal acaranya terganggu. Di tekannya tombol hijau di layar touchscreen-nya.

 _Erza : Kau sudah menerimanya?_

 _Lucy : Sudah, tapi kau malah menggangguku_

 _Erza : Hei, apa kau tengah mengagumi wajah tampannya yang sudah dewasa?_

 _Lucy : Cih! Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa ia hidup menderita saja, tidak ada alasan khusus. Lagipula berita apa ini? 4 Maret 2022 dan 12 Desember 2022? Kau fikir aku butuh yang seperti ini? huh?_

 _Erza : Protes saja! kalau kau tidak suka yang cari sendiri! Kau kan kaya! Kau bisa menyewa paparazi atau detectif handal untuk memata-matainya!_

 _Lucy : Aku akan dimarahi Sting kalau sampai ketahuan, kau tahu?_

 _Erza : Kau saja yang takut ia marah, faktanya Sting tak pernah marah padamu kan? Hei, jangan permainkan perasaannya, kalian sudah bertunangan, Apa kau ingin merusaknya?_

 _Lucy : Tentu tidak! aku hanya akan bermain sebentar dengan si 'Pinky' itu. Aku akan menunjukkan padanya kalau aku sekarang berubah, aku bukanlah Lucy Heartfilia yang dengan bodohnya mau terjerat jaring-jaring cinta palsunya. Aku Lui Heart, CEO Heart Magazine dan Model kelas dunia. Oh ya, apa kau berhasil mensponsori wardrobe (maaf jika penulisan atau istiah salah) mereka?_

 _Erza : Jangan sebut namaku Erza Scarlet kalau begitu saja tidak bisa. Jadi kau yakin akan menghadiri undangan itu?_

 _Lucy : Lihat saja nanti_

 _Erza : Baiklah, aku hanya akan menonton saja. Tapi ingat, aku tidak mau mendengar curhatanmu kalau kau terperangkap dalam permainanmu sendiri. Dan aku mengirimkan satu bonus untukmu . . ._

 _Lucy : OK_

Lucy mematikan telfon dan menghela nafas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto yang bertengger di meja kerjanya. Ya, foto pertunangannya dengan Sting Eucliffe, sang Dokter kepala dan CEO Weisslogia Hospital sekarang. Wajahnya memerah mengingat moment itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sebentar lagi marganya akan berubah menjadi Eucliffe. Ia masih dalam fantasinya, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya tepat dengan email baru dari Erza. Lucy memposisikan diri dan duduk dengan seriusnya. Seseorang masuk, gadis bersurai biru gelombang dengan manik biru pula, memakai seragam rapi dan membawa beberapa berkas, ia memiliki name tag _Juvia L._

"Lui-sama, ini berkasnya. Setelah ini anda ada rapat dengan departemen perencanaan untuk membahas wawancara ekslusif dengan Dragneel dan Fernandes Corp sampai pukul 12.00 siang, Setelah makan siang anda ada pertemuan dengan pihak Produksi sampai pukul 02.00 siang, selanjutnya anda memilih gaun yang akan dikenakan di undangan peresmian, dan malamnya anda ada makan malam dengan client sampai pukul 10.00 malam" jelas Juvia dengan lancar

"Kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk istirahat?" tanya Lucy dengan lesu

"Anda tidak menyimak dengan baik? anda mendapat istirahat jam makan siang" jawab Juvia

"Kalau begitu siang ini siapkan aku mobil, aku ingin makan diluar" pinta Lucy seraya menyerahkan dokumen yang sudah ia tanda tangani

"Tentu, Lui-sama" jawab Juvia menerima dokumen pemberian Lucy

Juvia undur diri, setelah pintu tertutup Lucy menyeringai. Juvia bahkan tidak mengenalinya meski sudah 2 tahun menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya.

Hari ini Lucy benar-benar menjalani semua aktivitasnya sesuai schedule yang sudah diatur oleh sang sekretaris yang merupakan teman SMA-nya. Hingga jam makan siang Lucy kabur dengan memicu mobil sport merahnya keluar dari Heart Magazine. Ia memicu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, berbelak-belok melewati pengendara lain dan membiarkan sumpah serapah para pengendara yang kaget akan aksinya. Dan, sampailah ia di Weisslogia Hospital, ia memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan keluar kemudian masuk ke rumah sakit. Ketika di Lobi, para pegawai mulai berkasak-kusuk, sang model kelas dunia berada di hadapan mereka. Jangan lupakan wajah Lucy yang tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum dan sapaan pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Ia naik lift dan menuju lantai teratas.

Sting menyandarkan punggungnya yang serasa mau copot karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan dokumen dan memutar kursinya menghadap keluar jendela. Ah, ia lebih menyukai berkutat diruang operasi daripada dengan lembaran hitam putih itu. Matanya mulai terpejam, namun kemudian terbelalak saat menyadari ada sentuhan dipundaknya. Otomatis ia terlonjak kaget.

"Lucy?" Sting menaikkan satu alis mendapati tunangannya berdiri dengan manis dihadapannya

"Hmm? Kau terkejut?" tanya Lucy membuat Sting _sweatdrop_

"Aku hampir jantungan gara-gara kau, kukira sekretarisku yang datang memberi setumpuk pekerjaan" keluh Sting

"Makanya beli jantung cadangan sesegera mungkin" canda Lucy seraya menyedakepkan kedua tangannya didada

"Hei" Sting tidak terima

"Bercanda" kata Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kau sudah makan? Ayo makan, mumpung aku ada waktu" pinta Lucy

"Kau ada waktu atau kau kabur agar dapat waktu?" selidik Sting

"Aku benar-benar dapat waktu, jadi ayolah" rengek Lucy, dan Sting-pun luluh

Akhirnya mereka berdua makan bersama di restoran tak jauh dari Weisslogia Hospital, semua orang memandang mereka dan tak segan-segan mengabadikan moment itu dengan mengambil beberapa foto. Lucy tak menghiraukannya, itu sudah hal biasa baginya. Sting tersenyum tipis mengingat kepribadian Lucy berubah Drastis, ia lebih percaya diri, berani dan sedikit pemberontak sekarang. Tapi Lucy tetaplah Lucy, gadis yang ia cintai. Lucy bercerita banyak hal tentang pekerjaannya begitupula dengan Sting, mereka tertawa dan bahagia bersama. Melihat senyum Lucy, entah kenapa dada Sting rasanya sakit. Sudah 7 tahun sejak saat itu, tapi kenapa ia merasa kalau senyum Lucy itu palsu?

 _ **Flashback**_

Setelah tiba di London, Sting segera menuju ke rumah sakit ayahnya. Disana, ia menanyakan pada receptionist dimana ruang operasi pasien bernama Jude Heartfilia. Dan, disinilah ia, berdiri sendirian membawa beberapa tas yang cukup besar dan menunggu sang ayah keluar dari ruang operasi. 4 jam berlalu, Weisslogia keluar dan terkejut melihat putranya.

"Sting?" panggil sang ayah

"Ayah, bagaimana? Apa Jude-san selamat? Apa operasinya berhasil? Apa Lucy baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting bertubi-tubi

Weisslogia mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas karena kelakuan putranya semakin liar dan mirip sang ibunda. Diusapnya kepala Sting pelan dan meninggalkannya karena ini masih jam kerja.

"Ayah perlu bicara nanti denganmu" kata Weisslogia kemudian pergi

Kini, Sting menunggui Lucy yang terkulai lemas di ranjang rawat inap setelah keluar dari ruang operasi, kata sang ayah keadaannya stabil dan ia baik-baik saja. tapi sudah seharian ia menunggu Lucy tak kunjung sadar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan akan kembali esoknya.

Esoknya, Jude sudah sadar, ia menemui putrinya di ruangan rawatnya tapi Lucy masih tertidur. Jude mulai merasa ada yang tak beres. Ia segera memanggil Weisslogia dan Weisslogia-pun bertindak. Lucy koma, Sting shock mendengar kabar tersebut. Selama satu bulan penuh Sting setia menemani Lucy di rumah sakit meski sudah dilarang Jude dan sang ayah. Dan tepat satu bulan itu Lucy membuka matanya, namun ketika ia membuka matanya . . .

Lucy terbangun, ia mengerjabkan matanya. Langit-langit terlihat putih, dimana ia? Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja sakit, segala memori berputar dikepalanya, semuanya. Ingatan dimana ia bertemu anak kecil bersurai pink, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berjanji bersama, dan melukainya. Mengusirnya, serta memintanya untuk enyah, kemudian kecelakaan maut itu. semua itu sangat jelas, dan anak itu bernama . . .

Natsu

Lucy memegangi kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Dipukul-pukulnya kepalanya dengan keras, dan ia mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan itu dari otaknya, namun semakin ia berusaha semakin jelas pula ingatan itu. Perlahan kenangan akan siksaan Natsu dan kebaikan Natsu ikut menghantuinya bagaikan kaset kusut. Semuanya berputar begitu cepat. Lucy berteriak.

BRAK

Sting membuka pintu dengan raut wajah sangat panik. Dibuangnya kantung belanjaan yang tadi ia bawa, buah-buahan menggelinding kesana kemari.

"Lucy, ada apa? Ada apa? Hei! Jangan pukul kepalamu seperti itu!" cegah Sting

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGINGATNYA! TIDAK!" teriak Lucy

"Apa memangnya? Kau mengingat apa?" tanya Sting

"AKU BENCI INGATAN INI! AKU BENCI DIRIKU! ARGGGGHHHH!" teriak Lucy kemudian ia mendorong Sting kelantai dan melemparnya dengan barang-barang yang ada

Weisslogia dan Jude masuk, Jude berusaha mendekati Lucy tapi ia malah terkena lemparan botol yang hampir saja mendarat di wajahnya kalau ia tidak segera menghalanginya dengan lengan. Legannya berdarah, Lucy menangis. Ia mengucap maaf berkali-kali, dan mulai terisak-isak. Tahu kemungkinan yang terjadi, Weisslogia segera mengambil jarum suntik dan membius Lucy.

Sejak saat itu Lucy menjalani rehabilitasi selama satu tahun, yang membuatnya tertinggal dalam sekolah. Sting selalu menemaninya meski ia selalu diusir dengan tidak etisnya. Bahkan Lucy tak segan memukul atau menghajar Sting sampai babak belur. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Lucy mulai sembuh dan bisa menerima kenyataan akan ingatannya dan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Natsu. Dan saat itu pula ia mulai mengakui keberadaan Sting, ia meminta maaf pada pemuda itu karena perilakunya.

"Maafkan aku, Sting" kata Lucy

"Aku tidak pernah marah atau benci padamu, Lucy" jawab Sting

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" pinta Lucy

Ya, Lucy yang memulai pertunangan mereka. Awalnya Sting tidak setuju karena ia tahu jauh dilubuk hati Lucy, tidak pernah ada tempat spesial untuknya. Karena sudah ada seseorang yang menempatinya, tapi gadis itu kekeh kalau ia tidak mencintai Natsu dan menginginkan Sting. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Lucy, dan tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersedih akhirnya dengan berat hati Sting menerimanya. Sejak saat itu, Lucy selalu tersenyum padanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis atau sekedar bersedih. Sting tentu senang dengan kemajuan ini, bolehkan ia sedikit egois kali ini saja? bolehkan ia memiliki gadis itu?

Heartfilia Corp bangkrut. Tapi untung saja Jude masih memiliki sedikit saham di Heart Magazine. Lucy mengganti namanya dan merubah penampilannya kemudian mengejar sekolahnya melalui program akselerasi. Setelah lulus SMA, ia langsung dikontrak oleh Heart magazine sebagai modelnya meski harga kontraknya tidak seberapa. Lucy bersyukur karena dengan itu ia bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia kuliah melalui program akselerasi pula, 3 tahun ia sudah menamatkan gelar S2-nya. Heart Magazine berada pada masa kritis, sang ayah sedang kembali ke Magnolia. Terpaksa ia menggantikan sang ayah untuk rapat Dewan di Heart Magazine sebagai salah satu pemegang saham. Disanalah Lucy tampil, ide briliiantnya mampu mengangkat Heart Magazine dari keterpurukan. Tak lama setelah itu ia diangkat sebagai CEO.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Oh ya Lucy, apa kau akan hadir di acara itu?" tanya Sting seraya meminum Jus Lecy-nya

"Tentu, kenapa? kau tidak diundang ya?" goda Lucy

"Hei, jangan meledekku. Aku punya banyak sekali schedule yang harus diselesaikan" jawab Sting dengan cemberut, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak

"Iya, aku diundang. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak hadir" jawab Lucy kemudian

"Oh ya, aku harus pergi, aku harus ke percetakan sekarang atau aku akan terlambat. Sampai bertemu Sting" kata Lucy dan mengecup pipi kanan Sting kemudian melenggang pergi. Tentu yang dikecup blushing berat, ia benar-benar malu sekarang ini.

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda bermantel Hitam, berkaca mata hitam, bertopi coklat dengan surai pink yang sedikit mencuat keluar serta syal kotak-kotak aneh berjalan keluar dari bandara. Ia menoleh kanan kiri memastikan keadaan aman. Ia menyetop taksi dan segera masuk.

"Anda mau kemana?" tanya pengendara Taxi

"Jalan saja" jawab sang pemuda

Pemuda aneh itu menurunkan syal yang menutupi mulutnya dan membuka kacamatanya. Ia adalah Natsu, ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan kota London. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menghirup udara luar. Kapan lagi ia bisa refresing? Sekali-kali tidak apa kan? Dilihatnya layar iklan yang menampilkan banyak iklan dengan model yang sama. Jantung Natsu tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat, nafasnya mulai memburu dan wajahnya memerah. Aneh, getaran apa ini? Natsu memegangi dada kirinya, berdesir. Apa ia akan menggila lagi? Dengan segera ia merogoh saku dan meminum sebutir pil penenang guna menenangkan detak jantungnya, namun tak ada reaksi berarti. Jantungnya terus berdegup melihat model di layar iklan itu, rasanya sangat tidak asing. Dan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia rasakan sirna sudah, tunggu. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Pak, siapa dia?" tanya Natsu menunjuk layar iklan

"Dia, oh . . . Lui Heart. Dia adalah model kelas Dunia, tidak mungkin anda tak mengenalnya?" tanya sang pengendara Taxi balik

Natsu hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Dan dia adalah CEO Heart Magazine" lanjut supir Taxi

Barulah Natsu terkejut, ia menajamkan matanya dan mengeryitkan dahi memandangi wajah Lui yang tersenyum ceria dengan mata caramel yang berbinar-binar. Ya, memang tidak asing, seperti Lucy fikirnya. Tapi mengingat Lucy tak dapat ditemukan selama ini, ia tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Selama ini, selama ia menjabat sebagai CEO Dragneel Corp, saat itu juga ia mulai mencari Lucy kembali, meminta bantuan Loki yang sudah menjadi Kepala Kejaksaan di Fiore tapi hasilnya nihil. Heartfilia memang sangat hebat, bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan sangat baik.

Setelah sekian lama berkeliling, mereka sampai di kompleks pertokoan, Taxi yang Natsu tumpangi berhenti. Natsu turun seraya menjinjing kopernya, diedarkannya pemandangan didepannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat hal seperti ini, terakhir kali adalah saat ia mencari Lucy dulu, saat ia mengingkari janji kencan mereka dan membawa kembali Lucy yang mencoba bunuh diri. Dadanya kembali terasa nyeri, diusapnya bagian dada kirinya pelan, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Sudah berapa tahun sejak saat itu? tapi perasaannya tetap sama, rasa sakit, rasa sesal, rasa rindu selalu berkecambuk jadi satu. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan dengan memaksakan senyum agar ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan hasilnya ia bisa tersenyum. Ya, senyum palsu yang berhasil ia pelajari semenjak keluar dari rehabilitasi.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Setidaknya hiduplah agar ia bisa balas dendam padamu nantinya. Dan jika saatnya tiba kalian bisa saling memaafkan dan belajar bersama apa itu yang namanya cinta" jawab Lisanna dengan bijak

Natsu mengendurkan cengeramannya. Ia menangis terisak-isak seraya memukul dadanya yang tak henti-hentinya melilit dan seakan robek. Lisanna memeluk Natsu dengan lembut, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa kembali memeluk seseorang yang pernah singgah dihatinya, jantungnya berdegup tapi ia tahu kalau degupan itu bukanlah cinta. Melainkan kasih sayang dari teman untuk seorang teman.

Lisanna keluar dari kamar Natsu, diluar Grandine sudah menunggu dengan was-was, pasalnya ia tadi mendengar teriakan sang putra. Dilontarkannya senyum pada Grandine.

"Ia sudah tidur bibi, kurasa ia sudah lebih baik. Tapi, jika seperti ini terus psikisnya bisa terganggu. Natsu, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian Lucy walaupun sebenarnya sebagian memang salahnya" jelas Lisanna dengan senyuman getir, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakit rasanya melihat Natsu terpuruk seperti itu.

...

Sudah satu bulan Natsu dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena menjalani rehabilitasi. Sebelumnya Grandine dan suaminya, Igneel memutuskan membawa Natsu ke psikiater mengingat kondisinya yang tidak menentu, tentu dengan dukungan fakta-fakta yang dikatakan oleh Gray sang teman dekatnya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati pernyataan dari dokter kalau Natsu mengalami depresi dan gejala awal psikopat. Semua yang Natsu lakukan adalah sebagai pelampiasan amarah, kebencian, dan dendamnya pada Lucy kecil. Namun ketika semuanya sudah berhasil dilakukan, ia malah terpuruk, menyalahkan diri sendiri, menyiksa diri dan bahkan mulai mencoba bunuh diri demi menghukum dirinya sendiri. Semua itu tak lain karena efek dari Depresi yang berkelanjutan.

Satu bulan dirawat, tidak berpengaruh banyak bagi Natsu, ia sudah tidak mencoba bunuh diri, namun ia masih terus menyalahkan diri sendiri dan belum mau bicara pada siapapun kecuali sang dokter dan Lisanna.

Tiga bulan dirawat, Natsu sudah mau bicara pada orang lain.

Empat bulan dirawat, Natsu mulai tersenyum.

Enam Bulan dirawat, Natsu sudah mulai bisa mengontrol diri dan menerima semuanya, ia bisa berfikir dengan jernih dan dinyatakan sembuh.

Karena 6 bulan rehabilitasi dan bersembunyi, akhirnya Igneel memutuskan Natsu mengikuti program akselerasi di Amerika untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dan dalam 2 tahun ia bisa lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik diangkatannya. Ia bahkan mengambil program akselerasi pula untuk kuliahnya agar ia bisa selalu lebih sibuk. Karena setiap ada waktu senggang, ia akan kembali merasa bersalah dan kembali tertekan. Tanpa siapapun ketahui, ia kembali pada dokter yang mengobatinya dulu dan meminta obat penenang.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu berjalan dengan fikiran yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Trotoar cukup padat, membuatnya harus sesekali menghindari pejalan kaki agar tidak menabrak mereka. Namun naas, karena otaknya sedang tidak fokus dan akibat menghindari pejalan kaki, ia malah menubruk seseorang hingga orang itu jatuh terduduk. Dengan segera ia berjongkok, menyamai orang, ralat - gadis yang sudah ia tabrak.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya Natsu

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat seperti terkejut melihat sosok Natsu. sedangkan yang ditatap mengernyitkan dahi.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu lagi

Gadis itu berambut coklat, bermata caramel dengan memakai Topi Pet atau Flatcap berwarna merah maroon dengan mantel coklat yang belepotan terkena ice cream.

"Kau fikir aku baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis bermata caramel dengan tajam

"Maafkan saya" kata Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, namun ditepis kasar oleh gadis itu. gadis itu berdiri dan segera melepaskan mantelnya kemudian dilepmarkannya mantel itu pada Natsu dengan sangat kasar. Natsu mengambil mantel yang menutupi wajahnya lalu berdiri dan menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Cuci itu" perintah sang gadis

"Maaf nona, Tapi bisakah saya . . ." kata Natsu langsung dipotong

"Lui, panggil aku Lui" kata Lui aka Lucy

" _Dia mirip Lui sang model itu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Nona Lui, tapi saya tourist disini, jadi bisakah anda mempermudahnya? Saya akan mengganti mantel nona . . ." kata Natsu dan langsung dipotong lagi

"Berisik! Aku bilang cuci ya cuci" teriak Lucy

" _Dia pasti bukan Lui, jelas sekali ia hanya peniru" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Tapi saya . . ." jawab Natsu dan dipotong dengan . . .

"Hiks, Hiks" Lucy mulai menangis. Seketika mereka jadi bahan tontonan, para pejalan kaki memandang Natsu dengan rasa tidak suka

 _Dasar, jahat sekali dia membuat perempuan menangis_

 _Dasar pria kejam_

Natsu salah tingkah, perempat siku-siku mulai bertengger didahinya. Habis sudah kesabarannya, gadis dihadapannya benar-benar menyebalkan, tidak tahukan ia kalau dirinya sedang menikmati liburan? Sungguh merusak suasana saja. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, sabar.

"Hentikan acting anda, nona" kata Natsu dengan mengatupkan giginya, gemas

Lucy berhenti menangis seketika, actingnya terbongkar. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan bersidekap, tak lupa ia menatap Natsu dengan pandangan meremahkan.

"Cucikan itu dan kembalikan padaku besok" ulang Lucy

"Berapa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Natsu mengubah sikapnya, ia benar-benar marah. Perempuan ini diberi hati meminta jantung.

"Kau fikir aku wanita murah hingga minta uang?" tanya Lucy meninggikan suaranya dan kembali menyedot perhatian. Tentu Lucy salah paham dengan maksud Natsu

 _Hei lihat, pria itu kurangajar sekali_

 _Dasar Pria Brengsek! Beraninya dia melakukan itu pada perempuan dimuka umum_

Cibiran demi cibiran kembali didengar kedunya. Natsu tak habis fikir, Lui benar-benar rubah betina. Beraninya dia mempermalukan seorang Dragneel dimuka umum. Tunggu saja . . .

"Entahlah, tapi saya rasa itu hanyalah taktik anda mengingat sulitnya mendapat uang dijaman sekarang. Mereka biasanya ber-acting seperti anda, memeras pria yang terlihat mapan atau memfitnahnya. Kurasa dengan tubuh anda itu tak sulit. tapi maaf saja, saya tidak tertarik" balas Natsu, kali ini ia menyeringai merasa menang, dan benar saja. Wajah Lui memerah sempurna, ia pasti tidak menyangka kalau Natsu berani membalasnya.

"Apa? Kau menghinaku tuan? Dengar ya, aku bukan wanita macam itu. aku kan hanya memintamu mencuci mantelku. Tidakkah perkataan anda berlebihan? Dan apa? Dengan tubuh sepertiku tidak sulit? benar tidak sulit. Tapi maaf saja, saya tidak tertarik dengan pria berotot palsu seperti anda" tanya Lui kesal

"Percaya diri sekali anda, nona. Berapa tarif anda?" tantang Natsu

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Lui

"Anda yang salah paham hingga pembicaraan menjadi seperti ini. Dan maaf saja, tapi anda yang memulai menghina saya duluan dengan meminta saya mencuci mantel anda padahal saya sudah berniat memberi ganti rugi. Anda juga tak memberi kesempatan saya bicara" balas Natsu

"Apa? Hei! Kau yang jalan tanpa melihat-lihat, ini jalan umum. Memang kau kemanakan pandanganmu? Kau bisa saja kulaporkan dengan tuduhan ketidaknyamanan pubik" balas Lui tak menerima kalau dirinya salah paham

"Laporkan saja, saya juga akan menuntut anda karena sudah melecehkan saya karena telah berani melempar saya dengan mantel" balas Natsu

"KAU!" Lui mulai geram

"Apa?" tantang Natsu yang tidak sadar kalau ia tengah marah sekarang

Dengan bibir peach yang bergetar, ia mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan mengayunkannya tepat di tulang kering Natsu.

DUAKK

"Brengsek kau!" umpat Lui

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar wanita aneh! Weirdo!" balas Natsu

Lucy kembali menendang Natsu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan mengaduh kesakitan dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Sungguh, hari ini harusnya jadi hari liburan indahnya tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? oh kamisama . . .

56 Leonard, Lucy menaiki Lift dan sampai dilantai 10. Ia segera menuju kamar apartemennya, 110. Betapa herannya dia melihat apartemen sebelahnya. Para jasa angkut barang sedang memasukkan perabotan rumah. Lucy mendengus kesal, moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Ia masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Di dalam, ia melempar sepatu heel mahalnya asal dan melempar tasnya ke sofa. Ia menuju dapur yang dilengkapi mini bar dan mengambil air minum dari kulkas. Ia meneguk air seperti orang kesetanan, hingga air itu membasahi baju dan lehernya. Diletakkannya botol air yang sudah kosong dengan kasar, dan kemudian ia remas kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Dragneel bodoh itu! Pinky itu! cih! Membuatku marah saja. setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganku, kenapa dengan reaksinya itu?" geram Lucy

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" kata Lucy menirukan gaya bicara Natsu

"Sejak kapan dia baik pada perempuan? Setahuku dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, bahkan padaku saja dia sangat kasar. Hoh! Ya ampuunn . . . pasti dia sekarang menjadi pecinta wanita" umpat Lucy

"Apanya yang tidak ingin menikah setelah bertemu cinta pertamanya, dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku! Dasar bodoh! Kurangajar! Menyebalkan" umpat Lucy lagi

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Tunggu, tidakkah ini kabar baik? Natsu tidak mengenaliku, dengan begini rencanaku akan berjalan lancar. Aku bisa mempermainkannya sesuka hatiku, oh kamisama . . . keberuntungan macam apa ini?" kata Lucy lagi seraya senyum-senyum

"Malam ini, pesta bir" teriak Lucy

Malam semakin larut. Jalanan 56 Leonard street masih ramai, tapi di kamar Lucy sendirian. Ia minum berbotol-botol wine seraya memutar musik dengan keras, melipakan janji makan malamnya dengan clinet demi merayakan tibanya hari pembalasan Lucy Heartfilia. Apartemen yang semula rapi menjadi sangat berantakan, bungkus makanan berceceran sana-sini, kulit buah, cup ramen dan sebagainya.

Sedangkan disebelah, seorang pemuda bersurai pink tengah mandi, memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya yang makin terlihat menawan dibawah guyuran air shower, ia mengusap mukanya, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sumpah serapahnya pada gadis berambut coklat bermata caramel yang mengaku bernama Lui. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat tendangan Lui tadi membuatnya kesakitan dan mengumpat, namun senyumnya lenyap tak kala ia melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia mengumpat? Sejak kapan? Apa karena gadis itu? yang benar saja. Tapi setelah diingat lagi, sudah 7 tahun ia tidak pernah marah, ia selalu sabar dan menyikapi apapun dengan bijak, karena amarah hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Lucy. Karena pelampiasan amarahnya gadis itu terluka dan pergi.

Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan piyama merah dan duduk di kasur. Diambilnya sebuah foto di meja, foto dirinya dengan Lucy kecil dihamparan bunga. Ia terenyum mengingat memori indah waktu itu.

" _Dihatiku yang kesepian, aku terus mengingat kenangan lalu tentangmu. Aku semakin mabuk saat kelamnya malam, entah bagaimana aku merasakan suatu kesedihan. Aku merindukanmu, Lucy . . ." kata Natsu dalam hati_

Esoknya. Alarm di ponsel berdering dengan keras, Lucy yang tidur di sofa mengerang. Tangannya meraba-raba meja guna mencari biang keladi yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mendapatkan ponselnya kemudian melemparnya asal hingga ponsel itu tercerai berai, baterai, casing, kartu SIM sudah kemana-mana. Jam terus berputar, hingga tanpa ia sadari sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Lucy bangun, rambut blondenya berantakan kemana-mana, ia mengusap matanya dan berusaha menajamkan matanya. Ditengoknya jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul . . .

 _09.10_

"Sial! Aku terlambat! Kenapa alarmku tidak bunyi sih! Padahal jelas-jelas sudah kusetting dengan volume full. Juvia pasti membunuhku kalau begini . . ." umpat Lucy kemudian dengan segera ia mandi dan bersiap tak sampai 10 menit. Ia memasukkan kemeja kerja kedalam rok kerja ketatnya asal dan menyambar blazernya. Ia keluar apartemen.

"Wig-ku! Ya ampuuunnn" kata Lucy dan kembali lagi mengambil wig coklatnya dan mengenakannya dan kembali keluar.

Sedangkan Natsu, kini ia tengah berjalan melewati lobi apartemen. Para pegawai apartemen berbisik-bisik melihat ketampanan dan pesona Natsu. Wajah dewasa, dengan rambut spike pink, mata onyx, kulit tan dan jangan lupakan tubuh atletisnya yang masih saja terlihat jelas walau mengenakan setelan jas. Ia keluar apartemen dan disambut oleh sang sekretaris, Ren. Namun wajah Ren tampak kesal, ia menatap tajam sang bos.

"Wajah yang kurang bagus untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi" cibir Natsu seraya tersenyum

"Anda membeli apartemen tanpa memberitahu saya? Padahal saya sudah memesan hotel, tidakkah anda tahu saya mencari anda kemana-mana? Terlebih ponsel anda baru aktif pagi ini" kata Ren dengan kesal

"Hei, jangan panggil _anda._ Aku kan sudah bilang, kau teman sekolahku dulu, kita seumuran. Ya kan? Jadi Ren, bisakah kau lupakan kejadian itu? atau kau ingin aku traktir sarapan? Mau makan apa?" kata Natsu

Ren malah mengernyitkan dahi. Heran melihat tingkah bosnya, setahunya Natsu Dragneel sang CEO Dragneel Corp adalah seseorang yang pendiam dan sedikit cuek. walaupun disisi lain ia bijak dan tidak pernah marah pada bawahan. Tapi pagi ini, Natsu tak lain seperti sosok anak kecil yang sedang berusaha menyuap seseorang. Tidakkah ia kekanakan?

"Apa ada hal baik sedang terjadi?" tanya Ren

"Tidak. kau yang terlalu paranoid" jawab Natsu merajuk seraya masuk ke mobil

Ren masuk mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin. Ia menjalankan mobil perlahan dan menyerahkan tablet pada si bos.

"Schedule hari ini sudah diatur, silahkan anda baca"

"Hoh, sudah kibilang kan aku ingin libur terlebih dulu? Kau ingin menyiksaku?" tanya Natsu

"Jellal ingin bertemu anda pagi ini dan memintaku merubah schedule anda karena ada hal yang harus anda lakukan bersamanya" jelas Ren

Natsu menghela nafas.

"Jadi, apa benar telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ren

"Kubilang kan tidak" jawab Natsu

"Kau tidak bisa bohong, Natsu. Tidakkah kau bercermin pagi ini? apa perlu kubelikan cermin yang besar?" tanya Ren mengubah gaya bicaranya

"Hadap kedepan!" perintah Natsu dengan menekankan tiap katanya, ia berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Ren

" _Mana mungkin, aku seperti biasa saja. memangnya itu aneh? Dasar" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

" _Tunggu, aku mengumpat lagi?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Tiba-tiba Natsu terkekeh. Lui benar-benar gadis ajaib, bisa merubahnya walau hanya beberapa menit mereka bertemu. Persis seperti Lucy. Nyeri, sesak kembali Natsu rasakan. Ia mengusap dadanya perlahan. Semua itu tak lepas dari penglihatan Ren.

Lucy keluar dari Apartemen, sudah 09.25.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku disini? Harusnya kan aku ke parkiran!" umpat Lucy. ia segera menuju parkiran, dirogohnya kunci mobil di saku jasnya tapi tidak ada.

"Ketinggalan" kata Lucy lagi

"Arrgg! Kenapa bisa? Baiklah naik taxi saja" kata Lucy

Kini Lucy sedang berusaha menyetop Taxi. Dirogohnya dompet di saku jasnya tapi tak ada.

"Hlo, dimana?" tanya Lucy

Dirogohnya kembali ponselnya, tapi nihil.

" _Sial! Tadi kan kubanting!" umpat Lucy_

Dilepaskannya blazer, digulungnya lengan kemejanya dan dilepaskannya heelnya.

" _Yosh! Lari saja! kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar terlambat!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Alhasil Lucy berlari marathon menuju kantor tanpa alas kaki dan menenteng heel. Sepanjang jalan semua orang menatapnya aneh, tak lupa mereka mencibirnya sebagai peniru Lui yang sengaja ingin menarik perhatian. Sedangkan di tempat lain Natsu tengah terjebak dilampu merah.

"Oh ya, kenapa Jellal memintaku bertemu di Heart Magazine?" tanya Natsu

"Ia bilang nanti akan dijelaskan" jawab Ren

Tiba-tiba Lucy berlari melewati trotoar didekat lampu merah dimana mobil Natsu berada. Mata pemuda pink itu menyipit melihat penampakan dipagi hari seperti ini. Mobil kembali melaju, melewati Lucy yang sedang berlari marathon. Natsu mengernyitkan dahi ketika melewati gadis berambut coklat itu, hingga tiba-tiba . . .

"Berhenti" kata Natsu tiba-tiba. Ia segera keluar dan bersandar dengan angkuh dimobil, menunggu Lui berlari melewatinya. Ia akan membalas perlakuan Lui kemarin. Ren hanya geleng-geleng dengan sikap si bos yang berubah drastis, sepertinya ada sesuatu menarik yang sudah menyedot perhatian Natsu. benar saja, Lui berlari mendekat . . .

"Sedang marathon, nona?" goda Natsu, seketika Lui berhenti. Ia menoleh dan memandang sinis Natsu

"Kita bertemu lagi, Pinky! Aku sedang sibuk, jadi menyingkir atau kutendang seperti kemarin lagi" ancam Lui dan bersiap berlari lagi

"Galaknya . . ." cibir Natsu, seketika Lui menoleh dan melotot

"Diam kau Pinky! atau kujahit mulutmu itu!" kata Lui kasar mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya

"Tuan, kita akan terlambat" kata Ren menurunkan kaca mobil

Lucy menoleh kebelakang Natsu, dilihatnya supir Natsu yang tergolong muda dan tampan. Oh ya ampun, itu adalah Ren sang fans beratnya semasa SMA. Ia-pun menyeringai.

"Ini mobilmu?" tanya Lui dan dijawab anggukan oleh Natsu

"Bagus" kata Lui dan tanpa permisi menggeser badan Natsu dan masuk mobil

"Antarkan aku, nanti kubayar. Tolong" pinta Lui

Natsu segera masuk dan memberondongi Lui dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Memangnya siapa dia hingga harus membiarkan Lui menumpang mobilnya dan mengantarkannya ke tujuan? Memangnya ia taxi online? Diusirnya Lui, namun gadis itu kekeh tak mau keluar. Ditariknya tangan Lui namun gadis itu ternyata kuat. Alhasil terjadilah aksi tarik menarik antara ia dan Lui. Lui emosi, ditariknya tangan kanannya dengan sekuat-kuatnya hingga Natsu tertarik dan jatuh tepat diatasnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, deru nafas Lui bisa Natsu rasakan. Nafas yang teratur dan hangat, deru nafas sama seperti milik seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan. Sedangkan Lui, ia tidak sanggup bergerak, mata Onyx Natsu sunggu membiusnya. Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai suara Ren menginterupsi.

"Ehem" Ren pura-pura batuk

Keduanya membenahi diri, salah tingkah. Wajah Lucy kembali memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggibaskan tangannya seperti orang kepanasan.

" _Oh, ada apa denganku? Ingat, Aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya, ya mempermainkan dan balas dendam, hanya itu. tak lebih" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Kenapa denganku? Aku benar-benar hampir terbawa suasana dan menciumnya. Sadarlah, dia bukan Lucy" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Ren menjalankan mobil.

"Anda mau kemana nona?" tanya Ren

"Heart Magazine. Dan kumohon, cepat. Ada pertemuan penting pagi ini jadi cepat ya" jawab Lucy dan memerintah

"Kau bekerja disana?" tanya Natsu tak percaya dan melihat penampilan Lui dari atas sampai bawah, berantakan. Ya . . . walaupun patut ia akui gadis disampingnya itu masih tetap cantik.

"Kau kira aku pengangguran?" tanya Lucy

"Hei!" teriak Natsu tidak terima, ia kan bicara baik-baik, gadis ini benar-benar pandai membuatnya naik darah. Kalau ia tidak mengingat sopan santun dan belas kasihan maka ia akan menendang gadis disampingnya ini keluar. Masa bodoh dengan hukum.

Sampailah mereka di Heart Magazine. Lui keluar begitu saja tanpa membenahi pakaian atau sekedar membawa heelnya. Ia membungkuk berterimakasih pada Ren dan pergi tanpa berterimakasih pada sang pemilik mobil.

"Hei!" teriak Natsu lagi

"Tuan, Sepatu nona itu tertinggal" kata Ren

"APA?" kata Natsu

Lui masuk ke kantor dengan penampilan yang tidak karuan terlebih bertelanjang kaki. Sungguh hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Lui memang seorang CEO dan model ternama, ia sering mengenakan pakaian yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia tapi ia juga memiliki sisi serabutan dan masa bodoh. Juvia yang menunggu di lobi sudah bersiap diri karena . . . Lui melemparkan blazer padanya.

"Carikan aku pakaian dan ponsel baru" perintah Lui dan masuk Lift diikuti Juvia

...

Pukul 10.30 Meeting Room kelas 1, Heart Magazine. Ruang Meeting yang hanya mampu menampung 4-6 orang dengan dekorasi ala kerajaan Inggris. Jellal dan Natsu tengah menunggu sang CEO. Jellal menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan membujuk sang CEO untuk menjadi model mereka dalam peluncuran hotel dan resort Ferdra Hotel. Jellal berpendapat bahwa menjadikan Lui Heart sebagai ambassador mereka akan sangat menguntungkan.

"Lui?" tanya Natsu

" _Sama dengan nama gadis itu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Lui Heart" kata Jellal menambahkan

"Lui Heart?" tanya Natsu

" _Kalau yang ini sepertinya pernah dengar, dimana ya? Ah, aku ingat papan iklan! Benar! Lui Heart sang Model kelas dunia dan CEO Heart Magazine. Sungguh disayangkan ada seseorang yang memiliki nama dan wajah sama hingga merusak kesanku padanya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Pintu terbuka, Jellal sudah bersiap. Ia memang sudah sering bekerjasama dengan Lui, maka dari itu ia tahu seberapa sulitnya meyakinkan Lui untuk bekerjasama terlebih memintanya sebagai ambassador. Lui masuk dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna cream ketat yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya, ditambah blazer hitam nan mewah yang hanya dikenakan dibahu, rambut yang dikucir satu dibelakang, dan heel berhias berlian berwarna emas. Sungguh mewah dan menawan. Dan jangan lupakan kalung cantik berliontin bulan memeluk matahari yang selalu ia kenakan. Natsu tercengang, bukan karena kecantikan Lui melainkan kalung dilehernya. Lui duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi seberang, berhadapan dengan kedua CEO Tampan bersurai biru dan pink. Sedangkan Juvia berdiri di belakang Lui.

"Lama tak bertemu, Jellal" sapa Lui

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja, Lui" puji Jellal terus terang

"Kau semakin pintar mengumbar kata-kata, Jel-lal-kun" jawab Lui seraya tersenyum jahil

Mata Natsu tak bisa lepas dari kalung yang dikenakan Lui. Kalung itu, bukankah miliknya? Dan seingatnya ia sudah meminta Wendy untuk membuangnya? Kenapa bisa? Apa ini kebetulan? Apa Lui tidak sengaja membeli kalung yang sama seperti miliknya? Atau . . . Natsu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Lui. Ia memandanginya lama hingga sang empunya menegurnya . . .

"Jellal, apa ini rekan bisnis yang kau katakan? kenapa ia memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Lui

Jellal menyikut Natsu, seketika sang empunya sadar.

"Maaf" jawab Natsu sopan seraya menundukkan kepala

"Dia, kau tahu kan, Natsu Dragneel dari Dragneel Corp." Kata Jellal

"Ah, anda rupanya. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu anda lagi, Pinky-san" kata Lui kemudian

Jellal mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Natsu ia masih mencerna keadaan juga. Pinky? Hanya satu orang yang berani menyebutnya seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis pemarah nan bossy, Lui. Tunggu, Lui yang ia maksud kan si gadis yang mirip Lui Heart, gadis yang dengan seenaknya menumpang mobilnya. Natsu terhenyak, ditatapnya Lui dengan pandangan terkejut.

"KAU?" tanya Natsu

"BINGO! Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, dan jangan lupa kembalikan mantelku yang kemarin" kata Lui

"Jadi, kau Lui Heart itu?" tanya Natsu kemudian, ia kesal karena merasa dibodohi dan dibohongi terlebih oleh seorang gadis.

Lui menggangguk senang. Jellal memandangi keduanya, kemarin?

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Jellal

"TIDAK!" jawab Natsu

"YA" jawab Lui

"Hei, yang mana yang benar?" tanya Jellal

"Lupakan itu, aku sibuk jadi segera saja, Jellal. Kenapa kau mengajukan kontrak kerjasama yang isinya aku sebagai ambassador?" tanya Lui kemudian. Natsu memandangnya tidak suka, ia belum selesai. Namun ia menyeringai, otaknya baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kau tentu tahu alasanku kan" jawab Jellal

"Aku menolak. Sebagai gantinya aku punya banyak model untuk kau kontrak, kau bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka. Aku akan membantumu menghubungi Heart Entertainment" tawar Lui

"Kami tidak bisa jika bukan kau. Kami sudah menghubungi Heart Entertainment dan mereka mengizinkan kami untuk menjadikanmu ambassador kami" jelas Jellal

" _Dasar ayah! Akan kulengserkan dia nanti" umpat Lucy dalam hati_

"Aku menolak" jawab Lui pasti

"Kami akan membayarmu sesuai yang kau minta. Maka dari itu kami membawa investor utama kami" kata Jellal

"Kenapa kita harus mengontrak model yang tidak mau diajak kerjasama? Setenar apapun dia, seberkelas apapun dia kalau dia tak mampu bersikap profesional kenapa harus? Aku tidak mau membuang uangku untuk hal seperti itu" kata Natsu, ia penasaran dengan tanggapan Lui selanjutnya

Jellal melotot. Lui tentu tersindir, ia dibilang tidak profesional? Apa Investor dihadapannya sangat percaya diri hingga tak menyadari seberapa berpengaruhnya dia?

"Saya akan berusaha tidak memasukkan hati candaan anda" kata Lui menanggapi

"Saya serius, waktu kami tidak banyak. Sekali lagi saya menawarkan, jika anda bersedia, kami akan memberikan satu kamar VVIP untuk anda huni selama 2 tahun tanpa membayar dan selama 2 tahun pula anda bisa menikmati fasilitas kami tanpa biaya. Jika tidak, mohon berikan alasan kenapa anda menolaknya" kata Natsu

"Saya menolak, ada banyak hal yang harus saya urus sebagai CEO. Pekerjaan model akan saya ambil jika kontraknya tidak terlalu mengikat" jawab Lui

"Bagaimana kalau dengan menjadi ambassador kami anda tidak perlu terikat kontrak dengan yang lain sebagai model? Tentu kami akan mengusahakan semuanya sesuai dengan schedule anda sebagai CEO" tawar Natsu lagi

"Setuju" jawab Lui tanpa ragu. Diam-diam Natsu tersenyum puas karena merasa sudah menang.

" _APA? Dia setuju? Mudah sekali? sebelumnya aku membujuk hal yang sama tapi ia tidak mau, apa karena Natsu? dasar Lucy" kata Jellal dalam hati_

"Kuanggap kau setuju, Lui. Kau tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak atau kau membayar dendanya" kata Jellal

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang akan mengingkari janji" jawab Lui

"Tapi aku ingin menambahkan satu lagi kesepakatan. Kalau aku jadi ambassador, aku ingin model pria-nya adalah Dragneel-san" kata Lui

"APA?" Natsu berteriak. Ia tidak habis fikir akan kembali diserang setelah menjatuhkan lawan. Kesialan apa lagi yang menimpanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan tambahannya" kata Natsu

Jellal menghela nafas, ini keputusan Natsu. Ia sudah pusing dari tadi, diambilnya teh hangat yang tersedia dimeja.

"Kalau begitu akan saya bocorkan pada khalayak publik tentang ajakan tidur anda kemarin" kata Lui

Seketika Jellal menyemprotkan minumannya. Ia tersedak-sedak, Juvia mengambil tissu dan menyerahkannya pada Jellal untuk membersihkan jas dan kemejanya yang sedikit basah.

"Ap-apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jellal

"Apa yang anda maksud?" tanya Natsu dengan informal

"Kau tidak ingat? haruskah aku mengingatkannya? Jelas-jelas anda menanyakan berapa tarif . . ." tanya Lucy

"Baik, cukup. Aku setuju. Dan jangan pernah katakan yang aneh-aneh atau kau akan kutuntut" ancam Natsu

"Kau juga akan kutuntut atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual" kata Lui santai

"Kau yang akan kupenjarakan atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan pidana berlipat" balas Natsu

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja dipenjara, dan akan kuhajar kau nanti disana" jawab Lui seraya menandatangani kontrak

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Natsu. Lui benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, andai saja ia bukan perempuan, mungkin sudah ia banting diatas matras atau menghajarnya meski itu didalam mimpi.

Malamnya Lui pulang setelah bekerja seharian tentu diantar oleh Juvia. Ia mengeluh karena Sting selalu sibuk dan hampir tidak ada waktu untuknya. Apa memiliki calon suami sorang dokter harus semenyiksa ini? ia berjalan dengan gontai, sekali lagi ia melepas heelnya. Sungguh lelah hari ini. Pintu lift hendak tertutup, namun Lui dengan segera menekan tombol dan lift kembali terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok dihadapannya. Natsu. Natsu mendengus, kenapa lagi dengan hari ini? kenapa Lui selalu berada didekatnya seperti virus? Diliriknya Lui yang berpakaian elegant tapi bertelanjang kaki. Mereka saling diam hingga pintu lift terbuka di lantai 10. Mereka berdua keluar, Natsu melirik Lui tak suka.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Natsu

"Harusnya aku yang mangatakannya. Aku ini selebriti juga, kau yang menguntitku!" kata Lui tidak terima

Natsu hanya menghela nafas kasar dan menuju apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan Natsu. Mereka menoleh, saling menatap, kebetulan apa lagi ini? batin Lui. Tapi tentu tidak dengan Natsu, harinya sudah rusak karena Lui apalagi nanti kedepannya? Ia kan diharuskan tinggal di London selama 1 tahun untuk mengatasi perusahaan cabang dan kerjasama dengan Fernandes. Tidak mungkin ia pindah, mengingat betapa sulitnya mendapat apatemen mewah dan sesuai seleranya di negara ini.

"Kita bertetangga rupanya" kata Lui dengan cengirannya

Natsu mendengus dan masuk kedalam seraya membanting pintu. Yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum senang. Namun ketika masuk, moodnya seketika berubah.

"ASTAGA! Ulah siapa ini?" tanya Lui menyadari keadaan apartemennya

Ponsel Lui berdering, lebih tepatnya ponsel baru dengan nomor yang sama. Panggilan dari Erza. Lui menggangguk tanda setuju, ia meyambar kunci mobilnya dan kembali keluar. Erza mengajak Lui untuk minum bersamanya, Erza tengah bosan. Mereka minum-minum sampai larut malam. Lui bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Natsu dan kejadian yang dialaminya hingga membuat Natsu menahan amarah.

"Kau tahu Erza, dia sangat lucu ketika menahan marah. Tak kusangka ia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya memukulku dulu" kata Lui ditengah mabuknya

"Kubilang jangan bermain dengan perasaan Lucy, kau tahu kan dulu Natsu juga begitu?" kata Erza

"Aku berbeda, aku hanya ingin menyiksanya sedikit saja, membuatnya marah tiap hari dan memastikan ia menderita" jawab Lui dalam mabuknya

"Tapi . . hik, dia tampan hik jugaaaaaaaaaa" kata Lui kemudian pingsan

"Kau mabuk Lui, ayo kita pulang" kata Erza

Erza memanggil Supir pengganti dan meminta untuk mengantarkan Lui pulang karena ia juga dalam keadaan mabuk. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia berkendara terlebih ini hampir tengah malam. Lui sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat. Ia terhuyung-huyung masuk ke lift. Dan disinilah ia berdiri. Di depan apartemennya. Ditekannya tombol disamping pintu apartemennya. Ia mengganti passwordnya dengan setengah sadar. Kemudian ia terduduk karena tidak kuat berdiri. Tak lama kemudian

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

Natsu yang tengah tidur merasa terusik. Siapa malam-malam begini membuat ulah dengan pintu apartementnya. Pasti orang itu sudah gila. Dengan kesal ia segera menuju ke pintu dan dilayar monitor menunjukkan Lui yang tengah mencoba menekan-nekan tombol password di pintunya. Natsu menghela nafas kasar, ia mengacuhkannya dan beranjak pergi. Terserah jika ia dibilang tega, bukannya tega hanya saja ia malas melayani orang mabuk. Hei, ia saja seorang pria tidak suka namanya minum alkohol. Namun langkahnya berhenti dikarenakan . . .

"Pintu ajaib, terbukalah!" racau Lui

"Hei, kau bercanda denganku ya? Apa kau ingin merasakan tendangan mautku? Baiklah. Aku ini atlet taekwondo berbakat. Jangan remehkan aku" kata Lui mulai bersiap

Natsu terbelalak. Bisa-bisa pintunya rusak kalau begitu, dengan segera ia membuka pintunya dan Lui yang berlaripun menubruknya hingga ia terjengkang kebelakang.

UKH

Punggungnya sakit, diatasnya sangat berat. Dilihatnya surai coklat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lui. Gadis sangat kurangangajar. Beraninya ia menimpa pemuda single nan tampan macam dia, jika ada yang melihat bakal jadi bahan utama di muka publik. Ia menggeser tubuh Lui dan membuangnya kesamping. Dipegangnya punggungnya yang mungkin memar akibat berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Hei, bangun" kata Natsu seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lui

"Sebentar lagi, Sting. Aku masih mau tidur" kata Lui

"Sting?" Tanya Natsu tidak paham

" _Apa ini kebetulan lagi?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

"Hei, pulanglah ke rumahmu. Aku tak mau jadi bahan utama di internet besok jika menampungmu. Cepat bangun dan pergi. Kau bisa kutuntut atas tuduhan ketidaknyamanan" kata Natsu dengan geram, bagaimana ia tidak geram, sudah berapa kali ia dibuat kesal oleh ulah Lui? Padahal baru dua hari mereka kenal.

"Sting jahat. Sebentar lagi" kata Lui semakin nyenyak tidur dilantai

"Aku bukan Sting, jadi cepat pergi, nona Lui Heart" kat Natsu dengan sabarnya

Lui mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Gendong" pinta Lui

"APA?" perempat siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Natsu. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan menggendong Lui ke depan apartemennya.

"Berapa passwordnya?" tanya Natsu

"190615 hik" jawab Lui. Natsu menekan password tapi . . .

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

Ditekan lagi

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

Lagi . . .

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dilihatnya Lui yang berantakan dan tidak berdaya, dirogohnya ponselnya guna menghubungi seseorang bernama Sting, namun naas ponselnya dipassword juga. Kesialan apa lagi ini? Ia menghela nafas dan kembali membawa Lui ke apartemennya. Ia menidurkan Lui disofa dan menyelimutinya. Ketika ia menyelimuti Lui, ada perasaan aneh kembali menghampirinya, desiran halus mulai mengalur dihatinya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, diamatinya wajah Lui dengan seksama. Dengan Ragu ia menyentuh rambut Lui, lembut. Wajah Lui, lembut . . .

" _Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya mirip Lucy. Apa ini efek karena terlalu merindukanmu hingga otakku sudah mulai tak waras lagi?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

"Hiks, aku membencimu" kata Lui dalam tidurnya dengan meneteskan air mata

Natsu terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Kenapa hatinya seraya dililit benang kembali hanya karena satu kalimat Lui? Kenapa rasanya seperti mendengar kembali perkataan Lucy saat itu? apa Lui adalah Lucy? atau apakah Lui gadis yang dikirim tuhan untuknya, dan untuk menghukumnya? Tidak, ini terlalu mustahil jika disebut kebetulan. Ditatapnya Lui seksama, diusapnya wajah Lui dan didekatkannya wajahnya pada Lui, deru nafas teratur Lui dapat ia dengar. Perlahan Natsu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Lui dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir Lui ditambah sensasi wine yang telah Lui minum.

Esoknya. Alarm Lui kembali berdering. Natsu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya merasa berisik. Ia mendekat dan mendapati Lui tengah meraba-raba meja mencari ponsel. Namun ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia melemparnya tepat kearah Natsu. Dengan sigap Natsu menangkapnya. Ia mematikan alarm dan geleng-geleng kepala mendapati betapa anehnya Lui. Sikap sembrononya benar-benar menjauhkan kesan Lucy pada dirinya. Tunggu, semoga saja ia tidak ingat kejadian semalam. Akan sangat memalukan jika Lui ingat ia menciumnya saat tidur.

"Hei, pemalas. Bangun. Bangun dan pulang sana" kata Natsu membangunkan Lui

Lui bangun dengan malas, rambut coklatnya berantakan. Ia merasa mual, dengan segera ia menuju westafel dan muntah. Natsu mengernyit tanda tak suka. Tanpa sopan santun, Lui mengambil botol air di kulkas, meneguknya habis dan meremas botolnya.

"Fiuh, serasa hidup kembali" kata Lui

"Hlo, kau? Kenapa kau dirumahku?" tanya Lui

"Aku yang harusnya bilang kenapa semalam kau menekan-nekan password rumahku" kata Natsu memperagakan Lui semalam

"Eh?" Lui menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak paham

Kini Natsu mendorong Lui keluar dari apertemennya. Lui berontak, setidaknya Natsu memberikan ia sarapan.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Namun kembali terbuka, tangan Natsu terulur memberikan jas, ponsel dan heel milik Lui. Lui cemberut dan merebut semuanya. Natsu kembali menutup pintu dengan keras. Lui tak ambil pusing toh lumayan juga sudah membuat Natsu uring-uringan dipagi buta. Ia tersenyum sembari menekan password apartemennya. Namun . . .

 _Password anda salah, mohon masukkan kembali password anda_

"Are? Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Lui dan kembali menekan passwordnya namun hasilnya sama. Jangan-jangan ia mengganti password saat ia mabuk, bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam? Ok tenang, ia bisa mengubungi Juvia. Namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol call, baterainya habis dan ponselnya mati. Ia mengeram kesal, tidak mungkin ia seberantakan ini menemui security. Ia pasti dikira habis dianiaya, berantakan sih boleh tapi beda ceritanya kalau habis mabuk. Akan jadi berita besar nanti. Ia kembali menekan bell pintu Natsu. Natsu melihat dari monitor, Lui nyengir minta tolong.

Sejak saat itu, Lui sering sekali menjahili dan membuat kesal Natsu. Seperti memintanya membenarkan saluran air, mengusir kecoa yang sebenarnya tidak ada atau memijat kakinya dengan alasan kram tidak bisa jalan bahkan sekedar mengambil ponsel. Mereka juga sering bersama berangkat ke kantor dengan dalih mobilnya rusak dan Lui minta diantarkan. Mereka juga menjalani pemotretan bersama dan iklan bersama untuk Ferdra Hotel. Tidak sedikit juga yang membicarakan kedekaan keduanya. Terlebih Lui suka sekali mengekori dan menempel pada Natsu layaknya lem. Sudah berkali-kali Natsu mencoba melarikan diri namun Lui seperti paranormal yang bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Lui tahu kebiasaan Natsu, apa yang ia suka bahkan tahu kalau Natsu tidak suka kacang. Padahal setahu Natsu tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain anggota keluarganya. Ia menjuluki Lui sebagai nenek sihir. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, semenjak Lui mengganggu hidupnya ia mulai bisa mengobati kekosongan hatinya. Disisi Lain, Lucy mulai lupa tujuan awalnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas barunya yaitu mengganggu Natsu. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan nasihat Erza yang selalu memintanya untuk berhenti.

Dan seperti sekarang ini, ia harus menunggui Lui berdandan hanya untuk menghadiri acara peresmian Ferdra Hotel dan Resort. Natsu sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar di luar pintu apartemen Lui. Digedornya pintu Lui sesekali meminta gadis - ralat nenek sihir itu untuk cepat. Lui keluar, ia mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Natsu terpana. Hari ini Lui mengenakan Wig sebahu berwarna blonde. Tidak, sosok dihadapannya bukan Lui sekarang. Dipandangan Natsu kini Lui adalah Lucy. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tangannya terulur dan disentuhnya pipi Lui dengan lembut.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Lui dengan sengaja, ia tahu kalau Natsu tengah terguncang sekarang

"Kau menyadari betapa cantiknya nenek sihir ini? huh?" cibir Lui yang langsung menyadarkan Natsu dari alamnya. ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hampir saja ia lupa diri dan kelepasan.

Di pesta, banyak yang hadir. Para bawahan Lui, lebih tepatnya Heart Magazine meliput berita secara ekslusif karena hanya mereka yang diizinkan masuk kedalam. Lui tampil serasi bersama Natsu. Pakaian mereka senada yang memang dirancang khusus oleh Erza Scarlet untuk acara ini. Semua tamu undangan membicarakan mereka yang terlihat serasi, mereka juga memuji Natsu yang bisa mendapat kesempatan emas menjadi pendamping Lui sebagai ambassador. Tak hanya itu, Natsu juga begitu perfect berpose didepan camera dan bisa menyeimbangi Lui yang model kelas dunia. Ia hanya nyengir kaku, mereka semua tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya model tercinta mereka. Ingin sekali ia mengumbar fakta Lui agar popularitasnya merosot. Huh, mungkin hanya akan tercapai didalam mimpi. Mereka bergandengan layaknya pasangan menyambut tamu hingga salah satu tamu yaitu Elfman Strauss sang mantan calon kakak iparnya bertanya pada Lui.

"Kapan kau dan Sting menikah, Lui?" tanya Elfman

"Entahlah, aku dan dia masih sibuk. Aku masih ingin mengejar karir, Elfman-san" jawab Lui. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan sejujurnya kalau Sting belum melamarnya.

"Hei, kau ini kan cantik. Kalau Sting mencampakkanmu aku bisa mencarikan yang lebih baik dari dia" goda Elfman yang kemudian ia disikut oleh sang istri, Evergreen yang menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Anak itu menatao takjup Lui. Lui tersenyum, melepaskan genggamannya dilengan Natsu dan menunduk.

"Kau tambah tinggi ya, Gary" puji Lui

"Tentu saja, Lui-san" jawab Gary malu-malu. Lui gemas dan menggendung Lui. Kemudian ia mendekat kearah Natsu dan memamerkannya.

"Natsu, bagaimana? Aku sudah pantas menjadi seorang ibu?" tanya Lui

"Tentu, kau kan sudah tua" jawab Natsu asal dan mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang sekitar, mereka tak menyangka kalau Natsu pandai bercanda padahal sebenarnya ia memang sedang mencibir Lui. Lui mendengus, kesal.

"Gary, apa bibi Lui cantik?" tanya Lui dan Gary mengangguk

"Cium bibi dong" pinta Lui dan otomatis dituruti oleh bocah 5 tahun itu. Lui tertawa saking senangnya, sedangkan Natsu menatap tajam Gary. Beraninya bocah itu mencium gadisnya, tunggu. Gadisnya? Sejak kapan? Ia sadar kalau Lui akan menikah dengan Sting atau siapalah itu yang namanya mirip dengan temannya. Natsu meledek Lui dan begitu pula sebaliknya, semua tak henti-hentinya tertawa begitupula dengan Jellal dan Erza yang memandang dari jauh.

"Bagaimana kalau Natsu tahu?" tanya Jellal

"Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu. Biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan sendirinya" jawab Erza

Tiba-tiba . . .

"Lui" panggil seseorang

Lui menoleh masih dengan menggendong Gray. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sting berpakaian rapi dan mendekat kearahnya. Natsu terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sting yang dimaksud Lui memang benar teman sekelasnya dulu. Saingan cintanya. Sting datang dan langsung mengecup pipi Lui. Lui blushing berat, ia malu pada tamu undangan. Gary menunduk malu. Evergreen meminta Gary dari gendongan Lui. Membiarkan kedua padangan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang?" tanya Lui

"Aku kan juga diundang" jawab Sting santai

"Kau tidak bilang padaku" kata Lui tak terima

"Maaf" jawab Sting seraya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Lui untuk berada didekatnya. Tentu ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Bisa dilihat kalau Natsu memandangnya tidak suka. Namun pemuda itu tetap mendekat dan menyapanya. Mereka bertukar sapa. Dalam hati Natsu ingin sekali bertanya tentang Lucy namun matanya sudah gelap sekarang. Difikirannya sekarang yang ada hanyalah Lui. Lui Heart seorang.

"Sting, kumohon lepaskan tanganmu" bisik Lui, entah kenapa ia kurang nyaman. Apa karena ia sudah biasa dengan Natsu? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Ia hanya ingin bermain saja, hanya itu. tapi apa? Kenapa rasanya berat melihat tatapan mata Natsu yang seolah mengintimidasinya?

Pesta berakhir. Sting mengantar Lui pulang, mereka tiba di depan halaman apartemen. Sting melepas sabuk pengamannya. Lui menunuduk, ia merasa bersalah. Sting tidak bicara sedari tadi setelah mereka bertemu Natsu. Begitupula dengan Natsu yang mengacuhkannya setelah bertemu dengan Sting. Suasana macam apa ini?

"Senang melihatmu bisa menatap Natsu dengan baik-baik saja" kata Sting kemudian

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" kata Lui menanggapi

"Kau tahu alasanku belum melamarmu sampai sekarang?" tanya Sting, Lui-pun menoleh. Menatap Tunangannya dengan seribu tanda tanya.

"Karena dihatimu tidak pernah ada ruang untukku. Seberapa keras aku mencoba tapi kau tidak bisa atau memang tidak mau membuangnya" kata Sting dengan nada penuh luka

"Tidak, Aku tidak mencintai Natsu. Kau tahu kan aku sudah tidak ada perasaan untuknya?" elak Lui

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan tidak pernah membalas ciumanku. Apa kau tak sadar? Setiap kali kita berciuman aku hanyalah menjadi pihak aktif?" kata Sting dengan suara serak menahan air mata yang siap meludak.

Ia tahu kedekatan Lui dan Natsu belakangan ini, maka dari itu ia selalu berdalih sibuk. Selama itu ia berusaha meyakinkan pada dirinya kalau Lui mencintainya, namun di pesta tadi, melihat mereka saling mencibir. Jujur, ia iri. Apa memang ia hanyalah pelampiasan? Sejak awal ia sudah tahu ini, bahwa Lui aka Lucy tidak pernah bisa memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain selain Natsu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menyesalinya? Harusnya ia segera melamar Lucy dan menikahinya sebelumnya. Namun ia memilih menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai Lucy benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi apa? Fakta mengatakan tidak akan pernah. Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, ia sadar ia salah. Ia memang egois, harusnya ia melihat Sting sebagai seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Perlahan cairan bening itu menetes membasahi pipinya, sudah lama sejak ia terakhir menangis.

"Maaf" hanya satu untai kata yang mampu Lucy ucapkan, ia tertunduk dan terisak. Melihat Lucy yang seperti itu, Sting jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya, semua hanya membuat Lucy kembali terluka. Gadis itu bergetar, ia kembali rapuh. Dengan perlahan Sting mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup puncak kepala Lucy. Lucy menegang, air matanya semakin deras menyadari betapa Sting sangat mencintainya. Lucy mendongakkan kepala, matanya bertemu dengan saphire Sting, mereka terpaku. Mata Sting semakin sayu, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Lucy, semakin dekat dan dekat. Ia bersiap mencium Lucy, namun tinggal beberapa centi saja, entah kenapa Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Sting tersenyum getir mendapati dirinya ditolak. Sebenarnya bukannya Lucy tidak mau, tapi ia tidak siap. Karena seperti yang Sting katakan tadi, ia belum bisa membalas ciuman Sting.

"Maaf" ucap Lucy sekali lagi

"Tidak apa, jangan difikirkan" kata Sting

"Sting, beri aku waktu 2 minggu. Hanya 2 minggu, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Semua masalahku dengan Natsu. Setelah itu mari kita menikah" kata Lucy melamar Sting

Sting terbelalak.

"Bagaimana jika tidak bisa selesai?" tanya Sting balik

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian berdua" jawab Lucy pasti

"Jangan bercanda. Aku lebih baik memilih kau bersama Natsu daripada membiarkanmu pergi. Tapi bukan berarti aku berharap demikian" kata Sting membuat Lucy bergetar, dipegangnya kedua pundak Lucy

"Berjuanglah, aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu kelak. Tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah katakan selamat tinggal atau menghilang dari hadapanku. Mengerti?" kata Sting dan Lucy-pun mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir tambah deras

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari belakang mereka. Menyaksikan adegan demi adegan kedua insan yang saling mencintai. Natsu menggenggam setirnya dengan erat. Tidak mungkin Sting bersikap sebegitu protektifnya pada seorang gadis kecuali Lucy. Tapi gadis itu bukanlah Lucy, darimanapun Natsu melihatnya, itu bukan Lucy. Karena setahunya Lucy tidak pernah bisa menatap matanya dengan berani, Lucy-nya adalah sosok yang lembut, sedikit pemberani, dan manis. Ia akan memerah jika terlalu lama menatap dirinya. Tapi, Lui tidak seperti itu meski wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Lucy.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat marah? Kenapa? apa aku jatuh cinta? Apa aku mengkhianati Lucy? tidak, aku hanya mencintai Lucy seorang. Bukan Lui, bukan!" gumam Natsu

"Tapi, kenapa ini?" tanya Natsu memegangi dada kirinya yang kembali terasa sakit

Natsu mengendarai mobilnya melewati mobil Sting dan masuk ke parkiran. Berlama-lama memandangi mereka hanya akan memperburuk dirinya. Lui keluar diikuti Sting, sebelum berpisah mereka sempat berpelukan. Sting mengusap rambut wig blonde pendek Lui kemudian mereka berpisah seraya melempar senyum getir.

Lui berjalan melewati Lobi dan menekan tombol lift karena baru saja lift itu hendak tertutup. Perlahan, lift kembali terbuka, tepat dihadapannya berdirilah Natsu. Pandangan matanya bingung, terluka dan sendu. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi, rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sayu. Ingin rasanya Lui mengucapkan satu kalimat, namun lidahnya kelu. Suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan. Mulutnya kering dan bibirnya bergetar. Dalam hati, ia-pun berkata . . .

 _Perasaan yang tersembunyi mulai berteriak_

 _Mengikrarkan janji dalam kuncian pandangan ini_

 _Aku mencoba mencari keajaiban_

 _Dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung_

 _Jika aku terus berada disini, seperti ini_

 _Aku takkan bisa melihatmu kembali_

 _Suara hatiku memanggilmu_

 _Namun kata-kata itu masih belum terucap_

 _Dan aku hanya dapat mengungkapkannya dalam hati_

Tepat setelah itu pintu lift kembali tertutup. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Andai saja ia lebih kuat dan meneriakkan namanya, akankah semuanya berubah? Akankah semuanya selesai dan ia bisa kembali pada Sting? akankah? Namun hati Lui bimbang. Ia mulai ragu, apakah benar ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Sting atau membiarkan Natsu menjeratnya kedalam jaring-jaring cinta nan menyakitkan.

Natsu frustasi. Ia mengambil cuti selama 2 minggu. Sang ayah tidak mempermasalahkannya, masih ada Ren yang menangani pekerjaan. Setiap hari ia hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Makan, nge-game tidak jelas, tidur, olahraga sampai kelelahan. Tak jarang juga Lui menekan-nekan bel rumahnya, menelfonnya dan mengiriminya banyak pesan untuk mengajaknya keluar. Tak ada satupun yang Natsu tanggapi, ia harus melupakan Lui. HARUS! Dan ini sudah 3 hari berlalu, Lui tak pernah lelah, ia bahkan sering berjongkok dan membawa bantal serta guling di depan pintu Natsu guna menarik perhatian tapi tetap diacuhkan. Karena kesal Natsu mencabut jaringan telfon rumah dan mematikan ponselnya. Setelah olahraga, Natsu menghidupkan laptop dan video calling masuk. Tertanda ID _Ice Prince,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray Fullbuster.

 _Natsu : Tumben sekali, ada apa? Kau menggangu liburku, Ice Freak_

 _Gray : Habis olahraga ya? Lihat tuh keringatmu . . . kau sedang frustasi, kurasa sangat tepat momentnya._

 _Natsu : Jangan basa-basi, ada apa?_

 _Gray : Aku hanya ingin menyapa, apa tidak boleh? Kau sensitif sekali, tidak biasanya._

 _Natsu : Bukan urusanmu_

 _Gray : Itu urusanku, bagaimana kalau temanku sang Dragneel kembali ke rumah sakit?_

 _Natsu : Tidak akan, kau fikir aku remaja labil yang dengan mudahnya depresi? aku sudah melewati masa-masa itu_

 _Gray : Hei, hei. Santai kawan . . . masalah wanita ya?_

 _Natsu : Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu_

 _Gray : Setelah 7 tahun akhirnya kau tertarik lagi dengan perempuan. Ceritakan, gadis mana yang membuatmu tertarik? Huh?_

 _Natsu : Lui Heart_

 _Gray : APA? LUI HEART? KAU GILA?!_

 _Natsu : Kenapa kau berteriak?_

 _Gray : Hei, dengar. Kau tidak tahu tunangannya? Hari ini Lui mengadakan konferensi pers. Ia akan mengumumkan pada khalayak umum kapan pernikahannya. Ia akan menikah, kau tahu? ME-NI-KAH_

 _Natsu : Aku tahu. Tapi kan mereka belum menikah, hanya akan . . ._

 _Gray : Kusarankan kau segera berobat_

 _Natsu : Bagaimana aku bisa berobat saat Lui tidak mau pergi dari depan pintu apartemenku! Dia sudah seperti seonggok virus yang menempeli pintuku!_

 _Gray : HAHAHAHAHAHA, kurasa kau harus menemuinya. Sepertinya itu memang mendesak_

 _Natsu : Kau tak tahu? Dia pandai ber-acting, dia model papan atas. Selebriti dunia. Sering sekali dia menipuku dengan alasan ini itu hanya untuk menuruti kemauannya. Tidak! aku tidak akan keluar meski dia nangis darah sekalipun!_

 _Gray : Kau tega sekali. Bagaimana jika karena kau ia tidak jadi menikah dan pergi dari hadapanmu seperti Lucy?_

Natsu terdiam, ia mencerna kata-kata Gray. Dengan segera ia menutup laptop. Membiarkan Gray dengan sumpah serapahnya. Lui sudah bersiap dengan pakaian elegant-nya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu Natsu cukup lama, 30 menit lagi. Ia harus segera pergi. Dipandanginya tiket opera ditangannya, _Opera One Partition Two Sides._ Ia sudah bersiap pergi, namun lankahnya terhenti karena Natsu membuka pintu. Dengan semangat Lui mendekat dan membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Natsu yang bermandikan keringat, tubuh atletisnya hanya dibalut kaos lengan buntung dan tak lupa ia hanya mengenakan celana training pendek. Sungguh menawan, untuk sesaat Lui terpesona.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu sinis

"Ini" kata Lui menyerahkan selembar tiket opera

"Apa ini?" tanya Natsu

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengar baik-baik, Kutunggu kau besok di sana jam 07.00 malam. Jangan terlambat ya . . ." kata Lui dan beranjak pergi. Mata Natsu tak lepas dari pakaian yang dikenakan Lui, sangat modis dan elegan, dia pasti akan ke sebuah acara, tidak mungkin ia ke kantor dengan pakaian berlebihan seperti itu kecuali menemui klien bisnis.

"Kau mau menghadiri Pers?" tanya Natsu dingin

"Tidak, aku membatalkannya. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Lui polos

Natsu tak menjawab dan membanting pintunya. Lui cemberut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, setidaknya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia akan melakukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan dengan Natsu seperti berkencan dan jalan-jalan. Mengganti waktu 7 tahun dengan 2 minggu miliknya. Setelah itu ia akan mengakui semuanya dan menyelesaikan perasaannya.

Di Magnolia, Gray tengah bervideo call dengan Juvia. Kekasih hati yang baru ia pacari selama 2 tahun ini. Awalnya Juvia terkejut karena disaat bekerja ia mendapat email dari Gray setelah sekian tahun. Saking senangnya Juvia bahkan bersedia lembur selama seminggu. Mereka dekat dan tak lama setelah itu jadian. Disitulah Juvia bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris sekaligus manager Lui Heart. Betapa terkejutnya Gray. Beralih ke masa kini, Gray bercerita tentang Natsu. Muncul kecurigaan pada benak mereka kalau Lui adalah Lucy.

Esoknya pukul 05.30 sore Lui sudah berdandan cantik. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan tanggung dibalut rok peach selutut. Sepatu flat peach dan kali ini ia tidak mengenakan wig. Ia keluar diam-diam dan pergi duluan. Sedangkan Natsu, ia berolahraga seraya mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras. Bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak melirik jam dinding yang terus berputar.

Di luar gedung Opera Lui menunggu. Sudah sekitar 1 jam ia menunggu, sebantar lagi Opera akan dimulai. Ponselnya berdering, tertanda pesan dari Erza

 _Erza : Jangan memaksakan diri_

Lui tersenyum getir membacanya. Ia tidak sedang memaksakan diri, hanya sedang berjuang saja. Kenapa Erza, Jellal bahkan Juvia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih semalam ia juga mendapat telfon dari sang ayah agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjalani? Lui hanya menghela nafas. Jam terus berputar, para penonton sudah masuk, tinggal 10 menit lagi tapi Natsu tak datang. Lui mencoba menelfon tapi tak aktif. Apa ia yang terlalu berharap? Kalau Natsu seperti ini maka ia yang akan sulit. Sulit karena memakan waktu yang lama untuk kembali pada Sting. Dengan gontai Lui masuk ke gedung, ia duduk sendirian menyaksikan _Opera One Partition Two Sides._ Natsu selesai mandi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Ia mengambil pakaiannya acak dan mengenakannya. Dengan santainya ia melenggang mengambil air sambil menghidupkan televisi. Tak tahukah ia ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya?

" _Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengar baik-baik. Aku . . . tetap akan menepati janjiku padamu sesuai permintaanmu. Kutunggu Minggu nanti di Cafe Mermaid Heel jam 10.00 pagi" kata Lucy_

" _Aku akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengar baik-baik, Kutunggu kau besok di sana jam 07.00 malam. Jangan terlambat ya . . ." kata Lui_

Natsu membelalakkan mata, ia melihat jam, sudah jam 07.08 malam. Tidak, kenapa ia bisa melupakan janji itu? janjinya dengan Lui, janji yang mengingatkannya dengan janjinya dulu saat Lucy mengajaknya berkencan. Dulu ia membiarkan Lucy, sengaja tidak datang karena terlalu marah hingga Lucy menunggunya seharian dan menghilang . . . mencoba bunuh diri. Tidak, itu tidak akan terulang kembali, ia memang marah pada Lui, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri yang mulai menyukai kehadiran Lui. Tapi ia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, cukup sekali ia melakukan kesalahan, ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama atau ia benar-benar menjadi orang terkejam didunia. Natsu berganti pakaian, mengenakan jaket dan menyambar tiket beserta kunci mobilnya.

Jalanan macet. Tidak biasanya, Natsu mengeram kesal. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, Lui pasti menunggunya. Gadis itu memang sangat berbeda dari Lucy tapi kebodohan mereka sama. Bersedia menunggu orang lain meski belum tentu orang yang ditunggu akan datang. Seperti saat Lui menungginya di depan pintu selama berjam-jam tiap harinya. 07.39 Natsu sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Ia segera masuk dan mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sosok gadis berambut coklat, ia melirik nomor kursi di tiketnya dan mulai mencarinya. Ia heran, kenapa kursi Lui diduduki oleh orang lain, gadis yang duduk disana berambut blonde panjang. Ia duduk, tepat saat itu sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau terlambat, Natsu" kata Lui seraya menoleh. Natsu terbelalak, apa ia salah lihat? Kenapa dengan Lui? Kenapa Lui menjadi Lucy dalam sekejap? Bagaimana mungkin? Bibir Natsu serasa berat

"Kenapa? apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanya Lui

"Lihat kedepan, bagian bagusnya akan dimulai" kata Lui, Natsu tak mampu berkata-kata, ia melihat adegan didepan dan betapa terkejutnya menyadari apa yang ia saksikan. _One Partition Two Sides versi Opera._ Dan didepan sana, Zen tengah menyiksa Elsa. Dada Natsu seraya nyeri bagai dililit ratusan benang tak kasat mata. Lui meliriknya, reaksi yang sangat ia prediksi. Reaksi yang membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit.

" _Bagaimana? Apa kau ingat saat itu? saat kau menyiksaku tanpa belas kasihan?" tanya Lui aka Lucy dalam hati_

Adegan demi adegan disuguhkan oleh para pemain, membuat para penonton ikut merasakan kepedihan cerita. Disaat Zen Paris tersiksa antara membunuh Elsa atau mempertahankannya. Tapi selama itu pula Lui terus melirik Natsu, menyaksikan adegan demi adegan perubahan mimik Natsu dan setersiksa apa ia.

" _Apa sakit? Walaupun itu hanya kesalahpahaman, tidak bisakah kau berfikir jernih saat itu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Kau membenciku tapi tak membiarkanku untuk pergi, aku membencimu tapi kau tak membiarkan aku berlama-lama merasakannya" lanjut Lucy_

" _Dan disaat aku sudah lelah . . ." kata Lucy tertahan_

Adegan terakhir dalam Opera. Adegan yang sedikit berbeda dari Drama yang pernah mereka mainkan. Kedua pemain mengucapkan kata cinta bersamaan kemudian berciuman, namun tak lama kemudian Elsa menghembuskan nafas terakhirya. Ironis. Tepat saat itu pula Natsu meremas dada kirinya, Lui menyeringai puas. Akhirnya ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau Natsu menderita.

Setelah melihat Opera, Lui mengajak untuk bermain ke game centre. Natsu masih dihantui memori saat dirinya bermain Drama dengan Lui. Tubuhnya bergerak tapi tidak dengan fikirannya. Bahkan sampai mereka selesai bermain game dan Lui mengajak jalan-jalan. Natsu masih dalam fikirannya, ia benar-benar kalut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Lui mengajaknya melihat Opera itu, diliriknya Lui dengan tatapan curiga. Apa maksudnya? apa maunya?

"Natsu, Natsu lihat? Mereka jual jimat! Ayo kesana" ajak Lui menarik-narik lengan Natsu

Mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan pedagang kaki lima yang menjual jimat dari beberapa negeri seperti Jepang, Cina, Korea. Mata Lui berbinar-binar, diambilnya sebuah jimat dari jepang bertuliskan aksara _'Un'_

"Apa ini tulisannya?" tanya Lui pura-pura tidak tahu

"Orang jepang membacanya _Un_ yang berarti keberuntungan" jawab si pedagang

"Aku ambil satu, berapa?" tanya Lui

"3 Pound" jawab pedagang

"Mahal sekali, 1 Pound ya?" tawar Lui

"Nona, 2 Pound kalau begitu" tawar pedangan

"1,5?" tawar Lui

"2" jawab pedagang

"Baiklah" kata Lui pasrah dan mengeluarkan uang 2 Pound Sterling

"Ini untukmu" kata Lui menyerahkan jimat yang baru dibelinya pada Natsu

"Kenapa? kau kan yang beli, jika aku butuh aku akan beli" jawab Natsu datar. Lui tak mau menerima penolakan, ia meraih tangan Natsu dan meletakkan jimat keberuntungan itu disana.

"Anggap ini sebagai pemberia seorang teman, dan jadikan ini salah satu benda berhargamu" kata Lui dan melenggang pergi

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya pedagang

"Dia cantik, tapi tidak seharusnya kau bersikap dingin padanya, didalam dia sangat rapuh bahkan akan hancur dengan sekali sentuhan. Jadi jaga dia baik-baik" kata pedangan seraya tersenyum

DEGH

Natsu kembali teringat saat ia hampir menginjak jimat keberuntungan milik Lucy. Padahal ia sendiri yang memberikannya saat merek kecil dulu. Tunggu, kenapa sikap Lui seolah seperti balasan Lucy untuknya? Diikutnya Lui dengan segera, ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Sejak tadi ia merasa Lui semakin aneh. Sikapnya semakin mirip dengan Lucy. diikutinya Lui sampai mereka masuk ke taman kota. Disana tidak terlalu ramai. Daun-daun tertiup oleh angin malam. Lui menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan angin berhembus menembus pakaian dan menusuk pori-pori. Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat hingga suara Lui memecahkan keheningan.

"Hei, Natsu" kata Lui

"Apa menurutmu tentang bulan?" tanya Lui tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke belakang

"Cahaya yang menyinari malam" jawab Natsu ala kadarnya, namun Lui menggeleng

"Bukan bulan yang menyinari, tapi matahari. Meski malam ia terus menyinari langit, meski jika malam ia hanya bisa memantulkan cahayanya lewat bantuan bulan" jawab Lui

"Kau tahu istilah _The Moon That Embrace The Sun?_ " tanya Lui

Natsu terhenyak. Perkataan Lui baru saja mengingatkannya pada cerita sang nenek. Dimana bulan selalu memeluk matahari demi bisa menyinari malam yang gelap. Meski matahari jauh, dimanapun ia berada bulan tak gentar untuk selalu memeluk dan mendampinginya. Lagi, apa ini hanya kebetulan? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan kisah itu pada siapapun kecuali Lucy kecil. Tapi bisa saja kan cerita itu dongeng yang diceritakan para nenek ke cucunya? Lui berbalik, ia menatap Natsu dan merogoh kalung dilehernya, ia menunjukkan liontin yang ia kenakan.

"Seperti ini" kata Lui

"Ini hanya ada satu-satunya didunia" kata Lui lagi

Natsu semakin terpaku. Katakan jika ini salah, sebelumnya ia berfikir jika itu hanya kebetulan Lui memiliki design kalung yang sama. Tapi jika ia mengatakan satu-satunya, maka pasti ia adalah . . .

"Lucy?" panggil Natsu setelah lama bungkam

"Lucy? siapa dia?" tanya Lui pura-pura polos

"Kau bersikap aneh dari tadi. Dan ya, aku akui kau memang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Cinta pertamaku, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" aku Natsu. angin-pun berhembus, meniup helain rambut blonde Lui, mereka terpaut dengan jarak lima meter.

"Seberapa mirip dia denganku?" tanya Lui lagi

"Hampir semuanya" jawab Natsu

"Kurasa tidak. karena Lucy yang kau maksud bukan orang sepertiku, Lucy adalah gadis lemah lembut, pemalu tapi kadang sedikit pemberani. Ia juga selalu menyendiri dan menerima apapun yang orang lain lakukan padanya. Berbeda denganku. Aku tidak bisa untuk lemah lembut atau pemalu. Aku juga bukan penyendiri dan menerima begitu saja apa yang orang lain lakukan padaku" kata Lui panjang lebar

Mata Natsu membulat sempurna.

"Aku juga bukan gadis naif yang tidak akan membenci seseorang yang selalu menyiksaku. Dan aku tidak akan berterimakasih pada seseorang yang sudah membenciku kemudian mengatakan cinta padaku" aku Lui kemudian

"Tapi aku . . ." kata Lui dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan seseorang yang sudah menempati hatiku meski itu karena sebuah kebencian" kata Lui dengan cairan bening yang membasi kedua belah pipinya

"Aku, selalu meyakinkan pada diriku bahwa aku membencimu. Membalaskan semuanya tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah terjerat. Sudah kesekian kali aku terjerat bahkan . . . sekarang, hingga kurasa tidak ada tempatku untuk kembali" kata Lui lagi

"Aku membencimu, aku ingin sekali melupakanmu. Tapi kau selalu menghantuiku disetiapku memejamkan mata" kata Lui dan terisak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan

"Aku membencimu, Natsu" kata Lui kemudian

"Lucy?" panggil Natsu dengan suara serak, sungguh ingin sekali ia memeluk Lucy saat ini tapi akal sehatnya mengatakan tidak

"AKU BUKAN LUCY! LUCY SUDAH LAMA MATI SEJAK 7 TAHUN LALU!" teriak Lui

"Jika kau ingin memukulku pukul saja aku, jika kau ingin menghukumku, hukum saja aku. Bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku" pinta Natsu

"Aku menunggumu selama 7 tahun demi menerima pembalasan dendammu. Aku bertahan hidup dan merawat tubuhku agar kau bisa menyiksaku kelak" lanjut Natsu

Hati Lucy seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum kecil tak kasat mata, sakit. Jadi, selama ini Natsu menunggunya dalam derita? Jadi pembalasan dendamnya sia-sia karena faktanya pemuda itu memang membiarkan dirinya hidup hanya untuk menerima pembalasan dendamnya? Kekejaman apa lagi ini? kenapa tuhan sekan mempermainkannya? Lucy merasa kalut, tubuhnya bergetar. Ada rasa menyesal karena sudah mempermainkan Natsu dan membohonginya.

"Ya! Aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dimimpiku!" teriak Lui berusaha mengelak rasa bersalah itu

"Tidak dimimpi, tapi disini" kata Natsu

"Kau gila?" isak Lui menahan hunusan di hati yang semakin menyiksanya

"Ya, aku sudah gila" jawab Natsu

"Egois" kata Lui

"Kau lebih egois dengan membohongiku" balas Natsu

Lui terisak. Natsu tak berani mendekat. Mereka hanya saling menangis tanpa ada salah satu yang mau mengalah untuk menenangkan. Biarkan malam sebagai saksi bisu pertemuan kembali mereka.

2 minggu berlalu. Sejak malam itu Lui tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen. Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif, bahkan ketika Natsu mencarinya ke kantor Juvia mengatakan Lui sedang dinas luar kota. Ketika ia menemui Sting di kantornya, Sting mendengus kesal dan mengatakan kalau Lui tidak bersamanya. Disaat itu juga Sting mengatakan semuanya. Semua tentang Lucy, alasan ia mengubah namanya. Itu semua karena ia sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya, Sting juga bercerita bahwa Lucy depresi berat hingga direhabilitasi. Disitu juga, Natsu mengatakan hal serupa. Ia juga depresi bahkan sampai sekarang kadang depresi itu masih sering kambuh. Betapa terkejutnya Sting mendapati fakta itu.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu egois, harusnya aku memikirkanmu. Aku hanya memikirkan Lucy saat itu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kau juga tersiksa" kata Sting

"Itu masa lalu, jika aku tidak seperti itu mungkin aku tak mampu mencapai titik ini" jawab Natsu

"Kau memang lebih pantas menyandingnya" kata Sting

"Terimakasih sudah ada untuknya, terimakasih sudah menjaganya" ucap Natsu

"Natsu, bisakah kau mendekat dan berdiri disampingku? Ada yang ingin kupastikan" pinta Sting dan dituruti oleh Natsu. Sting berdiri dan meninju wajah Natsu dengan keras hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Natsu memegangi bibirnya yang sobek

"Itu untuk kau membiarkan Lucy pergi waktu itu. Jika saja kau tak pengecut dan mengejarnya mungkin Lucy tidak akan seperti itu" kata Sting

Natsu tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca, antara merasakan sakitnya pukulan Sting dan merasakan nyeri karena teringat kepergian Lucy saat itu.

"Jadi, dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Natsu

"Aku tidak tahu. Pergilah ke Heart Entertainment dan tanyakan pada paman Jude" jawab Sting dan Natsu-pun pergi

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Sting mendapat telfon dari sang ayah.

 _Weisslogia : kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Sting : Ya, mungkin aku butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk melupakan semua ini_

 _Weisslogia : Kau tak baik-baik saja_

 _Sting : Aku sudah tak baik-baik saja sejak Lucy tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan aku tambah tidak baik saat Natsu datang menemuiku dan mengakui semuanya. Aku serasa menjadi orang jahat diantara mereka_

 _Weisslogia : Kau sudah menjalani peranmu dengan baik nak, saatnya kau merelakan Lucy dan mencari kebahagianmu_

 _Sting : Aku tidak yakin bisa bahagia tanpa dia, ayah_

Tanpa fikir panjang Natsu segera memicu mobilnya keluar Weisslogia Hospital dan melesat menuju Heart Entertainment. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Joe Heart adalah paman Jude. Karena paman Jude mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi coklat. Sungguh ayah dan anak memiliki acting yang mumpuni. Natsu tersenyum getir menyadarinya. Sepersekian jam ia sampai ditempat tujuan, ia segera meminta receptionist untuk menunjukkan ruangan Joe Heart dan dituruti. Pintu dibukakan oleh maid berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Virgo. Didalam sudah ada sekretaris yang kalau tidak salah ia kenal sebagai Taurus dan tentunya ayah Lucy.

"Dragneel-san, tumben" kata Joe mengalihkan suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekam akibat kedatangan Natsu

BRAKK

Natsu menggebrak meja Jude. Ditatapnya Jude dengan tajam, mencari kebohongan disana. Dan Ya, Jude tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Dimana Lucy?" tanya Natsu dengan tajam

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda" jawab Jude berdalih

"Jangan berbohong, paman Jude Hertfilia" kata Natsu menekankan tiap suku katanya

"Dia pergi" kata Jude

"Kemana?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak tahu, ia bilang ingin pergi tapi tidak mengatakan tujuan. Ia juga bilang untuk tidak menghubungi dan mencarinya atau ia akan benar-benar menghilang" jawab Jude dengan gemetar

"Ap-apa?" tanya Natsu tidak percaya

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putriku? Selama 7 tahun dia baik-baik saja tanpamu. Tapi setelah kehadiranmu moodnya selalu sangat baik, tapi karenamu juga dia ingin pergi. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jude menyelidik

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memintanya untuk menghukumku atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Tapi ia hanya menangis tanpa mau menuruti permintaanku" jawab Natsu dengan pandagan sayu

"Hime akan berangkat pukul 11.00 siang, jika pergi sekarang Natsu-san pasti masih bisa bertemu dengannya" kata Virgo kemudian

"Bandara?" tanya Natsu, semuanya mengangguk

Natsu mengeram frustasi. Ia menginjak gasnya full dan memicu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Hampir menyerempet para pengendara lain, dan meliuk-liuk melewati padatnya jalanan. Masa bodoh dengan polisi dan hukum, kala itu ia membiarkan Lucy pergi dan terpuruk. Tapi kali ini, mesiki nyawa taruhannya ia tidak akan membiarkan Lucy pergi, sudah 7 tahun ia merindukannya. Diingatnya kembali kenangan Lucy sebagai Lui yang selalu mengganggunya setiap hari dengan berbagai hal tidak penting, cara ia bicara padanya. Gaya bahasanya yang selalu memunculkan perempatan siku-siku didahinya, semunya. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadarinya sejak itu. Ia juga mengingat malam dimana Lucy mengakui siapa dirinya dan disaat ia menemukan apertement Lucy kosong. Ia sampai dibandara dan memarkirkan mobil asal. Ia segera berlari kesana kemari, mencari sosok berambut blonde. Ia tahu Lucy tidak mungkin mengenakan wig coklat karena ia akan dikenali sebagai Lui Heart jika seperti itu dan akan mengundang wartawan. Sesekali ia menabrak orang dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Tak sedikit juga orang yang berkasak-kusuk melihat ia yang berantakan dan tidak karuan. Nafas Natsu memburu, lututnya sudah lemas. Ia berdoa pada tuhan jadwal penerbangan ditunda. Benar saja, 10 menit kemudian awan mulai mendung dan menandakan hari akan hujan. Jadwal keberangkatan awak penerbangan semua ditunda sampai hujan reda. Natsu tersenyum senang sekaligus miris. Ia senang karena tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya dan miris mengingat hujan yang selalu menemaninya disaat ia terpuruk. Seperti kala itu, kala ia sangat membenci Lucy dan tidak ingin melihatnya, gadis itu berdiri disampingnya, memandanginya seolah pandangan itu bisa menelanjanginya. Kala hujan pula, ia mendekap Lucy setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Memintanya untuk pulang meski dulu ia tidak menginginkannya. Natsu menegapkan tubuhnya, menggenggam erat jimat pemberian Lucy dan mulai kembali berlari. Ia mengacak rambutnya karena tak dapat menemukan Lucy.

 _Ketika dunia jadi gelap, hujan turun diam-diam_

 _Masih seperti itu_

 _Hari ini tanpa ragu diriku terjebak didalam fikiranku_

 _Kutahu ini adalah akhir, penyesalan yang tertinggal_

 _Kutahu aka begitu_

 _Karena diri yang tak berguna ini tak bisa_

 _Merengkuhmu dengan keriduan_

Lucy duduk dikursi yang berada didekat kaca sendirian. Dipandanginya hujan yang seolah meledek kepergiannya. Apa ia akan ditahan? Akankah Natsu datang? Lucy tersenyum getir dan menggeleng, tidak mungkin. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

"Lucy" teriak suara seseorang

"Aku mulai berhalusinasi" kata Lucy tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" teriak suara yang sangat ia kenali, Lucy-pun menoleh dan melihat Natsu berdiri jauh darinya. Matanya terbelalak, tidak mungkin . . . .

Natsu semakin mendekat, Lucy berdiri hingga jarak mereka terpaut 5 meter. Mata keduanya saling mengunci. Perlahan tapi pasti Natsu mulai mengkikis jaraknya.

"Jangan mendekat" pinta Lucy dengan suara bergerar namun Natsu malah menyeringai

"Natsu kumohon berhenti" pinta Lucy dan Natsu-pun berhenti

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy

"Aku yang harusnya tanya kenapa? kenapa kau pergi? Untuk menghindariku?" tanya Natsu

"Aku tidak mau tersiksa lagi, sudah cukup. Aku tak kuat jika harus berada disampingmu, itu hanya akan menyiksaku" jawab Lucy

"Tidak apa jika kau tersiksa tapi aku pastikan aku akan selalu mengobatimu. Meski kau enggan, atau bahkan kau menolaknya, aku tak akan gentar" kata Natsu dan melangkah mendekat selangkah demi selangkah

"Aku tak bisa. Jika kau terus seperti ini aku bisa-bisa mencoba bunuh diri" ancam Lucy dan Natsu berhenti melangkah lagi

"Kurasa sudah cukup kita mencoba melukai diri kita. Kini saatnya kita untuk saling mengobati dan menerima semuanya" kata Natsu dengan bijak

"Menerima? Apa kau bisa menerima karena aku telah memintamu untuk enyah dan mengkhianati kepercayaan atau bisa kusebut cintamu kala itu? aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau kau juga tersiksa tapi dengan egoisnya aku malah ingin membuatmu semakin menderita. Kau masih mau menerimanya? Huh?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang bergetar, air matanya semakin deras, ia tertunduk

"Apa kau juga bisa menerima apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu kala itu, menyiksamu, menyakitimu, mempermainkanmu dan bahkan membuatmu menangis" tanya Natsu balik seraya melangkah kembali mendekat

"Aku menerima karena semua itu adalah salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Maaf jika aku kekanakan dan mempermainkamu bahkan membuatmu tersiksa dengan sengaja mengingatkan kau pada sosok Lucy. Aku . . . . hanya akan memastikan apa kau juga menderita, apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kau harusnya tidak seperti ini, kau harusnya membiaranku pergi dengan berteriak _aku membencimu_ seperti dulu. Dengan begitu semua selesai dan aku bisa melupakanmu" kata Lucy dan ia mendongakkan kepala. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Natsu sudah berada dihadapannya dan wajah Natsu tepat berada satu jengkal dengan wajahnya

"Ini belum selesai. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku karena aku . . ." kata Natsu meraih kepala bagian belakang Lucy dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Lucy. Lucy terbelalak. Natsu menciumnya lembut, seingatnya dulu sebelum mereka berpisah Natsu juga menciumnya. Tepat saat Drama itu . . . perlahan Lucy memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Natsu. Merasa ciumannya dibalas, Natsu memperdalam ciumannya diraihnya pinggang Lucy dan ditariknya Lucy semakin dekat. Mereka jadi bahan tontonan dibandara, banyak orang yang mengabadikan moment itu dan sebagian bersorak. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum pada Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Natsu kemudian

Lucy hendak membuka matanya tapi dengan segera Natsu meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Lucy.

"Aku belum selesai" kata Natsu

"Lucy . . . anggap kita sudah impas, kau menyakitiku dan aku menyakitimu, aku balas dendam padamu dan kaupun balas dendam padaku. Aku membuatmu menangis dan kau membuatku menangis pula" kata Natsu

"Mungkin ini cara pendewasaan kita dimana kita harus melaluinya. Karena masa-masa itu kita menjadi seperti sekarang, karena masa itu pula aku sadar betapa sangat berharganya kau dihidupku. Maka, demi menghargai masa-masa itu . . . . Lucy Heartfilia atau Lui Heart, maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Natsu dengan mantap

Lucy terperangah. Semakin banyak orang mengerumuni mereka dan mengambil gambar. Karena Lui Heart sang model kelas dunia tengah dilamar. Lucy masih terpaku, Natsu tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat mengingat ia tidak merencanakannya sama sekali. kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tak membawa cincin. Ditariknya kemejanya dan ia menarik benang dari kemeja. Diraihnya tangan kanan Lucy, dengan perlahan ia menautkan benang itu di jari manis Lucy dan mulai mengikatnya. Natsu tersenyum karena Lucy tak berusaha menolaknya.

"Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Natsu setelah selesai menutkan benang dijari manis Lucy. Lucy memandangi jarinya tak percaya. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Aku . . ." jawab Lucy ragu

"ber-se-di-a" jawab Lucy dengan suara sangat pelan dan hanya didengar oleh Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan menyeringai, ditariknya dagu Lucy dan ditatapnya gadisnya dengan pandagan menantang.

"Aku tidak dengar" kata Natsu berbohong

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Itu masalahmu jika tidak dengar" elak Lucy dan menepis tangan Natsu, namun tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menepis malah jadi senjata bagi Natsu. Ia menarik tangan Lucy dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya seraya menggumamkan . . .

"Aku mendengarnya" kata Natsu lirih dan mencium Lucy lagi, kali ini bukan ciuman lembut. melainkan ciuman penuh cinta dan gairah yang tertahankan selama bertahun-tahun. Lucy tersenyum dan membalas ciuman itu, bandara jadi ramai. Semua orang bersorak gembira merayakan keberhasilan Natsu melamar Lucy. Sedangkan kedua sejoli tetap memadu kasih dengan ciuman panjang.

 _Aku merindukanmu sepanjang hari_

 _Apa kau melihat air mataku?_

 _Cinta yang kufikir sudah lenyap_

 _Kembali datang_

 _Memori yang patah itu tersambung kembali_

 _Ciuman yang dulu membuat jantung berhenti berdetak_

 _Menjadi sebuah benih yang tumbuh dan mekar_

 _Dulu aku hanya mampu berbisik_

 _Berbisik dalam hati bahwa aku mencintamu_

 _Apa kau dengar suaraku kala itu?_

 _Terimakasih untuk tidak melupakanku_

 _Terimakash untuk tidak menghapus perasaanmu padaku_

 _Sekali lagi, izinkan aku menyuarakan suaraku untukmu_

 _Dan tuhan tolong dengarkan aku_

 _Bahwa aku, Natsu Dragneel jatuh cinta dan mencintai Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Dan aku, Lucy Heartfilia mencintai Natsu Dragneel disetiap nafas dan denyut nadiku_

 _Thanks for hate and love me_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG  
**

Disebuah aula berbintang tujuh di Ferdra Hotel. Kedua pasangan yang baru saja menikah tampak bahagia dengan saling bergandengan dan bercengkerama bahkan sesekali bercanda dan saling menyikut. Seorang wanita bersurai perak sebahu, beriris biru mendekat ditemani anak balita berusia 3 tahun. Ia menjabat tangan Natsu dan Lucy bergantian. Betapa sangat senangnya ia melihat keduanya.

"Hei, kalian harus segera menyusul agar Bill punya teman" goda Lisanna

"Aku sih tidak keberatan" jawab Natsu

"Ne, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mulai projectnya?" canda Natsu pada Lucy yang dihadiahi pukulan maut pada tulang keringnya. Natsu mengaduh kesakitan, Lisanna tertawa sedangkan putra Lisanna, Bill ketakutan. Natsu senang merasa ada yang mendukung meski itu anak kecil.

"Kau lihat Lucy? kau menakuti Bill" kata Natsu

"Kalau aku punya anak akan kupastikan tidak menuruni sifatmu satu ini" kata Natsu dan menggendong Bill

Bixslow datang mendekat, ia bertanya pada istrinya apa yang terjadi. Lisanna tak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk Natsu yang meledek Lucy. ia ikut tertawa menyaksikan betapa uniknya pasangan itu. Igneel, Grandine dan sang besan Jude memandang dari jauh. Mereka turut bahagia karena Natsu dan Lucy berhasil bersatu setelah melewati proses yang panjang. Sting datang bersama keluarganya. Ia menjabat tangan Lucy lama, begitupula dengan Lucy. Natsu tak suka ia memberikan Bill pada ayahnya dan memisahkan keduanya.

"Dia istriku, jangan menyentuhnya tanpa izinku, blonde" kata Natsu

"Jangan menyebutku blonde kalau istrimu juga blonde" balas Sting

"Bilang saja kau iri" kata Natsu dan mengaitkan lengannya pada leher Lucy

"Malam ini kami akan memulai project membuat Victor Dragneel" kata Natsu

Seketika muncul perempatan siku di dahi Sting. Ia menghela nafas menyikapi sikap Natsu yang berubah overprotektif. Gray bersama Juvia mendekat diikuti Levy dan Gajeel.

"Juvia benar-benar terkejut Lui, eh Lucy. kau membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun. kau tahu? Aku malu memberikan suffix –sama padamu" kata Juvia

"Kan kau yang malu, bukan aku" jawab Lucy dan Juvia menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau benar-benar hampir membuatku jantungan Lucy, tak kusangka Lui Heart adalah kau terlebih tiba-tiba kau menikah dengan Natsu. sungguh, aku hampir saja melabrakmu karena mengambil seseorang yang berharga dari sahabatku" kata Levy dan Lucy hanya tersenyum malu

Loki sang kepala kejaksaan Fiore datang bersama kedua anak buahnya. Hibiki dan Eve. Mereka mengucapkan selamat. Tak lupa Loki, Hibiki, Eve menangis karena tak rela Lucy menikah. Natsu menahan kekesalannya, Lucy istrinya. Masih bisa-bisanya mereka bercanda seperti itu. Dari jauh Wendy mengamati bersama gadis bernama Michele. Gadis seusia kakaknya yang entah kenapa bisa akrab dengannya. Mata Michele tak lepas dari Sting, Weney menyeringai melihatnya. Sedangkan kakek-nenek Natsu, Zeref dan Mavis menyambut tamu di yang tak henti-hentinya datang. Mereka turut bahagia karena Natsu kecilnya sudah dewasa dan mendapatkan istri yang diidamkannya sejak kecil.

Setelah pesta usai . . .

Natsu duduk berdua saling membelakangi di Apartemen Natsu. Mereka saling canggung, Lucy meneguk ludahnya kasar. Natsu merasa kepanasan.

"Etto, Lucy. Bagaimana kalau kau menoleh. Aku tak suka melihat punggungmu. Kau terlihat jelek dari belakang" canda Natsu dan dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Lucy

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Lucy

Alhasil mereka bermain lempar bantal hingga Lucy terkena lemparam bantal dan hampir jatuh terjengkang dari kasur. Namun Natsu Berhasil menangkapnya membuat wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Natsu menyeringai, Lucy tahu apa yang Natsu fikirkan . . .

"KYAAKKK!" teriak Lucy

Paginya . . .

Lucy terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, bisa ia rasakan kulit hangat milik sang suami yang baru dinikahinya kemarin. Ia mendongakkan kepala melihat betapa polosnya wajah Natsu jika tengah tertidur. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa jimat keberuntungan pemberian Natsu kecil akan menghantarkannya kedalam kebahagiaan. Dulu, ia memang berharap bahagia tapi ia tidak tahu kebahagiaan apa itu, tapi ia mengerti sekarang. Kebahagiaan yang sangat ia harapkan adalah terus dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai. Ia kembali membenamkan diri kedalam dada bidang nan hangat sang suami, Natsu yang merasakan pergerakan Lucy memeluknya hangat. Lucy kembali tidur dengan senyum yang tak luntur sedangkan diam-diam Natsu yang sebenarnya sudah bangun ikut tersenyum. Ia berterimakasih karena dipertemukan dengan tulang rusuknya yang akan selalu menemaninya sampai ajal menjemputnya.

 **HAPPY ENDING**

Akhirnya selesai . . . .

Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu panjang, niatnya sampai chapter 15 tapi berhubung sudah janji tamat di chapter 14 jadinya begini. Maaf jika ada yang tidak puas dengan ceritanya. Tapi Nao berharap kalian menyukainya. Maafkan jika ada banyak kesalahan penulisan juga.

Terimakasih pada semua para readers yang mau membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorit fic ini. Hountouni Arigato Gozaimasu . . .

Kutunggu review kalian semua . . .

Dan sampai bertemu lagi nanti di fic kedua Nao berjudul _**"Good Morning, Vampire"**_

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
